A Different Life
by crosseyedbutterfly
Summary: AU that starts before the anime or manga. A forced engagment, random turtle demons, throw in some new characters, plus an explination of several people's pasts...well... guess you'll have to read it and see...CHAPTER 23 UP. Fini.
1. Away from Home

Yeahs!! Another Love Hina fic for my ever so wonderful fans!! ^_^ This one, I swear, will be longer than that last AND won't be nearly as angst-ish. More humor, more romance, more demonic turtle attacks and more people being married off by the parents without knowing it! Gotta love it. ^_~

Intro: Ok, so this is going to follow the Love Hina ANIME timeline, with some character personalities that are going to be more like the manga (which I still haven't read all of it). Roughly, two people we know and love have their less-than stable lives pulled out from under them before the anime ever starts and are forced to deal with the results together. 

Disclaimer: Right now, that $900 debt has shrunk to about $200, but with Christmas coming up it's about to grow again and I wouldn't bother suing me were I you. From what I can see of my desk, you might get an empty Italian ice cup if you're lucky and maybe a random Pre Calc test if you're not...yeah. Don't own it, unless you don't recognize it not being from Love Hina and then it IS probably mine, so ask before you use, k?

Here is Chapter 1, Enjoy!

+_*^*_+_*^*_+_*^*_+_*^*_+_*^*_+_*^*_+_*^*_+_*^*_+

Motoko sat in meditation on the roof of the Inn, feeling the presence of those below her going through their normal morning routines. She herself had just finished hers, a rigorous training session of sorts. Kitsune was, as she was every morning, still fast asleep after a night with the bottle of sake at her beside. Naru was up and studying in her room, Su bouncing by her doorway before heading off to the kitchen with a banana in either hand. A strong, steady spirit beckoned from the kitchen that she didn't feel every day...Haruka. 

Long, blue-black hair flowed down the back of the young swordswoman, her skin fair and smooth with not a single mark on it at all. Dark gray with a hint of green eyes opened and scanned the clear skies above. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Smiling ever so slightly in spite of herself, Motoko gracefully rose and made her way downstairs into the kitchen. If Haruka was cooking, then the food would be gone very quickly. They'd been eating their own cooking since Hina-san had left not long ago, and it would be a welcome change to have a better than decent meal for once. Shinobu was their usual cook, of course, but she'd been visiting her family for the last few weeks, thus leaving the others to take their turn at making the meals. While her own abilities as a chef were passably good, and her meals very nutritious, they were also very...plain.

"Konichiwa, Haruka-san," she said politely as she entered the kitchen, letting the comforting peace the older woman usually radiated wash over her for a moment. While she did not know the extent of Haruka's abilities, she guessed that any that dared to rouse such a...strong spirited person with such control would soon find themselves in a very hard place indeed. "I hope I find you well...?"

"You do," replied Haruka as she dried her hands on her apron and pulled out a letter from her pocket addressed to Motoko. "And I hope you find your sister in the same way. She hasn't sent you a message this way, with that huge feathered brute of hers, since the dojo was defaced two years ago and you were called home to deal with the perpetrators." The older woman was just about the same height as Motoko, with short dark brown hair that framed her composed face, her dark amber eyes taking in the world around her without worry or fear.

"She sent it with Shippu?" Motoko took the letter and opened it, a frown on her face. Haruka sat a plate of food before her, watching on in silence as she read through the letter with a puzzled look on her face. Folding it back up and putting it in her sleeve a moment later, she thoughtfully picked up her chopsticks and began to eat, Haruka sitting across from her with a cup of tea and her usual cigarette hanging from her lips.

"Is something wrong?" asked Haruka lightly as she sipped her tea, nodding to Su who came running it, giving them both a quick hug before she dashed out again.

"Bye bye, Motoko-chan! Haruka-san! See you this afternoon!" she called over her shoulder, giving them a childish grin before she disappeared. 

"Be careful!" Motoko called after her, allowing a brief smile to alight on her face before she turned back to Haruka, completely masked once more. "I do not think so," she answered carefully, taking another bite of her rice. "Tsuruko, my sister, has called me home for a few days. The railway ticket she gave me is round trip, and I should return home before long..."

"Hm, it is probably just some family business, then," said Haruka with a satisfied nod as she rose to her feet. "Don't you have that training trip planned for this week, though? The one with the kendo club?"

Motoko paused as she nodded slowly. She'd forgotten about that with the arrival of the letter. "Perhaps I could go, still, at least for the last half..."

"I will call and tell them something has come up," Haruka assured her as she shooed her towards the door lightly, as calm and unmovable as ever. "I can call your teachers, as well, since you'll be missing school. Don't worry about a thing, just get back as soon as you can."

"Arigato, Haruka-san!" called Motoko, retreating quickly towards her room when she paused. "Ah....Haruka-san?"

"Hai?"

"What about Su-chan?"

"Oh....uh..." Haruka sighed. While she found the youngest of the residents amusing, sleeping with her was a trial she had no desire to go through. "I'll think of something and tell her you thought of her before you left. That good enough?"

Motoko smiled wryly to herself. "Hai, and again, arigato!"

"Anytime."

+_%_+_%_+_%_+_%_+_%_+_%_+_%_+_%_+_%_+_%_+_%_+_%_+

"Awww...I'm never going to get into Toudai like this!" Keitaro Urashima went on and on grumbling and muttering to himself, walking up the steps to his grandmother's Hotel. He didn't remember the steps being this long...then again, he'd been five the last time he'd been there and usually got carried when going up or down the steps. He still had no idea why he'd been called there, he just hoped to get a hot soak and perhaps a place to sleep if he was lucky. His parents were pushing for him to move out of the house. Again. 

Messy brown hair that never seemed to want to lie down flat plagued his head, his open and honest face weary from the trials of being a 2 years in a row college failure. His warm, chocolate brown eyes scanned the place as he reached the top of the steps, looking rather deserted for even this time of the year as he went in the front door. 

"Tamida!! ...oba-san?" Keitaro wandered through the main rooms, finding them all to be empty. Seeing the hot springs, he shrugged and walked towards them with a smile. "Hm... might as well have a good soak while I wait..."

.#$#.#$#.#$#.#$#.#$#.#$#.#$#.#$#.#$#.#$#.

Motoko watched the scenery impassively as it flashed by, her sword in her lap as she ran her thumb along its handle out of habit. It had been her sister's before, and maybe things would be different if it had stayed that way. True, she was happy at Hinata-sou, but she'd been happier still before this whole mess started and she'd needed to leave for such an extended period of time. 

"Arriving at Otaka Station in five minutes!" came the conductor's voice over the speakers, Motoko reaching for her bag automatically and placing her sword on a holder so she could wear it on her back. Stepping out as the doors slid back, she glanced about and spotted her sister off to the side as serene as ever. Feeling a sudden wave of shy guilt, the young woman ducked her head as her sister's gaze picked her out of the crowd. She hadn't been home to visit in almost two years...and that last visit had been entirely business as well.

The two sisters stood across from each other as they stopped about a few feet apart, so alike in looks with the same smoky-gray eyes and flowing black hair with their flawless, porcelain skin, and yet so different in so many ways. 

"Onne-chan?"

"It's good that you've come," said Tsuruko as she enveloped her little sister in a warm hug. "It's been too long since your last visit."

"Hai, I know," replied Motoko as she glanced away, embarrassed at that fact.

"Come, we have a bath and meal prepared for you so that you'll be refreshed for when Shoji arrives..."

Motoko felt her heart stop as she pulled away quickly. "I do not wish to speak with him," she snapped coldly, turning away as she clenched her hands into fists in her sleeves.

Flinching as Tsuruko put a hand on either shoulder and drew her close from behind, Motoko sighed. "It is the will of the council," her sister explained gently. "He has come to make his final claim...on you. The council has been forced to agree it's legitimate, you have not choice in this matter, Motoko-chan. I've been charged to bring you back to the family grounds...do not make me do it by force."

She unclenched her hands and forced herself to relax. They both knew how a confrontation like that would likely turn out. "I will come," she ground through her clenched jaw. "But only for your sake, onne-san."

"Arigato, Motoko-chan."

»♣♦♠»♣♦♠»♣♦♠»♣♦♠»♣♦♠»♣♦♠»♣♦♠»♣♦♠»♣♦♠»♣♦♠»♣♦♠»♣♦♠»♣♦♠»♣♦♠»

Keitaro groaned as he fell back and started at the ceiling, feeling his body quickly regenerate as it always did. Fingering the pendant that lay under his shirt as he sighed, the poor young man wondered just what it was that cursed his life so. Once again, he was in over his head and no where to run to. The phone rang just as the door to the kitchen opened, the present occupants of the Inn all filing out with Haruka in the back.

"Go on and tell him," she said, taking her cigarette butt and putting it out before tossing it in the bin. "I'll get that....Mooshi mooshi?"

"You can stay," said Naru grudgingly, looking down on him disapprovingly with her bright, light brown eyes. Her hair feel most of the way down her back, a similar color to her eyes with just a shade of red to it and two antenna that stuck out from the top of her head. He hadn't meant to grope her or see her half naked or steal her clothes...it wasn't his fault!! "But the moment you step out of line...!!"

"Keitaro, phone's for you," said Haruka suddenly, saving him from coming up with a reply as he dove for the phone and hid behind Haruka, putting the receiver to his ear.

"Mooshi mooshi?"

"Keitaro-kun! It's me, your grandmother."

"Oba-san! But where are you?? Your message said you wanted me to visit you here at the Inn...?"

"Oh, I know. Don't worry about that right now, at the moment you're rather needed at home..."

"Nani?! What's going on??"

"I'm not sure, Keitaro-kun, only that things aren't going as were first planned. Promise me you'll get home as soon as you can, please?"

"I promise, oba-san." Keitaro glanced over at the girls who watched him, all with varying degrees of curiosity, puzzlement, and annoyance. "I'll go right now, but I think some of the girls would like to speak with you."

"Hai, let me speak with them. I'll see you soon, Keitaro-kun!"

"Hai, oba-san." He took the phone from his and asked, "Does anyone else want to speak with Hina-san?"

"Oh, me! Me!"

"Su wanna talk first!"

"Give me that phone!"

Keitaro dropped the receiver and slipped out the front door, getting a nod of approval from his aunt, Haruka, before he slipped out of sight. Shrugging on his coat as he ran down the steps and checked how much money he had, for if he hurried he might make the next train back...

☺=☻=☺=☻=☺=☻=☺=☻=☺=☻=☺=☻=☺=☻=☺=☻= ☺

Motoko sat by the window of her old bedroom at the traditional family dojo where the council resided, out in the countryside outside of Otaka. The dojo that was used for the daily lessons, as well as where those who were not of the family were taught was in the city itself, but those who had not moved away still lived in these ancient halls and all business concerning family dealings or evil demons was done here.

Her room was smaller than some, but comfortable none the less. Her futon lay along one wall, the wall next to it holding a doorway to one of the side gardens and the wall next to it holding a shortcut to the women's baths. The fourth wall held the door to the main hallway, the one she kept glancing at and waiting vigilantly for her time to come.

The moon rose slowly, the stars coming out one by one to grace the ink-black sky. Dinner had come and gone, and she still waited for the council to call for her. As the heir to the dojo she wore her ceremonial white gi and scarlet hamaka, both done in the finest of materials with subtle differences that made the difference between it and her practice set. Hair tied back from her face with a red tie, she sat there with her sword across her knees and attempted to meditate in the time she had to herself. 

Two sets of footsteps came down the hall, stopping before her door as a hand rapped lightly on the door.

"Motoko-chan?"

"Come in."

The door slid open, revealing Tsuruko standing there in her old, formal kimono, her own sword slung over her back. Her husband, Kenjou, whispered something in her ear and disappeared down the hallway, leaving them alone.

"It is time," said the older sister, watching approvingly as Motoko rose gracefully to her feet, bowing ever so slightly in greeting to each other once she was on her feet. Walking to the door, the younger woman was surprised when her sister suddenly stopped her with an outstretched hand. "There is one thing before you go, onne-chan...a promise."

"Hm?" The heir to the school and dojo looked puzzled, yet nodded all the same. "Of course, anything for you, onne-san."

"Promise me you'll think of the honor of the school, the honor of our mother, and  your own honor, before you act no matter what happens."

"Tsuruko-san...?"

"It is not mine to tell, just promise me this!"

"I promise," said Motoko firmly. 

"Good...let's go." Together, they walked the halls of the main house, coming to a long set of double doors that barred the way to the main hall. Nodding formally to the young man and woman who stood on either side in their own formal gear, the doors were opened before them and the pair entered with the grace and dignity expected of those of their rankings.

Bowing to the council seated at the end of the hall on their slightly raised platform, they took their appointed seats closer to the middle and to the right, leaving a good bit of space between them and the other party there. Elders and influential young ones who were quick of wit and slow to speak lined the walls on either side, each dressed in their best with all weapons lying either to the side or before them in a show of trust as well as proof of arms should things get...messy.

The party beside them was of the Turtle Clan, their father's family group. Shoji, as both sisters preferred to think of him, sat at the very head as cold and untouchable as ever. His weapon lay before him as theirs did, a katana of similar size but far more weight. Dark brown hair and rather tanned skin, he looked nothing like his two daughters save for the determined set of his jaw and masked look on his face, which was the only sign that they were related at all.

Neither party acknowledged the other, and for that point in time it was possibly just as well. The tension in the room was tight enough as it was, if things were to escalate anymore they might just snap.

"Shoji," said the head of the council, a tiny, shriveled old woman with a sword in front of her that was twice her height. "You have come before us, the ruling council of elders of the Aoyama family, to make your final claim on your youngest daughter, Motoko Aoyama. Is this not correct?"

"Hai, Honored Councilwoman Kairi," replied Shoji formally, his voice flat and emotionless. Motoko shuddered involuntarily, hiding her hands in her sleeves so none could see should they start to shake. "By law, she is still half mine, and after her mother's death I did partially hand over my control of her that she might continue her training here with the guarantee that should I ever come for her she would be handed over willingly. If the agreement reached then is not honored, my lawyer will take this to the courts and she will be fully mine once more."

The council and elders murmured among themselves, Kairi using a copper ball and banging it on the table to get order once more. "We of the Council will hear your proposal for your claim, and reserve the right to accept or reject it as was the original agreement," she replied gravely. "After the decision is made, you may do as you please with in the circumstances...we will hold firm!"

Shoji glanced at the man dressed in a fine suit who knelt right beside him, receiving a tiny nod. "Very well. We propose a marriage between my daughter, Motoko Aoyama, and one of the young men from my clan..."

The said young woman froze at those words, Tsuruko discreetly grabbing her arm and holding her in place while the kendo girl wavered between killing her father and killing herself. While the latter would be far easier, the first held a very distinct pleasure with it...

"Kenjou-kun has met him, and he is not so bad, Motoko-chan," whispered Tsuruko out of the side of her mouth. "Remember your promise..."

Solidifying everything she was feeling at that moment, Motoko kept it all coolly contained thought it threatened to boil through her calm exterior as her right hand clenched the handle of her blade. She would use her head, and she would keep her honor, but she would _not_ marry this man without a fight.

"We wish to meet the offered fiancé," said Kairi suddenly, bringing an end to the buzz of the elders in the room. "Arrangements shall be made to bring him here..."

"They are not necessary," cut in Shoji hastily. "He is here though... 'tied up' at the moment..." A cruelly twisted grin came over his face as one of those with him leaned forward and murmured something only he could hear. "Ah! I was mistaken, he's free at the moment and waiting with his parents with the rest of my escort."

"Go get all three of them, Kenjou," said Kairi, the rest of the council rising to their feet as Tsuruko's husband moved silently out the double doors and down the hall. "We will retire to the council chambers and meet the young man there with his parents..."

"A moment, Councilwoman Kairi," said Motoko firmly as she stood suddenly, the fire in her eyes the only sign that she was upset at all. Sword in hand, she went on as everyone in the room went silent and still. "As my right as the Heir of this School of sword, I challenge of the offered fiancé to a duel, and only if he defeats me will he be considered!"

"The boy is untrained in any form of combat, armed or unarmed," cut in Shoji quickly before the council could reply. "As his representative here, though, I will take his place...with the agreement that should Motoko lose she will marry him regardless of the council's decision!"

"I accept the replacement, as well as the new terms," snapped Motoko before the council could do so much as blink. "We begin now!"

The pair turned and faced each other, each drawing their blade instantly as Tsuruko found herself being dragged off to the side before she could so much as protest and the rest of the Turtle Clan scattered out of the way. Shoji circled his daughter, his blade pointed at her the whole while as he sneered at her cruelly.

"You're afraid of me," he murmured as his beady, black eyes bore their way into her mind and the  turtle on the band around his forehead seemed to burn its image in her eyes. "Still scared of me as you always were. Frightened, like the sniveling child you are. Are you going to run away, again? Let someone deal with your actions and take the consequences?"

"I don't fear you." Motoko spun just as Shoji lunged at her, their blades meeting hilt to hilt with Shoji on top, shoving the young woman back and forcing her to roll into a crouch. "And I'll never run from you again!"

"Ha!" Shoji leapt up and did a front flip in the air, coming down on Motoko point first. "Dodge th-"

"HIKEN ZANKUUSEN!!"'

The surprise was evident on Shoji's face as Motoko stood to meet him with her blade parallel to the ground, the vortex of wind that followed it forcing his blade way to the side and in a final blast of ki shot him through the roof and into the sky.

Motoko ran right below the human-sized hole, Tsuruko coming and kneeling beside her with her hands cupped together just like they'd done as children. Leaping up with her sister's boost, the swordswoman did a flip through the hole and landed on the roof, seeing Shoji lying on the ground in the main courtyard below. Lit from the dozens of lights that surrounded the area, it cast an odd shadow over him that reminded Motoko too greatly for her own comfort of those vile, shelled reptiles that she loathed so. Leaping from her spot to a tree nearby and then to the ground, she landed at his side and looked over him in disdain, slowly sheathing her sword when he didn't move.

"Do you concede to me?" she asked coolly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Shoji opened his eyes and leapt to his feet, wiping the damp dirt from his hands onto his green pants. "Feh...you'll have to do better than that to beat me. It is amazing the things Turtles can survive," he snorted derisively as he picked up his blade and held it easily in both hands. "Little girl."

"Haaah!" Motoko whipped out her sword and ran at him as he moved towards her, her bringing up her sword in an arc to the left when Shoji ducked to the right and shoved his sheath behind her right arm. Bringing the hilt of his sword down on the other side to create an opposing force, he snapped the two bones of her forearm completely in half. 

"Stay down, brat," spat the man as he kicked her dropped blade away, shoving the shocked Motoko to the ground as she held her arm to her chest and clamped down on the pain, refusing to make a sound though it throbbed worse than anything she'd felt before in her life. Slowly tying the broken arm to her belt, she rose again using her left arm only as she grit her teeth against the pain and picked up her sword with her good arm to stand before him once more. "Stubborn fool...you never did know what was good for you."

Tsuruko, who'd gotten outside as quickly as she could, was forced to stay where she was and keep her mouth shut though the anger that boiled through her veins was nearly as fierce as Motoko's own. "Onne-chan..."

"She'll be fine," said Kenjou hesitantly as he put both hands around her waist and held her close. "Either way, you can do nothing..." Clouds began to form overhead, a few distant rumbles of thunder adding an ominous undertone to his words. A light drizzle began to fall, slowly wetting everything that was not shielded from it.

"I'm aware of that," snapped the ex swordswoman angrily. "That does not mean I have to like it."

▼*^*▼*^*▼*^*▼*^*▼*^*▼*^*▼*^*▼*^*▼*^*▼*^*▼*^*▼

Keitaro rubbed his sore head as he stood up slowly, his parents immediately on either side of him as they had been the entire time they were there when Kenjou arrived telling him it was time to go. He still didn't know what was going on, all he knew was he'd walked in the door and a mob of his more distant cousins had piled up on him and tied him hand and foot with a gag in his mouth then thrown him in the back of a car and took off for here. Wherever here was, that is.

He'd been untied after they'd arrived and told at sword point by Shoji he'd behave himself or else and not ask any questions. While Keitaro clearly remembered him somehow, he wasn't sure from what and got the feeling he didn't really want to either. Since then he'd sat in a side room with others armed like Shoji was and dressed in ancient Japanese garb, each of them serious and always on the alert though he had a feeling he had more of a reason to fear them than those from the place where he was now.. 

A guy named Kenjou had come and spoken with him privately, just idle conversation about who he was and what he'd been doing for the last few years. While the man had refused to tell him exactly why he was there, he did assure Keitaro that he wasn't on the line to be sacrificed to any ancient turtle god, nor was he here for some archaic form of torture. He seemed nice enough, and Keitaro hoped he'd get a chance to speak with him more later on.

Now, walking along the halls of the whatever it was they were in (he'd been blindfolded as well when they'd shoved him inside) he heard something crash that sounded like it happened from the roof. Remembering his own little fiasco earlier that day, he winced and pitied the poor soul, whoever it was, if their incident was similar to what his own had been.

Kenjou took them to what Keitaro assumed was the front door and handed him over so a group of elderly, but powerful-looking old people who stood there waiting for him. Slipping out the door to the front, he noted it had grown much later than when he'd arrived and his stomach grumbled distantly as it reminded him that he had been neglecting it for more than a few hours.

"We are the Council of the Aoyama family," said a tiny woman who bore a sword twice her size, gazing up at him with stern, dark gray eyes. "Do you know why you've been brought here, Urashima?"

"No," he answered hesitantly. "No one's really told me anything."

"Well...you look decent enough," muttered the old woman to herself, studying him for a moment or two more when she nodded ever so slightly to herself glanced around to her companions to find them doing the same. "You are here because your clansman, Shoji, has offered you in marriage to our Heir to the school."

Keitaro paused, a look of disbelief apparent on his face. "You have to be kidding me...right?"

"I'm not," replied the Councilwoman as she opened the doors to the outside. Following them out, he saw a young girl who looked to be 16 or so battling it out with Shoji, her right arm tied to her waist as she attempted to beat back his ridiculing blows, all of them solely to force her to move. Each step jarred her arm a little more, and her face was etched with the pain of dealing with it for so long.

"What's going on?" he asked as he looked around, seeing Kenjou standing nearby with a woman who was very similar in looks to the young girl who was fighting. She was angered, he could tell that much, and backed up a step from her as another vein popped into view on her forehead. "Uh...scary...who's that girl fighting Shoji-san?"

"That is Motoko, the heir to the school I told you of," replied the councilwoman Kairi flatly. "...she's also your possible fiancee."

"Oh...why's she fighting Shoji-san, then?" Keitaro shuddered as the man's blade flashed in the electric light. The clouds were now thick overhead, the stars and sky completely hidden from view with the impending storm. The drizzle began to work itself into a heavy rain, soaking those things that were not thoroughly wet before. He watched the young woman intently. Under all that rain and the grime from where she'd taken a fall she was probably very beautiful, but there was something distinctly warrior-like about her as well. "And what's wrong with her right arm?"

"She's used her right of combat as the heir to try and rid herself of you, though I think it had more to do with her trying to defy her father rather than trying to rid herself of you personally," replied Kairi simply, watching the battle with emotionless eyes. "She's overruled us on the council, and we cannot interfere without destroying both our honor as well as her own. Win or lose...it will be entirely up to her."

"No one ever wants me," replied Keitaro glumly. "And this one without even meeting me! I do have horrible luck...what about her arm, though?"

"He broke it," replied the woman standing with Kenjou suddenly through her clenched teeth. "And of course, she refused to give to him..."

"She's a very stubborn girl," agreed Kairi dryly. "It is her greatest strength...and weakness."

☼-♀-☼-♀-☼-♀-☼-♀-☼-♀-☼-♀-☼-♀-☼-♀-☼-♀-☼-♀-☼-♀-☼-♀-☼

Motoko knew she was not doing well. He was toying with her, playing with her to show just how weak and insignificant she was to him. His blows here only at partial force, his swings slow and clumsy, his thrusts just held back enough that she'd be able to slip by. He was giving her chance after chance to get through huge holes in his defense that she couldn't touch because she was fighting with her left hand, and she hated every moment of it. 

The rain had made her clothes heavy and cumbersome, and her grip on the sword unsure. If only she still had the use of her right hand...

Shoji darted in at Motoko to the right just then, the kendo girl managing to fend off his thrust, but unable to avoid the back sweep of his blade, the very tip of it entering her flesh at her left him and traveling up along her ribs in a clean cut. Staggering back, the flash of pain blinded her as Shoji cruelly hooked her leg with his own and hit her knee with his fist at just the right angle to pop it out of its socket and then smashed her in the ribs with the hilt of his sword, letting her collapse face down in the mud as the floodgates of heaven opened up. 

The rain feel in solid sheets that thundered down on everyone and everything, all still as death as they watched Motoko cough up a mouthful of blood and slowly struggle to her knees, leaning to the left where she had the support of her good leg and arm and held her bleeding side as the scarlet flow trickled through her fingers to stain the ground below.

"You should've stopped while you were relatively ahead," sneered Shoji as he strolled back to his daughter, watching in contempt as she tried to stand and couldn't find the strength, toppling to the ground in a heap once more. 

Kenjou restrained Tsuruko, though it tore his heart to do so, as Shoji raised his blade again, this time aiming for Motoko's bared neck and shoulders. 

A figure suddenly interposed himself between the two, arms spread wide as he shouted in the rain, "Shoji, enough!"

Murmurs rose from those around the sidelines as the young man barely old enough not to be counted as a boy and the older warrior stared each other down. 

"She's been disobedient to her father, boy," said Shoji suddenly, breaking the silence as he lowered his sword, though he didn't sheath it just yet. "She needs to be punished, like any unruly child."

"You've punished her enough!" his opposition cried back, refusing to budge even an inch. "You've won. Shoji, you drew first blood. There is no need to continue this duel!"

"If it ends here, you must marry her, then," Shoji reminded him with an evil smirk in low voice so only he could hear as the rain continued to pour, running off them all in small rivulets and streams. "Is this what you want, Urashima?"

"I will do what I must to honor my family," he replied flatly, and just as quietly. "Even if it is not to my preference. But I cannot allow you to harm this young woman as she is!"

"Not like you could stop me if I wished to," replied Shoji with a strange gleam in his eyes that made Keitaro quake on the inside. 

"Then at least I'll have died a death that was worthwhile," came the shaky reply. "Protecting someone rather than harming them!"

"Feh, I have tired of this." Raising his voice, he went on. "Very well, I declare victory on the count of first-blood, and my daughter Motoko Aoyama will marry Urashima of the Turtle Clan." He glanced over at the council, daring them to disagree as he smirked at the barely contained rage on Tsuruko's face. Picking up Motoko's fallen blade, he planted it point first into the ground between him and the elders as if mocking them with its presence. "Does this satisfy you?"

"This satisfied us," replied Kairi tightly, her small hands nearly bending her sword in half as she gripped it.

"Come, we will leave immediately."

"Easy," murmured Keitaro as he pulled off his jacket and put it around the young woman he assumed was Motoko Aoyama's shoulders. Pulling out a handkerchief, he held it to her bleeding wound. "We'll get you some help fast...Shoji-san, she needs to see a doctor-"

"The priests will do well enough for her," cut in the swordsman as he and his men formed a ring around the pair to deter any who might try and prevent their leaving. "Come, we have wasted enough time here, help her to the cars, Urashima. We leave now."

"What...?!" Shoji turned and gave Keitaro a look that sent shivers up and down his spine in a very unpleasant manner. 

"Do it, boy."

"Hair, sir..." He reached down, putting his hands on the young woman who looked up at him with hate and disgust raging in her eyes as she jerked herself away from him, though it must have hurt her greatly to do so.

"Don't touch me!" she cried, trying to scramble away as she moaned from pain of her would. 

"Please, I…"

"Quiet, brat!" Shoji leaned over Keitaro and smacked Motoko across the face, the force jerking her head back as her eyes rolled in her head and a trickle of blood began to flow from her split lip. 

"Bastard," she spat, blinking as she tried to focus her eyes. "Never…won't go…can't make me…"

"Shut up!" Shoji drew his hand back, striking out again blindly, though he found his hand connecting with something than his intended target. Keitaro blinked, his head leaning to the side as he tried to regain his senses after the shock his face had just absorbed. "Fool of a boy, what're you-"

"Don't hit her."

"..what?" 

"I said, don't hit her again." Keitaro looked up at him, setting his jaw in a determined line as he gingerly touched his cheek to make sure nothing other than some tenderness was wrong with it. "I'll get her to the car, just don't touch her again."

"You're both stubborn fools. Very well, I leave her to you."

Keitaro knelt beside the young woman again, apologizing profusely as he hooked one arm under her knees and another around her shoulders, looking at her to meet her confused and pain-dazzled eyes with his own. 

"Please let me do this, I can't keep Shoji away from you if you don't at least try to cooperate…" She gave him a slight nod after a moment, and he went on, lifting her clumsily as he tired to jar her wounds as little as possible. 

One of the men stopped them right as Keitaro reached the first car, taking Motoko's knee in firm hands and popping the joint back in place as she gasped in pain. Motioning for Keitaro to move on, he could do nothing but obey and place her in the car next to himself, trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Fool..." she murmured through a groan of pain as he opened the window that separated the front from the back of the car. Looking at him for the first time, she tried to back away from him and ended up flexing her wound in a way that sent her doubled over in pain. "Who are y- Ahh!!"

"Shoji-san, I'm going to need some bandages and stuff if you don't want her blood all over the inside of your car..." A first aid kit and some rags hit Keitaro in the head. "Ow....arigato." Turning back to his patient, he opened the first aid kit quickly. "What?"

"Who are you?" she gasped as they roared down the road. "Ahh...why are you doing this?"

"Careful, just try and relax." Keitaro placed the rags over the kerchief which was now soaked all the way through, binding it all as tight as he dared. "My name is Keitaro. Please, try and stay still, I promise I won't hurt you I'm just trying to help..." He nodded as she relaxed ever so slightly, going back to the wound. "If you really want to know why, I'm not sure myself. All I know is to continue a fight when your opponent is obviously beaten and no longer challenging you...that's just wrong..." They both fell silent as Keitaro finished tying the tail ends and turned to her arm, attempting to be as gentle as possible as he used a set a splits that 'magically' appeared from the front and hit him in the head.

"You should have stayed out of this," whispered Motoko, a few stray tears falling from her eyes. "I didn't ask you to throw your life away with mine, I was ready to give mine away for my honor…"

"No," replied Keitaro with a stubborn look much like her own from earlier. "Life is too precious to be wasted like that. I don't know anything about you except that you were willing to go to any lengths to defeat your father honorably, therefore you do still have honor! You have kept your word in your agreement, and you will marry m...the one he's chosen, right?"

"I must, I gave my word...and you've somehow managed to keep him from killing me to so I don't have a choice." The words were forced, with a wry edge to them that made Keitaro's lips curl up slightly. 

"Then you still have honor, as well as my respect which may not mean much to you but it does to me. I won't let you lose your life when you have so much left to live for."

"How would you know…?"

The car suddenly screeched to a halt, Keitaro taking Motoko in his arms to cushion her from the worst of it. "We are here," said Shoji flatly, getting out and heading for the temple they'd parked in front of.

"Here," said Keitaro as he opened his own door and hopped out, running around to hers to help her once more. "Just take it easy, we'll get you some help here, I promise..."

"Leave her to the Priests," ordered Shoji as he clapped a hand on the back of Keitaro's neck and led him away by force. "You and I must have some words together...." 

Motoko watched through lowered lids as they entered the temple and vaguely noted it as someone picked her up as well, bringing her out of the rain to the warm, sheltered inside before her world spiraled into darkness...

◄☼►o◄☼►o◄☼►o◄☼►o◄☼►o◄☼►o◄☼►o◄☼►o◄☼►

Opening her eyes what seemed ages later, though from the stars that twinkled overhead through the window she guessed she could not have been out for more than an hour, Motoko took stock of her being where she lay. Someone had changed her clothes, her wound was freshly cleaned and bound up well enough, her middle for her probably cracked ribs was bound with some sort of support pads, her arm had been set and splinted, and her knee had been wrapped up as well with some sort of a poultice on it...

"You're awake, good," said Shoji as he suddenly appeared beside her, holding something in his hands as he took a hold of her face a forced her to drink it down. "Come on now, the sooner you do the sooner this'll be over..."

Motoko felt herself falling into a heavy mist as her senses were completely overwhelmed by something she'd never felt before, and couldn't quite identify. Bewildered and afraid, she quickly became lost in her own mind...

^*^%^*^%^*^%^*^%^*^%^*^%^*^%^*^%^*^%^*^%^*^%^*^%^*^%

Keitaro frowned when he came in to fetch Motoko, finding her dressed in a fine kimono and sitting completely still for an old woman who applied the traditional makeup to her face. His own kimono was just as nice, but they were only borrowing them for the ceremony at hand. Walking in, he shook her shoulder gently to find her looking up at him with a completely vacant look on her face.

"What the-?!"

"T'was Master Shoji's doing," replied the old woman in a hushed voice as he grabbed her arm, her feebly pulling away and him backing off quickly as he realized what he'd done.

"Gomen," he apologized quickly. "But...what's wrong with her?"

"If it's what he usually uses, she'll be completely pliable and do anything you tell her to without question for the next several hours," replied the old woman worriedly. "Not as far as speaking or nothing like that, just actions and simple orders...it's disturbing, I tell you, to see such a spirited young thing be turned to a zombie like this..."

"Will she get through it?" asked Keitaro immediately, searching Motoko's face for some sign that she was still there, deep inside.

"It'll wear off in a few hours or so, and she'll sleep for a mighty long time after that," replied the woman as she rose unsteadily, took her things and headed for the doorway. "I must leave, Master Shoji gets touchy when he thinks others are speaking about him behind his back..."

"Of course, I apologize for having bothered you," replied Keitaro as he took Motoko's hand and pulled her gently to her feet, surprised when she simply rose as he did and stood there looking at the ground. "Please, Motoko, can you hear me? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She looked up at him, something peaking through in those cloudy eyes giving him a glimmer of hope....but it was dashed away as two of the other men came in, demanding they hurry up as fast as they could. 

"We're coming," Keitaro called back, taking Motoko's hand and leading her through the temple to the main room where everything had been set up. She followed as quiet as a lamb, the silence that surrounded them being stretched and strained until it was almost unbearable for the poor boy. He almost envied the drugged young woman, because at least she was seemingly oblivious to this...torture.

Coming to the main hall, they walked down the center together and each took their seat, kneeling on their separate cushions in front of the altar. Motoko continued to stare at the ground, Keitaro wishing somehow she was at least coherent and willing to go through with the ceremony. To him, it felt like he was...cheating. Like, without her actual consent and willingness to do it, that it shouldn't count.

The ceremony flew by in the wink of an eye, the glass of sake being passed back and forth its customary six times. Keitaro and Motoko both drank of it their allotted three sips, words were spoken, documents brought out and signed with seals, stamps, and all. The moment it was complete the other men in the room, including the priests, gathered their things and vanished from sight.

Keitaro was left with Shoji and the still drugged Motoko, standing to face the older man in his cumbersome robes. 

"You are being given a choice now, boy," said Shoji arrogantly as he stood there at ease, arms crossed over his chest and smirking confidently. "Your parents, as you noticed, took off for their home when we left the dojo, and told me to tell you they're forwarding your things to Hinata-sou. Whether you live there or not is your choice, just get your things from there and don't expect to becoming back home unless you've got some news about grandkids or something. So obviously, you can't go with them.

"For right now, you can come with us or you can go on your own. Here's the way I see it, though. You've got your girl drugged, and she's not going to be giving you any satisfaction the moment she's of her own mind again, so no one's going to say a word if you have your way with her now. Come with us, and we'll even supply you with enough of the drug to keep you...sated for the next couple years whenever you need a good screw. On top of that, we'll finally accept you as one of us and give you a place to stay among our people. For a loser like you, I'd say that's a pretty good deal."

"What's my other choice?" asked Keitaro quietly, his face hidden from sight as he'd turned to help Motoko to her feet, still in her stupor. 

"You can crawl back to her family, hope they don't skin you alive, and never hear from us again," replied Shoji, his voice being lowered to a growl. "Like I said, it's your choice, but only a fool..."

"We're not going."

Shoji paused as he uncrossed his arms and looked down on Keitaro in annoyance. "You're what?"

"We're not going with you," repeated Keitaro, looking up as he put himself between Shoji and Motoko once more. "You sicken me, Shoji! Offering me this young woman against her choice...and drugging her on top of that! How can you live with yourself, knowing you're destroying her life in one night...and making her a slave forever if I did take you up on your offer? I'm ashamed to be related to you at all. We'll find our own way home."

"The priests have been ordered not to assist you in any way," growled Shoji as he leveled at him a glare that probably would've sent most men to their knees. "And it's miles back to get there. The girl probably won't be able to walk it either, what with her knee still weak and cracked ribs...you'd be putting her in grave danger if you don't accept our hospitality."

"I believe she would rather face the danger with me were she able to speak, rather than go with you," replied the young man firmly. "We're not coming, Shoji. That's it."

"How will you get there? By foot? It will take you hours at best, perhaps until tomorrow night if you have to stop more than once."

"I will find a way."

"You're a fool, Urashima." Shoji marched to the door, then paused as he stood in the archway. "You have fifteen minutes to change and be gone before my men open fire on the priests they have at gunpoint out here. I'd hurry, if I were you."

"Nani?!"

"Please," said the head of the temple as he came forward with their clothes. "Change and be gone for the sake of my fellow brothers...!"

Keitaro sighed as he accepted the clothes, all cleaned and dried somewhat. "Gomen nasi, for causing this trouble...we will leave as quickly as possible." Handing Motoko her clothes, he led her behind a screen and ordered her to change, the chemicals that still controlled her mind making her nod and her hands quickly loosen the bindings of her kimono. Keitaro scrambled out of there as fast as he could and got behind his own screen, trying to stop the nosebleed from the nice flash of cleavage he'd gotten.

Coming back out minutes later, he crept around the edge of Motoko's screen as was relieved, so he wouldn't lose more blood, that she was fully dressed in her tattered and torn gi and hamaka, waiting for someone else to tell her what to do.

"Come," he said kindly, taking her arm to help support her as she limped back out, leaving the borrowed clothes where they were and heading out the front door and down the main steps. "We're leaving!" he called to the men with the guns nervously as he helped Motoko on his back after a few moments of thought at the bottom of the steps. "And they're doing nothing for us, so please don't hurt them..." Turning away as he saw them lower their weapons, the novices and priests who'd been held captive scuttling back inside, he began to walk back the way they came as slowly and carefully as he could so as to jar Motoko's wounds as little as possible.

Panting moments later with the temple barely out of sight, Keitaro began to have doubts about what he had done. His new wife hung limply on his back, her wounds still fresh and sore in a way that he wasn't able to heal. It was cold out, and they had little protection from the elements should it start to rain again. Had he let his pride get in the way of his commonsense?

"Gomen, Motoko-chan...it seems I've made a mess of things again..."

"Not really." Keitaro looked up and was surprised to see a young boy standing before him, all dressed in dark grays that hid him well in the shadows.

"Uh...wait, who are you?" asked Keitaro, feeling rather stupid and confused, which was relatively normal for him.

"Call me Zazie," replied the boy with a grin as he beckoned for Keitaro to follow him. "Master Shoji did order the priests not to help you, but he didn't say the stable boy couldn't..." Slipping back into the shadows, he reappeared a moment later with two horses and a small wagon, helping Keitaro get Motoko in the back on a pad of straw before hopping up into the driver's seat.

"Arigato," said Keitaro thankfully as he sat down beside her, getting them both comfortably situated as the wagon took off into the night.

"Don't thank me, I just wanna thumb my nose as Shoji, so to speak," replied the boy with a shrug as he huddled down in his seat and urged the horses into a gallop. "'Sides...I owe her family one." The boy grinned to himself as they sped through the night. "We headed to the Shinmeiryuu School and Summer Training grounds?"

"Hai."

"Alrighty then..."

◘○§○◘◘○§○◘◘○§○◘◘○§○◘◘○§○◘◘○§○◘◘○§○◘◘○§○◘

_Clouds and mists surrounded her, wrapping her in their stifling confines as she struggled to find her way out. Bit by bit, growing stronger as time went on, she fought her way through and reached the surface, coming to the light again..._

Motoko woke looking up at a strangely familiar ceiling, wearing one of her old kimonos and feeling very confused. Had she been dreaming all this time? She was at home, in her old room, that was for sure, but...what of her battle with Shoji and her marriage to the strange young man whose face she could not recall? Was it all real, or had her imagination run loose once more? It was more vivid and real than her usual dreams, but she'd been known for some fairly potent visions in her mind before...

Standing, she slowly walked to the door of her room that led to the gardens, opening it and standing there in the walkway as she observed the outside. Her nieces and nephews played with their cousins and a young man she didn't immediately recognize in the gardens, running about and laughing heartily at their older companion's antics. He seemed to stumble and fall no matter what he did, yet the children obviously loved having him around and the swordswoman let one of her rare smiles briefly tough her lips in spite of herself at the sight.

Tsuruko stood in the shadows, observing her sister silently. There was something...different about her. Her spirit, though no longer whole was not shattered but simply...bent, so to speak. Molded, perhaps, would be a better word. Her inner core was not broken, but the righteous anger was no longer there, the fire that fueled her constant training. It had simply...vanished, and had been replaced by an aura of uncertainty as well as curiosity directed mainly at the young man before her. 

"He will make a fine father one of these days," she commented suddenly from behind her, Motoko jumping at that sound. Feeling a sharp stab through her side, she looked down and saw a few spots of blood coming through her kimono. She had been injured...? Looking up, she realized who it was and forgot about the pain altogether.

"Onne-chan!" She sighed and gave her sister and annoyed look, turning it to a smile when her sister glared back and both broke down into soft laughter that was shared only between the two of them. "Who is he, though? One of the trainee's brothers or cousins from town?"

"Do you not recognize him?" asked the elder sister in confusion. Upon seeing Motoko shake her head slowly, she sighed. "Then, he was right...he is your husband, Motoko, and his name is Keitaro Urashima."

"Then...it wasn't a dream..." Sighing heavily, the kendo girl felt her right forearm, her ribs, and her knee, finding them all fully healed. Opening her kimono, she gingerly touched the bandaged wound, surprised that it wasn't healed. "Tsuruko-chan...why wasn't this healed? My arm and ribs are whole again."

"You were touched by a demon blade, and while we were able to battle the spirits that infected the wound from the blade and render them inactive...we cannot heal it the way we normally would," came the calm reply. Motoko winced, opening the bandages and noting the wound had opened up once more. Letting her robe hang loose, she reached for some bandages, and began to rewrap it herself. 

"I really did lose...though, after we arrived at the temple...ah, now it comes back to me."

"Something wrong?" asked the elder of the two, simply going on when Motoko didn't reply. "He claims Shoji drugged you, and from what we could see it was true," explained Tsuruko as she came over and took a hold of her sister's chin, staring deeply into her eyes. "Hm...at least it left none of its effects behind. Then again, you have been asleep for three days..."

"Three days?!"

"Hai. Tonight, since you're awake, we'll have your wedding feast. The day after is yours to rest and get...comfortable with your new husband, and the day after that you are supposed to return home. However, do you remember anything at all from the temple? We have only Urashima's word to go on..."

"Yes...somewhat..." Motoko thought back, those memories feeling more like an out-of-body experience rather than having done them herself. "As much as I detest to speak of it, for it seems to go against everything life has ever taught me about males, it seems fate has deemed to prove all my logic wrong."

Tsuruko slowly raised an eyebrow at her sister's statement. "Motoko-chan, I have always told you not all men are evil...Kenjou-kun certainly isn't, and neither was your grandfather before his death many years ago."

"Hai, but...I did not see them as men, per say." Motoko furrowed her brow as she tried to put her feelings into words. "There are a few -though they are very few indeed!- honorable men in this world. Kenjou, I suppose, is one for he saved you from your grief with...he whom I won't speak of. And I can name a sensei or two from school who have greatly helped me with my studies, making them honorable as well, however the majority of the males with in this world, and all of those who are of this Keitaro fellow's age, do not fall into that category."

"Go on with what you remember, though," urged Tsuruko suddenly with a slight grin. "That I might compare with it what Keitaro-san has told me."

"Hai...hm, he assisted me on the way there, and then was going to help me some more, I believe, had _he_ not dragged him away suddenly. I did not actually realize at first in the car who he was, for he did not tell me he was the one who was to marry me. He gave me the impression he had helped me because, perhaps, he wished to, rather than was forced to...? He told me life was too precious to be wasted in such a way, though I dimly recall him perhaps willing to sacrifice his life for another…

"Anyway, I was unconscious for awhile, I am sure of that, and then I woke to find that bastard with me...he gave me something, a drink of sorts, that made me physically incapable of controlling my body. I would react to any command given to me no matter what, though my mind was still functioning properly. It was as if I was merely watching the world through another's eyes...they did perform the marriage ceremony, yes, and I did sign the papers, though I was still drug-dazed."

"We have a copy, given to us by the young man himself. It is legal, the elders checked over any and all possibilities. What happened next, though? What of your return?" 

Motoko paused, her eye twitching ever so slight. "Keitaro was then given a choice..."

"A choice?"

"Hai, to be allowed back in the Turtle Clan with some sort of status, as well as more of the drug that controlled me at the moment." The kendo girl practically ground her teeth together in a growl. "_He_ offered me as nothing more than a pleasure toy to my new husband...the other choice was to leave on foot and hopefully make it back to you, here, before the elements, or some other force got to us. He, obviously, chose the later."

"You do realize that, even now that you are back here, we will expect you to complete your marital duties sometime soon, correct?" asked Tsuruko suddenly with a hidden edge to her voice that made her sister wince. "Especially if you wish to have this back anytime soon..." Tsuruko brought out Motoko's blade from behind her back, all cleaned and polished within its sheath.

"Shishui! Well, I...eh..."

"Get changed, for that can be discussed later," ordered Tsuruko as she tossed her a set of her usual practice clothes, handing her the sword handle first with the barest of smiles. "And I will tell you what you have missed since then. Your husband, Urashima, brought you with some stable boy around dawn three days ago. We took you in, and except for breaks to speak with the elders or play with the children when I made him go and get some fresh air, he's hardly left your side to be honest. I'm surprised you actually woke during one of the rare times he was away from your side..."

Motoko listened with half her mind as she quickly dressed, lacing up her hamaka and tying the gi closed before securing her belt. The other half was trying to figure out this enigma that had somehow made its way into her life named Keitaro. He was a paradox of everything she'd ever learned about men from life in general, the first being that he wasn't the pervert most men turned out to be. She knew she'd started to undress in front of him while drugged, and she'd actually panicked inside her mind and had been grateful when he'd courteously left as quickly as possible. Not that she could stop him should he wish to have her later on, but at least he'd kept to himself while she wasn't in control of herself. 

He'd also saved her life. She'd seen the bloodthirsty glint in Shoji's eyes, he'd meant for it all to end permanently right then and there. Yet this young man had seemingly risked his life...why would he do that for her? Yes, he had said something about life being too precious to waste…yet… There had to be something she hadn't seen...perhaps he had been told all ahead of time, and was merely acting his part. From what Tsuruko was rambling on about though, that could not be true, he'd been as clueless as she up until he'd walked in on the fight. There had to be an ulterior motive, he was one of _them_after all...something told her this was a pointless argument with herself. That, if he'd had an ulterior motive, he'd already let the prime opportunity to escape go by without any remorse at all. In fact, she'd felt him relax once _he_ had left the temple.

She recalled his kindness as well, though it rankled to do so for it also reminded her of her defeat. He'd been gentle...ever caring perhaps, while doing what he could for her in the car as they'd sped away. And then, he'd stood up to Shoji in her defense again, and apologized to her afterwards while he'd carried her on his back as if all this mess were all his fault and not _that bastards_... He'd taken a blow that was meant for her. 

"Are you listening?" asked Tsuruko sharply, her words finally penetrating the younger girl's heavy thoughts as she looked up with a startled blush.

"Nani? Oh, hai! Gomen, onne-san..."

"Come," said Tsuruko with a wink as she mussed Motoko's hair affectionately. "It's time you finally formally met him, and we have some things that need to be taken care of as well."

"Hai, Onne-san."

↓→↑↓→↑↓→↑↓→↑↓→↑↓→↑↓→↑↓→↑↓→↑↓→↑↓→↑↓→↑↓→↑↓→↑↓→↑↓→↑

Keitaro laughed as Yoshi jumped on his back, grabbing the little 8 year old boy and tickling him mercilessly until he dropped to the ground squealing like a girl. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"You hath tortured my brother and must be punished!" cried Miko, the eldest of the his nieces and nephews at ten years of age, as she stood there with her wooden sword pointed at Keitaro and the rest of her siblings and cousins swarming around her. "We shall smite thee like the evil one that thine are, 'Taro-san! CHARGE!!"

"AHH!! Please, no! I give, I give, I give!!! Gomen!!" Keitaro was pulled to the ground by the small mass of wriggling bodies and soon found himself with his arms pinned to the ground and being tickled to death by 7 sets of eager hands. "Ahhahahah!! No, please, no, gomen, I give....ahahehehahah!!"

"Hey, there! No fair, ganging up on the poor man by himself!" scolded Kenjou teasingly as he swept Sato and Yuki, one of the cousins and Yoshi's twin sister, up under each arm and spun them around a few times before dropping them to the ground and laughing as they stumbled about dizzily.

"Not fair, Oto-san!" slurred Yuki as she tried to right herself and fell flat on her butt. "Owies..."

"Oh, did you fall down? Come here, I think you'll be alright..."

"What're the horses for?" asked Keitaro as he managed to finally free himself from the raging terrors and sent them off to play elsewhere, Kenjou giving him a hand as he got to his feet and dusted his jeans and tee-shirt off lightly. 

"We're going for a ride," explained Kenjou simply. 

"Who's we?" 

"You, me, Tsuruko-chan, Motoko-san..."

"Wait, she's awake? Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Oh, she had some other business to take care of at the time..."

Keitaro rolled his eyes as a clamor arose to his right, all seven younglings swarming the pair that had appeared from one of the doors that opened into the gardens. Both were dressed similarly in the white gis and colored hamakas that everyone who practiced the school of sword wore, with their long black hair bound up to hang in pony tails and their swords at their side.

"Mo-chan!!"

"Ka-san!!"

"You're not sick no more!!"

"It's oba-san!"

"Mo-chan?" asked Keitaro as they drew closer, letting the pair come to them as they stood there with the four-legged beasts. 

"Their nick name for her," explained Kenjou with a shrug. "Just like they call you 'Taro-san. It's just something they do."

"Ah..."

"Kenjou-kun," called Tsuruko as she waved slightly. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Of course," he replied quickly with a grin. "I know better than to disobey!"

"But I thought you liked being punished..."

Kenjou turned bright red as Keitaro turned away and coughed discreetly to hide his own blush. That was FAR too much detail for his liking. The tall, and very beautiful in her own, woman who he'd married slowly walked forward beside her elder sister, young Rei in her arms and both Yoshi and Yuki hanging from her back. Miko stood proudly at her side, observing her with the same open admiration she held for her sister.

"Keitaro Urashima," said Tsuruko formally as she turned aside from her children and nephews, smoothing out her robes as she straightened herself. "I present to you my sister, and your wife, Motoko..." She turned to Motoko, giving her an encouraging smile as she went on. "Motoko-chan, this is Keitaro Urashima, your husband."

Motoko bowed immediately, her long hair hiding her face with its black tresses. 

"Very pleased to have finally made your acquaintance," said Keitaro warmly with a wry smile as he bowed to her deeply. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was originally, things were a little hectic at the time..."

"The fault was mine, for starting something that I couldn't finish," replied Motoko softly, keeping her eyes downcast as she put Yoshi and Yuki back on their feet, sending them off to play but allowing Rei who clung to her desperately to stay where she was. "Arigato, for what you did, for you didn't have to..."

"Ah, it was nothing. How are you feeling, though? They told me they were speed-healing you, but there was a problem along the way...?"

"Other than some weakness, I'm fully healed except for my side..." She shifted Rei carefully to her other arm so she wouldn't be resting so close it with a flinch. "It will take a great deal longer to mend... I do thank you for the speed with which you returned here. I would be in a great deal more pain, should things have been different." 

"Thank Zazie, for helping us as he did. I just did what I thought you would prefer." Keitaro scratched the back of his head nervously as he blushed, grinning at Rei who grinned back and immediately reached for him. 

"'Taro-san!"

"Hm?" Motoko looked up at her, confused, as the toddler wiggled in her arms.

"Wanna see 'Taro-san!" The little girl leaned towards Keitaro, him stepping forward and holding out his hands to catch her as she quickly wormed her way free. "Wanna go for ride, 'Taro-san!"

"Right now? You just had one a few minutes ago!" protested Keitaro teasingly as he gently swung her on his back. "Well, I guess just a quick one won't hurt...excuse me, Motoko-san, this will just take a moment."

"Yah!!"

Tsuruko and Kenjou drew away, talking quietly as Keitaro trotted around the garden in a circle, going fast enough to convince the young girl they were 'flying with the wind' but not so fast that he might trip and hurt them both. Motoko watched him closely, even closing her eyes and reaching for his presence...but finding nothing about him that resembled her father or his men in the least. He was...pure, so to speak. His ki was calm and gentle, for all that is was practically nonexistent. There was a something that sent of a slight alarm bell within her mind, but she couldn't pin it down exactly and dismissed it as him being male.

Watching as he carefully placed Rei on the ground with the other children, she covered her mouth when he tripped and stumbled into a couple of boulders, rising slowly and rubbing his head slightly but seemingly unharmed other than that. So he wasn't the most graceful person to walk the earth, but he was still kind and patient with the children in a way that she could relate to, as well as they trusted him so completely…

Keitaro felt a pair of eyes on him and turned slowly, seeing Motoko studying him from across the way by the horses. Her face was completely masked, but her eyes held a subtle curiosity mixed with a touch of warmth that made him smile and blush. Seeing her eyes come into focus suddenly, she blushed and turned away swiftly, almost with a defiant touch to it, as she nervously checked over the harness of the taller of the two geldings. 

"We're ready to go," said Tsuruko suddenly, going to the other horse's side and swinging up into the saddle gracefully. Motoko followed her lead, turning her mount hesitantly and offering a hand to Keitaro though she refused to meet his eyes. He was surprised at her strength as she pulled him most of the way up, seating himself firmly behind her.

"Uh...gomen, but where do I hold on?" asked Keitaro nervously as the beast moved under him, this being the first time he'd ever ridden a horse since doing one of those kiddy rides when he was five and falling flat on his face when he'd tried to dismount on his own. 

Motoko cleared her throat and replied distantly, "Give me your hands."

"Ok..." She guided them to in front of her where the pommel was, his arms encircling her waist. Keitaro probably would've burst into a nosebleed had Tsuruko and Kenjou not burst into a gallop right then, goading Motoko into a race as she took off after them.

"Put your feet in the stirrups behind mine," she instructed as he began to get a hold of the rhythm after a few moments of having his brains bounced around like a tennis ball. "Lean forward a little...that's it."

The two time college failure smiled as the wind rushed past them, his companion murmuring to the giant bay gelding as they sped onwards faster and faster. Slowly they were gaining on the pair in front of them, but Keitaro got the feeling Motoko was holding her mount back slightly as they went on.

"Can we beat them?" he asked, leaning forward some more so he'd be heard. 

"We could," she admitted, glancing back at him. "Why?"

"They offered us a race, why not do as they asked?" replied Keitaro with a grin as he looked back at Tsuruko and Kenjou's backs chuckling. 

"Hm...as you wish." If he thought they'd been going fast before, now they were flying. Coming up even with them, Tsuruko and Kenjou exchanged grins before urging their own mount to go faster as well.

"Do you see Kenjou, how he's partially standing?" asked Motoko as she crouched down lower behind the horse's neck.

"Hai," replied Keitaro as he glanced over and watched for a minute. "Is that what you want me to do?"

"It would help."

"I'll try, then..." Keitaro moved slowly, changing his hands from the pommel to her waist as he scooted closer and did his best to emulate Kenjou. Realizing his mistake as she suddenly bit of a cry of pain, he shifted them a little higher and was far more careful. Inch by inch, they began to pull in the lead, a stream coming into view up ahead.

"Hold on!" cautioned Motoko as the gelding suddenly stretched out his legs that extra bit and leapt over the moving waters to the bank on the other side. Skidding to a halt, the gelding's hooves plowed little grooves in the ground as they quickly came to a stop. Or, Motoko and her mount did. Keitaro, on the other hand, was another matter entirely...

"AHHHHH!!!"

*THUD*

"Ehh..."

"Keitaro-san!" Motoko slid off her horse and was at his side as quickly as she could move, helping to support him as he stumbled to his feet. "Why did you let go?!"

"Eh...gomen," he said with a grin as he gingerly rubbed the new lump on his head. "It's my fault, I'm just clumsy like that..." Blushing as they realized how close together they were, they jumped back like startled rabbits and stared in the opposite direction of each other. "Uh...is your side ok? Gomen, for holding on so hard, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"I'm fine," she replied quietly with a slight shrug. "Pain is not a permanent discomfort...it will pass."

"Come on!" called Kenjou as he and Tsuruko dismounted as well, tying their horse with Motoko's before starting down the path to their right. Holding hands, the elder couple led the way as Motoko followed, Keitaro following her a few steps behind as he took in the beautiful scenery around him. It wasn't quite fall yet, everything still green and full of life in the mid afternoon sun. "We have just enough time to make it to the shrine and back and then be able to change before the feast to tonight if we hurry."

"Feast?" asked Keitaro and Motoko at the same time, glancing at each other in surprise and hastily looking away when they realized the other was looking. 

"Hai, our families' celebration of your wedding, as I already told you earlier Motoko-chan," replied Tsuruko with a carefree grin. "We weren't allowed to have your wedding here, but that does not mean we will allow it to go by unnoticed."

"Who's been invited?" asked the younger sister carefully, a nervous look coming over her face.

"The aunts, the uncles, both removed sets of grandparents, mother's great-grandparents, your second cousins, a few great aunts from the south..."

Motoko twitched as the list went on and on with a sigh. "Eh..."

"I wouldn't worry too much," offered Keitaro quietly from behind her as they walked on. "At least you know them, they'll be complete strangers to me."

"True..." She glanced back at him, a guilty look crossing her face as she hesitated slightly before saying, "Keitaro...you can walk with us, you know. I don't bite." Coughing, she added more loudly, "Tsuruko-san has been known to nibble, but with Kenjou-san here there is little worry of that..."

Keitaro smothered a laugh with his hand as Tsuruko's cheeks were tinged with pink and Kenjou chuckled embarrassedly. Coughing lightly, he replied, "Personally, I would describe it more as a lipping than a nibbling..."

"Kenjou!!" The said man just laughed as the swordswoman turned a bright red.

"Oh, I didn't say that aloud, did I? Silly me!"

"Kenjou no baka!" He just laughed as she thwaped him none too lightly with her fist, Motoko hiding her own smile by keeping her head down as Keitaro chuckled nervously.

"I can't believe you just said that about your sister..."

"Oh, her victory shall be short lived," said Tsuruko evilly as she reached for her sleeve. "As I have three pictures of her with some friends sent to me by Mitsune-san...they are very interesting, to say the least."

Keitaro was surprised to see the color drain from Motoko's face her jaw dropped. "You...!! You weren't supposed to see those!!"

"Hai, so Mitsune told me, but she thought it would be nice to share them with me," replied Tsuruko as she pulled out three rather large photographs.

"They were for Naru-sempai's birthday, she just wanted something creative. I had no idea what it was going to be, I swear!"

"Oh, Mitsune-san explained that as well. However...ah! This is the one that interests me the most..." Tsuruko's grin grew a touch eviler as Motoko went from white to an embarrassed red.

"Tsuruko-san...!!"

"Was that a hint of begging I hear?" she replied as she held her hand to her ear as if listening to the wind.

"Gotcha!" Kenjou took the snatched photos and placed them in his gi top, smiling in satisfaction as Motoko sighed in relief and Tsuruko just grumbled in annoyance under her breath. "I believe I shall be keeping these for awhile."

"Spoil-sport."

"You know you were being unfair," replied Kenjou as he poked her in the side, Tsuruko squirming ever so slightly. Keitaro looked at Motoko, who had her eyes cast off to the side and a red spot on either cheek. "She didn't even know you had them. Ah, here we are!"

Keitaro was surprised to see a small pool of water, a waterfall on one side and a small waterfall in the center. A bridge of stepping stones led to it, and the shrine itself sat there in the very center, a small building built of smooth stones and brightly polished wood that shone in the single shaft of light that came down on it from above. His wife, as he supposed he should now think of her, jumped from stone to stone with an ease and agility that made him envious, Tsuruko following in a similar fashion. 

Kenjou silently took him by the shoulder and led him a ways away as the two stood there quietly with their heads bent near each other. The elder put her arm about the younger suddenly, her responding by wrapping both arms about the other's waist as her shoulders began to shake slightly.

"Why's she crying?" asked Keitaro as he felt his heart begin to ache. He didn't know her very well, but no one should ever have to be sad! "Was it something I did?"

"Nothing you did, lad," replied Kenjou as he lounged against some boulders off to the right puffing on the pipe he'd brought out from his pocket, Keitaro coming and sitting beside him reluctantly. "It's her first visit back in seven years, and the last time she was here created some very...unpleasant memories indeed."

"There's a lot I don't know, isn't there?" asked Keitaro quietly.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"If it's something I can't know..."

"Oh, it's common knowledge around here, though treated with great care," replied Kenjou solemnly. "It started long before Tsuruko and Motoko were born, dating back to their mother's parent's time. Their mother was raised to be very respectful to her father, and bear all actions of his with an unending patience. They say the man was slightly mad, but that's another tale all together. So, eventually that little girl grew up  and was taught the sword and its ways as best she could learn it. She wasn't brilliant, like those two there, but she had enough of the fire in her to do her duty to the school. 

"The Turtle Clan, which is your family, had a little demon problem and requested the family's help as Shinmeiryuu Style is known for its ability to cast out and destroy their kind. In good faith, their mother was sent and she vanquished the evil spirits. While she was there, she met a young man though who stole her heart, though, and I am told they were deeply in love with one another.

"Their father made such an impression upon the elders here that they were married immediately. Ten or eleven years passed from then, Tsuruko-chan was born and on her way to being the best successor in generations. Motoko was born after her, and was just nearing her first birthday when it happened. Shoji was called home one day, which was not that unusual, and he went alone to his ancestral home to see what is was they wanted. He didn't return for a fortnight, though, and when he did, well...they say he was so different that Motoko didn't recognize him and refused to be held by him. His gentle caring had been replaced with a cold heartlessness with a violent temper that he brought down on all those around him.

"By the time Motoko was five, he'd been outlawed from the grounds after having beaten some man in a fit of rage. Still, her mother loved him and stayed with him, convinced that the man she married was still deep inside, somewhere. He began to beat her, and she took his blows silently, though she would never allow him to lay a hand on the girls while she was present and took to keeping them with her as much as she could. He took to drinking as well, and she dealt with his drunken rages as she could, only ensuring they never spilled over directly on to her children's lives. Tsuruko had a hard time understanding why her mother lived like this, and shielded Motoko from that which she could. This was, obviously, back when Tsuruko-chan was still heir to the Shinmeiiju School.

"Her father ruined that as well, though. Upon her 16th birthday, he sent her to his Clan for her initiation...no one, not even me, know fully what happened that day except the council who she was forced to tell upon her return. It broke her spirit in two, and though she's been healed of it for years it haunts her still sometimes in the darkest hours of the night..." Keitaro was surprised when Kenjou stopped, the pipe clenched between his teeth as he saw, for the first time, unchecked anger in the man's eyes.

"Are you alright, Kenjou-san?" he asked hesitantly, wanting to know more but not wishing to push him if he wasn't ready.

"I'm not the one that has to live with the scars," replied Kenjou roughly, sighing as he gained control of himself once more. "Gomen, Keitaro-san, I will continue...mm...this is where I come in, actually. I met Tsuruko on the way to my village, halfway between the two family's ancestral homes walking in a pouring rain. I offered her the shelter of my parent's home out of concern for her health for the night, and instead my mother kept her with us over a month. She was so lovely there...and so fragile as well! There, her mother found us a week later, and agreed to let her stay after seeing the state her daughter was in until she was ready to come home.

"We worried for her health for awhile, for she refused to eat or respond to anyone or anything, but with time she came around...after the month was up I accompanied her to formally ask the council if we could be wed. As I was not her father's choice, and also not of then family nor able to defeat her in a battle of physical combat, they denied her of it. However, she could not return home to live with her father again and wanted nothing more to do with her sword. Breaking all ties with the clan, she left and married me regardless with her mother's blessings and her father's curse. The claim was then passed to Motoko, leaving her protected no longer. Without her sister there and her mother often gone to the clan trying to defend Shoji against them or training her other students, Motoko became the focus of her father's abuse and anger. 

"While her mother wasn't home one day, he assaulted her when she returned from a session with one of the other masters. Backed in a corner, and facing his bokken with her own miniature one, she managed to beat him back enough to give her an escape out of the house and she ran as fast as her small legs would take her. He had longer legs than she, though, and he caught her before she reached her destination."

"Where was she running?" asked Keitaro tightly, his hands clenched into fists on his knees.

"Here."

"Here? Why?"

"One of the first things taught to all children who live here once they can walk is to run here whenever they're in danger. That's why you were brought here today, to show you this place, as is custom even if it is an unnecessary one in these modern times," explained Kenjou quickly. "Thus, it was a natural and instinctive move on her part. Motoko was quick for her age, but he caught her right before she made it to the shrine where, unknown to her, her mother was. She still bears a mark for it too, a scar that runs down her back from where he nearly stabbed her with his dagger. We assume that her scream brought Motoko's mother to them, probably beating back her father just long enough for her to escape, but no one knows for sure.

"Motoko returned to the Dojo calling for help, collapsing and coming down with a fever that lasted for weeks on end. Shoji lay there next to Naoko, for that was their mother's name, half dead with wounds that could've been caused by anything and her beaten to death. He claimed that they were attacked, and Motoko had run for help, and with no other proof as Motoko refused to speak we could do nothing at all. 

"He left and turned over Motoko to the care of the Dojo until, if ever, he returned for her again. We had not heard from him for so long that we had hoped..."

"What happened to her after he left?" asked Keitaro immediately as he continued to let what he'd learn swirl around in his mind.

"She stayed in the room given to her at the Dojo, after recovering, for nearly a year, only coming out at night to train and hone her skills on the sword and perhaps to take a bite to eat. Few saw her, but all knew where she was and worried constantly for her sanity and health. That's when Hina-san offered to take her in at her apartments and help her find herself there. She has been invaluable to this clan, saving Motoko as she did, but I do not think she foresaw this turn of events..."

Keitaro winced as he looked back at the sisters, both sitting now and speaking quietly to one another. "I do not think any of us did. However, there is one thing I would like to know...if Tsuruko broke off from the Clan, why are you here now? At the dojo, I mean?"

"We returned after her mother's death, since it was truly only Shoji alone who opposed the marriage, and in return for the times we stay here, she will train some of the students here who struggle in their studies of the sword. The original reason was to help Motoko, obviously, but even her sister could not break through to her then and somehow I managed to come to good terms with the rest of the council and thus we were let back in."

The pair by the shrine suddenly rose and began to walk back, Tsuruko glanced back at Kenjou who merely nodded in reply. "Time to go... Despite all that has happened, Keitaro-san, I believe everything will turn out fine for you. And that Tsuruko will be right."

"Right about what?"

Kenjou rolled his eyes as he shrugged. "She's a woman, she's right about everything!"

 →§←±→§←±→§←±→§←±→§←±→§←±→§←±→§←±→§←

            Finis! Well, for this chapter at least. Review, please, for I am but a humble authoress who wishes to have your opinion. That, and it's really a nice thing to do. If the second chapter is not posted at the same time this one is, it will be only a day or two later so don't miss it! ^_^

            ~CB~

            "If candy companies wanted to have a 'fun size' candy bar, it should be a least a pound. Oh look, it's less than a third smaller than usual, what a 'fun size'..."


	2. A Daunting Realization

Chapter 2!! Yes, we love posting multiple chapters close together, it makes people SO happy. ^_^ As for how many more chapters there will be after this...huh...I don't know, honestly. Will I finish this: yes. So all you have to worry about is reading my chapters and giving me reviews like you always do. 

IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE: This chapter is one of the reasons the rating was uped to R, thus you have been warned against all 'R-type content'. You don't like it, don't read it. Plain and simple as that. 

Ok, and I did have some reviews with comments or questions (sort of) worth mentioning, thus I shall take care of that right now:

#1: Yes, the Promise Girl will be dealt with in time. No, I have not written her off completely, there will be an explanation for her soon. And in case you're wondering, NO, I'm not making it Motoko just to suit my whims. That's not particularly creative. ^_~

#2: My apologies on the random insert of Japanese words. To be quite honest, I use some of them on a day-to-day basis just because it's fun to confuse other people, and I forget others don't know them. I will be adding a mini-dictionary at the end of this chapter with all the words (or those that I notice) and you can check them there if you're not sure what they mean.

#3: I also apologize for grammatical/writing errors. I can't spell, spell check doesn't catch everything, and my syntax is not the best around. It shouldn't be too bad, as I'm putting more time into this one than some of the others, but please be understanding of typos. ^_^

»@#$#@«*»@#$#@«*»@#$#@«*»@#$#@«*»@#$#@«*»@#$#@«

The ride back had been a quiet one, Tsuruko and Kenjou exchanging a few words while Motoko sat silent in front of Keitaro, who listened on and held on as they trotted back to the house. Stabling the horses and then heading inside, the four had just entered by one of the side halls when Motoko caught sight of a very familiar figure entering from the front hall. 

"...Hina-san?"

The old woman turned, giving her a warm smile as she beckoned for her to come with arms wide open. "Motoko-chan!"

Motoko felt herself truly at ease as she smiled openly and trotted up to the tiny woman, bending over to give her a gentle hug. "Hina-san, what are you doing here? Nothing has happened to the Inn, has it?"

"No, dear heart, I came to give my congratulations to your rather hasty marriage to my grandson, Keitaro, who was actually supposed to be the new manage of Hinata-sou before all this started."

Both young people froze as they made all the connections, then turned and looked at each other with blank faces.

"You mean...he's the little boy in all those pictures?" asked Motoko hesitantly as she sat down right where she stood, her head coming even with Hina's after her sudden reduction in height. "Wait...but that would mean...Hina-san, you're one of _them._"

"Yes, unfortunately," admitted Hina dourly. "My father-in-law was of pure blood within the Clan, and broke all ties with it completely after realizing what his family was becoming and deciding he wanted nothing to do with it. Urashima was my mother's family name, and they took that instead so that his own family name would not be passed to his children. He never spoke of his past, and forbid my husband and his brothers to ever have anything to do with them. My husband obeyed, and did the same with our children, Keitaro's uncle and father in particular. However...one of my brother in-laws did not obey, and managed after my husband's death to persuade both your father and uncle to join the Clan they were blood-related to. True, those ties are weakened due to the new blood that was added in two generations, but they became active members, none the less. They tried to assimilate Keitaro as well without telling me, for they knew I would openly oppose it, but his kind heart appeared to be too strong for them..."

Keitaro suddenly twitched, a note of dread in his voice as he asked, "Oba-san...does Motoko-chan know the other residents of Hinata-sou?"

"Hai, she's lived with me there the longest of any recent resident there," replied Hina gamely.

"Oi...this could be bad..." Keitaro leveled an annoyed look at the old woman. "Which is partially your fault, old hag! Asking me to come after you've already left, to an ALL GIRLS dormitory that I had no knowledge of..."

Hina pulled out a random fan from her sleeve and bonked Keitaro over the head with it. "Mind your manners, boy, I am NOT an old hag!"

Motoko looked up at Keitaro, a suspicious frown on her face. "If you laid one hand on the others there...!!"

"No no no, it wasn't- AH!!" Keitaro tripped over his own feet as he tried to back up and explain at the same time, and probably would've committed one of his famous face-to-breasts falls on Tsuruko had the swordswoman not side-stepped at the last second and sent him falling to the floor instead. "Oww...my clumsiness  got the best of me while I was among them and they took it for acts of perversion," he grunted as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "It really was an accident, I swear..."

"You are truly cursed with ill luck at times, Keitaro," sighed Kenjou jokingly as he helped the young man to his feet. 

"He's always been that way since he turned six or so," replied Hina with a chuckle. "Poor boy, trouble has always followed you!"

"I do apologize for anything they claim I did ahead of time," coughed Keitaro nervously. "Though I won't say they are being dishonest, for they all seemed to be honorable people to me, they may blow things out of proportion..." He instinctively tensed up, expecting to at least be smacked but was surprised when he felt nothing at all and looked up to see Motoko conversing seriously with Hina and Tsuruko and her husband sharing and amused grin. "Eh...?"

"Tsuruko-san, Motoko-chan, there you are!" called Kairi lightly as she shuffled down the hall, bowing to Hina respectfully, who bowed in return, before turning to the sisters. "We've been waiting for you. Everything is prepared, now all that is left is for you to be dressed." She hurried them each off in a different direction with swift orders and a firm hand that defied her ancient age, a merry twinkle in her still-bright eyes.

☼☺☼☻☼☺☼☻☼☺☼☻☼☺☼☻☼☺☼☻☼☺☼☻☼☺☼☻☼☺☼

Hina sat with a smile as she watched them parade Motoko and Keitaro in, both dressed in finely made kimonos that were the pride of the family's cloth and sewing work. Keitaro's was a dark green that complimented his eyes well with a blue belt -it wasn't really an obi- with his glasses perched on his nose as usual and his hair as untamable as ever. Motoko wore one with a light purple base, darker purple birds sprinkled across it. Her obi was of the same dark purple, with a violet tie. Her hair was partially up in an intricate series of loops held together with a single set of highly decorated hairpins that shined lightly in the candle and lamplight. 

Both young people were obviously uncomfortable, not only in their dress but in their surroundings as well. Two long tables had been placed in the great hall, food heaped up along it in bowls and on platters with aromas coming from them that made even the least hungry person's mouth water. A small table had been set up on the dais itself where the elders usually sat, Motoko and Keitaro being directed to the very center next to each other with Tsuruko and Kenjou by Motoko and Hina by Keitaro. A few council members and loved elders filled the other seats, everyone else finding their place at the bottom tables instead.

"You look very lovely in that kimono," commented Hina with a teasing glint in her eyes as she nodded to Motoko warmly. "As I'm sure your husband has told you many times already. Right, Keitaro...?"

"Eh...well..."

"We haven't been given a chance to speak since we met at the doors right before they let us in," replied Motoko quickly in a low voice, keeping her eyes downcast as she felt a slight heat rise from her face. Turning back forward as some of the guests began to bring their gifts to the front, she was thankful for the distraction for it was keeping her busy with thanking them all appropriately.

"You owe her one later," commented Hina to Keitaro with a wink as he just blushed. 

"You are trying to make my life more difficult that it already is!" grumbled Keitaro accusingly. 

"Yes, but it's good for you. It builds characters." Keitaro just sighed as his grandmother laughed kindly at him. "Come now, boy, it's your wedding feast...at least act like you're happy."

"This could be far worse, I know," he finished for her as she opened her mouth to go on, and simply nodded with a smile instead. Grinning himself, he nodded slightly. "You've told me that since I was just a baby. And I am fairly grateful for the way they turned out, for I'm married to a very nice girl, who's beautiful though I have yet to actually tell her so..."

"Do so, then," prompted Hina as they looked at Motoko, who was having a whispered discussion with her sister for a moment. Turing back to the guests, she didn't notice Tsuruko taking out a small vial and pouring a slight amount of its contents in her drink. Tsuruko glanced up at Keitaro and winked, putting a finger to her lips with a dangerous gleam in her eyes that he immediately obeyed.

"Eh...perhaps later..."

"Chicken."

"And proud of it. I get hurt enough just being safe, the more risks I take the more likely I won't make it to my next birthday. Which I'm hoping no one here would appreciate too much." 

"Gomen, Motoko-sempai, but we were wondering where it is you are planning to take up your residence after this," said two of the students of the school as they appeared before them suddenly, a curious look in their eyes. "For to have you remain here would truly be a wondrous thing!"

The couple glanced at each other, for this is one thing they hadn't had time to speak of yet and was probably going to be a very long and involved discussion indeed. "Well," started Motoko unsurely. "My h-husband has...."

"Had the decision made for him," cut in Hina suddenly as she winked at the confused pair. "Gomen, for not speaking with you about this earlier, but I have a wedding gift of my own...here." She handed Keitaro an envelope, the young man opening it carefully and pulling out a piece of parchment paper.

"Hm..." Keitaro scanned it, stopping and going back to the top suddenly. "This is the deed to Hinata-sou!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Oba-san, I can't..."

"You can and you will," replied Hina stubbornly. "It was to be your inheritance when you finally graduated from college, for I always had faith in you that you would, however times have changed a little now and you need a stable income. You must support yourself as well as your wife, Keitaro."

"Hai, oba-san." He glanced over at Motoko, who had a rather relieved look on her face. Smiling, he added, "Arigato, from both of us, for your generous gift."

"There is your answer," said Motoko to the two young girls with a slight nod. "We will be returning to Tokyo."

"Hai, Motoko-sempai!"

"We wish you the best of luck!" The two turned and left, talking between the two of them as Keitaro read back over the document, then glanced up to see Tsuruko exchanging her little bottle for another one with one of the servers.

"Would it be of too much trouble if I were to leave for a moment, Keitaro-kun?" asked Motoko as she turned to Keitaro slightly. 

"Is something wrong?" replied Keitaro as he put the document with the other presents and noted the way she was leaning over her wounded side slightly. "Do you need some help?"

"The does of painkillers I took this morning has worn off," explained Motoko quickly. "It will only take a moment to go and find some more..." She flinched as she moved to rise, the only sign that she felt any pain at all. 

"Here, let me help you." Keitaro rose quickly, supporting her gently so she could stand as well and watching to make sure she was fine making her way to one of the doors before he sat again. 

Nodding to himself as she disappeared from sight, he leaned over to Tsuruko and tugged on her kimono sleeve slightly. "Hey...Tsuruko-san?"

"Hai, Keitaro-san?"

"What are you doing to Motoko's drink?"

"Just making your first night together a little easier on her."

It took Keitaro a moment to process this when it hit him. "You're WHAT?!!"

"I believe you shall like its affects greatly, especially when I add the second phase of it a little later," she replied simply with a grin. The pleasantness suddenly vanished as she pinned Keitaro to his seat with a look. "You WILL be completing your manly duties tonight, understand me?"

"Uh...hai..." Motoko returned right then, giving them both puzzled looks as she'd caught Keitaro's last words and wondered why he scooted ever so slightly closer to his grandmother, but did not question it as it was her sister after all. Prying into her personal life was messy business, and usually got one put in traction if not killed. Accepting his hand as he reached out to assist her, she used the support to seat herself without moving her injured side anymore than she had to. 

He looked at Motoko, who was fidgeting nervously with her chopsticks, the food in front of her untouched. Grinning wryly in understanding, he reached out and touched her arm lightly. "Nervous Motoko...-chan?" The honorific was still an afterthought to him, something he knew he should say though he wasn't used at all to saying it.

"Hm?" She glanced up at him, diverting her eyes quickly when they met his. "Ah...hai. I have not see most of these people for years."

"You seem to be doing a fine job to me, all the guests look pleased with your replies to their gifts. That, and as nice and kind as you are, there is probably little you would say that would upset one of them." Keitaro smiled when Motoko turned away suddenly. "Hm? Gomen, Motoko, if I offended you..."

"No! It's not that, it's..." Motoko covered her mouth and blushed as she stopped her outburst, her cheeks turning ever redder than they were already, though she hadn't thought at the time it was humanly possible. Groping for words, she tried to go on. "You…you're different from the other men I have met…And while I do appreciate everything you've done for me, it…confuses me…" She paused, lowering her head even more. "It is I who should apologize to you, Keitaro...-kun....not the other way around."

"For what?" asked Keitaro, clearly puzzled as he noted out of the corner of his eye that Tsuruko was taking advantage of her sister's distracted state and fiddling with her drink again. "You've done nothing wrong..."

"Because I can't be the wife you'd most likely wish me to be without giving up my sword," she replied quietly, as if in shame. "Tsuruko and I spoke of it this afternoon, while at the shrine...there are two things she made me promise her."

"Go on," encouraged Keitaro as Motoko reached for her cup and fiddled with it nervously, taking a sip every now and then of her doctored tea (she still hadn't realized it) to try and steady her nerves. 

"I promised to let you chose what sort of wife I should be," she replied hesitantly. "Whether that be one who can fulfill all her duties and pass the title of heir to Miko-chan who is ready to accept such a responsibility, or one who will remain only able to be half yours and half belonging to all of them." She motioned to the crowd below, all eating and talking joyously together. The marriage had been unexpected, and rather rushed, but they'd come to like Keitaro, even with his many clumsy attributes, and hoped he would make their Heir a happy woman indeed. "The Shinmeiryuu School will always have to come first in my life as long as I remain the Heir to it," she said quietly as he thought over it.

"What would make you happier?" he asked thoughtfully as she blinked in surprise. "Which live would you rather lead?"

"I...I don't know," she admitted after a moment's consideration in shock. "While the sword has always been a part of my life, it comes with many memories and trials..."

"I know," said Keitaro as he suddenly became serious, closing his eyes for a moment. "Kenjou told me, and I personally wish I'd strangled Shoji when I had the chance. He might've killed me for it, but at least I would've tried. I know he's your father, but somehow I don't think you'd mind if I did succeed."

"You're right," she replied quietly. "I wouldn't, though I shouldn't harbor ill will toward him like this."

"You're human," stated Keitaro as his face softened suddenly. "Not a machine. None of us are perfect, believe me when I say I'm far from it and probably more so than you are. However, as for your promise, here is my decision: I want you to be whoever it is that you want to be. If you want to give up your heir title to the school as your sister did and move on, I will support you, and if you decide to stay a swordswoman, and belong to your family still, I will support you then too."

"Ar...arigato," said Motoko in surprise, lowering her eyes as she studied her hands nervously. "I didn't think....only if you're sure...?"

"I am. Your happiness matters more than my being selfish," replied Keitaro with a grin. "What was your other promise, though? If you don't mind telling me, that is..."

"Ah...no...it has to do with my usually rather...unforgiving temperament and quick judgments towards men," came the embarrassed reply. "I will never strike you in anger, nor raise my sword against you. You have no defense against either, and such things are usually done in haste...I will do my best to always let you explain yourself should something happen and the circumstances are questionable."

"That is the best gift you could ever give me!" replied Keitaro heartily as he grabbed her in a gentle bear hug around the shoulders with little tears of joy springing from his eyes. "I swear, this is the happiest day of my life...!!!"

"Eh...Keitaro-kun...?" *twitch*

"Hm? Oh!! GOMENGOMENGOMEN!!!" Keitaro was back in his instantaneously, leaving Motoko to blush as she adjusted the sleeves of her kimono and tried to act like his impulsive display of affection hadn't affected her in the least. The small smile that tugged at her lips coupled with the red still on her face belied otherwise, though, which Tsuruko noted merrily. "I didn't hurt you, did I??"

"No, you did not..."

"More tea, Motoko-chan?" she asked as she poured it herself into Motoko's cup. "And how is your side holding up?"

"Hai, arigato," replied Motoko absently. "And my side is doing very well. By the way...what kind of tea is this? I've never tasted anything quite like it before, yet it has a certain...flavor that makes one wish to drink more and more."

"I shall ask the cooks afterwards and tell you in the morning," replied Tsuruko with an innocent grin as she added more from her little bottle while Motoko was distracted with some guests and their gifts. Things would prove to be very interesting for her in the morning....

*Two Hours Later*

Keitaro couldn't believe his eyes. Motoko was openly laughing and giggling with her sister, both of whom appeared to be more than slightly tipsy, as the last of the family filed out through the various entrances to the hall, the food long since taken away and all that was left now was to collect the cups and stack them to be washed on the morrow. 

He himself wasn't exactly sober, either. After dinner had come dessert with a cup of sake for all, and then had come the toasts...it seemed every other student Motoko had ever trained with had their bit to say to her, and every time they were finished the pair was expected to raise their cups in reply and drink part of it down in a show of respect and good will. He must've had at least half a bottle himself alone, and he had no idea just how much Motoko had drunk...he was amazed she wasn't passed out as it was.

"It is time for an old woman to get herself to bed," said Hina as she rose nimbly to her feet, patting Keitaro on the shoulder affectionately and giving the bubbling Motoko a warm hug. "I'll be leaving far earlier than either of you two will wake in the morning, so I will say my goodbyes now. I'm heading back to Hinata-sou for awhile, so it won't be the last time you see me soon. I'll prepare things for you there, and await your return."

"Arigato, oba-san," replied Keitaro as he bowed to her from his seated position, his intoxicated wife dipping her head slightly with an open smile on her face. 

Hina bowed back with a sly look on her face, turning to walk away as she added over her shoulder. "Do not trouble yourselves with coming to my departure, for while you might be awake you will probably be very...well occupied."

"Come," said Tsuruko suddenly in a very decisive manner, helping Motoko to her feet as Kenjou steadied her from behind. Keitaro rose as well, though he sat down hard at first as he was slightly off balance from the sake he'd partaken of. "The feast is over, and there are other things to take care of."

The two sisters continued to laugh and talk, supporting each other as Kenjou and Keitaro followed along behind. "I would not go against Tsuruko-chan's wishes, if I were you," suggested Kenjou quietly as they arrived at one of the guest suites at the far end of the house and dojo, away from most of the other dwellings with its own private garden.

Keitaro just shrugged uncertainly, Motoko having already disappeared inside the dark room when Tsuruko suddenly caught him by the shoulder and pinned him with a look that was very sober indeed. Smiling innocently, she said "Be warned, brother-in-law...I'd hate for something to happen should the marriage not be completed. If you do not make my sister a full woman, you may wake to find yourself less than a man some day..." She touched the handle of her sword suggestively, Keitaro gulping as he gained the full measure of her words. Her eyes narrowed even more, as she added, "And if you EVER give her the slightest inkling you are not one hundred percent behind this marriage…just hope you can run far and fast enough away to escape my wrath."

"I don't understand why you would encourage drugging your sister," replied Keitaro foggily, his sense of honor and honesty coming through even in this drunken state. "That makes you the same as Shoji..."

"No, this is different," replied Tsuruko harshly. "Listen, and listen well, Urashima. This is something that was developed for the swordsmen and women of the this clan who could not fully...enjoy each other due to their training. They are taught to deny themselves of many pleasures so that they will not be distracted from their goal of total and complete mastery of the Shinmeiryuu Style. Therefore, this was developed to help them over come their...inhibitions with each other. Not all needed it, and only a few are as devote as Motoko-chan is, but it is not controlling her mind. Rather, it is...bringing out that which is already there. If she hates you, and wants nothing to do with you, or has no interest in you at least, no attraction, she won't lay a finger on you tonight. However, should she be even the slightest bit attracted or curious...well, it should be most memorable for you indeed."

Before he could reply, she spun him around and pushed him inside, closing the door behind him as he stumbled forward and was surprised when he ran into something rather warm and solid, the two standing there holding each other as each regained their balance. "Gomen, Motoko-chan!! I...uh..." He was in for another shock when she didn't pull away, but instead hesitantly wrapped her arms about his waist more firmly and nuzzled her head beside his on his shoulder. "...Motoko-chan?"

"Hm?" She looked at him expectantly, her eyes completely clear and open unlike when they'd been clouded by Shoji's drug. He felt his cheeks flush as he noted something lurking in their depths...a warmth that make him lean closer than before. 

"You looked beautiful tonight," he heard himself say as the clumsy, unlucky Keitaro that usually ran things in his mind was sufficiently stifled by the sake and his hand reached up of its own accord to brush a few stray strands of silky raven hair from her face. "Even more so than usual."

The short distance between their lips was rapidly closed, and Keitaro's mind was completely blown just by the feel of it. His first kiss. Poor two-time ronin...he'd never even held a girl who wasn't related to him before in his life, and now he was expected to learn it all in one night. Not that he figured she had any more experience than he did, but still... They broke away from each other suddenly, Keitaro pulling her closer as he tilted his face down slightly for another kiss. He actually barely had an inch on her height wise, and he wasn't close to being short for a guy.

The second kiss deepened as hands began to wander, both obviously aroused from the need in their eyes and actions. Outer robes were dropped to the floor, leaving each one to look to the other for warmth. Both simultaneously began to move towards the futon when Keitaro, his clumsy side having broken free for a moment, tripped over his own feet and went sprawling on his back on to the conveniently placed bed, pulling Motoko on top of him as he fell. Breathing heavily, Keitaro was about to apologize and ask about her wound when he found his mouth occupied again with his wife's. 

Thoughts whirled through Motoko's head, occasionally one surfacing to make itself heard above the rest and usually it was one that shocked her all the more as well.

_He's very warm...and gentle..._

_And much more manly, I suppose, than at first glance._

_His lips are so soft...he attracts me like none other ever has._

_I...want him to take me...to make me his...to be my first and never be held again by another..._

Laying fully on top up him, all other thoughts were drowned out as something very warm and solid formed below Keitaro's waist, something she was sure would be of interest to her very soon. He was fumbling with the ties on her under robe, and already gained access to more flesh than he had before. She noted it as his fingers found her most recent wound and traced around the bandages lightly, sending shivers down her back as it tickled her at the same time. 

Her hands began to explore inside his inner robe over his chest as the ties came magically undone (*gasp*) when they bumped into something hanging about his neck. Pulling back curiously, she stayed where she was laying on top of him as she lifted it off of his chest and brought it to the light. Keitaro just watched her hungrily, she could feel his arousal even now, but something about this...figure called to her...

A pair of beady, black eyes caught her own, drawing them in as her heart suddenly stopped in fear. It was...a...

"Motoko-chan?" The young man suddenly felt something change in the room as he reached up and touched Motoko's face, shaking her shoulder slightly when she didn't respond. "Is something wrong? Motoko-chan!"

"Hm...? AH!!" Keitaro was shocked when, in a sudden surge of strength, she wrenched the turtle pendant from his neck and threw it across the room with such force that it shattered against the far wall. A mist began to roil from its broken bits, the swordswoman rolling off of Keitaro and diving for her blade, which was placed in the corner. Though things were still slightly hazy and her side ached from the sudden strain, she unsheathed it and stood her ground, trying not to sway as she did.

"Oh my gosh..." whispered Keitaro in fear and awe as the smoke-ish steam began to form itself into a giant creature, a hulking beast with a giant shell upon its back and beady, soulless black eyes. Huge limbs appeared on the ground, the beast rearing up on its hind legs and roaring at them as it flexed its humongous, and razor sharp claws.

Feeling her blood freeze in her veins, Motoko held herself as still as she could as the demonic turtle gazed at her with though dead, depthless black eyes that seemed to swallow her whole. The beast suddenly rocked to the side, one of its hideously clawed arms shooting out to barely miss the dodging young woman. Throwing open the door to the gardens, she dashed out there and held her ground, giving herself more room to move and dodge around in.

"Motoko-chan!" cried Keitaro as he watched her sprint, the creature lunging after her. 

"Stay there!" she called back, blinking her eyes erratically as she tried to remain as steady as ever, but couldn't quite manage it as intoxicated as she was. The effects were being quickly burned off, though, and she hoped to be a bit more sober before things got any worse. "I'll be fine...AH!!"

Momentarily distracted, the beast had dove at her and drove her to the ground with one of its limbs, holding her pinned there among its claws. Raising the other to smash down on her unprotected head, Keitaro grabbed another sword from the wall and unsheathed it, running forwards and stabbing it as deep is it would go in the demon's hind leg. 

Dark, gray blood spurted forth as the keen edge bit deep into its putrid flesh, opening folds of green-gray muscle to be seen by all. Screaming in agony, the turtle demon turned on Keitaro and swatted him away, jerking the sword out with its teeth and advancing on him as it forgot about Motoko entirely. 

Hitting the outer wall of his and Motoko's apartments, Keitaro grunted as he rose quickly, looking up to see only a huge blur. Reaching up to his face, he found his glasses smashed to bits. "Oh crap..."

"KEITARO, TO YOUR RIGHT!!"

The young man threw himself to the ground, rolling towards the wall as one of the clawed limbs lashed over head, leaving deep scores upon the thick wood. Putting his hand upon it, he used it to guide him as he blindly ran, tripping and stumbling over unknown objects in his path as claws and limbs lashed out at him, known to him only the whistle of the wind as they came uncomfortably closer and closer...

Motoko watched in horror as Keitaro continued to run blindly back and forth like a trapped mouse, wishing she could do something as her fears held her in place. It was so very like the creatures she hated with a passion, those shelled reptiles, she could scarce look at it for a moment before she began to go into convulsions in fear...She had to find a way to help him, to get him free! Moving forward a step, she gasped in pain as she drew her hand to her side...the wound had opened again and was pouring blood down her hip. Biting her lip, she forced herself to focus on the battle ahead rather than the discomfort a hand. 

"KEITARO, GO BACK!! GO BACK!!"

Ignoring her for once, Keitaro ran straight into a wall and suddenly realized as he gazed up at the black, soulless eyes of the demon that burned themselves into his soul even though he could not focus on them properly that he was trapped with no way out.

"No, no, no....oh crap, crap, crap...!! HELP!!"

Keitaro cowered in his corner, completely consumed by those eyes as they began to glow strangely, the creature opening its mouth to reveal a growing ball of green fire. Watching it burn hotter and brighter, the young man saw his life flash before his eyes...

Something warm and solid connected with his crouched body at the same time the fire ball roared out of the creatures open mouth at him, Keitaro shocked to find Motoko standing in front of him, sword out, and diverting the flame with it to one side. A gong went off somewhere in the dojo suddenly, the sound of others waking and feet pounding in the corridors inside reaching his ears as well.

"Keitaro..." she ground through her teeth grimly as she tried to hold the funnel of flames back. "Run...can't hold it..."

"No!" He grabbed her by the waist and braced her with his own body, using the wall as his support as he supported her arms with his own. Just as suddenly the flames had appeared, they were gone, Motoko letting her sword point drop slightly as she took a step forward, panting heavily from exhaustion.

The alcohol had been burned away completely, and now all she felt inside was rage. Pure and hot, it coursed through her veins with renewed strength that made her growl deep in her throat as she took up another sword stance. This creature, this...thing had ruined her night entirely. It had attacked them, and had come from _his_ clan's doings, she was sure of it. She didn't care why it was here, or what its intended purpose was, turtle-shaped or not, it was going to die.

"Motoko-chan!!" cried Tsuruko as she and Kenjou suddenly came charging into the clearing, driven back from helping her sister by the intense flames that surrounded them from the diverted attack. Both half dressed and bearing weapons, they were joined by others in a similar state as they formed a ring around the fires, waiting for their chance to get in.

Keitaro backed off as he felt her aura suddenly flare back to life, engulfing her in a blue light as the creature opened its mouth to begin another attack. Leaping forward gracefully at the same time it let off the stream of power, she easily cast it aside with a sweep of her sword and plunged her blade up to the hilt in its forehead.

"HIKEN ZANKUUSEN!!"

The force of the attack demolished the beast from that point to the rest of its body, being blown to nothing but a bit of ash as the righteous, fiery anger in Motoko's aura making itself known in her attack and flaming the demon to naught but a crisp.

She fell back to the ground as all the others rushed forward, an elder slapping a few strips of paper with kanji written on them over the ashes and a few others spreading around to make sure it was the only one. The shattered pendant was found and taken away with the swept up ashes, the elders calling an emergency meeting on the spot as Tsuruko converged on the couple in the middle of it all. 

Motoko had landed on the ground and barely managed to stay on her feet, Keitaro coming to support her from behind. Her blade, Shishui, was shattered to the hilt with only an inch of whole blade left from the very force of the blast and lay scattered all around. 

"Are you alright?!" demanded Tsuruko as she took Motoko's face in her hands, staring her in the eyes as Kenjou checked to make sure Keitaro was alright as well. Both were exhausted, and somewhat bruised and battered, but nothing serious beyond that besides Motoko's side having reopened. "Good gods...where did that thing come from?!"

"My pendant," admitted Keitaro quietly, turning away in shame as he touched the spot where it had lay for as long as he could remember. "I think it was given to me a long time ago, and I never took it off for some reason...perhaps I was never given a reason to do so, and I was not aware there was a demon inside it, I swear! I would have rid myself of it long ago had I know...and even now...I-"

"Would you have sent that thing after me had you known it existed?" asked Motoko quietly as she simply stood there, allowing him to help her remain upright as she continued to gasp for air, her chest heaving up and down with every breath. Wincing as she tried to control the bleeding with her hands, she forced herself on. "Would you have allowed it to come here, among the children and the elderly and the trainees who would've risked their lives to save others...would you?"

"No!! Never!!" replied Keitaro instantly, holding her closer carefully as he went on fiercely. "I would never willing hurt another person, knowing they didn't deserve it and they couldn't defend themselves!!"

"Then...it is not your fault..." The other three were surprised when a few stray tears found their way down the warrior's face, others like them following in a downpour moments later as she sobbed silently. "It's _his_ fault...even now, he attacks me...tries to harm those close to me…why? …why does he hate us so?"

"Shh...it'll be alright, it's gone now..." The young man held his new wife close as her elder sister waved them back off to their rooms, pushing some fresh bandages and salve in Keitaro's hands before quickly running off the other curious on-lookers back to their beds and going and joining the council meeting in Motoko and Keitaro's place. They would be fine, as long as they were together, and she would make sure they weren't bothered at least until morning.

Together they'd re-bound the wound, Keitaro gently washing away the blood that stained them both as she sat there exhausted. Now cradling her in his arms around her waist, he held Motoko there lying on their futon back in their room with the windows shuttered and the doors closed, letting her cry herself to sleep in the darkest hours of the night. Though she shuddered and moaned uneasily even when dozing, he rubbed her back gently and murmured soothing things in her ear through the night. She was his wife, his to protect and to care for. 

She'd saved their lives, at the cost of her own inner peace, and he'd do whatever he had to help her find it again. 

+@=@+@=@+@=@+@=@+@=@+@=@+@=@+@=@+@=@+@=@+

Motoko woke in the dimly lit room at dawn as she usually did, finding herself not to be alone in her bed for the first time in a few days. Su-chan wasn't that big, though, and normally when she grabbed on to Motoko like she was now there was some pain involved along the way...wait, Su-chan's hands weren't that big and something about the feel of the place let her know she wasn't at Hinata-sou...

Sitting up ever so slightly, the swordswoman recognized the room as being one of the guestrooms in her ancestral home. Who was she lying with, though? Turning quickly in the embrace, but with care not to wake the sleeper, she was met with the sight of a young man a few years older than her with messy brown hair and a peaceful face...ah, she remembered now. It was only Keitaro.

_[Only_ Keitaro?] The warrior in her mind berated her roundly, with its usual impersonal points. [Since when? Is he _only _a man, then? Men are not to be trusted, they are lecherous, perverted beings that need to be scoured from the face of the earth!]

{He is a good man, though.} Her heart. It had been a very long time since she'd listened to that voice. While it was often right, and true, it often also brought out that in her which she thought made her 'weak.' {He saved your life, and protected you instead of taking advantage of you when you were vulnerable both last night and when your father offered you to him. Besides...you enjoyed what he had to offer last night before the interruption, did you not?}

[It is not for a warrior to give into such...pleasures.] The reply was weak, and she knew it too.

{Your sister is a warrior, and she obviously has or she would not have as many children as she does.} The reply was strong, her heart was gaining an advantage it had not had in a long time. {He has proved himself to be worthy in many ways, and only one too foolish to know better would not give him the credit he deserves. The man has proven to be able to be trusted.}

[With her body, perhaps.] The warrior in her grumbled at this, and added. [A body can be torn apart and mended easily, but a heart...your heart...is he worth the risk?]

{Only time can see. Any type of love, even just the love of a friend, is a risk and only by taking the risk can you reap its rewards.}

Keitaro stirred suddenly, his arms bringing Motoko closer to him as she hesitantly allowed him to drag her back down into a lying position. Well...considering he had the right to demand more, and he was her husband, there was no shame it allowing herself this comfort as it came. Her hands intertwining themselves with him of their own accord as she unconsciously snuggled farther into his side, the swordswoman letting sleep drift back over her once more. Waking up to another beside her every morning would take some getting used to, but even as the warrior in her side grumbled over such luxury she knew in her heart she would grow used to it very quickly indeed.

*^&^*^&^*^&^*^&^*^&^*^&^*^&^*^&^*^&^*^&^*^&^*^&^*^&^*^&^*

Tsuruko slowly nudged the door open to her sister's room with her toe, a tray in her hands with food on it should the pair be hungry. Though she had originally had high hopes for the night before, something between the turtle demon and Motoko's break down afterwards told her it had not been completed. The pair, though scantily dressed, were still dressed none the less when she'd seen them. Though the outer robes had been discarded awhile ago from the way she'd seen them piled on the floor and the inner ones probably would've followed quickly had it not been for that cursed demon...

Seeing Keitaro's warm, brown eyes follow her sleepily as she set the tray on the table near the door, she commented, "You're awake. No, stay where you are, you don't have to get up until you're good and ready to. No one is expecting to see either of you for a the majority of the day, and while the elders would request a chance to meet with you later this afternoon, they have also stated they would understand if you are too 'busy' to do so before tomorrow morning..."

"Arigato, for your assistance yesterday," said Keitaro quickly, changing the topic as he blushed. "I was unable to do so properly last night."

"Gomen, that I could not have been of more," came the swift reply. "You probably have many questions, and the council does hold many of the answers, however...attend to my sister first, for they will wait whereas she may need your attentions much sooner..."

"Tsuruko-san, are you upset with me?" asked Keitaro hesitantly as she turned quickly to leave.

"I am annoyed that it fell through, but not with you for there was nothing you could have done to prevent it," came the quick, rough reply as the elder Aoyama sister turned back around slowly and pulled a wrapped package from her shirt sleeve. "This is Motoko's, she may be asking for it later on."

"Ok, I will tell her you put it there," replied Keitaro with a nod, Tsuruko bowing silently one more time before she slipped out of the room and disappeared down the hall. 

"Onne-san..." Keitaro felt Motoko move beside him and immediately let go, backing off quickly in case she didn't remember where she was and blasted him through the roof. The swordswoman didn't even notice his presence, it seemed, and headed straight for the table where her sister had left the package. Unwrapping it quickly, she sighed as she pulled out the handle of her sword from among the folds, as well as the individual pieces of the blade they'd managed to save. "Hm...I understand, onne-san..."

"Did you say something?" asked Keitaro as he rose to his feet and walked over to stand behind her, laying a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"Hm? Oh! Gomen, Keitaro-kun..." She lowered her head in a bow and remained facing away from him. "I trust you slept well? I can go get you some breakfast, should you be hungry...?" 

"No, I'm fine," he replied nervously as he slowly sat beside her. "Though I wish you wouldn't be so formal with me."

"Your glasses," she said suddenly as she sat there studying him for a moment. "I thought they were crushed last night...?"

"They were," replied Keitaro as he touched the set of specs that rested on the bridge of his nose. "I've always carried an extra set around, though. Just in case. What were you saying, though? This is the blade you used last night, isn't it?"

"It is," she replied quietly as she ran her hand along its familiar length. "Or, it was...this blade shall be no more. Having it returned to me like this means it is beyond repair, and I shall need to replace it as soon as possible. It was a good blade that served me well, and was given to me by my sister many years ago. I will miss having it at my side."

"Gomenasi, for your loss," said Keitaro sincerely as he watched her re-wrap the bits of the blade and place it back on the table. "If there's anything I could do...?"

"There is nothing that can be done," came the flat reply. "It is no longer useful to me as a weapon, and thus must be set aside..." Motoko stopped as her voice caught, putting a hand over her mouth as if to stifle her sobs as a few tears slid their way from her eyes. 

"Motoko-chan...?" Keitaro had no idea what to say to the young woman as she grieved over the loss of her sword, so he did the only thing he did know how to do. Gingerly, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him. To his surprise, she came willingly, and rested her head on his shoulder as she slowly gained control of herself once again.

"Arigato..."

The single word was so soft that the he wasn't sure he'd heard it at first. "Ah...you're welcome, Motoko-chan..." The honorific was no longer forced in the least, and simply flowed from his lips as if he'd always said it that way. Remaining that way, Keitaro reached up with one hand to touch where the pendant had rested on his chest his entire life. "Gomen..."

"For what?" Motoko looked up at him, confusion obvious in her gaze as she did. "Did I do something to offend you...?" She began to withdraw from him, and was taken aback when he only held her all the closer instead, mindful of her side the whole time.

"For all of this," he replied grimly as he motioned towards the sword. "For ruining your life, for hurting you like this, for putting your life and the lives of so many others in danger, for your wound that doesn't seem to want to heal, even for messing up your wedding night...I guess I do manage to screw up everything I ever attempt to take part in." The self-blame was evident in his voice, and she turned quickly to look at him with eyes that seemed to burn right through him.

"It's not your fault!" she insisted as she balled her hands into the front of his shirt. "None of this is your fault! You're nothing like the men who follow he who is truly to blame, so don't name yourself as one of them! I never would've agreed to marry you, or even touch you had you been! If you won't believe in yourself, at least believe in me that I know you're not one of them and you never will be..."

Several moments of silence passed as her words slowly sunk it, brown meeting gray as they continued to look each other in the eyes. The fire in her eyes began to grow as her hands unclenched and instead laid flat against his chest. Keitaro immediately sensed the change and instinctively lowered his head, putting his forehead against her own as his arms lowered themselves to rest around her waist instead.

"Motoko-chan?" 

"Hm?"

"Arigato..."

Their lips met just as someone knocked on the door, both of them seemingly waking up from the trance they'd put each other in and backing away from each other quickly. "Come in!" called Keitaro unsteadily as Motoko rose carefully and went back behind the changing screen at the far corner of the room. 

"Gomen, for disturbing you," came the low reply, the door sliding open to reveal Councilwoman Kairi standing there in her full, formal kimono. "But this could not wait any longer. We have found out more than we knew even just moments ago, Keitaro-san, and would request your presence immediately."

"Of course." Keitaro bowed his head and stood, heading for the same screen Motoko had gone behind just moments before. "I shall change and be with you shortly."

"Arigato, Keitaro-san, for your cooperation. I trust your wife, Motoko-chan,  does not object...?"

"I know better than to disagree with the Council," replied Motoko emotionlessly as she emerged from the screen just as Keitaro entered it, dressed in her usual gi and scarlet hamaka. With one hand she gently felt over her wounded side, it finally making its aching presence known. "Good day to you, Kairi-sempai, I trust you are well?"

"Very well indeed," came the simple reply. 

"I'm ready," said Keitaro as he came out from behind the screen suddenly, hopping on one foot as he pulled on his second sock and then tucking his shirt in quickly. 

"Good. I shall return him to you as soon as I can, Motoko-chan."

"Arigato, Kairi-sempai."

"Of course, my child..."

))):@:(((*))):@:(((*))):@:(((*))):@:(((*))):@:(((*))):@:(((

"Oba-san!!" Motoko looked up from where she sat by the fireplace in the guestroom, having contented herself with cleaning the room and packing for the next day's journey home before meditating awhile. "Mo-san??"

"In here!" she called back, quickly rising to her feet as seven young bodies came bursting through the door. Two on each leg and three in her arms, Motoko laughed quietly as she hugged them all at the same time, tottering back over to her seat and letting them settle themselves there around her. 

Miko took her seat directly at her right as she was entitled to as the next in line heir of the school, Rei scrambling into her lap as the three nephews who were also cousins sprawled themselves at her feet. 

"Mo-san?" asked young Rei as she tugged on Motoko's gi. "Are you gonna have a baby?"

The swordswoman face-faulted as Rei giggled innocently at her antics. 

"Yeah, we want cousins!" added Yuki as she and her twin brother Yoshi latched themselves around her neck. "Lots'n'lots a them just like us!"

"You already got cousins," put in Sato, the eldest of the three brothers. He was just a year younger than Miko, and proud of the fact he was already an inch taller than she was. "Three of us, too!"

"Yeah, but you're oto-san's side of the family," replied Yoshi, sticking his tongue out at the older boy. "We don't have any cousins on Ka-san's side, just Mo-san!"

"And Taro-san!" added Rei with a grin. "I like Taro-san, he's so nice to us...he gives me lots a piggyback rides everywhere!"

"Since you're married, will you be living here now?" asked Miko politely, looking at Motoko with a gleam of hope in her eyes. 

"No, Hina-san has given Hinata-sou to Keitaro-san," replied Motoko with a slight shake of her head. "We will be living there, as I have been for the past six years."

"Ah, well...Tell us about the Turtle Demon you vanquished last night, then! Keiko-chan said she saw it from her window and it was awesome! I wish I had gotten to see it…"

"Eh, well..." Motoko blushed as her mind wandered to some of the activities before the attack of the demon and those following it. "How about you tell me of your trip here instead, hm?"

"Okies! Nothing much happened, except Shinta kept snoring in his sleep..."

"Did not!"

"Do so, snorer."

♥♦♣♠♣♦♥♦♣♠♣♦♥♦♣♠♣♦♥♦♣♠♣♦♥♦♣♠♣♦♥♦♣♠♣♦♥♦♣♠♣♦♥♦♣♠♣♦♥

Keitaro sat before the council, disbelief written across the young man's face as he tried to take in what had been said to him after having been grilled for the better part of a couple hours by those in front of him. The three hours of random tests before hadn't been a picnic either. Lunch and dinner had come and gone, the setting sun outside the window testimony to that. "I still can't believe...are you sure this is right?"

Kairi frowned as she tightened her grip on the handle of her blade, though it was twice her height. "We do not make mistakes on things such as this, Keitaro-san!"

"Gomen, I understand, but it is hard for me to accept the fact that my family has laid a curse on me since I was six!" came the desperate reply.

"Even in the last few hours of this day, as those of the council have observed you, there is a change about you, Keitaro," said one of the few males who were on the council, a rough warrior of about 50 or so. Others nodded as he went on, pinning Keitaro to his seat with his impossibly black eyes. "Your clumsiness as ill luck has seemingly...vanished. Nothing has tripped you, nor have you fallen in to anyone, nor has any random objects fallen on your head out of the blue since you came to this chamber, all of which used to happen constantly, am I not correct?"

"Well, hai...but my question is why? Why would my family do something like that to me? I'm not a threat to anyone but myself!"

"Hmm...interesting." Kenjou, who'd been sitting in on the council meeting, blew a smoke ring from his pipe and studied it thoughtfully. "What if you where a threat to them and never knew it?"

"Me? A threat?" Keitaro rolled his eyes. "I can hardly go a day without getting myself nearly killed in one of three thousand ways. The only person I ever threaten is myself, as I stated before." Keitaro blinked as he suddenly ducked, a bokken passing through the space his head had occupied a moment before. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"You were right," said Tsuruko as she ignored his question and nodded to the council. Taking hold of Keitaro's chin, she studied him closely as he started back at her in puzzlement and a little bit of fear over the rims of his glasses. Flicking the frames off his face, the older woman drew back and studies them closely as Keitaro flailed about blindly.

"Hey, I need those! That's my spare set, and if those break I won't have anything to see by at all..."

"Look at those," said Tsuruko somberly as she tossed them at Kairi, the old woman studying them just as Tsuruko had.

"I can't see without them," groused Keitaro as he forced himself to sit still lest he lose his balance and fell on who knew what. "Can I have them back? I'm blind as a bat without them!"

"Not any more." Kairi dropped them to the table and pulled out a mallet, pounding the frames and lenses to naught but dust as Keitaro cried out, about to blindly throw himself at the old woman in hopes of salvaging at least a bit when his vision came sharply into focus as she muttered a few words over them and the crumbled bits turned to ash in a flash of flames.

"Whoa...!! What the heck?! I can see!"

"Where did you get those glasses?" asked Tsuruko as the mangled frames were taken and passed from elder to elder, each studying it in their own way.

"Some doctor my dad took me to. I've had them since first grade."

"Purposely impaired vision, a curse of ill luck and clumsiness, and a ki that's been repressed to the point of being nonexistent." Kenjou glanced at Keitaro who just frowned in reply. "Are you sure you're not a threat to your family, Keitaro-san? That's a lot of effort to put down a young man who's supposedly harmless..."

"I don't know what to think anymore," admitted Keitaro as he thumped his head on the table before him with a sigh. "If I just knew why..."

"I believe we may have an answer of sorts for you there," said the man who'd spoken before hesitantly. "Though, I am not sure how well it will satisfy you...simply put, Keitaro, you have a great potential as a warrior. Even with your curse, that potential showed itself in your near indestructibility. I have spoken with your grandmother at great lengths, and she has told me of things you lived through and recovered from that would've killed normal people or at least been very difficult for them to come back from easily."

"So I heal fast, that doesn't mean I can fight," cut in Keitaro with a shake of his head. "Besides, I've never liked combat myself...I know it is necessary in some cases, and I admire those such as yourselves who are able to devote their lives to it and able to use your skills only for the good of others. But I refused to learn my father's clan's style, as well as to attend their school to the north for young men."

"Perhaps that is why you were a threat," offered the old man cautiously. "All this potential, and it refusing to bend to their will...they most likely feared another would take you and teach you instead. Therefore, they cursed and impaired you so that possibility would never even arise."

"You're demon hunters, right?" came the nervous inquiry.

"In a way, hai," Kairi with a slight shrug. "That is how we have to come to know that which we told you."

"Then why didn't you find the demon before? Like, when I first walked onto the grounds."

The elders were strangely silent as Tsuruko and Kairi exchanged glances, the younger swordswoman picking it up from there. "Because we were unable to detect it. A demon, even one that is latent in its powers or simply doesn't use them, sends out a sort of signal that those who are trained can feel…however…"

"You couldn't feel that signal from me," finished Keitaro, going pale. "Why?"

"There was a feeling of repression from your ki, as well as a certain pulse that I and the elders had agreed was not quite right…but repressing a rebellious or spineless son's ki is not unusual in these parts, and we thought little of it. The demon had disguised himself in your ki, and then repressed it to the point of being nonexistent so his own presence would be lost within you. It wasn't until the demon became active, responding to a direct probe from Motoko's ki, that it manifested itself completely and we were able to sense its presence."

"If what you say is true, then what else have they done to me?" asked Keitaro quietly as he rubbed his forehead with both hands. "That pendant was the only jewelry I ever wore, besides my glasses if you could count those, and both are now gone...but, there are other ways to control a person's life, aren't there?"

"Oh, hai," admitted Kairi with a shrug. "If you wish, we can show you how to delve back through your memories, and search out that which is true and that which is false...?"

"No, thank you," replied Keitaro firmly as he suddenly rose to his feet. "I believe that shall be all, unless you need me for something more?"

"No, nothing more," replied Kairi as they all stood as well. "This meeting is adjourned. Tomorrow, Keitaro, you and your wife, Motoko-chan, have tickets to ride the rail back to Hinata-sou at noon. We of the Council will not be available to see you off, but we wish you the best of luck and the best life possible upon your return there. Please, take care of our young girl...she is your responsibility now, and you must remember that always!"

"I will, I promise," replied Keitaro with a low bow before turning to leave the room. Kenjou and Tsuruko fell in next to him out in the hallway to his right. "Ah...can I do something for you?"

"I sent the children to keep Motoko-chan company for the afternoon," explained Tsuruko with a slight smile. "We're just picking them up, and then will leave you alone."

"I'll come get you in the morning around 11, ok?" added Kenjou with a full grin. "You don't have a way to get to the station, so I offered to drive you."

"Arigato, Kenjou-san." Keitaro grinned back. "I was wondering how we were going to get there, but of course you always have a plan for everything!"

Kenjou rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I wish."

Coming to his room's door, Keitaro knocked softly before slowly sliding it open, finding Motoko seated on the bed with her back to the wall, the three brothers all laying down side by side to her left and Miko with Yoshi and Yuki to her right. Rei was in her arms, head resting on her chest as she sucked her thumb, curled up in a ball and fast asleep.

Miko, vigilant as ever, woke at the first sound of the door sliding open and rose as quickly and silently as she could. Motoko, who was still awake, gave her a silent hug before sending her on to her mother and father. The twins woke from their sudden loss of heat, complaining quietly as Tsuruko scooped them up and carried one in each arm out of the room with Miho trailing along behind. 

Motoko nudged Sato awake with her toe, the elder boy doing the same to his brothers and picking up Shinozaki, the youngest of the three, when he refused to wake. Rising as the last little head had been removed from her lap, Motoko brought Rei over to Kenjou and gently handed her over, an unusually tender look crossing her face as she pushed the young girl's black bangs out of her eyes and kissed her goodbye. 

"I see my sister's managed to escape before I could speak with her," murmured Motoko as her eyes scanned the hallways, Kenjou laughing quietly to himself.

"I'll make sure she comes by again before we leave in the morning," said the elder man with a knowing grin. "Goodnight, Motoko-san."

"Goodnight, Kenjou-san." She turned around, about to say something when she saw Keitaro fast asleep on the futon, still fully dressed and sprawled out on his back. "Hm...typical male..." The usual sting behind her words was replaced by a slight warmth, softening them greatly as she pulled a blanket over him and slipped behind the screen to change into one of her over-sized t-shirts from Hinata-sou that she'd taken to wearing. Laying beside him on the futon, she curled up on her good side with her own blanket and fell fast asleep.

$$$$$$$$$$

Keitaro woke to a spotless room around 8 am or so, a tray with breakfast set out all nice and neat for him on the table beside the futon, his clothes packed and ready to leave except for a single pair that had been set out for the ride home. The blankets were folded and set aside, Motoko's things packed and ready to go beside his with the door to the garden open and the said young woman sitting there on the threshold with her back to him watching the clouds drift by overhead.

"Arigato, you didn't have to do this for me," said Keitaro as he rose slowly, finding himself to be still dressed from the day before. Reaching for the blanket to fold it, he found her at his side taking it from his hands and doing it for him, setting it atop the others before he could so much as blink. "Motoko-chan...you are my wife, not my servant, we should share everything equally between us...including chores."

"Gomen," she said quietly as he slipped behind the screen with his clothes, emerging a moment later freshly changed and ready to face the day ahead. "It's just what I remember my mother teaching me to do. I wish to honor both her as well as you at the same time..."

"You can do so," replied Keitaro quickly. "And I will help you in any way I can. But...how would it be fair to you if I let you do all the work when I'm the one getting paid to take care of the apartments?"

He sat before the tray and picked up the chopsticks, starting his meal as he motioned for her to sit across from him. She obeyed, though slightly reluctantly, and knelt with her hands folded in her sleeves and eyes averted off to the left.

"When did you wake?" he asked lightly, trying to make conversation between the two of them. 

"Dawn," came the simple, and still subdued reply. "Several of my old students requested the chance to spar with me, and I granted those who rose with me that chance this morning. Some had improved a great deal, but some have slipped in their practicing and could use some more discipline in their schedule."

"I see," said Keitaro with a slight grin as he started on the misu soup. Noting the satisfied look in her eyes, he added, "You enjoyed yourself, then? And your side gave you no trouble?"

"Hai, I did. My side did not reopen, which I was glad of, and the pain is bearable enough." She paused, then asked hesitantly, "I was wondering, though…"

"Hai?" Keitaro looked up curiously. "Just ask, and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"What happened at the council meetings yesterday? What is it that you found out?"

"Oh! I meant to tell you last night but I think I fell asleep…" Keitaro scratched the back of his head apologetically. "Gomen…any way, here's what happened…" He told her of the tests and the questions, watching as she nodded as if it was what she'd anticipated all along. Moving onto to the demon itself, he was surprised when she narrowed her eyes, fists clenched in her lap as she pressed her lips into a thin line. Slowly, it faded into curiosity, which she tried to mask as she studied him from across the table. Finishing, he lapsed into silence.

"…that would explain quite a lot," admitted Motoko as she lowered her eyes suddenly, her focus becoming more inwards as she sorted through all he had told her. "That _bastard_ actually has something similar to that…I blasted him through the roof and he treated it like it was nothing at all. And if you truly have inherited their strength and speed without the cruelty and violence they love so…yes, it all fits together now." Glancing up again, she noticed how much less childish, and more manly he looked without the thick frames balanced on his nose. "I'm glad for your sake all of this has been sorted out."

When nothing more was offered, Keitaro decided to change the subject and asked, "How long have you lived at Hinata-sou?"

"Almost six years. As of right before I turned 11, and I am 16 now."

"Tell me what life is like, there. What's it like, living away from you family with the others there?"

"It is relatively calm, compared to here." The fact that a person suddenly flew through the roof of the dojo across from the rooms punctuated that statement rather nicely. An older instructor suddenly jumped through the hole onto the roof, berating the student for having been so lazy and careless in their defense as he landed in the pond nearby.

"I'm sure your experience was much nicer than my own," replied Keitaro as he winced in sympathy for the guy. 

"Naru-sempai is...excitable," admitted Motoko carefully as she struggled between supporting her friends and bowing before her husband's words. Besides, she actually wanted to believe Keitaro as well, that it wasn't his fault, whatever had happened. "And Su-chan does go overboard with her creations every once in awhile. However, there you can go somewhere in the house itself or up on the roof and be alone for hours at a time in peace before someone finds or disturbs you. It is an escape from the responsibility and the load that I bear here."

"I didn't realize it was that big, but then again I wasn't given the chance to see much of it at all," admitted Keitaro with a shrug. "I was too busy running away in fear. Those tanks with the missiles were really scary..." Keitaro chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. 

"I suppose when one doesn't have the ability to diffuse them, they would be rather...frightening," replied Motoko with a frown as she toyed with a few strands of her hair.

"Hai, you are lucky to have the talent that you do," replied Keitaro with a grin. "And you've worked very hard with those talents, you should be proud of them."

"I am not that good." Motoko looked away quickly, her cheeks reddening as she pulled out the remnants of her broken sword, now placed in a fine box for safekeeping. "My sister is a true Master, I'm still very much a novice compared to her."

"She also has had ten more years of experience," pointed out Keitaro lightly. "Given time, I bet you could be better than her."

"Better than onne-san?!" Keitaro looked surprised Motoko leveled a look at of him complete and utter disbelieve.

"Nani?! Did I say something wrong?!"

"We are referring to the same person, right?" she asked slowly. "This is Tsuruko Aoyama, Demon Slayer who has no peer! She's swift as the winds, with a grace and confidence that is inhuman! The might of her blade is immeasurable, the force of her attacks incomparable, the precision of her every move no other has been able to emulate yet..."

"And also a human who is bound to make mistakes at times, for no one completely perfect," finished Keitaro for her as she steepled her hands in front of her face, her eyes focused on some point in the distance. "Though she may seem close to it at times, as well as yourself..."

"Tsuruko-san, hai, but I can never come close to her perfection." Her eyes lowered in shame, she added shyly, "Even as a warrior, I will always be flawed."

"How so? You were not hurt worse, were you? Injuries only get worse if left alone...!"

"No, physically I will be capable of anything needed in my training, even with my side as it is now," replied Motoko hesitantly, instinctively drawing her arms about herself as she shuddered involuntarily. "I have a...phobia of sorts." Looking away from his puzzled gaze, she began to mutter heatedly under her breath. "Vile, soulless creatures...should be banished to the hell they came from...shelled that they are, I will destroy them all...!!"

Listening to her, Keitaro realized what it was she was referring too. "You fear turtles?"

The young woman across from him actually stopped moving entirely as she clamped down on the sudden surge of fear that usually accompanied that name. "They don't deserve to be called even that," she growled with a hatred laced with fear that made Keitaro inch away slightly even as he pitied her. "They are the scum of the earth, worthless things that prey on others...and yes." She colored with shame as she sighed. "I...fear them."

"Everyone has fears," replied Keitaro soothingly as he gently placed a hand over hers that rested on the table. "I'm afraid of many things, your sister being among them and with good reason. Only having one real fear...if anything, that makes you stronger than the rest of us."

"To have fears is one thing, to allow them to cripple you is another!"

"You weren't crippled two nights ago," argued Keitaro. "You saved my life from that thing, and it was a demon in _turtle form._" The silence that followed hit Keitaro like a ton of bricks, his companion backing away from his touch as she drew her knees to her chest. "Motoko-chan?" Brushing her hair from her face with his hand, he was surprised to see a tear trace a trail down her cheek.

"I did let it cripple me," she replied hoarsely with shame. "I was frozen solid...and you almost paid for it with your life. Should I have failed-"

"But you didn't," cut in Keitaro firmly he took both of her hands in his own. "You've got to stop beating yourself for things that didn't happen. I'm alive, you're alive, and no one else got involved. Therefore, what happened in the battle itself doesn't matter!"

Motoko didn't reply at first, sitting there as she ran a hand along the handle of her shattered blade. "You have a point," she admitted after a silence that had hung between them for several moments. "And my head knows you're right...I just don't want you to be."

"That doesn't mean I'm any less right," stated Keitaro, inordinately pleased with himself for having 'won'. "I truly do admire your devotion and your perseverance to your family's school of sword. The fact that you don't let pride get in your way only amazes me all the more. However, that does not mean you should deny any credit due to one moment's hesitation..."

"One hesitation or mistake is all that is needed to end it all," came the harsh reply.

"We're not going to see eye to eye on this, are we?" sighed Keitaro as he glanced at her, seeing her bow her head with a blush like a child caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

"Gomen," she replied softly, drawing herself in even as she spoke. "If you wish me to agree with you, I will..."

"No, I don't want you to," replied Keitaro with a shake of his head as he folded his arms behind his head.

A pause of silence passed between them before she asked quietly, "Why?"

"Because, it is not who you are, nor what you believe," came the calm, honest reply. "I gave you the choice of being whoever you wanted to be, and becoming a meek housewife who agrees with everything I say is an option, but..." Keitaro blushed as he lowered his voice. "A life of that does not seem to fit the woman I married. She is a warrior, and a skilled one at that. An honorable swordswoman who protects those around her no matter what. Though her path is uneven, and often times dangerous and divided...it is the way that fits her best." Clearing his throat, he added softly. "It is the way I've come to like her best."

Before either of them could say anymore, there was a knock at their door. "Come in!" called Keitaro as he turned slightly where he sat, seeing the door slide open to reveal Tsuruko and Kenjou standing there in the hallway.

"Konichiwa, Keitaro-san, Motoko-san," said Kenjou as he stepped lightly into the room. "If you're not busy, Keitaro, could I have a word with you?"

Keitaro glanced at Motoko, who nodded ever so slightly. "I will be here when you return," was all she said, rising with him and catching her sister's eye with a pointed glare. "Oh onne-san?"

"Hai, Motoko-chan?" Tsuruko smiled innocently, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"May I have a word with you?" came the sweet reply, both men scooting out the door at the edge they felt under those sugar-coated words.

"It would please me greatly, Motoko-chan, to do so."

"Come on," said Kenjou under his breath as he grabbed Keitaro's sleeve and dragged him out into the hall, closing the door firmly behind him. "We don't want to be anywhere near here when the fur really starts to fly..."

"Wait, they aren't going to kill each other...are they?"

"Maim, Keitaro," replied Kenjou sarcastically. "Not kill, maim."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel so much better...?"

{{@}}~{{@}}~{{@}}~{{@}}~{{@}}~{{@}}~{{@}}~{{@}}~{{@}}

The two sisters sat across from each other, sipping the tea that the younger of the two had poured for them. Light shone down on them from the open widows, highlighting their delicate features, as well as the rigid posture as they silently observed one another over their cups.

"How is your side, little sister?"

"Better," came the simple, short reply.

"You're debating with yourself again," commented Tsuruko as she set her cup down slowly. "I can tell you're upset with me, though what else it is that you're debating on is beyond me..."

"You tried to take control of my life without my permission," shot Motoko shortly. "You, of all people..."

"It was for your benefit alone, Motoko," pointed out Tsuruko with a grin. "The only thing I might have gained from the 'encounter' would be a new niece or nephew."

Motoko blushed as she tried to keep a straight face, though the corners of her lips twitched up involuntarily.  "Still. You could have told me at the very least..."

"Would you have still drunk it without me using force, had I told you?" asked the elder sister with a knowing look.

"N-no," came the hesitant reply. "Though, perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?" asked Tsuruko calmly as Motoko turned bright red. "Perhaps...had you known how enjoyable it was you would have not objected? Seems my little sister got more of a education than I though before she was interrupted...!"

"Tsuruko-chan!!" Motoko's entire faced as a flaming red as her sister just laughed evilly, picking up her teacup to take another sip. "Well, I was wondering..."

"A funny thing about that little concoction," murmured Tsuruko as if she anticipated exactly what it was Motoko was going to ask. "Because you didn't complete your 'duty' the first time you used it, it won't work for you again."

Tsuruko noted slyly as Motoko frowned in disappointment, then shook it off. "Oh, I see..."

"Now, as for what did happen that night and since then," said Tsuruko as she leaned forward with a teasing glint in her yes. "I should very much like to know..."

"Onne-san!!"

[[#]]%[[#]]%[[#]]%[[#]]%[[#]]%[[#]]%[[#]]%[[#]]%[[#]]%[[#]]%[[#]]%[[#]]

Keitaro followed Kenjou along the hallways of the dojo and house, eventually turning out into the main gardens and taking a seat on a bench near the doorway in the shade. He cast curious glances at others who walked by that he'd never seen before, most dressed in the usual gi and hamaka most swordspeople tended to use. Somewhere in the distance he could heard the sound of students being drilled in the basics of kendo, and underlying that was the steady flow of power that he'd begun to feel that surrounded the place since that morning. 

"This place is so big," commented Keitaro as he reached up to adjust his glasses and remembered once again he no longer needed them. "Bigger than it looks from the front, at least."

"Four generations at least inhabit these halls," explained Kenjou with a sweep of his hand. "Perhaps as many as six. The eldest is over there, under that tree." Keitaro looked around to see an ancient woman practically bent in half with age. At her feet sat some young children who leaned in eagerly to catch each word that tumbled from her old, puckered lips. "She is Miho-sama, the greatest warrior to come through these halls. Motoko-san is her direct descendent as her great-great-granddaughter."

Keitaro glanced back at Kenjou in surprise. "How old is she?"

"103. These women tend to have children young and outlive their mates by a decade or more." Kenjou paused, then went on, "How old is Motoko-san, anyways? I've lost count."

"16, she said. Though, from what her sister said I think she's closer to 17." 

"You will probably have one child, if not two, before she is 20 then," stated Kenjou as he counted off the months on his hands.

"NANI?!" he sputtered in reply, his jaw dropping as he tried to comprehend what his friend had just said.

Kenjou coughed politely. "The women of this family are very fertile, young one. Why do you think I have four children of my own so soon in life? It has only be perhaps 11 years since we married, after all. And the majority of the time Tsuruko-chan's been on the contraceptive this family developed to deal with the problem of over-reproducing, she's just so fertile that she'll occasionally bypass the drug all together no matter how much she takes!"

"All the more reason for me to become quite celibate," groaned Keitaro as he rubbed his face with his hands. "I never really though of myself as being a father, you know...I'm only 20 years old!"

"Some here were wed and had multiple children at that age," cut in Kenjou with a shrug. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, though. If your...joinings are few and far between, coupled with the drug that Tsuruko will probably supply Motoko with, it will likely be at least a few years before you impregnate her."

"While 'completing my duty' doesn't bother me," murmured Keitaro with a blush. "Having my own children, well..."

"You're very good with kids," Kenjou reminded him with a grin. 

"Yes, but those kids aren't mine," Keitaro reminded him slowly. "They're yours, or my family's, or someone else's. I can send them home and only have to be with them during the best parts of the day. I've never had to deal with all the negative parts of being a parent..."

"Regardless, you will have Motoko-san beside you, to help and share it with you," Kenjou reminded him with a grin as he rose slowly. "There is precious little that bonds two people together like raising a child together. It will either forge the marriage into something that can never be broken…or destroy it completely."

"Oh, I believe you," said Keitaro with a lopsided grin as he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the wall behind them. "Being a father...well...if it'll get Motoko-chan to smile more often like she does around your four little younglings, it'll be worth anything fatherhood tosses my way."

"It is very rare to see her really smile anymore," admitted Kenjou quietly. "Not just with her lips, but with her eyes a well. She seems to save it for that which is truly good, truly innocent, and truly pure in this world. She was never meant to be the lonely, stoic swordswoman she has become, but none of us could control the past fate presented her with and she has dealt with it the only way she knew how."

"How is that?"

"Blocking it all away, until she was ready to deal with it on her own terms, I suppose."

"I see…"

"Oh, and before I forget…" Kenjou grinning slyly as he pulled out an envelope, handing it to Keitaro. "These belong to Motoko. Open it."

He did so, pulling out four pictures. "Wait…are these what Tsuruko was going to show me, and you took from her?"

"Hai."

"But, why…?"

"Because now I can return them to her without giving them back to Tsuruko-chan, as well as you getting a chance to see them without her having to know," he explained with a shrug. "They really are very nice pictures of her, of all the girls."

"Oh…ok, then…" Keitaro  pulled the first of them out, grinning as he saw all six of the girls posing there together in variations of the same school-uniform type shirt and skirt. While Motoko's was one of the more modest, the short skirt still showed off her long legs very nicely with the way she was sitting…

"That one right there is Kitsune, the one who sent us these." Kenjou pointed over Keitaro's shoulder to a young woman with short, tan hair wearing a foxy grin that complimented her name nicely. "I assume you met her when you visited the place?"

"Yes, I think I tripped and fell on her breasts," admitted Keitaro reluctantly. "Or something like that. And that one right there is the one who I saw in the hot springs. It wasn't my fault, I swear!"

"Oh, that's Naru. Nice girl, I hear, when she's not blasting you into L.E.O. with her Super-Punch."

"Great…"

"Look at the next one."

Keitaro flipped the picture to the next one, his eyes popping out of his head as he saw all of them dressed -well, not exactly dressed as much as wrapped- in long lengths of cream cloth that was draped around each of them like a very sleek, stylish toga. "Ah…"

"Close your mouth and go to the next one." Keitaro forced his unwilling hands to do so, seeing, instead of the whole picture, just a single shot of Motoko like that with a demure smile that made Keitaro wish she'd look that that at him in real life. 

"What was the occasion again?"

"For the pictures? Narusegawa's birthday."

"Dang…"

"Why?"

"My birthday's not for another four months…"

"You sly dog!"

"I was just kidding!!!"

"Right…well, you can look at the rest later. Come on, if you want to make the train we're going to have to leave soon. I wouldn't mind having you both around for another day or two personally, but I think your wife would object, as well as mine!"

"No, your wife would simply contrive to get me and my new wife 'together' again before we left," Keitaro groaned, rolling his eyes. "Gomen, but some things like that just can't be rushed…"

"Then it's best that you go. Come, let's go find our womenfolk and make sure they haven't murdered each other just yet."

"I thought they wouldn't go past maim?"

"Well, you can never tell with them."

"Oi…"

!@#$#@!@#$#@!@#$#@!@#$#@!@#$#@!@#$#@!@#$#@!@#$#@!

"You're being very secretive about this whole thing," pointed out Naru as Haruka emerged from Motoko's room, closing the door firmly behind her as she shrugged in reply to the younger girl's constant questioning.

"You will find out more when the time comes," said Hina simply, turning and following Haruka back down the hall to the main room where more boxes sat, packed with who knows what to be sent to Motoko's room with the rest. "In fact, your answer should arrive this very afternoon…"

"Yah! Motoko-chan is coming home!" cried Su as she flipped down the hall, giving Hina an unusually gentle hug for her as she passed by. "Home, home, home again! Motoko-chan's gonna be home again!"

"You've been awfully quiet," comments Haruka as she pauses in front of Kitsune, who's been standing there silently watching the proceedings with mild interest sipping sake straight from the bottle. 

"Who me? Oh, I...eh...just don't have much to say." Kitsune shrugged nervously, turning back to her bottle in earnest as Haruka studied her closely. Deciding to let it be, she went and picked up the next box, taking it up the stairs again. 

"What happened to that one guy, Urashima?" asked Naru as she undid her braids, glasses still perched on her nose from studying. "He said he'd be back and he's just…disappeared."

"He should be returning today as well," replied Hina cryptically as Haruka just took another drag on her cigarette, her face as unreadable as ever. "And probably close to the same time."

"I hope she comes first so we can warm her of his perverted ways." Naru disappeared back into her room and shut the door, Hina and Haruka exchanging knowing glances that Kitsune notes out of the corner of her eye. Snickering sneakily, the fox lady slipped back into her room, pulling out a video tape and preparing all her hidden cameras for some event she alone could fathom.

"I wouldn't count on that, Naru-chan…this is going to be most interesting indeed."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

And that would be your chapter Numero Dose. Interesting, ne? Let me know what you think, if it's good, bad, or horrible. Review! Review! Review! And chapter 3 shall be posted shortly, thanks!

~CB~

'Chocolate...coffee...men...some things are just better Rich.' ^_~

sayonara           goodbye

oto-san             father

tanto                 long knife/short sword

(-)sensei                       teacher, or honored one

hamaka            cross between pants and long skirt

katana              Japanese blade

Shisui               Motoko's original blade

gi                      over shirt/top for when training/fighting

Shinmeiryuu      Motoko's school of swordsmanship

sempai              older person honorific

-san                  Miss/Mr. honorific

-chan                girlfriend/close friend

-kun                 boyfriend/ close friend

Konichiwa        Good afternoon

arigato              thank you

gaijin                foreigner

juku                  the study school for college

oba-san            aunt/grandmother (slight inflection difference when spoken)

onne-chan(san) little sister (big sister)

ka-san              mother

**If I missed any, PLEASE let me know and it'll be added in the next chapter. Thanks!


	3. Home Again

Chapter 3, just for you! ^_^ Thankies for the reviews, if there were questions or something and I saw 'em, I'll post the answers at the end of this bit.

**IMPORTANT** One thing I was wondering, how is everyone getting to my fic? Because, for me, the link is literally not showing up under the Love Hina section. . Please let me know if this is the case, or if you've had this problem in the past and can tell me how to fix it.

Enjoy.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

The new couple sat side by side as the scenery flashed by along behind them, glad for the peace and quiet after the interesting ride there in Kenjou's truck with all the seven kids piled in the back and then the barrage of sticky kisses and promises to come back and visit soon that had followed. Keitaro couldn't get Motoko's smile out of his mind, the tender and caring look that had practically made her eyes glow as she'd kissed each child on top of their heads one last time. She was beautiful to begin with, but that one small change of a heart-felt smile that reached her eyes…the difference was unbelievable. Whoever said the eyes were the window to one's soul was right, for the ronin felt she'd learned to mask every part of herself, except those. Something stirred, deep in his gut, and Keitaro hoped that, maybe someday, he'd find himself the receiver of that smile, as the kids had been.

"Looking forward to returning home?" he asked out of the blue, sitting there in his usual jeans, shirt, and sweater and her in her kendo uniform. 

"To seeing everyone, yes," came the simple reply. "The explanations, though…" She glanced up at him cautiously, her eyes giving him a guardedly concerned look. "They could prove to be difficult."

"I'm here with you, every step of the way," offered Keitaro as he put his hand over hers hesitantly, relaxing and squeezing it slightly when she didn't pull away, but instead intertwined her fingers with his own. "Whatever help I may be."

"Please don't take offense if I'm not as…open with you here as I was at my home," she whispered as the rail cars slowed down, announcing their arrival at their station. "I'm not sure how this…all of this…is going to be taken."

"I understand things will be different here," replied Keitaro as he rose carefully, helping her to her feet and making sure her wound was fine before they each picked up their bag and Motoko tucked the box containing the remains of her shattered blade under her arm. "I can't promise that everything will be fine, or that it'll even be easy. All I can guarantee is no matter what happens, I'll always stand beside you."

She glanced at up him, her face completely serious, yet still calm.

"And I, you."

Together they left the station, hand in hand for support as Keitaro felt should either let go the other would turn and run in fear rather than face the group back at the Inn alone. As it was, he really didn't want to. Naru had been down right _scary_, and he could do without another round of Kitsune's teasing as well. Soon the Inn loomed into view, both of them pausing at the bottom of the steps as the sound of others voices drifted down to them from the top.

"Are you ready?" asked Keitaro as he watched her survey her long time home, almost as if she was weighing it for any changes that might have occurred in her absence.

"I..."

"HANDS OFF HER PERVERT!"

//*\\$//*\\$//*\\$//*\\$//*\\$//*\\$//*\\$//*\\$//*\\$//*\\$//*\\$//*\\$//*\\$//*\\

*back a few moments in time*

"They're here," announced Haruka from the top of the steps of Hinata-sou, everyone else piling out to stand there and watch the pair who stood at together at the bottom of the steps, conversing quietly. Naru noticed the linked hands first of all, though, and charged down the steps of the Inn with her fist ready to send Keitaro into L.E.O.

"HANDS OFF HER, PERVERT!!!!"

Keitaro watched in slow motion as her hand drew nearer and nearer, it would be so easy to just simply move to the right, just out of range…so that's what he did.

"Naru-sempai!" 

Keitaro looked to the side, both he and Naru equally surprised at her first shot by his head instead of through it and she was sent toppling forward from the loss of impact. Holding his hands out, his luck seemed to be with him for once as he caught her by the arms and righted her quickly, moving before she could regain her senses and put Motoko between himself and her.

Motoko herself was in a state of partial shock. She should've know and expected it, after what he told her in their room, however…seeing him this way still surprised her none the less. Her bag and the box lay at her feet where she'd dropped them, hands reaching for her side where her sword would normally be and finding them empty.

Composing herself quickly, she glanced at Keitaro who begged her to step in with a single look and cleared her throat. "I appreciate your concern, Narusegawa-san, but Keitaro-kun has done nothing worthy of punishment…"

"Keitaro-kun?!" Naru stepped back, a suspicious frown coming over her face. "This can't be real. I'm dreaming…" She reached down and pinched herself on the arm. "Ow!!"

"This isn't a dream, Naru-chan," said Hina merrily as she shuffled down the steps with Haruka by her side. "Welcome home, grandson and granddaughter-in-law! I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of moving both of your things into Motoko-chan's room…it is more private than the actual Manager's room, after all!"

"You can't be serious!" cried Naru as her mind went into overload-mode. "Hina-san, Haruka-san, please tell me this is just a joke…"

"It is no joke," stated Motoko as she schooled her face into a cool mask. "Our families…betrothed and married us in a few day's time."

"Tsuruko-san wouldn't do that for no reason at all," argued Naru quickly. "She's to level-headed to do something like that. Besides, why him of all people…?"

"There were…extenuating circumstances," replied Motoko as she knelt to retrieve her bag and box, running a hand along the polished surface for a moment as she winced from the movement. "Many things that were beyond all participants' involved control."

"Motoko-chan!!" A flash of tan and blonde came hurtling down the steps, leaping from halfway down to Motoko's shoulders where the small girl attached herself around her middle. "You're back! You're back! You're back!!"

"Su, wait, I...aaah...!" Keitaro immediately helped Motoko remove the younger girl as Su allowed herself to be moved in confusion. "Su-chan....mmh...gomen, but you're going to have to be more careful than that..."

"Did Su hurt Motoko-chan?" asked Su sadly, backing up a step as Motoko breathed deeply, deft hands checking to make sure the slice had remained closed this time. "Gomenasi, I didn't mean to..."

"Oh, I know, Su..." Motoko stepped forward and gently hugged the small foreigner, showing her where to be careful on her side. "It's alright, you didn't know..."

"Are you ok, Motoko-chan?" asked Naru as she frowned in concern, Keitaro having already satisfied himself that she was fine from the look she sent him. "This PERVERT here hasn't done anything to you, has he?"

"No, I'm fine," replied Motoko quickly as she continued to comfort Su. "It is nothing serious, merely a scratch attained during a...duel of sorts. I shall just have to be careful for awhile..."

"We missed you," offered Su as she snuggled into Motoko's good side with far less strength than normal, back to her usual happy self.

"I missed you too, and I'm sure you were perfectly behaved while I was gone?" Kitsune groaned as she winked at the kendo girl.

"Of course I was!" replied Su with a grin as she gave Motoko a peck on the cheek before bouncing off again. "Su's a perfect angel!"

"Angel of pain and destruction, maybe," muttered Kitsune as she cracked her back. "Anywho, so this is the lucky guy…congrats on the marriage, hun! As well as the demon-slaying thing, I understand it was your first solo run."

"Wait, how did you know?" asked Motoko hesitantly as Kitsune pulled out a bottle of sake out with a ribbon behind it from behind her back. 

"Oh, I have my many, may ways," replied Kitsune secretively. "They are quite informative…some of which include tapping the phone line...."

"Which explains a lot," muttered Hina out of the side of her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?!" demanded Naru as Keitaro backed another step away from the overly violent girl in fear.

"What? And miss your reaction to all this? Yeah right!" Kitsune laughed as Naru face-faulted, the newlyweds creeping off to the side in hopes of escaping the group for awhile. Those hopes were not to be, though, as Kitsune appeared between them and grabbed their arms. "Where do you think you're going? This maybe short notice, but we should celebrate this anyways with a few good drinks and some time together!"

"Kitsune, I do not think…"

"Come, I'll go make my famous noodles and sauce," cut in Hina as she ushered them up the stairs and into the house itself. "And Haruka-chan can run down to the Tea House for some drinks."

"It's Haruka-_san_," muttered the aunt as she turned and left with a slight grin on her face.

"I suppose a little time couldn't hurt," said Keitaro hesitantly as the pair was shooed into the living room, seated at the window and told not to move.

"If you insist." 

"That went better than I'd hoped," admitted Keitaro as he sighed with a wry grin.

Motoko rolled her eyes, other than that showing little emotion at all. "How so?"

"I'm alive and unarmed, you've been accepted back in as if nothing happened at all, and tomorrow will be a new day," replied Keitaro with a grin as a set of wine glasses and the bottle Kitsune gave them were set between them.

"Let's party!" yelled Kitsune as streamers and confetti appeared out of nowhere, Hina bringing out some trays of food and Haruka a pot of rare tea with cups. Su danced about the room as agile as a monkey. Their luggage disappeared upstairs, Naru disappearing with it along with a bottle of sake from the table, the later two which weren't seen again that night.

"What's marriage? It is good to eat?" asked Su as she popped up in front of Motoko, putting her forehead to the elder girl's with a smile. "Cuz Kitsune-chan said you're the first one to get it among us!"

"No it's not something you can eat," replied Motoko slowly as she searched for words the foreign girl would understand. "It's something you share with another person."

"Could you share marriage with me, then?" asked Su as she jumped up and down happily.

"No, I already share one with Keitaro," replied Motoko quickly. "With you, I share friendship remember?"

"Well, then how're they different? Isn't he your friend too?"

"Well, in a way, but…I…you see…"

"Come along, Su-chan! I've got a lovely banana pie baking just for you!"

"Whee!! Coming, Hina-san!"

"She's very curious," commented Keitaro as his wife looked away, trying to gather her scattered wits once more. 

"She's always been that way," came the quiet reply. "It gets her, and the rest of us, in more trouble than you could imagine."

"Oh, I'm sure…how's your side, though? Su is notoriously strong, I was told..."

"Nothing than I can't handle," she replied with an ever so slight smile, one that curled the edges of her lips but never reached her eyes. "Arigato for asking."

"You two seem to be getting along alright," commented Haruka as she appeared beside them, leaning against the wall as she took another drag on her usual cigarette that hung from her lips, the smoke curling up into a thin reef above her head. 

"It could be worse," said the pair as one, quoting Hina's most famous phrase on cue without even realizing it. Glancing at each other, they blushed and looked away again. 

"Yeah, it could," she admitted with a wry grin. "Gomen, for missing the ceremony, I wasn't exactly invited…however, I wish you luck and happiness none the less. Also," she took a long drag on her death stick and coughed politely. "Some nieces or nephews would be nice, but I'm not holding my breath…"

Keitaro paled, then blushed in about a three second span. "Oba-san!!"

*thwap* "Haruka-san to you."

"Oi…yes ma'am…" Keitaro rubbed his head gingerly, Motoko covering her mouth as much to hide her grin from Keitaro's 'beating' as to hide her blush. She would have to speak with Haruka-san about that later on…

"Speaking of family," she said quickly, trying to change the subject. "Will we be visiting your parents anytime soon, Keitaro-kun? I was not given the honor of meeting them during their...visit to my family's dojo."

"Not for a year at least…" came the reluctant reply.

"That's a very long time," puzzled Motoko, giving him a look that pierced him straight through most likely without meaning to. "Surely, they would want to see you before then…?"

"There is an ultimatum upon my return," admitted Keitaro with a wince.

"Really? What is it?" Motoko frowned as Keitaro refused to look her in the eyes. "Whatever it is, we could find a way to accomplish it…"

"There is a way, and it would take both of us," coughed Keitaro as his cheeks turned a flaming red. "They want grandchildren."

"…oh." Motoko slowly reached down and picked up her sake, taking a long sip before she went on. "If you wish, I…uh…we, um…"

"Then again, visits home are generally very boring at the best of times, so not seeing them for a few years would be fine with me," stated Keitaro quickly, scratching the back of his head as he chuckled nervously. Picking up his own glass, Keitaro took a sip and glanced at her shyly. "Believe me, you're not missing much there."

"I'm thinking it would not be wise to visit my family unless under similar conditions for awhile, either," admitted Motoko slowly. "I'm assuming Kenjou told you about the…eh…traits of my family?"

"Oh, hai, he did."

"Then, they'll know. Or they'd guess, either way."

"Great…"

"Yep."

Several hours, bottles of sake and wine, trays of food, and rounds of random toasts later, the couple stood in the middle of the devastated room together and watched as the rest dragged themselves on up to bed. Kitsune lay passed out on the couch with Su wrapped around her waist, whimpering incoherently whenever the vise-like grip got a little too tight. 

"Leave it," advised Motoko quietly as Keitaro reached for some of the trash that covered the floor. "Because it was in your honor, all of this will 'magically' disappear in the morning. I would take advantage of this opportunity were I you…it's not likely to happen again."

Keitaro glanced at his watch and yawned, chuckling carelessly. "I suppose. It is midnight, after all." Taking her hand in his own, Keitaro let Motoko lead him up the stairs to her room. Seeing as they'd both, once again, had a few more sips (cups....bottles...it's all the same after awhile ^_~) of sake than they should've, they leaned on one another for support as they went.

Opening the door, he found it to be very similar to the one they'd shared with Motoko's family in Kyoto, being practically decorated but still having a homey feel to it. A double futon lay across from the door tucked in a corner, a window over it and another near the other corner with a low desk under it. A set of shelves occupied the space at the foot of the futon, and on the third wall was the closet with the changing screen beside it. In one corner sat a small shrine with a single, ivory comb on it with the ashes of past burned incense in the bowl before it.

"So...this is your room?" asked Keitaro as he looked around, stepping in nervously as all his past experiences in entering female territory had ended in A: a bloody nose B: a black eye or C: an unplanned trip into Lower Earth Orbit.

"It's yours as well, now," his young wife reminded him hesitantly, pausing behind him as if to wait and see what he would do first. "If...if it does not please you, you may change it as you wish..."

"No, it's fine, really! Go ahead and change," offered Keitaro in an attempt to ease the tension in the air, turning his back on her to open his bag. "I'll stay out here while you do."

Motoko hooked her bag with one hand and slipped behind the screen, Keitaro quickly stripping to his boxers and an undershirt, pulling on a comfortable pair of pants out of habit and laying down on the side nearest the door. Rubbing his forehead with a sigh, he looked around as the lights went out, Motoko slipping around him wearing a loose shirt that went to her thighs. Reaching over impulsively, he caught his hand in her own and brought it to his lips gently.

"Motoko-chan…?"

"Hm?" She sat there beside him with her silk-like, raven hair falling over her shoulders to obscure her face from his sight. Gingerly, he brushed away the strands with his free hand, then caressed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. Leaning into his touch, she sighed as she intertwined her fingers with his own and squeezed slightly. She hesitated as he tugged her towards him gently, but followed his lead none the less. He was her husband, and she owed him her life, beside the fact it was expected of her...

Memories of the night of the wedding feast sprang to her mind, the same warmth and passion she'd felt that night spreading through her veins once more. She knew this must happen, and in some ways wanted it was, yet…His hands tightened around her possessively as she rested her weight on his chest, the kiss deepening even as her hands began to massage his chest. His own hands began to wander, fumbling with inexperience as he reached instinctively for the hem of her shirt.

It was too much to fast. She was losing control, being overwhelmed in a way she'd never experienced before. Breaking away with a gasp, she turned her head to the side. "Stop."

Keitaro paused, letting go to brush the hair away so he could see her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked tentatively.

"I…I can't…" She trailed off, sighing in frustration as she tried to still her shaking hands and failed. "Please...I just...."

"Then...you don't have to." Keitaro lay back down and gently took her hand, tugging her beside him as she reluctantly curled up against him, mindful of the wound. "Gomenasi...it's your choice, I shouldn't push things along..." Firmly shoving all thoughts of the perfect body that had been almost fully pressed against him moments before, his arousal slowly died as he forced his attention entirely on comforting his wife rather than the previous alternative. "Shh…it's alright, just relax," he whispered as he ran a hand through her hair, trying to think pure thoughts even as her scent almost set him off again. "I....I didn't hurt you, did I? Motoko-chan, please, I..."

"Gomen." Motoko wrapped her arms about herself as his eyes began to grow heavy, sleep overcoming his senses as exhaustion from the day's events set in. "I've failed you, as your wife."

"You've failed me as nothing." Keitaro yawned as he went on, his words fading as he drifted off into dreamland. "We can talk about it…in the…morning…hm…" Motoko sighed as she listened to his breathing level off, one arm curled loosely about her waist and the other tucked behind his head. Sleep was something she did not think she'd find that night, but before long she too had drifted off safely in the arms of her husband to the lands of nod.

||||||||||||||||||||||||

Naru yawned as she opened the door, shuffling out into the hallway tiredly as she noted the thumping from above had stopped for awhile. Good, that meant Motoko had finished her morning warm-up and would be taking her bath soon, which means they'd be able to corner her in the hot springs. Besides, she had a slight hang over from her indulgence in the night before in attempting to convince herself it was all a dream, and a soak before classes would do her good. Obviously, though, it hadn't worked.

Apparently Kitsune had the same idea, as she and Su were already in the hot springs, sidling up beside a zoned-out Motoko. Whatever Kitsune said next remedied that problem, though.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, have you had mad passionate sex with this Keitaro guy yet?" repeated Kitsune with a foxy grin as Naru slipped into the water, Su coming over to give them an enthusiastic greeting before swimming off to play some more.

Motoko sank in the water up to her nose, her hair floating around her as she gave Kitsune a masked glare. Coming back up slightly, her glare intensified as she crept closer in a way that made the foxy lady back up slightly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," was all she said rather forcefully, settling back down a moment later with an unusual look on her face. "Which reminds me, though, I meant to ask you something last night…"

"Advice for you and your lover? Sure thing, hun. I'll do the best I can!" Kitsune grinned.

Motoko's lips curved into a devious grin, her eyes glinting with a strange light. "It's some information, actually…"

"Information?" Kitsune leaned forward eagerly. "Go on…"

"Yes, in regards to some pictures that just happened to find their way into my sister's hands…" The grin became far more predatory that before and Kitsune gulped nervously as Motoko advanced on her slightly. "You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

"Can't say that I do. Oh, look at the time! Gotta go do, uh, stuff! Later!" Kitsune backed out of the spring and then into the changing room faster than any of the other residents hand seen her move in awhile.

"Do I want to know?" asked Naru as she edged away slightly, Motoko going back to leaning against the edge of the hot spring.

"Kitsune-san sent the photos from your birthday to onne-san," explained Motoko as she watched over Su in the distance. "Needless to say…she was less than appreciative of them."

"The first one was nice enough, though I can see where the second and third might've caused you a problem." Naru chewed on her nail, shrugging after a moment's thought. "Gomen, just the same..."

They lapsed into silence, Naru fidgeting with her towel as she tired to think of something to say. "So…I…"

"I'm making you uncomfortable," murmured Motoko as she focused her intense gaze on Naru suddenly. "I'm the person I was before all this, Naru, just with a new…attachment."

"He was a total pervert during his first visit," argued Naru in concern. "Motoko-chan, I am worried about this…"

"He explained things to me," came the even reply. "And there is an a very good and reasonable explanation for it, as well."

"He's a guy, and a perverted one at that, what other explanation is there?"

"You'd be surprised." Motoko rose quickly, calling to Su. "Though I'm not sure you'd believe me…"

Naru shrugged her shoulders as she rose. "Try me."

The swordswoman paused, the shrugged with a nod. "He was possessed by a demon of sorts, and cursed with clumsiness, poor eyesight and ill luck, all of which were laid on him by his family."

"You're right, I don't believe you." Naru crossed her arms, still frowning. "There's absolutely no way, demons are only things of legends…"

"I would never lie about something like that!" replied Motoko sternly, holding Naru's eyes with her own. "I may have been forced into a marriage I am not ready for, but I will not dishonor my mother's memory by failing my duties!" She paused, turning away again. "Even if I must defend my husband's honor against one who was my friend…"

"…you really are serious." The elder girl got out of the water, circling around to face her long time companion. "Gomen, I just…a demon? But how did…?"

"I…dealt with the situation as it occurred," came the quiet reply, Motoko shuddering even as she spoke.

"How did it happen? And when? I mean, demon's don't just appear out of nowhere…"

Motoko froze for a moment, a faint coloring covering her cheeks as she coughed nervously. "I do not think I should divulge that information at this time…"

"Naru! You're going to be late for class!!" yelled Kitsune from one of the windows, disappearing back inside as Naru glanced at her watch and scrambled for her clothes when she realized how late she was. 

"Gomen, Motoko-chan!" She glanced back, a dissatisfied frown on her face. "We'll talk more later…"

"It's fine. Sayonara!"

"Bye!"

"I'm glad you're back, Motoko-chan," said Su sweetly as she nuzzled her cheek affectionately, getting a ghost of a smile out of the elder girl as she randomly popped out of the water behind her. "It's Sunday, so you can play with Su-chan, right?"

"Not this time, Su-chan," replied Motoko reluctantly as she sat the young girl aside, patting her on the head. "I have many things that need to be attended to…"

"Aww. Su go find Kitsune, then. She's fun to play with too!"

"Ok, I'll see you this evening, then."

"Bye!"

Motoko slowly dressed herself, taking care as she had even before her marriage that everything was in order before she walked out into the hall and back upstairs to her…their room. She reached for the handle, images of the night before making her pause before calling carefully.

"Keitaro…?"

"Right here!"

"Eh?!" Motoko spun around, surprised to find Keitaro literally right behind her. Taking a step back to put some space between them, she bumped into the door and felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment of being surprised like that. She hadn't even heard him walk up. "Ah…I trust you slept well, Keitaro-kun?"

"Hai, very well," came the hesitant reply. "Say…can we talk for a minute?"

"There is something we need to discuss," admitted Motoko slowly as she stepped aside to let him enter.

"No, no, ladies first." Keitaro reached past her and slid the door open, grinning shyly as she gave him an odd look, but went inside none the less. He'd made sure to tidy his things up before he'd gone down to eat as she'd left her things completely spotless and didn't want to seem like a slob. He'd woken not long after she had, but in mad scramble to figure out why he was in a female room and how he'd gotten there he'd made more than a bit of a mess. 

She knelt by the low table by the door, and waited for him to do the same. He did so, fiddling with a pencil as she hooked some stray hair behind an ear.

"About last night…"

"It's ok," cut in Keitaro as he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I…uh…" he trailed off, blushing as Motoko bowed her head to hide her own flushed face. "We never really had a chance to talk about it…and I know what your sister expects of us, but…I don't want anything from you until you're ready and willing to give it to me."

Motoko cleared her throat nervously. "I…offered already…"

"It was an offer of duty, not of…want." He looked away, not meeting her eyes as he fiddled with the pencil again.

"…oh." 

Keitaro shook his head slowly. "Do you hate me?" He suddenly felt himself flush as she gave him an odd look, one that reminded him of the night before, as well as the night of their wedding feast. "Ok, stupid question, I know. But...how do you feel about me? About...us? Really?"

"I…" Motoko shook her head slightly, as if trying to shake something from her mind. "I don't hate you, for as you mentioned....you know...." She blushed brightly, clearing her throat before she continued. "I don't even dislike you. I just…like I stated once before, you confuse me…"

"What is it that I do that confuses you?" asked Keitaro openly as he held his hands before himself. "I'll try to explain my actions as best I can if you'll explain to me what it is you need to know."

"In my eyes, you are a paradox," came the slow, steady reply. "On one side, you are a male, which usually automatically gives you the titles of pervert, lecher, stupid, lazy, dishonest, untrustworthy, uncaring…in other words, someone to be punished every time the chance presents itself." She frowned as she looked at some point in the distance, Keitaro sweating as he heard the conviction come through her voice. Her eyes softened considerably then, alighting on him for a moment before they moved to her hands as her face flushed. "Yet…on the other, you are Keitaro, my....husband. A person who had proven to be none of these things, ever. When I was vulnerable, you helped me and protected me rather than taking advantage of my situation, though it would've been to your…benefit. You've never lied to me about who you were, nor what it is you thought. My sister trusts you, as do the children…and of any, I trust their judgment most of all. You've given me my life back, demanded nothing of me in return when you have every right to, and only asked that I do what makes me happy…even when for all you know that could be to your harm or disadvantage.

"So this is where I am at. You are two things to me: a male, and Keitaro, both of which are the opposite of each other in everyway…can you see why it confuses me?"

"Hai…it would probably confuse me as well, if I were in your shoes," admitted Keitaro with a lopsided grin. "Is there something you want me to do? To change? I-"

"No! I don't! You are-..." Motoko paused, lowering the hand she'd raised as if to reach out for him. Catching it before she could retract it completely, he held it in both of his own gently. Sighing, she looked away as her face colored even more. "And then you do something like this…"

"Have I offended you?" asked Keitaro as he began to let go. "Gomen, I just…"

"You didn't," she replied quickly. She hesitated then, thinking carefully as she spoke the next part. "You never do. And, often times it pleases me when you are…affectionate in your own way." Her voice dropped to barely above a whisper. "I…enjoy it…but it is new to me, and in some ways the control it could and does give you over me…it is something I have never dealt with before. I do not like giving up my control. It makes one...weak. And vulnerable."

"I would never use what we share against you," promised Keitaro as he squeezed her hand. "You are my wife, and though it was not our choice, I will still honor you."

"I know," she replied with a slight smile, still refusing to meet his eyes. "You've proven that to me, in ways that cannot be ignored, yet…the proof is at war with the past and I do not know how long it will take for them to reconcile. Until then I…don't know what I feel for you for sure. It's unusual, I suppose, for me to be this way. Had we met under different circumstances, I am not so sure that I would have given you the respect and…kindness you deserve."

"I'm sure you would've come around eventually," he reasoned with a grin as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "But chances are, had you not taken care of my 'demon problems'….between my bad luck and clumsiness it wouldn't have been long before I got kicked out permanently."

"Still, that worries me…that I might have misjudged you so wrongly. And if I might have misjudged you, who else might I have wrongly accused of actions and deeds in the past? It is something I shall have to think about later on…" Motoko drew back her hand, Keitaro letting go reluctantly as she folded them in her lap.

"You have a very good reason for thinking the general male population is scum," he pointed out in a low voice. "It would explain-"

"That does not make it right!" Leaning slightly forward, she went on. "All my life, since Tsuruko gave up her claim as heir, I've worked to protect those weaker than myself, to distribute justice where it was needed, and to use all my abilities to become a warrior my family would be proud of…that my mother would be proud of. To think that I might have been doing the opposite of that all these years is something that disturbs me far beyond even what I can understand!" She looked over at the shrine in the corner with its single ivory comb, a strained look coming over her face.

"I know that often times we think ourselves to be one thing, and then find we are not at all what we imagined ourselves to be," offered Keitaro slowly as he attempted to put what he was thinking into words. "And when we're forced to face the true image of ourselves it can be…disconcerting. But here's the way I see it: Only you really know how far from your imagined image that you really are. Therefore, here's a chance to start things anew. Your family has rarely seen you all these many years, so I doubt they would know. The girls here at Hinata-sou seem to accept you no matter what is it you're like. You have been given the perfect opportunity to change your self to the way you think you should be."

"And a husband to help me along the way, who seems to be wiser than myself," murmured Motoko as she rose slowly, Keitaro watching in confusion as she made her way to the door. Sliding it open, Kitsune and Su fell into the room, sheepishly muttering some insane excuses about termites in the walls before they scrambled off again. 

"Please don't tell me that was who I thought it was," winced Keitaro as the two disappeared down the hall.

"Oh, get used to it, we are going to be the latest attraction until something new happens around here," replied Motoko with a sigh as she took her practice bokken and headed for the door. "You've given me much to meditate on, Keitaro-kun…arigato for your time and patience. Do you require anything else of me at this time?"

"No...ah...you may leave." He watched her walk away down the hall before reaching for his books and forcing himself to focus on them rather than on her shapely figure from behind. "Oh, this is so unfair...I get a hot wife and she's afraid to even TOUCH me...focus now, focus on the books..."

+Ä+Ä+Ä+Ä+Ä+Ä+Ä+Ä+Ä+Ä+Ä+Ä+Ä+Ä+Ä+Ä+Ä+Ä+Ä+

Naru bounced up the steps of Hinata-sou, a grin on her face as she slipped in the front door and tossed her shoes with the others in the closet. "Hello, Kitsune-chan! Su-chan! Motoko-chan!"

"Well, someone's in a good mood today," teased Kitsune from where she sat on the couch, beer in one hand and the remote in the other. Su suddenly came racing by, a banana sticking out of her mouth and a box of bolts on her head as she galloped up the stairs and into her room. A series of cranks, drills, and muffled explosions followed that made the other two girls wince.

"Do you know what she's doing?" asked Naru nervously as Su appeared again, taking another box of random parts from under a random table and heading for her room with an innocent grin and a banana clenched between her teeth.

"Does anyone ever know?" replied Kitsune with a shrug. "She's been at it since Motoko asked her to leave her alone on the roof. I asked her earlier about it, and all I got was a promise that it wouldn't blow up the place like last time. Or she doesn't think it will, anyways. Her exact words were 'highly unlikely.'"

"...well, I guess that's somewhat comforting." Naru took of her coat and book bag, setting them on a chair. "How's everything going? Did I miss anything?"

"If that's a subtle way of asking how the lovebirds are...they haven't even touched each other. Motoko's been on the roof since they had some conversation this morning -yes, Su and I were spying, and no we didn't hear a bloody thing- and he's been holed up in his room studying like a maniac." Kitsune snorted. "Some marriage, I know what I'd be doing if I were married to him...he's actually kinda cute now that he's lost those dorky glasses, too." She grinned broadly, a sly look on her face.

Naru blushed horribly. "Kitsune!!"

"What?" The foxy girl winked suggestively as her friend squirmed uncomfortably, an enraged look coming over her face. "Come on, I know you want a piece of the action..."

"With a perverted loser like him? Hardly! If anything, I feel sorry for Motoko, that she has to be married to that waste of human flesh!" spat Naru vehemently, setting her face in an unpleasant frown.

"Nice to know my nephew is held in such high regard," commented Haruka as she stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Oh! Gomen, Haruka-san, I-"

"Yeah, yeah," cut in the elder woman with a shrug and a noncommittal look on her face. "I know he's not your dream guy, Naru, and he had some 'issues' during his first visit, but would it hurt to give him a chance? For Motoko's sake? You don't have to like him, or be nice to him, I mean I'm his aunt and I'm not..."

"He's done something to her!" argued Naru weakly. "Motoko would never let anyone, let alone a guy, get that close to her. He has to be controlling her somehow!"

"Keitaro couldn't pull that off if his life depended on it," replied Haruka lazily. "He's too soft hearted, which is why, I suppose, things turned out the way they did..." Her eyes clouded, as if remembering something from not long ago.

"The demon part sounded kinda freaky, but I understand Motoko was enjoying herself very much before it reared its ugly little head," commented Kitsune, taking a sip of the beer that had made her tongue so loose. When Haruka shot her a surprised look, she added, "It's amazing what you can learn when there's only one phone in the house and you got it bugged..."

"Remind me not to use that phone anymore," coughed Naru as she rolled her eyes.

"Kitsune, tampering with Inn property might suddenly end in an increase of your rent," came the low threat, Haruka turning the phone over and locating the bug in a heartbeat, crushing it in the palm of her hand. "And I'd hate for something to happen to your sake collection as well..."

"You guys have no sense of humor," sighed Kitsune with a shrug as she heaved herself up and headed for her room.

"No, just a sense of privacy." Haruka crossed her arms lightly.

The foxy lady waved indifferently over her shoulder. "Same difference..."

"You know," said Haruka as Naru gathered up her things as well, pausing when she heard the elder's voice. "Keitaro's trying for Toudai too, if he's not in it already. You might want to ask him to study with you."

"I've studied well enough on my own, and I've got some of the highest scores on the practice test," came the haughty reply. "I don't need a loser like him dragging me down!"

"Suit yourself, it was just a suggestion..."

"Hello Narusegawa-san, oba-san," said Keitaro as he came jogging down the stairs with a grin.

"Haruka-san," came the low growl, Keitaro ducking with a grin as she attacked him with a paper fan as he passed by. "Where are you headed for?"

"To the library, and my juku," he replied as he stuffed his shoes on and shoved on a jacket, flipped his bag over his shoulders when he was ready. "If Motoko-chan asks, I'll be back in time for dinner. Is she still up on the roof?"

"Hai," replied Haruka with a short nod.

Keitaro paused, a worried look on his face. "I wonder if I should check on her before I go..."

"I'll check on her, just to make sure she's not pushing herself too hard, alright?" offered Haruka lightly.

"Ok, thanks oba-san!" Keitaro slipped out the door and was down the steps before Haruka would protest again, heading towards the library to do goodness knows what (probably studying) with his time.

"I suppose that means I'll be heading for the roof," said Haruka as she passed Naru, who'd paused outside her door.

"Who's watching the Tea House while you're up here?" asked Naru curiously out of the blue.

"Hina-san. She said she'll stick around for a day or two yet, before she heads on." Haruka caught Naru's eyes with her own, and added, "I'd suggest you keep certain opinions about her grandson to yourself until she's left."

Naru nodded reluctantly as Haruka turned and walked away. "Hai..."

+±+±+±+±+±+±+±+±+±+±+±+±+±+±+±+±+±+±+±+±+±+±+±

Motoko could feel Haruka long before she heard or saw her, sensing her strong, steady presence as she walked up the stairs to the roof. The familiarity of it curved her lips into a small, barely perceptible smile as she turned slowly, her eyes meeting that of the elder woman as she opened the door.

"You were just meditating, then?" asked Haruka as she closed the door behind her.

"I attempted to go through some exercises...but my concentration is unusually poor." Motoko glanced up at Haruka, who gave her a knowing smile. "I've allowed my mind to wander free since then."

"Has it shown you anything, niece-in-law?" Haruka grinned wryly as Motoko shifted uncertainly under her gaze.

"Only that it is going to be awhile yet before I am truly reconciled, and comfortable in my new roll," came the low reply. "Keitaro I trust now, and will treat him as an equal and a friend, but I hope he wishes for nothing more for the time being."

"Other than Hina-san, you are probably his only source of 'affection'," replied Haruka with a shrug. "I doubt he'll be asking for more than you give him. Heck, I'm not affectionate with him..."

"Hai, so I've noticed," admitted Motoko wryly with a nod. Her face turned more to a confused and embarrassed frown as she inquired hesitantly, "Eh...Haruka-san, can I ask you something?"

The elder woman shrugged, rolling her eyes. "You're family, you can ask me anything you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's policy..."

"How...how do you know..." Motoko blushed as she stumbled over her words. "Is there a sign? How can you tell when it's ok to...eh...?"

Haruka held up a hand, Motoko falling silent as the elder woman took and elongated drag on her cigarette. "If you're asking if you'll know when it's 'your time' to 'complete your duty' with my nephew, well, you just will. It's different for each person, and there isn't some magical formula I can teach you so it happens the 'right way' because there is no one right way. When the time comes...you'll just know."

"I still feel like a child stumbling around in the dark," replied Motoko dourly.

Haruka shifted uncomfortably. "I hadn't planned on a lecture of the birds and the bees, but if you need one..."

"No, no, no...you don't have to explain to me how it works!" Motoko felt herself blush even more as Haruka visibly relaxed. "My sister was informative enough about that. It's just knowing when it's going to lead up to that and you should let it that I'm lost on."

"Well, Keitaro is every bit as lost as you are," Haruka reminded her lightly. "Why don't you take his hand, so at least you're stumbling about in the dark together? Believe me, it's easier to be lost along with someone else, rather than by yourself."

Motoko blushed. "Perhaps." She paused suddenly, cocking her head to the side as she looked at Haruka curiously. "Wait...how would you know?"

"How is your side? You haven't strained it with any 'extracurricular activities', have you?" came the random change in subject, Motoko being distracted enough to forget about it entirely. Haruka grinned as the younger girl blushed even more, then turned serious once again.

"It's sore," admitted Motoko with a puzzled frown. "And it is slow to heal, despite my limited movements. At times, it bleeds as if it is freshly opened, and I know all is not right. There's nothing I can do, though, but wait. It will get better with time, the healers told me that much before I left. I suppose, in light of that, I am fine."

Haruka nodded in understanding. "Come on, it's a little windy up here, and Hina-san is down at the Tea House with a pot of hot tea that has our name on it. Famous Urashima blend and everything."

She grinned in reply. "Hai...oba-san."

"Hm...I guess coming from you, it's ok." Haruka winked at her, and Motoko allowed herself a shy grin in reply. It was strange to think of herself as actually related to this older woman now, even if she had practically lived with her for a greater part of her life. "As long as it's not in front of the others."

"Arigato, oba-san."

§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§

Keitaro wandered the streets of Tokyo, a look of complete and utter shock on his face. He held the results of his last test in one hand, which he'd failed miserably, and his retest in the other. That's what had stunned him beyond belief, it was a _near perfect score!_ The teacher had accused him of cheating and had gone through his pockets and everything...and came up with nothing at all. He'd then pushed it off as luck, and told Keitaro whatever it was he'd done in the last 24 hours he'd better keep doing before every test and maybe his scores would finally improve

Keitaro wasn't so sure Motoko would agree to that. Or, at least not willingly at the moment. He didn't mind, but he had promised never to push it...

Remembering something the Council had told him, Keitaro suddenly shoved the tests in his bag and headed for the nearest train station. Boarding the next one out, he got off at his 'home' stop and sat down on a bench to reorganize his cluttered thoughts. Considering his options, he pulled out a notebook and began to sketch randomly as he usually did. 

Motoko probably knew what he needed to prove his thesis about this...phenomenon. But...should he ask her? He had no idea what it might involve, and he didn't want to ask if it was anything...intimate. She's was already unsure of herself around him as it was, he didn't want to add to that. Not that he was any better about her, but that wasn't the point.

Glancing up as his thoughts continued to circle back along the familiar trails of uncertainty and self-doubt, Keitaro noticed a young girl sitting across from him who was sadly staring at her hands. His pencil moving of its own accord, he'd drawn her face with the same despairing frown she wore now, a tear trailing down her cheek. Looking at what he'd drawn, he shook his head as if to himself. Starting anew, he turned the frown into a smile and added a sparkle to her eyes rather than the shadow of tears. It suited the cute little thing far better than the doom-and-gloom look she wore at the moment in his opinion.

The sketch was snatched from his hands as a group of old men in temple robes surrounded him. Jumping up, he reached for it only to have it pulled just out of reach time and time again. Seeing it flying overhead, he leapt for it with all this might...and fell short as two of the old men latched onto his legs and went tumbling to the ground as the notebook landed neatly in the girl's lap.

"Eh..?!" She picked it up as Keitaro scrambled to his feet, apologizing profusely as she just stared at the two pictures he'd drawn. 

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Really, I'm so sorry, my hand has a mind of its own sometimes. See? Bad hand! Very bad hand! I...uh...Miss...?"

She sniffed, standing up suddenly with the notebook still clutched in her hands. Turning around, she ran away as fast as she could. "How could you?!"

"Miss, I...!!" Keitaro reached after her, but she'd already disappeared into the crowds. "Man, I didn't mean to offend her..." Scratching his head, he adjusted his bag and headed back for the Inn reluctantly. Regardless of the loss of his notebook, he had made up his mind in the moments before the insanity had broken out. Potential for embarrassment or not...he needed to speak with Motoko as soon as possible.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○••○•○•○•○•○•

Motoko was just in the process of preparing herself for the next day's classes when Keitaro walked into the room, a curious expression on his face. Switching from foot to foot in his barely contained nervousness, she waited for him to speak as she wondered in concern what it might be that had set him in such a state.

"Hi," he said with a nod as he sat across from her. In an attempt to be polite, he asked, "How was your day?"

Motoko raised and eyebrow, and replied frankly, though with respect, "You are going to give me a headache if I have watch you dance about whatever it is that is making you nervous. My day was fine, but you are not here to inquire about that...what is it that you require of me, husband?"

"Eh..." Keitaro felt his heart stop at that, and flushed in embarrassment. Was he truly that transparent? "Well, something happened today, something that has never happened before, and I have reason to believe there may be other factors behind it."

"Go on," coaxed Motoko more patiently than she would've given herself credit for. Feeling slightly more relaxed, Keitaro explained about the tests, showing them to her and swearing he'd done nothing different in his study patterns, or life besides his marriage to her. "That is most unusual..." she admitted after he'd finished. "What is it that you need me for, though?"

"Kairi, the Councilwoman, said something about going back through your memories, that there were ways to control people through them," replied Keitaro slowly as he tried to once more sort out his jumbled thoughts and put them into words. "I was thinking you might know something about it...?"

"Hai, but why would you have reason to suspect that your memories had been tampered with?" asked the swordswoman in confusion. 

"My reason for going to Toudai was a memory of an old friend," he explained carefully, wondering how his wife would feel if she knew he'd pursued the goal of meeting the same girl and marrying here all those years later for most of his life. "But it's always been fuzzy...and incomplete. With the curse and the demon...well...is there someway for me to know for sure?"

"Hai..." Motoko considered his request carefully, then nodded to herself slowly. "Hai, it can be done. Do you truly want me to show you how? You may not be pleased with the results..."

"Show me," replied Keitaro firmly. "Even...even if it proves once again that my family is truly against me, at least now I would know."

"As you wish." Motoko motioned for him to rise and led him over to the bed, motioning for him to sit on it cross-legged as she took a seat similar to his own across from on the floor. 

"Why did we move?" asked Keitaro nervously as he watched her let down her hair and remove a flat, silver disk from inside her gi top. "This isn't going to require anything...uh..."

"All I'm needed for is to start you along the paths of your mind," Motoko assured him quickly, a hint of a blush staining her cheeks a light pink. "Once you are set, my presence will no longer be necessary. Also, doing this for the first time has been known to drain the user, and should I not be here when you come back I would prefer that you not split your head on the table when you're unable to catch yourself from falling."

"Oh...ok." He took a deep breath, mimicking her relaxed posture as best he could. "I'm ready."

"For your sake, I hope so...now...watch the disk in my hands. See the way the light reflects off of it? Pure, and white...bring yourself into the light, reflecting back off of the disk and into your mind where the farthest of your memories lie..." Motoko kept her voice low and calm, the words sliding from her tongue in a smooth stream of confidence. His eyes became focused, and then slowly glazed over, the lids lowering until they were almost completely closed with only a slit showing they were not. He suddenly tensed, then frowned. Motoko wanted to slap herself on the forehead, his ki! She's forgotten all about it!

Reaching over lightly, she touched his hands, murmuring his name softly. "Keitaro-kun....Keitaro-kun....can you feel me?"

Sighing slightly, he replied, "Hai..."

"I'm going to do something, ok?" she said carefully, uncertain of what terms to use so he'd understand. "I can't show you, just...when you feel something, don't tense up. It's just me, and you're going to have to trust me if you want to complete this..."

"Hai..."

"Good." Motoko sat herself beside him and went into her own trance, quickly sending herself into her center ki, and using the physical connection of their linked hands to find her way to Keitaro. Coming to him, she attempted to surround him and was suddenly met with a fact that startled her when she found she couldn't. 

_He's more powerful than I am..._

His ki was nearly half again that of hers. Switching tactics instinctively, she put that nugget of information away for later and instead merged herself directly with him, putting them in much closer contact that she'd originally wanted. It was only on the edges, their cores remaining entirely separate, but it opened a channel that had not been there before none the less. Carefully guarding her own thoughts, she did her best not to listen as surface thoughts began to reach her from the inner core of Keitaro's being. 

"Can you feel me?" she felt more than heard her physical self say quietly, Keitaro nodding once in reply. "Just follow what I do...ok?"

"Hai..."

Gathering herself together, she dropped from the conscious world to that of the deepest parts of her mind with a deft twist of her ki. Coming out of it quickly, she watched as Keitaro copied her, using much more energy and wasting a great deal of time going in between, but he made it none the less. Quickly removing herself from him, she caught one last thought of his that she couldn't ignore before fleeing back to her own body.

_I do WHAT to him?!_

Opening her eyes back in the physical world, she quickly stood and distanced herself from him, blushing profusely as the last bit she'd caught would not get out of her mind. In fact, her mind was wrapped quite firmly around it and refused to let go. She hadn't known he was _that_ attracted to her. And while it had originally repulsed her, now that it had whirled around her head a few times she wasn't so sure she wouldn't take him up on it should he offer other than it may not be possible with her side...

_Enough!_ She shook her head resolutely, turning away from him and heading out the door. _Find some work, in the kitchen perhaps...something._ Her side twinged sharply, scolding her almost for her quick movements._ Impure thoughts are not for those who bear the mark of a warrior..._

If only she could convince her mind of that as well.

◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘

Shinobu dried her face after splashing it in some cold water, looking in the mirror as she tried to erase all signs of her sadness. The others mustn't know, they already had problems of their own and needn't worry about hers as well. Slipping on her coat, she exited the public washroom and quickly maneuvered through the streets to her adoptive home. 

Glancing down at her hands, she saw she still held the notebook that had landed in her lap not long ago and had been the cause of her tears to finally come, though she'd known she couldn't hold them in much longer at that point. Opening the cover, she scanned it for an address or something that would be of help to finding the young man who it belonged to. She really should apologize for first running off with his notebook, and then for reacting to his drawing like that. It was a very nice picture, really, she couldn't help but admire yet, yet the last thing she'd wanted to think of was what it would take for her to smile like that again anytime soon.

Tucking it in her bag, she resolved to take it to Naru and see what she thought. Coming to the steps, she lightly jumped up them to at a time before quietly slipping in the door and heading for her room.

"Shinobu-chan, you're back!" cried Su as she came bounding down the hall. "Did'ja have a good trip?"

"Uh, yeah," replied Shinobu, forcing herself to smile slightly. "It was fine..."

"Great! Wanna play? I got a new Mecha-Tama that's about ready to be launched..."

"Thanks, but no thanks," replied Shinobu with a shake of her head and a wry grin. "I have to unpack and get ready for school tomorrow."

"Oh, ok! Well, see ya round!"

"Bye, Su!"

"Is that you, Shinobu-chan?" called Naru as she appeared at the top of the stairs, meeting the younger girl halfway with an enthusiastic hug that the resident chef accepted shyly. "It's so good to see you again! How was your trip? Did everything go alright? We would've met you at the train station, but you didn't tell us when you were getting in..."

"Oh, that's alright, I enjoyed the walk just fine by myself," replied Shinobu with a small smile. Her eyes suddenly lit as if with a revelation as she brought the notebook into view. "Something interesting did happen though...I, eh, found this and would like to return it to whoever it belongs to as quickly as possible."

"Found it? Well, let's take a look..." Naru began to flip through the pages, noticing in surprise not only the reasonable talent with which all the pictures were drawn, but also with the varied pictures there were. Everything, from manga characters, to street people, to students, to animals, to mini-cartoons... "Wow, this guy's not bad, whoever he is...WAIT A SECOND!!"

Shinobu backed up a step as Naru suddenly trembled with rage, stiffly handing the book back to the younger girl as she held back the round of rants that threatened to explode from her mouth. "Are you sure you don't know who it belongs to?"

"No..." replied Shinobu quietly, backing up another step. "Is something wrong, Naru-sempai?"

Naru pursed her lips, having not spotted a name anywhere on the cover. It wasn't something she'd be able to handle, but she knew who could. "Take that...thing to either Haruka-san or Motoko-chan. They'll know what to do with it better than I would."

"Oh, ok...is something wrong?" Shinobu carefully took the notebook back, flipping through the last few pages Naru had gone through. "I don't see...oh." There, on both sides, were random sketches of all the Hinata-sou girls besides herself and Motoko, and all in accurate positions they normally assumed, too. Naru was running towards the viewer, fist raised to rocket someone to the sky in her school uniform and horns on her head, Kitsune lounged on the couch with a bottle of sake, and Su was jumping up in the air excitedly. There were other side sketches, but only partially finished ones that were messily done at best. "I don't understand, Sempai," admitted Shinobu as she closed the cover slowly. "The pictures aren't perverted, they're just drawings..."

"Shinobu, the fact is someone couldn't have drawn those pictures unless they'd somehow GOTTEN INTO THE INN," growled Naru as her eyes narrowed considerably and her mind entered 'kill all offending males' mode. "That or been watching us really closely for a really long time, which means we have a stalker to deal with here!"

"Oh..." Shinobu frowned, lines of worry creasing her brow as she thought about the young man who'd apologized so humbly to her, wondering if it could be he. "I suppose that's possible...I shall go see Haruka-san right away." Shinobu dumped her things in her room and went trotting on down the stairs, pausing by Motoko's room to greet her as well, but deciding not to when she heard low voices coming from it.

_She's probably got a few friends over studying with her...it would be best for me to leave them alone._

She found Haruka at the Tea House, Hina taking a nap in the back for the afternoon and leaving her younger relative to mind it as she usually did. Showing her the notebook, and explaining most of what had happened that afternoon -omitting the fact she'd been crying and such- before asking what she should do about.

Haruka, taking a drag on her cigarette, turned the notebook over and immediately handed it back, a wry smile coming over her face. "Give it to Motoko," she told the younger girl reassuringly. "And tell her I said to give it to you after you explain everything to her. She should know what to do with it from there."

"Are you sure?" asked Shinobu in concern.

"Very sure," came the firm reply.

So, Shinobu did as Haruka had suggested immediately. Heading into Hinata-sou, she found the swordswoman hurrying for the kitchen, a most unusual look on her face. 

"Motoko-sempai!"

"Hm? Oh, Shinobu-chan! When did you arrive?" The look on the elder girl's face softened a trifle, making the younger one warm up to her slightly as she usually did.

"Not long ago. I need to speak with you, though..." She quickly recounted her story, adding Naru and Haruka's parts as she came to them. "...and so, here it is and I hope you can return it for me," came the short finished, Shinobu handing it over as Motoko scrutinized the cover carefully. "Naru-sempai and Haruka-san seem to each think something different should be done with it, and I hoped you would know for sure."

"I do not understand that which upset Naru-sempai so," commented Motoko as she opened it up and flipped through a few pages, stopping and going back suddenly. "Ah...I see..." Her eyes narrowed, though not quite as much as the other girl's had. Flipping it over, she found something on the back that seemed to suddenly quell the girl's hidden anger in one swoop.

"Is everything alright?" asked Shinobu as Motoko sighed, closing it quickly and tucking it into her wide sleeves.

"Everything is fine, though somewhat complex..." replied Motoko carefully as she continued along her original course from earlier towards the kitchen. "I will explain everything to you very soon, I promise. But for now I will go prepare this evening's meal for everyone, and it would probably be best if you went and settled back into your rooms right now. Do not worry about the notebook, it shall be...handled in a way that is beneficial to all parties involved."

"Oh..." Shinobu frowned slightly, unsure of what to make of this odd reply from her housemate. "Ok. Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"No, I will be fine," replied Motoko, giving her a very slight smile as her put her usual mask back in place, concealing her emotions once again. "You must be tired and eager to settle back in. Please, go, for after tonight you'll probably not get another break for a very long time, and at least one night without having to cook is something we owe you for your services here. You save the rest of us from our plain and unappetizing culinary skills."

"Auu, you are not so bad, you're meals are very good, Motoko-sempai!"

"When compared to that of fast food, perhaps..."

"Hai, but...ok. Arigato!"

"Your mail is on the table by the television," added Motoko over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen, Shinobu going over to it immediately and sorting through it. Letters from friends, a bill for the new pot she'd bought, an official document of her parent's divorce, a couple of notes from school, a....wait, they had what?! Hiding the document among the others, the youngest resident fled to her rooms and locked the door behind her, biting her lip in an attempt to stop the tears that threatened to flow down her face.

_I knew it...they'd told me...but I hadn't thought it would be this soon..._

♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣◘♣

Keitaro woke staring up at the ceiling, everything he'd learned all too clear now that he was coherently operating again. Sighing, he ran a hand through his messy hair and sat back up slowly, feeling strangely refreshed and drained at the same time. It was as if he'd run miles on end...and felt all the better for it.

Sighing to himself, he stood carefully and straightened his clothes, running a hand through his hair once more before he headed for the door to go find Motoko. He'd seen a lot, heard even more, and his brain was going into overload with all the newly added information. Hopefully, Motoko would be willing to discuss it with him, because he was fairly sure she'd be the only one who'd understand.

╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟╢╟

Shinobu emerged from her room after having finally gotten herself under control, padding back downstairs in hopes of finding solace in her usual place, the kitchen. Motoko wouldn't mind her help, no matter what it was she was trying to make. And even if she wouldn't let her help with the food, the least she could do was set the table or even perhaps clean up a little where the others had neglected to in her absence. 

The sound of pots and pans clanging together gently and the smell of simmering sauces beckoned her as she slipped in the door with a content smile on her face. The sight before her froze her in her tracks, though, as she watched the scene unfold before her.

Motoko stood at the stove, keeping a careful eye on the rice, soup, and fish with the sauce she was preparing. Keeping her hands busy chopping vegetables, she conversed in low tones with a young man she recognized from earlier that day as he set the table. Though they refused to look at each other, there was an air of ease between them that confused the young girl all the more.

"What does this mean?" asked Motoko, putting the finished vegetables in the soup before placing the knife and cutting board in the sink.

"It means the dream I've been chasing since I was 5 is a joke," replied Keitaro flatly, his tiredness showing through his voice. "Just my luck, of course. You'd think cursing me, impairing my vision, plus putting a demon on my back would be enough, but no...they have to screw with my memories as well!"

"I know you're upset," offered Motoko quietly, glancing worried at him as she took the rice off the stove and drained it of water. Shinobu's eyes widened a little more, Motoko showing concern for a guy?? What was the world coming to?? "But this isn't the end of your life..."

"Fifteen years I've spent dreaming and planning my life attending Toudai," went on Keitaro as he put down the last set of chopsticks and stood there dejectedly with his arms crossed. "It's the one thing I've held on to all these years. I wasn't brilliant in school, I couldn't play sports, I couldn't be 'cool' and naturally social like the others, in fact most of the time I was a clumsy loser, but that was ok because someday I was gonna make it into Toudai...it was my safety net for my sanity. Now that my dream is gone, what else do I have?"

"You have this place, don't you? And Hinata-sou has an unusual way of building a new life out of one that was lost." Motoko's face softened as she looked at him standing there. Setting the rice on the table, she put her potholders aside and reached out to his hesitantly. He took the offered hand, sighing as he enclosed it in both his own. "And even if something happens, and you lose all of this as well...I'll always be here."

Shinobu ducked out of the kitchen and ran into Naru, who was just about to open the door. "Auu!! Gomen, Naru-sempai!"

"It's ok," replied the older girl with a warm smile. "What's wrong, though? You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"Remember the notebook?" asked Shinobu nervously. "I took it to Haruka-san, like you said, and she sent me to Motoko-sempai with it, who said she'd take care of it. But Motoko-sempai is now in the kitchen talking with the guy I think it might belong to saying he'd always have her and I don't understand what's going on!"

Naru lifted her brows suggestively. "Wait...that was HIM? Hm...that could work to my advantage...perhaps. Anyways, there's nothing to worry about for the moment, Shinobu-chan. Urashima's a new 'addition' to the apartments." She cracked her knuckles, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Whether or not he stays is yet to be seen..."

"Everyone- oh!" Motoko stopped herself before she ran into the pair, who still stood in the doorway. "Gomen, I didn't realize you two were right there. Dinner is almost complete, if you would go and inform the others for me, Naru-sempai. There's someone I want Shinobu-chan to meet."

"Sure. Keep your distance from him, Shinobu-chan! He's a pervert!"

Motoko sighed as she rolled her eyes, waiting until Naru had left before she opened the door into the kitchen for her small companion. 

"He's not really a pervert, is he?" asked Shinobu in a whisper as she hesitated to enter.

"No," replied Motoko with a reassuring look. "Just a man who's often very misunderstood."

"Oh..." She walked in, watching Keitaro as he carefully spooned the noodles from the pan to a serving bowl without spilling a drop.

"Motoko-chan," he said slowly as he kept his eyes on the dishes and set the food out to eat. "I believe I've made up my mind, but I'm still not sure..."

"Keitaro-kun?" He looked up, brightening when he realized there was someone else there.

"Oh! Gomen, Miss...?"

"Shinobu-chan, I'd like you to meet Keitaro Urashima." The swordswoman paused, considering her next few words. "He is the new manager of Hinata-sou, Hina-san's grandson, and my husband..."

"Husband?!" squeaked the younger girl, a lot of things falling into place. So that's why....and the drawings...oh! "Gomen, Urashima-san, for my rudeness...I am Shinobu Maehara."

Keitaro gave her a blank look, his eyes suddenly widening in recognition. "Just Keitaro, if you please... But, you're the girl from the train station, aren't you? Say, you don't still have my notebook, do you? I'd really like to get it back..."

"I have it," Motoko answered quickly, catching his eyes with her own. "You shall receive it after dinner..."

"Hai, Haruka-san told me to give it to Motoko-sempai, when I didn't know how to find you," added Shinobu quickly. "Gomen! Had I known, I would've returned it to you right away! I apologize for having run off like that, you startled me at the time."

"No, it's fine," replied Keitaro with an easy shrug as he turned back to his earlier job. "It's a pleasure to meet you, though..." He frowned suddenly, looking up at her in concern. "Is everything alright, you-"

"Shinobu, hun! You're back!"

The cook turned quickly, almost in relief, to accept the affectionate and somewhat intoxicated greeting from the foxy lady. Keitaro paused, about to go after her, but decided against it, concentrating instead on finishing getting the food out.

"Is something wrong?" asked Motoko quietly as she passed by him, bearing a pitcher with which she poured the drinks from.

"No, I...well, I'll tell you later." Keitaro gave a half shrug and put his dish back in the sink, taking his seat next to Motoko with Hina, who'd appeared out of nowhere with Haruka, at the head of the table.

"As you wish."

Gathering around the table, everyone else quickly took their seats and dug in with a will, the food disappearing into hungry bellies at a speed that surprised Keitaro, considering it was an all-girls dormitory. For once, though, as he was eating himself, he kept his mouth shut.

"Mmm...very good, Motoko-chan! Though there's not banana's in it..."

"Not everything has to, Su," Shinobu reminded the eccentric student teasingly. Relaxing into her normal, shy self, she sat back and enjoyed the meal immensely. Everything would be alright, for now. As long as she was here, she was safely among friends. 

"However, it'll be good to have you back in the kitchen, Shinobu-chan," commented Motoko lightly. "If I had had to suffer through another morning of Naru-san's attempts at those so-called 'pancakes', I might have been forced to take over all together."

"Which, as a newsflash, Naru did make a successful batch while you were gone..." said Kitsune with a wink as Naru flushed at the mention of her not-so-great cooking skills.

"Really, how were they?" inquired Motoko, leaning forward slightly.

"We're not sure," replied Kitsune with another wink. "One of Su's Mecha Tama's kinda barbecued them to a crisp accidentally. They looked alright, though. There weren't any random green spots this time, and they were in an actual circle, too."

A round of laughter followed, Naru grumbling about the blasted mechanical turtle as Su rattled off the adjustments she made to the robot. Keitaro watched the group in awe, the way they fit together so perfectly it seemed. Even Motoko, with her serious nature, loosened up and interacted lightly with the group. While her humor had a dry edge to it, and her smile generally remained small, and contained, it was a smile that reached her eyes none the less and one he saw very rarely at that.

"So, Haruka-san told me you were trying for Toudai," commented Naru randomly during a lull in the conversation, all eyes centering on Keitaro who sat there with his chopsticks poised to eat and mouth open to feast upon the bite of rice and fish he'd selected.

"Hai," he replied, lowering his chopsticks with a hint of reluctance. "I am."

"This can't be your first year, you being 20," went on Naru as she watched him with the eyes of a hawk. "What've you been doing since you graduated from high school, hm?"

"I've taken the exam for two years," admitted Keitaro slowly. "And yes, I failed them both years. I've worked some odd jobs here and there, trying to help at least some with the expenses, but I'm not sure that I'll be trying for them again this next year with some things that've come up..."

"Failing twice, I can see why," coughed Naru flatly. "Personally, I'd be embarrassed to show my face after failing twice..."

"Oh, don't be so hard on the boy," chided Hina gently, a merry twinkle in her eyes. "He's a good kid at heart."

"Yeah, at least he tried, ya know," added Kitsune, completely at ease as she reclined back in her chair. "So what if he failed? Who cares?"

"Uh, I do, actually," mumbled Keitaro as he sweated nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks burned with shame. Motoko, who'd remained silent as she'd noted the sly look in Naru's eyes, just twitched in annoyance and centered her attention on her cup, carefully taking small sips so her annoyance would hopefully not show.

The phone rang just then, Haruka excusing herself to answer it as Su-chan bounced off to go work on another of her projects and Hina headed back for the Tea House with the announcement she'd be leaving in the morning. Conveniently, she was able to slip off before the others registered her words and was nowhere to be found afterwards.

"Naru, phone's for you," Haruka called suddenly, sticking her head back into the kitchen. That ended the meal, Motoko rising slowing and reaching for some dishes as you usually washed the same night you cooked at Hinata-sou except when Shinobu cooked, and then everyone pitched in a different night.

"I'll take care of the dishes," offered Shinobu quickly, taking them from Motoko's hands as she began to clean up. "It's the least I can do for having been gone so long."

"You don't have to," started Motoko, reaching back for some of the others.

"But I want to." Something in the younger girl's gaze made her nod and back off, heading for the stairs instead. 

"Very well, I must continue my training from earlier for I have let myself slip in my discipline. Arigato, Shinobu-chan, and welcome home."

"You're welcome."

"Wait up!" said Keitaro as he wiped his mouth and followed her up the stairs. "About my notebook...?"

"Time to sit back," comment Kitsune as she grabbed a can of beer and sat on the couch, flipping on the TV with the remote. "And enjoy a two hour special of Cowboy Beebop..." She giggled as she pulled out a random chibi Spike plushy and gave it a hug. "I just love his hair!"

"Can Shinobu-chan play with Su?" asked Su as she jumped on the other girl and gave her a warm hug. "It's been a very long time since we've played!"

"As soon as I finish the dishes," promised Shinobu with a grin as she gave her friend a warm hug back. "Why don't you help me? We'll get to play sooner, then."

"Ok!"

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

"So, about my notebook....?" asked Keitaro as he followed Motoko into their room, leaving the door open behind them. 

"I have some questions about it, actually," replied Motoko as she pulled it out from inside her sleeve, and opened it carefully. "Under the usual circumstances I would have hunted down the owner of this notebook, and punished him quite soundly. However...I made you a promise, that I would allow you to explain your actions should they even come under question. I trust you will do so, so that I will not be forced to break my promise..." Her face was completely neutral, except for a glint in her eyes that caught Keitaro off guard. Regret, perhaps? Regret for having made this promise...or the fact that she might have to break it?

Keitaro gulped as he accepted the slim book, flipping through the few pages someone had marked. Trying to ignore the flash of suspicion and the way her grip tightened on the bokken she wore in place of her shattered blade, he looked through the pages and tried to form a defense for himself. Suddenly, he grinned, chuckling lightly.

Motoko narrowed her eyes. "You find something amusing?"

"Please, I...I was just remembering something, is all," replied Keitaro as he calmed himself quickly. "Su was jumping around like a monkey, I remember, and that's why I sketched her like that, it was one of the cutest things I'd ever seen...You've only marked the sketches I've done of the residents here, though, and even you must admit there's nothing perverted about it, they're all in their natural poses! Drawing is one of my few actual talents, and since my parents hated it and refused to pay for lessons, I took to sketching whatever had caught my eye last when I'm bored as a way of practice. While I was being held at your family grounds and while you were recovering from our...experiences that first evening, I had nothing to do so I sketched what I remembered of the girls. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear! It's just something my fingers do automatically."

Keitaro paused as Motoko studied him carefully, weighing his words before she nodded carefully. "I believe you," she said simply as she turned to walk past him towards the still open door.

"Motoko?" asked Keitaro suddenly as she stopped next to him, looking at him inquisitively out of the corner of her eye. "Why did you only mark the pages with the other girl's pictures? There are ones of you as well, and I'm sure you saw them..."

"I can't stop you from drawing me, or doing what you want with me for that matter," replied Motoko immediately. "You are my husband, I will obey you in all things as my mother once instructed me. However, as for the others, should you ever hurt or seriously offend one of them, I would be very displeased..." She looked at him again, her mouth set in a tight line. "Please do not make me break my vow..."

"I won't," replied Keitaro quietly, reaching out to touch her arm as he closed the notebook with his other hand. "Not after you went against your nature keep it intact."

"You've just proven my original self was wrong, though," murmured the warrior woman as she bowed her head slightly. "Had I not made that promise, and held to it, I would have unjustly attacked you over an 'act of perversion' that never happened."

"But you didn't," protested Keitaro as he wrapped his hand around her arm and leaned in closer. "You listened to me...see, it is possible to change!"

Motoko opened her mouth to reply, but stopped as she caught a movement out by the doorway. Gently removing his hand, she strode over and opened the door the rest of the way. A guilty looking Kitsune and a disappointed Naru fell into the room, both quickly getting to their feet and scrambling away under Motoko's stern eye muttering random excuses all the while.

"I'll be up on the roof should any require my presence," she said simply as she turned to leave.

"Wait," said Keitaro suddenly. "I just want to ask you, how does Shinobu act most of the time?"

Motoko turned slightly, frowning in puzzlement. "She...ah...that is a most unusual question, Keitaro-kun." She glanced at him, getting only a shrug in reply. "She's shy, I suppose, and very quiet. She's content in her kitchen work, a decent student, a committed friend, and she's generally very happy and friendly. Why?"

"She was crying, earlier today, when I first saw her," replied Keitaro as he flipped back to the page from earlier. "See? That's why she's drawn with the tear the first time. I thought someone like her should be smiling, so I changed it a little...but it upset her when she caught sight of it and I don't know why."

"Crying..." Motoko sighed as she peered back out into the hallway, catching sight of the said young woman as she pranced around with Su further down. "Hmm...I should probably look into it, then, and make sure she is truly fine. Arigato for telling me. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Of course." Keitaro watched her as she disappeared up the stairs, flipping back to an even earlier picture, one of his first of her as she was asleep on her side good side, her hair fanned out around her and a content smile on her lips. Sighing, he set it aside and went back to his text books, deciding a few hours of studying before he went to be would be the best use of his time. He still wasn't sure if he was going to take the exam or not, but it didn't hurt to stay prepared...at least for now.

+☻+☻+☻+☻+☻+☻+☻+☻+☻+☻+☻+☻+☻+☻+☻+☻+☻+

Su crept up towards the roof where she could hear Motoko's bokken slice the air as she completed another slow kata, a hopeful look on her face. Playing with Shinobu had been fun, but the other girl had needed to go organize her books for tomorrow, as she had missed several days of school and would need to be prepared to catch up. So now, all she could do was wait. Not that she minded, Motoko looked so cool when she did her sword-stuff, especially when she did the moves with the huge leaps and flashes of her blade...

"What are you doing up here?" asked Motoko in surprise when she noticed her balancing on the rail patiently. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?"

"Su wanna sleep with Motoko-chan tonight," came the quiet reply as the young princess hopped off her perch and huggled her tightly around Motoko's middle with some care towards her wound.

"Su-chan...I..." He words trailed off, replaced by a realization as she gently tilted the young girl's head up to look her in the eyes.

"You don't wanna sleep with Su anymore?" she asked sadly as the elder girl sought the words she needed to make it right.

"No," replied Motoko quickly with just a little too much force. Softening her tone, she amended, "No, I don't mind sleeping with you, Su, but it's not my decision anymore."

Su frowned, then nodded slowly as if she understood. Reaching inside her pants pocket, she rummaged around for a moment as she muttered to herself. "He will make a worthy opponent...I shall accept this challenge whole-heartedly...where's that stun gun?"

"You are not fighting Keitaro," cut in Motoko as she caught Su by the arm and began to remove various contraptions she'd pulled out of the bottomless pits in her pants from her hands. "No, Su...let me talk with Kitsune and Keitaro. Go get changed and meet me outside in the hall, ok?"

"Hai!" Motoko sighed as Su skipped back downstairs, following at a more sedated pace. This was something she'd forgotten about all together, and hopefully Kitsune wouldn't be upset with her about it.

"Keitaro-kun?" she called as she entered the bedroom, seeing him seated there at the low table with his books spread all around.

"Hai? Oh, Motoko-chan!" He smiled at her warmly. "What do you need?"

"I failed to mention something to you," admitted Motoko slowly as Keitaro nodded for her to continue as attentively as ever. "Originally, I did not sleep alone every night..."

Keitaro tilted his head to the side like a dog, confused. "Wait...what do you mean?"

//$\\//$\\//$\\//$\\//$\\//$\\//$\\//$\\//$\\//$\\//$\\

It's not a cliff hanger. Or not really, anyways. Next chapter won't be long in coming, though, so I wouldn't worry about it. ^_^ Hmm...how would you react if your wife told you she slept with another female for the last several years every night? Should be interesting....well, review! Cuz...uh...you love me, right? ^_^ Please? 

Oh, and here's some replies to a few of my reviews, again. Sorry that I don't reply to all of them, I simply do not have the time, nor the space really...these suckers are long enough as it is! ^_^;;

#1 *Pulls out random Vash-plushie* This is where Vash is, keeping the key chain of his Insurance Girl and a metal one of his gun company in my purse. ^_~ Sorry, he shall not be joining this story as this IS NOT a crossover and last time I checked he didn't belong in the LH universe.

#2 Thank you SOOO much to those of you who are suggesting my story to others, that really means a lot! ^_^;; And as he was suggested (by Gotenks01013), DennisDud my most wondrous thanks to you! *bows deeply* ^_^ This thanks is also for those who've added me to their fav authors or stories lists, that is a great honor!

#3 Rabid fans of Motoko/Keitaro fics are always welcome, somewhat caustic criticism sometimes isn't. Just saying so (and you know who you are) it's not that I'm offended, and I thank you for your help. However I'm used to it for my worst critics attend school with me and let me know daily what they think of my work right down to the smallest detailed mistakes, there are others who might take your comments as more harmful than good, as you did come off as a slight know-it-all. *shrugs* Just a suggestion.

#4 My chocolate is locked up in a special, cooled safe and Su knows better than to come near it. ^_~ *pulls out large hang gun, as well as a couple of knives the parental units don't know about from closet* She's not getting ANYWHERE near mine.

#5 In regards to Keitaro learning Motoko's Clan's style, that will be addressed soon, as in a few chapters. You have to understand, though, that while the couple don't LIKE the turtle clan, they're not expecting to see anything from them for some time. 

That's it for this chapter. Oh, and this update between 1 and 2 came A LOT faster than I usually post chapters, just because I had it done before I ever posted Chapter 1. So...yeah, you will be waiting a little longer for Chapter 4. That, and report cards are coming out soon, and that might put a damper on things..... 

Lot's a love to you all! And a Happy Valentines Day!!

~CB~

'Women don't have to be rational creatures, men give us FAR too many reasons not to be.'


	4. Shaky Foundations, Shaky Friendships

Chapter four, chapter four...oh how we love chapter four! Dying to know what happened? Like I said, it wasn't much of a cliffie, so it shouldn't be that bad ^_~ but here it is. Enjoy!

♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥

Naru fumed as she paced her room, angrily shoving on her sweatshirt and braiding her hair for her practice test that morning. It had been three weeks since the new 'couple' had reached their agreement with Kitsune. Three weeks, and still she couldn't find a reason other than his previous visit for him to leave. It wasn't like he was lazy or anything. He'd worked his butt off around the place, no one could disagree with that. The floors shone, the furniture gleamed, the hot springs positively sparkled. Several odd jobs that they'd been avoiding doing for months (like fixing the hole between hers and Hina-san's old bedroom that had been converted into an office for him) were completed without flaw, and he'd managed tasks with a monkey wrench that most others could only dream of. 

And then the willingness to help with each and every little problem around the place...he'd won Kitsune over after he'd personally helped her go through her sake collection and get it reorganized, even adding a few extra bottles on his own as an impromptu gift. Su had loved him from the moment he let her sleep with her precious Motoko-chan, besides the fact he also played with her whenever he had the time. Shinobu, well, she had accepted his presence, and was shyly cautious about him most of the time, but she too had asked for his help concerning her homework more than once and allowed him to assist her in the kitchen when few others were.

She'd taken her concerns on Motoko and Su sharing a bed with Keitaro to Haruka, but once the elder woman had questioned the pair about it she'd decided everything was fine and could be left as it was. Su would shift back and forth between them and Kitsune every week or so, and in return Kitsune would receive a bottle of sake every time it was her turn again. Apparently, Keitaro was 'keeping so far away there might as well be a brick well between them', and thus it was all cool.

Naru didn't think so. Someone had to protect the innocence and chastity of their youngest resident, even if Motoko had ceased to care.

Last, but hardly the least, were the drawings. She'd confronted Motoko about it the next morning, and been surprised when her queries were simply waved aside with a light assurance that all had been taken care of. And last time she checked, Keitaro was still alive and breathing (or at least short one good beating) which wouldn't be the case if Motoko were truly as concerned as she should be. It was true, she must grudgingly admit, none of the sketches were perverted in nature really, but that wasn't the point! He couldn't just sketch whatever he felt like using as his subject without even asking, it was just wrong!

Hearing some shuffling feet in the hallway, she peeked out her door and saw Motoko carrying a sleepy Su back to her rooms so she could get dressed and ready for the day. Trying to frown in disapproval, she couldn't as Su looked quite adorable with her mussed hair and a fuddled look in her eyes. Settling for a neutral look, she shook her head ruefully. While she couldn't bring herself to blame Motoko for what had happened, she could and would punish this Urashima fellow at every opportunity that presented itself. 

_Prepare yourself, Urashima! _she thought as she pulled out her glasses and set them on her nose, turning to stomp down the stairs and out the door. _Your days here are numbered!_

(8)§(8)§(8)§(8)§(8)§(8)§(8)§(8)§(8)§(8)§(8)

Keitaro woke to an empty bed as he usually did, rolling over and sitting up slowly. He could still smell her presence from the night before, feel the warmth of where she'd laid. Rising quickly, he changed and splashed some cold water on his face before his thoughts could wander the paths things like that usually brought on. Being married certainly hadn't protected him from his male instincts, and the fact that his wife was a 'classic beauty' didn't help either. Then again, it's not like he'd been able to 'relieve' himself of his feelings either...

Seeing a third pillow on the bed, he was reminded of their room's new occupant every other week, the incorrigible Su who slept on the other side of Motoko with her arms wrapped tightly about the elder girl. She was so cute sometimes...he didn't mind having her there, not when he'd woken more than once to find Motoko rocking the crying preteen back to sleep, something that warmed his heart considerably. If that little girl needed his wife more than he did, then he wasn't going to do anything to hamper their times together.

Grabbing his bag and jacket, he jogged downstairs and into the kitchen, greeting everyone with a bright smile. "Morning!"

"Someone's happy this morning," muttered Kitsune from where she sat at the table, head resting on the palm of her hand and nursing a hot tea Shinobu had kindly made up for her headache. Or hangover, depending on who you asked.

"I have another practice test, and hopefully I will do as well on that one as I did the last," explained Keitaro as he accepted the plate and chopsticks Motoko handed him with a smile. Helping himself to the food on the table and a cup of tea, he added, "If I do as well as I hope, I've decided to take the test a third time. The one to get into Tokyo U, I mean."

"Wonder what Naru-chan's gonna say," commented Kitsune, barely on the edge of coherency.

"It doesn't matter," replied Keitaro with a shrug around a bite of miso soup. "She can think me a fool all she likes, but I'm going to make it this time! I can feel it!"

"Su-chan, Shinobu-chan, we must go," said Motoko as she rose, putting her dishes in the sink. Pausing behind Keitaro, she put a hand on his shoulder, one of the few times she had ever voluntarily came into physical contact with him in public. "Good luck on your test, Keitaro-kun. I look forward to hearing the results of your hard work."

Keitaro grinned as he caught her eye and winked at her, his face flushing just as hers did. "So do I!"

{{@}}#{{@}}#{{@}}#{{@}}#{{@}}#{{@}}#{{@}}#{{@}}#{{@}}

Keitaro walked into the juku, two of his friends walking over and greeting him enthusiastically, one punching him on the shoulder and the other pounding him on the back. 

"Long time no see, Urashima," said Haitani as he crossed his arms over his chest lightly. "We thought you might've given up on us."

"No, not yet," replied Keitaro sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Gomen, I ...well..."

"Urashima, come see me for a moment," called the sensei suddenly, the two time ronin dropping his books at his desk and coming forward obediently. 

"Hai, Sensei?"

"Your grandmother called and vouched for your absence," said the teacher quickly. "So you're cleared, just don't miss anymore days, ok? Especially not for any 'fun time', if you catch my drift. No student of mine is going to be missing class just because he's having playtime with his wife! "

Keitaro blushed hotly. "Hai, Sensei! Arigato!"

"Yeah, yeah...and congratulations, I suppose."

"Arigato, I will be sure to relay them on to my wife."

"I'm sure you will...return to your seat."

"Wow, whatever you were out for must've been good," muttered Shirai as Keitaro sat back down beside him. "Sensei's not even upset you were gone."

"Things were way far beyond my control, so he can't blame me for them," replied Keitaro, sweating slightly. "I'll explain everything after class."

"Put away your notes and have only a pencil on your desk, it's time to start your test!"

"Hai, Sensei."

[[§]]♦[[§]]♦[[§]]♦[[§]]♦[[§]]♦[[§]]♦[[§]]♦[[§]]♦[[§]]♦[[§]]♦[[§]]♦[[§]]♦[[§]]

Naru sat patiently at her desk, nibbling at the sandwich she'd bought while waiting for the test scores to be posted and the tests handed back out. They weren't required to wait, but those who were serious about their rank or didn't have a life always did. Hearing the teacher re-enter the room, she quickly stowed all her things away and pushed among the others around the list that was posted by the door. It was in rank order, and her eyes flew to the top where she'd been in the top two or three if not the very first during the entire time she'd been at that juku.

Jiro's number was first, and that wasn't surprising considering he had an older brother already in Toudai that helped him study. O2635...that was Kuno, and considering he'd had private tutoring since he was 5, she didn't horribly mind being beat by him either, as long as he kept his snide comments to himself. That just meant she'd have to try all the harder next time around. 

"Looks like you got shoved out of your usual 3rd spot," commented Kuno as he pointed at the list, and sure enough she'd been pushed down to the fourth slot, the lowest spot she'd gotten yet.

"By who?" asked Naru as she looked over the numbers, one she didn't recognize as one of her usual rivals.

"Dunno," he replied with a shrug as he checked the scores. "Whoever it is made a great score, though, they were only a point under me and there's usually a couple point difference between spots. Also, your score was one of your better ones, so it's like this guy just came out of nowhere..."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Found his last score," said Jiro as he came up behind Kuno with the last posted list in his hands. "Though I don't think it's right...whoever heard of someone going from second to last in line, to third from the top in one try?"

"Some sort of lazy genius?" suggested Kuno. "No one can get by with cheating in here, you know. Sensei sees to that."

"Yeah, it's like he's got eyes in the back of his head or something..."

Naru shrugged, chewing on a nail as she tried to placed the names or a face with the number and failed. "Feh...oh well. Whoever it is won't beat me again."

"Oh come on, just because you ranked first for most of the year on your first try doesn't mean you're any better than the rest of us," scoffed Kuno as he turned away towards the door. "It takes more than a little skill to get by the real deal! And that's only a few weeks away!"

"Hey, don't worry about me, I've got this one in the bag!" replied Naru firmly as she glared at his back, heading for the other door towards the street. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she was as ready as she was ever gonna be for that test, and she would make it into Toudai!

◙♠☺♠◙♠☺♠◙♠☺♠◙♠☺♠◙♠☺♠◙♠☺♠◙♠☺♠◙♠☺♠◙♠☺♠◙♠☺♠◙♠☺♠◙

"You're what?!" Shirai stopped Keitaro with his hand, turning to look him in the eye. "Keitaro...you're not making this up, are you? I mean, you've lied about some pretty lame things before but this would take the cake..."

"What?! No! My parents arranged it...sort of...and it was all carried out very quickly," replied Keitaro as he tried to explain himself without giving a lot of it away. One just didn't mention life-or-death duels with father-in-laws and wives, plus random turtle demons and scary sister-in-laws that threatened to emasculate you to one's friends unless one wanted to remain in a mental facility for a very long, long time. "I wasn't given a choice, at ALL."

They'd left right after the test, having arranged to have the results emailed to them all along with a copy of their test itself. It had begun to rain lightly about the same time, and Keitaro pulled up his hood to keep the worst of it off though he could feel his jacket getting damp as they stood there none the less. 

"You mean like Raku's parents?"

"Yeah...only mine wasn't over finding another source of wealth so my dad wouldn't get thrown in jail for his gambling debts."

"I don't believe it," said Haitani with a shrug. "No offense, man, but you're not exactly a looker and your parents are way  too level-headed to spring something like that on you. Besides, you're not even wearing a ring..."

"Yeah, so I thought..." muttered Keitaro as he smacked himself in the forehead. "Believe me guys, I'm married, ring or not."

"That maybe true, but he's also the world's worst liar, Haitani," pointed out Shirai bluntly.

"Ok, yeah, but he could be telling the truth and just fudging the lines slightly. Like last time he tested and got that really bad score..."

Keitaro stood between them feeling like he was getting shot through the heart with a crossbow every time they mentioned another of his faults. What truly wonderful, kind, and caring friends they were, right?

"Oi..."

"...Keitaro-kun?"

Keitaro looked up as his friends froze and turned, their jaws hitting the ground as Motoko walked up, flanked on either side by a young girl carrying a kendo bag on her back. Her own hung from her arm, holding an umbrella over herself with the other. Dressed in her school uniform, and her hair flowing freely down her back, Keitaro was reminded once more of just how beautiful she was even if her face was calmly masked from all emotion as usual.

"Motoko-chan!" he greeted her cheerfully. "How was your day at school?"

"It was satisfactory, and your test?"

"I won't know until I get home," admitted Keitaro with a shrug. "I think I did really well, though...are you heading for Hinata-sou now? I would be honored to escort you back."

"Hai." Motoko glanced back at the two girls following her. "Gina? Leiko? We will part ways here."

"Are you sure that is wise, Sempai?" asked Gina as she reached for the handle of her bokken, eyes flashing with suspicion. "They could be vile, lecherous beings waiting to prey upon your innocence once we two are gone."

"You will treat my husband with more respect than that, for he has never done anything of that sort," replied Motoko sternly as she moved towards Keitaro's side, bringing the dripping ronin under the protection of her umbrella. "I do not require that you like, or associate with him, simply that you accept him as a part of my life that is not going to disappear. As I said before, here we will part ways. I will see you both again in the morning."

"Very well, Motoko-sempai."

"As you wish, Sempai."

"Shall we go?" she asked quite simply, looking at Keitaro with her brows raised.

"Sure. See you tomorrow guys! Hope you did well!" He waved over his shoulder, walking beside Motoko down the road.

"....uh...yeah...later..."

"...bye..."

Both guys came out of their daze, blinking rapidly as they watched the pair disappear around a corner. 

"So he really is married!" exclaimed Haitani as he finally remembered to breath again.

"And his wife is HOT! How the heck did he catch a babe like her...a bit of a stoic, but you know what they say about the quiet ones!! *wink**wink* Do you think she'd hook us up with those two girls that were with her if we asked?" wondered Shirai aloud.

"Dunno...hey, they're right over there! Hey, you there! The cute one with the bag, wanna go out for some-"

*WHACK*

"...mommy....!" *thump*

"Shirai?! Hey, you can't-"

*SMACK*

"Lecherous, perverted beings," muttered Leiko as she put her bokken away quickly, watching in disgust as Haitani slumped over with a huge knot on his head, Shirai laying at their feet whimpering as he held his crushed manhood. "They've done something to Sempai, that she would go with one of their kind so willingly..."

"She did say it was a legal marriage...and the one whom she went with looked so weak, how could he have gotten so close to her unless it was with her consent?" puzzled Gina unsurely. 

"Sempai swore she would never touch a man, let alone marry one such as he! They must have done something...we need to gather the rest. There may be time yet to save her." Leiko turned and walked back towards the school and slipped a cell phone out of her pocket, dialing a number quickly.

Gina paused, watching the pair disappear in the distance before she turned and followed her friend. "If you insist... I'm in."

%~~~*~~~%~~~*~~~%~~~*~~~%~~~*~~~%~~~*~~~%~~~*~~~%

Keitaro sneezed as they paused at the front door, Motoko frowning as she looked over at him in concern. "You need to go change before you catch a cold," she said hesitantly as he took the umbrella from her hands and shook it out quickly. She took it back from him, her hands brushing against his accidentally as she did to place it on the rack. "Your hands are freezing..."

"No, I know you want to change out of- *ACHOO*...eh, excuse me..."

"Go, now," said Motoko more firmly as she shed her shoes and turned towards the kitchen. "I don't have time to get sick and you no longer have the luxury of...eh...living alone."

Keitaro blushed just as she did, still not entirely used to the fact that they shared a bed every night, Su or no Su. "Hai, I know." He nodded and headed for the stairs, leaving her to go about her business downstairs.

"Konichiwa, anyone home?" called Motoko as she entered the kitchen, setting her school bag just outside the door. 

"Just me," replied Naru from where she sat by the stove, waiting patiently for some water to boil. "Kitsune took Su with her to the movies, and Shinobu is down helping Haruka-san for awhile."

"How did your testing go today?" asked the swordswoman as she got out two cups and two more packets of tea. 

"I ranked fourth," muttered Naru as she put the sheets she'd been studying to the side and took the pot off the stove. Pouring what she needed into her own cup, she offered the rest to Motoko, who accepted it with a grateful nod. "You're making two cups...?"

"Keitaro is upstairs changing, and will need it when he returns," came the simple explanation. "He got rather damp on the way home, and might catch a chill if not careful."

"Hm...he takes advantage of you even when he doesn't realize it."

"He takes advantage of nothing, Narusegawa. I would do the same for any of the others here." Motoko frowned and stirred the tea, shaking her head as she changed the subject. "Fourth is an honorable rank. You must be proud..."

"I'm annoyed," admitted Naru roughly. "It's the lowest I've ever ranked, and I got beat out of third by some idiot who hasn't passed a practice test the ENTIRE YEAR. Except this one, of course."

"Great news!" cried Keitaro as he suddenly popped into the kitchen, waving a slip of paper over his head. "I got my best score ever!"

"Congratulations," replied Motoko calmly as she pushed him firmly into a chair and set the warm mug before him. Though one might not be able to tell from her lack of reaction, he knew she was pleased with him by the twinkle in her eyes. "Drink this, it will ward off any illness you might otherwise succumb to."

"Aren't you being a little over-concerned about a couple of sniffles?" asked Naru dryly as she picked up the list Keitaro had printed off and looked it over as she had nothing better to do. Might as well see where she ranked against the idiot...

"You don't have to share a close living space with him," replied Motoko curtly, fighting the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks as she shot a pointed look in her direction. "Eh...what was your rank, Keitaro-kun?"

"Third," he replied proudly as he drank down the rest of the tea. "I even beat the smartest person in class, this high school girl who studied so much she ruined her eyes and has to wear these coke bottle glasses..."

*_smash_*

The couple looked over at Naru, who stood there with her mug in pieces at her feet. Shaking slightly, she crumpled the list before she shredded it into nothing and glared at Keitaro with a burning hate. 

"Narusegawa-san? asked Keitaro as he rose slowly, taking a small step back as she began to advance on him. "Is....is something wrong?"

"Narusegawa, what's going on?" asked Motoko quickly as she interposed herself between the two. "Naru-san!"

"Everything's fine," replied Naru steadily as she slowly rolled up her shirt sleeves. "Or it will be...once I permanently rid us of all of HIM!!"

"Eiii!!!!"

"DIE!!"

"Narusegawa, don't-!" Motoko's words were drowned out as the elder girl shoved her aside and leapt at Keitaro, a hideous war cry springing from her lips as Keitaro turned and dashed out the door, ducking and dodging around all the random missiles sent at him from behind that she could get her hands on. Up the stairs they went, the noise echoing around the relatively empty Inn.

Motoko just sighed as she removed her bokken from her bag, running after them when she'd regained her breath from having it knocked from her with the shove. Finding them on the second story, Naru had Keitaro cornered in a dead end, and with a large lump on the top of his head. Considering the number of pots, lamps, pencils, books, and other random objects scattered around him, she was surprised that was all he had. Keitaro was rather agile, yes, but he wasn't a Neo come to life from the Matrix.

"Hold still, now," said Naru as she crept up on him once again, holding a bat over her head. "It'll only take one shot, and I'll knock you someplace far enough away to start a new life altogether..."

"Forgive me," the kendo girl whispered as she snatched the bat from Naru's hands and rapped her lightly on the back of the head with her bokken. Dropping the bat, she held out her arms and caught the school girl as she dropped suddenly.

"Auu!! What happened?!" cried Shinobu as she appeared with that day's laundry in her hands. 

"Naru had some problems, and tried to take it out on the wrong person," explained Motoko carefully as she picked up the said person and put her over her shoulder, grunting as her wound protested with the extra weight.

"Is she going to be alright??"

"Hai, she should wake soon," came the calm reply as Motoko stepped up to Naru's doorway, sliding it open with her foot and glad she'd at least decided to corner him here rather than on the other side of the Inn, she might have not had the strength to carry her that far. She sat the 'sleeping' girl on her pallet before walking out again and hurrying to Keitaro's side. "Would you watch over her for a few moments, Shinobu-chan?"

"Hai, Motoko-sempai."

"Are you alright?" she asked as she knelt by him, all the random missiles having miraculously disappeared as they usually did. 

"Oh, I'm fine," replied Keitaro with a wry smile as he felt his heart speed up from her close proximity. He touched his head gingerly, wincing as his hand found the bump less gently than he'd hoped.

"She gave you a nice knot," murmured Motoko as she removed his hand and gently felt along the top of his head. Keitaro just shrugged, too tongue tied to say anything at all. She hadn't touched him this much willingly since their first night back, and he sure as heck didn't want her to stop now. "What did she catch you with?"

"A...a book,...I think," stuttered Keitaro as she fussed over him for a moment longer before standing and offering her hand to him. He accepted it, and let her help support him as he got to his feet. "Dang, she's got a good arm...where is she now? Last I remember she was towering over me with something very much like a bat, and threatening to knock me far enough away to start a new life, or something like that..."

"She's...resting," came the judicious reply. "As you should be."

"I said I'd clean the hot springs today," countered Keitaro as they slowly walked down the hall towards their room. He breathed deeply and caught more than a hint of her scent being this close to her, and blushed as he felt a strange twinge in his heart. 

"The hot springs can wait, you need your rest," insisted Motoko as they reached their room, opening the door and stepping aside so he could enter. "Study if you won't stay still, but don't leave this room until one of us comes and gets you for dinner."

"Who's going to clean up, then?" asked Keitaro hesitantly as he paused in the doorway. "I have responsibilities, Motoko-chan, being the manager and all...*ACHOO*...eh...excuse me...still I-" He was surprised when she put her finger on his lips, silencing him effectively at the impulsive contact.

"And I am the manager's wife," she replied in a low voice, looking slightly lower than his chin, rather than his face. "I say you are sick, as well as possibly injured. Rest, and I'll take care of anything that comes up. If you don't truly need it, then the worst that has happened is you've gotten more studying in, and I have learned some of your job as the Manager. I can handle things for one day." She glanced up at him, setting her jaw firmly as he removed her hand with his own and was about to argue again, but stopped with a sigh. "Don't quarrel with me," she advised, almost teasingly. "You won't win."

"So I see," chuckled Keitaro shyly as he took the hand he still held and covered it both of his. Kissing it gently, he said, "Arigato for caring. I'll go and rest, if that's what you want."

Motoko didn't reply, but for Keitaro she didn't have to. He bit his lip as he turned around with a wave, noting just how cute she was with her eyes all big with surprise and a light blush on her face...She didn't give him many openings to leave her flustered most of the time. He wondered if she knew she had the same effect on him at times, as he had been told by Haruka he had on her.

Snapping himself out of his daydreams, Keitaro reached for his textbook and began to read through it again, lounging on their futon in a relaxed position. Just because he'd gotten such a high score didn't mean his studying times were over with just yet!

%~~~*~~~%~~~*~~~%~~~*~~~%~~~*~~~%~~~*~~~%~~~*~~~%

Shinobu knelt quietly beside the 'resting' Naru, her small hands tugging anxiously at the edges of her apron. She wasn't sure what to think of all this, but it only convinced her once again that there was too much going on for the others to be bothered with her own problems. 

"Shinobu-chan?"

The said girl looked up quickly, standing when she realized it was Motoko in the doorway and bowed respectfully. "Motoko-sempai!"

"Arigato, for your time," she said distractedly, a light blush across her cheeks and an odd look on her face. In her hands she held a steaming mug of tea, which she set carefully on the low table by the bed. "I took you away from another job, did I not? Gomenasi."

"It's alright, I'll go now." Shinobu took one last look at Naru before she padded over to the doorway, about to slip back down the hall when Motoko stopped her with a firm, but gentle hand.

"Wait."

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Shinobu immediately, fear seizing her small body as she glanced up and saw a small frown on her face. "Gomenasi, I didn't mean to..."

"No! You have done nothing wrong," Motoko assured the young chef hurriedly. "I am upset with myself for having neglected to come speak with you before this time, not with you. Is everything alright, Shinobu-chan?"

Shinobu looked back up in surprise as Motoko shifted uncomfortably. Generally she would have taken a matter such a this to Narusegawa, and allowed her to handle it, for emotional confrontations was not her strong point. However, she did not think doing such would be a good idea right at that moment.

"Alright? Why, have I been...weird or something, lately?"

"It's not that I've been watching you," she explained quickly. "However, when I spoke with Keitaro-kun regarding the sketches he'd drawn, he mentioned you'd been crying. Did something happen, Shinobu-chan? Should any have hurt you, I will do what I can to avenge it...any of us here will always be here for you, all you have to do is ask and we'll help."

Motoko stiffened involuntarily as Shinobu threw her arms about her middle impulsively, a muffled sob escaping the small body that was huddled against her. Hesitantly, she embraced the young girl in return, holding her close as she automatically made soothing sounds as she would to a young child and rocked her back and forth where they stood.

"Shinobu-chan...?"

"I don't ever want to leave!" she whispered fiercely as she just held on even tighter, almost matching Su's strength to Motoko's surprise. She winced as one thin arm held her still-wounded side a tad too tightly, but she said didn't mention it for she feared it would chase the younger girl away even more.

"And you will never have to," replied the kendo girl in confusion. "You will always be welcome here, you know that, right?"

"Hai, I know," came the soft reply as Shinobu sniffled just the same, pulling out a handkerchief with which to wipe away the remainder of her tears. "Arigato, Motoko-sempai...though, gomen for getting your uniform wet!"

"It will dry. Will you be alright, though? If there's anything you wish to speak to me about..." Motoko scrunched her nose wryly, making Shinobu chuckle as she went on. "I know I am not the easiest person to approach and speak with, but I will do my best should you ever need me to."

"I think I understand why Su likes you so much," offered Shinobu as she drew back entirely, looking up at her comforter with a shy smile.

"Why's that?" she asked in reply, slightly confused with the sudden change in subject. 

"Because, even though you're big, strong and tough on the outside, inside you have a heart that cares, even though you don't show it to many," came the simple reply. "I guess that's why, when we do see it, it makes it so special."

"Eh...?"

"Arigato, again! I think I'd better go get my laundry started, or there may be nothing left for me to wear tomorrow." Shinobu lifted the burden as it if weighed nothing, trotting down the hall and up the next flight of stairs before her tongue-tied companion could reply at all.

Motoko sighed as she turned and walked back into the room, trying to remember all that had been said and perhaps also what had not. Why had Shinobu been afraid of leaving the Inn? They had done nothing that she could recall that might evoke such a feeling. It had been on her return trip from her parent's house, though, and she'd been found in such a sad state...

"Hm....?"

The kendo girl turned in time to see Naru open her eyes. Bringing her the tea she'd prepared, she sat down carefully, bidding her to drink it so as to give her time to collect her thoughts.

"I'd like to know what you thought you would accomplish, behaving as you did not long ago," she asked simply, wincing as she realized how much she sounded like her sister. 

"He doesn't belong here," replied Naru flatly. "He's a male, in an ALL GIRLS dorm."

"If he leaves," Motoko reminded her carefully. "I must leave as well. I'm bound to him until one of us dies, regardless of whether or not you wish to acknowledge that." 

"That could be arranged, for a price..."

"Narusegawa!" She paused, gingerly touching her companion's arm. "Please, Narusegawa-san...I know we have never been very close, but we have lived together for many years. If you will not accept him, will you at least leave him alone?"

"You're going through a lot of trouble to convince me to like that perv," countered Naru in annoyance. She rubbed the back of her head where there was a slight bump, one that would most likely disappear before the end of the day. "As well as to protect him, protection he doesn't deserve!"

"It matters little if you like him or not," came the hard reply. "You can hate him, and there is nothing I can do to stop you. However, I do not like having to stand against one I count as a friend, as I did today. You are my friend and my elder, and I respect you greatly not just for that but also for the person you've become in these last few years. That does not mean I shall stay my sword if you continue with this injustice. I owe him my life, I would repay him with such if it were required of me."

Naru froze, then slowly looked over, shock written across her face. "Did you...threaten me?!"

"Please do not give me reason to act in such a way from now on," came the calm reply, Motoko rising and leaving quickly with a short bow. 

Naru just stared after her, the cup resting warmly in her hands.

⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂

The rain and stopped, and the foxy lady was very glad of it for while her young companion may not mind getting wet, she did. Su skipped along beside Kitsune, sucking on her frozen banana while expounding upon the sets and props of the movie. "And the huge eye at the top of the Tower. Not quite what I thought the bad guy should look like, but that's ok...and did you SEE how the elf dude fought those orcs? If bows weren't less practical than guns and rockets I might be tempted to take up archery!"

"Heh, I could care less about the bows," replied Kitsune with a wink. "Elfboy was cute, though I think I prefer the King-fellow, Aragorn. He was very easy on the eyes, you know..."

"What's Eazy-onda-eyes?" came the immediate inquiry as Su did some random cartwheels with her usual bountiful energy. "Is it good to eat?"

"Hm, well, not quite in that way, but I think he's pretty tasty..." Kitsune chuckled to herself as Su just smiled giddily.

"Oh, yum! Su's gonna catch her an elf now and make elfystew!"

Kitsune rolled her eyes with a shrug. "You do that, Su...

"DEATH TO ALL LEACHEROUS MALES!!!"

Both tenants paused as several dark-clad figures dashed from one side of the road to the other, disappearing back into the brush and trees on the other side.

Su blinked, then shrugged and went on with her skipping and nonstop monologue on the movie and how good elfystew would taste. Kitsune paused and watched the figures before shrugging and catching up with Su. Whoever it was, as long as they didn't mess with her sake it didn't really matter who they were and what they were up to.

►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄

Motoko set the table as Shinobu skillfully prepared the evening meal, both working in a comfortable silence they preferred to an incessant chatter. While, had she not been distracted, she may have questioned the young cook what she'd meant about never wanting to leave, her mind was heavily burdened with thoughts of Naru and their confrontation of sorts. How she had a loyalty to Naru as well as Keitaro, the way it was tearing her apart in ways she had not thought possible. 

Naru was her longtime roommate, albeit a distant one, and a stanch ally in the beginning of their high school years when the 'Peeping Tom Brigades' had been formed. She was her elder as well as a respected student in general, and up until now they'd never had a serious disagreement over something that truly mattered.

Still...she'd just threatened that same young woman without really thinking of what her words truly implied until afterwards. Was that what being with a man did to you? Turn you against your friends until the only one you could go to was he?

No, Keitaro hadn't done that...had he? Su and Shinobu had accepted him, and even Kitsune was friendly with him though she wisely kept her distance most of the time. '_Wisely?'_ questioned her warrior self mockingly. '_you've__ allowed yourself to be lowered to the role of a jealous housewife? How ever weak and sad you've become.'_

"I'm not weak, I just....hm...."

"Did you say something, Motoko-sempai?" asked Shinobu as she paused in her work, Motoko realizing she'd spoken that last part aloud to her chagrin. First the doubts, then arguing with herself and on top of that letting part of it slip out...she seemed to be losing her constant control of herself.

"No, nothing of importance."

"We're home!!" called Su suddenly, bursting into the kitchen with Kitsune a few steps behind her.

"How was the movie?" asked Shinobu as Motoko got out the cups and began to prepare everyone their usual drinks (she'd gotten quite good at martinis, according to Kitsune) for supper.

"Great!! Very good effects," replied Su with great enthusiasm. 

"Some hotties in it too," added Kitsune with a broad grin. "I'm not one for American guys, but that Orlando Bloom with his blonde hair was something else..."

"Su, would you run upstairs and tell Naru and Keitaro it is time for us to eat?" asked Motoko lightly while carefully brewing tea for herself.

"Whatcha gonna give me for it?" asked Su as she popped up in front of her so close their noses were touching.

"I convinced Shinobu to make banana pie for dessert," replied Motoko in a low voice, Su doing a back flip and whooping happily. "Get going, before the food gets cold!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Su skipped up the stairs, whistling to herself happily. Stopping in front of Naru's room, she stuck her head in to find her seated at her desk with a contemplative look on her face. "Naru-chan!"

"Su-chan, how was the movie?" The said young woman rose quickly, accepting her energetic hug with a grin and a wince.

"Good! But the food's ready, and they's all waiting for ya downstairs! I hafta get Keitaro, so I'll see you down there."

Naru frowned, one of her usual retorts on her lips when she recalled Motoko's words, and it died before she could even start.

"Are you alright?" asked Su as she glanced back, seeing her standing there with her mouth slightly open as if to speak and no works coming out.

She sighed, twisting her face up into a torn look between a grimace and a smile that didn't fit her very well. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'll see you at the table, ok?"

"If you say so..." Su continued to skip her way down the hall, letting herself into Keitaro's room quietly in hopes of surprising him. It looked like someone had beat her to it, though.

"Whatcha doing here?" asked Su as six dark-clad people looked up from their work of tying up the gagged, blindfolded, struggling Keitaro on the floor, four others moving in to block him from her view.

"We're...borrowing him for a while," replied one that stepped forward uneasily, looking beyond Su down the hall to make sure she was alone. She did not wish to attack such a young girl, but should she prove difficult to rid themselves of... "You'd best go back to where you came from and forget what you see."

"Why come? Are you doing something to Keitaro? Huh? Huh? Look out, cuz Motoko-chan may not like that very much." Su suddenly snapped her fingers as if in a revelation. "I know! You're spies aren't you? WOW! Keitaro's being borrowed by SPIES that's so COOL!!"

"Let me handle this," murmured one of the strangers, pulling something from her pouch and tossing it down the hall. "Hey, look, a banana!"

"Ohh! BANANA!!!"

"Hurry up," ordered the one obviously in charge, standing guard by the doorway in the shadows. "It won't keep her for long."

♂#♀#♂#♀#♂#♀#♂#♀#♂#♀#♂#♀#♂#♀#♂#♀#♂#♀#♂#♀#♂#♀#♂#♀#♂

The swordswoman shifted uneasily as she felt something prick at the back of her mind, frowning when she poked her head into the main room and saw Su descending the stairs by herself munching on a banana.

"Lookie what I got!!"

"Su, where's Keitaro?" asked Motoko as she crossed to the stairs quickly.

"Keitaro? Oh! Uh..." Su frowned, turning to look back over her shoulder. "They tricked me! Those scandalous, blue-blackish wearing fake spies -and I know they were fake cuz they weren't wearing cool sunglasses-...they shall pay! Right, Motoko-chan??" She looked around, catching a flash of a green school uniform as the said person disappeared into her room at a full charge.

Catching sight of the perpetrators as the last one jumped through the trees nearby with a wriggling Keitaro-shaped bundle in tow, Motoko grabbed her bow, arrows, and bokken before launching herself after them into the night. 

Ω^δ^Ω^δ^Ω^δ^Ω^δ^Ω^δ^Ω^δ^Ω^δ^Ω^δ^Ω^δ^Ω^δ^Ω^δ^Ω^δ^Ω^δ^Ω

"She's spotted us."

"Drop the lecher and start interrogating him."

"How?"

"Whatever means you feel are necessary, whether it be force, threatening, torture, or even shedding his blood if you can find one to do so and have no other alternative, just make it fast. We may not have much time."

"You're sure, ma'am?"

"Whatever it takes, find what it is he uses to control her, and destroy or counter it some how."

"Yes, ma'am."

+^.^+^.^+^.^+^.^+^.^+^.^+^.^+^.^+^.^+^.^+^.^+^.^+^.^+^.^+^.^+

Su fired up her latest invention, opening the roof somehow out of her jungle-like room and bringing it to hover just outside the kitchen. "Kitsune!! Naru!! Shinobu!!"

"Su, what the heck are you doing?!" cried Kitsune as she ran out into the yard, worry etched on her face as the last of such inventions had ended in the destruction of most of her sake collection and she'd just recently gotten it back to a decent selection. 

"Helping Motoko save Keitaro from the fake spies that are borrowing him, wanna help?" came the cheery reply as a rope ladder extended from the bottom of the flying contraption. 

"Eh...sure! Why not?"

"Where are you going?!" cried Naru as she and Shinobu came running out into the yard in time to see the pair fly off.

"To help Motoko sake Keitaro..." came the faint reply as they disappeared from sight. 

"Come on!" yelled Naru as she got her shoes and went back outside, running after them. "We're going too!"

"But, the food..."

"Forget the food, we have to go make sure the others don't get hurt!"

"Oh, right...let's go!"

¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥π¥

Motoko watched attentively as the fleeing 'enemies' (she wasn't sure what she should label them as) suddenly fanned out, a small side section bearing Keitaro splitting off to the side. They wouldn't trick her that easily, though. Coming across a boulder, she leapt atop it and used it as a spring board to shuttle herself high into the treetops, jumping from one branch to the next in the shadows where they couldn't see her. 

Taking her bow off her back, she grabbed an arrow and sighted along its straight shaft, seeing one of the captors below her and letting it fly. The tips were blunted wood, but the force of the shot was still enough to send it piercing through the person's shirtsleeve and pin them to the tree they were passing by. 

Hearing the individual sound an alarm, she descended from her hiding place with the speed and accuracy of a hawk on its prey. She loosed a few more shafts before tossing the bow over her shoulder and drawing her wooden bokken, wishing more now than ever that she'd taken the time to replace her sword. Her side protested as she hit the ground at a run, but she ignored it and kept moving, shutting out the pain from years of practice and hoping she wouldn't tear it open again too badly when this was all over.

The first assailant to come at her on the ground wielded a metal-shod staff, but it was little use against her. Easily dodging around the slow, clumsy blows she slipped under their guard and delivered a sharp blow to the sternum, leaving them gasping for air as she moved on. It didn't take long for the rest to regroup and come at her as a team, rather than as individuals as their first teammate had done, but it still wasn't enough. Coolly, she blew through their ranks, entirely focused on one thing and one thing only: get to Keitaro as quickly as possible. Why they were trying to take him, and what their objective was didn't matter. Once he was back under her protection, they would be able to handle things from there, she was sure of it. 

_'under your protection?' _prodded her warrior side out of the blue, and rather sarcastically as well. '_getting__ more than a little territorial there, aren't we?'_

"Oh, shut up..."

Turning towards where she'd last seen them drag him off, she was confronted by more than a few of the fighters she'd already knocked out, winded and sore but more than willing to give it another go. Narrowing her eyes, she actually growled in frustration as she shifted her stance out of habit. This was going to take forever if she had to keep knocking them down. She hadn't been aiming to kill, or even maim, to do so without knowing one's enemy was foolish and showed a lack of mercy for warriors with less ability than yourself. However, she did not particularly feel like being very merciful right at that very moment...

A sudden rain of banana peals came from above, Su guiding a hover-craft of sorts with spot-lights above the trees as Kitsune manned one of the guns with a crazy glint in her eyes. 

"Need some help there, sugar?" yelled the foxy lady as she took aim and knocked down one of the rising fighters.

"Su to the rescue!!" added Su as she brought the craft to hover in front of her dearest friend.

"Don't worry about these suckers!" advised Kitsune with a wink. "You just go save your man!"

Motoko rolled her eyes with a faint blush. "Be careful!"

"We will, just go!!"

"Yeah!! Su gonna beat you down, you faker spies!"

Mowing down another line of fighters with the unusual arsenal, they waved to Motoko who nodded in return, Shinobu and Naru appearing moments later to be pulled up into the craft and manning the two other guns (though Shinobu kept apologizing every time she shot someone). They would take care of the main force, and she would be left to concentrate on her goal.

She just hoped she hadn't wasted too much time as it was.

{[&]}{[&]}{[&]}{[&]}{[&]}{[&]}{[&]}{[&]}{[&]}{[&]}{[&]}{[&]}

Keitaro wriggled in fear as he felt his carriers suddenly stop, wishing he were flat on the ground rather than suspended in mid-air. The time they'd thrown him out of the window, and those below had barely caught him had been bad enough, he didn't want to be dropped while they were rushing along to goodness-knows where at whatever speeds they were running at. All he knew for sure was he was hog-tied, gagged, and blindfolded so well he wasn't sure he could get himself free even if he had a knife in his hands. 

Suddenly, his support on all sides disappeared and he went plummeting to the ground, thankfully only being a few feet away so the most he got was a lump on his head next to the one he'd gained from when they'd attacked him in his room and some bruises along his back. Keitaro winced as he heard some 'thumps' and 'thwacks'. Someone was fighting someone else, he could sense it. Whether is was someone who simply decided to turn against their own kind and was staging some kind of revolt over taking him, or someone had actually figured out he was missing and had come after him, he couldn't tell. And he wasn't entirely confident about the second of the two, either.

Motoko was a very honorable, loyal, and kind girl when she choose to be. But she also had been saddled with him, a husband she mostly didn't want. His luck had been decent for a few weeks now, far longer than then it ever had been before, but what if it had suddenly run out? Who's to say that his wife wouldn't take the first opportunity given to her to rid herself of him entirely. She didn't seem like that type of a girl, but given his past experiences with women he wasn't willing to stake his life on it either. They hadn't even known each other a month yet, he couldn't truly expect her to possibly risk her life, especially still being injured as she was, for his sake. She may not admit it to his face, but he knew her wound was slow in healing and she hadn't practiced her swordsmanship for many days now because of it.

There were a few hurried shouts, and some random blasts of wind, and then it was over. Everything went completely silent as he lay there helplessly, wondering just what the heck had happened and if he'd be left lying there until he died of starvation. Come to think of it, he hadn't had dinner yet and he was getting pretty hungry...

A pair of strong hands seized his shoulder and pulled him up to a sitting position as he tried to wriggle away, thinking his captors had come back for him. 

"Hold still if you want to get free."

Keitaro did so immediately, the surprise of a familiar voice forcing him to as he felt those same hands follow along his blindfold until they found the knot, quickly undoing it and pulling it off. A tired, and angry Motoko knelt beside him, ignoring the questioning look he gave her as she reached behind him and found the main knot of the web of ropes that immobilized him. The work of undoing the many knots one by one seemed to help her calm herself considerably, and by the time his hands were free most signs of her rage had disappeared entirely. 

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern as she checked his hands over, making sure the ropes hadn't cut off his circulation too badly. Noticing the gag, she quickly slipped it off and pulled the wad of cotton stuffed in his mouth out. Running a hand over the back of his head, she found the new lump there and nodded to herself as if she were excepting something like that. 

"Well enough," he replied after spitting the last of the cotton out of his mouth. "They hit me pretty hard, as you can see, but other than that and dropping me on the ground they didn't lay a hand on me...do you know who they are?"

"No," she replied flatly, looking down at his feet as she undid the last of the ropes. "And to be honest, I don't much care. They did NOT have the right to break into my home like that, and they WILL be punished for trespassing in such a way. They made a very grave mistake when they decided to cross weapons with one of the Aoyama Clan..."

"...oh." Keitaro frowned as he rubbed his wrists were the skin had been chaffed by the ropes, disappointed for some reason. Perhaps it had been a foolish wish, the one he'd harbored in the back of his mind that against all odds maybe Motoko would come save him just because it was HIM...but, he'd obviously been wrong about that...

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked as she stood swiftly, reaching down to help him stand as well. He was once more surprised at her strength and grace, the way she helped him up as if he weighed nothing at all. Keitaro blushed as they stood eye to eye, her intense gaze showing more hints of worry and concern than ever before. Maybe...just maybe...? When he didn't reply she stepped closer, putting a hand on his arm. "Keitaro-kun...?"

Impulsively, the young ronin smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Motoko-chan." The swordswoman stiffened automatically as she had when Shinobu had done the same thing earlier, feeling her heart race and her face flush. "I'm very glad you came for me."

"Ah...you're welcome." She backed away as he let go, refusing to meet his eyes as she tried to fight the blush. "It...was nothing. Only my duty to do so as your wife." 

Keitaro grinned with a blush of his own. "I'm still very grateful."

:-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-)

"Surround those below. They are careless in their attempts to attack, and while they surprised us once they will not do so again."

"Are you sure, ma'am? They're only civilians..."

"They stopped being outside this fight when they willing stepped in to help HIM."

"Oh...right."

"Tie them up once you've gotten them secured, and bring them forward. They may be of use to us very soon. Regroup after that and asses our losses, putting our best forward this time to go with the first strike."

"But, she decimated our ranks the first time with that..."

"She is tiring, and her wound drags at her strength, though she does not show it much. It shall not be long now."

"As you wish."

.....................

Motoko and Keitaro crept through the woods, attempting to blend into their surroundings though it was nearly impossible to do so. She suddenly looked up, drawing her bokken in a flash as several dark-clad figures from before dropped down around them from above. 

"Give him to us," called the one who appeared to be the leader as the person came forward a few steps. "Please, for your sake."

"He's done nothing wrong, why do you wish to take him?" inquired Motoko harshly. "Why have you invaded our home, and endangered those who lived there as well?"

"We did not force you, nor the others there to follow," replied the leader simply. "The only one we wanted, and thus the only one we bothered, was he."

"You still have not answered my question! Why?"

"He's a male," stated the leader firmly after a moment's hesitation. "One whom has subverted you from your original paths of life and strength somehow. We will find out his treacherous ways, and use them against him to set you free, this we have sworn to do in repayment to you!"

Considering her words, Motoko replied slowly, "Whatever debt you think you owe me, then, is canceled. Leave, for you have nothing to repay, and I'll refrain from the punishment you deserve."

"We won't." The leader motioned towards the back, a few other bound forms being pulled forward. It was Kitsune, Su, Shinobu and Naru. "And neither will we free them, your roommates and friends, until you comply with our wishes. We never wished to take such drastic measures, but the circumstances have forced us to. We hope you will forgive us for this someday, Motoko-sempai."

Keitaro sensed a change in the air as Motoko took another step forward, her bokken held loosely in her right hand and her head bowed ever so slightly. "That..." she whispered as she looked up, her eyes taking on a fiendish look very much like that of her elder sister's when she was angry. "...was a very BIG mistake. You may have abducted my husband, and that did upset me greatly," she said absently as she stood there looking at no one in particular with her fists clenched and a vein throbbing in her neck. "But my friends, they are much dearer to me than you can know...no one touches them, and escapes my wrath..."

Her last words were lost in a whirlwind of ki as she raised her bokken high overhead, several of the dark-clad figures rushing forwards to meet her head on. These were not so easily taken down as they were the first time, and the swordswoman was forced to exert more and more of her reserves to knock them out one by one. Still, she would not strike to maim or seriously injure with her wooden sword, and they merely got back up again one by one to rejoin the fray. 

Feeling her instincts flare after ducking under a flashing tai-chi sword, she came back up and leapt as high as she could, using her attacker as a second springboard to launch herself even higher. Twisting midair, she brought the bokken up in an intricate maneuver that focused her ki into a powerful blast. Landing in front of Keitaro, she was pushed back against him as she used the attack to buffer another headed towards them, one that would have knocked the poor ronin out completely had she not jumped in the way. 

"STOP THIS NOW!" Everyone in the clearing froze, Motoko looking up in surprise as another figure dashed in, grabbing the leader and shaking her soundly. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Let go of me, I'm completing the plan we agreed on, remember?!" came the annoyed retort, the leader tearing herself away from the other's grasp angrily. 

"Even if he is a perverted, lecherous male, he CAN'T DEFEND AGAINST OUR ATTACKS! To attack someone unarmed, especially someone whom is weaker than yourself, that's against our code of honor, Leiko!"

"Honor?! WE have no honor as long as our group is lead by one whom is coupled with the likes of him!" she shrieked, on the verge of hysteria. 

"It was you who claimed he might be a pervert controlling her, and I believed you," said the second figure gravely. "I followed you through this, supported your plans...but I can't support the harming of an innocent man who deserves none of this!"

"He deserves all of it and more!" replied Leiko heatedly.

"Why?? Because his parents forced him into a marriage he wanted no more than our Sempai did?! You've heard the stories, Leiko, you know the truth! Why can't you accept it?!"

Motoko swayed unsteadily as Keitaro quickly stepped forwards to support her from behind. "Why...?" she whispered faintly as she bowed her head, her weapon hanging despondently from her limp grasp. "Even my school mates, my training partners...why....?"

"I'll go." Everyone went still again as Keitaro carefully let go of Motoko, stepping around her as he looked Leiko straight in the eyes.  

"You're offering to come with us?" asked Leiko suspiciously. "Why now?"

"You're hurting her," he said quietly. "I can see it, and I can feel it, and I know that in some way, it's my fault simply by my being here. I never...I never wanted her to be hurt by our obedience to our parents, but it seems that is all that has happened time and time again. If you think it would make her happy, and help her to live a better life, I would leave and never return...but only if you can promise me that, and that her friends would be released immediately."

"Keitaro, you can't-!"

"If it's what will make you happy," interrupted Keitaro as he turned and gave Motoko a sad look. "I'll go, and never come back. You and your friends will be safe, and back to your lives before I ever came around. Is that what you want?"

"He's given you an interesting option," said the second one as she removed her mask, revealing a frustrated Gina. "Will you take his offer, Leiko?"

"Release the others," said Leiko with a hint of glee, turning to the shocked and torn Motoko who stared at her hands in turmoil. It was done immediately, Su growling and snapping savagely like a dog at her captors. "There, they're free! Go, and never come back!"

"Leiko, no."

The schoolgirl looked at Motoko in surprise, disbelief covering her face as she sputtered in puzzlement. "But...they're free! You're free too, you can be rid of him, Sempai..."

"No, I can't." Motoko sheathed her sword, walking towards Leiko slowly and putting a hand on her shoulder when she was within reach. "He's my husband, and I swore on my mother's grave to follow him to the ends of this earth if I must to be with him always...because it is what she would have wanted."

"He's willingly set you free!" 

"He's offered me freedom if it is what would make me happy," came the hard reply. "It would not. I would die of guilt for breaking my oath, Leiko. Even death by a stranger's hands, should I break such a vow, would not be good enough for me."

"You're not making sense!" cried Leiko in confusion and anger.

"Leiko, this is my final words on this," said Motoko firmly as she drew back a step, glancing over at Keitaro who was listening to all this in surprise. "He is a man, yes, and a strong one, but not in body. He is strong in his heart, which makes him very honorable. There is no other that I have met that I would rather be in such a union with, for he has never shown me anything but a kindness and selflessness that is hard to find in our times. And even if this were not the case, I gave my word, and my word is my life. If I, one who was raised to always stand firm, cannot keep my word, who can?"

"There is not such thing as an honorable male." 

"You refuse to accept him?" asked Motoko sadly as she recognized the hate that burned in the younger girl's eyes and named it for what it was, facing the facts head on. 

"He's a male," came the hot reply as she melded into the shadows, leaving them alone with the rest of the tenants. "I cannot, and I never will."

"I believe my point that HE causes more problems than solves has been proven quite nicely," said Naru simply as she turned and walked away back towards the inn, Shinobu running after her mumbling something about the pans she'd left on the stove. 

The rest of the dark-clothed warriors grouped either around Gina or Leiko, evenly split between the two. 

"We'll leave it at this tonight," said Leiko as she motioned to those around her, melding into the shadows expertly. "But this is not over, Sempai...we will set you free once again!"

"You will be safe for tonight," added Gina as she watched them leave, giving Motoko a sad look after a moment before bowing rigidly before her. "I'm sorry, Sempai...I should have warned you! I accept whatever punishment you deem necessary for such a crime!"

"You more than made up for your mistake in the end," replied Motoko softly, touching her side with a wince and bringing her hand up to her face to see her fingers were slicked with blood. Covering the growing stain on her side with her arm, she turned away and began to head back for the Inn. "Leave, please. I just...I just want to rest now."

"Hai, Sempai!"

"Motoko-chan?" asked Keitaro as Kitsune and Su slipped away to go pick up the hover-thingy once more, leaving them alone not far from the Inn itself. "Are you alright?"

"I'm tired," she replied flatly, refusing to meet his eyes as she turned away slightly. "If you need me for nothing else...may I go and rest?"

"Go, you deserve it," replied Keitaro quickly. "I'll bring you up some dinner, alright?"

"Yes....thank you."

"Of course...."

Keitaro followed her as she wearily trudged back, noting the slight stoop of her shoulders and the slight sparkle at the corner of her eyes of unshed tears. But he didn't know what to say or do that would make it right. Besides, she'd never answered his question, really...was she happy with him or not?

If only he knew for sure...

%%$$%%$$%%$$%%$$%%$$%%$$%%$$%%$$%%$$%%$$%%

"Do you think that really needed to be said?" asked Shinobu shyly as she scooped what she had been able to save from the half-ruined dishes onto the plates for the evening meal. 

"What do you mean?" replied Naru as she straightened the table and helped the younger girl place everything in their proper spots.

"About Keitaro-sempai causing more trouble than he helps," came the timid reply.

"He does," she snorted flatly.

"I...do not think so." 

Naru looked in surprise at the chef, who was blushing furiously as she kept her head down and finished scrubbing out the unusable contents of a pan into the sink. "...eh...why?"

"He's kind, and gentle," said Shinobu softly. "And...he cares about us, all of us, even though he just met us. And...he's good for Motoko-Sempai, just as she is good for him."

"Good for her?!" Naru forced herself to lower her voice as the younger girl jumped a bit, looking at her with wide, scared eyes. "I mean...good for her how?"

"She's strong in body, and heart," replied Shinobu shakily, backing up a bit. "But can only show it with her body in the way she protects and fights for us, like tonight. He's strong in body and heart, but he can only show it with his heart in the way he cares for the tenants and this place, giving them his all. Can't you see? They are the compliments of each other."

Naru paused, looking in surprise at Shinobu who just went back to her work as usual. Those had been some pretty heavy words of wisdom from one so young. "I suppose..."

"Hey, is the food ready?" asked Keitaro as he slipped inside, a distracted frown on his face as he nabbed a dish and chopsticks from the table. "Oh! Good, I'm gonna fill this for Motoko-chan and leave it for her if she gets hungry later..."

"She's not coming down?" asked Shinobu in concern.

"No, she's tired and I think very....confused, perhaps," he replied, pausing before continuing in his work. "I will take this up to her, and see that she's alright before I come and down and eat myself. Is that alright?"

"Hai, sempai!"

Naru just turned away and refused to look at him, Keitaro about to say something to her when he decided to let it rest until later and left to go upstairs instead.

"I still think you're not entirely correct, Shinobu-chan," she said in a low voice as she turned back to face the young girl with a twisted look on her face. "Motoko-chan would still be better off without him...that Gina girl had it right all along."

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

Motoko knelt behind the screen in their room, her shirt beside her on the floor as she removed the lower level of her chest bindings right below her breasts as well as the soaked bandages that covered the wound. The blood had, thankfully, dried to merely a trickle but it had still dripped a fair way down her side and stained her school uniform horribly. The wound had also developed a new characteristic, one that worried her greatly. It was a set of green lines that shot off from the wound itself, little veins that twisted and molded together on the outer edges and hurt even worse than the wound itself as they throbbed with every beat of her heart. 

Washing away the blood as quickly and carefully as she could, the kendo girl rebound the wound with a generous slathering of the salve she always kept in supply from her clan's stores. Making sure it was securely done, she changed and threw her clothes in the hamper, wearing only her usual overly-large t-shirt for sleep. Lying down gingerly, she sighed.

Now what was she going to do? The kendo club would be split, that was obvious. Or at least the female side of it would be. She should have realized from the beginning who it was she was fighting against the whole time, especially when they knew her name. Their styles were so familiar, but she had passed it off as a merely generalization. Now she realized the true error of her mistake. 

"...Motoko-chan?"

She went completely still, forcing her breath to become slow and deep out of years of practice. Deceiving her husband was something she did not enjoy by any stretch of the imagination, but she didn't wish to speak with him right then either. Hearing him slip in the room and come over to her side, she remained as she was as he put the tray he bore on the table and knelt beside her silently. Staying there for awhile, she held her breath as he gently brushed a few stray hairs from her face, running his fingers along the edge of her chin.

"I...I'm sorry."

Motoko felt her heart twist at his voice as he rose and left, leaving her to turn over and watch as he shut the door behind himself. Bringing her hand up to where he'd touched her, she blinked back the tears that threatened to flow.

He still thought it was all his fault, when he couldn't have been more wrong.

(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)

Shinobu washed the dishes from the meal as Keitaro cleared the table, putting the extra food away silently with the running water being the only sound between them. Wrapping up the last of the cooked chicken in tinfoil, Keitaro handed Shinobu the dish and turned to leave.

"...Sempai?" she asked softly just before he left completely, blushing shyly as he turned to look at her quizzically. "How is Motoko-sempai? You didn't say during dinner..."

"She was already asleep, I think, when I went up with her food," he replied softly as he looked away towards the stairs. "The fight exhausted not just physically, but emotionally too, I suppose..."

"Will she be alright?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't see why not." Keitaro shrugged and glanced back at her, giving her a weary smile. "Thank you for your concern, but I have to go study now, ok? Let the others know I'm in the office if they need me?"

"Don't you usually study in your room?" she asked in confusion.

Keitaro shrugged again. "Yeah, but since Motoko's asleep, I don't want to bother her...so for tonight, I'll be in the office, ok?"

"Oh, ok."

)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(

_*In a Dream*_

_Motoko__ ran as fast as she could, her legs feeling more like columns of lead with every step she took. On and on, the shadow continuing to loom behind her as it drew nearer once again. Drawing her sword, she turned and gathered her strength, drawing on her ki as she prepared her attack._

_ "HIKEN ZANKUUSEN!!"_

_Just as every time before, she let the attack fly and at that exact moment her side erupted in stabs of unbearable pain. Collapsing, she could feel it throb with every beat of her struggling heart, the blood continuing to pour from the reopened would once again. She screamed, doubling over and falling to the ground as tears began to fall from her eyes. But this time she couldn't find it in her to rise again . She lay there, paralyzed with fear as it took on the distinctive shape of another turtle demon. Still, she couldn't rise, couldn't fight, couldn't flee, and the blood continued to pour..._

Motoko tore herself from the dream to find Keitaro holding her close, talking to her softly as he tried to still her violent thrashings. Her breath came in violent sobs, tears wetting her face as she slowly gained control of herself once more. 

"Shh...wake up, Motoko-chan, it's just a dream, not really at all...it's going to be fine, just open your eyes..." She became motionless instantly, attempting to draw away when he paused in his gentle monologue only to feel the fire of her wound flare suddenly. 

"Ahh!"

"Motoko-chan?!" Keitaro leaned in closer when he saw her eyes were open, searching them in concern as he wiped away a stray tear she hadn't even realized was falling down her face. Glancing down, he noticed the growing stain on her side. "You're bleeding again!"

"Really?" she muttered between gasps of pain. "I...hadn't noticed..."

"Hold still," he commanded her as he rose from the bed, stumbling about in the dark until he found the switch on a lamp near the window. "I'll take care of this. Bandages?"

"My....bottom drawer..."

"Ok." He had everything out seconds later, helping her sit up as she tried to hold still through her spasms of pain. Lifting her shirt up, he focused entirely on the wound, oblivious of Motoko's undressed nature as he wiped away the blood and pressed a cloth to spot where it was cracked open again. Blinking in surprise, he looked up at her face as she just watched him silently.

"Motoko-chan...why are there green lines around it?"

The swordswoman winced, shaking her head slightly. "I do not know...they appeared today after the fight. Perhaps a side effect of my battling while still hurt, I'm not sure..."

"Oh."

Patiently he waited, not going on until he was sure the blood had stopped again. Pulling away the cloth, he cleaned it again and pulled out the salve that had been beside the bandages, spreading it gently over the open wound before he bound it over with a few layers of cloth strips. 

Blushing self-consciously, Motoko folded her arms over her chest and waited stiffly for him to finish. He gentleness and gentleman attitude calmed her, though, and she gradually felt the pain diminish the longer he tended to it. The throbbing green lines diminished slightly, seeming to disappear almost with his touch. 

"That must've been a pretty bad dream," Keitaro commented softly as he tied the last knot, looking up at her with a small frown on his face. "You were crying, and moving like you were trying to get away from something...you want to talk about it?"

"..." Motoko looked away as Keitaro put the materials he'd used aside, hesitantly moving closer to sit behind her and put his arms around her shoulders. Sighing, she relaxed into his embrace, feeling warmer and more safe than she had before, and feeling ashamed that she was leaning upon his strength instead of her own. 

"Motoko-chan...?"

"I'm fine," she whispered as she kept her head down, her long raven hair obscuring her face from view. "Please, you don't have to concern yourself with me so..."

"No you're not." Keitaro sighed as she remained as she was. "Please, Motoko-chan..."

He fell silent when she just shook her head, leaving him to reach over and turn out the lamp before laying down again. Surprisingly, Motoko stayed close to his side, not clinging to him for support but lying next to him as they had on their wedding night, the first time he'd comforted her like this. With his arm as her pillow, and the other gently draped over her ribs so as not to touch her side they lay there together, drifting off to the lands of dreams safe in each other's presence. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

And that be chapter 4. Yeah. Hoped you liked it, sucks to be you if you didn't pretty much. Please review, I would appreciate it, and if I sound a little bitter at the moment I blame it on the half a gallon of mucus that doesn't seem to want to leave my lungs or sinuses any time soon. That, and we have a snow day (whoopee?) so that's why the updates are so close together. So...yeah. Laters.

Oh, and I'll post any replies to reviews in the next chapter, just in case a few more come in, or whatever.

~CB~


	5. Healing Revelations

Chapter 5, yeah! Still can't breath, but the body's slowly adjusting to the lesser amounts of oxygen it's been receiving. Breathing's overrated, anyways. *blinks as both brothers come screaming into the room, running about before they leave again* Right...anywho, here's the chapter:

Oh, and for the last chapter, I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything, I just used the movie as a reference for Su and Kitsune. Yeah. Sue me for it, and you might get...*scrounges around desk* a half eaten chocolate cupcake from work. Or some thumbtacks. Your pick.

Some quick Author Notes though to Reviews: 

And btw: I probably won't mention names here unless there's a specific need to, just because some of you ask the same question and I want to answer it all under one umbrella statement. So, read through all of them if you can incase you asked a question or had a question-like comment in your review.

#1 *Bows* My thanks for placing me in such a prestigious place as Top Five for the year in your personal favorites. ^_^ And, I can't really apologize if you cry reading the story, but...I hope that means that you liked it. ^_^;;

#2 Kanako will, unfortunately, not be making an appearance for awhile. I need to go through some key happenings, and then she can come into the plotline. Don't worry, she'll be there eventually, just not quite yet.

#3 Young? Who says I'm young. What do you define as 'young'? Cuz, legal adults usually aren't THAT young. : P

#4 I've never read Wheel of Time, so I couldn't say for sure whether or not Motoko's wound correlates with Rand's or not. Sorry if it's very similar, I wasn't purposely trying to copy anything, it just happened to fit with what I need. Also...angst isn't exactly in the description, so hopefully not. Although things will not be back to the usual 'Love Hina Happiness' quite yet, they should lighten up a little. Believe me, a lot of work is going into this story and it will be finished, I have yet to start a story that I didn't see to the end. Also, no review is ever a waste of space as long as it says something nice or constructive. ^_^

#5 Ok, the healing of the green lines an the green lines themselves. It has something to do with feelings, yes, but not Motoko's necessarily, that's too cliche and I wouldn't use something as obvious as that in my fic if I could help it. Just read the next few chapters, and all that will be explained. 

#6 Naru will not be a lesbian. If anyone has noticed, Naru hasn't interacted with any other guy besides Keitaro yet in the story, and if you remember she has a very good reason for wanting him dead. I probably would be uneasy with his presence as well, and unlike in the anime or manga she doesn't have control over the situation as she did when she was keeping his secret for him or when she supported him so he could stay in Hinata-sou. As long as he owed her something, she was still in control, but now that he's married to Motoko there's little she can do. That would irk me too.

#7 I think I already said the Motoko training Keitaro issue would be coming up soon, but not right now. They're not thinking about having to deal with the Turtle Clan for quite some time, and even with this attack by Motoko's school friends, I don't think Keitaro would be prompted to ask for that yet. The only one that needed protection was him, not any of his friends really.

#8 The horse no longer even exists, you beat it so much there's nothing left but dust and I'm watching in amusement as you're randomly flailing the ground. 0.o; And people say I'm strange.

On with the show.

([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])

Haruka frowned as she listened to Shinobu, who nervously related the events from the night before. In a way, she wished she'd been present, she would have knocked some sense into those stubbornly thick heads herself! And not with banana peals either, a couple of frying pans would've done quite nicely for her. The fact that Motoko was still asleep testified to her probable exhaustion, after all fighting off who knows how many others whom have studied your style before while still hurt wasn't easy. 

"Auu! I never thought it'd be so scary here!" whimpered the young chef, hiding her hands in her face. 

"They won't be back," Haruka reassured her, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it absently. "Motoko saw to that, for the moment. If they try to pull another stunt, it won't be here, they learned their lesson the last time around."

"Yes, but why were they after him?" cried Shinobu. "I don't understand, he didn't do anything to them..."

"He's a guy, one that's somehow gotten through the defenses of their unyielding leader. That's all they needed to know."

[)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(]

Keitaro woke as the sun's rays struck his face, finding himself not alone in his bed for the first time in awhile. His wife lay beside him still fast asleep, tucked into his side with her arms tucked under her head. Slowly, so as not to wake her, Keitaro disentangled himself and crept around the room dressing himself for the day ahead. 

Glancing at the clock, he was surprise at how late it was. They would both be late, if it weren't the weekend, and he was grateful that at least the girls last night had picked a convenient day to attack on. He didn't want to leave Motoko to wake alone, but he needed to get the hot springs done after letting it slip yesterday and Haruka had said she'd need him for some errands. Maybe she'd sleep until he returned, for he knew she hadn't gotten much after the night before. She'd woken him twice more whimpering in her sleep, and he was aware every time she'd awakened again she hadn't fallen back into her dreams for a long while after. 

Deciding to settle with leaving a note in case she did wake, Keitaro scribbled it out and left it on the table where she'd see it. Hoping it would be enough, he hurried down the steps and popped into the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat.

"Sempai!" said Shinobu in surprise as she rushed to get him a plate and chopsticks. "Sorry, for not having your place set. Haruka-san said you'd both probably sleep until lunch time."

"Speaking of which, where's Motoko?" asked Haruka from the table, peering over the top of the morning paper at him. 

"Still in bed. She didn't sleep well last night." Keitaro left it at that, gathering a light meal for himself and gobbling it down quickly before turning to his aunt expectantly. "Well?"

"Well, what?" replied Haruka, giving him a quizzical look.

"You said you had some errands for me," Keitaro reminded her. "Hurry, because the sooner I leave the sooner I'll get back and maybe I'll return before Motoko-chan wakes."

"Huh, practical and sweet all in one," drawled the older woman as she flipped a folded scrap of paper in his direction. "Get going already. I'll make sure she's alright if she wakes before you get back, k?"

"Thanks!"

"I don't know what he's worried about," grumped Naru as she slowly ate the remainder of her own breakfast. "Motoko-chan's fought before. She's fine, right Haruka-san?" The school girl looked up slowly when she didn't get a reply. "Haruka-san?"

The door to the kitchen swung closed, showing only a glimpse of the elder woman as she left the area silently. 

Naru cocked her head to the side, slightly confused. "I...was it something I said?"

/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)*/)

Motoko woke to an empty bed, the first time since her marriage to the ronin that she hadn't risen before or at the same time as he. Glancing about in confusion, the swordswoman suddenly scrambled from bed when she saw the height of the sun outside. Suddenly gasping in pain, her brain caught up the rest of her body, reminding her sharply of her side. Grasping the edge of the table for support, she swayed unsteadily on her knees as she waited for the burning sensation to subside where it was manageable once again. Slowly thinking things over, she sighed as she thankfully realized it was Saturday and she wasn't missing classes in her weakened condition. 

Sitting herself slowly on the ground, Motoko pushed back her shirt and noted the putrid green lines that extended from her wound were back in full force again. It was not as tender as the night before, but the thin barrier that had formed over it was so fragile it had already started to crack with her thoughtless movement.

Applying more of her family's salve, she redid the bandaging and slowly stood, taking stock of her surrounding. Seeing the note on the table, she picked it up and scanned it carefully.

_Motoko-chan: Sorry, but I have to take care of something for my aunt, and complete some other chores. I will be back as soon as I'm finished, I promise. Please, be careful._

_Keitaro_

There was a light knock at the door suddenly. "Motoko-chan...?"

Recognizing Haruka's voice, she replied. "You may enter."

"Thought you were awake," the elder woman commented as she stepped in and closed the door behind them. "Sleep much?"

"Enough." Haruka smirked knowingly as Motoko stood a little straighter, refusing to outwardly show any pain or weakness. "Why have you come to see me, if I may ask?"

"Keitaro asked me to keep an eye on you until he got some errands done," came the short reply. "Or, rather, I offered to since he insisted on keeping his word about doing it for me. I could have gone myself, but he does get it done faster than I..."

"He's...very thoughtful," replied Motoko softly.

"He's also very worried," replied Haruka, glancing over at her. "How's your side?"

"Sore."

A thousand meanings were conveyed in that one word, leaving her to raise her eyebrow slightly. To admit openly to pain not even a day after having said it was starting to heal...Keitaro did have a reason to worry, perhaps.

"Go take a soak in the hot springs," she suggested in reply. "And then come see me in the Tea House when you're done, if you like."

Motoko nodded in understanding, turning to gather her bath things as Haruka left with a wave. She was indirectly offering to help or be someone to talk to...but only if Motoko wanted it. Whether or not she would take her aunt-in-law up on that was questionable, but she changed and carefully  walked out the door towards the stairs regardless. What she needed right then was to get to the hot springs for a nice, long soak.

Φ•Θ•Φ•Θ•Φ•Θ•Φ•Θ•Φ•Θ•Φ•Θ•Φ•Θ•Φ•Θ•Φ•Θ•Φ•Θ•Φ•Θ•Φ•Θ•Φ•Θ•Φ

Keitaro hummed to himself as he dropped the supplies for the Tea House behind the counter, waving to the helper Haruka had hired to help her part-time until 'Ami-chan' arrived to help her out permanently. Whoever that was. Running up the steps to Hinata Sou to put the last of the groceries in the kitchen there, he pulled the note from his pocket and checked off the last item on the list. Looking about, he noticed the time and also didn't see Haruka anywhere around, so he assumed his wife as still asleep and rounded up his cleaning tools. Just because he'd slacked off for one day was no reason to let his job go completely!

¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢~¢

Motoko shed her shirt in the changing room, ducking behind the screen to take off the rest of her clothes  and wrap a towel about herself. Oblivious to all else, she tied her hair up out of her face and stepped out to the springs. Filling a bucket with cold water, she doused herself liberally and shivered from the shock of the frigid liquid on her fair skin.

"Brr..."

"Eh!?"

Motoko looked up to see Keitaro just a few yards from her, scrub brush and bucket in hand with his sleeves and pants rolled up so they wouldn't get in the way. The pair stared at each for a moment, then blushed as Keitaro quickly turned away and grabbed his things.

"Sorry!! I thought I left the sign up!" he cried as he scrambled for the door with his eyes averted to the side.

"I...didn't see it," stammered Motoko nervously as she turned to leave as well. "I wasn't paying attention, the fault is mine. I'll leave you to your work..."

"No, stay, it'll be good for your side." Keitaro caught her arm as she paused, both still facing away from the other. "Please, I'll go...I can come back and finish later."

"...as you wish." Motoko stayed put as Keitaro left, blushing at the sly wink Kitsune gave him as she walked in right then dressed in as little as Motoko was on his way out the door.

"Catching some private time with the hubby?" she teased lightly the moment he was out of earshot, watching craftily as Motoko gingerly lowered herself into the temperate water with a wince and a slight blush. 

"Do you ever think of anything besides relations between men and women and sake?" came the terse reply. Motoko remained relatively calm, having grown used to Kitsune's teasing prods and usually innuendo-ish comments. 

"That and gambling," Kitsune sighed with a wink. "I see no reason not to live my life to the fullest, right?"

"Hm, for you I suppose so." Motoko shrugged, and looked away.

"Keitaro got quite an eyeful there," added the foxy lady with a cunning grin. "You didn't seem too phased, either..."

"He's always been too polite to openly stare," replied the swordswoman before she'd thought it through, her eyes widening and her face turning red when she realized the error of her words. "Or...eh...I mean..."

"Hahaha! So he has seen you before..." Kitsune chuckled to herself as her companion flushed even brighter than before. "And not just on your wedding night, I'd wager. A whole bottle of sake, too!"

"I don't take bets I know will lose," came the grudging reply. "Besides, we supply you with enough sake as it is."

"So, is he good?" she teased in return. Suddenly Kitsune chuckled at herself. "Wow, I'm having girl talk with the infamous man-hater Motoko Aoyama..."

"Motoko Urashima, now," the swordswoman corrected her.

"...about her husband," finished Kitsune with a nod. "Excuse me, but I find that very funny."

"Well, it is rather ironic," admitted the said person dryly. "We have never had something in common, you and I. How much do you know exactly of our 'experiences' on my family's ancestral grounds?"

"This isn't going to get me in trouble like the pics did?" the foxy lady asked nervously with a sweat drop. "Which, by the way, I am sorry about that..."

"You lie."

Kitsune shrugged. "Yeah, well...take what you can get, you know?"

"I could not attack you right now unless it was a life or death situation, and even in that you would likely come away from it better than I." Motoko shrugged lightly, giving Kitsune a steady look. "I'm just curious, really. And I have nothing better to do at the moment."

"Other than describe your mate's ways in bed?" prodded Kitsune with a wink. Clearing her throat professionally, she launched into her tale. "Alright, so in testing the phone tap Su had set up for me, this is what I heard Tsuruko-san relate back to the Hina-san and Haruka-san on a couple separate occasions..."

Motoko listened intently, occasionally interjecting a comment of clarification of her own, or answering a question of Kitsune's to confirm that things did go the way they had. When it was all said and done the pair sat in silence for a moment, the foxy lady storing away every bit of new information she'd gotten for later and Motoko wondering what had possessed her to speak with the girl so openly. Chances were it would come back to haunt her later, but it was comforting having someone to speak with about all of it at the moment that she wasn't related to in some way.

"Wow," said Kitsune at last. "I can't believe your DAD of all people..."

"He's not my father," came the cold reply. "He took that honor from himself the day he killed my mother."

"Oh, right...Keitaro really was a sweetie though, wasn't he?," offered Kitsune with a side glance at her companion. "Otherwise you wouldn't have climbed into bed with him like that..."

"I was drugged!" sputtered Motoko, flushing once again. 

"Unless your sister lied, all it did was rid you of your inhibitions with him," she reminded the stuttering swordswoman slyly. 

"...that's not the point."

"You're turning rather red for one who denies enjoying at least part of her first real day being married," she laughed teasingly. "Truly, how is he? He doesn't strike me as a macho kind of guy, having to prove his worth all the time, so I am curious what that puts him as..." Motoko looked away, rising out of the water as carefully as possible as Kitsune looked after her with interest. "Well?"

She paused at the edge of the water, looking off somewhere in the distance when a small smile came on her face. "...gentle."

Kitsune blinked in surprise as she began to walk away, having not expected to get any answer at all out of the swordswoman. "Wait! You can't leave it at that."

"Yes, I can." Motoko looked back at the befuddled Kitsune, a wry grin on her lips. "Besides, some things are not meant to be shared."

The foxy lady frowned, then suddenly laughed at herself. "And so the foxy one is tricked by the honest warrior...hm, this could be interesting. Wonder how much it'll cost to bribe Su into helping me on this one because there HAS to be something she's not telling me..."

Motoko dried herself off, moving as little as possible as she dressed in one of the gi and hamaka she always kept down there incase she didn't bring clothes with her and walked barefoot out into the house itself. Down the steps she went to the Tea House, unsure of why exactly she was going or if she really needed to. Still, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time and so she did.

"You're done," said Haruka as she walked in.

"Yes, feeling a little less trampled than before," replied Motoko as she brushed a few still-damp strands of hair from her face. 

"Come have a seat, then. Tea'll be ready in a sec...Tori! Two cups from the copper kettle reserved for family members only, will you?"

"Yes, ma'am...."

"Haruak-san, not ma'am!" Haruka rolled her eyes as the young girl behind the counter just giggled and nodded none the less. "I'm not old enough to be a ma'am yet..."

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Thank you," said Motoko just the same as she sat across from her aunt, smiling slightly in spite of herself at the antics of the two. "That girl...is she new here?"

"Yeah, just someone I hired on until my new helpers arrive," replied Haruka as she lit another cigarette and took a long drag on it. "Hmm....they should be here any day now. You'll like 'em, I think. Just remind me to tell Keitaro about them, so he doesn't flip when they randomly show up on their doorstep expecting a place to stay."

"Oh...ok."

"So, how're you feeling now?" Haruka nodded to Tori as the girl served them their tea, politely leaving them to their own conversation and to tend to the few other customers there. "Or, to get right to the point, what's wrong with your side?"

"It is not healing," admitted Motoko truthfully with a slight shrug. "Or at least, the progress it has made is so insubstantial that it could have been rendered not a day ago. I have tried everything my sister has ever taught me...and to no avail."

"I guessed as much," puffed Haruka around her cigarette. "The question is: why?" When Motoko didn't answer, she frowned slightly. "You don't think...?"

"It was a demonic blade that he used to wield, and he still carries his with him, I saw the charm for it around his neck," came the low reply. "It is entirely possible...If it is true, then it would explain the latest developments as well as why it didn't occur until I was actually defending with my heart again, rather than just going through the motions. Demonic poisoning...it only truly shows itself when the warrior is forced to take up their chosen weapon in battle once more and defend something with all they have."

"How's it going to heal, then? Keep losing blood like you are...well, Keitaro may find himself suddenly unattached." Haruka frowned slightly.

Motoko shifted uneasily. "It will heal with time if I do not so much as attempt to fight or defend myself."

Her aunt raised her brows skeptically. "Maybe, but how long will that be? Another month? Two? Three? A whole year? You can't give up the sword for even part of that time if you want to become the kind of practitioner your sister is in the arts."

"I'm aware of that!" snapped Motoko in frustration. Lowering her head shamefacedly, she added softly. "There's little other choice..."

"There's another way, though, otherwise you would have said there's no other way at all," came the calm reply. "Why don't you use it? If it involves a trip home, Keitaro would go with you in a heartbeat."

"Ha! If cure was so easily in my grasp I would have been fully well again long ago," she sighed with a shrug. "No, Haruka-san, the cure is not among my family nor the archives we have there. Only one like he who harmed me could so easily make me able-bodied again...and there is none from the T-...Tur-" The swordswoman frowned and forced the hated word from her mouth. "....Turtle Clan who would do so now." 

Haruka raised her brows slightly. "But my idiot nephew..."

"Is untrained and likely to kill himself doing so," cut in the warrior harshly. "There are many things he doesn't know, dangers of draining yourself to death, possibly locking yourself inside the body of the other person forever or losing control and killing both parties involved...too many risks, and not enough gain. Even if he thought of it himself, and suggested it I would refuse. By the time he would have completed his training -assuming he could find one from the clan willing to teach him- the wound will have healed itself, or else..." Motoko let her voice trail off, staring down into her teacup.

"My nephew is not becoming a widower," the elder woman warned her gravely. "We don't put up with the 'noble warrior death' crap, and that's why we're still around. By watching out for one another. We may not always like one another, but there isn't an Urashima alive other than his father who wouldn't lay down everything he had for his other family members. He's been raised to fight for family no matter what...and that includes you, now. If he hears about this..."

"He won't, will he?" Motoko's eyes bore into that of the elder woman, giving her the same cold glare she normally reserved for her enemies. "Promise me....oba-san. Promise that he will not find out what is wrong."

Haruka nodded reluctantly, frowning all the while. "If that's the way you want it...I've never broken confidence with anyone before, and I won't start now." She suddenly spied something at the front of the shop, hiding her relief in her cup as Motoko nodded in return. _{And now I'm sure I won't have to...}_

"Thank you."

====================================================

Keitaro stood outside the front of the Tea House, confused as anything by what he'd accidentally overheard. He had suspected something was wrong when he'd seen the wound last night, still raw and open with those strange green lines. But demonic blades? Was that even possible?

_[Sure, just as possible as random turtle demons, curses to control other people, and family that tries to kill you. Why not?]_ His inner voice reminded him.

Ok, so if that was true...what was it Haruka had hinted at that he could do about it? He didn't have any special powers, other than his near-indestructibility and new found grace and luck. Other than that, though, he was just your average guy with no 'special training' at all. 

Shaking his head slightly, Keitaro decided to put it aside until later and focus on the present instead. Walking in, he smiled and stood right behind his wife, putting a hand on either shoulder lightly. 

"Hello!"

"Eh?!"

Motoko started at the contact, reaching with her left hand to grab one of his wrists and was on her feet in a heartbeat reading to strike him with her right. Pausing as she caught sight of him, she let go immediately and backed up against the table in surprise as she bowed and began to speak quickly.

"Keitaro! My most humbled apologies, I didn't realize-"

"It's ok," cut in the ronin with a shy grin, picking up the chair she'd knocked over. "No harm done, see? Please sit down, I know your side must still hurt."

Motoko grimaced slightly and complied, ignoring the curious look she was getting from the elder woman across from her. "I am very, very sorry, I did not cause you any harm, did I?"

"Not at all," Keitaro quickly reassured her. "Though, I am curious...why did you do that?"

"Yeah, I must say I am, too," added Haruka, giving the girl a long look over her tea cup. "Your 'sense' has never failed you before, it's even better than mine."

"I am unable to 'sense' Keitaro at all," admitted Motoko awkwardly with a blush, Keitaro looking at the two of them in confusion as Haruka just nodded to herself knowingly. 

"Uh...what do you mean by 'sense'?" asked Keitaro as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, but you kind of lost me there..."

"Every person alive has a 'signal' or 'ki' they give off naturally," explained Haruka as she put out her cigarette in the ashtray next to her. "I think you can take it from there, Motoko-chan."

"Each ki is different," she went on, not missing a beat for it was a lesson that had been drummed into her over years of practice. "Some are larger, others smaller, and each has its own individual characteristics. No matter what, as long as your ki is larger than that of another person, you can sense where that person is to a certain extent. There are two exceptions to this rule: repression and bloodties."

"You still haven't explained why you can't 'sense' me," pointed out Keitaro politely. 

"It is because you are more powerful than I," sighed the warrior with an ironic twist of her lips. "I can sense every person here at Hinata-sou and know their ki well enough to tell them apart and know when they're approaching...except you."

Keitaro blinked in shock. "...oh."

"This is just me being nosey, but how much more is he than you?" asked Haruka lightly, the piercing look she gave the swordswoman belying her interest.

"Half again of my own."

The elder aunt's eyes widened a trifle, her calm mask slipping for a moment. "You're kidding."

"I don't kid."

Keitaro just hid his face in his hands as the two stared at each other in a contest of wills as Haruka tried to comprehend what she'd just learned. "I'm so lost!!! What do you mean by 'half again of my own'?"

"Visual aid time," muttered Haruka, grabbing a salt shaker quickly. "Let's say this much represents the average ki, ok? This is for non-athletes, brain-iacs, and those who are too lazy to develop their talents." She poured a small lump of salt onto the counter in front of them. "In comparison, this would be your average martial artist, swordsperson, or other dedicated athletes." She poured another lump next to the first, about a third bigger than the first. "Do you follow me?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied Keitaro as he watched her closely. "Keep going."

"The Aoyama Clan as been dedicating their lives for years to the growth of their Art, and thus Motoko's ki is something like this..." Haruka poured a third lump of salt, this one twice as big as the first lump she'd poured. "This is with years of training and gained growth due to certain exercises. However, if what she says is true, this is your natural ki." She poured a fourth pile as big as the third, then added another bit as half as big as it already was.

"That's impossible," breathed Keitaro as his jaw went slack in surprise. "I mean, I've never trained in any form of Martial Arts before, I simply can't....can I?"

"It is very rare," replied his wife hesitantly. "But it is very possible. That is why I...started when you touched me. There are few times when others have surprised me, and before it has always had some mischief planned to go along with it. Such things come from repression, which is where you 'subdue' your ki until it is practically non-existent."

"You said there was another exception," said Keitaro. "A bloodtie, what's that?"

"Haruka-san and yourself are an example of that," she said simply. "Though she cannot measure your true strength, she can always sense where you are simply because you are blood-related. Such ties usually do not last beyond first cousins, but if trained into your abilities, you can sometimes go as far as third and fourth cousins as well..."

"So, the basic gist of this is unless I want to end up flat on my back to always announce my presence somehow?" asked Keitaro with a teasing grin.

"In a way, yes," replied Motoko with a blush. "Though, you do not make any sound when you walk, either. Half the time I do not realize you have entered the room until you or one of the others calls attention to it."

"Hm, well, I'll try not to do so anymore," said Keitaro understandingly. "Could you show me how to do this 'sensing' thing, though? It coming come in handy..."

"I suppose it could not hurt to instruct you in this," said the kendoist carefully. "It would ensure none could attack you from behind as they did the other night most of the time."

"Go on up to the top of the Inn, then, and get started," suggested Haruka as she rose quickly, shooing them out of the shop as she did. "I have customers to attend to, among other things. I'll see you both around dinner time, ok?"

"Yes, oba-san!"

*THWAP* "Haruka-san, to you!"

"Yes, Haruka-san..."

"Thank you for your time" said Motoko as she bowed slightly.

"Take care," replied the elder woman, catching her eye for a moment with a concerned look that Keitaro didn't catch. "I mean it."

Motoko nodded her understanding gravely. "I will."

(@)~(@)~(@)~(@)~(@)~(@)~(@)~(@)~(@)

"Get comfortable," suggested the samurai girl as she slowly sat herself on the roof of the in, a subtle breeze playing with her long, raven hair. "You must be in order to attain the state as which you can first learn to 'sense.'"

"Ok." Keitaro sat cross-legged across from her, watching carefully to mirror her every move. She shifted a bit, getting herself settled before she placed her hands on her knees and breathing deeply. "Erm...what do I do now?"

"Close your eyes and go back to your center," came the calm, monotone command. "I showed you it once, can you find it again with out help?"

"I think so..." Keitaro pulled himself inwards as far as he could without using the 'twist and drop' he'd been taught the first time, bringing him to a light blue fire that pulsed erratically. "Whoa, is that...me?"

"If you are seeing what I think you are, yes. You have found the physical representative of your ki. And ki, to be honest, is merely the essence of you." The swordswoman opened her eyes slowly, breathing calmly as she 'boosted' herself until she shone brighter than normal. "Now, use the same way you 'looked' for yourself and see if you can find another close by."

Keitaro nodded and faced 'outwards' rather than 'inwards', reaching forward tentively. A bright red aura with a core of scarlet suddenly blossomed in his vision, surprising him even more as it died suddenly to merely a glowing core. "What in the world...?!"

"My apologies." There was a sheepish note in Motoko's voice as she explained herself. "I was projecting myself...but you caught on much faster than I expected."

"That was you?" asked Keitaro in surprise, opening his eyes to look at Motoko in awe. "Wow, I mean...just wow."

"The only time you could see me like that, however, is when you're able to see me with your physical eyes. Do it again, but do not 'look' this time....'feel' instead, as you would with your hands almost. Does that make any sense?"

"Vaguely," replied Keitaro with a grin. "Don't worry, you've already explained things so well. I should be able to do it."

"If you are sure...then begin."

Keitaro settled himself once more, 'reaching' forwards slowly until he encountered a presence, one that was obviously at rest and very close by. It radiated warmth steadily, conveying a sense of stable calm, strong endurance, and protective watchfulness. Confidence, but not to the point of arrogance. There were also emotions as well, ones that he could tell whether they where directed at him, or at others in particular. If it was 'for him', it seemed to 'touch him' more, if not it seemed rather to 'slide off him' somehow. Acceptance and contentment...the presence suddenly pulsed in surprise, then outpoured an aura of love and joy.

Opening his eyes, Keitaro saw Motoko leaning up against the wall with an energetic Su wrapped around her neck, cuddling up to her like a kitten.

"Motoko-chan! You can come play, right??"

"Mmm...I do not believe so, Su-chan, I am teaching Keitaro something." replied the kendoist regretfully.

"No, go ahead," put in Keitaro quickly as he saw the downcast look on the foreign girl's face. "I've got a good enough start, I think, and besides..." Keitaro winked as Su let Motoko go and gave her the biggest puppy eyes in the world. "You wouldn't want to disappoint Su-chan, would you?"

"Hm, you young rascal, is there no other for you to amuse yourself with?" asked Motoko with one of her rare, full smiles as she stood gracefully, letting Su hang from her shoulders as if she weighed nothing at all. 

"Kitsune an' Naru left for some shoppin', and Shinobu is doing something in the kitchen for dinner. So, can you play with me?? Please?? Pretty please with a cherry on top??"

"I suppose you may have me for the afternoon." Su whooped for joy as she dragged her older friend towards the steps with her usual depthless energy. 

"Yippee! Now I gots a test subject for my new inventions!"

"If I should not be seen by dinner, please send someone after me," sighed Motoko just as she was dragged out of sight, a suspicious look on her face. "Su-chan, what inventions are you referring to??"

"Oh, you'll see...hehehehe."

(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)

Hours passed, and Keitaro opened his eyes just as the sun's rays began to vanish beyond the horizon, feeling strangely alert as though he thought back over all he'd absorbed in the last few hours. 'Sensing' in itself wasn't hard at all, for it was just like reaching out with an invisible hand and looking for 'warmth'. The true problem had been differentiating the different ki from one another of those who lived in the old Inn.

Motoko's he'd developed a lock on like no other, no matter where she went or who she was with, as long as she was in his range, which was about the size of Hinata-sou, he could find her. Using her as a cornerstone, he'd deducted the bright, energetic present with her could be none other than Su. While it had no great size or strength, it was surrounded by an aura of child-like happiness that made him smile none the less.

Haruka, his aunt, had been the next one he'd fixed in his mind, and little wonder too. She was like a pillar of rock in a sea of erratic waves, firm and steady no matter what. Considering she was practically unshakable even in the worst of circumstances, that didn't surprise him. Shinobu had been easy enough to pick out when she'd visited the elder woman, a quiet, faint beacon of shy innocence. It was a bit jumpy at times, but the moment she was focused on her cooking it became as steady and calm as Haruka's, a fact he found to be interesting indeed.

Naru and Kitsune were distinguishable enough that he picked up on them the moment they started up the steps of Hinata-sou, however their own presences where remarkably similar. The deciding factor actually turned out to be a 'taste' of sorts. Kitsune had been downing so much sake during the years she'd been a drinker that it left those who 'sensed' her with a momentary tipsy feeling.

Heading down stairs after having a good stretch to get rid of his cramps, Keitaro peeked his head into Su's room as he heard some strange sounds coming from there. Inside, he once again marveled at the dense forest and how it managed to thrive despite the lack of sunlight, rain, and proper soil, but he no longer questioned the oddities of this place and moved on. Deep in the room-forest, he found them, Motoko seated beside her companion with an odd contraption on her head with a screen in front of hem showing them in some sort of a room.

"Hey guys, looks like fun," he called, Su jumping up immediately to leap at him rather than to continue whatever it was she was doing.

"Keitaro!"

The landlord held out his arms and caught her, trying to remain calm as she practically squeezed the life out of him with her hug. "Oomph...eh, hey Su-chan. Enjoying yourself?"

"Yep! Motoko-chan's let me program her into my new virtual-reality game! But she said I can't make her sidekick a turtle though." The young girl pouted as Keitaro chuckled, looking up at Motoko who'd already disconnected herself from the machine and was approaching them slowly.

"Well, maybe you can come up with a different one later," he offered lightly as he set her back down. "How're you feeling, Motoko-chan? You got some rest, I hope."

"Well enough," replied Motoko steadily, looking at them both with an odd expression on her face. Keitaro had his arm around Su as she continued to latch on to his side, a surprising thought crossing her mind as she flushed slightly. _[He will make a wonderful father someday...]_

"Something wrong?" asked her husband as he noticed her reddened cheeks. "You don't have a fever, do you?"

"No, I am fine," replied the swordswoman as she quickly composed herself once more with a shake of her head. "Do you need something, though?"

"No, just wanted to escort my two favorite ladies down to dinner," came the smooth reply, Keitaro attempting to appear suave and cool as he bowed to them regally. The moment was spoiled as Su grabbing him around the neck, giving him a hard noogie. "Ow!!!"

"Beat'cha down stairs!" yelled Su as she let go and went flying into the hall at a full spring. 

"Oh, she's got a bony fist," he whined as his wife smothered her own smile with a careful cough, coming to stand beside him. "Mm...well, will you let me escort you to dinner at least?"

"Escort me...?" Motoko looked confused as Keitaro held out his arm to her, it suddenly clicking as she remembered her sister and brother in-law like that. "Oh! You do not have to, really..."

"Erm...but...I kinda want to...please?"

Motoko paused as Keitaro flushed slightly, still holding his arm out hopefully. _[He wants to...]_ "I would be honored," she replied at long last in a low voice, keeping her eyes downcast as she put a tentative hand on his bicep.

Keitaro covered her hand with his own without realizing it and led the way out of the room, smiling shyly at her when she glanced up at him. Inside, he felt like he could fly as he looked at the beautiful young woman beside him. He still couldn't believe at times he was married, even with over three weeks having passed, but still...here she was, standing next to him and very real indeed. They'd both changed so much since then, adapting to a different life with a new 'counterpart'. But...then there were times like today when he realized there was still so much more about her didn't know or understand. Not that she was hiding from him, but it wasn't in her nature to talk much, and only occasionally would she offer information about herself unless directly asked. 

Coming to the stairs, Shinobu looked at them in surprise as she met them halfway. "I was just coming to get you," she said politely as she gave them a slight bow with a soft smile. "Su-chan told us you were still upstairs."

"Yeah, she went tearing out of there and it wasn't worth it to keep up at the time," replied Keitaro with a chuckle. "She's got more energy than I do, that's for sure."

"Feeling tired from some extra-agenda activities?" asked Kitsune slyly as she looked up at them from the bottom of the stairs.

"Food's getting cold, hurry up!" called Naru suddenly, saving the embarrassed Keitaro and annoyed Motoko from answering entirely. The look the foxy lady found herself the recipient of from her fellow roommate let her know it had not been forgotten. 

Looks like it was time to hide her sake again.

Haruka walked in right then, taking her seat at Keitaro's left with Motoko to his right and the rest of the residents spread out from there. 

"Mm, very good, Shinobu-chan!" praised the landlord happily as he gulped down another helping of the noodles and meat sauce. "Even better than mom's!"

"Not that that's hard," coughed Haruka, rolling her eyes. "Kagami couldn't cook to save her life when she was young. I doubt that's changed much."

Keitaro smirked, unable to resist the wide-open shot. "Grandmother said you learned all your skills from her, and I guess that explains a lot...ow!!"

"Watch your mouth," growled his aunt warningly, swatting at him again as he ducked towards Motoko and let it pass over him harmlessly.

The rest of dinner went along with its usual struggles (i.e. Su eating all the food, Kitsune making off-color comments, or Keitaro getting whacked by his aunt) but in the end everyone relatively enjoyed it. Motoko, as it wasn't her night to do dishes, headed up to the roof for some meditation as her practice was still not possible. Hearing someone following her, she immediately identified who it was and waited patiently for the usual 'surprise attack' to come...

But it never did.

Turning around slowly, she found Su standing at the top of the stairs watching her with a mixed look on her face. "Su-chan? Is there something you need help with?"

"Well...yeah, but not really," came the slow reply as the foreign girl walked up to her, looking up at Motoko with big, wondering eyes. "Motoko-chan....what's so special about him?"

Motoko frowned. "What do you mean? Are you speaking of Keitaro?"

"Yeah, him," replied Su with a slight nod. "I liked having you just to me, cuz you made me feel special and wanted no matter what. Everything you had you shared. But...you have something with him that you can't share with me, don't you? Why? What makes him so special that he gets to be with you like that too?"

"It was nothing he did, Su-chan," explained Motoko carefully, kneeling beside the younger girl so they could talk eye to eye. "Keitaro and I weren't given a choice, we were told by our families to share this one special thing that we could have with no other person for the rest of our lives together, and so we will. That doesn't mean I've forgotten you, Su-chan, not at all. What I share with Keitaro is different than what I share with you, and always will be. But I also share something with you that he will never have. He can never be my little sister. Do you understand?"

"I...I think so," she replied softly as she circled her arms around Motoko's neck, burying her head in her shoulder. "But...can I ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"Will you sleep with me tonight, like we used to?" she asked hopefully. "Just you and me in my room? I won't even ask again, I promise! I know I'm being selfish, but I had you first and I want you just one more night to myself before I let him have you completely." Su looked up, a small grin on her face. "Not that I don't like Keitaro, he's a cool guy and I hope whatever it is you two have he makes you happy like you make me happy, but...I WAS here first after all."

"I think it would be fine," Motoko assured her as she gave her young friend a quick hug before standing once more. "Let me go explain things to Keitaro and Kitsune, ok? I shall meet you in your room afterwards." 

Su did a back flip for joy. "YEAH!!"

Motoko smiled to herself as she pushed the small voice in the back of her mind that something wasn't right away rather forcefully. She was doing Su a favor, and putting her mind at ease for good, what could go wrong?

§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§█§

Keitaro settled into his bed, alone for the first time since he'd gotten married and feeling slightly odd too. It wasn't as if he and Motoko snuggled together every night (though he wouldn't mind it in the least) however, there was a feeling of emptiness there in the double futon that he'd never imagined he'd feel if he got it to himself for a night. 

Hoping fervently everything was going ok with Su, he laid down to sleep and quickly drifted off peacefully into the lands of nod.

►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄

Everything was not ok. Motoko forcefully dragged herself from sleep, sitting up slightly to look at the clock on the wall nearby only to curse and find even less time had passed than the time before. Each time she closed her eyes the hideous images would loom in her vision, and right as she dropped off to sleep they would catch her and hold her captive to their evil and torturous ways. There was nothing she could do but hope each time it would be different, yet nothing every changed in the least. Two hours had passed since she'd laid down with Su, and six times already she'd attempted to sleep and failed due to her on-pressing nightmares. 

For some reason, they didn't disappear as they did when Keitaro woke her at night, and despite how much it irked her to do so she admitted his presence was a great comfort during those troublesome times. Still, she'd promised Su a night to herself, and a night for just the two of them she would get in return.

But even the light sleep she'd been taught for 'on-alert' situations did not help, the demons of her mind could still find her there and torture her by keeping the rest she so desired just out of reach or capturing her the moment she was asleep and holding her in their vile grasp.

Her side throbbed faintly as she sat up, Su whimpering as she moved away slightly in protest. Remedying the situation by letting the young girl used her lap as a pillow and running a hand through her short hair affectionately, Motoko attempting to fall into a deep trance-like state for the time being. While not as restful as sleep by far, it would at least allow her to renew herself enough to face the coming day.

She hoped.

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲

Keitaro woke the next morning, quickly rising and getting himself ready before he jogged downstairs and strode into the kitchen. He was up a little later than normal, and so fully expected everyone to be downstairs already having breakfast...but that was not the case.

Su came bouncing in seconds after he arrived, shoveling down some food quickly before she chugged her milk and grabbed her stuff for school. "Mmm mmm mm....morning all!!"

"Where's Motoko-chan?" asked Keitaro, knowing Shinobu had just finished setting out breakfast and his wife had yet to be down there that morning, which was very unusual for her. 

"Upstairs," replied Su with a shrug. "She woke me up late, but said to go on ahead and go down without her.

"Really?" asked Keitaro, a worried frown coming over his face. "I wonder why...?"

ûûû

Motoko did NOT want to get up. She lay flat on her back by herself, Su thankfully already down stairs, staring up the ceiling and feeling worse than she had waking up ever in her life. And right now she was so drained of all her energy she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to get up again.

Forcing herself to rise laboriously, she left Su's room to change and got ready for the day, glancing at the clock as she changed. Great, less than ten minutes or they'd all be late. Skipping breakfast automatically, she gathered together her school things and called for Su and Shinobu to hurry so they could leave. Unbeknownst to her, Keitaro watched her hasty departure from the roof with a concerned frown. Something, in his eyes, was definitely not right.

¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐

Motoko entered the school grounds just minutes before the final bell rang, a worried Gina falling in step behind her the moment she walked up the steps as usual. Normally she would flank her on the left, though, and Leiko would be to her right...that would obviously not be an option any longer, however. 

There was an obvious tension in the air the farther she walked inside, a subtle change of how people regarded her and some of her one time companions. Their thoughts and feelings about it did not concern her, however, and she merely brushed it off as a side effect of her actions the night before. Should it rise beyond simple words and accusations she would bother to pay attention to it, if not it as an inconsequential as always. 

The air seemed strained and uneasy to the samurai girl just the same, several of the kendo team members avoiding her like the plague. Leiko was not where to be seen, but as before that was to be expected. She'd never had many close friends here, but the few whom she had been comfortable with she could obviously no longer depend on for support. That had started the moment her marriage bad been announced, and the final blow had been the other night. None but Gina and the girls who backed her sub-Captain remained at her side, and undoubtedly it would remain that way for awhile. 

Strangely enough, Motoko didn't find herself with a lack of others to sit with at lunch or to speak with in ways of homework and notes that she'd missed in her absence. The very small group of already-married girls, like herself, had quietly welcomed her in and placed her among their numbers before she'd even realized what was happening. Not that she sat there having 'girl talk' about her husband as some did, or gossip about who was likely to get married next. But there were a few who were very sound in mind and spirit, and she'd found them to be very likable in most situations. 

Coming to her first class, Motoko sat in her usual seat by the door and greeted Satomi, one of the said wives, as she walked in after her. 

"Good morning," replied the younger girl warmly. "How are you holding up this morning, Motoko-san?"

"Holding up?" came the slightly confused reply.

"You look like you haven't slept since I last saw you," explained Satomi quickly. "It wasn't a fight with Urashima-san, was it?"

"No, nothing that simple," she replied softly with a shake of her head. Glancing back at Gina who merely bowed her head in shame, she sighed. 

"I heard," said Satomi simply with a sad smile. "My regrets to you for the splitting of the kendo club. Needless to say, the guys are flapping about trying to figure out what this means for them. There are several theories as to why it happened, would you care to add one more to the melee so at least one bit floating about might be the truth?"

"Not in particular," came the dour reply as the sensei entered the room and began to write something on the board. "However, I should like to hear what is being said later on, if it would not be too much trouble?"

"At lunch," affirmed the other as she sat down next to her and pulled out her notebook.

Motoko looked at the board and began to copy down the figures as the teacher started to drone on about the importance of trinomial values in a monotone voice. It was going to be a  very long day.

8n8n8n8n8n8n8n8n8n8n8n8n8n8n8n8n8n8n8n8n8n8

Haruka knew exactly who it was the moment someone pulled back the stool beside her at the bar in the Tea House and sat down gingerly. "Hello, Keitaro. What is it you want to know?"

"...how did you know I came to ask you something?" replied the said person as he turned to face her slowly. "I swear, you're just scary sometimes..."

"Yeah, and you're an idiot," replied his aunt, rolling her eyes. "Come on, kid, I haven't got all day. Spill."

"It's Motoko-chan. I'm worried about her," said Keitaro hesitantly. "I know she's a trained warrior and all, but the way her side's been acting can't be normal. Do you know what's going on? She knows you better, after all..."

Haruka hesitated, taking a long draw on her cigarette as she did. "I know more than you do," she admitted after a while. "But I can't directly tell you what I know."

"Ah, the Urashima Art of back doors and loopholes. Well, I can work with that to figure it out," sighed Keitaro understandingly with a nod. "So, she told you not to tell me? Why, though? I thought she said she trusted me..."

"She does. In fact, I think she cares about you too, because that's part of the reason she doesn't want you to know. There are...risks involved if you were to get pulled in."

"Danger doesn't matter-"

"Keitaro, I can't say anymore than I have concerning her," cut in Haruka flatly. "I know you caught part of our conversation the other day, I saw you standing there by the door. Here's what I can tell you to go along with that, and it's up to you to do decide what to do with it. Remember what you were taught yesterday about ki, everything that happened when Motoko taught you how to find your memories, and the ways your strengths used to manifest themselves before the demon-thing was taken care of. Now go away and stew over that for awhile so I can get some work done."

Figuring she wasn't about to change her mind, the puzzled young man left and went back to his room to think things over for himself. There just had to be something obvious he was missing...

αΓαΓαΓαΓαΓαΓαΓαΓαΓαΓαΓαΓαΓαΓαΓαΓαΓαΓ

Exhausted beyond belief, Motoko listened numbly as her newest allies began to relate that which they'd heard, fanciful rumors ranging from an ancient feud between her family and Leiko's that had just recently come out into the open to Leiko having admitted to being a lesbian and Motoko having rejected her for it with her new 'not so anti-males' ways. Unusually, though, the samurai girl didn't even seem to care.

Pausing in her tale-telling, Satomi glanced at her worriedly. "Eh...Motoko-chan?" When there wasn't a reply, she reached over and touched her fellow student's shoulder gently. "Motoko-chan??"

"Mmm? Oh! I apologize, Satomi-chan. I seem to have dozed off there a bit..." Shaking herself resolutely, Motoko tried to ward off the encroaching sleepiness, knowing ever as she did that she was failing even then to make a difference. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Satomi in concern, helping her friend up from the ground as the bell signaled the end of lunch.

"I am well enough for now," came the faint reply, Motoko barely able to focus on more than one thing at a time as she slowly gathered her things together.

"Motoko, you're not looking so well," commented her next teacher as they entered the classroom once more. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Merely tired, Sensei," she replied thickly around a yawn, bowing politely. "Ah...my apologies for not being as alert as usual."

"Go home and sleep," ordered the teacher, dismissing her with a concerned wave of her hand as she quickly wrote her a pass. "I'm signing you out on a sick leave, you could pass for one as you look right now. A sleeping student learns nothing at best and is a distraction at worst."

"But ma'am," she protested as respectfully as she could. "Are we not starting the new project today? Surely that is too important to miss...

"Go home, Urashima, and don't come back until you look like a normal human being again."

Motoko bowed her head in silent submission, accepting the pass from the teacher with a bow before turning to leave the room with the teacher grumbling after her. 

"Crazy kendo types, always pushing themselves too hard...at least that one had the sense to listen to me for once...a little sleep and they'd all be right as rain."

The kendo girl sighed longingly. If only it were that simple...

µτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµτµ

Keitaro continued to let his present problem mull in the back of his mind while doing the practice test he'd pulled out from earlier in the year. All of it, with the demon being gone, seemed so much easier now...

Following the familiar patterns of the formulas, he tried to gnaw on what he'd learned from a different angle, rather than charging at it head on. Like those pesky reasoning problems from his high school years.

Motoko, obviously, wasn't well. The cut on her side was still as fresh as the day it had been given to her, and over three weeks later...there's no way that's normal. So, something's wrong, very wrong in fact, but she didn't want him to know about it. Why?

Haruka-san had mentioned dangers if he got himself involved, so that had to be the reason why his wife hadn't spoke to him about it yet. It wasn't a disease she could pass to him in the usual ways as they still shared a living space together, and if she were ill in any other 'normal' fashion that could be cured by a doctor he was sure she'd inform him immediately.

So the danger wasn't a 'normal' one. It probably wasn't some perilous journey to find the cure either, otherwise she'd have left him to get it long ago on her own. She wasn't one to laze about if she could remedy the situation on her own, he knew that for sure.

From all that, he could deduce that 1) something was physically wrong with his wife 2) she couldn't cure herself and probably not with the help of her family, either, and 3) he had some sort of important factor that could drastically changed everything if he knew what it was.

While all of that was brilliant reasoning, in his mind, he decided it didn't do much over all. He still didn't know what was truly wrong, what his part in it was, or the solution to it all any more than he had at the beginning of his thought process.__

_[Damn. Guess I'd better start back again at the beginning. Point one: there's something physically wrong with Motoko-chan...]_

Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+Ü+

Motoko removed her shoes at the front door and shuffled into the main room, not even bothering to announce her presence as she tiredly slumped onto the couch and curled up at once end. Falling immediately asleep as she welcoming the on rushing darkness, she blissfully hid herself in its depthless folds never thinking of what might await her there.

○x○x○x○x○x○○x○x○x○x○x○○x○x○x○x○x○○x○x○x○x○x○○x○x○x○x○x○

Su and Shinobu entered the Inn after school, removing their shoes in the front room as always before going into the main room.

"Mm, what'cha gonna make us for a snack, Shinobu-chan? I'm SOO hungry..."

"Shh!!" Shinobu put a finger to her lips, trying to hush her friend quickly. "Keep it down, Su-chan!"

"But why?" 

"Look!" She pointed towards one end of the room. 

Su followed Shinobu's finger to the couch, one exhausted Motoko curled at the very end fast asleep.

"Aww.." Su lowered her voice considerably, creeping over and nuzzling her cheek against that of the elder girl gently. "Sweet dreams, Motoko-chan..."

Shinobu smiled and nodded as Su left her friend's side and skipped quietly into the kitchen. Getting an afghan from the chest in the corner, the young chef draped it over the sleeping girl's shoulders and tucked her in slightly, quickly slipping out of the room once she was sure it was secure.

"Sleep tight, Motoko-chan..."

Another hour passed before anyone else came home, Kitsune being the first to climb the steps to the Inn and entering as the two younger residents did. Seeing Motoko still asleep on the couch, she noticed the afghan someone had placed around her shoulders had slipped off entirely so she walked over languidly to fix it. 

Bending over the samurai girl, she tucked it back in gently and was about to leave when the sleeping girl whimpered softly. Frowning in confusion, as the Motoko she knew NEVER whimpered, she bent a little closer and touched her shoulder carefully.

"...Motoko-chan?"

The sleeping kendoist frowned and shuddered in her sleep, curling into a tight ball as strained sounds of panic began to come from her locked jaw. Kitsune's jaw dropped as she knelt down beside her, shaking her shoulders this time with both hands in an attempt to wake the ever-increasingly thrashing girl from her dreams.

Motoko sat up suddenly, gasping for air when she doubled over in pain.

"Motoko-chan?!"

"Wha-..? Kitsune?! What am I....argh....doing down here?!"

"You were asleep on the couch," explained the alcoholic hurriedly. "Hang on, I'm going to go get Keitaro-"

"NO!"

Kitsune was surprised at the force Motoko used to draw her back, still doubled over, with just one hand. "But...you're hurt! He'll know what to do..."

Motoko shook her head slightly, eyes unfocused as she tried to get past the searing pain in her side. "Mm...no....he worries enough as it is. I'll be fine."

"Motoko-chan, I...." Kitsune fell quiet as she slowly sat back down, Motoko loosening her grip as she was gradually able to relax by the lessening of the pain. 

"Thank you," she whispered as she settled into the couch more comfortably, resting exhaustedly against the back of the couch. "For waking me, and for listening to me."

"Sugar...are you sure you don't want me to get Keitaro?" asked Kitsune with more concern than she would normally allow herself to show.

"Get me for what?" asked Keitaro as he suddenly came down the stairs at a jog. "Oh, hello Motoko-chan, Kitsune. I didn't either of you come in. Everything alright?"

"It is fine," lied Motoko immediately, forcing herself to rise steadily though she knew Keitaro could pick up the subtle signs of her still-present pain and exhaustion. She didn't want to lie, but he couldn't know the whole truth. Everything would be fine, she just needed more time and more rest...

"Well...ok. What are you doing now?"

"I am headed up to study," replied Motoko as she reached for her bag, managing not to wince from years of training and heading for the stairs. "Thank you again, Kitsune. I will see you both later."

"I'll come get you for dinner," called Keitaro after her, a worried look on his face. Glancing at Kitsune, he asked, "She's not ok, is she?"

The foxy lady hesitated before answering. "She had a nightmare," was all she said with a shrug. "I woke her, and she insisted she was fine. That's all I know."

"Ok. Thanks."

Keitaro headed for the kitchen, walking absently towards the fruit left on the counter as he greeted the two occupants stationed there doing their homework. "Hey Su-chan, Shinobu-chan. How was school?"

"Good!" replied Su with a huge grin as she plowed through another set of math problems before packing everything up at lightening speed. "How was your day, Keitaro-kun?"

"Good enough," he replied with an affectionate grin, not bothering to look as he reached for the knife on the counter. Picking an apple, he continued to talk with Shinobu who was still there while cutting it up. "And how about you, Shinobu-chan?"

"It was a good day, Sempai, but...are you sure you should be cutting that without watching what you're doing?" 

"Oh, don't worry about me," replied Keitaro with a grin as he continued to do with a grin. "I've been using knives for years, so I think I know what I'm-" *slice* "AHH!!"

Keitaro bit his lip as he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the palm of his hand, giving the shocked Shinobu a strained smile before he rushed out of there and into the bathroom. "Uh...be right back!"

"Sempai!!"

"Oh, I'm such an idiot..." Keitaro unwrapped the towel to asses how back it was, finding he'd let the knife's keen edge bite into the fleshy pad right under his thumb and fairly deeply too. "Crap. Oh crap, crap, crap...idiot! Not watching while using a knife, you're lucky you didn't take a finger off!" He rinsed it off and wrapped it back off, breathing deeply to control his racing heart and inadvertently falling into the partial trance that allowed him to 'sense' others around him. Looking down at his hand, he suddenly frowned as something clicked in the back of his head. 

"Heal..." he whispered to himself, closing his eyes as he nudged a tendril of the small ball of light that was his center towards his hand gently. "Come on, just like it was new..."

His hand flexed for a moment, then went still as the pain died entirely. Though more tired that he had been before, if he'd done what he thought he had, it had taken far less from him that he'd thought it would. The ronin unwrapped it once more and marveled at the smooth skin, seamless as if it had never been pierced at all.

Suddenly, it was as if the light shone down from above and everything that had been whirling aimless around in his head all day snapped into place with an accuracy that made his brain ache. There was his answer, it was all so clear to him now!

Now, how was he going to go about it?

_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_

Motoko rested her head on her hand, diligently attempting to struggle through her math homework, though her eyes threatened to close on her time and time again. Taking another sip of the tea Shinobu had kindly brought up to her, she forged ahead through another couple of problems before she gave up and pushed it all away, opening random drawers of her desk as she did in search of something else to do.

Opening her bottom drawer, she stumbled across her old notebooks. Pulling the dusty, faded volumes from the drawer she opened the cover of the top one and smiled softly to herself as she remembered her old habit of writing stories she could escape to when the memories got too hard to handle. Starting at the beginning, she rose from the desk and curled up on the bed instead as she began to read, reliving her childish fantasies of old.

Still, time passed faster than she thought and her sleepiness began to catch up with her once more, the pictures of the story in her mind and the picture of her dreams melding together so well she didn't even realize she'd fallen asleep until she was deep with the slumber itself. 

Hours later Keitaro gently knocked on the door, slowly sliding it open when there wasn't an answer, calling his wife's name softly.

"Motoko-chan...?"

He stepped inside to find her fast asleep on the futon with a contented look on her face, an old notebook open at her side that she held loosely onto with one hand. Pulling out of her grasp gently, he set it aside and tucked her in bed for the night. They'd have dinner without her, and that was fine. As long as she finally got her much-needed sleep, she could stay there as long as she needed to as far as he was concerned.

Kitsune raised her brows suggestively as Keitaro came back downstairs alone, announcing  Motoko would not be joining them for dinner. 

"Wearing hear out, aren't you?" she teased with a wink as he took his seat at the table. "Man, if she's that tired she's probably pretty satisfied, too...I'll have to bug that out of her next time it's just me and her."

"It's not me, I swear!" squeaked Keitaro as Naru glared at him suspiciously. "She hasn't been sleeping well, but it's not because of me!"

"Aw, look, he's embarrassed," went on the foxy lady. Naru's glare intensified by the second as Su and Shinobu watched in confusion as the innuendo went right over their heads. "You know, sleeping a lot during the day is usually a sign of-"

"Now that's NOT true!" cried Keitaro as he pushed back away from the table with Naru ready to jump at him any moment. 

"I was going to suggested fatigue," said Kitsune innocently, giving him a sly look. "What was your mind going to, Keitaro? Something you need to tell us here?"

"Sempai, what's she talking about?" asked Shinobu shyly, still as confused as ever.

"An why's Naru-chan turning all red like a bull?" added Su as steam began to curl around the crown of the high school girl's head. "She looks like one of my machines right before they're gonna blow!"

"I think that's a fairly accurate description..." muttered Keitaro out of the corner of his mouth, inching away even further. "Come on now, Naru and Kitsune, not in front of the other two...please???"

"Keitaro, get out here!" ordered Haruka as she suddenly stuck her head in the kitchen.

"Gladly!"

The ronin scuttled out of there as quickly as possible, the teasing, angry, and confused looks he was getting suddenly turning curious as he departed from their presence. Glancing back over his shoulder with a suppressed shudder once the door had shut behind him, Keitaro gave himself a good shake. "Whoo! Tough crowd for an unwanted Manager tonight. What can I do for you, oba-san?"

"It's HARUKA-SAN," she muttered, hitting him over the head with a fan. "You've got some visitors, though, and we need to discuss room arrangements."

"Visitors?" Keitaro looked up to see two young adults standing there with some bags at their feet, obviously of European or American descent. "Oh! Where are my manners? Welcome to Hinata-sou,  I'm Keitaro Urashima, Manager of this dormitory."

"Allo," said one, a young woman with green eyes and blonde hair halfway down her back. She spoke with a slight accent, but was surprisingly fluent for a foreigner.  "I am Ami Baker, and this is my friend Austin Yonker." She motioned to the young man beside her, whom had bright red hair that stood on end with green eyes. They bowed together politely.

"Pleased to meet you," added the one called Austin, the fluency of his speech even outdoing that of his companions. If not for his looks, one could not tell he hadn't lived in Japan all his life. "Who are your friends, though?"

"Friends...?" Keitaro turned around, finding four pairs of eyes watching the proceedings curiously. "Oh...come on, girls, you're going to meet them eventually so it might as well be now." The four eyes disappeared as the door shut, the four residents of the Inn entering with slight blushes except Su and Kitsune who always were up to that sort of thing. "Yonker-san and Baker-san, these are all the residents of the Inn sans one, my wife Motoko."

"You don't have to be so formal," put in Ami with a grin. "It's just Ami and Austin."

"I'm Naru Narusegawa," offered Naru with a grin and a bow. "Very pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Konno Mitsune," added the foxy lady with a wink. "But they call me Kitsune."

"Su-chan to you!" said the blonde machine-freak as she attached herself to Keitaro's back. 

"I'm Shinobu Mahera," added the resident cook as she nodded shyly. 

"Ami and Austin would like to stay here for awhile, but I wanted to know your opinion of another male presence in the house," explained Keitaro quickly. "Should we vote, or you have you already made up your minds?"

"He's a Toudai student," added Haruka lightly. "So I don't see why he wouldn't be trustworthy."

"How'd you do on the entrance exam?" asked Keitaro curiously.

"I didn't have to take it," admitted Austin sheepishly. "I scored so high on the SAT and ACT tests in America that they accepted me without it."

"Wow!"

"Did you say Toudai?" Naru, whom the other three had been waiting to hear her opinion, perked right up from her objections. "If that's the case, then welcome aboard Austin and Ami! We're happy to have you with us! Right girls?"

"Right!" added Kitsune as she broke out a random bottle of sake and began to pour everyone but the younger residents drinks. "Celebration time!!"

"Whoa, not now Kitsune, they need to get settled in," protested Keitaro as he helped the pair gather up their things and head for the stairs. "We have two open rooms next to each other upstairs, so you can stay there, ok? I can imagine you'd want to stay close together, being such good friends."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Yeah, sure."

"After they get their stuff in their rooms, would you, Kitsune, take Ami down to the hot springs downstairs and show her how things work there? I'll show Austin the tub upstairs, so don't worry about him."

"Be right there!"

"You mentioned something about your wife?" asked Ami as they reached the top of the stairs, looking at him curiously. 

"Yeah, she's in our room asleep," replied Keitaro with a slight frown. "She hasn't been feeling very well as of late, so I hope you don't take offence to her not coming to greet you with the others. You'll meet her in the morning, ok?"

"Is that her, there?" asked Austin as they passed some pictures on the wall, one in particular of all the girls they'd just met plus one more, the raven beauty dressed in her school uniform with a slight smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I think they took that last year," replied Keitaro with a nod. 

"How long have you been married, if I may ask?"

"Just about a month now," replied the Manager with a shrug. "It was an arranged marriage of sorts."

"How long did you know her before your wedding?" asked Ami curiously. "We knew a couple like that back in that one place, remember? They got married once they graduated from high school."

"About an hour," said Keitaro with a cough. "Don't ask, it was one insanely messed-up situation..."

"You didn't come out of it too bad," pointed out Austin with a grin. "You're manager of this place, your wife looks to be very beautiful, the other girls seem to like you for the most part...you're one lucky fellow indeed."

Keitaro chuckled wryly to himself. "Oh, maybe. Well, here's your rooms. Austin, if you look right down the hall, there's a door with a bathroom sign on it, and it's got tubs for washing. Those are the ones you and I use, ok? If you ever need anything, I'm right next door and if I'm not there or am unavailable 'cuz I sometimes lock myself in while studying, Naru and Su's rooms are right across the hall and should be happy to help you with any problem you have."

"Keitaro-kun!" cried Su as she suddenly came tearing down the hall, launching herself at Keitaro who caught her with the ease of practice. "How's Motoko-chan??"

"I don't know, let's go take a look," he replied with a grin. "Good evening, Austin and Ami, I hope you find things to your liking."

The pair exchanged knowing glances. "We always do."

"Good! Night, then!"

"Goodnight!"

"Later."

With Su still clinging to his back and humming quietly to himself, he peeked into his room and saw Motoko still asleep, oblivious to all that transpired around her. 

"Come on," he said with a conspiratorial wink as he left the room and headed for the  kitchen. "I think there's some banana pie calling our name before I turn you over to Kitsune for the night."

Su giggled happily. "Yeah!!"

:§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:::§:

_Held in place by giant vines colored much like the lines that had spread from her side and now covered half her body, the Samurai let all pretense of fearlessness aside as the numerous demons surrounded her. Clawing at her bare flesh, ripping more vile green lines along her side, forcing her to accept their putrid toxins into her blood and bear the pain that came with them. Scrabbling for something, anything, she might reach with her hands to save her, she felt another hand latch on to hers strong and firm._

_'Wake up...' a familiar voice echoed in her mind, her eyes falling closed as the same presence enveloped her and brought her away from the pain and the torture back to the safe place of the real world. 'Please, Motoko-chan!'_

_'I'm coming...' she replied faintly, reaching after them and following somehow in her mind. 'Don't leave me behind...'_

_'I won't,' the other voice promised faintly. 'Ever.'_

Motoko woke to an unreadable Keitaro, his eyes veiled from sight with the thick shadows that surrounded them and their right hands intertwined on her chest and his left holding her other arm down on the bed. Still shaking, she tried to pull away only to find he wasn't letting go. Breathing heavily, there was something in the way he held her that made her shiver, and not in a good way either.

"Keitaro...-kun....?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he leaned closer, fear freezing her for once as she caught the determined gleam in his eyes and set of his clenched jaw with her own frantic ones. "Forgive me, but I'm not going to stop this..."

Trembling in fear and anger, Motoko held herself completely rigid as he let go with one hand to reach for her shirt. Instinctively, she tried to dart from under him, but he simply pinned her down with his weight on her hips with one knee and forged ahead. But his hand didn't grope for her breasts, nor for the secret place between her legs. Her eyes widened as she realized what hew was going for, feeling her bandages fall away as his breathing fell into the trance-pattern most naturally took when reaching into their cores.

"No...no! Keitaro, don't-"

She was cut off as she was flooded by his very essence, overwhelmed as he melded the two of them together so seamlessly you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. Unable to do anything about it and fearing the worst, she fled deep within herself and hoped this wouldn't be the end.

Keitaro blinked as he got used to sorting the difference between his feelings and his wife's, doing his best not to invade her private thoughts and sighing in relief as he figured out how to shield those off from himself. Not that the constant stream of what whirled around her head wouldn't be informative, but he wasn't about to break her trust that much. This little escapade would be enough for him, thank you kindly.

Radiating what he hoped was calm assurance, he opened his physical eyes and easily spotted the sickly-green lines radiating from her wound. They glowed in his vision, and reaching for it he fought the urge to let his dinner come up for a second visit as the vile poison tried to take him as well. Using his own ki like a flame, he seared it away, taking great satisfaction in the fact he was undoing one of his family's evil plots.

Once it was gone, he instinctively switched from destruction to healing, the two abilities that were so strongly connected with his clan, surprisingly enough. Drawing one finger along the wound, he willed it to close with everything he had. This was much more difficult that the original work, and he felt his strength fading faster than before. Beads of sweat appeared on his physical forehead, blurring his vision more than once as they began to roll down his face.

A voice reached him through the haze, a frantic one he barely recognized as Motoko's from the fear laced through it. _STOP!! Get out NOW!! Don't you even DARE...._

Keitaro compared his low reserves with the rest left to finish and shook his head, forging ahead stubbornly. _No...I'll finish what I've started and be done with it._

_No, please don't..._ She was practically begging with him down, tears falling from her physical-self's face as she watched his core inside begin to die, barely sustaining the life which it represented. _You're burning yourself out, DAMNIT! Keitaro, you can't die!! Get out now while you still can..._

_No. _He closed his ears to her pleas and blinked rapidly as his vision began to dim, panting for air as the last of his reserves came into play. Much further and he'd be using his own life force to fuel his doings, and after that...there would be nothing left at all.

Pausing for a minute for a break, he over his wife and rested his head on her shoulder. _I'm sorry..._ He said in his mind, knowing he heard her as he prepared for the final stretch, reaching deep within himself as he focused on the wound that had shrunk to merely a thin red line. But it was still open, and he'd be damned if it wasn't closed by the time he was finished. _Things never seem to quite work out the way I plan..._

_KEITARO!!!_

Motoko opened her eyes to see the ceiling high above, the clock on the wall showing more than two hours had passed. Keitaro still knelt over her, on his knees with his head buried in her shoulder and his sweat soaked into her shirt. With one hand she reached down and intertwined it with his own on her side, feeling the painless scar that now existed in place of her old festering wound. Reaching with one trembling hand to touch his face, she whispered, "You DAMN fool...you had better still be alive or I'll never forgive you." When there wasn't a reply she levered herself up, bringing his unresisting body with her. "Keitaro-kun?! Keitaro, answer me!"

"I'm fine," he sighed as his racing heart finally leveled off at a semi-normal pace once more. "Though, I don't think I've ever been this tired before in my life...Sorry, if I worried you though. I just figured even if I died you'd finally no longer be in pain..."

"IDIOT!" Motoko smacked him hard across the face, hugging him fiercely a moment later as he sat back against the wall in surprise, wrapping his arms around her instinctively. "How could you say that?!" she whispered fiercely, her tears soaking his top as they began to pour from her eyes. "My pain is irrelevant! Do you not understand?! Did you ever consider how much more I would have suffered had you died?!"

"Suffered? But...you'd be free, right?" Keitaro paused, running a hand through her hair as he hugged her tighter than before. "I think these last few weeks have proved you'd be better off with me.."

"How could I be better off without a man who loves the world so much to give freely of himself even when others do not deserve it?" she asked softly, loosening her grip slightly as she merely leaned against him. "How could I be happy and free, losing another that I'm close to? I am content, if not happy, with you Keitaro and there is no other man I can say that for. More death, more blame...where is my happiness in that?"

Keitaro blinked, surprise evident in his voice. "But...I..." He hesitantly leaned his head against the top of her own. "Please, believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you doing this...I was just trying to do my duty as your husband. I had to do something, you...your life was in danger."

"Not nearly as much as you put yours in," she pointed out. "Don't you EVER do something of that nature ever again!" 

"I won't," he promised, closing his eyes with a sigh as he took in her scent. In the dark of their room, he smiled to himself. She CARED. She actually CARED about him, his beautiful wife. "How is it?"

"How is what?" she looked up at him in puzzlement, the tear tracts still visible on her fair countenance. 

"Your side," he explained slowly. "How is it? I didn't have it in me to do a double check before I pulled out."

"Completely closed, and healed," she replied, her hand going instinctively to her side and tracing the scar through her sleep-shirt. "...thank you. I did not deserve this kindness, and I am still of the opinion you should never have attempted such a feat a all! However...thank you, just the same."

Keitaro rested his hand on top of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, meeting her eyes with his own. "You're welcome." He paused, then asked, "You're not too mad at me, are you?"

"I am a little bit," she admitted with a slight nod, looking down and moving so she was sitting up on her own as she did. "What you attempted was foolish and stupid. Had you left us I would not be the only one who would have mourned our loss. There are many others here who care for you, whether you believe it or not. But I am more relieved that you're alive and well, and that is what truly matters, not my selfish ire for you following your instinct. I would have truly been upset had you died, but what would it have mattered, then?" She bowed her head. "You'd have already been gone."

"Shh..." Keitaro shifted and lay back down, too tired to even bear his weight against a wall any more. Motoko laid next to him, snuggling closer as he gingerly looped and around her middle with no fear for the first time since they'd been married that he might hurt her. "I'm not going anywhere, ever. Ok?"

"Are you willing to promise that?" she inquired quietly, facing away from him while using his chest as a pillow. 

He nodded sleepily, yawning before speaking his last words as he drifted off to his own private land of dreams. "With everything I got."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

*Sighs* Now THAT is a long chapter. Longest one I've done for you guys yet, too, I think. So, how about this whole finally resolved escapade, hm? Leave me your thoughts/suggestions/comments/questions, I love hearing from all of you!

REMEMBER: No review is a waste of space or time as long as it says something remotely relevant or positive. ^_^ Flames will be ignored, but I hope I won't have to worry about any of them. 

And, just in case you were wondering, everything that I did with the ki was ENTIRELY off the top of my head. Yeah, sure, bits and parts might have come from different things I've read in the past but most of it I made up as I went along. Hope you enjoyed it and found it plausible enough. ^_^

Also, as a warning, this chapter may be the last one you get until about halfway through April. Senior Exit is bearing down on me fast, and the week after that I have to go try my luck competing for my Church in Nashville, so my time will be fairly well full. Please don't worry, I will be back! Just not for a little while longer than you've ever had to wait before. Sorry!

~CB~

'No one is useless in this world who lightens the load of another.'

-Charles Dickens


	6. Passing of Time

Chapter 6 is here!! New tenants, new dimensions in relationships, etc....should get interesting from here on out. Hope you're enjoying yourself, cuz I know I am. Any and all comments/questions will be addressed at the end of this chapter. Read on!!

([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])

Motoko woke well before dawn as she usually did, luxuriating in the feeling of their comfortable companionship as she breathed in his warm scent contentedly. His arms wrapped warmly around her middle, and his heartbeat steady in her ear, she was loath to move from such a cozy position. Yes, he was an idiot at times and she wasn't pleased with his actions from the night before...but that was from the danger he'd placed himself in, not her own. She would and had forgiven him, and was glad to simply share in this quiet moment with him. Yet, the fresh morning breezes beckoned to her and the sun began to peak its head over the horizon, so she gently disentangled herself from him and rose swiftly to greet the rising sun.

In some ways, she reflected as she changed noiselessly, she was surprised with herself and how he made her feel once more. Motoko had never really considered what sort of man she would choose if she were ever forced to marry for the issue have never arisen before. Yet, now, after being married for only a month, she imagined that if she'd never met Keitaro as she had she would desire a man very much like him. Even in only the short time she'd known him, she could hardly imagine living without him now. Besides, she...enjoyed the little physical contact they shared and was a more than a little curious of the deeper waters they'd only probed a time or two. Not that she felt she was ready for that yet, however...there was nothing wrong with a dream or two.

Motoko strode into the hallway and silently slid the door shut behind her. Finally, a morning when she could practice with no fear of hurting herself! She checked and rechecked the scar time and time again, reveling in the feel of the closed and healed wound in a way that surprised even her. She had forgotten what it was like to move and live without pain limiting her every moment, and like a bird released from its gilt cage she was ready to soar once more.

Bounding up the stairs to the roof with what felt like a depthless energy, she stood there and enjoyed the sunrise by herself before stretching out and preparing for a practice unlike that which she'd had a long time. Birds twittered lightly to each other, a few dead leaves blowing past her through the crisp autumn air. Hearing someone behind her, and finding herself rather surprised in that she didn't recognize the ki, she immediately grabbed her bokken and whirled around prepared to strike.

Her eyes were met with the sight of a young redhead man and blonde woman, both still in their pajamas and with hot drinks in their hands and obviously of Western-culture descent. Looking at her in surprise and a little fear, they backed up quickly and then froze as if by doing so she'd pass by them without noticing their presence.

"Who are you?" she asked uncertainly, faltering as there was obviously the unknown young woman involved, and not wanting to hurt her if there was a way around it. 

"Put that down, and I'll tell you," returned the girl, relaxing slightly as if she realized they weren't going to meet their maker. Yet. "I'm not going to run or anything, I swear."

Motoko reluctantly did so, keeping it with in easy reach before motioning to them to continue. "Well?"

"I'm Ami Baker, and this is Austin Yonker," said the girl slowly, as if by stretching out her words as long as possible she might stall the inevitable. "We arrived last night on the last bus in, and Haruka-san said her nephew Keitaro would have room for us in his dormitories. There was a deal with him being a guy." She jerked her thumb at the guy behind her. "But the rest of the girls voted on it and said they were fine with it 'cuz he's a Toudai student or something..."

"Motoko? You up here?" The door opened again to find a sleepy Haruka walk up onto the roof, an annoyed look on her face as she lit herself her usual morning cigarette. "Where the heck...oh, there you guys are. So you already met?"

Ami rolled her eyes as Austin hid behind her unsuccessfully. "Sort of."

"You're Haruka's American friends, aren't you?" asked Motoko quickly, immediately relaxing into a more friendly stance as everything became clear to her. "I understand, now. Keitaro must have forgotten to mention you last night, but that is not unusual, he is a little forgetful at times. My apologies for my hasty actions, but you did startle me..."

"No, that's alright. We just wanted to see what the view was like while waiting for everyone else to wake up, we haven't quiet adjusted to the time zone difference yet," replied Austin with a grin, coming out from behind Ami now that he'd determined it was safe. "I assume you're Motoko Urashima? Keitaro mentioned you last night. He's a great guy, your husband."

"He is something," replied Motoko with a slight twitch of her lips. "Yes, I am Motoko Urashima, and again I apologize for not telling you myself sooner. Welcome to Hinata-sou, Ami-san and Austin-san. Generally, I would not approve of another male presence on the premises either, but if the other girls approved..." She shrugged, giving them slight smiles. "I hope you enjoy your time here. Good morning, Haruka-san. Is there something you needed?"

"Yeah, but we can talk in a moment." She glanced at the pair. "You two need something up here?"

"No, we're just getting a feel for the place," replied Ami, turning to head back down the stairs with a wave. "It was nice meeting you, Urashima-san! See you down at the Tea House, Haruka-san."

"And you as well, Ami-san and Austin-san, but just call me Motoko."

"Ok."

"Good kids, those two," commented Haruka as she settled herself against the railing of the roof area. "They'll fit in just fine. Now, do you mind explaining what it was I felt around 2 a.m. that was so friggin' strong it woke me from a good dream? I swear, if that was him 'taking you' as his wife, I'm going to castrate him 'cuz you are not taking away from my sleep with your playtime."

Motoko blushed a flaming red. "Haruka-san!"

The elder lady eyed her lightly. "What? Don't give me that look, I'm old enough to be your mother, and have enough experience to be able to say that much. Now spill."

"A very YOUNG mother perhaps..." coughed Motoko, sighing as she did. "He figured it out, somehow, and did exactly what I did not want him to do for obvious reasons last night. SOMEONE, I suspect, guided him along the way or gave him some hints so as to the healing of my side. You wouldn't know who, of course?"

"Absolutely not." Haruka smirked around her cigarette, winking at Motoko as she did. "I haven't the slightest clue who would ever commit such a heinous crime."

"Had he killed himself in doing that, and I had lived," added the samurai in a quiet voice, bringing the elder woman back to the topic at hand. "First I never would have forgiven myself for letting him do so, and secondly I never would have forgiven you for leading him on to try."

"I knew he could do it," said Haruka simply with a shrug. "The boy's always had many unusual talents, and always seems to somehow pull through in the end. Though that doesn't mean the end result is pretty, the fact is he survives and goes on to live another day. I don't know how, really, but he does. He'd probably have made it into Toudai eventually, as well, even with that demon riding his back. He's always been too stubborn for his own good."

"I suppose that makes two of us," murmured the swordswoman with a reflective twist of her lips. "Well, I am in desperate need of practice, and you have duties elsewhere I know." She bowed slightly, almost mockingly in a teasing way. "Good day, oba-san."

"If I didn't like having you for a niece so much, I might smack you for that like I do that husband of yours," called Haruka over her shoulder as she departed slowly. "Bye."

♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦

Naru woke for the first time in awhile to the steady thumps overhead that meant Motoko was doing her practice routine, and in earnest too. Puzzled, she slipped on some presentable clothes and padded up the stairs to the roof. Once there, she waved to the kendoist who simply nodded in return without missing a beat of the complex series of gyrations and sword thrusts and arcs she forced her lithe body through.

Instead of moving on after she finished another kata, she put her bokken aside and trotted over, wiping the sweat from her forehead with a slight grin. "Ah, good morning, Naru-san. I trust you slept well?"

"Uh, yeah," replied the student as she smiled back, unable to resist the usually dour Samurai girl's upbeat mood, though she'd never seen her this happy in the morning before. "Very well, thank you. You must've slept well, too, to be so happy, though."

"My sleep was more than sufficient," replied Motoko simply with a nod. "I also met our two newest residents a few moments ago...it is a good thing Haruka-san appeared when she did, though, or we might have had one less male than you did last night."

"Oh, Ami and Austin? Yeah, they're pretty nice," replied Naru with a grin, completely missing Motoko's implication at the end of her statement. "Did he tell you? Austin's a Toudai student!! Imagine, a real one right here at Hinata-sou! Maybe he'll help me study for the exams, do you think he would if I asked?"

The samurai relaxed in the inside, and dismissed the possible threat from her mind. "He might. You will not know unless you try."

"I guess so." The school girl hesitated, watching as her long-time friend continued to smile just ever so slightly, something that was very strange and out of character for her. She was supposed to be serious and structure, the unchangeable pillar of extreme feminism! "Why are you smiling so much, though? The last time you were this outwardly happy you'd taken first in all categories at that traveling kendo competition a few years back."

The kendo girl shrugged, a her lips curling mysteriously. "I suppose, simply because I can."

¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐

Shinobu was hard at work when Keitaro walked into the kitchen with a goofy smile on his face, whistling to himself lightly. "Morning, Shinobu-chan," he greeted her warmly, setting the table without being asked before helping her finish the food itself with ease.

"Good morning, Sempai," replied the younger girl as she watched him practically waltz to the table with a bowl of rice in his hands. Giggling at his foolish antics, she added, "Aren't you happy today!"

"It's a beautiful day," replied Keitaro with a grin as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice, pouring himself a liberal glass. "And I'm surrounded by great friends everywhere I look. What more of a reason do I need to be happy?"

"Morning!" Su burst into the kitchen, latching onto Keitaro's neck as he mussed her hair affectionately. Kitsune shuffled in right about then, yawning as she stretched out the kinks in her back.

"Hey, guys," she said with her trademark smirk. "Mm...smells great, Shinobu, hun."

"It always does," added Motoko as she walked in at the same time through a different door, school uniform on and meticulously groomed with not a single hair out of place. "Good morning, everyone."

"Motoko-chan!" Su immediately leapt at her long-time companion, instinctively knowing she didn't have to take her side into consideration any more. 

"Coffee....oh, where's the coffee..." Ami came shuffling into the kitchen with an unusually bright and chipper Austin right behind her, both dressed and ready for the day. 

"She's not quite human until she'd had three cups of that stuff, black," explained Austin in a stage-whisper with a wink. "Unless of course you catch her in the middle of a mugful, but after that she's right back to that again."

"Come over and join the club," yawned Naru as she appeared by the coffeepot, brewing another batch as fast as she could.

"She'll be her usual sweet self in a couple more cups," went on the American guy as he sat down at the table. "So, do we just help ourselves here?"

"Yeah, just leave enough for the rest of us," replied Keitaro with a nod, sitting down next to Motoko who was already eating with Su on her other side. "I see you've already met my wife, Motoko."

"Yes, thank you for warning me of their arrival, Keitaro." She glanced over at him, raising on brow slightly. The rest of the usual residents watched in surprise as their stoic friend actually TEASED her husband! And in PUBLIC too! What the heck was going on here?! Public affection was NEVER something Motoko showed!

Keitaro sweated and shrugged. "Sorry, guess it just slipped my mind this morning. That, and you were up and out of the room before I was even close to being awake."

"It's alright, Haruka-san got things straightened out for us," Austin assured him with an easy grin. Quickly refilling his plate, the foreigner sighed in contentment, unaware of the unusual looks some of the other residents were trading amongst themselves. "You are a very accomplished cook for one so young, Maheara-san!"

Shinobu blushed as she finally got around to her own small bowl of noodles and soup, not being a big breakfast person. "Auu!! Just Shinobu, please. And thank you for saying so, Yonker-san. But my mother's is better by far!"

"Just Austin, Yonker-san makes me think I'm an old man," he said with a wink, making Shinobu blush even more. "And if what you say is true then guys must be scrambling to eat at her table, and die in the middle of the meal from pleasure because this is excellent!"

"Flatterer," teased Kitsune as she lounged in her chair a space down. "Trying to score with a middle school girl, Austin? You must be pretty desperate for attention, but I don't know why a good-looking thing like you would be."

"He wouldn't dare," growled Ami as she passed behind him, the said young man sweating nervously.

"Hey, I was just trying to be polite, I swear..."

"They are new here, Kitsune, and unaccustomed to your mischievous nature," chided Motoko lightly. "Give them a few days before you treat them as teasingly you do the rest of us."

"That's no fun," replied the foxy lady with a wink at the flushed Austin, who turned every bit as red as Shinobu had moments before. "There hasn't been a single guy around here to tease for nearly a month since Keitaro went and married Motoko."

"Not that that stops you in the least," muttered Keitaro with a groan. "Heck, if anything that just makes it worse!"

"Hey, what can I say?" Kitsune winked slyly. "Newlyweds are prime ground for my kind of fun!"

"Control yourself." The simple command was all the samurai girl gave, rising and taking her plate to the sink before leaving the room entirely.

"Touchy subject?" asked Austin carefully as Keitaro quickly dumped his plates in the sink and went after her, trying not to look so concerned as he did.

"Somewhat," replied Naru flatly, shooting Kitsune a glare. "And not just with them either."

"Oh..." Austin puzzled over this, for while the couple hadn't been...indifferent about the other in any sense of the word, there was sort of a 'distance' between them that most married couples didn't have. Sort of like he and Ami had at the moment. Friends, and friends that obviously care very deeply, but still only friends. Sure, it was an arranged marriage, but to think a guy could have that much control over himself sharing a bed with a beautiful woman for a month...either Keitaro had the honor of a thousand men and a will of steel...or Motoko's bokken was a lot more deadly that he'd first assumed.

"Time for school!" cried Su as she jumped up from her chair suddenly, doing a cartwheel out into the main room where she grabbed her shoes and bag and went skipping merrily down the steps.

"Wait up!" piped Shinobu, scrambling after her and leaving a discarded chef's hat and apron in her wake.

"Actually, I have to get going or I'm going to be late," added Austin as he checked his watch and headed for the door. "Bye, everyone! Good luck at work, Ami-chan!"

"And you in school!" she replied, on her fourth cup of coffee and giving him a warm smile.

"Looks like this is my cue to leave," said Kitsune as she rose gracefully, taking a bottle of sake with her. 

"Where are you headed?" asked Naru curiously, knowing her friend had no day job to speak of. 

"Out," replied the foxy lady with a mysterious wink. "Later, hun!"

"Alright...bye!"

"What do you do during the day?" asked Ami as Naru took her time finishing her breakfast.

"I'm still in High school, but last-year students get first period off due to testing this week," replied Naru with a grin. "You're going to be Haruka-san's new assistant, right? Then come on, and I'll show you around some more. And don't worry about the dishes, Keitaro will take care of them as Manager when he gets back."

"If you say so! Thanks, though you don't have to if you don't have time..."

"I have plenty of time. Now, if you look right here there's one of the secret passages that run through this place. Su's found just about all of them, so don't be surprised if she randomly shows up in some part of the house she couldn't have gotten to in the normal ways." 

"Wow! Wonder if she'd show them to me..."

Chattering on about the old Inn and Dormitory, they were just rounding the corner when Naru saw something that froze her in her tracks, Ami doing the same but for a different reason.

Motoko and Keitaro stood side by side at the top of the steps, his arm resting around her waist loosely. "I don't regret any of this," he said simply as he gave her a shy, chaste kiss on the cheek, which she returned after only a moment's hesitation. 

"Then neither do I..."

"Aww..." Ami backed up out of sight and hearing range, gently pulling Naru with her back into the Inn itself. "They seem to be getting along well, for an arranged marriage."

Naru growled softly. "He....he...!" She sighed in frustration, unable to come up with a suitable insult after what Motoko had said to her the other day. "He's a guy Manager of an All-girl's Dormitory," she pointed out suddenly.

"Who's married," added Ami, looking rather confused. "And seems to be very loyal to his wife."

"He's still a guy!"

"Then do you have a problem with Austin?" asked Ami curiously, puzzled beyond belief. "He's a guy too, you know. And I can testify that he's very, very straight..."

"No, Austin's fine," countered Naru quickly. "I mean, he's an honest and kind sort of guy, as well as obviously 'attached'." 

Ami colored slightly, but replied, "When is good friends more of an attachment than marriage? Keitaro's too honorable to cheat on his wife in any shape or form." 

"Keitaro...well, he's different."

"I really don't see how-"

"Someone say my name?" asked Keitaro as he walked inside right then, grinning courteously as he did. 

Naru bit back her usual retort and just shrugged, looking away pointedly. Ami seemed torn, but didn't know what to say so she simply smiled apologetically and gave him a slight shrug of her own.

"Guess I just heard this wrong," he said with an embarrassed blush, turning to head towards the kitchen with wave. "See you both later, then, and you know where to find me if you need me."

"Bye!" Ami waved back cheerfully, Naru grumbling under her breath as she began to walk to the front door in the direction of the Tea House. Ami followed obediently, a confused look still on her face. 

Sighing to herself, Ami let out one last comment on what she had seen. "I don't get why you don't like Keitaro-san, though. He's a nice guy who obviously makes Motoko-san happy. And she's your friend right? So, that should make you happy too."

Naru didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't bother thinking up an answer.

[)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(]

Motoko sat among her classmates and few close friends during their study period, a general steady quiet over their group as usual as most were completely homework or studying for tests. Megumi, who'd been watching the kendoist since she'd arrived that morning with that small smile on her face, smiled slyly to herself. Her friend's aura of gloom and doom had been replaced by one of light peace and warmth, and she was more than a little curious as to why. Sidling closer, she opened her mouth to speak just as Motoko leaned out of her seat to reach a book from underneath.

"So, he finally decided to make you his, hm?"

*THUMP* Most of the class stopped and watched in surprise as the samurai girl fell straight out of her chair to the ground. 

"Ouch, that looked painful."

"Wonder what's going on?"

"Dunno, she never loses her balance though."

"Oi...nononono, that's not....eargh....I mean, I, eh..."

"Take it easy," chuckled the elder girl as she got up and helped her back to her feet carefully. "I was just teasing. You do seem more cheerful today, and much better rested."

"I had the best nights sleep since our return from my family's lands," explained Motoko, regaining control of herself as she dusted her clothes off. "As well as realized how lucky I am as one who was given no choice in who I would wed."

"It does save a great deal of time and heartache, usually," replied Megumi with a firm nod and smile. "Not that you're guaranteed to live happily ever after, but I think after seeing the uncertainty of dating and the stability of marriage...even an arranged one...I wouldn't change what's happened to me in the least."

"You also knew Hideki for a long time before you had to marry him," pointed out another girl, who'd been dragged to the alter much like Motoko and Keitaro with her husband sans the swords. "Some of us didn't have that automatic assurance that the person you're being chained to for the rest of your life is a tolerable guy. As well as the fact that he's the same age as you, and he's hot as anything. Not all of us married one of the best men in the world."

"I don't think your parents would've let you marry him if he weren't," countered Megumi knowingly. 

"Not all parents marry their children for their children's happiness, but rather for their own gain," pointed out Motoko slowly. "There is much to be said for both sides, so rather than argue which is better, why not simply be content in the happiness you've found in either situation."

"Well spoken, Aoya-...I mean, Urashima-san." The girls looked up to find Mrs. Yozaki standing over them, the well-known Language Arts teacher with a sword for a tongue that coincidentally headed the kendo club and found Motoko to be one of the few students she could stand for more than 15 seconds at a time. "However, you need to come with me now. Your teacher has released you, as this is the last period in the day, so if you would follow me."

The Captain of the Kendo Club rose quickly, gracefully gathering her things and nodding to her friends in farewell before she hurried after the now-retreating teacher.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," she said hesitantly as she fell in step with her teacher. "But if I may ask you something?"

"You may," replied the woman with a terse nod. "As you are not inclined to ask stupid questions."

"What will be the nature of our discussion?" inquired Motoko hesitantly. "If it stems from my lax attention to the club, particularly in the last few days, I assure you it is coming to an end today."

"While that was a concern of mine, that is not why I have gotten out of class today," replied Mrs. Yozaki flatly. "And as you seem to be more yourself today, I will take your work on that. No, my concern with you has to do with one Leiko-san..."

_Oh no..._

They walked into the practice court set aside for both the Guys and Girls team, Leiko standing in the center of the room impatiently. It was the first time Motoko had seen her and looked her in the eye since the night not so long ago, and sometime told her this wasn't going to be a pleasant experience in the least. "I do not think my presence is truly required here. Captain Aoyama can handle any all questions you may have, Ma'am."

"There is no longer a Captain named that here," snapped Mrs. Yozaki shortly. "She is wed to a man now, Leiko-san, and you will honor her and her husband by using his proper surname if you wise to remain in this program."

"Then I am informing you have my immediate resignation now. Good day, Mrs. Yozaki." Leiko turned on her heal and stomped out of the room, leaving an unruffled teacher and disturbed Captain in her wake.

"Don't look like she's died, she'll be back," said the teacher as she glanced at Motoko out of the corner of her eye. "I suppose I could have asked you personally, but I wished to see how badly she was reacting to this or if it had anything to do with it a all. So, she's upset about the marriage?"

"She thinks he is controlling me by some form or fashion," explained the kendoist slowly. "Why do you insist she will return, though?"

"Leiko loved the sword, though hers is only a wooden one, and she also admires you," explained Mrs. Yozaki flatly as she walked towards the door suddenly. "Either she will come to terms with this, or it will eat her alive from the inside out. We can only hope for the former." The bell suddenly rang overhead. "Now, stay here and conduct you practice, Urashima-san. We will discuss this further later one."

Motoko wished to ask more questions, but the finality in the teacher's dismissal led her to believe such a course would be unwise. Bowling low, she sighed and simply replied, "Yes, ma'am."

"You're still alive," said Gina as she appeared at her side, a worried look on her face. "We're not in trouble again, are we?"

"No," replied Motoko, shaking herself free of her worries and adopting a more dominating stance as several guys and gals flooded the room and headed for the locker rooms chatting lightly. "Do not worry yourself with it, I will take care of it later on. Now, everyone get changed quickly! I have been letting you grow slack while under my tutelage, and that ends right now!"

Several groans were heard coming from the guy's side and a few cheers from the girls, the fact that some who had sided with her originally hadn't shown, and a few who hadn't sided with her were there only too apparent to the samurai girl. So the power struggle was still going, and people were switching back and forth daily. She hoped things settled down before the next competition, she needed to know what they had to work with for sure or things might not go so well in the end.

Going herself into the locker room, she quickly changed clothes and entered the large practice area once more, stretching for their usual set of warm ups. "Line up!" she called, whistling a few times to warn those still in the locker room to hurry it up. "Form straight rows so we can begin!"

The practice went through as they usually did, her pushing her fellow students to go further and further than they had the time before. She herself ever had the chance to spar a few times with a few of her more advanced classmates, enjoying the full use of her body again in battle and letting her skills show themselves a good bit more than she usually did. Finally after a long jog to cool down, they disbanded from the school and each scattered off in their different directions. Motoko headed off in the direction of Hinata-sou, feeling her now ever-present ghost a smile growing more real and far warmer the closer she got to her home. 

Maybe life wasn't perfect yet and never really would be, and but it was close enough for her.

([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])([◘])

Naru sighed as she put down her pencil, unable to concentrate anymore on the problems before her. Ami's words had been resounding through her head all day today, and it was all she could do to stop herself from smacking her forehead up against the wall a few times to make it stop. If you're friend is happy, you should be happy...and in all honesty she had yet to see him even com close to hurting the kendoist in any way, shape, or form. She'd been cheerful this morning, unusually so, and the high school girl couldn't think of anything past Keitaro that could make Motoko smile that way.

Blushing with that thought, she heard footsteps out in the hall and reached over to open her door a crack. Seeing the said girl about to enter her room, she was going to call out when Keitaro walked up behind her, saying something so quietly that she couldn't understand what the words were. Whatever it was, though, must've been good for Motoko's face opened up in a beautiful smile as she nodded once before leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek after discreetly checking to make sure no one else was in sight. The ronin blushed at the open affection and stood there in the hallway as she entered their room, all but doing a dance in his joy the moment she was out of sight. But it wasn't a pervert's victory dance, it was more like a little boy dancing for happiness when he realizes the girl who he passed a note to across the room likes him. 

_She's happy with him_ mused Naru with a frown as he walked off back downstairs, humming happily and with that same goofy grin on his face from this morning. _And he's more than happy with her. I don't want to admit this, but...maybe....and JUST maybe....he's not quite as bad as we-...I mean, I thought._

Sighing in resignation, the hopefully soon-to-be Toudai student rose to her feet and put away her school books. She knew what she had to do, though she wasn't looking forwards to it in the least.

♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦

Dinner soon found all the residents gathered around the seemingly ever-shrinking table. Keitaro and Haruka each took an end, Motoko, Su, Shinobu, and Kitsune on one side with Naru, Ami and Austin facing them on the other. The conversation was light-hearted and relaxed with easy smiles passed back and forth just as often as the excellent food was.

"So, how do you like your new job?" asked Austin as Ami server them both some noodles and vegetables out of habit. 

"Haruka-san is a great boss," she replied immediately, getting a grin out of the elder woman. "And if things go well, I'll have enough to start adding to my little collection again!"

"You're collection's not little," muttered Austin, sweating slightly. 

"What do you collect?" asked Kitsune curiously. "Me, I'm a connoisseur of fine wines and sakes..."

"In other words, a drunk," added Haruka with a cough.

"Then you could say I'm a connoisseur of fine steel," replied Ami with a gleam in her eyes. "Knives, daggers, swords, any sort of blade, really...you might be interested in the few oriental pieces I have, Motoko-san."

"I would be honored to have a look later on," replied Motoko with a slight nod. "I have actually been searching for a new blade for sometime now, and perhaps you could bring to light the answers to a few questions I have had in the past."

"I'll be glad to help!"

"What's it like being at Toudai, Austin?" asked Naru abruptly, turning the topic to one they were all interested in and could enjoy. She'd been a little strange all night, but given that nothing had been 'normal' in the last month or so, the other tenants politely ignored it.

Austin reflectively took a bit of sauteed mushrooms. "Oh, I dunno. The campus is cool, and some of my teachers are really nice..."

Time flew by, and soon dinner was finished with Keitaro and Austin doing the dishes so they could continue their discussion of the different majors at Toudai. Su and Shinobu went out to the hot springs with Naru and Kitsune, Motoko considering joining them if just for the companionship when Ami appeared at her side with a grin.

"Wanna go see those swords now?" asked the bouncy American. "Or those that are swords, any ways. We'd be there all night if I tried to show you each and every bit of metal I've got."

"If you have time," replied Motoko with a nod and slight grin. "There is nothing you could do to make me miss it. A wide knowledge of weaponry is always necessary for one of the warrior class."

"Come on, then! I've already got my stands set up and everything."

"How many blades exactly do you have with in your possession?" asked Motoko curiously as they climbed the stairs together. 

"Altogether? Probably close to a 50 or 60. If you're asking about the breakdown of groups, about 5 or 6 of oriental make, a couple of good broadswords and rapiers, several assorted medieval daggers and knives, a couple dozen pocket and folding knives, and more odd little bits and pieces than I could ever count."

"Oh." Motoko followed the girl to her room, immediately taken aback by the sight of so much forged steel  lining one wall. Hung from various sorts of wooden contraptions, they covered every single inch within that one space except a single katana that sat in one corner on a floor stand. The other three walls were covered in random pictures and posters, a series of Japanese fans taking over one corner and some painted partitions lining another. There was the unrolled futon, a CD system and laptop on a low table on one side of the room, and a TV with a PS2 on the other with the strangest bowl-shaped chair Motoko had ever seen across from it. 

"Ami-chan...how could you possibly have paid for all of these?" asked the samurai as she noted several expensive looking pieces among the regular sorts.

"Lots of hard work and bargaining like my life depended on it," admitted Ami with a laugh. "I didn't buy all of them, though, some were given to me too."

Motoko nodded in understanding, approaching the one sword apart from the rest curiously. "This one...is it special to you?"

"Very," admitted the American softly with a grave nod.

"May I?" Motoko extended her hand towards it slightly. 

Her companion smiled. "Of course."

Motoko lifted it carefully, unsheathing the katana and studying the blade carefully. "If you do not mind me asking...this blade is of solid construction and materials, but compared to others here it is no better than average at best. Why do you choose to revere this one?"

"This one was given to me by another friend who collects blades and two others, it was the first sword I ever owned," explained Ami with a reflective look on her face. "You're right, that it's one of the least impressive to others in my collection, but to me it's the most special one I own."

Motoko resheathed it, handing it back to her new friend gingerly. "That is how it should be. The blade bequeathed to me by my sister was very special as well, though it make was more up to par than yours."

"Thank you for understand...but I think you will appreciate these more than that one." She placed the sword back on the stand and walked to the other end of the wall, removing a second katana from a hanger with a matching wakizashi and tanto below it. "This is the Orchid katana."

Motoko took it from her gently, slowly drawing the blade only to gasp in surprise. "This...this is folded blue steel!"

"Nine folds, over 500 layers," specified Ami, sighing in pleasure as she continued to rattle off other details. "High quality ray skin used in the Tsuka, and the Tsuka Ito and Saya Ito are both Japanese cotton, dyed to be just a few shades darker than the saya. The saya is wood, and lacquered that impossible shade of blue. The Koig-uchi and Kuri-gata are of buffalo horn, and the Fuchi, Kashira, and Kojiri are of bronzed iron with silver and gold detailing. The Tsuba is blackened iron, and the orchid with the butterfly there is of silver, brass, and copper. Amazingly detailed, isn't it?"

(A/N: Dictionary/Explanation at the end)

The samurai girl nodded slowly. "This is the kind of blade true sword masters dream of This must have cost you a fortune, Ami!"

"Aw, well, not really but then again I have connections is high places..."

"What she means by that is she tricked the original owner into a bet and won by setting the odds for herself," but in Austin as he stuck his head in the door.

Ami colored considerably, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at him vengefully. "The odds were entirely fair, it's his own fault he fell off that horse you big mouthed dork!"

"But an honest one!" he replied as he caught it with a grin. "I can see I'm not wanted here, there. Good night to you both, fair ladies! And sweetest of dreams to you!"

"He's such an idiot sometimes," muttered Ami to herself, Motoko's sharp ears picking up that which she was probably not meant to hear. "But he's a sweet idiot..."

"What blade do you prefer to use," asked Motoko, purposely drawing attention away from Ami as she realized with a blush that she'd spoken aloud. 

"Oh, erm....uh, while that one katana is my favorite blade, if I had to actually face an opponent, I would use a straight blade. And the only razor sharp, battle-ready straight blade I have is this one..." She went over a few feet, pulling down a medium sized blade that was a cross between a rapier and a full-sized broadsword. 

"I would not even know where to begin, wielding such a thing," admitted Motoko shamelessly. "Your Western Cultures' styles are so very different from our own."

"They are," replied Ami with a grin, replacing the sword on its rack.  "But in the end, they reach the same goal, be it protection or to take another's life."

"Yes, they do."

"If I may be so forward..." Ami hesitated, continuing slowly when Motoko nodded for her to go on. "You seem to very knowledgeable about bladed weaponry, and I've heard the others speak of references to the 'might of your sword' but all you carry is a bokken. Why is that?"

"The sword I used to wield is now little more than a handle with several broken shards of the one beautiful blade," explained Motoko with a mournful look on her face. "That was the blade given to me by my sister when she gave up her rights as heir to the family dojo."

"The battle must've been very fierce indeed, to have shattered such a weapon," commented Ami with a calculating look on her face. "Am I right?"

"Yes, it was. That was just this past fall, and I have merely been taking my time in replacing it. In a way I feel a sort of betrayal if I replace it, but at the same time I am in need of being armed once more. A bokken does well enough for the present, but it will be useless in the face of a true enemy."

"Well, if there's a way I can help just let me know! Though I'm sure you know of the weapons vendors in this area much better than I do."

"Motoko-chan?"

They both paused as Kitsune peeked her head in, sweating at the sight of all the weaponry covering the wall. "Oh, kami..."

"Did you require something of me?" asked Motoko, drawing Kitsune's attention back to the present.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I get Su for an extra night, don't I?"

"I did take her for a day in the middle of your time, so it would be fair of you to do so."

Kitsune nodded in resignation. "Yeah, well...I suppose I could invest in some stronger sake, but the way rent's been dragging on my funds I don't know if I could..."

"We will discuss it with Keitaro-kun," cut in Motoko dryly, getting chuckle from Ami by the look on her face. "It is he that has the final word, not I."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"It seems more time has passed than I thought," offered the kendoist, glancing at the clock on the blade-infested wall. "I apologize for taking so much of your time, Ami-san."

"It's just Ami," she chuckled in reply. "The formalities make me feel like I'm Haruka-san's age, and I'm far more a kid than I am an old hag like her. (She didn't just happen to hear that around the corner or something, did she? No? Good.) Thank you for letting me and Austin stay here, though we really didn't want to split up and apartments are just too expensive. I hope we can be friends...?"

Motoko paused before slowly extending her hand with a slightly bigger smile than usual. "I believe that is entirely possible."

"Great! You have a good night, then, and I'll see you and Keitaro in the morning!"

"Very well, Ami. Goodnight."

Silently trotting down the stairs to the hot springs for a quick bath, Motoko's lips twitched in amusement. She had a new friend from America, of all places, and one who loved blades perhaps even more than she did. Who would have thought?

¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐

Naru knocked on Motoko and Keitaro's bedroom door after she was sure Motoko had gone downstairs for awhile for her evening bath, gingerly sliding it open when the voice inside had bid her to enter. "Urashima...?"

"Hm?" He looked up from his spot at the table with his books all around him, paling when he realized who it was. "Oh, no...what'd I do this time, Narusegawa-san? Do I need to take off now, or are you going to give me a chance to explain before you pull out the bat?"

"I'm not going to hurt you or anything," she muttered, unable to not noticed the way he flinched as she glared half-heartedly in his general direction. "Oh gees. Look, I just...I thought you needed to know something."

Keitaro frowned in concern. "What? Is something wrong? If there's a problem, I'll do everything I can to help you through it."

"No, nothing's wrong," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Or at least nothing you haven't already tried to fix. Just listen, ok? I don't like having you here, I can't lie to you about that. Maybe we just had an unlucky first meeting, but you know what they say about first impressions, and mine of you is still very strong in my mind. Given half a chance, I'd chuck you outta here faster than you could run away, and probably farther too. However..."

Keitaro leaned forwards slightly. "However...what?"

"You're not going anywhere," she grudgingly admitted. "You're the manager Hina-san chose and who she bequeathed this place to, and I trust her more than anyone else. If she says you're good for the job, well I don't have much room to argue. But...there's something else too."

"What's that?" Keitaro cocked his head to the side curiously.

Naru grimaced, forcing the words to come from her mouth. "You make Motoko happy in a way none of the rest of us here ever have or could. I haven't seen her this...light-hearted the whole time I've lived here with her. She smiles more, she spends more time with Su and the rest of us, she laughs more easily...it's as if she's just now experiencing life for the first time. I don't know how you've done it, but it's like you've restored part of the cheerful little girl I've seen pictures of from Hina-san."

"She's a proud and kind woman, and I will honor her always," replied Keitaro immediately. "Maybe I'm not as strong as she is, or as skilled with a weapon, but I will always be there for her to protect and help her in any way I can."

"Look, let me get to the point," sighed the high school student with a frown. "I don't like you, but...for Motoko-chan's sake I won't protest having you in the house anymore. She deserves to be happy, and if you're what makes her happy then I'll try and stop being so mean about you being here all the time."

"...I appreciate it," replied Keitaro, not entirely sure what to say to it all.

"Hey, I'm not doing this for you so don't get any ideas or anything!" she muttered back, turning to face away from him abruptly. "Just...be good to her, alright? If you make her happy, I'll leave you alone from here on out. But I swear, if you EVER hurt her in ANY way shape or form..." Naru looked back at him, the demon's glare she was giving him making him shirk away slightly. "Oh....pain, and lots of it. The VERY bad kind too. That's all I think I need to say on that. So...night."

"Yeah, sure...night." Keitaro sighed as she left, shaking his head to himself. And here he thought it was going to be a nice, peaceful, quiet evening. What ever was he thinking?

[)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(]

Motoko stood completely floored just around the corner of the hall, able to hear every word Naru spoke as she'd left the door open by accident. Not wishing to spy on her friend, but unable to tear herself away either, the samurai girl could only stare into space as each and every word reached her sensitive ears. 

She was very glad for Keitaro's sake in this, he'd been taking a lot more grief from her lately than usual and hadn't had a way to defend himself against the unnecessary attacks. But Naru's reasons why...was there truly that much of a difference in the way she lived her life? Hearing someone walk up behind her, an idea popped into her mind as she noticed it was Shinobu returning from the hot springs with her hair still damp.

"Shinobu-chan," she called, approaching the younger girl slowly. 

"Yes?" replied the resident chef, looking up only to smile when she saw who it was. "Oh! Hello, Motoko-san. Can I do something for you?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you something, actually," said the samurai with a curious look on her face. "Have I seemed...happier to you as of late?"

Shinobu paused, considering it seriously before she answered, "Yes, very much so," with a firm nod. Blushing at being so forward, she added a bit more hesitantly, "If I may say so...you've really been a lot kinder and more cheerful since Keitaro-sempai came to stay with us. I know that Naru-sempai doesn't care for him, but...I think he's a very good sempai, and I'm glad he's become a part of our group."

"I see." Motoko gave the girl a slight, but warm smile and waved as she turned to go into her room. "Thank you, Shinobu-chan, that is all I needed to know."

"You're very welcome, Motoko-san!"

Motoko slowly opened the door to her room, her hair still damp from her bath and hanging wetly around her shoulders. Keitaro was seated at his desk, glancing up with a grin as she closed the door behind herself. "Did you enjoy your discussion with Ami-san?"

"Yes, she is very well-spoke on swords and really just about any other topic for one who speaks Japanese not as their native tongue." Motoko walked behind the screen, discarding her clothes as she changed for the night into one of her long tee shirts. "I enjoyed myself greatly, thank you."

"Austin-san is exactly the same way," commented Keitaro, continuing to read over the textbook in front of him as he did. "I think we're going to get along with them just fine."

"I believe, and should hope, you are right."

Looking up as he felt her hands on his shoulder, he colored as she rested her chin to the left of his neck and shyly kissed  the corner of his jaw. "Thank you," she said simply, staying there with her breath tickling the back of his neck and her arms weaving themselves hesitantly around his chest. "I did not realize how the pain had chained my life until it was gone. Once again, you have set me free."

"I thought you weren't happy with what I did," teased Keitaro, still blushing as he turned to he could look at her out of the corner of his eye. 

"What makes you think I have changed my mind?" Her growl was a playful one, though, and the ronin could sense he'd been forgiven. "If I may speak plainly, you are a fool of a man at times. But a kind and brave fool who thinks only of others and never himself. That is rare gift in these times."

"No, just a fool who thinks he can play hero without ever facing the consequences," joked Keitaro as he switched his lamp off, turning in his seat so she was crouched beside him rather than behind him. Tugging her closer, the swordswoman soon found herself in his lap with his head buried in her hair hugging her tightly. "If I'm not allowed to play the hero, though, neither are you. Please tell me next time something gets that bad, Motoko-chan, no matter what the situation is. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

She blinked in surprise, pulled back slightly so she could look at him. "Keitaro-kun...?"

His arms tightened, not possessively but in a protective manner. "You're my WIFE Motoko, even though it wasn't by choice...I'm not saying you can't be your own person, and live your own life or whatever, but don't shut me out like that, ok? I care about you, a lot, and I don't want to lose you."

"Then I have been as much of a fool as you." She leaned in closer, pushing her own hair out of the way so she could see his face. "I am sorry, it is hard for me to lean on another when I have been standing alone for so many years."

"You won't ever have to again, I promise."

Her reply was a soft kiss on his cheek, lingering there long enough for him to turn his head and catch her lips with his own. Neither leading or following, he was content to remain where they were with light kisses traded back and forth before the chiming of the clock downstairs reminded them of the late hour and they broke apart reluctantly.

Keitaro rising to change, Motoko slipped into their bed quietly. He head the rustle of the covers moving as he changed out of his day clothes, turning out the light on his way back over to their futon. Slighting emboldened by their previous actions, Keitaro laid down and moved closer than usual, wrapping his arms around her hesitantly. Immediately, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, she snuggled up to his side. Not in an act of desperation, but one of mutual comfort and affection as together they drifted off to sleep.

♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦

Time passed as things began to settle into a routine once again, Keitaro and Naru studying as much as they could as the other tenants attended their schools, worked their jobs, or lazed about if their name was Kitsune. Together, the married couple managed the Dormitories and all went well, days turning into weeks and weeks becoming month for the motley crew that inhabited the Hinata halls. Still, their affections for each other were rarely seen by the other tenants and to all outward appearances they were little more than good friends. Soon, it was the day before the big Exams, and not more than another three or for before Christmas itself, everyone up to their elbows in preparations for decorating their hallowed home.

"Be careful up there!" called Austin as Motoko and Su climbed the rooftops of the Inn and strung lights from the eves.

"Let'em alone, they'll be fine," said Haruka as she took the big red bows Ami handed her from below and nailed them in place along the pillars of the mansion. "Motoko's been doing the lights as long as she's lived here, and Su's been helping her for the last three years."

"They're still a long way up, though, and Keitaro would NOT be pleased to come home to a wife and tenant that need to be scraped from the pavement from falling too far."

"Ornaments coming through!" cried Kitsune as she and Shinobu appeared at the top of the steps, lugging huge boxes and panting heavily. "Oh, this had better be worth that bottle of sake you promised me, Haruka..."

"Work's good for you, it builds character," came the flat reply from the elder woman. "Keep moving, Kitsune. Another two or three things from the storage barn and you'll get your bottle."

"I'm gonna need it too, my back is killing me!"

Everyone hurried to get out of their way, Austin holding the door for them as they trundled inside.

"Did you actually bribe her to help?" asked Ami as she took a few garlands from the box outside with them, unrolling them carefully. 

"Have to," shrugged Haruka. "It's the only way she ever does anything around here. Not that she knows it but I just added it onto her rent last month so I actually owe it to her regardless. Still, she helps with the work and that's what matters."

"I would usually call that underhanded and sneaky," commented Austin as he stretched out his stiff muscles slowly. "But seeing as I'm doing this for free too, it really doesn't matter does it?"

"Enough talking," cut in Haruka, jumping down from the ladder and tossing a few of the garlands in Austin's direction none too gently. "Get moving with these before the other two get home. It's supposed to be a surprise, remember?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

*THWAP* "I'm not a MA'AM!"

"I think you've finally been excepted as one of them," teased Ami as Austin rubbed the lump on his head, surprised as just how fast she was with that thing. How Keitaro avoided all the time was beyond him. "You're never going to live that one down once I tell the others about it."

"Gee, thanks..." They laughed together as they got to work, winding the long, vine-like around the railing on the stairs. Spacing it evenly and chatting all the while, they hardly noticed how much time passed before they reached the end, tying it off at the bottom before heading back up together.

Su came hurtling down the steps right about then, latching on to Austin much in the same way she did to Keitaro, though not as tightly because he tended to pass out quicker than the ronin did. "AUSTIN-KUN!!"

"Whoa!! Easy there, little girl, I guess that means you're done, huh?" 

"Yep yep! Look, here comes Motoko too!!" 

Austin followed her finger to where the swords master stood at the very tip top of the roof. "Huh? OH MY GOD!!"

She dove from that spot, completely a perfect flip as Austin froze in fear while she made a perfect landing on the ground below. 

"You alright?" asked Ami as she poked her frozen friend.

"I really wish she wouldn't pull stunts like that," he replied with a sigh, holding a hand over his heart as Su just giggled. 

"She's a trained professional, she should be fine," shrugged Ami.

"That doesn't make me feel any better about someone diving head first off the peak of a building!"

"You make it sound like she's trying to commit suicide or something. She knew what she was doing, Austin, she was in perfect control."

"Yeah, still..."

"If you two plan on standing there all day, you can also plan on not being there when we have the party!" called Haruka suddenly, Su racing ahead as everyone piled inside to help finish the decorating in there including the fixing of their tree. Ornaments, lights, bows, wreaths, and jolly little Santas went everywhere. Down the banisters, over the mantles, up and down the tree, in the windows, above the doors, it just went on and on and on. Kitsune snuck a bit of mistletoe above one of the doors in the shadows, planning on having some fun with it later but not letting anyone else see it for the time being. 

Whistling merrily 'Deck the Halls with Bows of Holly' to herself, Ami was more than ready for some relaxing when it was finally over and joined Motoko in the hot springs. Enjoying the warmth and relative calm compared to the chaos inside, they sat side by side and talked idly as the tension was wonderfully drained from their taunt muscles. 

"Ahhh, this feels great out here! I don't know how I managed to survive without a hot spring before this," sighed Ami as she leaned back, soaking up every iota of heat and warmth she could take in.

"You are always welcome to enjoy it whenever you like," replied the samurai with a smile. "You seem to have found yourself very much at home in Hinata-sou."

"Yeah, this place is incredible," admitted the foreigner with a grin of her own. "Austin and I haven't found a placed we liked this much since we left our parent's homes in N.C."

"N.C....was that where you lived America?"

"Yeah, for most of my life anyways. Austin, now he's lived just about everywhere it seems. He was in Hong Kong for awhile as a kid, and over in New Zealand, Tokyo, Korea, and Mexico too. That's why he speaks the language here so well, he's had a lot of practice, more than I got. 

"In a few months your accent has improved some," offered Motoko kindly. "And hopefully, you will be around for many more years yet before you have to leave."

"Four years, at least," stated Ami knowingly. "So that big lug can finish his degree up at Toudai."

"He's made excellent marks in his classes this semester," pointed out Motoko lightly. "And spoke of some advance classes for after the New Year. As intelligent as he is, I have no doubt he could graduate a semester or even a full year early. What then?"

"Our grant is for four years, and while we did discuss that and then traveling again after he got his diploma...we agreed we didn't come here for Toudai's educational standards or so I could get a job. Japan is a place we've both dreams of living in all our lives, and we're happy here so why not stick around as long as we can?"

"Hey guys, party's about to start!" yelled Kitsune from the doorway into the springs. "Those two Toudai-chasers are gonna be home any minute!"

"We're coming," replied Motoko, rising from the steaming water with a shiver. "Brrr...the only downside to an outside hot spring is that it is hard to get warm again after getting out in cooler weather."

"Nothing a good mug of coffee won't cure!"

"How can you sleep with so much caffeine going through you system all the time?" asked the kendoist, glancing at her companion in awe.

"Not sure, but I do sleep at night," replied Ami with a grin. "And it's near well impossible to wake be up until I'm good and ready to! Ask Austin, he'll tell you."

"I'm sure he would," replied Motoko with a low chuckle, closing the door behind them before toweling off behind one of the screens with a shiver. Dressing in her usual hamaka and gi, she let her damp hair hand free around her shoulders. Coming out, she was surprised to see Ami in a casual skirt and blouse, struggling with some hose that matched the set nicely. 

"What?" asked the foreigner when she noticed Motoko's odd look, blushing embarrassedly. "It's a party, right? And...I do like to dress up sometimes."

I did not expect it, that is all," explained Motoko, sitting beside her slowly. "What happened to 'casual and comfortable only'?"

"That applies to everyday things," said the American with a laugh. "But tonight's not an everyday night, is it? Even though the party's not in my or Austin's honor, I still feel like it may not be out of order to dress up a little..."

Motoko winced and glanced down at her plain, everyday practice clothes. Had she been neglecting one of her wifely duties, by not dressing up on the appropriate occasions? Seeing the odd look on the samurai girl's face, Ami touched her shoulder gently.

"Motoko...? Everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine," she replied automatically, rising from her seat to head for the entrance into the hallway. "We should hurry, the others have most likely started without us."

Ami followed, adjusting her skirt and top self consciously as she did. Austin was walking by right then with a load of trays in his hands, stopping dead in his tracks when he caught sight of his friend. 

"Whoa...eh, you haven't worn that in awhile."

"I know." He blushed as she smiled at him, Motoko making herself scarce as they moved closer together.

¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐*¬+⌐

Keitaro trudged up the steps to the Inn, Naru at his side but as silent as ever with the facts and formulas of their review session still whirling around in their heads. He was surprised when they finally got to the top, though, the blaze of lights from the Inn dazzling his eyes and the homey decorations everywhere warming his heart considerably.

"They did it without us!" said Naru in disappointment, looking on everything with a mixture of pride and resentment. "Decorating's always been a group thing, everyone helps out at least a little..."

"Come on, it looks like they're all waiting for us inside," said Keitaro cheerfully. "The tree's up and everything!"

"Not quite," replied Naru as she spotted something he didn't, grinning in spite of herself.

"Huh?"

"Just walk, eventually you'll see."

"Ok...how do you think you're going to do tomorrow?"

"On the mock exam? Alright. I mean, I did have the HIGHEST score on the last test like this I took."

"Oh yeah, right. Well...good luck."

"Yeah, and you too I guess."

They entered the Inn amid the chaos, immediately accosted with hugs and wishes of luck all around as the party got underway in full swing despite the protests of the other two. Everyone gathered around the tree, perfectly decorated except there was nothing at the top, Keitaro watching as everyone formed a circle and pulled him in as well next to Motoko.

"Time for the star," said Haruka as if in some time-honored tradition that slowly came back to the young ronin.

"The star?" Keitaro's jaw dropped. "You don't mean that crystal one with the light inside? Hina-san's wishing star?!"

"The very same," replied Motoko.

"I can't BELIEVE they still have that thing!" cried the Manager in shock. "They got that before even oba-san was born, and that's almost 40 YEARS ago! That's practically prehistoric!"

Haruka's eye twitched. "I'm standing right here, you moron."

"Oops..."

Motoko reverently picked out one wooden crate from among the rest, easily removing the top before passing the silk-wrapped centerpiece to Naru. Around the room it went, passed from hand to hand including the new tenants, Su being the last one to touch it before she took it over to the ladder waiting by the tree.

"Youngest makes the final wish," murmured Keitaro as he moved closer to his wife's side, their hands intertwining between them where the others wouldn't notice. "Just like when I was a kid."

"I never understood why Hina made me take part in her 'silly Traditions' when I first came here," replied Motoko in a low voice as Su climbed the ladder with as much care as she could muster, gingerly placing the ancient star in its hallowed place. "To me, there was little point, no reason to celebrate or hope for the future. But now, I am glad that she did."

The switch was thrown, and everyone gasped in delight and awe and the little star pulsed with an ethereal light that bathed them all in its ancient splendor. 

"Oo, pretty!"

"Look at it glow!"

"I've never seen anything quite like it...you?"

"Nope, can't say that I have."

"Man, that brings back some memories."

"At least you didn't drop it from a hangover this year."

"I told you not to hand it to me!"

"Hina-san said ever drunkards deserve a wish from time to time." Naru winked at her friend as everyone else chuckled lightly.

"Sounds like her, the old bat..."

"Good job, Su-chan," said Motoko as she helped the little girl down, easily catching her in mid-leap. "It is as beautiful as ever."

"Yep yep! Wanna hear my wish?"

"You cannot tell your wish, remember? Or it will not come true."

"Hina-san was a Disney fan incase you didn't notice," Haruka murmured to their American guests.

Ami nodded in understanding. "Let me guess, Cinderella?"

"Right on, for the most part. She had a thing with Pinocchio too, but not quite so much."

"Knew I'd heard those words somewhere before."

"I never thought such a thing would exist beyond my childhood," commented Keitaro as he let go of Motoko's hand, accepting Su's hug as she bounced merrily around the room before turning his back to the others and putting his arm about his wife's shoulders. "Why, I haven't seen that thing for at least 10, maybe 11 years..."

"I do not think things like that shall ever die," replied Motoko with a small grin of her own. "That is part of the magic of this place, this building and the people who inhabit it. Any tradition of love and kindness seems to live forever, regardless of obstacles it might have along the way." She glanced up at Keitaro, a teasing grin on her face. "Perhaps, even demon ridden, there would have been a place for you here, Keitaro, had you and I not married."

Holding her closer, he chuckled as he imagined the number of times he'd probably have been blown through the roof or the walls per day had he lived here like that. "I don't know if I'd have lived long, actually. My supposed 'immortality' doesn't mean I can't be killed, you know. And with the number of 'perverted acts' I would have been pinned for, my chance of surviving even a single year takes a sudden nosedive if you look at the odds right. "

"Yes, I know." Motoko suddenly went tense as she felt the back of her neck prickle, a simple ki scan telling her every single eye was on them in the entire room. "Oh, kami..." 

"Something wrong?" asked Keitaro, turning to look at her. He noticed a smirking Kitsune out of the corner of his eye, also noting the way the majority of the tenants were watching them with either a shocked or amused interest. He blushed but turned back towards the tree. "...uh, what do we do now?"

"I am not sure," she replied, glad for her long hair for it blocked the others from a clear view of her flushed face. "But one cannot blame them, really. There is a first time for everything." She suddenly moved away from him, saying louder to the rest could hear. "I suppose I shall go help Shinobu in the kitchen, for there is still much to be done before the food is ready..."

"Auu!!! The bread!!" Shinobu flew into the kitchen, everyone else going back to their usual activities as Motoko disappeared after her and Keitaro sighed in relief that the attention had been removed from them once more. Or so he thought.

"So, Keitaro," said Kitsune as she slyly appeared beside the manager, nearly giving him a heart attack in the process. "Getting pretty close to our sword girl, aren't ya?"

Keitaro closed his eyes tightly as the foxy lady moved in like a wolf on its prey. "Oi..."

[)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(][)§(]

Motoko worked alongside the young chef, quickly chopping the vegetables for her with the ease of having worked with blades all her life. "You are much faster at that than I am," admitted the young chef as she watched her friend's hands fly over the board and leave neatly sliced bits in her wake. "You must cook wonderful meals for Sempai on the nights we all cook for ourselves."

"Erm, well...not exactly." Shinobu looked up in confusion as Motoko blushed, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "I am actually only an average cook at best. My meals are well made, and very healthy but...rather plain. My skills were taught on the basis of necessary survival when upon a hunt of sorts, not upon actual culinary arts."

"Oh..."Shinobu seemed to think over this, chewing her lip in a involuntary show of concentration as she did. Suddenly brightening up, she grinned at her companion. "I know! I was have a difficult time thinking of a gift for you, Motoko-san, as you are rather difficult to shop for sometimes...what if I offered you cooking lessons instead?"

"I could not ask that of you," replied Motoko immediately, looking away as she did. "It is not becoming of a warrior to admit her failings. Besides, you do not have an obligation to get me anything for Christmas."

"You don't have to admit anything," replied Shinobu, putting a gentle hand on Motoko's arm. "That is my gift to you, if you'll accept it. And besides...you could not tell Keitaro-sempai and then surprise him one night."

Motoko glanced down at her young friend, one eyebrow slightly raised. "Is that not a bit conniving for you, Shinobu-chan?"

"Not really," she replied with a shrug. "But...you do want to impress Keitaro-sempai, don't you? I can't be strong like you, and help you hone your techniques with your sword, but I can teach you to cook!"

Her lips curling into an amused grin, Motoko bowed to her friend slightly. "I would be honored."

"Good! Oh...I left some trays out to stay cold in the bath courtyard, could you go get them for me?"

Motoko nodded, turning to head that direction as she did. "Of course."

♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦δ♦

Su bounced through the room, occasionally stopping by some of the others long enough to give one of them a noogie or one of her death-grip hugs, but spent the majority of her time amusing herself as she leapt through the air. Practically climbing the wall with the use of a doorframe and a window ledge, she crouched before the small window at the peak of the roof, looking outside curiously when something caught her eye.

Holding her breath so as not to fog the glass, Su witnessed the first snowflake falling from the sky, winding its way downwards as it gleamed in the light of the streetlamps. Su immediately jumped from her spot, racing towards Keitaro as fast as she could.

"First snow!! First snow!! First snow!!" she cried as she grabbed him around the neck, nearly choking him to death. "Where's Motoko-chan??"

"She's...*gasp*...kitchen..."

"Come on, we have to find her fast!!" Keitaro felt himself dragged across the floor as Su seized his arm and yanked him after her, not giving him any room for argument as she sped into the kitchen area. "Drat, she's not here...to the roof!!"

Shinobu, who was still at work at the stove, glanced up to see Su stick her head in before disappearing once more. "I hope they weren't looking for Motoko-san," she mused as the door closed behind them. "She'll be back any moment now..."

Keitaro felt himself practically flying through the air as Su dragged him up the stairs and down the hallways, coming back downstairs to the main room moments later to see his wife come out from the kitchen door. 

"Motoko-chan!!" Su came hurtling towards her, letting go of Keitaro who nearly fell to his knees in exhaustion from trying to keep up.

"She's...*pant* ...been...*pant*....looking for....*pant* ....you," he gasped as he tottered over, leaning forwards as he tried to catch his breath.

"And you are about to fall over and die," she sighed with a wry grin, guiding him towards one of the single chairs and bidding him to sit with Su still clinging to her back and desperately trying to her attention. "Alright, Su-chan. What are you so excited about?"

"It's snowing!" cried Su, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the closest window. "First snow of the year!"

Sure enough, small flecks of white drifted from above and stuck to whatever they hit. "Shinobu-chan, it's the first snow!" cried Su as the other middle school girl stuck her head out of the kitchen to see what he commotion was about. "Motoko's gonna do the wind-thingy for us!"

The samurai girl hesitated, unsure of what to do in this situation. "I would Su-chan, but I am still without a blade of my own, remember?"

"You're more than welcome to borrow one of mine," offered Ami with a grin. "Whatever it is, I'd hate to see those two disappointed."

"To the roof!!" declared Su, pulling Motoko along as she raced for the steps at a full tilt. Shinobu, to all's surprise, cheered and dashed after them leaving her apron behind. 

"What's going on?" asked Keitaro as he watched Ami climb after them, Austin close on her tail.

"I'm not sure," admitted Naru hesitantly. "They've always had their little 'ritual' for the first snow of the year, but Kitsune and I have never seen it."

"Let's go have a look," suggested the ronin, already on his feet and heading for the stairs. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm curious to see what all this is about."

"Well, I dunno if..."

"Come on," said Kitsune with a wink, linking her arm through Naru's and all but dragging her along up the stairs. "Whatever it is, it has to be better than sitting around here alone, right?"

"I guess so."

Eventually they reached the top of the stairs, finding Ami and Austin already crouched by the door with their eyes pressed against the crack. 

"What're you doing out here?" asked Keitaro in a whisper, kneeling beside them as he did. Naru and Kitsune were right behind him, leaning in closer so they could hear and see at the same time.

"Motoko-san asked us to leave, something about a 'certain people only' thing," replied Ami with a wink. "Not that that's gonna stop us." Opening the door a little wider, the scene unfolded before their eyes and left them completely speechless. 

Motoko stood near the edge of the roof, an unfamiliar sword unsheathed and in hand as she took a peculiar stance. Suddenly, she twirled in a complex series of steps that ended in a one-legged stance with her sword pointed straight up. The now around her swirled upwards and suddenly burst into the shape of a blooming lotus, visible as the winds cut clear paths along the edges of the image.

"Ooh, pretty flower!" Su did a cartwheel out of happiness.

"Ahh..." Shinobu watched it with a touch of awe in her eyes.

"Whoa." Ami pushed Austin's jaw closed, though she herself was just as amazed as he was.

Su and Shinobu went still as the swordswoman began to moved again, her sweeping motions resembling something of a dance rather than a kata or training steps. The winds, as if obeying her beck and call, teased and twined themselves about her like curious cats, ruffling her robe and hair lightly. Weaving the blade is several shorter lines, she carefully pushed it up into the form of a blossoming rose that then drifted apart the moment it was complete.

Suddenly, what was happening hit Keitaro over the head like one of Haruka's fans, him falling into his 'Sensing' mode so he could watch more closely. Blocking out the sight and presence of the others around him, Keitaro focused on the image as the scarlet flame danced before his eyes. The sword, used as a channel just like when she did her ki attacks, traced patterns through the air and those patterns shaped the wind and air into the forms she desired. He'd bet his shirt the attacks she did worked the exact same way, only now there was the light dusting of snow to carry the form and give a physical representation of what was happening. Though there were soaring birds and leaping animals, the moon and stars within her work the main theme seemed to be flowers of all shapes and sizes. Roses, tulips, starflowers, mayflowers, daisies, lavender, lionsheart, daffodils, and a dozen more he didn't even know the name of.

Eventually her steps began to slow, the whole thing ending as it had begun with a lotus flower that seemed to hand in midair before disappearing completely with a gentle gust of wind. Panting slightly, she turned to the pair and gave them a gentler smile than usual.

"There is your one show of the year," she told her two companions, sheathing the blade once more and setting it aside before letting Su hang from her shoulders and Shinobu give her an impromptu hug about her. "Come, we had best get back before the others-" Her word died as she noticed the five extra sets of eyes watching from the cracked doorway. Blushing as they continued to stare in shock and awe, she simply finished with a soft, "...oh."

Smirking suddenly as she realized enough now had accumulated, she suddenly grabbed the sword once more and let off three short bursts of ki that scooped up the white powder and dumped it through the door onto the uninvited spectators. "That will teach you to spy. Really, I expected better of you-"

Her words were cut off as a snowball caught her right in the face, quickly wiping it from her eyes to see Naru standing there sticking her tongue out at her with one eyelid pulled down. "Naah!!"

"Oh, that's it!!" She put the sword aside and scooped up some snow into her hands, letting off a round at her friend as she hid behind Kitsune with a squeak, the foxy lady taking the brunt of the attacks in surprise. 

"Ack!! Oh, you're asking for it now!"

Su giggled as she bounced around, gathering up large clumps of the frozen fluff and firing them off at random. "Snowball fight!! Geronimo!!"

The white missiles were soon flying back and forth fast and thick, with not particular sides taken and everyone pitted against everyone else. Ami and Austin suddenly banned together, covering for each other as they took refuge behind the corner of the Inn. Unfortunately for them, Su and Motoko then leapt over the edge of the roof and came down behind them, forcing them out into the open where the rest waited to hit them with a barrage of snowballs. 

Things soon collapsed though, as far as their 'teams' went and soon it was once more another huge free for all. 

Motoko pursued Keitaro around area, wanting revenge for the handful of the snow that had been stuffed down the back of her shirt not moments before. At that moment his feet decided to slip from under him, the rules of gravity still applying to the ronin though much of his bad luck had disappeared he went sprawling on his stomach. Motoko, hot on his tail, tripped over him and lost her balanced as well, Grunting from the impact, Keitaro opened his mouth to apologize only to find his mouth stuffed with snow and his eyes partially blinded.

"You should not mess with an Aoyama, even and ex- one, in battle," she commented as he sputtered around the snow in his mouth. "We are rather vindictive at times."

Keitaro coughed up the last of the snow, then chuckled weakly. "So I can see, my mistake." He sat up as they both looked around, Ami clinging to Austin's back as he unsuccessfully tried to get her to stop putting snow down his shirt just off to their right. Shinobu ran around in circled as Su chased her relentlessly, barely able to keep ahead of her energetic friend as Naru and Kitsune lay collapsed by the door out barely able to breath they were laughing so hard. "Wow, what a way to end this day..."

"A rather cold day, though." Motoko sneezed as the wind suddenly began to pick up, sending chills down everyone's backs.

"Come on you guys, everyone inside!" he called as the sun began to set in the distance. "Man, it's getting nippy out here."

"And more than a little damp." Motoko wrapped her arms about herself to ward off the cold, her wet hamaka and gi sticking to her chilled flesh like a second skin. 

"Let's get changed real quick," suggested Keitaro as he noticed Naru and Su slipped into their rooms, pushing his damp bangs out of his eyes as he closed the door behind them. "Most everyone else is too, and we don't want to track this stuff all over the place. Though that was a lot of fun!"

"You made a rather interesting opponent," admitted Motoko with a wry chuckle. "You are the only one there who was able to sneak up on me like that."

"Not half as interesting as you were with that sword dance," he countered. "Thank was ki manipulation on a really fine level, wasn't it?"

"To put it simply, yes."

"That was absolutely incredible," he gushed on, closing the door behind them before stripping off his head shirt and sweater. "I 'Watched' like you showed me, and wish the others could have seen it too. I never thought something used to combat another, be it defensive or offensive, could be so beautiful."

Motoko, who'd relinquished the screen as her practice clothes were in the chest of drawers on the others side of the room, blushed profusely. "Erm...thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking..." Keitaro buttoned up his shirt as he walked back into the main part of the room, turning away quickly when he saw Motoko with only her chest binding and practice pants on. "Oh, sorry!"

"Hm?" She looked up, flushing even more as she realized he'd already finished and probably gotten an eyeful though her chest bindings kept her halfway decent. "My apologies, I will try to hurry," she said quickly, forcing herself to keep her voice steady. "You were going to ask me something, though?"

"It's alright, we're not in a hurry," he assured her quietly. "But...where did you learn that from? And why were the other girls never told about it? I'm sure they would have enjoyed it then too."

"When Su moved here, she'd never seen snow before and she hated it. It was cold and wet, and cold onto everything and lasted too long for her...but I told her it could be very beautiful as well. My mother had been known for her sword dance skills, and it was she who forged the technique of using minute amounts of ki to manipulate wind streams and shape them into recognizable forms. The wind itself, though, is not seen so she began to add other parts to it. Sand, dust, flower petals." Motoko's lips curled into a slight grin. "Snow. Even rain and hail, though the images do not come out half as clear."

"I bet if you tried, it'd still be beautiful," said Keitaro admiringly. "Even if I were to start right now and train twice as hard as you do until the day I die, I'd still never be half the sword master you are right now."

"You should not say things that are not true," stuttered Motoko, blushing furiously. "We have discussed that before, you have a great potential should you choose to cultivate such skills as I have..."

"And I have no desire to," replied Keitaro with a shrug, glancing back to see she'd finished tying her belt and was fully dressed. "Which we've also discussed."

"Yes, I know."

Keitaro sighed. Motoko still agreed with nearly everything he said, but at least they were getting to know each other better than before. "Come on," he said with a grin, opening the door and standing to the side so she could exit first. "There's a party downstairs that's waiting for us. Shall we?" Keitaro extended his arm to his wife.

She accepted it, albeit still hesitantly. "Yes, let's."

Their appearance downstairs was met with cheers and teases from Kitsune, both quickly getting caught up in the swirl of things. Hours passed, bottles of sake downed, but neither one remembered much of it and were content to let the world pass them by until the next morning...

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

And that is Chapter 6! Just a few quick disclaimers: I don't own Disney, or any of the ideas with the whole 'if you tell a wish it won't come true' etc, etc, etc. If you've seen Disney movies, you know what belongs to me and what doesn't. Just covering my butt here. 

Now on to Author's Notes: 

*Please be sure to at least skim these, I know I don't reply to ALL reviews, I just don't have the time and space, but to some especially long ones or ones that bring up certain incidents and such I do usually have a word or two in reply. Thank you!

#1. While ki manipulation is very martial-arts-ish, Keitaro has always struck me as a very caring, protective, and nurturing person. Thus, it seemed entirely plausible that he would catch on to something like 'Healing' so quickly and easily. It's far more a part of who he is than combat or fighting ever will be, that's for sure. 'Sensing' seems like it'd be a really simple thing to pick up on, though, and since he's so powerful it always seemed like he should be able to detect others more easily (aka: have a higher-powered radar system, sort of). This is no way reflects how easily he shall learn other things later on in the story. Also, this was something he felt he HAD to do. Often times people push themselves beyond 'normal' or 'possible' limits when something they care about is on the line. ^_^

#2. Grammar, argh, one of my true failings. My apologies for that, I do try but some chapters get more proof-reading than others in depending with the time frames that I have to work with and all. I am trying to catch most of it, I really am! But spell and grammar check only does so much, you know. That, and my computer's retarded. .;; About Keitaro's 'promise girl' and the whole trying to get into Toudai. If you haven't noticed, Keitaro's parents are never really encouraging as far as his entrance into the University. In fact, as I remember it in the anime, they were downright _discouraging, _telling him to get out of the house and pay his own bills if he wasn't going to choose a college he could at least get into. For them in this story, Toudai wasn't a lever to boost his self-esteem up, it was a way to tear him down more and more every time he failed. Pretty mean, I know, but....well, you'll find out more later on. ^_^

#3. About the ACT and SAT scores. As you can see, that's not always a factor in why a person chooses to go to a school. I myself made better-than-decent scores on the SAT, and could get into some better-then-decent colleges, but I'm choosing to go to a lower-ranked school because it's where I've always dreamed of going and living. Austin's there not for the programs per-say, but for the places around the college itself, including Hinata-sou. 

#4. Newbies! Yay! Oh *evil cackle* we shall have much fun with them. They shall have many varying purposes, but...yeah, a few of those should be fairly obvious. ^_~

#5. Confessing their love, aww...., I know it wasn't it this chapter but that is coming up so be sure not to miss it when it arrives!

#6. I'm not taking offers for Beta-readers. I know there's sometimes grammar issues, and I'm sure those of you that offer are good at it. But some authors have bad experiences with bad beta readers and never go back. I would be one of them. 

#7. Never assume there is only one way for a fan fiction to go. ^_~ Though because I already have my plans laid I'm not going to change it, there are many ways even a scenario like this could go wrong. Good thing this story's not listed under angst, so there's little worry of that though. 

#8. To the rest of my reviewers, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! This is the reason I update so often, cuz I love hearing from you guys so much. I actually sat down the night I finished my Senior Exit stuff and wrote most of this just cuz I wanted to get it up for you guys as quickly as I could. The fact that I didn't really go to school the next to days helped as well. ^_^;; Hope you all enjoyed it as always and don't forget, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, NO MATTER WHAT!!!

~CB~

'The faintest stirrings of a butterfly's wings can cause a tsunami on the other side of the world.'

SWORD TERMINOLOGY:

Tsuba: guard, between the blade and the handle

Fuchi: Front pommel, at the top of the handle

Kashira: rear pommel, at the end of the scabbard

Tuska: grip wrapping on the handle underneath cording, usually of tanned leather

Tsuka-ito: grip wrapping on the handle, usually of cotton cording

Saya: Scabbard

Kojori: End cap at the 'bottom' of the sheath

Koi-guchi: throat cap at the 'top' of the sheath were the sword enters

Kuri-gata: wrapping cord eyelet

Saya-Ito: wrapping on scabbard below the throat cap

These terms were used out of respect for the style of Japanese swords and the fact that there isn't an easy translation for some of the parts as they don't exist on English blades. ^_^;;

* The Orchid Katana and blade set with Wakizashi and Tanto is made by an actual sword company, I didn't make it up it belongs entirely to them and someday I SHALL own a set of it myself. ^_^ *drools* But here's the site if you wish to go see it under the katana section: www.swordmark.com 


	7. Christmas Pastimes

Chapter 7, coming through!! Man, the updates before this one just flew up, this one just kinda plodded along though…sorry! As usual a HUGE **_Thank You _**to all those who reviewed out there, much love to you all!! And now, as I'm sure you're all very impatient to see just what happens the next morning....here's chapter 7:

^_~*^_~^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~*^_~

Naru slowly pealed one eye open, the first image to hit her bleary vision being the clock, a clock that showed the time being about 20 minutes from when her test was to start. A single thought formed in her sake-clouded mind, coming through loud and clear as panic suddenly gripped her by heart and kick started her into motion with an almost electric shock.

"Oh, SHIT! I'm LATE!!!"

Scrambling to her feet, Naru ran to her room as a curious Kitsune followed, already on her second saucer of sake for the morning and feeling just fine. Searching for clean clothes and stuffing some notes in her book bag, the foxy lady just chuckled in amusement as Naru suddenly paused.

"Did Keitaro leave already?" she asked quickly.

"Don't know," admitted her friend with a shrug. "Seems unlikely he'd go without you, but no one's seen him or Motoko since they disappeared upstairs last night right before I passed out. Last thing I remember, really."

Before Kitsune could react, Naru marched across the hall and yanked the door to their room open without so much as knocking first, barging right in. "Urashima, we're-"

Her voice fled her at the sight of Motoko and Keitaro still asleep in their bed, him flat on his back with one arm around his wife's waist and the other hand entangled in the raven locks strewn across his chest and her curled up at his side with his shoulder as her pillow and her arms clasped loosely about his waist. They were both obviously dressed, as the blankets were pooled about their waists and neither one was less than decent, but their was a look of cuddly contentment about them that unnerved the pair in the doorway none the less. 

The couple woke from the sound of the door being practically ripped from its post, Motoko freezing with a very deer-in-the-headlights sort of look on her face and Keitaro just confused out of his mind. Not that Naru and Kitsune rushed to explain what was going on, they were too shocked or amused with the sight before them to say anything at all.

"Um..." Keitaro was the first to break the silence, as tactful as ever. "Why are you guys in here? It's only..." He glanced up at the clock, immediately leaping from the bed and dashing for the changing screen with the realization that they were horribly late. "AH!!"

"Sorry to wake you," teased Kitsune, winking coyly as she was the first to recover herself in all this. Motoko blushed and wrapped herself in the covers, sitting up with her head still bowed. "Though, if you don't want people barging in you aught to lock your door at night."

"We do, and we did, which puzzles me..." Motoko looked at the door, eyes widening as she saw the lock dangling rather brokenly from the door. "I suppose that would explain it, however that would have taken quite a bit of force..."

"Sorry!" cried Naru, turning a flaming red as she realized she'd been staring. "I just, um, it was late and-"

"Not time to talk, gotta run, bye!" yelled Keitaro as he went racing out the door, grabbing Naru's wrist and dragging her with him.

Motoko rose to her feet, spotting Keitaro's student I.D. on the table by the bed, forgotten in the headlong rush out the door. Quickly picking it up, he came barging back in seconds later and took it from her with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," he said, giving her a quick hug. She kissed him lightly, pushing him back gently when he tried to follow her.

"For luck," she said simply.

"Thanks again, then," he said as Naru's tenacious grasp caught him by the collar and dragged him out the door. "Bye!"

"Good bye, Keitaro-kun."

"You," said Kitsune as she put an arm around Motoko's shoulders. "Have a LOT of explaining to do. Come on!"

"Wait, where are we going?!"

"The hot springs, where else?" replied the foxy one with her trademark wink. "That's the only place I can get anything out of you, for some reason. It's like all the hot water makes you vulnerable, or something..."

"By Kami..."

Shinobu waved to them at the bottom of the stairs, heading out with Haruka for their usual groceries as Keitaro would be unable to do it that day. Su was no where to be seen, but hearing the clicks, whirs, and foreign curses emitting from her room's direction convinced the pair to leave her well enough alone.

Ami, they found as they entered the spring, was already there enjoying her usual morning bath. Kitsune snuck up behind the young woman and dumped a bucket of cold water over her head before the samurai could stop her, leaving their friend sputtering in shock as Kitsune chuckled giddily. Her mirth was short-lived, though, as she squeaked in surprise at being shoved straight into the water by a firm push from their sword-bearing friend. Surfacing to the laughing pair, she sighed and shook out her short hair as Motoko doused herself with the usual cold water and gave herself a quick scrub before lowering herself a great deal more gracefully into the water.

"I would dunk you, but I think she took care of that for me, oh drowned fox," said Ami with a satisfied chuckle.

"I'd like to see you try," retorted Kitsune with an odd smirk on her face. "Anyways, you looked very cozy this morning, Motoko-chan."

The said young woman shrugged, attempting to keep herself calm though she wasn't able to completely banish the blush that spread across her cheeks. "Is there some I should not have been?"

"What's she talking about?" asked Ami, a confused look on her face.

"Naru burst in their room this morning, and found the married couple all nicely cuddled in bed," explained Kitsune mischievously, Ami blushing for the sake of her friend as Motoko completely lost the battle and turned as red as a prize tomato. "So tell me, Motoko-chan, was he unusually smooth in his moves last night, or has that become a common occurrence? I wonder what it would've taken for you to get that close to begin with, too."

"It is none of your business."

"Aww, come on, you must've found another word to besides 'gentle' to describe his bedtime ways by now," prodded Kitsune mercilessly. 

"I feel no obligation to answer your questions."

"I pay you rent, and I take Su for you every other week," pointed out Kitsune.

"The rent all tenants pay, and we give you a bottle of sake every week for your time with Su!" retorted Motoko, frowning in annoyance.

"That is so worth more than one bottle of sake! Not all of us were raised to endure hours of pain on end, sword girl."

"Not that you are coherent enough to know the difference between pain and a hangover at that point most of time, hm?"

"If I may suggest something," broke in Ami before things could get more heated than they were. "What if, every other week, part of the deal with Kitsune taking Su is she gets to ask you any one question . That's free, and while she'd get a chance to think over her question ahead of time she'd only get to ask ONE. And since she's been doing that for a couple of months, today she gets to ask, say, four questions."

"I'll take it!" said Kitsune immediately, extending her hand so they could pinky promise it. "I'll even throw in the guarantee I won't bug either of you about less rent until after this summer, and I won't ask the questions unless it's just you and me. 

"I feel as if I am about to sell my soul to the devil," commented Motoko hesitantly as she slowly extended her pinky, linking it with Kitsune's firmly.

"Not your soul, hun," came the sly reply. "Just your brain. Or what's contained inside it, anyways."

"Well, I'd better get back to the Tea Shop and open up before Haruka gets back," said Ami as she rose from the water, leaving the poor kendoist to her fate. "Later, you two."

Kitsune grinned, deciding to go straight for the kill without beating around the bush. "Now, for my first question...have you had mad passionate sex, or any other kind of sex with your hubby yet?"

Motoko looked her straight in the eye. "No."

That brought a sight of disappointment, but not one the info-aholic couldn't work around. "Hell, that's gonna put a limit on things...alright, second question then. How far did you get before that demon showed up? The details were rather vague there after all, nothing past rumpled clothes with the other layers already taken off. Say like, what base?"

Motoko frowned, obviously perplexed as she tried to understand the meaning behind the word. "Base? I'm afraid  I do not understand."

Her companion shrugged, as if it should be obvious though she explained it none the less. "Think of bases as in like the diamond they use in baseball?"

"I do not see what that has to do with relations between a man and a woman," murmured the samurai in confusion.

Kitsune rolled her eyes. "Just hang with me a sec! Each base represents a 'stage' in a way. First would be kissing, with or without tongue, second he's going up your shirt, third he's down your pants with his hands, and a homerun would mean you're not a virgin anymore."

"Oh..." Motoko seemed to think on that, retracing the steps of that night before shivering slightly as if in pleasure as she replied quietly. "I would suppose second, then...yes, second. Or, perhaps part of the way there...? Is it possible to be between bases?"

"Sort of. Have you ever gone that far with him against since you've gotten back here?" prodded Kitsune greedily, trying to get a good gauge on just how the two stood with each other as their actual relationship with each other was rarely seen by the others. "And if so when."

Cursing her inability to lie effectively in such situations, Motoko sighed as she blushed. "Once, the first night we were back at Hinata-sou together. We were both more than a little drunk, and things ran a little warm for awhile." She coughed as she attempted to regain control of herself once more. "That is three," she added after a few moments of silence. "You only have one more."

"Oh, I know, believe me I'm hunting for a good one." So, they were close, but not that physically close yet. Still, there had to be some little detail there she had yet to dig out of her married friend that she hadn't asked yet. Kitsune closed her eyes, opening the right one suddenly to pin her wary companion with a triumphant look.

Motoko quietly gulped, inching away slightly. _Oh hell, I'm dead. I may be the warrior of our group, but she has us all beat hands down when it comes to prying information out of others. Please, I pray this is not too painful..._

"My fourth and final question is..." stated Kitsune, drawing it out as long as she could to watch the usually unmovable samurai squirm. "How does your dearest Keitaro kiss?"

"What?!" Her eyes were so big, Kitsune swore she thought they'd pop straight out of her head. 

"You heard me, kendo girl, and now that I know you remember the details of your little 'encounters' with him, I'm sure you could describe them too."

"How can I describe something I have nothing to compare it to?!"

"Do your best, it's not like I'm grading you but a deal is a deal and you have to say something."

Motoko hesitated, her words coming only a few at a time with pauses occasionally as she sought the best words or phrase possible. "Gentle, but you already know that...not demanding or begging...inviting and warm, usually..." Kitsune held her breath as Motoko went on, soaking in every work with the air of a professional snoop. "He tastes...I am unsure of what he tastes like, actually. But it is like nothing I have tasted before in my life. Yes, I do find his kisses to be enjoyable and...exciting at times. I believe I understand now why everyone is so concerned about who their first kiss will come from, and when."

"Were you satisfied with your first kiss?"

"Yes, very. Though, I was not exactly in control of myself at the time."

"None of us ever are, hun, that's the great part of it all." Kitsune sat back, unusually sated with all this new info floating around her mind as her companion fidgeted nervously.

"Eh...Kitsune?" she said after awhile, obviously hesitant as she did.

"Yeah?"

"If I may ask you something...? For you did get one more question than was your due share..."

"Shoot, hun, that's what I'm here for."

"Er...what would a suitable gift for one's husband be?"

Kitsune's eyes opened fully in surprise. "You mean you haven't gotten Keitaro anything yet?? Hun, it's only a few days 'till Christmas!"

"I know that!" snapped Motoko, rising from the water quickly. "If you do not wish to assist me, you only need to say so."

The foxy lady caught the samurai girl's arm, a grin on her face. "I didn't say that. Hurry up and get changed, my friend, we're going to the mall!"

.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.

Keitaro sat among the other students in the huge room, bent over his test and scribbling in his answers furiously. Naru was a few seats in front of him, only her back and the tips of her braids visible as she hunched protectively over her work. Plowing through the questions, Keitaro felt his heart constrict in panic as he ran across a page of math equations he didn't know how to solve. The equivalent was much like that of a charging bull running into a brick wall, and he could feel a result similar to that as his attention scattered in several directions at once.

_Oh no, what if the rest of the test goes like this?? I'm not that far through it yet, and if I can't finish it I'm sure to fail..._ On the verge of full-out panic, he suddenly went still as he felt the ghost of warm lips touching his and _'For luck_' reverberated through his mind. Sighing slowly, Keitaro marked the page and skipped past it to the problems he did know how to do. Getting back into the rhythm again, he chugged along steadily. Everything was gonna be alright, he could do this. He could master this test.

He hoped.

o.0~o.0~o.0~o.0~o.0~o.0~o.0~o.0~o.0~o.0~o.0~o.0~o.0~o.0~o.0~o.0~o.0

Motoko followed Kitsune as the foxy lad wove her way in and out of the daytime crowds, coming to a stop at the Food Court where she picked up a bottle of beer and sat at one of the small side tables.

"Why are we stopping here?" inquired Motoko as she sat as well, obviously feeling out of place in her surroundings. "I thought the point of this excursion was  to help me in the finding of a gift for Keitaro."

"Yeah, but I just realized I have no idea what Keitaro likes so you're going to have to help me out in this a little," replied Kitsune lightly. "Now, generally married wives seem to get their husbands ties or socks or golf clubs or something like that, but you and Keitaro are hardly ordinary."

"Then...it would not be appropriate for me to purchase such things for him?" asked Motoko, slightly puzzled.

"Well, it might be a nice gesture but it'd be as empty as air, really. If you're gonna buy something, make it a gift that'll mean something to you both."

"Oh." The swordswoman mulled over this as Kitsune contentedly sipped her beer.

"You could get him some new cologne," she offered after a couple of minutes had lapsed. "What kind does he wear, anyways?"

"None, that I know of," admitted Motoko hesitantly. A small, reflective smile crept on her face as she added mostly to herself, "Not that he needs it..."

"Earth to Motoko!"  called Kitsune, her companion focusing back on the present with a blush. "Well, not ties or cologne...there is one thing you could give him that no guy in his right mind would say no to."

"What is that?"

Motoko was sure she was going to regret those words the moment she said them, Kitsune leaning forward in a conspiratorial manner with a wink. "Yourself."

"Myself? I do not..." The meaning of it suddenly hit her over the back of the head like a two-by-four, the swordswoman blushing profusely as she sputtered quietly in denial.

"It'd be easy," went on Kitsune, planning it all out in her mind. "Some black leather bits, and you wouldn't even have to buy all those, I'll lend you a few. Though you might prefer to go with a silk teddy or something like that...the shop's right over there, you can see it from here, if you wanna go take a look at what they've got. A few hours alone as a gift from the rest of us, and I'm sure I could swing that without our youngest friends knowing if you want..."

"No." Motoko's response was low, but clear, Kitsune sighing in disappointment as she did. "I would rather burn within all nine hells than shame myself in that manner."

"Oh well. So, no you, no cologne, and no ties...well, shirts might work. What's his favorite brand?"

"Generally he tends towards the sweaters and buttoned up collared shirts when he is out doing something other than working on the Inn, but I did not notice any brand in particular while doing our laundry."

Kitsune winked. "Humbled to menial tasks, eh? Still, we might be able to go on the shirts route. Come on, there's a shop right over there in nice clothing and I think it'll be easy to find what we're looking for."

"Very well." 

Together they got up and walked towards the store, Kitsune heading straight for the Men's Department as Motoko reluctantly followed. Beginning to browse through what selections they had, something clicked in the foxy lady's mind that she'd forgotten to ask.

"Hey, Motoko-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What sort of a budget are we working with here?"

"Money's not an issue," Motoko assured her with a shrug. "It is more important that a suitable gift is found."

"Alrightly, then. What do you think of these two? I'm leaning more towards the red, but I can't quite remember what the color of his eyes are..."

Time passed as they argued the merits of different shirts, finally settling on three they could agree on. Purchasing their choices and with the department bag hanging safely from Motoko's hand the pair was just about to leave when something caught the sword girl's eye.

"Kitsune, go on ahead without me," she called suddenly. "I will return shortly on my own." The foxy lady turned only to lose sight of her tall friend, glimpsing her only once more and headed in the general direction of the lingerie store she'd pointed out earlier. 

Chuckling to herself, she congratulated herself on a successful day of meddling as she exited the mall with a slight saunter in her steps. Oh, if she was right, Keitaro was in for one hell of a surprise.

Motoko stroke along confidently, by passing the store Kitsune had wanted to go into to turn into the quaint shop next door. The sign over the entrance read 'Ye Ole Art Shoppe', and she perused over the items on the window shelves before walking inside.

"Evening, miss," greeted the old man behind the register with a friendly but respectful grin. "Something I can help you with?"

"Yes," she replied carefully with a shy nod. "My husband, he has great artistic talent sketching things he has seen, but he has never been granted the ability to expand his talents beyond what he could teach himself. Could there be a such a gift that would satisfy that here?"

"A sketcher, you say?" The old man hopped from his stool, shuffling towards the shelves as he did. "You look a bit young to be married, ma'am, but I believe this shall suit your needs none the less."

~_~%~_~%~_~%~_~%~_~%~_~%~_~%~_~%~_~%~_~%~_~%~_~%~_~

Keitaro was the first in line for his test scores the moment they came out, leaving Naru to scramble after him as he rushed towards the bus station. 

"Hey, wait up!" she cried as she almost lost sight of him a few times. "Kami, that guy's fast when he's in a hurry!"

"Come on, come on, come on..." Keitaro stood by the empty tracks, waitin impatiently for it to arrive. Naru just barely managed to reach his side as it pulled into the station, grabbing onto his coat as he practically leapt aboard incidentally pulling her along with him.

"Baka!" she yelled as she barely managed to keep her balance, but Keitaro was beyond even noticing her insults at this point. He stared intently at the front of the train, almost as if by will alone he could somehow make it go faster. Finally it reached their station and he jumped out, making a bee-line for the Inn while ducking and dodging through the afternoon crowds.

He ran up the steps of the Inn, Naru barely keeping up as she jogged after him. "Urashima, what's the rush?! Just open it and see what your score is, baka!"

"I can't!" he called back as he opened the door and kicked off his shoes. "It's bad luck!"

"Bad luck?! What the hell are you talking about, you freak!"

"It just is!" Spotting Kitsune on the couch, he waved to her with a grin. "Hey, Kitsune-san! Have you seen Motoko-chan around?"

"She just got home, so I would guess she's upstairs," she replied with a sly grin. "You looking forward to Christmas, Keitaro?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" He paused at the bottom of the steps, thrown off by the random subject change.

"Just a hunch that you might be more surprised on Christmas day than you thought!!"

"Ok...well, thanks for the warning...? See you later."

"Yeah, later."

"What was she talking about, more surprised than I thought?" wondered Keitaro under his breath as he took the steps two at a time, glancing back over his shoulder in confusion when he reached the top of the steps. "Oh well, guess I'll find out Christmas day."

He reached his room and tried to open the door, surprised to find a new lock already in place and apparently in use. Knocking, he called, "Motoko-chan? Are you in there?"

"Keitaro? Oh! Sorry, just a moment..." There was the sound of papers rustling and a drawer sliding shut before the bolt slid back and he was able to enter the room. "My apologies, I was finishing some wrapping..."

Seeing the mess of paper and tape on the low table, Keitaro just grinned with an understanding nod as she resumed her place there. "Oh, that's alright."

"How was it?" she asked as he came and sat down beside her, turning so they were facing each other.

"I don't know," he admitted sheepishly as he put the sealed envelope in her hands carefully. "I want you to open it."

"Me? But I-"

"For luck," he added shyly, meeting her eyes with his own before she nodded slightly. "Also...if I don't pass, don't tell me by how much. I just wanna know if I got high enough to make it or not."

"Very well." Her nimble fingers easily opened the sealed flap and pulled out the folded sheets of paper. Her sigh of relief and immediate smile told him everything he needed to know, though, whopping for joy as he jumped and danced about the room.

"I passed! I passed! I passed! By how much? What was my score and rank?"

"They are not as exceptional as last time, but both commendable none the less. You placed near the middle of the group," admitted the samurai girl as she carefully read over the charts with his points of interest highlighted. "Narusegawa-san scored much higher than you, but she was ranked highest of the first year applicants last fall. You both should be very pleased."

"I, for one, am!"

"You two in here?"

Motoko immediately swept several of the gifts off the table onto the floor on the other side where they couldn't be seen, sighing in relief that they were out of sight as Naru suddenly stuck her head in the door. "Did you not learn your lesson to knock this morning?" she asked with mock severity, earning herself a blush from the elder girl. 

"Er...well...I did call first, this time. Anyways, we're having a party downstairs to celebrate! I assume he passed from that racket I heard?"

"Yeah, isn't it great?!" gushed Keitaro. 

"I still scored higher," she replied with a flippant shrug of pride. "Betcha can't get that high on the next test!"

"Oh, we'll see about that."

"Whatever. Just don't be late, we're gonna start in a couple of hours, ok?"

"We won't!"

Keitaro chuckled as Motoko brought the unwrapped gifts back into the open with a sigh. "Should I leave you alone to finish this?" he asked politely. "Seeing as I've managed to disrupt you enough as it is already."

"No, in fact I would appreciate your help, if you do not mind...?" She looked up at him, a masked look on her face as if unsure of offering such a thing. "There is nothing here you cannot see, but...you do not have to stay if you do not wish to. I'm sure you have many other things to attend to, as Manager."

Keitaro smiled, the warmth that radiated from his smile melting her insides little by little until she felt like she was nothing more than a little puddle of Motoko-goo. "I'd love to. Who's this for?" He help up a fuzzy monkey with a bunch of bananas in hand.

"Su-chan, if you have not noticed she is rather addicted to her bananas," replied Motoko as she pulled herself back together and nudged a roll of paper and some scissors towards him. 

"What did you get for Ami and Austin, if I may ask?" he inquired as she began to tie ribbons on a few of the already wrapped gifts.

"These two packages here are their gifts," she replied, motioning to the set of boxes in her lap. "A kimono from her and a traditional robe and belt for him similar to your own. They expressed a desire to own their own upon arrival, and each was quite helpful in giving the measurements for the other."

"I bet. Who's that leather book for?"

"Shinobu-chan. It is several of my family's more famous recipes, simply for her own reference. 

"And let me guess, this is Kitsune's right?" he chuckled, motioning to the bottle she'd just picked up.

"I do not approve of most of her ways, but she has modulated her tastes more towards that of a connoisseur rather than that of a drunkard on most occasions," she replied lightly. "Besides the fact that she is the only one of drinking age who would appreciate such a gift here at the Inn."

"Oba-san enjoys a good cup of sake occasionally," pointed out Keitaro, just to be contradictory.

"Yes, but her gift is this." Motoko pulled out a wooden fan painted with a beautiful garden scene across it. "Your aunt is quite the collector, though she does not care to broadcast it. I believe only myself and Hina-san know how in depth her collection is, though my knowledge is only through helping her move it into safer storage a few years ago."

"I'll keep that in mind when I go shopping for her," said Keitaro with an embarrassed grin. "I'm actually really behind in buying things for people this year, what with trying to keep this place running smoothly and studying for my exams..."

"No one would fault you for not presenting each with a gift on your first year here," Motoko assured him lightly, neatly writing out Kitsune's name on the card before taping it to the bottle. "Things such as meaningful gifts take time..."

"I still feel like I have a responsibility to get them something," replied Keitaro with a frown, puffing his chest out slightly. "I am the Manager after all!"

Motoko looked at him a moment, almost as if considering something before she spoke. "Should you wish you to share in the responsibility of giving gifts...there are none here so personal you could not share in the claim of them," she offered tentively, fiddling with a strand of her hair nervously. "It might be considered appropriate...?"

Keitaro blinked in surprise at her unselfish request. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Motoko shook her head slightly, though her expression was still guarded in uncertainty . "No, I would not."

"Well, that would be great!" He gave her a warm hug, sighing in relief as she allowed herself to be folded in his arms but only hesitantly reciprocated the action with a heavy blush. "I had absolutely NO idea what to get for some people, like Ami or Su or even my Aunt Haruka, it's been so long since I've seen her. Thank you SO SO SO SO SOOOO much!!"

"Ah...you are welcome." She pulled back from his enthusiastic embrace, albeit reluctantly. "Though had you asked, I would have done so from the very beginning..."

"Of course, you'd be too polite to offer it until I brought it up, and I'd be too stubborn to do so 'cuz I think I can save the world on my own," laughed Keitaro, once again marveling at his own supposed stupidity. "Well, it's taken care of now, and that's what matters." They kept working for a little while longer, Keitaro picking up a small leather photo album that appeared to already be full. "Who's this for?"

"Naru-san. She has a great affinity for pictures of all sorts," came the simple reply. "If you wish to look through the pictures in there, there is a box beside your foot that contains the same pictures, among others." Keitaro handed it over to her, picking up the box and sifting through it carefully as she wrapped the gift. 

"Going somewhere?" he inquired as she stood, taking the gifts with her. 

"To put these away where they will not be found, and then to some practice before I must change for tonight's gathering," she replied respectfully. "Is there anything you require of me?"

"No, just wondering," he replied, looking up at her with a smile. "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

"Ok."

He flipped through the pictures as she left the room, shifting to a more comfortable position with his back against the wall as he did. Several were of most of the other girls, taken at different festivals or special occasions such as birthday parties or vacations over the course of the several years she'd been there. 

Beach shots, school scenes, bits around the Inn, people when they'd just woke up, Naru standing there with a triumphant grin covered in mud with a flagged stick in hand (he wasn't sure he wanted to know what that was about) among many, many others. He finally reached the bottom of the stack finding two shots that were obviously recent but were somehow out of order with the rest. 

The first was of Motoko herself, taken when she wasn't looking with her arm outstretched to accept her sisters bird on her wrist and a fine breeze blowing her hair back from her face. She had an odd little smile on her face, the one that warmed her heart when she was with her family and made her face light up beautifully. He picked it up and set it aside, deciding she probably wouldn't mind if he borrowed it and he had a mind to sketch it later on if he could. 

The second was a bit more startling than the first, as it included himself as well and was probably the only one that included just the two of them in existence that he knew of. He remembered the day quite clearly, Motoko had been working herself silly after being healed to regain her skills and he'd insisted she take a break with him sitting in the shade for a few moments one afternoon. Not that they'd been doing anything other than talking, but they must've fallen asleep together for the next thing he remembered was seeing the sun set as Shinobu's cry for dinner roused him from his slumber laying stretched out on the deck. His wife was up and gathering her things already, which made him wonder if she'd slept as well, however here was all the proof he needed. Her back was against the wall, legs crossed indian style with him sprawled unceremoniously over her lap and her head resting over her crossed arms on his back. 

They were both obviously fast asleep, but somehow he could see things in her that were only obvious during her times of peaceful slumber, for that was the only time when all her guards were down. The kind softness hidden behind her hard masks, the gentle curve of her lips hidden behind sever looks, her complete ease that was all but erased with her alert poise she maintained during the day. His mouth was opened in a snore with a bit of drool at the side of his mouth, but hers was curved in a content smile, with her hair falling across her face in a graceful sweep that gave her an angelic look. Taking that one as well, he placed the rest back in the box and put it on her desk before slipping the pair of pictures in his notebook for later on. 

Walking out the door, he whistled to himself as he headed for the stairs where he knew some of the others would be busy with the decorations. Just because it was partially in his honor didn't mean it got him out of his duty to help. 

:*(O:*(O:*(O:*(O:*(O:*(O:*(O:*(O:*O(:O*(O:*(O:*(O:*(O:*(O:*(O:*(O:*(

"This isn't fair!" Shinobu buried her head in her pillow, hiding her tears as much as she could as she listened to the others in the Inn around her preparing for the party that night. Crumpling up the letter that was the source of her latest anxieties she dropped it in the trashcan with a vengeful sniff. How could they do that to her, were things really that bad at home?

Hearing steps approaching her room, she quickly wiped off her face and took a few deep breaths to calm herself as best she could. 

"Shinobu-chan?" Su stood outside her locked door, obviously puzzled as Shinobu almost never locked her door. "Are you in there?"

"Yes, Su-chan. What do you want?" She strove bravely to keep her voice from wavering, and barely succeeded in doing so.

"Come on! Haruka-san said she needs some help with the baking, and you're the only one that knows how to make the cooked fish-thingies just the way Naru likes 'em!"

"Oh...ok." Shinobu paused, knowing her eyes would be red and need to be washed before she could convinced anyone she was fine. She couldn't let them know she was weak and emotional, not when they were all so strong, even Sempai though his strength was more of the heart. She had to be strong like all of them, no matter what. "Um...I have to change though, and go to the bathroom, so...you go without me and I'll be there in a minute, ok?"

"Ok! Just hurry up, so we're not late! This is a big party, you know."

"I will!"

"See you there!"

Shinobu sighed as she quickly put on some different clothes so her story would be plausible and rushed to the bathroom and scrubbed her face clean after making sure the coast was clear. She's be strong for them, and for herself, after all it wouldn't be much longer before she wouldn't have the other residents around to help her anymore. She had to learn to stand on her own two feet, without anyone's help ever again. 

Or at least she hoped she could.

^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^

Ami worked with Keitaro to move the furniture around a little so they'd have a little more room for their usual fun and games before setting up the drinks, ice, and cups that would be needed as well.

"Excited about Christmas?" she asked as she lit some festive lanterns and set them around the room. 

"Yeah, but I haven't really gotten Motoko anything yet," replied Keitaro with a nervous look on his face. "I mean, I did get her something, but not that I have it I don't know if I should give it to her or not."

"It is something she might not like? Or it might not fit?" asked Ami curiously. "Like a new dress or kimono...?"

"No, it's more complicated that that," replied Keitaro slowly. "I mean...you've heard at least partially how we got to be married, right? It...our marriage wasn't exactly in the traditional setting, and I'm not sure how she'd take it if I gave her this...gift."

"Well..." Ami considered his words, then raised one brow slightly. "This isn't for some twisted fantasy of yours, is it? Cuz I'd knock you out cold if I were your wife if it were and that's what you got me for Christmas."

"No no no!! Nothing like that!! I just..." Keitaro trailed off, shaking his head slightly. "I probably shouldn't have gotten it at all, but I thought it was perfect for her..."

"Taking what you said, I'm assuming it's not getting her a new sword, right?" prodded Ami gently.

"Keitaro sighed. "I wanted to get her something like that, but I wouldn't know where to start and with all this studying there hasn't been time for me to read up on it enough to make an educated decision on what she would need," he admitted with a shrug. "Swords have never really been my thing, outside of drawing them."

"You come along with me then," said Ami as she grabbed him by the arm, dragging him up the stairs. "Just in case that present of yours falls through, I have just the sword for you..."

o.0;;!o.0;;!o.0;;!o.0;;!o.0;;!o.0;;!o.0;;!o.0;;!o.0;;!o.0;;!o.0;;!o.0;;!o.0;;!o.0;;

Naru barely managed to dodge her way out of the path of an ecstatic Su zooming her way through the halls, unable to do more than shake her head slightly in light of her merriment. Slipping into her room she changed into one of her more conservative skirt and shirt sets. No real reason to show off when there weren't any guys to show off to, and she wouldn't want to see what would happen should Motoko or Ami ever decide to get jealous for some reason.

Coming downstairs, the majority of the crew was already present and enjoying themselves to the fullest with trays of food and drinks set off to the side. Keitaro and Austin sat across from each other, holding a loud debate of some sort as Kitsune teased a blushing Motoko about who knows what. 

"You are wrong and you know it!" declared Austin as Ami came and sat down with them, tossing hi a can of beer. "Just admit it, you lost!"

"Never! The guy can't sing, and on top of that he's not even cool!"

"What're you two arguing about?" she asked in puzzlement.

"American Idol, the first one," replied Austin, glaring at Keitaro as he did. "Clay can to sing. You're just jealous."

"He. Can. Not. I can't believe he got as far as he did, the skinny little wimp, he was a total loser!"

"You two are very strange," she said, backing away as she did. "Guys aren't supposed to talk about other guys like that..."

"Yeah, well...we're special."

"Hell yeah, you are...so special, I'm just gonna leave you to be special together for awhile."

"You're still wrong," snapped Austin, oblivious to some of the implications of that statement.

"I am not!"

"GERONIMO!!"

"ACK!!"

Keitaro went down hard with Su hanging about his neck, managing to at least keep himself from hitting the table as he went and breaking his fall on his arms.

"Gotcha!" she giggled, ruffling his hair before bouncing off again.

Keitaro groaned for a moment, shaking his head to relieve his vision of its multitude of spots and the ache of having her hang from him like that in his neck. Rising back up to his feet, he caught sight of Motoko talking with Naru by the food table. She'd put her hair up, letting only a few shorted strands hang about her face, and the blush that had spread across her cheeks from her conversation with Kitsune remained ever so slightly, just enough to highlight her pale cheeks with its rosy tint.

"Having fun staring?" commented Kitsune as she appeared at Keitaro's side out of the blue. 

"Hm? Oh! Uh...yeah, I guess." He blushed hotly, only doing so all the most as Kitsune laughed at him. "I mean..."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna give you too hard a time tonight," she assured him with a wink. "It's a party partially in your honor, and Motoko gave me enough info to sate even this gossip hunter for a few days."

The ronin paused, confusion apparent on his face. "Wait...what did she tell you about?"

"You'll have to ask her yourself," she replied coyly. "Confidential info and all."

"Right..."

"Drinking time!" declared the foxy lady suddenly, pulling a few bottles of hard liquor out thin air.

"Ah...no thanks," said Ami with a flushed face. 

"Don't hold your drink too well?" teased Kitsune with a wink.

"Well...no, not really. Beer's really my limit."

"Not that she has to worry that much when I'm around, I won't let her do anything too stupid," added Austin cockily. "And yes I can hold my drink." He puffed his chest out only to double over a moment later with a gasp as Ami elbowed him in the gut.

"Down, boy."

Everyone looked in surprise as Haruka chuckled, the sound so strange to all there are she rarely showed any sort of humor. "She has you whipped, Austin," she commented lightly. "And I know she's not giving you anything back for it either. Are you going to let her get away with that?"

"Do I look like I have a death wish?" he replied, sweating nervously. "I'd rather be alive and whipped than dead and free! Besides." He winked at her roguishly. "She's kinda cute, so I think I'll keep her around for awhile yet."

"Smart move."

Ami blushed, but still stuck her tongue out at him. "Dork."

"Brat."

"Ignoramus."

"But a sweet one!"

"Why do Ami-chan and Austin-san always fight?" whispered Su to Motoko, a puzzled look on her face. "They're not brother and sister, are they?"

"No, I believe it may be what Kitsune refers to as 'flirting'," she replied slowly.

"Flirting? Is that good to eat?"

"No, it is not something you eat. When Ami flirts with Austin, or he flirts back it supposedly means they like each other."

"Then why would you call someone you like an 'Ignor-something-or-other'?"

"It must be the foreign version," the elder girl mused lightly. "I do not really know, I suppose you shall have to ask Ami later on."

"Do you flirt with Keitaro?" Su nuzzled her cheek against Motoko's curiously. "Does that mean you like him like Ami likes Austin?"

"Well...I-"

"Banana pie time!!" called Shinobu from the doorway of the kitchen, coming out laden with a few of Su's all time favorite treats.

"YEAH!!"

"Having fun?" asked Keitaro as Motoko came and sat between him and Austin, who was still teasing a playfully growling Ami. 

"It is as enjoyable as ever," she replied with a slight smile. "Su-chan is as curious as ever, though."

"Younger ones always seem to ask the questions that are the hardest to answer," he chuckled in reply, scratching the back of his head as he did. Glancing around, he added, "I was wondering if I could ask you a question, though..."

"Of course," she said immediately, pouring herself some of the punch from the big bowl in the table and taking an experimental sip only to find it very much to her liking. "You may ask me anything you desire."

"Oh, right...well, Kitsune said something about you giving her information...?" Keitaro paused, coughing as Motoko's face turned a noticeable shade of red. "I was just wondering...what you told her. Incase it comes up later or something."

"Uhh..." Keitaro blinked, surprised as Motoko actually, for the first time since he'd met her, seemed to be at a complete loss of words. She glared across the room at Kitsune, who just waved sweetly in reply, before turning back to him slowly. "It was not particularly interesting..." she hedged slowly, the wheels in her mind whirring as fast as they'd go so she could get out of it without telling a lie. "It was just...'girl talk.'"

"Girl talk?" Keitaro cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Oh...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know, I was just curious."

She hesitated, then replied slowly, "If you so ask, I would tell you all of it..."

"No, that's alright," he replied quickly, noting the relief that spread across her face as he did. "I think that's just one of those things guys are supposed to leave alone."

"Thank you..." She nodded once, giving him an appreciative look as he just grinned back.

The rest of the night past on with its usual wild drunken Kitsune, laughing Shinobu and Naru, and hyperactive Su with Motoko and Keitaro somehow finding their places among them as well. Sometime around midnight the different residents found their way to their respective rooms, Kitsune remaining on the couch as usual. The next day there were a few hangovers, and Naru luxuriated in the feel of her bed for many more hours than usual past sunup for she figured she deserved a break after her months on months of studying. 

It didn't matter though, for their Winter Break started that very morning, and they spent the next few lazing about doing as they pleased as Naru was. The days filled with friendly banter and long naps, and the nights with parties or get-togethers among close friends, it was everything one could hope for in a school break. Eventually it came to Christmas eve, everyone excited and willing to go to bed early for once as they'd all be expected to rise early the next morning .

Motoko and Su stood beside the lit and decorated tree, arranging the cookies by the chimney there so they'd be sure to be seen. Finally getting it all to her satisfaction, the younger girl leapt upon her companion's back and hugged her tightly.

"Are you sure he's gonna come?" asked Su curiously as Motoko carried her up the stairs, shutting off the lights on their way as they were the last ones to leave the bottom floor. "Is he gonna like the milk'n'cookies we left him?"

"I see no reason why he should not," replied Motoko as she slid the door open with her foot, Su jumping down and racing towards the bed with a grin on her face. Snuggling under the covers, she watched as Motoko quickly changed with Keitaro out of sight behind the screen and slipped into bed with her. Wrapping her skinny little arms around Motoko's waist the moment the samurai girl had herself arranged in the bed, she was out like a light and fell fast asleep. 

"You asleep?" whispered Keitaro as he came from behind the screen in his usual sleep shirt and pants, about to turn off the lamp. 

"No," she replied quietly, turning to look at him quizzically. "Why do you ask?"

"I found an old Santa costume while looking around for some other stuff," he replied softly as he turned out the light and laid beside her, only holding her hand loosely as Su was with them. "Do you think it'd be cheesy to surprise everyone with it?"

"Su and Shinobu would enjoy it," she murmured sleepily, her eyes closing as her voice drifted off as she joined Su in the lands of nod. "And it might...make the others...smile..."

"I'll do it then," he said to himself, watching the pair sleep and giving Motoko's hand a gentle squeeze before he dozed off himself. "Just to see them all smile..."

#0.0#*#0.0#*#0.0#*#0.0#*#0.0#*#0.0#*#0.0#*##0.0#*#0.0#*#0.0#

Su's eyes popped open exactly at midnight, quietly creeping out of bed and making sure to leave a pillow in her place with the covers situated around her guardian's stomach as if she'd never left at all. Slipping out of the room, she flipped on her night vision/heat sensor goggles and began to sneak her way down the hall. Seeing a blurb of red up ahead, she sent a scan through the known residents of the Inn and quickly came up with a match. "Shinobu-chan?"

"Yes?" came the timid reply. "Is that you, Su-chan?"

The younger girl snorted quietly. "Who else would it be? Come on, we gotta hurry, though, if we're gonna catch that mad scientist guy..."

"I still don't see how Santa Claus is a mad scientist," sighed Shinobu, sticking close to her friend as they crept down the stairs. A few months ago a mission like this would've been impossible to do using the stairs, but with the ever watchful manager having fixed all the squeaks and creaks in the old staircase they were able to descend without a sound. 

"He's go reindeer and a sleigh that flies, and he's somehow figured out how to make himself shrink so he can get down chimneys of all shape and sizes without getting stuck. Then there's the loads and loads of presents, probably some sort of super-radioactive assembly line that works faster than the blink of an eye. That, and he's somehow made himself flame resistant, probably through some DNA reconfiguration...if I could learn his secrets, I might stand a chance of world domination by 16 instead of 21...think of all the time I'd save!"

Shinobu sweated, unable to decide if her friend was being serious or just joking as she usually did as Su busied herself with dragging out the equipment she'd stashed around the place earlier. "Right..."

Whistling lightly, Su began to set her trap as Shinobu curled up on the couch and waited, watching as the wires were laid, the bait prepared, and adjustments made until the whole thing was perfectly balanced. 

"What now?" asked Shinobu as they hid behind the arm of the couch.

"Now, we wait..."

§_§~§_§~§_§~§_§~§_§~§_§~§_§~§_§~§_§~§_§~§_§~§_§~§_§~§_§~§_§

Keitaro rose well before the rest would by experience, quickly changing after making sure Motoko was still asleep. Assuming the lump beside her under the covers as Su, he left them alone and crept down the stairs while putting on the beard he'd scrounged up and adjusting his had so it wouldn't fall off.

All he had to do was grab the bag of goodies he'd stashed under the kitchen counters and come make an appearance as soon as the majority of the tenants were downstairs. Perfectly and totally simple, completely fool proof, and in no way at all possible for him to get hurt unless it was by being hugged to death. Or at least that's what he thought. 

Spotting the cookies Motoko and Su had set out, his stomach grumbled hungrily. Guessing the real Santa hadn't been hungry, his fingers began to inch towards them. Giving into the rationalization Su and Shinobu would be crushed if their 'offering' wasn't 'accepted', he picked one up and took a bite.

Hearing something snap, he looked down to see a nearly invisible net of thin wires snap up, wrapping him in their unyielding confines and leaving him to hang sideways in midair.

"AHHH!!"

-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-

Motoko woke suddenly, finding herself alone in bed and wondering why something felt very, very wrong. Keitaro wasn't beside her, but that wasn't unusual. Feeling on her other side, she realized Su was gone as well and instinctively knew they hadn't gone together. Pushing herself up, she threw on some pants and opened the door just in time to catch the sound of a wire snapping and Keitaro screaming in the main room below.

"AHHH!!"

♥_♥@♥_♥@♥_♥@♥_♥@♥_♥@♥_♥@♥_♥@♥_♥@♥_♥@♥_♥@♥_♥@♥_♥

Su woke as the wire to her trap was tripped, whooping crazily as she pulled out a rocket launcher and planted herself firmly in front of her 'prey'. "Shinobu-chan, wake up! We got him!!"

"Auu?" The young girl woke, peeking around the edge of the couch nervously. "Are you alright, sir? Please, just tell my friend what she wants to know, so no one gets hurt!" She hid once more as Keitaro only groaned in reply, thrashing about helplessly in the trap.

"That's right, I'm gonna pump every bit of info outta you I can get!" Su grinned maniacally as she cocked the rocket launcher. "Don't make me use this sucker, either. So, how does the sleigh  fly? Where's your reindeer? How do you warp time so you cover the whole world in one night? Come on now, speak up you old fart!"

"I'm not Santa!" cried Keitaro as he wriggled around helplessly. "I was just pretending to be, Su-chan!!" 

She sneered at hm, setting her sights on the poor ronin and ominously placing her finger on the trigger. "Don't you Su-chan me! A fake, eh? How'd he find out I was gonna try and trap him? Mind reading? A spy? Or are YOU the spy?"

Keitaro almost wet himself in fear, struggling all the more to get free. "Hey, I didn't do anything! Let me down!"

Su's maniacal laughter echoed through the halls of the house. "Not a chance, bugger!"

"Motoko-san, could you help us please?" Shinobu beckoned to the swordswoman, who stood at the bottom of the stairs with a strange look on her face. Hiding her lips behind one hand, she shook with silent mirth as Su continued to drill the 'False Santa' and Shinobu just looked back and forth in confusion. "Auu, what's going on??"

"Su-chan, let him go," advised Motoko as she finally managed to regain control of herself, putting a more serious look though her eyes still danced merrily. "He cannot tell you anything, and I believe you brought you something besides..." She picked up the discarded sack and carefully looked through it, pulling out a bundle of chocolate-covered banana chips with a now in them. 

The hyper-blonde's eyes immediately lit up, doing a back flip as she tossed the rocket launcher aside. "Whee! What do you think, Shinobu-chan?"

"He has this for you," added Motoko, pulling out a stuffed teddy bear with a blue ribbon about it's neck and a chef's hat on its head.

The cook's eyes immediately softened. "Aww, how cute!!"

"Gimme, gimme, gimme@" Su released the lever, Keitaro hitting the floor hard as she snatched up the gift and Shinobu took hers gingerly, cuddling it in her arms. "I'll let you go this time, but you'd better tell the big guy to come himself next time! Got it?"

"Uh...sure..." Keitaro stumbled to his feet, shaking his dizzily with his beard askew as Motoko quickly supported him on one side.

"I shall escort him off the premises," she offered, leading him towards the stairs.

"Please be careful when you fly off the roof!" called Shinobu as they left, waving kindly. "And thank you for the bear!"

"Oh, you're welcome! Merry Christmas!"

"To you too!"

"What's going on?" asked Naru, sleepily sticking her head out in the hall and giving them a squinty-eyed look. 

"Go back to sleep," replied Motoko, shrugging lightly. "That was just Su being her usual self."

"Oh...ok."

Keitaro shed his beard, hat, and red coat the moment they entered the room, standing there in just the pants, boots, and an undershirt with a frown. "I never through impersonating SANTA could be so PAINFUL! I feel sorry for the old guy, if there's more like Su out there in the world."

"At least she did not pull at your beard to see if it was real," offered Motoko as she broke down into light laughter, leaning back against the door she'd closed behind herself. "My apologies, but... 'Santa' hanging upside down by the tree was the very last thing I expected to see."

"Santa didn't plan on hanging from the ceiling either," he replied with a wry grin, pulling down his suspenders and changing out of the rest of his suit into some real clothes as his wife looked away respectfully with a blush.

"You did not injure yourself in the fall did you?" she asked kindly.

"Just a lump, and a broken pride," he joked with a sigh, feeling along the top of his head. "Probably be gone and mended by tonight, if not before."

"Your pride or your head?" she replied, teasing him as she was now prone to do every once in a long while. 

"Both, I hope."

"That is good to know." Seeing Keitaro tiredly dump himself on their bed as if in defeat, she carefully sat beside him with a tentative hand on his shoulder. "It was a thoughtful gesture, attempting to play Santa Claus for them."

"Thoughtful it may have been, but not very well thought-out in the end," he replied with a snort. "I should have known Su would pull something like this, especially with all the technical questions she was asking last night."

"You still accomplished your goal, though," Motoko reminded him lightly. "You made her smile, did you not?"

"How did you know that?" he asked in confusion. "I thought you were asleep by that time."

"Not entirely," she replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as their fingers laced themselves together out of habit. "But you did in the end make them smile, correct?"

"You're right, as usual," he laughed lightly. "And...I made you smile too, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," she replied, giving his hand another squeeze and a smile as well. "Much of what you do makes me smile."

"I think your Christmas present will make you smile as well," he said with a grin. "Go look on my side of the closet."

She glanced at him, wary, but simply stood with a nod in obedience. "Very well..." Crossing the room, she slid open the door with hesitant hands, giving him a puzzled look when she found a sword stand there with what was presumably a blade in a black silk bag resting on it. 

"Go ahead," he assured her with a nod, sitting up so he could watch her more easily. Picking it up with the greatest of care, she undid the strings at the top and let the covering slide to the floor.

Blue lacquered sheath, cotton cording for the handle and holder, silver and bronze accents in the shape of the butterfly and orchid...the moment her hand closed around the handle she recognized it completely. "By kami...I cannot accept this!" she cried, fumbling for the bag to recover the precious weapon. "This blade...it is worth far more than you should have spent on me! I do not deserve such a gift..."

"But you do," cut in Keitaro quickly, rising to his feet and wrapping her hands back around the blade when she tried to hand it off to him. "It's my fault your original blade was destroyed, remember?"

Motoko shivered involuntarily. "I try not to."

"Still, you can't deny that what happened that night is partially my fault," went on Keitaro stubbornly. "And now I'm repaying part of my debt to you for saving our lives by giving you this."

"First, it is not your fault," countered Motoko in a low voice, capturing his eyes with her own fervent gaze. "We have been through this already, you cannot be faulted for the doings of your family in their attempts to suppress you! Second, you have already repaid your debt, in this." She took his hand and laid it along her side where the scar remained. "A life for a life...mine for yours, we have been at least even ever since, if not putting me in your debt instead. You owe me nothing!"

"You guys awake in there?" called someone from outside their door, the pair parting as Keitaro stepped on over and flicked the lock open. 

"Yeah," he replied after getting a quick nod from his wife, "Come on in."

Ami stuck her head in, Austin right behind her and both still in their rumpled pj's from the night before. "The others are all downstairs, or about to get down there, for breakfast," explained Ami. "Just wanted to know if you were going to join us or not."

"You sold this to him, didn't you?" Motoko said suddenly, pinning Ami where she stood with one of her piercing, hawk-like gazes. 

"Keitaro wished for a sword, and thus I presented him with one," replied Ami with an impish grin. "Just doing my dealings, you know. Collectors often sell or trade blades with others..."

"Not blades like this!" Motoko drew the weapon in one skilled sweep, holding the blue-hued steel out for all to see. "This is hand folded steel!! This weapon is worth perhaps even as much as half this Inn alone, sold at true value! You cannot have sold it to him at full, or even half price, which makes it an unfair dealing!"

"He drives a hard bargain," snorted Ami in self-deprecation, though only teasingly so. "What was a girl to do? I needed the cash to support this idiot through his gamin addiction." Austin flushed slightly beside her as Ami nudged him in the side. "Besides, I'm not looking to rebuy it back or find one like it anytime soon, so he's stuck with it whether you like it or not."

"Diabolical American wench," muttered Motoko, frustrated, yet amused by the way things had fallen out. "You knew all along, did you not, that I would refuse to accept such a masterpiece unless forced to?"

"What can I say? Us Americans just have those certain qualities in us," Ami replied, shrugging with a wink as the two foreigners left the room, laughing quietly together as Motoko resheathed the weapon and held it gingerly.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Keitaro as he stood beside her, wavering between putting a hand on her shoulder and putting more distance between them.

"No, not at all," she replied, giving him a dry smile as she sighed. "You do not understand the true value of this blade from a users view...yet the value increases all the more because you gave from here." She reached out and touched his chest, though her face remained hidden in her hair so he couldn't see her expression. "I accept your gift, not because you owe me anything but because it was so purely given. Thank you."

"It IS a debt," he replied, pulling her closer to give her a timid hug. "But you're welcome just the same." Keitaro's stomach growled right then, both of them looking down at it in surprise before looking back up at each other with small smiles. 

"We had best go eat before your stomach rebels anymore," stated Motoko with a low chuckle, Keitaro following her as she moved towards the door. Setting the sword back on the stand on their way out, they quickly made their way down the stairs to the merriment happening without them below.

"So, looks like the late ones have finally arrived!" called Kitsune from the couch where she lay snuggling with the several bottles of vintage sake that had been given to her in light of the holidays. "Tell me, Keitaro, did Motoko-chan surprise you this morning?"

"No," he replied, giving her a puzzled look as they took their seat among the others and had their presents passed to them. "If anything...I surprised her."

"With what?" asked Haruka curiously.

"Shishui has finally been...replaced," explained Motoko, giving Ami a mock glare though her lips still curled up into a ghost of a smile.

"Yeah!!" cheered Su. "Motoko-chan can kick major butt once more!!"

"Not that she couldn't without it," sweated Naru with a wry grin.

"What is your new sword called?" asked Su, huggling her best friend merrily.

"I do not know..." She turned towards Keitaro, tilting her head inquiringly.

"I didn't name it," he replied quickly. "You can name it as you please, I really wouldn't know what to call it after all."

Motoko paused, slightly taken aback as she'd never named her own blade before, it had always already been named before it had come to her hands. "Oh...thank you."

The morning progressed more easily than usual, except for Su presenting them all with a 'Super-Maid 300 XGT. The robotic helper had been a little too helpful when first started, even going so far as to throw out food before the eater could finish their plateful or tossing whole presents still wrapped in the trash as a 'timesaver'. Obviously, that contraption was shut down as quickly as possible as most of hers were with its disassembled parts dedicated immediately to the building of a new, better model later on.

Breakfast as served right there in the main room, and after everyone had stuffed themselves as full as they could with the special sweet rice cakes and fried rolls with honey and syrup they all laid back and lazed together there in the midmorning sun streaming through the windows.

"Why don't you two take advantage of those IOU's right now and get upstairs so you can get ready and let these guys clean up for once," suggested Haruka when Keitaro finally found it in himself to stir his body and begin to clean up. "That was one of your Christmas gifts, after all."

Keitaro protested quickly. "Oh, no! That's my job, and I might need it more later on..."

"It is our responsibility," agreed Motoko as she rose as well, helping him as she did. "One the rest of the residents pay their rent to be rid off."

A sudden flurry of wings attracted everyone's attention, Shippu coming to rest on Motoko's shoulder with a letter in her beak and a package attached to one leg. 

"From my sister?" asked the swordswoman dubiously. The bird nodded, affectionately butting his head against Motoko's with a series of low clicks and whistles. "I wonder what she wants..."

"Go feed that feathered windbag and then get on out of here," ordered Haruka, already organizing the others into their specific jobs. 

The couple exchanged glances, Keitaro shrugging in defeat as he gathered up their things and began the trek upstairs. "I'll meet you in our room," he said simply with a grin, giving Shippu a cautious pat on the head on his was past them. 

"Come," she told the bird after flashing her husband as reserved smile. "You are probably tired, eh? No? Hungry then, for sure, and I do have something to remedy that..."

@_@+@_@+@_@+@_@+@_@+@_@+@_@+@_@+@_@+@_@

Keitaro sighed nervously, toying with the little black box that held the other of the gifts he'd gotten for his wife. Still unsure if it was a wise choice, seeing how the sword had gone over, he quickly pocketed it when he head the door slide open. Smiling at his wife, who did so back though with more composure than he, he noted how tenderly she gazed at the new blade when pausing beside it on the sword stand that had been empty for so long.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" he asked hesitantly, moving a little closer as she carefully folded up the silk carrying bag and placed it on the self with the cleaning kit. 

"No," she admitted, giving it a long look before glancing back at him in embarrassment. "I have never had the honor of naming my own blade before."

"Whatever you come up with, I'm sure it'll be fine," he assured her immediately.

"Keitaro-kun...?"

Keitaro looked up to se Motoko pull a wooden box from under her desk with a bow around it. "What is that?"

"Though I did not know about your gift before hand, as you have always supported me in my form of the arts I will support you in yours," she replied quietly, handing it to him shyly before backing up a bit so he could inspect it. Watching his face light up first with surprise and then joy, Motoko felt her heart warm as he examined the special pencils and erasers, the paper made especially for drawing, and the little booklet with tips and other odds and ends artists seem to enjoy.

"Wow...you...I mean, even after the notebook incident?" Keitaro looked up at her, stepping closer as he did. "You're really going to help me with this?"

"The notebook 'incident' was not your fault, and I will support you in what makes you happy," she replied simply, giving him a steady look as she did. "You deserve that much for all the work you do to make others happy."

"Thank you!"

Motoko instinctively tensed up as Keitaro wrapped his arms around her, hesitantly relaxing and hugging him back gently. They didn't say anything for a little while, but the swordswoman pulled back as she felt something dampen the shoulder of her gi.

"Why are you crying?" she inquired in concern, too shocked to do anything but try and comfort him by wiping his tears away with her hands. "Are you displeased?"

"No," he replied, strangely laughing through his tears as he smiled at her, though the saltine drops still slid down his cheeks. "It's because I'm so happy that I cry! You...this place...all the other people living in it...I've never lived somewhere like this before in my life even as a kid, with so much love and joy just flowing all the time...I guess I just never realized how lucky I am to be in a place like this until now." He blushed, and added, "And how lucky I am to have the wife that I do."

"You are not so lucky there," she rebuked him gently, though a flush spread across her cheeks as she glanced at the floor. "A true wife would have done many things for you that I have not..."

Keitaro immediately picked up on the hidden meaning there, his blush deepening as he did. "T-that doesn't matter," he stammered slowly, quickly wiping away the rest of his tears. "Look...that could be blamed on me just as much you, so you can't use that  excuse to say you've been a bad wife. Motoko-chan, look at me." She did so, reluctantly. "If I asked you right here, right now, to let me...make you mine, would you agree?"

Motoko's eyes widened slightly, her lips hanging open for a moment before she stuttered out a reply. "Ah...I...yes, for I must obey..."

He leaned over, kissing her chastely before saying, "Then you are a true wife. But I promised to let you decide when that would happen, and as you'll see I never break a promise."

"..." Motoko was still searching for a reply when there was a timid knock at their door, Keitaro setting his present aside and answering it when Motoko showed no signs of movement at that point in time.

"Yes?" he inquired politely, finding his aunt lounging in the doorway as usual.

"I'm taking most of the girls with me to a movie, though Shinobu asked to stay behind," she explained shortly with a shrug. "Just make sure no one breaks in and takes everything, ok?"

"Oh, sure. Thanks for telling us."

"Yeah, sure."

"I suppose I should go practice now," commented Motoko uncertainly, still off-balance with what he'd said and feeling more than a little unsure of herself. "It will be the first one since we left my family grounds, thanks to you."

"I'll stay here, and see what I might learn from your present that I didn't know before," replied Keitaro, giving her a warm grin as he held up the bound booklet the box art set had come with. "Just be careful, alright? I know it's warmed up quite a bit and the snow's gone, but there's still some ice up there in mornings."

"Alright."

Keitaro sat himself at the main table, spreading everything out before he skipped back to the section he'd noticed earlier about copying pictures or photos with supreme accuracy. Pulling out the two pictures he'd taken from his wife, the ronin got to work...

XD=XD=XD=XD=XD=XD=XD=XD=XD=XD=XD=XD=XD=XD=XD

Motoko ascended the stairs to the roof, humming to herself as she carried her new sword on her back to her first practice with it. Opening the door, she was more than a little surprised when she realized she wasn't alone, and even more so when she realized the other person was crying. Carefully rounding the corner she found Shinobu crouched beside the wall with her head buried in her arms.

"Shinobu-chan...?"

"Auu?!" The younger girl jerks her head up, quickly dashing away her tears and standing to nod respectfully to the elder resident. "Motoko-san! I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you coming. I should probably leave now..."

"You are fine where you are," replied Motoko, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Is...everything alright?"

"It has to be," the young girl sniffed, obviously on the verge of tears again. "Parents never really give their kids a choice, you know?"

"Actually, I do." The samurai hesitated, then asked softly, "What happened?"

"Dad's gone again, and he said he's not coming back this time," she whispered, fighting the tears that threatened to flow again. "Not as mom's husband anyways, and he's not going to send her money anymore either." 

Motoko nodded, everything slowly becoming clear to her. "Is that the money that paid for the rent? That which he sent her?"

"Yes," came the sorrowful reply. "They sent me here two years ago while they tried to salvage the restaurant my grandfather opened years and years ago, as well as their marriage, I think. I didn't really realize what was going on so I was ok with leaving for awhile, but every time I came home things got worse and worse. They'd fight over the smallest of things again and again when they thought I couldn't hear. But I always did. Even when I wanted to run away it was so bad, and I'd bury my head in the bedcovers I could hear them. Mom wouldn't leave the restaurant her father established, and dad thought it was a waste of time and money. So he's gone, and mom can't afford to keep me here on her own for long, let alone try to reopen that place on her own. I get to finish the school year, and then I have to go back to with her. Forever."

"My f...father left my family as well, but for a very different reason," admitted Motoko hesitantly as she sat down, against the wall, Shinobu sitting with her in exhaustion. "I was just about your age at the time as well."

"Do you miss him?" asked her young companion, the rare opportunity to find more about Motoko's mysterious past sparking her curiosity for a moment.

"No." Gulping as her eye twitched, the swordswoman's hands formed tight fists that trembled slightly. "He was a very bad man, who hurt me, my sister, and my mother with his abuse. I was glad to see him leave."

Shinobu gasped in shock, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Your mother...she must be very strong to have raised you and your sister on her own!"

"She was strong, but my mother was never given that chance. My sister had long since married an outside by that time, and my mother...died due to his treatment. That is why Hina-san brought me here, so I could start over again with the family I found here."

"Oh....I'm very sorry for your loss." Motoko watched the chef as her words whirled through the young mind a few times. "If...um...may I ask you something, Motoko-san?"

"Of course."

"I heard Kitsune talking and...I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear! It's just...she said you'd been engaged to Keitaro through you dad, and if he left...how did he do that?"

"Keitaro is distantly related to my f...fa...paternal side of the family," admitted Motoko roughly. "Though he is nothing like the rogues and fiends most of them are. He had never completely nor legally relinquished his hold upon me, and thus was able to demand my engagement and marriage to Keitaro through a series of unfortunate events during that weekend...if not for Keitaro's courage in standing up to him as it were there is little doubt that our days together would be as pleasantly spent as they are now."

"...if I may ask you one more thing?"

Motoko looked at Shinobu, her dark expression lightening when she saw her curious look. "Yes?"

"Was he very brave?"

"'He'?" The swordswoman paused briefly in confusion. "As in...?"

"Keitaro-sempai."

"Yes, he was very brave indeed..." Motoko glanced at her young companion, making her decision the moment it became plain the girl's tears had dried and was interested enough to forget her own worries for the moment. _To keep her mind from dwelling on her own pain is the only thing I can do right now, and if I must share part of myself to do so, it is a small price to pay that she might have some relief._ "Would you like to hear the tale?"

"Auu?? Really? I'd love to, you haven't told one of your tales in a long time!!"

Her words brought a slight smile to the swordswoman's face, prompting her to take a deep breath and exhale slowly before speaking in the traditional lines of the storyteller among her family. "Lend me your ears, open your hearts, rest your soul for my tale does now start..."

_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_

Keitaro looked surprised when Motoko walked back into their room, the sword still on her back and a worried look on her face. "You didn't practice?" he asked puzzledly, for she hadn't even broken a sweat and rarely did things halfway. "It there something wrong with the sword?"

"No, there is nothing wrong with kokoro no tanryoku_._"

"Kokoro no tanryoku_? _Heart of courage?"

"Ah...it is the new name of my sword, simply tanryoku, or courage, for short."

"You named it? Great! And anyone would agree you have a very courageous heart."

"I did not name it for myself," she replied with a slight blush. "I named it for the one who gave it to me."

"Oh..." Keitaro blushed as well, then changed the subject quickly. "But...why didn't you practice?"

"That is what I came to talk to you about. Shinobu-chan may be forced to leave Hinata-sou as her home..."

"What?!"

(o),(o)♠(o),(o)♠(o),(o)♠(o),(o)♠(o),(o)♠(o),(o)♠(o),(o)♠(o),(o)♠(o),(o)♠(o),(o)

A low fire in the middle of the dark room lights the faces that surround it, eleven in all with the twelfth so deeply hid in his cowl that no light could ever penetrate it's depths. A beady pair of black eyes stares out, glinting in the light intelligently in the only sign that the being inside is alive at all.

"There has been a stirring as of late," says one of those lower in the circle. "She has freed him."

"All chains have been cut," adds another.

"And he has begun to taste his powers, even having gone for far as to healed the bitch as he heals himself," finishes another. "Such power wasted on our enemy...you should have slain her when you had the chance, Shoji."

"To do so would have upset the boy far too much," cuts in the faceless one. "We need him, never forget that! The line cannot be continued without him, and if it is not continued within this generation we will fail!"

"There are others," one of those at the far end reminds the rest. "Ones not as potent, but much more loyal to the Clan and its priorities, as well as easier to control."

"The Clan cannot rise to its full potential on partial power and lesser beings," scoffed the one who's visage could not be seen darkly. "Curse him again, however you must do it do so now! His heart is stronger now, but his will weakens every moment he is away from the constant fight he's known all this life. He is more vulnerable now that ever, especially with the taste of his powers that he's had. A little more convincing...that is all he needs. Just a very little more...see that it is done, Shoji."

"Of course." One of the figures rises, motioning for two others to follow as he exits the room.

"You are to lenient on him as his father," snorts one. "Giving him as many chances as you have. The time to strike is now! We can easily get by the boy to her, all it would take is one well-placed dart or knife thrust..."

"No, he would never bend to our wills then. We need him, for even when our mission is complete we will not stop. Once the main bloodline has been undone we will be able to rise again..."

~_@ ^ ~_@ ^ ~_@ ^ ~_@ ^ ~_@ ^ ~_@ ^ ~_@ ^ ~_@ ^ ~_@ ^ ~_@ ^ ~_@ 

Winter Break passed quickly, and soon they were on their second to last day with the New Years Festival upon them. As usual, Hinata-sou hosted the year fortune stand and Keitaro woke at dawn to find Motoko long gone and the other residents moving about in their rooms excitedly. Quickly dressing in jeans and one of the shirts Motoko had given him for Christmas, he was soon down the stairs making breakfast as the others trickled downstairs in their formal kimonos, Austin the only one not get dressed like Keitaro as he was saving his new yukata for later. 

"Don't you look nice this morning," said the ronin as Su pranced into the room wearing her yellow kimono and bright orange obi, Shinobu creeping in moments later wearing one of pink with sprays of white flowers decorating it. Kitsune and Naru appeared a moment later, an unusually shy Ami being dragged between them and protesting that the kimono didn't look that good on her. "In fact," added Keitaro as they sat down and he put the bowls on the table within easy reach for them. "You all look great."

"Even Austin?" joked Ami, poking her friend in the ribs.

"I wasn't including him in that statement, but if you want me to clarify:" Keitaro cleared his throat. "All you GIRLS look great today."

"Hurry up and eat!" ordered Haruak as she walked in, wearing her usual jeans, shirt, and apron as she was far too practical to do otherwise until that night. "Motoko and the Festival aren't going to wait forever."

Breakfast went off without a hitch, everyone piling down the steps towards the park except Austin and Keitaro who hung back to clean things up before following.

"I've never been to a New Year's Festival before," admitted the American as they jogged down the steps. "The American custom is to stay up all night on New Years Eve until 12:01 and drink and party the whole time and then sleep most of the next day."

"Don't tell Kitsune that, or she'll insist we do it next year," said Keitaro in a stage whisper. "Especially if the host is supposed to provide the drink."

"Usually, yeah."

"Then don't tell her."

"I wasn't planning on it." Austin chuckled to himself, Keitaro grinning in reply. "By the way, how big is this thing? I can see some of the tent tops still come up from here!"

"Dunno, it didn't seem that big when I was a kid, but I haven't been back since I was 8 or 9. That's at least 11, maybe 12 years!"

"Wow..." They eventually reached the front of the area set off for the festivities, bowing respectfully to the elders there before wandering among the crowds in search of their friends.

"Hey, look over there!" Austin pointed to a large, wooden stand that was open on all four sides with its own roof and rows of doors with letters written on them, waiting for the fortunes inside to be unlocked. Motoko stood in the very front, a striking figure in her formal warriors garb and new sword slung across her back as the traditional guard to the shrine behind them. Keitaro grinned to himself, remembering the days Haruka had played the honored roll position as a young adult in the must armor Hina had made her wear.

"We'd better go catch up with them," offered Keitaro as the strode onwards, waving back when Su spotted them and began to call out energetically. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

{:~:}o{:~:}o{:~:}o{:~:}o{:~:}o{:~:}o{:~:}o{:~:}o{:~:}o{:~:}o{:~:}o{:~:}

A dark man with green eyes watched from his perch in the trees as Keitaro approached the shrine and was greeted by the rest of his comrades. Sneering in disgust at the affections so openly displayed, he settled himself more comfortably on the limb.

"Soon," he ground through his clenched jaw as he felt into a partial trance. "Soon the last one will be brought back into the fold. Soon, things will be righted in their course of action once more. Soon that heinous bitch will burn with her ancestors...and soon." He sighed as if in bliss, an eerie look coming over his face. "Soon our true Master will return to us once more..."

$_$~$_$~$_$~$_$~$_$~$_$~$_$~$_$~$_$~$_$~$_$~$_$~$_$~$_$~$_$

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" asked Motoko as Keitaro began to approach the shrine with the others.

"Why?" He looked back at her in confusion.

"Whether good or bad, the predictions are usually exceedingly accurate and do come true in one form or another," she replied carefully. "With your own luck so recently reestablished...are you sure you want to take that risk?"

"I can't stay hiding in the shadows forever," replied Keitaro with a shrug. "And besides, we took care of that little 'problem', didn't we? I'm not saying my luck is great but things should turn out fine."

"...I suppose so."

Keitaro gave his dubious wife one last reassuring grin, going around the shrine once before he randomly reached down and picked one of the sticks in the many clay holders. Unnoticed by all, the dark figure in the tree leered in satisfaction as he easily found the right box in his mind and switched the existing roll of paper with the one in his hand with a few short words and a burst of borrowed power from the Clan's present Master. Everything was going exactly to plan.

Keitaro found the box matching the stick in his hand, picking up the last roll of paper in there and flattening it out so he could read the fortunes listed there. With each line, though, he felt his heart begin to race and his stomach harden into a knot. _This isn't good..._

**Worst of Luck**

**Watch out for falling pots, roaming wild animals, and the trickery of the pointy-eared one. Those who care will forget why, all grounds won will be lost, and your chance of a change of luck is 1:500,000,000,000 within the next then years.**

**Good luck!**

The ronin sighed and took a step back, bumping into a craftsperson who happened to be walking by. Knocking the fellow off balance, Keitaro suddenly fell flat on his face as the biggest 3 pots at the top of the load came crashing down on his head.

"Scrawny runt!" roared the man, a huge guy at least twice the size of Keitaro. "Look what you've done to my best pots!"

"I'm sorry!!" cried Keitaro as he ran away as fast as he could. Tripping on the stairs, he tumbled all the way tot the bottom to land with a painful 'THUMP'. 

"Keitaro! RWAR!!"

The stunned ronin looked up to see a lion peering down at him, opening its mouth to reveal a mischievous Su inside.

"Oh, hello there Su-chan. You need something?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah, you!"

Keitaro blinked in surprise. "What for?"

Su closed and open the jaws emphatically. "Lion food! Must make a sacrifice to the Su-Lion, and you have been chosen! Prepare to face your doom!"

"What?! NO!!"

Keitaro was back up on his feet and running seconds later, Su noisily galloping after him in her giant lion-thing-machine-costume. Pushing and shoving his way through the crowd, several of the townsfolk yelled and cursed at him as he went flying by for his rudeness. He wished he could stop and apologize more than once, but a single glance back at Su and the predatorial look on her face convinced him that would not be a very wise idea at all. 

Suddenly taking off into the woods, Keitaro  managed to loosed Su as he hid behind some rocks and she went flying on past, completely unaware she'd left him far behind as she charged onwards. Peeking out once the cost was clear, the manager sighed in relief and began to make his way back towards the main area of the festival.

"Keitaro, that you?" came the sudden call.

He turned, a little nervous only to find a relieved Austin jogging towards him. "Oh, hey there Austin-san! Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I was until I found Kitsune...or she found me, I'm not sure which yet, but could you come give me a hand? She's had one too many drinks, and not quite right in the head if you know what I mean."

"Uh...sure."

They found the drunken foxy lady a few yards from where they'd met up with a dazed look on her face. Holding a sake bottle in one hand, she glanced up as they each gave her a boost so she was standing on her feet with their support.

"You come to join the fun, too?" she purred with a giggle as she threw an arm about both of their necks. "Didn't know you swung that way Keitaro, but three's fine with me..."

"You've had FAR too much to drink, Kitsune," sighed Keitaro as they began to stumble their way out of the woods. "Come on, let's get you back to the Inn so you can sleep this off before tonight, hopefully."

She shook her head slightly, her words running together at times but not to the point where they were unintelligible quite yet. "Awww...but I wanna have some fun right now, with you two. Spoilsport, no wonder Motoko-chan hasn't let you do her yet, as stiff as you are  she'd probably not get anything out of it at all. Tell you what, I'll break you in for her if you want, just a favor to a friend and all..."

Keitaro flushed, giving Kitsune a shocked look as Austin pretended not to hear, though he stifled a laugh of his own. "Eh...just hush, Kitsune, you don't know what you're saying..."

"Sure I do..." She laughed suddenly, Keitaro swearing later a pair of fox-ears appeared for a moment as she spoke. "Managers are supposed to take care of needs, right?"

"Uh....yes, why?"

Kitsune suddenly glomped on them both, bringing their faces perilously close to her breasts. "Cuz I gotta need...you two wanna help me get rid of it?"

"KITSUNE!!" they wailed as one, unable to escape from her sudden vise-like grip. "LET GO!! LET GO!! LET GO!!"

"Come on, it'll be fun, I promise..."

"AUSTIN DALE YONKER!!!"

"URASHIMA!!!"

The trio froze as Ami and Naru came streaking towards them, fists raised. 

"CRAP!! AHH!! IT'S NOT OUR FAULT, WE SWEAR!!!!!!"

Time seemed to slow down right then, Keitaro's heart stopping entirely as he just barely ducked under Naru's flaming fist of death, only to find Su leaping at him yelling something about the sacrificial body that escaped  with her lion head and all. Managing to jump and roll out of the way by a hair's breadth, he sobbed for air as he took off towards the exit...only to run smack dab into Motoko.

They went down hard, Keitaro somehow pulling them both back up enough to crouch behind her and hold on with all his might around her waist. "HELP!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T LET THEM KILL ME!!!"

"Move, Motoko!" ordered Naru as she rolled up her sleeve threateningly, her eyes flashing in rage. "Not even you can save him from taking advantage of Kitsune with Austin when she's had a bit too much to drink!!"

"Must have sacrifice for the Su-Lion!!" added Su, snapping the jaws of her creation happily.

"Kitsune came onto us!!" cried Austin, following Ami as she pulling him along by his ear roughly. "She's drunk as anything, and we were just trying to get her back to the house so she could sober up!"

Kitsune hiccupped with a wink as she leaned on Naru from behind with her arms about her neck. "Guilty...though they didn't want to have any fun, which is a pity..."

Motoko, who had no idea what to say, simply looked at Naru with a raised brow. "So it seems the fault is neither Keitaro's nor Austin's," she ventured carefully. "Though it would be wise of Kitsune to keep her hands to herself in the future..." The poisonous glare the trickster received from both Motoko and Ami made her make a mental note not to try that again for awhile, but other than that she was too smashed to care.

The high schooler brindled at that, but shrugged roughly, putting an arm around Kitsune and dragging her along as she stalked off. "Come on, Su," she ground through her teeth as she grabbed the junior high girl as well. "We're going to get something to eat."

"Yeah! Food!!"

"Are you sure you didn't have anything to do with Kitsune?" asked Ami suspiciously, though she'd already let go of Austin and it was obvious her will to punish him was wavering.

"I'm sure! I, literally, stumbled over her while taking a shortcut through the woods to catch up with you guys, and found Keitaro who just happened to be nearby for some reason to help me out. We got her up and were heading back for the house, but she started talking and then grabbed us...I swear, she has a grip like a bear when she doesn't want to let you go!!"

"Why were you in the woods?" asked Motoko guardedly, her mask in place so Keitaro couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Right after I read my fortune, which I should have listened to you because it was BAD, Su came chasing after me with that Lion thing of hers and I had just managed to lose her in the woods when Austin found me," replied Keitaro honestly. "We couldn't just leave Kitsune there, someone with less honorable intentions might have found her...we were only trying to help."

"If you would not mind excusing us," said Motoko to Ami and Austin with a polite nod, putting a hand on Keitaro's shoulder as she did. "I believe I need to speak with my husband alone."

"We have some things to discuss as well," replied Ami, helping Austin to his feet with an apologetic look. "We'll catch up with you guys later, ok?"

"Alright."

"I'm sorry you had to save me like that again," said Keitaro sadly, letting go of her waist though he made no move to get up from his seat on the ground. "I just can't believe things have been as awful as they've turned out in only the last few hours!"

"Stand," she told him quietly, giving him a hand and pulling him to his feet before holding out the same hand expectantly. "May I see your fortune?"

"Here." He watched bleakly as she gingerly unfurled the slip of paper, reading the words to herself quickly. "It's like I'm right back to square one, I swear, and none of the curse-breaking stuff happened at all!!"

"It would seem so," she replied in a murmur, turning away slightly towards another grove of trees. "Come, there is one way to banish such an...ill omen."

"There is?" asked Keitaro, a note of hope in his voice. "What is it?"

"Tie it to the branch of one of the sacred trees." He followed her to one of the side paths, looking around fervently with for one that might be reachable when they arrived in the right area. 

"There's one!" he said, pointing to the right.

"It's too far out," she replied with a shake of her head. "It will be no use to put it there."

"Oh..." Finding none low enough to be useful after that, Keitaro sighed heavily. "I once again find a way to possibly solve some of my problems, and it's literally out of reach," muttered the ronin sardonically. "No pun intended."

"Kneel down," replied Motoko simply coming to stand behind him with a hand on his back.

"Huh? Why?"

"I do not believe it would be wise for me to bear your weight upon my shoulders, and if you do not bear me on yours there will be no simply way to reach a branch," she explained calmly, though her face bore a slight blush. While she was certain it wouldn't be an unpleasant experience, she also wasn't sure she wanted his head between her legs at that moment in time. 

"Oh, I get it. Here..." Keitaro got to his knees, waiting patiently as she settled herself there on his shoulders, legs hanging over his chest as he grasped them gently at the knee to steady her.

"Do not look up," she cautioned automatically. "Or turn your head. As little movement as possible would be advised..."

"Why?"

When she didn't answer, Keitaro merely blushed as he put it together himself. He felt her legs tense around his neck  as he rose carefully to his feet, finding her lighter than he expected though he hadn't realized how muscular her legs were either as he felt them flex around his head. A little dribble of blood ran from his nose, and he bit his tongue to bring him mind back to the task at hand as it began to go off on some tangents that he could hardly afford to entertain right at that moment.

Motoko reached up for the first branch that was within her range, easily tying the bit of paper there and bowing respectfully to the tree before motioning silently that she was finished and he could go back down.

"Come," she said hurriedly, leading the way out of the grove as he scrambled after her. "It is best not to look back."

"Oh, ok..." He passed her, so focused on following her directions to the letter that he missed it as she turned and silently destroyed the slip of paper with a ki-riddled dart from her sleeve. Someone had been foolish enough to tamper with the fortunes, whether it had been targeted for Keitaro or just anyone in general, and her message to that person was quite clear as she glanced about herself, quite sure whoever it was was still watching them.

You lose, and you had best not try that again.

-*_*-# -*_*-#-*_*-#-*_*-#-*_*-#-*_*-#-*_*-#-*_*-#-*_*-#-*_*-#-*_*-

The man in the tree snorted lightly, easily slipping away in the shadows and leaving nary a trace that he'd been there at all behind. He hadn't truly expected it to be this easy, and while it had provided some amusement the fact that it had utterly failed did not help his position with Shoji and the Counsel at all. 

Regardless of this setback, they would find a way. Their work would continue until every last member fell, and he doubted it would come to that. Soon, things would be balanced in their world once again, and the Turtlists would rule as they once had.

Soon.

~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~

Tralalala!! And we have ended Chapter 7! You know the main body of this chapter is 31 pages long? That's the longest one yet... Sorry for the wait, things have been insane around here! But as usual, here are my Authors notes in reply to a large percentage of the reviews. Be sure to skim them as a few answer more than one persons question at a time.

#1. Yes, Ami-chan and Austin are real people I know. ^_^ Or are very similar to them, anyways, no promises on having exactly pinned their personalities as I needed to stretch them a little. No, they aren't reading this fic, but should they ever do so I look forward to what their reactions to their portrayals will be. (Like as to the fact that they aren't a couple in real life...)

#2. *Bows* My thanks to the many of you for your positive requests for more updates, I do try to comply with the limited time I have!! Your encouragement is quite helpful, though, and I look forward to what you have to say this time as always. ^_^

#3. *blush* The debate as to whether or not there will be a lemon-scented or straight lemon scene is yet to be decided. While this fic has had many innuendoes, and a few hot scenes, and the R rating hasn't exactly been reached in language or violence yet...well, I'll warn you if a lemony scene happens at the beginning of the chapter but until then don't be expecting much more than there already is as far as descriptive wise.

#4. Grammar, the one thing I am killed on every time...SORRY!! And yeah, I know there's more mistakes in this one than usual but I just didn't have time to read it through like I have been, or you'd have been waiting another week for this update! 

#5. Chapter 6 has been RELOADED with the glossary of the sword terms used at the end. My apologies, there was a long gap between when I wrote that and the notes at the end, so I completely forgot about it until afterwards. It's there now if you wish to go see it.

#6. The Urashima style of Jujutsu hasn't been mentioned for two reasons. First, Kanako hasn't been brought into the story yet as you said, and two there hasn't been a reason for Haruka to bring it up. Also, Keitaro in this fic has rejected all forms of fighting for himself, and thus why would he ever talk about it? That doesn't mean it's gone, that just means it won't be brought into play until later on. ^_^

#7. Do not underestimate what someone has planned or the depth of their characterization, after all ^_~ No on here is quite as they appear.

And that's it for the authors notes!! Please review, I would love you dearly for it!! ^_^ Oh, and if this chapter seems a little more disjointed than usual, well, I wasn't given my usual couple hours at a time to write and had to do it in 20 minute chunks. I didn't like that very much. .

~CB~

'Only two things are certain, the universe and human stupidity and I'm not sure about the former.'

-Albert Einstein


	8. Of Festivals and Pre Exams

Chapter 8! Chapter8! Chapter 8!

**_THANK YOU_** once again for all your wonderful reviews. All comments/questions will be addressed at the end of the chapter, so look there if you had something of relevance, or had a comment you think I might've replied to! (And really, that usually turns out to be quite a few of you...)

I would like to apologize for the wait. Seems things would slow down after AP testing, right? But NO! They give you MORE homework after it ends, just to fill in all that 'freetime' you apparently now possess. I wish.

And now for all my wonderful and loyal fans: Chapter 8

( )( )( )( )( )

Keitaro avoided the rest of the residents by remaining in his room for the rest of the afternoon after having grabbed a quick lunch with Motoko in the kitchen, letting his fingers run free for awhile with his sketch pad in front of him at his desk. His wife had pulled a disappearing act of her own, and though she had moved out beyond his usual sensing range he could feel she was in no present danger and didn't question the others as to where she had gone.

Using one of the photographs he'd taken as his guide, the Manager wiled away the hours in complete relaxation for once. Hopefully, he thought as he let his pencil move of its own accord and easily traced the lines he say in his mind's eye, everything would go back to normal, now that the fortune had been dealt with. Motoko had said it was neutralized, and he wouldn't be plagued by its curse anymore.

Or at least that's what he hoped.

 {()}&{()}&{()}&{()}&{()}&{()}&{()}

Motoko paced through the sacred grove by herself, partially in a meditative trance as she searched. For what, she wasn't sure, but if whoever had 'attacked' Keitaro was still hanging about by that time she would find them. Scouring the place with her senses, she realized it was completely empty and the trail long cold. Not that it mattered, she would merely have to be on her guard from now on.

She wanted to believe it was only a low prank, but the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach led her to think otherwise. The curse hadn't been a particularly potent one after its initial formation, but...given time it would have had a tenacious hold that little could have rid her husband of. Such spoke of a malice more than that of a joke, even a mean one, but she had no desire to worry Keitaro and so kept it to herself, for what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. Or at least he wouldn't lose sleep over it, and as Manager and trying to get into Toudai he had enough on his mind.

"Hey there!" called Su suddenly, dropping out of one of the trees next to Motoko and latching onto her hand. "We gotta go get ready for the festival, remember? Come on, we gotta hurry!"

Motoko frowned. "But I have always simply worn this..."

"Not if Haruka-san and the others have anything to say about it!"

[-}{-]=[-}{-]=[-}{-]=[-}{-]=[-}{-]=[-}{-]=[-}{-]=[-}{-]=[-}{-]

Keitaro was a little worried when the time rolled around for Motoko and he to leave and she hadn't appeared, so he left the refuge of their room and went searching for her. Already dressed in his formal wear, without his glasses and his hair a little messy from his earlier exertions, he cut a more handsome figure that he'd ever allow himself to believe. Coming across Su, Shinobu, Haruka, and Kitsune seated in the hallway in their formal dress outside Kitsune's room, he paused and frowned.

"Guys, shouldn't you be..."

"C'mere and see what we've been up to!" cut in Kitsune with a wink, grabbing his arm and pulling him down between herself and Shinobu.

"But I have to go find-" The door slid open right then, revealing his wife in a full formal kimono that fit her perfectly. "...Motoko-chan?"

"Our kendo girl cleans up nice, don't she?" commented Kitsune. Keitaro was only able to nod dumbly in reply, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly and his eyes big and round.

The main robe was of a deep maroon, the under one of a deep blue that seemed to fade to black at times. Flowers of all varying shades imaginable were scattered up and down the hems, a silver clasp holding half her hair back with some shorter strands still framing her face.

"This is not appreciated!" she growled, narrowing her eyes in a glare that made Keitaro sweat nervously, though the rest just laughed in off. "I am perfectly capable of dressing myself, and I will ask should the day come that I am in need your assistance. Incase you were wondering, today was not one of those days."

"Is it really that bad?" asked Haruka lightly, rising to her feet with an ease that made even Keitaro jealous. "I have an idea, let's get a second opinion on how you look. Keitaro?"

"Eh?!"

Both froze as their eyes met, Motoko blushing and looking away self-consciously as Keitaro flushed with a shy grin. "You look great," he offered timidly, not even realizing how well the outfit matched his own robe and belt of dark blue and olive green. "You really, really do..."

"Outside opinions approves, therefore it stays," decided Haruka, nudging the swordswoman so she stood beside her husband before giving them a light push towards the front door. Keitaro offered her his arm, smiling all the more when she carefully accepted it and let him lead the way down the front steps.

"When do you think she'll notice that we still have her sword?" asked Naru, holding the weapon in both hands. She was actually shocked at how heavy it seemed, and wondered how her friend could wield the blade as easily as she did.

"She already knows, and it would have come up if Keitaro hadn't for once shown up at the right time and distracted her enough to get them out the door," replied Haruka, lighting her cigarette with a puff of smoke with her trusty old lighter. "You'd best drop that in their room."

"Alright."

"Oi, I feel like a girl..." Ami and Austin stood at the top of the stairs, both in their new formal robes and the female looking decidedly more comfortable than her male counterpart.

"You don't look like one," replied Kitsune under her breath, giving him appraising look. "Our swordsgirl may not know jack about modern fashion, but her sense for the old formal stuff is amazing..." Ami noticed Kitsune's wandering gaze and gave her a searing glare in return which the foxy lady just shrugged off with a wink.

It was true, though, for the shade of light green Motoko had chosen set off his eyes perfectly, and the rust red dragons that wound their way over his arms and up his back seemed to fit him just right. Though it hung open a little loosely, none of the girls were complaining. Austin worked just as hard as Motoko when it came to his training, he was a talented soccer player and was rather handsomely toned for all his hard work.

Shinobu blushed brightly as she realized she'd been staring, bowing quickly to hide her red cheeks. "You are both looking very nice today, Ami-san and Austin-san!"

"So do you," replied the young American with a kind smile.

"See, I told you it looked fine," admonished Ami teasingly.

"Festival time!" yelled Su happily, skipping around them all in circles though she was slightly more reserved than usual so as to not mess up her brand new, bright yellow kimono.

"She's right," added Haruka as she led the way out the door in a kimono of muted grays and dark reds of her own. "Let's get a move on, folks!"

"What about Motoko and Keitaro?" asked Austin suddenly. "I could've sworn I heard their voices just a minute ago.

"Oh, they went on ahead of us," replied Naru, the rest of the girls exchanging secretive grins amongst each other. The present couple exchanged looks with a shrug, as long as whatever it was that'd caught the pair didn't affect them, they'd leave it alone.

"Ok, then, if everyone's present and accounted for, let's go!"

})({o})({o})({o})({o})({o})({o})({o})({

Keitaro led the way through the crowded streets, suggesting they stop at different booths from time to time along their path and her always agreeing with the same slight nod of hers. They hadn't spoken much since they'd left the Inn, but while the silence wasn't entirely comfortable it wasn't strained either. Watching his wife glance wistfully at one of the stalls out of the corner of her eye, he looked in that direction and saw and old woman he remember from his own days as a boy with her leather bound journals of all shapes and sizes and special decorated brushes for the more artistic forms of writing.

"You wanna go see what she's got?" asked Keitaro, motioning with his free arm in the general direction of the booth.

Motoko nodded. "Only if you do not mind..."

"No, I actually need another sketch book, and a leather cover would last longer than a cardboard one. She might have some reusable ones too!"

Watching them curiously, the old woman smiled kindly as they explored her hand-tooled wares. "See anything you like?" she asked lightly as Motoko hesitantly picked up a purple-dyed leather journal with crossed swords on the front.

"This is a new color, is it not?" she asked.

"Aye, and a richer tone than the one you looked at last year," cackled the old lightly. "Oh yes, sword-bearing one, I remember you very well, but where is your weapon? Have you traded your loyal blade for the wiles of a man?"

"Our families betrothed us," explained Keitaro quickly, looking up from his own search with a flush as his wife looked away embarrassedly. "But as for her blade...?"

"Naru has it," she replied quietly. "They took it with the rest of my things this afternoon, to be returned later on."

"The ladies of Hinata-sou are known for their independent and at times conniving nature," chuckled the booth owner mirthfully. "But I know you, boy, and of your marriage to this lovely lady already, your grandmother Hina-san was kind enough to inform me of it last time she was in town. You are Keitaro Urashima, are you not?"

"Uh, yeah." Keitaro grinned, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Seems everyone knows my grandma around here."

"She's well-known, and for a good reason too," she laughed with a wave of one gnarled hand. "She, as well as your raven-haired wife, have been customers of mine for many years, though this one has neglected to come visit my shop as of late, is that not right missy?"

"My apologies," replied Motoko respectfully. "Things have been rather chaotic most recently..." Her sideways glance at her new husband sent the old crone off on another round of laughter, her frail form shaking with humorous joy.

"Impudent young thing as ever," she accused Motoko teasingly. "But in light of your relatively recent nuptials, a gift I have for you." Hopping from her stool, the old woman came shuffling around the front, two wrapped packages in hand. "Here you are...and you may have these as well." Taking their choices from their hands, she snapped off the tags with ease and added them to the top of the stack.

"Th-thank you!" stuttered Keitaro in surprise, registering on his and his wife's face as the woman trundled her way back behind the counter.

"You are too kind," added Motoko belatedly as she went into a low boy. "It is really not necessary to add our purchases as well..."

"It is bad luck not to bless a marriage," chuckled the hag lightly. "Go now and enjoy the rest of the festival! Though do not wait so long to visit, young one, I do miss your intelligent conversations. My books are pretty things, but they cannot speak back to a woman and after speaking to tongueless things for awhile one begins to sound a little crazy."

"I will come," promised the samurai with a wave. "Until then."

"I look forward to it!"

"Sweet little lady," commented Keitaro as he inspected his new sketchbook, and then looking at the wrapped packages before putting them under his arm for later. "How do you know her?"

"As she said, I used to come to her shop quite often, for I went through her notebooks constantly with little stories of mine," she murmured lightly. "Hina-san and her are closer friends and she used to come often to visit before her arthritis became too much for her to move very often."

"Do you still write?"

"I was considering taking it up again for awhile, but...many things came up at once."

Keitaro understand immediately she was referring to the marriage but for once had the sense to not mention it aloud. Instead, he said, "I hope you can get back into it again, it was obviously something you enjoyed!"

"Yes, it was..."

"Hina-san, your meddling has always had rather interesting results," murmured the old woman to the shadows in the back of her booth as she watched them disappear into the crowds. "But I do not think even you could have set that up on your own. Still, they will be good for each other, ne?"

"Of course they will," replied the said woman from the back, completely hidden in the darkness. "Thank you, Tomo-chan, I just wanted to check on them without intruding on their lives before heading out to Africa."

"Another hot spring?"

"Oh yes, and supposedly an ancient fountain of youth! At my age, you simply can no longer afford to ignore legends such as that anymore."

"I know, old friend. How is your traveling companion, the boy's adopted sister?"

"Well enough, though upset with me that I did not let her return with me to see her brother. She shall get over it though."

"She does not know, does she?"

"No, but she will in her own time."

"If you think it is best, then so do be it. I'll keep in touch and let you know if I find something out of interest," replied the other, clasping hands with her in a friendly manner before the globe-trotting granny took off once more on another of her travels. "Goodbye, old friend."

]$[]$[]$[]$[]$[]$[]$[]$[

Haruka stood at the firing range, Su and Shinobu on either side as she easily sighted the two stuffed creatures they'd pointed out and knocked them from their perches.

"Auu!! You're so good at that, Haruka-san!"

"Yeah!! Really REALLY good!!"

"Sorta," she admitted with a shrug, giving each a pat on the head before spotting Kitsune at a sake stand and deciding to go and join her for awhile. "You two stick with Naru and behave."

"Can we go look at the other games?" Su asked Naru, who was the pairs designated 'chaperone' for the evening with Motoko and Keitaro having been sent off and Kitsune not trusted to not give them too much to drink. Ami and Austin had disappeared somehow on the way to the festival and no one was sure where they had gotten off to. Not that they were worried, they just hoped there wouldn't be any little Ami's or Austin's running around anytime soon as a result.

"If you want, though I'm not as good at them as Haruka-san so you may not win as much," replied the elder girl honestly.

"That's ok, just playing is half the fun!"

"Are you ok with that, Shinobu-chan?"

"Yes, I don't mind at all as long as we get to see the fireworks later on."

"There's not a chance we'd miss it! Since we're in agreement, let's go!"

Together the trio wandered about, trying to hit balloons with darts, put balls through the hoops, and knock the targets down as they cheered each other on. Buying them all some roasted pork on a stick, Naru was about to suggest they visit the haunted house when Su spotted Motoko and Keitaro at one of the games they'd already been through. Racing over immediately, the other two could do nothing but follow as the foreign girl latched herself about her usual companion's waist and gave her a warm hug.

Hanging back a bit, Naru watched per Haruka's orders as the couple openly welcomed the younger pair, Keitaro giving both gentle hugs in a brotherly fashion and Motoko returning whatever affections they first bestowed upon her. They were happy to see them, but not relieved to be distracted from the company of the other. Haruka would be glad to hear that, though why she had such a vested interest in the pair's doings was beyond Naru's understanding.

"How're you two doing? Enjoying yourselves?" she asked as she came to a halt beside them.

"Very much so," replied Keitaro with a smile. "Shinobu here tells me you've been playing the games."

"Yeah, or at least trying to," came the wry reply. "Playing and winning are two different things."

"You do not have to win to enjoy yourself," put in Motoko with a nod.

"Such as this game." Keitaro motioned to the shooting game behind him. Handing the owner a few yen, he picked up the gun and went on. "I've never won this game in my life, but I still try every time I see it at a carnival or festival. Now watch." He sighed along the barrel, pulling the trigger twice before turning back to them with a shrug. "See? I missed again, but that-"

"Congrats sir," cut in the booth manager, handing Keitaro two gangly-legged green aliens.

Keitaro gave him an odd look. "Huh?"

"You knocked these down, congrats," repeated the man still holding them out. "That is the way it usually works, bud."

"I did?! I mean....uh...thanks." Keitaro picked up the pair, handing them to Motoko who discretely removed the wooden hand darts from between their eyes that he'd missed in his usual obliviousness. "Gees was that a double-lucky shot! I didn't even AIM at those two..."

Su snickered as Shinobu hid her grin behind the stuffed bunny she'd won earlier. Naru blinked in surprise, then broke out into a light laugh that completely set of the other two as well.

"What's so funny?" asked Keitaro in puzzlement as his wife just barely managed to keep a straight face as she shrugged innocently.

"Perhaps you should give these to Su and Shinobu?" she suggested lightly, winking at the other two in a conspiratorial manner. "I'm sure they would enjoy them."

"Would you guys like these?" he asked with a grin. They nodded, and the fuzzy creatures quickly changed hands. "Oh well, that's never going to happen again."

Picking up the gun, he fired off the last round, barely giving himself time to aim and no time for any 'intercession' as the shot flew onwards. "See? Totally-"

"Nice shot, sir!" The man running the booth set down a floppy tiger in front of Keitaro, an adorable thing with big eyes and a bow around its neck.

"But I..." Keitaro stared at the tiger in gape-mouthed wonder. "That's three times in a row!"

Naru glanced at Motoko, about to give her a reproachful look when she realized her samurai friend was just as surprised as she was.

"Gonna give it another go?" asked the booth manager, offering Keitaro a freshly loaded gun. "3/3 is pretty good odds in your favor."

"No thanks," said Keitaro quickly. "I think I'd better quit while I'm ahead."

"Suit yourself..."

"You are to be congratulated on your success," said Motoko with a slight smile.

"Thanks," he replied embarrassedly. "I still don't know how I managed it, though!"

"Hey, look, the parade!" cried Su, pointing to some floats a few rows away. "Come on, we gotta go see it!"

"Ohh! I hope they have the clowns this year!!"

"You two coming?" asked Naru, pausing for a moment as the pair dashed ahead.

Noticing the way Motoko froze as a giant, green hulk with beady black eyes and  shell suddenly came into view, Keitaro shook his head. "Maybe later," he temporized after a moment, waving as she turned to follow her charges. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine!"

"Oh, I'm sure you will."

"I do not think I will ever be comfortable around such images again," she muttered darkly, tearing her eyes away from the float when he touched her shoulder gently.

"You were before?" he inquired curiously, turning them so it was out of her line of sight.

"It was only a distant memory, something of my childhood. While I was not at ease with them...unless it was a live specimen I did not fear them usually."

"It's alright, we don't have to go watch," he assured her with a grin. "I actually never liked it as a kid, the clowns were a little too happy for my taste."

"I should hope I am never belittled to such a low station," she murmured with a shudder. "Humor and mirth are not among my strengths."

"You don't have to be funny to make people smile," he reminded her as they started to walk again. "And being able to make someone smile is often a lot more important than making them laugh."

When his wife didn't reply, Keitaro shrugged and steered them in the general direction of where to best view the fireworks. They wouldn't start for another 30 minutes, but that was alright and he figured they could both use a quiet rest before continuing in the festivities of the evening.

"Do you have a particular spot you usually watch the fireworks from?" he asked quietly after awhile, unsurely placing his arm around her waist and being pleasantly surprised when she moved a bit closer to make it more comfortable for the both of them. "I certainly can't remember where the good spots are."

"There is a hill Hinata House members generally make use of for as long as I have been here," she admitted thoughtfully, considerably more calm with the floating turtle out of sight. "But I am usually not with them there."

"Where do you watch them from, then?"

"A ridge above and a little to the east of the hill. The climb is not easy in these cumbersome robes, but you are able to sit and enjoy the show without hurting your neck."

"Sounds good to me," Keitaro replied gamely. "Lead on, and I'll follow."

Motoko had been right, the trek wasn't easy trying to push their way through the brush and heavy foliage, and it seemed his wife didn't get stuck half as many times as he did but they soon reached their destination. The view alone was enough to convince Keitaro that the climb was worth it, besides the quiet privacy. They were high above the festival itself, and rather isolated from it as well. Where the hill just a little below and in front of them was open and easily seen, the ridge was covered in the trees and bushes that had blocked their ascent and now blocked them from view of most other people. The fireworks were being stet up along their right in a low field, the majority of the townspeople filling the hills and slopes to their right.

"Who's that?" asked Keitaro when he saw a figure wind their way up the hill and spread out a blanket at the very top before sprawling on it carelessly.

"Kitsune, she was in charge of the blanket this year," came the immediate reply. "And there is your aunt, Haruka-san, to make sure she made it on time." The second figure stood beside the blanket, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Turning towards the place they stood, she waved it twice as if expectantly.

"What was that for?" asked Keitaro, stepping back slightly as if to hide when his aunt continued to look in their direction.

"Do not worry, she is merely asking if I am here," she replied lightly, pulling out the same silvered medallion she'd used the first time Keitaro had gone into a trance and skillfully used it to flash twice back at the elder woman. "This is to be sure I have not been hurt or delayed some how, if they do not see me sometime during the night that is."

"Does she know I'm with you?" inquired Keitaro curiously.

"It is likely she assumes it, for it would be unusual for us not to be together," came the easy reply. "And were we given a reason to part she likely would have heard of it by now."

"Oh...news travels fast around here, huh?"

"Exceedingly so."

Keitaro glanced about himself, settling down in the trimmed grasses there propped up on his elbows and setting the tiger and other packages aside for the moment with a contented sigh. "Mmm...very comfortable here. Do you come here a lot, other than during festivals?"

"No, only when I need to escape the chaos for a few hours," she chuckled in a low voice. "And I am so used to it after living here so long that I hardly even notice it anymore."

"Come and sit," he offered with a grin, patting the grass beside him. "It's not exactly comfortable craning my neck like this to see you." She did so silently gracefully folding her legs up underneath herself in a manner that she was close enough to rest her weight on his chest should he so desire but was able to support her own weight otherwise if not.

A natural silence stretched between them, the only sound being their breathing and the faint sounds of the festival below with mingled voices reaching their ears occasionally only to drift away with a single puff of wind.

"Keitaro-kun?" Motoko's voice broke the silence gently.

"Yes?"

"What was your original promise to get into Toudai, if I may ask. Why did you make it?"

Keitaro blinked in surprise, caught off guard by the random question. "Well, I...uh....why?"

"I was simply wondering," came the honest reply. She didn't look at him, but stared at the sky with no sense of suspicion of accusation about herself. "You had said it was a promise, a dream you had been chasing since you were very young. I was curious to know what sort of promise would drive a person like that their whole life."

"Oh..." Keitaro breathed deeply, having no idea how this would be taken, but unable to lie to his wife who trusted him so much and told the truth anyways. "My promise was made with a little girl I met at the Inn while it was still being used as one when I was five or six years old. Mom used to take me there for months at a time before I started school, and it was during one of those trips. We met playing in the sandbox at a park nearby, and she was the one that told me about the Toudai legend. That if you meet someone there that you knew before, and you got together your love would last forever. I was convinced of three things with this girl: that I'd make it into Toudai and meet up again with her some day, that afterwards we'd get married and live happily ever after, and she did and would always love me like no other...I couldn't even remember what her face looking like or what her name was, only that I'd known her for a summer or so, that we were best friends, and we'd made that promise before she moved away."

Motoko nodded, her reply in the form of a question that held no malice or anger, only a quiet inquiry. "Do you ever wish that dream had not been taken from you?"

"No. Not after everything that's happened." Keitaro shook his head slightly. "That was all it was...a dream, and a fake one that could never come true at that. A shadow in a reality that would never exist. Besides, when I'd first met you I'd just gotten off failing the entrance exam for the second time, and after the 'warm welcome' I received at Hinata-sou my first day there...Let's just say life in general was pretty close to shaking me out of that dream as it was."

"Still, you could have found someone to fulfill it," she countered. "Once you had made it in, perhaps someone in your juku that you had become friends through studying with them, or someone you met on the campus itself..."

"They could never have fulfilled my dream because no one could ever be as perfect as I imagined her," snorted Keitaro lightly. "And that's assuming I ever made it, demon-ridden as I was. In a way, what happened between us was a good thing. I'll never look at you and wonder if I married you only because you resembled the girl of my dream. I'll never regret not having searched harder and supposedly settled for less because there was no real standard to begin with and I'd never have known that without your help. What you and I share may not have been set up under the best conditions, but it's so separate from what I imagined that I can never even try to compare the two..." Keitaro pulled a surprised Motoko into his arms timidly. "I don't think, even if my memories were erased, that I could go back to just a dream after having been with you. This is more real that I have ever imagined."

"And if this were just a dream?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, her face hidden from his sight by a curtain of raven strands.

Keitaro held her closer, breathing in her scent as he did. "Then I don't ever want to wake from it."

"Now you are being foolish," she rebuked him gently, though she leaned into his embrace. "To trade one groundless dream for another is ludicrous...Though, if it is just a dream, I hope we never wake as well..."

Keitaro reached inside his robe pocket for the small black box he'd brought along on a whim, licking his lips nervously as he glanced at the faintly smiling Motoko beside him with her eyes on the gathering group of residents below. Ami and Austin were there, seated side by side and eating something that they shared from a bowl. Su and Shinobu showed everyone their prizes, Naru plopped down beside Kitsune tiredly as Haruka watched over them as solid as ever with a cigarette hanging from her lips and a haze of smoke around the crown of her head.

Looking up at the stars, the ronin took a deep breath to steady his nerves, then began to speak again. "Do you remember when they married us?" he asked hesitantly, his face completely serious when she turned to look at him in concern at his tone.

"It is vague," she admitted in a low voice, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "But that which I do I doubt I shall ever be able to forget, no matter how much I wish to. I am sorry if you are offended that I feel that way, but I cannot change the circumstances that our marriage was born of."

"I know, but... this isn't going to be easy to understand, but hang with me a sec. Our marriage wasn't our choice, yes, and everything happened way too fast," went on Keitaro disjointedly. "And even though we were just kinda carried along with everything that followed after you lost to him, we made the best of it when things finally settled down again....together. At your family's grounds, before the feast and even afterwards when the demon attacked...we were there together. I know this probably doesn't make much sense, and I'm not even sure what I'm trying to say, but...here."

The ronin held his breath as he presented his wife of just about 5 months with the black box, opened to show what was contained inside. She went motionless at the sight of the simple gold ring, nothing adorning it other than its polished surface.

"It is beautiful," she breathed, her hands cupping his as she gave him a bewildered look. "But...why...?"

"You know how much I care about you," he replied in a shy whisper as he looked away in embarrassment. "How much I want this to work, us to work...I never gave you a ring for our engagement, or even at our wedding...it just seemed like the right thing to do. Especially on today, the day of new promises..." Keitaro paused, making a face. "Listen to me, I sound like a babbling idiot."

"Yet you are not," she murmured, turning to give him a smile that made his heart skip a few beats. "You never have been, just a bit...absentminded at times."

"Yes I am, you're just too nice to day so," he replied in a low voice. "But...you'll wear it, won't you?" Taking it from the box, he carefully slipped it on her left hand, his own hands trembling even as he did from the tension he bore. "Please?"

"I will, always," she promised without hesitation, pausing as another thought crossed her mind. "Though...I shall not be able to wear it while I practice, for it would quickly be bent out of shape."

"I know, that's why I also got you this." Keitaro pulled out a simple silver chain, just the right length to hand under her gi without getting in the way. "Haruka suggested it when she saw me in the jewelry shop..."

Keitaro's words died in his throat as Motoko kissed him gently, their lips lingering together as her hand with the ring became intertwined with his own. He could feel many things as time seemed to pause just for a moment, things inside himself and some even from his wife. Caring, thankfulness, perhaps even love and some desire...?

They pulled back, Motoko blushing at her forward move and moving aside a bit. "She's a very wise woman most of the time. If you would..." Motoko held back her hair, Keitaro quickly complying and slipping the necklace in place for her, unable to think of anything intelligent to say. His fingertips gently brushed the back of her neck, making the short hair there stand up on end as she stifled a squeak in her throat.

"Something wrong?" he asked in surprise, pausing in his work.

"N-no..." she replied quickly, a blush spreading across her face. "Please, continue..." She bit her lip slightly, vowing not to let it get to her this time as he did so.

"Ok." Keitaro fumbled with the clasp for a moment, finally getting his fingers to cooperate and letting the glinted chain rest on her porcelain skin. Licking his lips nervously, he impulsively pulled her close and placed a kiss right above where it rested.

Motoko squeaked again, louder this time and pulling away as she did leaving a confused and worried Keitaro hanging.

"Motoko-chan...?" His voice held a note of fear and embarrassment. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's nothing you did," she cut in quickly, reaching back to squeeze one of his hands gently. "Or nothing you meant to do. I am...ticklish. Unbelievably so."

"You are?" Keitaro sat there for a moment, torn between laughing at the absurd notion that his wife, the swordswoman, would be vulnerable to such a common thing, wondering why it hadn't come out before, and possibly testing it out to be sure. "Erm....I never would have guessed...how did you manage to keep it from me for this long?"

"I did not mean to," she replied quickly, turning even redder than before. "But...it is not triggered unless purposely done so or when it is done directly on my skin in certain spots..."

"I see....just...wow. I never would have guessed it..."

"Why?" Motoko gave him a slight frown. "I am not so different from the rest of the human race. I am just as susceptible to the same illnesses and weaknesses, such as being ticklish, I am merely trained to ignore most of them."

"I know, I just never though...I mean, being ticklish is such a COMMON thing..." Keitaro's eyes suddenly took on a mischievous gleam, shifting so he sat directly behind her rather than slightly to the side with his legs on either side of her. "Is it just on your neck?"

"As if I should be so lucky to have it confined to only one place," she replied wryly, eyes turned towards the sky as the first of the fireworks began to go off.

"Perhaps I should check for myself..." Keitaro's hands shot forwards eagerly, dancing along Motoko's ribs through her kimono. Bending his legs quickly he blocked her escape route from side to side and she was unable to escape to the front the way her legs were folded underneath herself.

"Wait....no!!" Motoko gasped laughingly as his fingers easily found her sensitive patches of skin and dug into it gently. Thrashing about helplessly as her formal gown hindered her from easily defending herself without at least removing the outer robe, her defenses had already been knocked aside before the wonderfully torturous onslaught. "Ahahaha!! Please....hehahah....stop it! Ohhaaahha!!"

"You're not having fun?" replied Keitaro innocently. Getting a dry look in return as she managed to twist around enough to finally grab one of his wrists, he sighed and pulled his hands away regretfully. "Alright...if you really don't like it that much I won't do it again."

"No, you do not have to do that," she chuckled lightly, leaning back against him tiredly as she carefully adjusted her now-rumpled kimono. "I do not mind it that much, but...in this it may not be the wisest of choices, they are our formal clothes after all. It is also not fair..." Her eyes took on a teasing glint as she caught his gaze with her own. "For I am not able to defend myself in these cumbersome things and I doubt you immune to such attentions as well..."

Keitaro just blinked, going into his usual jerk and squeal-like-a-girl reaction as she suddenly tickled him gently around his hips. "Hey, hey, hey!!" He quickly took hold of her wrists, and she unresistingly let him move them back to her own lap.

"I would say you are as susceptible to it as I," she laughed lightly. "And you are right...it is a great deal of fun."

Keitaro just laughed with a nod. "Yeah, been like that since I was a kid..." His eyes were drawn down her front as he noticed her kimono had fallen open more than before, exposing her cleavage that was visible through the layer of bandages she still wore. Turning away quickly, she noticed the movement and glanced at him in away that let the robe fall even farther open.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as he continued to look away, training his eyes on the sky above as the first of the fireworks went off.

"Your...kimono..."

She glanced down, flushing as she quickly drew it closed and then fussed with her sleeves for a moment as she regained her composure quickly. "I shall have to retie my obi before we head back..."

"Is that a problem?" he asked, relaxing now that the temptation was less available than it had been a moment before. "Will the others notice?"

"Haruka will, but she notices everything and rarely tells what she sees," she replied in a hushed voice. "Naru might, for she tied it the first time and the styles we use are different."

"What will she do if she sees?"

"Perhaps check to make sure neither of us bear grass stains upon our clothes, give us one of her reproachful looks...I think she prefers it when our relationship together is not one that is obvious."

Keitaro quickly stuffed his sleeve up his nose with the nosebleed that followed the implications of that comment, especially the first part. He felt his face heat up even more as she snuggled into his embrace, smiling in contentment as another set of colorful bursts bloomed overhead. Remembering their parcels, the ronin picked up the tiger he'd won earlier. Putting in in her lap, he just grinned when she glanced up at him questioningly and felt his heart warm when she picked it up and held it to her chest with one arm with the other resting lightly on his shoulder. They really were a couple, albeit a strange one. But there was something undeniably there that connected them other than the vows they'd spoken those few months ago.

As comfortable and happy they were, lying there in the grass together, the show eventually came to an end and the crowds below began to disperse. The late winter night chill had spread over the land, and both shivered as they moved a little closer together. "We should go back to the Inn," commented Motoko lightly, though she made no apparent move to do so.

"We could stay here," suggested Keitaro jokingly. "Sleep under the stars..."

"As nice as it sounds, the others would question our absence," she sighed regretfully, rising to her feet as her hands went to the wide cloth about her waist. "And it would get more than a little cold, it would seem."

"Does it really matter what they think?" replied Keitaro as he rose as well, gathering their things back up as she finished straightening her clothes. "What happens between us isn't really their business."

"Try telling that to Kitsune," snorted Motoko shortly. "I doubt a day goes by when she does not manage to meddle with someone else's business."

"I know, but in light of that she doesn't really count, does she? Are you ready to rejoin the others?" Keitaro extended his arm to her, pleased when she took it with the ring on her hand shining gently in the moonlight.

"As much as I have ever been." The way down was a lot easier than going up, the pair taking a side branch in the faint path that led them out behind the old Inn, the lights inside a blaze showing the other residents were already home.

"Do you want to go around the front or go in the back here?" asked Keitaro as they walked on, still arm in arm and quietly enjoying the company of the other.

"The back, for there is a chance we might slip upstairs unnoticed," she replied. Seeing him give her an odd look, she added hastily with a flush face, "It has been too wonderful of a time to let Kitsune's teasing or Naru's looks to ruin it, hm?" She kissed the corner of his jaw.

"You're right, as always." Keitaro blushed, watching his wife out of the corner of his eye as she stared at the house contentedly.

"This has been the best New Years Eve festival for me," she told him softly, turning to look him straight in the eyes as she did. "You are...very special to me, Keitaro. More than even I could have ever imagined. I do no wish to forget anything of this night, ever."

"Then I'll try to help you remember..." Feeling more confident than ever, the manager pulled his wife into his arms and rather warmly planted his lips on her own. Catching her slightly by surprise, she practically melted in his embrace as her arms snaked around his neck, pulling them closer than before as the leather bound books and stuffed tiger fell to the ground forgotten. Lips parted, tongues tentatively seeking the other before gently dueling back and forth in a time-honored dance.

Keitaro became aware of a growing warmth below his belt as he pressed her closer to himself, among other growing things, and was pretty sure Motoko had noticed as well when they broke apart for a moment. She stared at him, face flushed and eyes searching his own only to be pleased with whatever it is they found there.

Motoko did know what was happening to him, and was beginning to feel the effects of it herself. There was a peculiar tingling down there...one she was quite sure he could and would satisfy given the right prompting. Her mind whirled with the possibilities, surprisingly eager to explore perhaps a few with her obviously willing husband very soon.

"Our room?" he asked hoarsely, resting his forehead against her own as they clung to each other still.

"Yes."

He held onto her hand as they quickly gathered everything up, not wishing them to be damaged by the dew the next morning or any unexpected rains. Motoko's heart raced as she led the way inside, easily getting past the chatting Naru and Shinobu in the kitchen though there was no door between it and the back hallway. A peek in the main room showed Kitsune on the couch nursing one last cup of sake, so she turned back and went up the back staircase instead. Hearing someone coming down from the opposite direction, she pulled Keitaro into a darkened alcove off one of the landings and stood perfectly still in the dark shadows as Ami came scampering by with a thoughtful look on her face.

Waiting until she was gone for sure, they continued their way up, seeing not a single other soul as they opened their door. "That was close," murmured Keitaro as he closed the door behind them, pulling her back to him from behind after setting the things in his arms on the table. He had brushed her hair aside and was just going to start a trail of kisses down her exposed neck when a soft whimper caught their attention.

"Oh no..."

"Who was that?" Keitaro looked up, letting reluctantly go as she moved away from him towards the bed.

"Su-chan..."

He followed her, seeing an exhausted Su already fast asleep in the middle of the covers, whimpering softly. "Ahhh....you have to be kidding..." he sighed as he rubbed his forehead, letting his frustration show only for a moment before he shrugged and forced himself to let the warmth of only a few moments before die away.

"I had completely forgotten we had one day left with her," replied Motoko, something along the lines of regret coloring her voice. Kneeling to comfort the young girl, Motoko felt herself relax as well, the need and quiet passion of outside tapering off quickly.

"I'm gonna go find something cold," he replied simply, giving her an understanding grin as he tried to hide his disappointment. "Very, very cold."

"I am sorry," she added just before he left the room, turning towards him with a wistful look.

"It's not your fault," he assured her with a shrug. "Duty always comes before your wants and that's the way it should be."

"Do I not have a duty to you as well, though? Perhaps...one that comes before mine to her...?"

"No," he replied, though his body was kicking him in the head for not agreeing with her. "Because that shouldn't be a duty...it should be a choice." The unspoken reply of what if her choice was him hung between them, though each knew it was one that could not be brought into the play with the circumstances. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?"

"Alright."

Keitaro closed the door and hurried down the hall, sighing one last time as he walked into the bathroom and ducked behind one of the dividers he and Austin had set up. Not that they didn't get along, but unlike the girls they preferred their privacy when bathing or dressing. Stripping down to the pair of shorts he always wore under such garments, he filled a bucket with cold water from the tap and dumped it over his head with a shiver. The shock of the frigid liquid easily killed off the last of his desire, and he leaned back against the sink in frustration. Not that he wasn't willing to wait, he'd said she could make the decision and so it would be, but four months married was a long time to be together and not _together_ in the same bed and his body was very aware of it.

Especially with the cuddling most nights, and the occasional kissing when they happened to find a moment alone during the day like today. Not that it happened often either, but when it did he enjoyed it. Alot. Her skin was so soft, and her body just so perfectly formed...there was no way she knew just how hot she was. And then tonight being the first time in a long time she'd shown any, well, sexual interest in him...

"Keitaro, that you?" Austin stuck his head in the bathroom as the ronin toweled off his dripping hair and skin before pulling on a clean shirt and changing his shorts for the sleep pants he usually left there incase he needed them like today. Coming up from behind the screen, he gave his friend a short nod.

"Yes," he replied. "Can I help you with something?"

Noting his wet hair, the American shook his head ruefully. "No, I'm guessing you already found out. I tried to find you to warn you, but you and Motoko somehow got past me and Ami when we were coming down from the roof."

Keitaro flushed. "You...saw us?"

His friend grinned widely. "Only vaguely, but the intent was obvious enough. Ami was going to offer to take Su for the night without letting the others know, but somehow we just missed each other." Austin shrugged helplessly. "She probably still would if you want..."

"Ami went right past us," admitted Keitaro regretfully. "She just didn't know we were there. And Motoko's probably already settled with Su for the night, so...no thanks. "

"Sorry about that, then." Shrugging, Austin left, calling over his shoulder as he did. "Night, Keitaro."

"Yeah, night. And thanks for the offer..." Keitaro hung the towel to dry and draped robes he'd worn over one arm, making it back to his room without seeing any one else though he could hear Austin and Ami talking in her room as he passed their door.

Motoko was already in bed, as he'd predicted, when he closed the door behind himself, looking up at him with masked eyes as he put away his formal clothes beside her own. She would make sure nothing was encouraged, for while she hadn't blocked him out entirely there was the feeling of a barrier between them that hadn't been in place before to keep things in check for the night.

In a way, he was glad she had the training of suppressing her emotions as she did, for he couldn't say he could do the same in her place. With Su-chan present no physical closeness between them would be appropriate, and at least with Motoko as she now that wasn't even a possibility. Nothing was worth taking Su's innocence by having her witness their physical attraction, or pushing her off to the side so he could satisfy himself, no matter what his body might say.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he laid down, taking his hand though she held it more loosely than normal as he arranged himself so they were close without actually touching.

"Yeah," he replied, giving her a reassuring grin as he settled on his side facing her. "Don't worry about it." His grin grew as he noticed the ring still on her hand. "It's not like tonight is the only night we'll ever have, right? It'll be fine."

"If you insist..."

Keitaro ran a hand through his hair, watching as his wife quickly drifted off from years of training before turning to stare at the ceiling still painfully awake. It was going to be a very long night.

)--(/)--(/)--(/)--(/)--(/)--(/)--(/)--(/)--(/)--(/)--(/)--(/)--(

Motoko woke before dawn as usual, going through the motions of her morning practice and taking Su to her room to get dressed before rushing around their bedroom to get changed and grab her school things. Running out the door, she managed to nip into the kitchen and grab a bite to eat so her stomach was sated for the moment before hurrying off towards the school. But even though she didn't see Keitaro from the moment she woke until she left, he was still first and foremost on her mind the whole time.

He'd give her a _ring, _and with it a commitment she'd been afraid to hope for before_._ He'd found out she was _ticklish,_ which no one else had known outside of her immediate family besides Hina-san. And on top of all that, he'd _kissed _her. Yeah, they'd kissed before, but not quite like this. Those had been mutual warmth, mutual comfort, mutual thankfulness...but last night had been none of those. Even of the night of the wedding feast couldn't be compared, for she couldn't recall most of the details before the fight. She wasn't sure what the distinction was, but she'd been willing to surrender far more than ever before last night for the first time ever.

Coming to the building with her thoughts still wandering the same paths again and again, Gina fell in step with her as always. The dedicated young underclassman didn't give any sign that she noticed the ring as they made their way down the halls, but another who would not let such things lie did.

"So, you finally bear his mark," sneered Leiko, hatred for Keitaro as evident in her eyes as ever.

"Bear his mark?" Motoko drew herself up, eyes flashing dangerously. "What is it you are attempting to infer, Loki?"

"Don't say my name! It's no better than a curse on your tongue, traitor and fallen one that you've become! And I infer nothing, I say it exactly as it is. He controls you now with that vile ring!"

"How so?" Motoko narrowed her eyes slightly, bringing up her left hand to hold it in her right as if to protect it.

"By this ring, he marks that he and he along may have you!!" declared the underclassman defiantly.

"Is that not what a husband is bound by his oath in do?" questioned the swordswoman coldly. "To proclaim who his chosen one or given wife is, so that none may undertake the mistaken course of courting her?"

"He has not claimed you, he's enslaved you! Not only in mind, but also in body! As addled as you have become to wear this," Leiko grabbed Motoko's left wrist, holding it up the hand so all could see the golden band. "I'm sure he must have put your through some horrendous physical experience..."

"LEIKO!" At Motoko's indignant and outraged roar, most of the hall went silent, a few stepping closer to listen in on the possible conclusion of the on going struggle between the two over the last few months. There had been in passing tossed words full of hidden barbs and spikes in the halls, but nothing like this.

"You are wrong," Motoko stated simply, the anger in her eyes dying away to be replaced by sadness and regret. "But there is nothing I can say that will change your mind, I can see it even as you look me in the eyes. I am sorry, Leiko, that things have come to this, but here are my final words. Leave my husband alone and do not ever speak of him again for this next time my sword shall be against you and with it I will drive you to the very gates of hell before my vengeance will complete. He has done nothing to you, and been nothing but kind and good to me as well as many others, thus deserving none of this. Heed my words, for I shall not say them again."

Giving the crowd to their left a polite nod, Motoko walked through the path they parted for her leaving a trembling with rage Loki behind and Gina close at her side.

"Did I do the right thing, Gina?" asked the kendoist quietly as they entered the classroom, sitting in her usual seat with a sigh.

The reply was short and concise, though Motoko could tell the younger girl disliked having to say it. "You defended your honor ma'am, and that of your husband, Urashima-san. There was little else you could have done."

She nodded, accepting the situation though she liked it even less than her companion. Feeling the ring on her hand, twisting it slightly with her thumb, flashes of the night before came to mind again and with the faint blush came a new thought as well. Keitaro may have been about to put her through any one of a number of 'physical experiences' the night before,  but she doubted any of them could possibly labeled 'horrendous'. It truly must have been torture for him last night, especially if the one thought that had chased her back to her own mind the first time their ki had melded together was true.

_These last few weeks even, one might label as rather tormenting for him,_ she reasoned as the sensei entered the room, her pulling out the appropriate notebook and pen as he began to write notes on the board. She only partially paid attention as she began to copy them down. _I most likely _should_ speak with him concerning this, perhaps even suggest that we separate when we sleep that it does not bother him so...it is not fair for me to have such comfort if is distracts him from his sleep at night. _ She didn't want to no longer be able to snuggle with him in her sleep, he was actually quite comfortable and his presence calming and warm. _But if it would make things easier for him...I will bring it up as soon as a suitable time presents itself._

[%]--[%]--[%]--[%]--[%]--[%]--[%]--[%]--[%]

"She wore the ring as she left," commented Haruka as Keitaro came by to visit her, on his way to his Juku to pick up the next packet of practice questions. "I take it she received the whole thing rather well?"

"Yeah..." Keitaro's face colored as parts of the night before were brought to mind. "She really liked it..."

"It's a good thing we put Su in your room, I imagine," snorted Haruka lightly. "She's not ready to be a mother any more than you are a father, and it's almost guaranteed that's what the first time you two's 'union' will produce. Unless you get neutered, or her tubes tied there's little you cam do to protect against having little minis of you two running around this place 9 months after. Aoyamas are fertile beyond belief, and Urashima's aren't exactly impotent either. Ever consider why you're the only biological kid to your parents while your other married relatives have huge families of 6 or 7? It's because your dad and mom got themselves 'neutered' right after having you. Something about one was more than enough."

The manager's face contorted first at having to see his parents in that light, then fell abruptly, his eyes big and round as the realization of what that meant smacked him in the face. Their relationship couldn't progress much past where it was at this point anymore until at least another year from right now, around the time she would graduate. When his voice finally returned to him, the ronin groaned deep in his throat. "Life truly must hate me..."

"You've slept in the same bed as her for 4 months without misbehaving too much, another year is only 3 times of that," added Haruka, seemingly oblivious to his face fault at the thought of remaining in his current position for 3 TIMES the length he'd already been in it. Each word was like another dart, sent cruelly and unknowingly into his soul. "Shouldn't be too hard, right? Anyways, you'd better get moving if you want to make it back before the others do."

"Eh...right..." The shell-shocked ronin made his way down to the rail station, a frown on his face as he tried to come up with a solution that would please all parties and unable to come up with one that satisfied him in the least.

Life was definitely not fair.

[(&)][(&)][(&)][(&)][(&)][(&)][(&)][(&)][(&)]

Motoko shook herself free of the tired ache of her muscles from having to sit in the uncomfortable chairs of the school desks all day, Gina accompanying her to the area designated to the kendo clubs for their daily practices. Quickly they changed, the underclassman taking her place among the others as they formed up into their usual rows for the warm-ups. Dressed in her usual white gi and red hamaka, the swordswoman felt more like herself than ever as she showed off her new blade and allowed a few of the more trustworthy members to hold it for a moment to feel the balance and grace of the weapon for themselves.

Deciding it was time to get started, she quickly lined them up, having Gina lead the drills with her in front so she would be free to occasionally break form and go out among the teammates themselves to correct a handgrip or stance.

"That will be enough!" she called after several hundred different types of strikes, feeling very loose and relaxed as she began to assign them different partners for the first few rounds of sparring. "Keep your guard up, Gina!" she called sternly as she passed the underclassman facing a young man about her age who was obviously talented but lazy in his practice. "You leave your left side open far too much...ah! See? Now, adjust your stance so your weight is more evenly centered...there. Very good."

"Sempai?"

"Yes?" she turned and followed another member over to their partner, helping them work out a block-strike combination that had baffled both for sometime. After letting them go on like this for awhile, she pulled them all back to one side of the gym, beginning the rounds of one-on-one battles and letting the winners stay to fight another round while the losers were sent on home. The top twenty were selected to enter in the next day's competition, and she considered it a good day's work completed after having successfully beat the top few herself in the one-on-one matches as was fair. If they could keep it together, and not lose their cool in the matches to come in the next few days, they would do very well indeed.

[{(o)}]oo[{(o)}]oo[{(o)}]oo[{(o)}]oo[{(o)}]oo[{(o)}]

Keitaro stayed bent over his desk in the office as he heard the other residents return at their usual times, Naru the only one to bother him to ask if he'd gotten the review packet and Motoko not home yet with a late evening kendo practice. His heart and mind weren't entirely focused on the exercises laid before him, but he still moved through the equations with relative ease from years of practice. The rest of his mind was busy on his possible 'problem' with Motoko and a fax he was expecting any day now from Hina. Not that he could do something until either one communicated with him somehow, but his mind refuse to let either go.

Finding his work changing abruptly, the ronin paused as he studied the inverted equation, rather surprised when he realized he had no idea how to solve it. Panicking as he saw row after row of the same form marching down his page, Keitaro whipped out his notes and began to dig through them as quickly as he could. There had to be something here, some small clue that would give him an inkling as to what he was to do with it. He honestly couldn't recall doing one like it before, but if it was on the review it was likely on the test and therefore he couldn't afford not to figure it out.

Coming across the last page, he managed to pick up something that might come in handy and began to puzzle it out carefully. Maybe if he rearranged it and added this part on the other side of the equal sign...

"Keitaro-kun?" He looked up, seeing, Motoko standing hesitantly in the doorway with a tray in hand. His stomach growled suddenly, surprising them both into shy grins. "Ah...I see you are busy. I will leave you your dinner and go."

"No, that's ok!" replied Keitaro quickly, pushing aside his work to make room on the table. "I'm must about finished." Her stomach complained loudly right them, Motoko coloring slightly in embarrassment. "And it sounds like you're hungry too," he chuckled teasingly, reaching over to help her put the bowls and cups in place. Letting her serve them skillfully, she also poured them both tea from the small pot she brought along. Picking up his bowl, he tasted the rice as smiled as the usual flavorful experience of Shinobu's cooking filled his mouth. "Mm...how was your day?"

"Well enough," she replied, tucking into her own meal with only slightly less enthusiasm, having not eaten since lunch. "Practice went well, we shall be well prepared for our first match."

"I hope I'm just as ready for the pre-exam," admitted Keitaro with a grin. "It's less than a week away now..." The sound of the fax machine caught their attention, Keitaro leaping up and snatching the paper the moment it was done printing. His shoulders fell as he read over it, frowning in disappointment.

"Is something wrong?" asked Motoko, watching as he sat back down across from her.

"Hina-san sent me a notice that she got my message, but wouldn't send a reply until she'd finished her latest spring-search," explained Keitaro with a shrug. "That could be months!"

"What was the nature of your message, if I may ask?"

"Well, here." Keitaro pulled out the original copy, handing it to her as he went back to his food.

Motoko scanned the document, her brows raising slightly when she looked back up at him. "It is an excellent idea, I am impressed. The terms are very reasonable and completely reachable for her...Shinobu and the other tenants would be very pleased!"

"I still want oba-san's blessings before I make a huge change like that," he replied with a warm smile. "She does know more of this house and the ways of the residents and their families than I do."

"To be honest, I shall not be of much use to you in this," admitted his wife abashedly. "I absented myself on most occasions from the Inn while other's families were present."

"That's alright, we'll still find a way to work this all out in the end," he promised, taking the hand with the ring on it and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"There is something else-"

"Motoko-chan!!!" Su came bouncing in right then, hugging her dearest friend in the world with all her might as the swordswoman lifted her food out of the way so it would not tip over on accident. "Wanna come play?? Please??? With cherries on top??"

"Go ahead," Keitaro encouraged her with a grin. "I'll clean up here, since I have to finish my work anyways, you go and have some fun. We can talk later, ok?"

Motoko nodded, giving him a dry smile as she rose with Su still clinging to her back. "Very well. What do you wish to do, Su?"

"Virtual reality!!!"

({[#]})=:/=({[#]})=:/=({[#]})=:/=({[#]})=:/=({[#]})=:/=({[#]})=:/=({[#]})

Shinobu whistled to herself as she did the evening dishes as Naru had cooked dinner for once, nodding politely at her sempai as he whisked in with the tray from his and Motoko's meal and she motioned for him to leave it on the counter. Figuring he must be hard at work studying from the grateful look he gave her, she was more than happy to add them to her quickly diminishing stack of things to wash.

Boiling some water in a clean kettle, she pulled out a few teacups should anyone else show up and some packets of tea, preparing a whole pot that would probably be gone by morning by way of the other residents who came and took what they pleased when they wanted or needed to. Pouring herself a cup, she made another as she remembered what Keitaro had said to Haruka-san who had in turn told her about his intending to work late and would probably need some. Carrying it deftly to his office, she knocked politely and waited for an answer before entering.

"Yes?"

Sliding the door open, she peeked in and help up the cup ever so slightly. "I'm sorry to bother you, Sempai, but I brought you a cup of tea!" Putting it on the table before him, she bowed slightly.

"Oh, thanks!" He gave her a bright smile, feeling a tug in his heart and he hoped desperately in his heart that they might never have to let the kind, young chef go. "Could you tell Motoko-chan if you see her not to wait up for me? I'm going to be longer than I thought with my studying."

"Of course, sempai!" she chirped politely.

Skittering back out to the main room, she encountered the swordswoman with a sleeping Su on her back, both wet from their baths in the springs. "Aww...she all worn out?"

"It certainly took long enough, but she is," replied the young woman with a low chuckle. "Ahh...that is some of your tea I smell, correct?"

The chef beamed happily. "Yep, would you like me to pour you a cup?"

"Yes, please, if it would not be too much trouble. Let me drop this young terror with Kitsune, for I am sure she is eager for her bedmate to join her."

Considering the unhappy grumblings the foxy lady produced when her door was opened, Shinobu thought not and giggled in amusement. While she didn't want to sleep with Su either, Kitsune's dislike and dread was so open to all but Su that one couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

Motoko returned a moment later, sitting across from the younger tenant to sip her tea quietly.

"Before I forget," said Shinobu quickly as she poured herself some more. "Sempai asked me to tell you he would be much later than he thought, and not to wait up for him."

"Oh, thank you." The swordswoman's mouth twitched slightly, but other than that gave no obvious reaction to the news. In truth, she was slightly irked, but it wasn't at Keitaro and the younger girl mustn't know of such things. "I must say, Shinobu-chan, there is none here that prepares tea quite as you do. Such a fine blend...one should hope to never do without such tea."

Shinobu's face fell as she bowed her head, the small hands that encircled her cup clenching it tightly as a tear spattered on the table beside her. "Thank you, but I..."

Her words stopped when a pair of hands enveloped her own, strong and calloused from years of wielding a weapon but warm and comforting just the same. "Hinata-sou will never let such a find young woman go, Shinobu-chan, not without a fight. We may not be entirely sure how, but you will never have to leave this place before you are ready to. I promise, we will find a way."

Motoko had left the kitchen and was halfway up the stairs when the younger girl finally looked up. But when she did her eyes held a gleam of something they hadn't known in months:

Hope.

Ascending the stairs and arriving in her room silently, Motoko changed with her mind still centered on the young girl she'd left behind. Hopefully, what she'd said would give her young friend heart, because it was true. They were trying to find a way, and they wouldn't stop until they'd exhausted every option.

Laying down on the bed with one of her old stories with the task of rewriting it, she was determined to stay up until Keitaro finally came upstairs. However, when he did come stumbling up around midnight, he found her asleep with the lamp still on propped up on her side on his 'side' of the bed. Taking the notebook and pen from her, he smiled tenderly and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as he drew the covers up over her still form. Climbing over her tiredly after having stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, he simply laid down and unresistingly pulled her against himself before joining her in a deep slumber.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Motoko was extremely annoyed with herself when she woke a few hours earlier than usual the next morning, finding Keitaro fast asleep cuddled beside her. Half-tempted to wake him so they could talk then and there, she was only stopped by the fact that he looked extremely worn down even in his sleep and it was time for her practice that she so badly needed after taking the afternoon off with Su. While it had been enjoyable, it had provided her with none of the training she needed to be in her top condition for the match. Coming to the roof and finding the stars still out, she took a moment to calm her spirit and clear her mind before she began to warm up.

Two hours passed in the blink of an eye, and she had a quick wash in the spring before slipping quietly upstairs and changing while Keitaro and the rest of the residents slumbered on. Making herself breakfast, she went through some of the recipes Shinobu had been secretly helping her with in their spare time lately and made an omelet with bacon and rice well enough to satisfy her own simple tastes. Most of the house was just waking when she left, the only sign she'd been there at all being a note she left on the table in her room for Keitaro that morning. It was just an explanation of where she was and when she'd been home, but it was from her none the less.

When Keitaro finally did wake and found it there, he put it in his pants pocket and kept it with him all day. Though he'd never thought of himself as a super-sappy kind of guy, he still didn't want to let it go for some reason.

][:][:][:][:][:][:][:][:][:][:][:][

The next few days passed much as the one before had, Motoko leaving before the rest woke for a practice, and returning home barely in time to catch dinner with Keitaro in his office as his studied. Their evenings were spent apart either in work for their upcoming challenges, or in other activities around the Inn that needed tending too. Usually, Motoko would try and stay awake until Keitaro finally came to bed, but as the first time she never made it and merely lay there with the light on until he came to tuck her in and turn it out. Such a frenzied pace left them with little time for speaking outside of a few hurried goodbyes and hellos, and on the final day for both of them they had both begun to feel the strain.

Keitaro was the first to wake that morning, carefully rising so as to not wake his dreaming wife. He knew she'd been waking a few hours earlier most days, and could probably use a few more hours of sleep to help her through her first round of matches. Changing and giving her a shy peck on the cheek, he then went downstairs and met up with Naru and Austin who were waiting for him, the former to take the test with him and the latter to make sure they found the right room on time.

When Motoko finally did wake, she blinked a few times in confusion as she realized the bed was empty except for her and she had some time yet before her ride would arrive. Putting on her usual kendo garb, the addition of arm guards with the school logo were put on as required to compete, a well as a band about her forehead and a wooden sword along side her real one. She wasn't allowed to battle with a real sword in the rings, but she wasn't ashamed to have trained with a live blade and would display it proudly. Packing away and extra set of clothes to change into afterwards, as well as some extra equipment, she headed downstairs and left her things in the main room by the front door.

"Good morning," she said as she entered the kitchen, bowing to those present before setting herself down and beginning to eat.

"You know, sometimes I envy you," commented Kitsune out of the blue. "Able to eat so much whenever you like, and never gain a kilo..."

"I also run several miles at least once a week as well as daily practice that is very physically demanded. Should you so desire, you could also eat as I do as long as you exercised regularly..."

"Thanks, but no thanks! I am quite comfortable with my eat-less/drink-more diet, and it require less effort to keep it up!" said the foxy lady with a careless grin.

Motoko frowned. "You shall not be able to outrun your over indulgence forever, Kitsune."

"That doesn't mean I won't try."

"Motoko, your ride is here," called Haruka from the front hall. The swordswoman rose, making sure she had everything before heading out the door.

"Thank you, Haruka-san. I shall be home before supper, good day," she called over her shoulder, trotting down the several steps to the large van that waited below. Nodding politely to her teacher, who also drove on such expeditions, she took the front passenger seat and politely greeted the others who were present as well.

"Good to see you rested and ready to go," said Mrs. Yozaki dryly, putting the vehicle into drive before heading out into traffic.

"We are well prepared," replied the Captain with a glance back at her chattering teammates. "I thank you for picking me up as usual, Yosaki-san."

"Eh, I figure you of all people deserve a break once in awhile," she replied with a twist of her lips in some parody of a smile. "Explain to me this plan of yours when it comes to choosing who enters which competitions."

"Yes, ma'am."

()()()()()()()

Keitaro fiddled nervously with his two freshly sharpened #2 pencils plus the lucky 'ronin mechanical pencil' he'd had since middle school that didn't work half the time. Taking the packets from the proctor as they were handed out, he opened the first one and put his answer sheet beside it. Glancing at the clock to check the time, he settled down to work, and so it began...

Several Hours Later

Naru stood in line in front of Keitaro, waiting as patiently as possible as the old woman behind the counter sorted through the stacks of answer sheets and self-score sheets before handing Naru the bundle with her name on it. Waiting politely for Keitaro thought only because the next train to Hinata-sou wouldn't arrive for another 20 minutes, they walked to the station together making sure both bundles were securely stowed in their bags so they wouldn't get lost or damaged.

"How do you think you did?" asked the two-time ronin, stretching his arms above his head in an attempt to get the kinks out of his back with limited success.

"Great, of course," scoffed the highschooler as she removed her glasses and let down her hair. "That was a breeze compared to the last exam in our study-class. And hopefully the real test won't be much worse."

"Oh...well, I'm glad you found it that easy."

Naru glanced at her uneasy companion. "Are you worried about your score?"

"I'm a lot more confident in my answers this time than I was last year," admitted Keitaro. "I've got my fingers crossed, but I really think I'll be able to make it this time."

They say 3rd time's a charm," commented Naru flippantly. "And I suppose your luck has been decent this last couple of months."

"Yeah, but this test doesn't have much to do with luck, if you don't know the material you're still screwed."

"Very true. Did you know the material?"

"I think I did..."

Together, they boarded the train and took seats across from one another. Taking out his sketchpad, Keitaro wiled away the time back to Hinata by drawing out the faces and forms of  few of the passengers around them. Thankfully, it passed in the blink of an eye and they were soon standing at the bottom of the steps to the old Inn.

"I'm gonna go see what I got. Later!" called Naru as she sprinted up the stairs, not even bothering to see if he was following as she disappeared inside.

Taking the stairs at a slower pace, the Manager glanced at his watch and realized no one else would be home yet and paused by the Tea Shop.

"Heya, Keitaro! Something I can do for you?" asked Ami as he walked in, looking up from the table she was busing.

"Just wanted to say hi and see my aunt," replied Keitaro with a polite smile. "I'll just go back and get her myself, since you're pretty busy, though."

"Suit your self."

Walking up the bar, Keitaro took a seat and waited for Haruka to finish with her present customers. "How'd it go?" she asked a moment later, sauntering over to lean on the counter lightly.

"Good, I hope," he replied with a tired grin. "I haven't scored it out yet."

Haruka raised her brows. "Why not?"

"Guess I'm just scared, actually," came the hesitant mumble. "At least this way there's a chance I might have passed, but I didn't, I'd almost rather not know..."

"Get up there and score it before I beat you myself!" growled Haruka testily. "And don't you dare let someone else do it for you! Be a man, damn it!"

"Alright, alright...I'm going oba-san..."

Whacking him over the head with a fan, his relative glared at him. "It's Haruka-SAN. Now get going, before the rest get home!"

"Yes, Haruka-san."

"That's what I thought."

[¬⌐]-[¬⌐]-[¬⌐]-[¬⌐]-[¬⌐]-[¬⌐]-[¬⌐]-[¬⌐]-[¬⌐]

Su and Shinobu, who'd spent the day at the park with a picnic lunch, skipped along the sidewalks hand in hand. Meeting up with Kitsune, who smelled of smoke and strong sake, at the bottom of the steps, they were also joined by Ami who'd just been let of work after helping Haruka-san close up.

"How was the park today?" asked the young American.

"Great!" replied Su, doing a cartwheel. "Weather stayed nice, and we even found some paths in the woods to explore!"

"Auu...it was kinda scary back there," added the young chef with a shiver. "You couldn't see much it was so dark, and there were lots of spooky noises..."

"Gees, Kitsune, you stink!" cut in Su, holding her nose closed tightly as the wind changed to blow the stench in her direction.

"Bugger off! I was just hanging with some old buddies..."

"Buddies who smoke cheap cigars and drink way too much," added Ami aside to the other two.

The screeching of tires drowned whatever comment Kitsune made back, Motoko calmly exiting the all-but-empty van with a slightly as the other teacher who'd offered to drive simply waved goodbye before taking off a second later in a cloud of dust.

"Hello!" she called lightly, though her eyes shown triumphantly and a medal hung from the hilt of her blade.

"Did you do well??" called Ami as Su went flying down, latching onto the samurai girl who simply bore her weight as if it were naught but a mere trifle.

"Our top 10- were undefeated, including myself, and we took first over all."

"Wow, congratulations!!"

"Have any tough guys that gave you a run for your money?" asked Kitsune as they waited for her near the middle to catch up. 

"There were a few who present a temporary challenge," she admitted lightly. "But nothing more than that. Hopefully there will be some more difficult adversaries later on."

"Hey, guys, guess what?!" yelled Naru from the top of the stairs, waving a sheet of paper in the air. "I passed!" The rest hurried up the last few steps, swarming around their friend to celebrate with her.

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"Auu, you're so smart!!"

"That is very well done!"

"Way to go, Naru-chan!"

"And I scored in the top 5%, can you believe it??"

They moved inside, still chattering away excitedly in the front room when a loud cry from upstairs caught everyone's attention. Keitaro appeared a moment later, a huge smile on his face and papers in hand as he slid down the banister of the stairs. Coming to the bottom, he picking up the surprised Motoko without so much as a warning and spun her around the room as she instinctively held on tightly to his neck.

"I passed! I passed! Can you believe it?! I got an 800!!"

"That's wonderful!" she replied, laughing much to the surprise of the other residents. Several jaws dropped, though, when he stopped and put her down, pulling his wife into a deep kiss that obviously caught her off guard but she relaxed into almost instantly. Kitsune wolf-whistled, Su cheering as Naru covered the shocked Shinobu's eyes though the highschooler blushed even more than her middle school counterpart. Ami just grinned knowingly, trading looks with Haruka who happed to walk in right then.

"Get a room, you too!" she called wryly, the rest grinning at this though the couple paid no attention to it what so ever.

Motoko finally broke away, leaning her forehead against Keitaro's as she realized they had an attentive audience with a blush. "I am very proud of you," she murmured quietly as she kissed the top of his nose, deciding she didn't care whether or not everyone saw them together for once. Keitaro wasn't just a boyfriend or some 'toy' of hers as some girls were prone to collect, he was her husband so they might as well get used to it now.

"I couldn't have done it alone," he replied, letting go reluctantly when Su landed on his back for a congratulating death-grip hug. That seemed to break the tension in the room among the others, and soon everyone was in a tight little knot exchanging hugs and congratulations with Keitaro and Naru.

"This calls for a celebration!" yelled Kitsune happily. "Let's break out the sake and PAR-TY!"

"Not tonight, you're not" cut in Haruka, everyone going quiet at the sound of her authoritative voice. "Most everyone has school in the morning, Kitsune, besides you and Keitaro so you can't do that tonight. Wait until next weekend, then you can party all you want."

"C'mon, Shinobu and Su!" said Kitsune as she commandeered the pair and dragged them towards the kitchen. "We've got to make up for not doing it now!"

"Auu, that sounds like fun!"

"Hey, I could put together that new party-maker I was working on.."

"Go make sure they don't do anything too destructive, will you? Kitsune's only in it for the sake, but I am worried of what she and Su'll come up with together," murmured Haruka to Ami, the American nodding her understanding before slipping after them.

"Guess I'm gonna go back to the books," said Naru as she quickly scooted her way up the stairs with a wave, eyes on her answer sheet. "I wanna se why I missed some."

Keitaro glanced at Motoko, who stood at his side holding his hand. "I should be doing the same..."

"Before you go, what does this exam mean again?" asked Haruka.

"Since I scored high enough, I qualified to take the real Toudai exam," replied Keitaro, beaming proudly. "That's not until April, but that just means I'll have that much more time to study."

"Well, get to it then. I'm going to go restock on groceries so those three don't wipe us out with this 'party' of theirs. And if that's Austin I see heading up the stairs, I'm going to take him with me so he can carry them back instead of me. Bye."

"If you are off to study more," started Motoko in a low voice. "Perhaps I should absent myself for awhile, and go train..."

"No, I'd rather you stayed...please?" He squeezed her hand gently, giving her a hopeful smile. "Two heads are better than one, and some of this stuff is not to advanced that you wouldn't know how to do it...if you don't mind helping me, that is."

"I do not," she told him firmly. "And I will stay." Together they ascended the stairs, Keitaro carrying her band for her and opening the door like a gentleman to their room. Locking it out of habit (being caught once by Kitsune in a compromising position was enough for either of them) Motoko quickly put her things away as Keitaro tossed aside his usual buttoned shirt and flopped on the bed face up with an air of satisfaction. Wincing as his back cracked loudly, he shifted as his shoulders twinged from hunching over a desk too long.

"Ack...I feel like an old man sometimes," he sighed, stretching to relieve the tension as best he could.

"Roll over," she said simply as she sat down beside him, taking the test and putting it aside as he obeyed after giving her a puzzled look. Resting his chin on his forearms, Keitaro jumped a little in surprised when he felt a firm, but gentle hands begin to work their way along his shoulders through the thin fabric of his undershirt. Tensing at first as flashes of what his wife's 'true intentions' might be, the ronin blushed and quickly melted into a pliable pile of flesh from her masterful ministrations. The knots that had worked themselves in from hours of studying disappeared as if they'd never existed and Keitaro felt himself practically drifting away in the euphoric state her hands were creating for him. It had to be one of the most wonderful, as well as stimulating, experiences he'd ever had in his life. If he weren't so tired, he'd probably get up and return the favor, but the poor ronin could barely hold on to his consciousness as it was and merely laid there enjoying this gift that had been presented to him.

"Kami..." he murmured as she worked her way lower along his back. "Motoko-chan...where did you...learn to...hmm..." He lost all will to speak as she began to work her way back up in slower, more pronounced circles.

"You cannot perform your art if discomfort such as knotted muscles or great amounts of tension," she explained in a soothing voice as her hands began to explore his neck slowly. "We are taught to endure as well as to cure discomfort."

"Let me say, you learned to do so VERY well."

Motoko blushed, unbeknownst to him, as she reduced her actions to gentle circles  that wound their way around his spine, He wasn't heavily muscled, or even as toned as Austin was, but his months of work around the old Inn had defined his muscles more than he'd originally had. Seeing her husband as limp as a rag, Motoko was tempted to slip her hands under his shirt and explore this area more closely as he sighed deeply and settled more comfortably on his stomach.

"Keitaro...?" she inquired softly, leaning a little closer as he pillowed his head on his arms. Seeing his eyes closed and feeling his heart slow through her hands on his back, Motoko smiled as she realized he was asleep. Staying as she was, she hovered there for a moment in indecision before gently snuggling into his back from his side and wrapping her arms about his waist from behind. Basking in the warmth and calm assurance that practically radiated from his skin, she quickly drifted off into her own private dreams, carried on the wings of her imagination and the winds of restful peace.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Erg...a little disjointed, I think. o.0;; If I'd had more time, I would've revised it more, but if I hadn't updated now you'd all be waiting another week until I return from the mountains for it, so sorry!! bows apologetically

Please, please, PLEASE review!!

Now, for the part you've all been waiting for, the replies to reviews! Please glance over these as you might have said something I found interesting!! Shall we begin?

#1. Almost 200? Man, I hadn't even realized that..##.  I had considered doing as you suggested, but I usually try and finish my stories up around 20-some chapters, and since this is obviously far from being finished I couldn't wrap it up that quick. Glad you liked it, though!!

#2. bows Thank you to all who continue to praise my work! Believe me, it adds a spot of light in my rather dark and dreary day of attempting to graduate.

#3. Yes, Ami and Austin will have an actual purpose later on, and Austin especially is necessary for some later components, I swear! When it comes, everything will be made clear to you, I swear.

#4. My updating has been slower than I'd like, but it will increase as this thing called high school is left behind. And hopefully this next chapter will not be so slow in coming.

#5. sighs Once again, people do not always make decisions that are logical. But enough with that, I'm glad you like the fic and hope you continue to read it. 

#6. LOL! No...no ninja Keitaro, at least not yet and I don't think 'ninja' will be the way to describe his skills. ;; I DO love Naruto, though, and just say down and read through the manga recently. :D

#7 ...is it not possible to review for you without having something negative as well, Mr. Know-it-all? I'm just wondering, but if you ask me I would say you are one to think the glass more half empty than half full...

#8. Congratulations to CUCHIP as the 100th reviewer!! As well as to everyone else, because this is the quickest I've ever gotten to 100 on a fanfiction story.

#9. Ahh, the Turtle Clan and Kanako showing up will be soon, as in, maybe the next two chapters or so. There's only one more big thing to get to, and then we start rolling into the REAL action. ;; Hehehe...

#10. Me? Read romance novels? Never....  Don't worry, whatever I decide to do between the married Motoko and Keitaro shall be good.

And that be it.

CB

'In the eyes of the world, a man is only worth what he provides; but in the eyes of those he provides for, he is worth the world.'


	9. Valenties Day and Monsters Astray

This was started not even 20 minutes after I updated chapter 8, yet it took so freakin' long to write…oi… Much thanks to those who reviewed and as usual all comments and questions will be dealt with at the end. Go on, now! Read!!  

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Keitaro woke around dinner time feeling something very warm and slightly heavy resting on his back, his vision obscured by a veil of ebony and his interest awakened by the feel of a pair of arms tightly encircling his waist. Shifting ever so slightly so his weight was more to one side than the other was, the ronin attempted to turn over on his stomach without moving his wife too much so as to not wake her. Just as he was about to try and prop her up, the same pair of hands that rested placidly at his waste sprung to life and tickled him mercilessly up his sides.

"Wha-! Hehahahah!! Hey, not fair, I thought you were asleep!" he cried, attempting to create a defense for himself and unable to as he couldn't see the attack, or the attacker as they came from behind.

"I was, for awhile," she replied lightly, pinning him to the bed by sitting on his back and continuing to tickle him as he flailed about helplessly on his stomach, trapped. She wasn't heavy, but he lacked the strength to bear up even her lightweight while being tickled. "You mumble in your sleep, did you know that?"

"Hehahahha!! Hey, come on now...hehahahe...I can't answer, until.... hahahwhha...."

Obligingly she stopped, nestling back into his back more fully pressed against it than before as he managed to regain his composure and lay there feeling every curve of her body from behind through the thin fabric of her combat clothes. Her heart raced, wondering how she dared to be so bold as she listened to his heartbeat, just as fast as her own. She wanted to be close to him, closer than this, even closer than the first night at the banquet.

"Y-you talk in your sleep too, s-sometimes," he stuttered, trying to keep his thoughts on the clean side of things as she shifted to where he could more acutely feel her breasts pressed into his upper back. Much more of this, and he'd be guaranteed to be a father before fall. "Wh...what did I say, though?"

"I am not sure," she admitted in a low voice, something in her tone telling him she intended to remain as close as she was to him for a good long while. "It was quite incoherent, though quite often a name or a phrase would come out...you dream of the other residents often, do you not?"

"Uh, yeah..." replied Keitaro, his mind going to those dreams lately of starting out with the whole group that usually ended with just his wife, alone in their room finishing what had been started those weeks ago. But he'd have to stick with just dreaming about it for now, not with Motoko still in high school. He could wait until she graduated, he had to.

There was a sudden knock on the door, Keitaro catching a glimpse of his wife's slight scowl as she rose to answer it. Schooling her face into her usual calm mask before opening it, he was able to catch a few words as she spoke with the other person before she nodded and closed the door, glancing at him with a fleeting look of regret in her eyes.

"Time for dinner," she explained as she slipped behind the screen to change out of the clothes she'd spent most of the day fighting in, he stamped on the urge to follow her around it and rose to straighten his own wrinkled shirt and pants. Feeling a lot more refreshed from his nap and massage, the manager ran a hand through his messy hair and stretched in place.

"How long as I asleep?" asked Keitaro as she emerged, fully dressed in another set of practice clothes.

"An hour, perhaps a bit more," she replied with a shrug, avoiding his eyes as he did the same. Both was very aware of the other's presence, but Keitaro knew better than to submit to the alluring tug of his hormones and wisely stepped out the door as she quickly followed. Dinner was its usual loud and crazy self, everyone in an upbeat mood with their victorious Toudai-chasers and well wishes for the exam itself.

Time passed, as it has a habit of doing, and the party that weekend was even a more fantastic affair than usual. Kitsune drank as if she were an empty well just waiting to be filled again, Su let loose so many of her new inventions that they accidentally demolished an entire wall in the back (Haruka suggested, with a twitch in her eyebrow, to build it into an outdoor deck rather than rebuilding the wall), and Shinobu turned out a feast that bested anything she'd ever made before. Eating and laughing, the entire affair was pulled off with the usual Hinata House All-Or-Nothing attitude and, of course, everyone disappeared the next day to leave Keitaro to clean it all up.

Still, time rolled on even more and soon it was nearly midway through February when two bumbling college boys showed up at the bottom of the Hinata-sou steps waiting for their 'dearest' of friends.

Haitani and Shirai each grabbed an arm when Keitaro finally made his appearance, dragging him off down the road.

"Ack! Here, lemme go...!!"

"Not until you tell us what we wanna know," replied Haitani with a wink. "You've been avoiding us, Keitaro, not showing up at the juku like a good student should be."

"Didn't mean to make you feel that way, but I've been busy," replied Keitaro as he finally managed to wrestle himself free with a wry grin. "Fixing up the old place, paying off the bills..."

"And busy planning your surprise dinner for the wife, eh?" replied Shirai with a knowing wink. "Bet you've got reservations, musicians, a nice gift...the whole nine yards!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" replied Keitaro, stopping completely on the sidewalk as his companions looked at him as if in shock. "What? No really, what is it? Why would I do all that when our anniversary..." His voice died as he saw a poster in the background, advertising half off limos, tuxedoes, and hotel rooms with red hearts all over it.

"Don't even tell me you forgot!" cried Shirai, grabbing his friend by the collar.

"I did!" replied Keitaro in a despairing moan. "I've never had a reason to celebrate Valentine's day before! You guys gotta help me, what should I get her? Where should I take her??"

"We don't know, that's why we came to you!" yelled Haitani as Keitaro flopped down on a bench and they took seats on either side of him. "We figured since you were married you'd at least have a plan in mind..."

"Man, I screwed it up this time..." sighed the ronin, holding his head in his hands. "Motoko-chan probably won't care, she likely will have forgotten like I did, but oba-san and her elder sister will skin em ALIVE if they found out..."

"Looks like you messed up big time, Keitaro."

"Huh?"

All three guys looked up to see Kitsune swaggering towards them, a little tipsy as usual and with a fresh bottle of beer in hand.

"If I may introduce myself," said Shirai, shoving the other two out of the way as he bowed politely to the foxy lady. "My name is Shirai, and I would be honored if you would tell me yours and then perhaps allow me to escort you to a fine restaurant...?"

"Call me Kitsune, sugar," she giggled with a wink. "But I'm only here to help Keitaro out, sorry."

"How much will it cost me?" asked the manager warily.

"I've got a reservation at 6 pm for that new place downtown with a cozy table for two, the number to a florist, and the addresses for some gift and jewelry stores," replied Kitsune with a grin. "All for a measly...three months' rent?"

"Three months?!" cried Keitaro. "That's a fourth of a year! I won't pay more than a month's worth."

"Done. Here's everything as promised." Kitsune dumped a load of paper in Keitaro's lap. "And my work here is done. Nice doing business with you!"

"Bye..." said Shirai with a dreamy look on his face, waving s Haitani just nodded dumbly at the retreating woman, drool forming a trail down his chin.

Glancing over the list, Keitaro yanked out his handkerchief as his nose exploded with blood. "KITSUNE!! Half there are adult toy or S&M shops!"

"Hey, I never said what sort of gifts!" she called over her shoulder with a wink, laughing to herself loudly. "Enjoy!"

"Keitaro, I know you're going to invite me over to dinner, right??" said Shirai, practically about to beg as he grabbed Keitaro's shirt and began to shake him roughly.

"Me too!" added Haitani quickly.

"Hey, hands off here..." Shaking himself free, the Manager shrugged. "Well...I'll probably have to ask the other girls first, and you'll have to promise to behave or Motoko-chan and Narusegawa will kill us all..." he replied uneasily.

"I won't even glance at the other girls, I just wanna see that girl again!"

"Me too, she's hot!"

Sighing, the ronin felt as if he were promising his soul to the devil as he nodded before turning to head back to the apartments, his original reason for leaving it forgotten. "I'll see what I can do."

QoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQoQ

"Absolutely not!"

Keitaro sat in the main room with all the other residents present after dinner, Motoko standing quietly at his side and Naru sitting with her arms folded across from them with a defiant look on her face.

"Does anyone else have an opinion?" asked the Manager wearily.

"I'd just like to say that I don't care either way," offered Austin with a shrug.

"Of course you don't care, it's not you they're come to ogle at," retorted Ami, elbowing him roughly.

"Ow! I was just saying..."

"Look, if they're that desperate for a date, then there has to be something about them that repulses women," pointed out Naru. "Which means they cannot be allowed in!"

"I didn't find them that repulsive," commented Kitsune coyly. In fact, the one with the glasses was kinda cute..."

"Uh, Kitsune? They both wear glasses," pointed out Keitaro carefully.

"I know," she replied with a wink, settling back more comfortably in her seat.

"...ok then."

"If I may say something?" chirped Shinobu shyly. "Sempai has proven to a good guy, right? Then why can't his friends be trusted?"

"Keitaro is married," huffed Naru in a growl. "And there fore supposedly 'safe'. All unattached or unclaimed guys are perverts!"

"What about you, Motoko?" asked Ami, motioning to the swordswoman who had yet to add anything of her own.

"I myself cannot participate in this," came the neutral reply as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "For, as they know I am Keitaro's wife, it is less likely should they be perverts that I would be affected by it."

"But if you weren't 'protected' by that?" prodded Naru. "Would you let them in?"

"It is hard to say," she replied honestly, giving Keitaro an odd look. "Misjudging a person's character, it is such an easy thing to do. To be truthful, I do not see the harm in letting them come for one meal, and should they prove themselves less than gentlemen..." Her eyes narrowed, her hand straying to the handle of her sword. "They shall regret it."

"Is that enough of a safety buffer for you, Naru-chan?" asked Kitsune teasingly.

"...I suppose it'll have to be," she snorted as she rose to whisk herself upstairs.

"Alright then," said Keitaro as he rose, shrugging as the rest dissipated to their own tasks before bed. "I guess that's it."

VuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuV

"Moshi moshi, is Keitaro home?"

"Shirai, that you?" Keitaro cradled the phone on his shoulder as he finished washing the last of the dishes from dinner, everyone else busy doing their homework or watching the TV.

"Yeah, what's the word?"

"You're allowed to come..." Keitaro winced as the sound of loud cheering and the two giving each other high fives echoed back in his ear, they were obviously on speaker phone. "Ow...gees..."

"Great!" yelled Haitani in the background. "Oh, to see that lady again..."

"Hold up!" said Shirai suddenly, his companion going silent as Keitaro waiting patiently for him to finish. "There's a couple string attached, aren't there?"

"Unfortunately, yes," replied the Manager hesitantly. "No 'unclaimed' guy has been allowed here for a long time, so there are some prerequisites to your visit."

"What about that American guy?" whined Haitani. "He didn't have any!"

"He's also a Toudai student, and already got his own 'safety measure'," chuckled Keitaro lightly. "Look, all it entails is a meeting with my wife before hand to lay down some rules."

"We can do that," said Shirai cockily, Keitaro shaking his head in amusement as he imagined the overly-arrogant look on his friend's face. "When can we come?"

"Tomorrow evening?"

"Sounds good to us, right?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, later guys."

The manager set the phone on the table as he quickly put away the last of the dishes, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't just set up Hinata-sou for a round of chaos to last a lifetime.

TvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvTvT

Keitaro flopped himself in bed a long while later, his eyes ready to close the moment his head hit the pillow as he struggled to wait long enough for Motoko to at least make it into bed beside him. They were, as usual, the last two awake with the rest of the house already long gone to sleep.

"Why are you still awake?" she asked as she turned off the light, seeing his half-closed eyes following her every movement. "You are exhausted, between your constant studying and running this place...go to sleep."

"I was just waiting for you," he replied as she slipped under the covers, cuddling against her as she settled herself comfortably. "I am sorry, it seems we haven't seen much of each other lately.

"It will pass," she replied, kissing him on the cheek before letting her own weariness claim her into blessed darkness.

"I hope so," he sighed into her hair as he closed his eyes and also let go of his conscious mind, slipping into his own dreams.

VuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuVuV

Motoko woke around midnight, finding herself alone in bed and the hall light on outside. Laying on her stomach, she huggled the tight Keitaro had given her to her chest as she sighed. She wasn't going to be able to sleep until whatever it was that had woken her husband was remedied and he was back in bed. Reluctantly, she rose and pulled on a pair of pants, treading silently out into the hall and down the stairs.

The young woman followed the light, peaking into the office to find her husband asleep over some open notebooks and textbooks. Shaking his shoulder gently, she brushed his lengthening bangs from his eyes. He would need to get a haircut soon, she thought to herself as he slowly stirred to wakefulness.

"Motoko-chan..." he murmured as he slowly cracked his eyes open, looking rather sheepish. "Sorry to wake you up."

"No, that's ok. Why are you down here, though?"

"Oba-san....she's supposed to send me her reply any day now, and I thought I heard the machine turn on...must've just been a dream, but when I got down here I decided to stay and catch up on some work...was gonna come right back on up...sorry..."

"Come," she murmured as she slipped an arm under his, helping him to his feet. "She has not sent it yet, let's go back to bed." Letting him lean on her, she carried them both up the stairs and into their room. "Lay down," she instructed gently, helping him sit on the edge of the bed. He obeyed, half-dozing in his exhaustion as she removed his slippers before tucking him in to fall asleep once more.

Crawling over him stealthy, the samurai woman watched her life mate tenderly as he shifted in his sleep to get more comfortable. "You took care of me, and so I will now care for you," she whispered as hi hand found her own and pulled her closer. "Should you fail the exam, it will not be from lack of health! Because it is something I can assist you in, I shall."

Letting herself be hugged to his chest, she closed her eyes as well and, for the second time, fell asleep.

YiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiYiY

The next day progressed much as most did, those who had work or school up and out the door after breakfast while those who didn't (meaning Kitsune) slept until none or so. Early afternoon found Keitaro wandering towards the steps of the Inn, stopping in at the Tea House just as Haruka came out to serve some of the guest seated at the outdoor tables.

"Be with you in a sec," she said as he walked by her and onto the inside where he took a seat at a side booth. Waving to Ami, who brought him a cup of tea from the special family-brew pot in the back, he sat back and waiting patiently for his Aunt to come.

"What do you need this time?" she asked in a flat voice when she finally sat across from him, accepting the beer from Ami who appeared randomly at her elbow before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa, she's good," said Keitaro in startlement.

"Yeah, that's why I asked her to come," replied Haruka with a shrug. "But that's not why you're where. What's on your mind?"

"I just realized it's Valentine's day recently," he explained with a frown. "Or, it will be soon, I mean. I don't need reservations, I got those through Kitsune..." The ronin dug through his pocket, coming up with the papers that confirmed all the times and dates for him as well as the other lists that had come with it.

"How much did she charge?" asked his relative as she thumbed through it lightly.

"A month's rent," he admitted guiltily.

"Not bad, at least she did her homework on this one..." Haruka raised an eyebrow at the sight of the gift shop list. Folding it up, she removed it from the stack and placed it in her apron pocket. "Don't think you'll be needing that..."

"what else should I do, though?" asked Keitaro urgently. "I mean, I've never had a Valentine before..."

"Your reservations are good, but have you ever considered what sort of formal dress you should wear?" asked his aunt languidly. Taking in his confused look, she sighed. "Guess not. Well...for you, it'd just be one of your real dress pants with a button down shirt, tie, and maybe a blazer, but for your date..." Settling back in her chair, Keitaro watched curiously as her lips slowly curled into an all-knowing smile and a secretive glint formed in her eyes that was the trademark of all true Urashima women. "Here's my suggestion," she proclaimed after a few moments of silence. "Get her some flowers from the place listed, a gift if you want, and show up at the right time for your dinner. Let me take care of the rest."

Keitaro blinked, obviously surprised by the generous offer. "Oh...ok."

"Well, I have things to attend to here," stated his aunt lightly. "And you've some things to attend to yourself, so get."

"Yes, oba-san."

Keitaro lightly skipped to the side as his aunt tried to whack him with one of her infamous paper fans. Chuckling, he gave her a final wave as he ducked out of the shop.

At least he knew what he was doing now.

1232123212321232123212321232123212321232123212321232123212321

Shirai and Haitani stood at the bottom of the steps to the Inn, each with a bouquet of flower in hand and dressed in moderately nicer shirts and pants than usual. "This is it," said Shirai as he adjusted his glasses one last time. "We're going to be the first set of unclaimed males to walk these steps since Keitaro got married, and if you don't count him it's probably been years!"

"Remember: we have to behave," added Haitani quickly. "If you let your moth run and ruin it for both of us, I'll never forgive you!"

"If we get thrown out before I give my foxy lady these flowers, I'll never forgive myself," replied Shirai seriously. Breaking out into one of his usual sly grins, he winked at his friend. "You ready?"

"I was born ready! Let's go!"

Arriving at the top a few moments later, Keitaro stopped them there with the young woman they recognized from before as his wife standing slightly to one side in her school uniform.

"Hi, guys!" he greeted them as they each gave him a friendly whack on the back. "Hey, easy there...Haitani, Shirai, once again I'd like you to meet my wife, Motoko."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said as she bowed to them politely, her eyes masked but calculating none the less.

The two young men bowed, though they still marveled at the thought that Keitaro had managed to snag such a hot wife. Sure, Kitsune was sexier in every sense of the word, but Motoko had that ancient beauty look that couldn't be ignored.

"The pleasure is ours," replied Shirai, though he respectfully kept his distance rather than kissing her hand. Somehow he got the feeling that Keitaro and only Keitaro could touch her like that and live.

"I have to go make sure dinner is ready," said the manager as he gave his wife's hand a quick squeeze and the two noted the warm smile that flashed between the pair. "So Motoko-chan is going to lay down a few rules for you real fast. Have fun!"

"Please do not take offense to these rules, they are merely for our resident's protection as well as your own," said Motoko quickly as her husband made his exit. "You are not to enter any rooms but those which are common areas, such as the kitchen, main room, and hallways. All bedrooms unless given expressed permission, are off limits. You show any signs of perversion, lechery, or willing hurt another here..." Her sword was drawn in a flash, neatly slicing a leaf that had been floating between the pair in half. "You will exit the building in a manner faster than you ever though possible. Are we clear?"

"We promise to be nothing but perfect gentlemen," swore Shirai, Haitani agreeing quickly with his eyes still on the sword.

"Then we shall go in." Walking over the front door, Motoko held it open for them as the other residents inside peered out to get a good look at the 'invaders' for the evening. "Welcome to Hinata-sou."

"HyyyAH!!!" Su came swinging down from the top of the doorframe, easily knocking them over as she kicked them each in the head. "Hey, they're easier to knock over than Keitaro is!"

"Su, you can't just knock people over like that, remember?" admonished Ami as she walked over to the younger girl, Motoko having already disappeared into the kitchen. "What do you do first?"

"Umm...." Thinking about it as the pair picked themselves up, Su suddenly brightened and held out her hand to them. "That's right, I forgot! Name's Koalla Su, nice to meet ya!"

"Eh, nice to meet you too," said Shirai as he took her hand carefully, face contorting in pain when her grip nearly crushed the bones in his hand. "Oh, kami...!!"

"Anywho, I smell banana pies baking, so I'll see ya later!" Whisking herself away, Ami chuckled as Motoko peeked out to see what the commotion was and hid her own grin when she pieced it all together. Shirai was too busy making sure his hand still worked to notice, though, and Haitani had his eyes fastened on some one in the corner with a wreath of smoke over her head.

"Hope your hands alright," offered Ami as Austin came out of the back hallway to stand beside her. "I'm Ami and this is Austin, pleased to meet you."

"Shirai and Haitani," offered the crushed-handed ronin. "Nice to meet you too. You must be the American pair, right?"

"Yep, we're just here until he finishes going through Toudai," replied Ami as she nudged her companion lightly.

"And she works in the Tea House below to help with money," explained her counterpart lightly. "Before I forget, though...Motoko-san? Naru left a message wtih me for you. She said something came up at home and she'd be gone for the weekend, and she was sorry she couldn't meet Keitaro's friends."

"Like hell something came up," snorted Kitsune as she sauntered out of her room. "Sometimes I wonder about that girl..."

"These are for you, Miss Kitsune!" said Shirai gallantly as he appeared before her on one knee, the now battered bouquet held out as if offering a crown to a goddess.

"Oh, thanks hun!" she said, brightening immediately as she accepted them with a wink. "What say you come help me find a vase to keep these fresh in?"

"Miss, I'm completely at your disposal!"

"You don't say...hm..."

Motoko moved aside for them before glancing at Haruka, who still resided silently in her usual corner and exchanged looks with her. Whatever Kitsune did with this 'Shirai' fellow was entirely her business, she would merely have to be given a reminder that for the sake of her younger housemates it remained out of sight.

"Dinner's ready," called Keitaro as she stuck his head into the room. "Yo, earth to Haitani...you alright, bud?"

"Who's the gorgeous one in the corner?" asked his friend, seizing Keitaro by the arm.

"What gorgeous one...?" Keitaro's eyes followed Haitani's, his stomach giving a lurch when he realized who he meant. "Ack! You sicko, that's my AUNT!"

"Are you coming?" asked Motoko as she held the door to the kitchen open.

"Yeah," replied Keitaro, dragging his love-stuck friend along behind him. Whispering to the starry-eyed guy, he said, "Snap out of it, man! My aunt will chew you up and spit you out before you could even blink!"

"I'll take my chances."

Taking their seats at one end of the table as usual, Motoko touched Keitaro's hand with a questioning look in her eyes. 'I'll tell you later' he mouthed to her silently, before announcing to everyone to go ahead and eat.

"This is amazing," cried Shirai as he tasted a bit of everything. "The tempura, the sauces, the rice, all of it perfect! My mom can't even cook this well, did you order out?"

"Our resident chef, Shinobu Maehara, cooks better than any take out we could afford," boasted Keitaro proudly as he motioned to the younger resident who sat a seat down across from them.

"You can't be above Jr. High, and you seriously made all of this?" said Haitani in surprise. "That's amazing! Keep this up and I bet you'll be world-famous before you're out of college."

"Thank you, very much!" replied Shinobu softly with a heavy blush. "I only try and do as my mother taught me."

"Your mother must be an incredible person, then," sighed Haitani as he slurped down a bowl of fried vegetables and scallions that were a particular favorite of his. "And your father very luck to have a wife as she!"

"Yes," replied Shinobu, her voice lowering notably though the two visitors and half the tale unaware of it. "He...he is."

"You guys never told me what college you finally decided on," cut in Keitaro in an attempt to change the subject while giving the downcast cook an encouraging smile. "What are you up to these days?"

"Pretty much going from job to job trying to scrape enough together for rent," explained Haitani with an easy shrug. "I've finally found a Tech school that's doing computer and program development stuff, and I have a really good shot at getting in!" Glancing with, what he thought was suave grace in Haruka's direction, he winked and added, "I'm a man with a stable future, and now I'm looking for a nice woman to share it with!"

Keitaro choked on his tea as Kitsune burst out laughing, Motoko raising both brows in surprise as the elder woman ignored them all together and sipped her tea. Was she seeing things, or had Keitaro's friend just propositioned his AUNT?!

"Idiot!" whispered Shirai harshly as he elbowed his round companion in the gut. "Do that again and I'll kick you out myself!"

"Gee, sorry, it seemed like a good idea..."

"Well, your ideas suck!"

"What about you, Shirai?" asked Keitaro, a slight strain in his voice as he began to wonder if inviting his friends over was suck a good idea after all.

"Not a clue," admitted his fellow ronin with a light shrug. "I'm gonna go ahead and try for the same one as Haitani and at least get through the freshman basics before making a decision."

"I keep telling him programming is the way to go," broke in Haitani with a knowing look. "Especially with the way he thinks, he should get into movie graphics or even video games!"

"Feh, that's kiddy stuff," piped up Su imperiously. "The real meat of graphics and programming is virtual reality, the ones where you only use your mind!"

"Yeah, but stuff like that doesn't exist yet," replied Haitani, giving her a condescending smile as if merely humoring her. "Yeah, sure, they've got games now with the visors, but you still need the hand controllers or even those body censors that they strap to you...no, it'll be a while more before we come up with something like that."

"That's what you think..." Su just grinned innocently as the plump computer geek glanced at her suspiciously. Shrugging it off, he went back to eating as Keitaro watched the whole thing with a growing knot of tension in his stomach. Baiting Su like that was not wise at all, and the Manager doubted his friend understood the consequences of underestimating the young girl. There was stopping her once she got started, and even Motoko-chan had difficulty controlling or dealing with the foreign girl's creations occasionally.

"Excellent as always, Shinobu-chan!" sighed Kitsune as she settled back in her chair with her nearly-empty sake glass in hand.

"Allow me," offered Shirai, pouring her more in a gentlemanly manner.

"Why thank you, sugar." Kitsune grinned in return, accepting the cup in a way that gave him a flash of cleavage. "Oh, something wrong, Shirai-san? You turned real red for a moment, there..."

Motoko frowned in disapproval as Keitaro discreetly laid his hand over her own before she could say anything.

"I know," he murmured as the guest began to stutter out a barely coherent reply. "But Kitsune's toying with him, like she always does. Try not to let it get to you, because you know he likes it."

"She should at least attempt to restrain her attentions to them when Su and Shinobu are present," came the tight retort, her hand clenching under his into a fist.

"May I offer you some more wine, Urashima-san?" Haitani asked Haruka politely. "Your glass is rather empty."

"No thanks," replied the elder as she rose suddenly, nodding to her nephew. "Gotta go do the paperwork, good night."

"May I escort you, then, back down to the Tea Shop?" put in the desperate-sounding ronin quickly.

Haruka snorted, giving him a cold look a she replied sardonically, "I'm flattered, but go find yourself a girl your own age, kid."

Leaving a crushed Haitani in her wake, the woman left in her usual silently swift manner. Motoko smothered a satisfied smile as Keitaro tried to choke back a chuckle of his own. Su and Shinobu just looked confused as Ami and Austin tried to hide their amused looks and nearly failed when the rejected young man glanced their way mournfully.

"What say you come with us tonight?" offered Kitsune as she motioned to Shirai who looked slightly disappointed with that proposition. "My good buddy here offered to buy me some drinks tonight, and I'm sure we could find a nice girl for you to do the same with..."

"I guess..."

"Don't wait up for us, guys!" called Kitsune as she dragged the pair out the door.

Motoko narrowed her eyes slightly. "She had better not return at an indecent hour with those two in tow and intoxicated as well..."

"She won't," cut in Keitaro as he rose, beginning to clear the table as his wife quickly moved to help him. Shinobu disappeared up stairs, Su opting to stay with Ami and Austin who decided to go play their PS2 for awhile.

"Your friends are...more acceptable than first portrayed," admitted Motoko as she plugged the sink and began to fill it with water and rolled up her sleeves quickly. Putting in a liberal dash of dish soap, she began to scrub the plates and bowls as Keitaro finished clearing them from the table and giving it a wipe down with a wet rag.

Watching Motoko out of the corner of his eye, Keitaro traded the rag for a towel and began to dry the dishes as she finished rinsing them. "You still aren't comfortable with them being around, though?" pointed out Keitaro as he noted her slightly furrowed brow and the tension in her shoulders.

"They are...decent, but they are not like you." Shrugging enigmatically, she attempted to explain her whirling thoughts. "Yes, they are only interested in Kitsune and Haruka-san, and those two are more than capable of handling themselves in most situations. Still...should they think Su and Shinobu or even Naru and Ami easier prey, and thus pursue them instead..." She sighed and shook her head. "They have some honor, and they can be trusted...with some things. But they are not like you, Keitaro. I had thought perhaps they were, for you were friends with them, but now that I have truly met them I see little good in allowing their visits to become habitual to our home."

"Did you see any good in marrying a stranger?" asked Keitaro.

"That...that is not the same," retorted Motoko, giving him a playful glare. "You can hardly be compared to them..."

"Still, you gave me a chance, a huge one in fact," he reminded her gently. "And I just want you to do the same for them. Not in the same manner, obviously." They both blushed at that. "But...would it hurt to say, once every few weeks, they come for dinner?"

"I...suppose not..."

Keitaro grinned almost triumphantly, daring to give her a quick kiss as no one else was around. "Thank you."

"If you two aren't busy..." Both looked up to see Haruka in the doorway, an irate look on her face as she tossed some flowers on the table. "Tell that kid he hasn't got an icicles chance in hell, and if you can't get it through his thick skull, I will and it won't be pretty!"

"I would say she is not pleased," murmured Motoko as the front door slammed shut in the back ground.

"Yep," replied Keitaro as he picked up the bouquet and tossed it. "Not happy at all."

23432343234323432343234323432343234323432343234323432

Haitani stood outside the Tea House, a hopeful look on his face as he planned his next move. He would win his love, be it by his wooing or his persistence, she would see the light that shone in his heart only for her and love him in return for it!

Fading into the background, the young nerd disappeared as only nerds can. She would be his, he just knew it.

345434543454345434543454345434543454345434543454345434543

"Be careful on your way home, Sempai!"

"And you as well, Gina! Please thank your mother for me for lending the kendo club her van."

"Of course!"

Motoko walked from the station towards the house, grateful for the slight breeze as she was still warm from the rigors of her afternoon practice. She was a bit later than usual, but they would wait to have dinner with her as they always did. Three days had passed since Keitaro's friends had visited, and while some of the wives had been rather giggly during school, she felt it was a beautiful and satisfying day none the less.

Coming to the steps of the Inn, she met Austin and Ami with Su and Shinobu in tow, a picnic basket and blanket among their persons.

"We're just gonna have dinner in the park," explained the young American woman with a grin.

"Are there plans left for the rest of us to eat?" asked Motoko curiously.

"In a way."

The swordswoman frowned at that cryptic remark, but couldn't ask anything more as the group had moved off in the distance. Climbing the stairs by herself, she entered the house to find it seemingly empty. When no one answered her call, she continued on her way upstairs, opening the door to her room.

"Boo."

"Eh?! Haruka-san?" Her aunt-in-law looked back at her with a shrug.

"Sorry if you were expecting your husband, but he's currently waiting for you and you are late."

"What are you-"

"No time to talk. In the shower, now." Motoko could hardly find it in herself to protest as her bath things were dumped in her arms and Haruka shoved her into the shower down the hall that the guys usually used. Numbly, she almost felt as if she was invading their 'privacy' as she quickly cleaned herself off. Drying off and letting her damp hair hang loose about her shoulders, she wasn't surprised when Haruka appeared and pushed her behind the changing screen in her room.

"May I at least ask why you are having me do this?" requested the samurai as a bra was tossed over the top at her along with a slip. "I never wear such nonsense...my bindings always suffice!"

"Do you know what today is?" replied Haruka flatly.

"Thursday, February 14th..." The words had no sooner left her mouth than it dawned on her. "KAMI! I completely forgot..."

"If it makes you feel any better, Keitaro did too," coughed her aunt with a shrug. "But the best thing you can do right now is get into this and meet him at the restaurant."

Motoko peeked around the side of the screen, her eyes widening slightly as she took it in. "But, this is...."

098909890989098909890989098909890989098909890989098909890

Haruka dusted off her hands as Motoko disappeared into the distance, a satisfied look on her face as her niece turned more than a few years as she walked along by herself. It had taken a lot of persuading and a little arguing, but the end result was most gratifying indeed. Keitaro had better appreciated her work, though (she smirked to herself) it would be hard for any man not to.

"Urashima-san...?"

The elder woman's smirk fell into a disgusted frown as she registered  the voice of one Haitani standing behind her. Kami, why her?

9878987987898798789879878987987898798789879878987987898798789

Keitaro fidgeted nervously as he sat at the table for two alone, a box by his plate that he'd obviously wrapped himself with its lopsided bow.

"Awaiting your girlfriend, young sir?" asked a kindly old waiter who came by the table. Motioning to the box, he added, "Perhaps, then, to propose?"

"Oh, no, I'm waiting for my wife," replied Keitaro quickly with a self-conscious grin. "She should be here any moment..."

"Wife?? Are you not a bit young to be..."

"Keitaro-kun?"

Both Keitaro's and the waiter's mouths dropped open as Motoko stepped fully into view, obviously a little unsure of herself and with the hostess from the front by her side. Her hair was half pulled back from her face as it had at the new years festival, but it wasn't that or the trace of lipstick and eyeliner Haruka had managed to cajole her into using. His eyes loitered on the dress that encased her almost flawless figure, a tight enough to outline the curves of her body silk Chinese dress with a high collar and no sleeves. The hem stopped mid thigh, giving a nice view of her long, muscled legs and on her feet were a pair of strappy black heels. If not for the fact that she had incredible balance as well as a high tolerance for pain those shoes would have ruined her graceful appearance and she wondered how some wore them everyday without breaking an ankle. Fidgeting as she came a few steps closer, the swordswoman felt a growing dread in her bosom that something in her appearance was horribly wrong, for men and some women had stared at her the whole way here.

"Right this way, my lady," said the waiter as he snapped back into his professional attitude and quickly moved to hold her seat out for her.

Keitaro scrambled to his own feet with a blush, trying to find the words to say as she hesitantly accepted his gentle hug. "You...I mean, um, thank you for coming, Motoko-chan. You look....amazing."

She flushed, ducking her head slightly. "You knew I would come," she said quietly, hardly daring to meet him eye to eye. "And, you look very handsome yourself."

"I'm glad you approve," he chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. "Shall we sit?"

"Of course."

The waiter moved out of the way so Keitaro could help his wife into her seat, winking at the ronin as he moved away to his other duties. "Lucky," he mouthed to him as Keitaro just grinned in return.

Heck yeah, he was. Quickly coming around to his own seat, he joined her just as another waiter came to take their drink order.

"Hot tea," said Motoko politely as the young man with the notepad blushed. "Green, if you could manage it."

"Oh, I will, and for you sir?"

"The same," replied Keitaro. Continuing to stare at his wife with a breathless smile, she twitched nervously under his gaze as she tucked a strand of escaped hair behind her ear.

"Keitaro...?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong with...my looks?" came the careful query, his wife glancing up at him with a worried look on her face.

"No!" he exclaimed quickly. "Why would you think that?"

"Well...you and others continue to stare at me..." She trailed off uncertainly, biting her lip as she did. "Have I done something incorrectly? Behaved in a manner that I shouldn't have?"

"No, no, it's not that, it's just..." Keitaro blushed, his tongue tripping over itself as he tried to explain. "You...gees, you're just so beautiful...I guess the rest of the guys are just like me, we can't help but stare." The couple both turned a flaming red, one in embarrassment at having actually said that and the other in shock that it was actually said to her. Coughing in an attempt to salvage the situation, the ronin spotted the box and quickly placed it on her plate. "Erm....here. I...got this for you. You can open it, if you want."

Feeling like the hugest fool in the world as he reviewed what he said and realized just how idiotic it sounded, he watched as his wife picked it up and carefully tore away the paper along the seams. Just as glad for the distraction as he, she hardly heard what he said at all and carefully lifted the lid off the box she uncovered away to reveal a silver bracelet of delicate, interlocking lotus flowers with its clasp cleverly hidden among them.

Lifting the gift from its folds of silk, she marveled at its fragile beauty as he was inwardly relieved at the pleased look on her face. He had been afraid that she would think it too much, or reject it simply because, well, he wasn't sure. But she might have, in his mind, and he was so glad she hadn't.

Helping her put it on, he noted she was wearing her ring as well and the smile that resulted from that lasted through the whole dinner. Speaking shyly of simple things, such as life with the other tenants, they continued through the whole dinner without a single mishap before deciding to go and walk about for awhile...

567656765676567656765676567656765676567656765676567656765

Haruka ran the Tea Shop by herself for once, having let Ami off for the evening. The crowd was mainly older couples or singles trying to find comfort in their friends companionship so the orders weren't too demanding and she was able to manager the whole pace without so much as breaking a sweat.

Lounging back against the counter as she waited patiently for someone else to require her attention, the elder woman felt her senses prickle and moved away before the young man behind her could tap her shoulder.

"Did I not kick you out of here ten minutes ago?" she growled without turning around.

"You can kick me out as many times as you want, I'll always come back!"

"Go away, Haitani," she growled warningly at him, throwing a glare over her shoulder.

"But I wished to present you with these in hopes of winning your heart on this day for lovers," replied Haitani as he went down on one knee beside her, mistakenly imagining himself to be as suave as Shirai thought he was.

"You didn't," snapped Haruka as she prepared a tray of fresh tea for a table where they appeared to be running low. "Go away."

"I can't," he replied, trying to sound choked with emotion and only getting to an annoying whine. "My heart won't let me!"

"Your heart is gonna be ripped out and on the ground if you don't knock it off," she hissed, stalking away and managing to control herself enough to serve the paying customers politely.

"Then do so, so the love in my heart will wound me no more!" cried the crushed ronin as he fell at her feet. A hush fell over the entire establishment as a pan appeared in Haruka's hand and she whacked him over the head, muttering an apology to those close by for the disturbance before dragging the young, unconscious man outside by his collar.

"You are becoming a nuisance, not only to me but also to my business," she said flatly, giving him a deceptively calm look as her eyebrow began to twitch.

"Love can be a nuisance, but its rewards far outweigh its troubles!"

"Dammit, kid, you can't have me!"

"Give me one good reason!" replied Haitani, attempting to clutch at her leg as she skipped back out of range.

"I'll give you three! Number one, you're younger than my NEPHEW. Two, I'm not interested in you, period! And third, I'm technically already taken!"

Haitani raised a brow skeptically, making the first sane comment to pass from his lips all night. "You don't wear a ring."

"There are things that can bind two people more closely than a couple of rings," came the low reply.

"Where is he, then?" probed the ronin curiously.

"In Africa."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Right..."

Haruka took out an envelope and flicked it at him, watching with seemingly little interest as he opened it and pulled out the card and picture she'd just received earlier that day. Seeing his face fall a little more with each passing second as he scanned the written note and then the photo of the and elder man with a blonde child perched on his shoulder, she almost felt bad for the poor boy...but not quite.

Sighing as a shudder passed through his body, the crestfallen young man passed t back with a shaking hand. "...oh."

"Don't take it too hard, kid, there's probably a nice girl your OWN age out there somewhere," she advised him, heading back inside without a backwards glace. He'd be fine.

Slowly getting up, the young man shoved his hands in his pockets and wandered off in the direction of the nearest bar.  A few sip/cups/bottles/gallons/tubs of sake (it was all the same, after awhile) and his world be right again. Or at least everything would be numb enough to forget about it for awhile, he hoped.

135313531353135313531353135313531353135313531353135313531

Keitaro chuckled lightly as he took a seat beside his wife on the swings, feeling a lot more relaxed with his shirt slightly unbuttoned and his tie loose and hanging from his collar as they slowly swung back and forth under a canopy of stars.

Motoko observed her husband out of the corner of her eye, smiling a bit as their hands found each other between them. Still, she needed to ask him and it would probably be best to bring up such matter when they finally had some time alone.

"May I ask you something, Keitaro-kun?"

"Always," he replied, giving her one of those smiles that stopped her heart.

Glancing away as she strove to collect her suddenly scattered thoughts, she said, "Do you...prefer to see me dressed in this way?" Her voice was soft, but her eyes demanded the truth.

"I prefer to see you happy above all else," temporized the ronin, feeling himself to be on thin ice somehow. Then again, he had no idea where this question was coming from in the first place. Getting a raised brow in return, he shrugged. "In all honesty, I think you always look beautiful, tonight is just particularly so."

"Then, there are times you find my beauty more...appealing, correct?"

"Well, all of use are like that, though," he coughed, trying to sort out just exactly what it was she wanted to know and drawing a blank. "There are days when we look better or worse..."

"That is not what I refer to, and I think you know that, Keitaro."

Finding himself rather trapped, he scratched his nose in an attempt to collect his thought before he replied. It was a valiant effort, but those whirling bits in his brain refused to be organized and his mouth without any guide began to do the talking. Praying he wouldn't screw up to badly, the ronin launched himself into his explanation without look back.

"I truthfully do think you are always beautiful," he started seriously. "But you're wrong in saying it's more 'pleasing' in some situations then others. Really, it's just different..."

"I do not follow," admitted his wife hesitantly.

"Well, for example, when you wear your hamaka and gi, your beauty is one of silent strength..." His arm slipped itself around her shoulder, bringing them closer together as if sharing a special secret. "It is....controlled. Focused. Yet, completely untamed."

She looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Would you dare to try and tame me?"

He laughed, leaning forward so their foreheads touched. "Not even the kami could tame you, should they desire to, so I won't even bother trying." She kissed him softly on the cheek, settling into his shoulder as he tried to continue. "But...erm, back to what I was saying. That is one side of it. Another is when you wear the tradition kimonos and robes of our ancestors...then you are shy, a little more feminine but in a reserved and quiet way. It is not a beauty that openly calls attention to itself."

"What of tonight, though?" she replied, staring into the distance as he shifted to bring her even closer still. She breathed in his scent deeply, feeling those familiar but still not entirely fulfilled stirrings as he rested his head atop her own and held her closer than ever.

"When you dress like this," he explained in a husky voice as he began to gently rub her back with one free hand. "I....you are not necessarily more beautiful than any other time, however you are incredibly...uh..."

"Incredibly what?"

"...sexy. Absolutely alluring. Not in a flashy, tasteless way, but..." He sighed, nuzzling his cheek against the top of her head. "Kami, if I weren't already married to you, seeing you like this I would greatly envy your lucky husband."

"Would you prefer it if I were to always attire myself this way?" she asked tentively, holding her breath as he began to nudge his way down her neck.

He stopped. "No."

"Why?"

"Because." sighing as he backed off a little, his accepted the fact that it wouldn't be wise to press their physical aspect of the relationship tonight, not only because Su was to sleep with them but because he wasn't ready to be a father yet and control wasn't something he had a lot of at the moment. "While you are...more desirable, like this, right now, this person not the woman I married. Call me crazy, but I've only really known you as the warrior you are most comfortable with, so I at least think I understand you the most when you're like that. Does that make any sense at all?"

Motoko chuckled deep in her throat. "No."

"Oh....well, I tried."

"We should be getting back," she murmured as a clock in the distance struck ten tolls of its ancient bells. "Su will be waiting for us, and perhaps some of the others."

"I'd rather stay here, with you," he replied, drawing her closer again.

"Keitaro..." She placed a hand over his lips, shaking her head slightly when he tried to evade it. "Duty before pleasure, remember?"

"Which is entirely not fair," he grumbled.

"I know, but..." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It is not like there will never be a later on."

"Heh, knowing my luck...eep!" The ronin danced to his feet as his wife just grinned innocently, for of course it could never be she who had just tickled him. "Ah, alright. May I escort you home, madam?" He held his arm to her invitingly.

"It would be an honor."

Motoko and Keitaro meandered along the sidewalks, comfortably arm in arm with light smiles as they shared private glances and occasionally exchanged a few words as well. Coming to the bottom of the steps to the Inn, they hesitated and stood there, looking up at the huge structure that was their haven and home.

"Did you have fun tonight?" asked Keitaro as he glanced at his wife, squeezing her hand.

She looked back at him, one side of her mouth tugging itself into a gentle smile. "I believe so, thank you."

"I was wondering where you two got off to."

The pair turned, finding Haruka standing behind them with an unlit cigarette hanging from her lips. "Thank you, oba-san, for the loan of your dress," said Motoko quickly, giving her a grateful bow.

"Consider it a gift, it looks better on you anyways," replied the elder woman with an easy shrug. "Wouldn't you say so, Keitaro?"

"I say she looks great no matter what she wear," replied Keitaro proudly. _And even better when she's wearing nothing at all..._ added one of the little voices in the back of his brain that he quickly shoved away. "But the dress suits her well, too."

"You do not wish to have it back, then?" questioned the swordswoman hesitantly. "But was it not a..."

"The past has to be forgotten sometimes," cut in their companion with a snort. "I was jut headed in to check on Su, but since you're here there's no reason to. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, oba-san!"

Yeah, night, oba-" A paper fan hit Keitaro in the face. "Ow!"

"That's Haruka-san to you!"

"But Motoko-chan just....eh, whatever, I give up!"

Motoko chuckled as he rubbed his forehead, muttering about the unfairness of women though she could tell he was just teasing.

Haruka smirked to herself as she heard them enter and close the front door, locking it for the night behind themselves. It was a good thing the two were getting along so comfortable with each other, and even better that there would never be any contestation about another female in Keitaro's life. Considering as indecisive as he was, he'd never find the heart to pick one girl over another and considering his luck-record from the years of the curse, that's likely exactly what he would have had to do. Really, in the end, it was better for everyone this way. And really, she would know.

Fishing out the picture from earlier, she stared at it under one of the street lamps, completely alone as far as any could see. The man's tan was deeper than before, she noted, and he'd probably gotten a bit leaver since he'd left, too. The young girl's skin was darker, her hair bleached to the same bright gold her mother had sported all those years ago.

Quickly putting the picture away to block the flood of memories those same mischievous eyes and bring smile brought forth, the elder woman was distracted from her own feelings as a drunkard came stumbling down the road towards her. Deciding to ignore the idiot, whoever it was, she was about to go back inside when three others appeared with their faces masked and clubs in hand. That's when Haruka changed her mind, and figured it was time to intervene. The fool may have deserved to wake in the gutter the next morning and publicly humiliate himself when he retched up his guts before dragging his sorry butt home, but being put as the victim to a crime did not fit in that righteous picture.

Stealthy creeping up behind them, the frying pan made its second appearance for the night and with a few swift 'thunks' they were down in the gutter along with their prey who had passed out in the middle of the street. Stepping over the others, she rolled the idiot on his back to recognize one half-dead Haitani before her.

"Oh hell no..." Grumbling something under her breath about annoying nephews and their even more annoying friends, she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him around the back of the Tea House to where her private deck was. Leaving him there propped up on her side, she wondered how she'd gotten so soft as she grabbed an old blanket and tossed it over his prone form. Before she might have dragged him out of the road after she knocked the attackers out, and of course rolled him on his side so he wouldn't choke on his own puke, but that was it. Chalking it up to her idiot nephew's influence, who was often way to nice for his own good, she walked inside and locked the door behind herself with no regrets. She just hoped the smashed fool wouldn't get any wrong ideas from her generosity in the morning.

Now, some may have said her actions cruel or unfair, citing the fact that his condition was entirely related to the fact that she had pretty much crushed his hopes of ever being with her earlier that evening. However, the elder Urashima resident's motives were not ones of cruelty or unfairness, but instead a tough code of justice and independence that she herself had been forced to live by at a very young age and thus measured all others by. There are several types of aunts, ones that spoil their nieces and nephews often as they can since they'll never had children of their own, scary spinster ones that their younger relatives hate to visit because they smell like old milk and baby powder, even ones very like their nieces and nephews mothers to the point where they could practically be interchangeable, yet if there was a category of 'None of the Above', Haruka would be at the top of that list.

Youngest of six, and the only female in the last set of three that had inhabited the rooms that they'd shared at the Inn, she had been an outcast by the time her elder sister was married when she was nine and still was, in some ways. Her brothers had given her no relief from their teasing and tormenting pranks, and it was during those years that she learned nothing was fair and you couldn't be soft or others would tear you apart in a heartbeat. You deserve to pay for your mistakes, and you can't cushion others from theirs either. Point blank honesty wins out over friendly lies any day, and if you have a chance to fix a wrong, no matter how embarrassing, you sure as hell better do so. Maybe a little extreme, but considering who her relatives are it isn't all that far fetched. So really, even though it may have been a bit on the harsh side by most people's standards, she was just being herself, Haruka Urashima.

086808680868086808680868086808680868086808680868086808680

Motoko woke earlier than usual for a weekend day the next morning, leaving Keitaro with a quick kiss on his forehead as she carried Su back to her own room to wake there and get herself ready for the day. Changing, as always, into a fresh set of hamaka and gi she glided down the stairs to meet Shinobu in the kitchen where she helped her prepare the morning meal as one of her usual cooking lessons.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" asked the younger girl shyly, keeping her eyes focused on the pot before her as she did.

"Yes, very much," replied Motoko lightly with a slight smile. "How did you know, though?"

"Au, Kitsune-sempai was going on about it before I went to bed," explained her companion quietly. "Please, I wasn't eavesdropping! I just happened to hear..."

"Kitsune has a big mouth and a voice that carries," replied Motoko, giving the chef a teasing wink. "I'm sure it was no fault of your own."

"Ami-chan had better get up soon," offered Shinobu, changing the subject quickly. "Haruka-san told her she has to be there for the opening today since she got last night off completely to go with us!"

"Do you think she is awake?" replied Motoko with a frown. "I have not seen her or Austin since last night when I returned from practice...do you think I should go check and see?"

"Haruka-san is scary when she gets mad," admitted the cook as she drained the noodles and set them in a separate bowl. "It would be the nice thing to do..."

"I shall be right back, then," decided the swordswoman firmly as she wiped her hands off and headed for the door. "You do not mind that we shall continue my lesson later?"

"No, anytime is fine with me."

"Thank you."

Quickly making it to the door beside her own, she rapped on it lightly and waited for a reply. Getting a muffled, "Yeah?" she cleared her throat lightly.

"Ami-chan, it is Motoko."

"Oh, come in."

"I apologize if I woke you," started the samurai girl as she slid the door open, stepping inside the dim room only to turn away quickly when she realized her American friend was not alone in her bed. "Uh..."

Sitting up in puzzlement, Ami was about to ask what was the matter when she noticed the snoring bundle of sheets beside her that resembled Austin with his spikes sticking out of the opening at the top. Leaping from bed quickly, she hurriedly closed the door behind Motoko and stood there at an angle so her visitor wouldn't have to see the bed, flushing brightly.

"Er...sorry about this..."

Motoko sighed politely, well aware of the fact that Austin was still asleep and both him and his bedmate obviously dressed so nothing TOO bad could have happened the night before. "What you do in your free time is your own business," she said courteously, moving to the side wall that separated hers and Austin's rooms from each other. "However, you might wish to use this if this is to become a habit, as well as lock your door on those occasions..." Tapping on one corner, she gave the board a gentle push and it swung inwards, showing Austin's room on the other side.

"It doesn't happen every night, and this was the first time since we've come here," blurted out the American before thinking first. "I mean...uh, thanks? Look, I am sorry about this and please don't tell the others..."

"I'll leave you to your own activities," cut in the swordswoman, keeping her face masked. "However, Haruka shall be expecting you soon...yes?"

Ami glanced at the watch she always wore, even to bed. "Oh no! Sorry, gotta go, bye!" Shoving the landlord's wife out into the hall, there was the sound of clothes being shuffled and the occasional crash and curse to go with it as the American appeared a moment later fully dressed to charge at a breakneck speed down the several flights of steps to the Tea House as only the desperately late can. Finding the front door still locked, though, she glanced in the front windows and finding her boss nowhere in sight proceeded to the back.

"Haruka-san?"

There Ami found her employer standing over a prone form on her porch, nudging it none too gently with the toe of her shoe. Getting only a few muttered grumbles in reply, the elder woman shrugged and nabbed the full bucket that lay by her feet. Unceremoniously dumping it over the poor fool's head, that certainly woke it enough for Ami to recognize Haitani scrambling out from under the soaked blanket before doubling over and retching his guts out a few steps from where they stood.

"Morning to you," Haruka greeted her helper with a light nod. "You though..." She proceeded to nudge the groaning young man roughly. "You'll be cleaning that up right now." Ami had to wonder if anything at all phased the woman or if there was ever a time she didn't think of something as the elder woman dropped a bucket of soapy water and a scrub brush by the sheepish young man. "I wouldn't suggest coming by again for awhile when you're done, or taking all day about it," she added flatly before turning away to head back inside. "Come on, Ami, time to get things rolling."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm not a ma'am...too young for that..."

The employee followed her employer through her living quarters to the front where the elder stopped the younger for a moment as she lit a cigarette.

"It would be best for all if that isn't mentioned again," said Haruka simply, Ami nodding her understanding as she was pinned down by one of her boss's soul-piercing glares. "Good, now get moving."

"Yes, ma'am."

thwap "I'm not a MA'AM!"

Ami shook her head, trying to erase the stars from her vision. Since when did she get hit with paper fans?!

975797579757975797579757975797579757975797579757975797579

"His power and influence is growing. I do not like this at all."

"That can be easily enough countered. Broken promises and shattered hopes...it wouldn't take long..."

"Then I would suggest you do so, and now!"

"Now, sir? But I thought..."

"Not with those, you fool! For once your intelligence shows itself, yes, it is to early to employ such measures. However, there are other ways to damage a beloved enemy...send Gishi."

"Gishi?!"

Several loud murmurs filled the silence.

"But sir...."

"Is that not the crazy one?"

"He cannot be controlled!"

"Don't have to, though, is just like a child..."

"ENOUGH!"

The silence settles once more.

"Send Gishi, as I have commanded. Now!"

There is more silence, then a reluctant reply.

"...as you wish, sir."

246424642464246424642464246424642464246424642464246424642

Still, time flew on even more, another whole week passing in its own exhausting whirlwind before Keitaro glanced at the clock one Saturday, finding it past noon and his stomach grumbling hungrily. Setting aside his work he quickly hopped up the stairs of the Inn to the roof, finding his wife as expected doing some of her more involved katas with her eyes closed in concentration.

Admiring her fluid movements, he cleared his throat to announce his presence before beginning to speak. "Motoko-chan?"

"Hm?" She paused midstep, gracefully falling out of form and bowing to him slightly. "Yes, husband? Is there something you require of me?"

"No, just a request," he chuckled lightly. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No, I was planning to satisfy my hunger after finishing her," she explained.

"Would you want to go with me to get lunch?" he asked hesitantly. "It won't be anything fancy, and I just figured we could spend some time together since it seems like we've been hardly seeing each other at all..."

Motoko paused, nodding slowly as she made sure she hadn't promised any of the other residents her time. A smile spread across her face. "Yes, I would."

Keitaro beamed, involuntarily making her insides melt as he turned to head back inside. "Great! I'm just gonna go put my things up, and you can meet me inside whenever you're ready to go!"

"I shall only be a moment longer," she called, setting aside her blade and settling for a quick cool down before she went inside and changed quickly.

"Where ya going?" asked Su as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grabbing her most trusted friend in a rough headlock that the samurai bore as it were nothing at all.

"Keitaro and I are going to go get some lunch," she replied simply, giving the young girl and affectionate smile. "What are you up to today?"

"Trying to work out the kinks on my latest invention, these little mini-helpers." Su drew a miniature monkey and scorpion from her pocket, obviously machines with their shiny gray outsides and slightly jerky movements as they trundled over and around her arm and hand. "The monkey, he's extra-strong so he can lift things a hundred times his own size! That way you could order him to fetch something and he can do so, instantly! The scorpion is like a lost-stuff finder. Since he's so small he can get in and under just about anything, and inside his tail to help him get up on tables and stuff is a couple of ejectable spikes with cords attached to them so he can haul himself up just about anywhere. I suppose they could also be used as like a security device if you had to, but since they're so small they wouldn't do much damage..." She paused as the monkey wandered up her shoulder, hopping up into her hair a moment latter to peer down from between her bangs. "The only probably is they'd rather just goof off than actually work, and I can't figure out hw they learned to do that! Surely not from me!"

"Well, best of luck, and try to behave while we are away," replied the elder of the two, giving her companion a pat on the head as she slid to the floor.

"What're ya talkin' about? I always behave!"

Motoko chuckled to herself as Su danced off back up to her room and her lab where most of her creations were made.

"Are you ready?" asked Keitaro when she felt her senses prickle along the back of her neck. Distracted momentarily, she was about to follow the feeling when she realized he'd said something.

"Excuse me, but what did you say?" she asked with an apologetic grin.

"I asked if you were ready to go," he replied, looking up from the note he was writing. "Everything alright?"

Casting about for a second, nothing else registered out of the normal and she nodded. "Yes, let's go."

"We just gotta stop by the Tea Shop so Haruka will know where to find us and we can go, ok?"

"It is fine with me."

It took a few minutes to get her attention, but it wasn't her fault the Tea Shop was so unusually busy. "Out for lunch, eh?" said the elder Urashima with a shrug as she cleaned some glasses behind the counter. "Better get going then. Don't worry about the house or anything, not like anything'll happen while you're gone that I can't handle."

"Thanks, we won't!"

"Where are we going, if I may ask?" questioned his wife curiously.

"Just a small place," he replied with a shrug. "I think you'll like it."

"What is it called?"

"Beef Bowl."

Motoko glanced back over her shoulder as something spiked her senses once more, looking uncertainly at the Inn as she paused for a second.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" asked Keitaro, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Finding nothing once more with her attention fully centered on it, she sighed. "Yes, I...it is nothing. Let's go."

"If you say so..."

678767876787678767876787678767876787678767876787678767876

A lone figure sat on the roof of the apartments, giggling insanely to himself as he played with a hoop of string that he masterfully pulled into a series of pictures with his fingers.

"What was a bit closer than I usually care to cut it," coughed a second figure that suddenly appeared by the first. "You're sure they're gone now?"

"Yez, all gonez..." The first giggled again. "All gonez....and old one too busy, iz distracteded, me finks...hehhehehe...."

Shuddering at his companions all-too-obviously strange behavior, they were joined by a third that simply bowed and took his place silently by the first.

"So...uh, shall we?" said the second.

"Yez," agreed the first, nodding childishly. "Letz go!"

109010901090109010901090109010901090109010901090109010901

While the food was less that excellent, the company more than made up for it and Motoko found herself thoroughly enjoying the time spent with her husband despite the lack of refined surroundings. In fact, perhaps it was enhanced by the rough table and old stools they sat on outside as the mood leaned more towards a light companionship rather than the heavy physical side of things that they'd been slipping towards lately.

Chuckling quietly as Keitaro almost missed his mouth eating, the ronin blushed at his goof. "Oops, uh...guess my clumsiness isn't completely gone."

"Of course not," she replied lightly. "For that would be perfection, and no person, let alone a male, could ever achieve such a state."

"But you have to admit," teased Keitaro, poking her side to make her squirm slightly. "I'm pretty decent for a guy."

She laughed softly. "I suppose so."

"Even a baka like me deserves that much," he snorted in mock self defense. "Anyways, tell me how the kendo team is doing, Yu go to the meets all the time but you never tell me much past where your top people placed."

"I did not think you would enjoy hearing of it," she admitted. "That, and you would not have time. Much of it is merely dry facts and scoring of the rounds...all of which takes sometimes hours, when the combat itself only lasted a few minutes."

"Still, I'd like to come see you compete once this is all over and it'd be nice to have an idea of what's going on," he stated firmly. "Tell me everything you know."

"It is a bit boring at times...you are sure you wish to hear it all?"

"Positive."

"Very well..." She cleared her throat, attempting to organize the plethora of facts she had stored in her mind. "Perhaps the best place to start would be the composition of the team itself. I am the student captain but officially, our team is led by a sensei..."

369636963696369636963696369636963696369636963696369636963

The three figures restlessly roamed the halls of the dormitory, surprisingly empty as most of the residents were out or gathered at the Tea House below.

"Iz in here..."

The second figure slowly pulled the door open for the first, the third standing back and watching as a light fog rolled out to meet them from behind it. Second stepped back in apprehension at the sight of real trees growing inside and creepy groans and squeaks emitting from inside the room itself.

"This...it's not natural! Not even the great one could create a place like this."

"Iz harmless," cackled the first, shuffling his way in as third followed close. "Pretty treez, pretty flowerz...all harmless....aha!"

The first stooped slightly, the second standing guard by the door as the mists separated them almost to the point of it being a solid wall.

"What do you see?" he prodded in a low voice. "Have you found it?"

"Yez...theze do very well...letz go."

963696369636963696369636963696369636963696369636963696369

"Are you sure it was a wise idea, sir?"

"We cannot openly show ourselves, not yet, however...this may be enough to drive the lost sheep back home."

"And if it is not?"

"Then we will try something else. Do not fear, youngling, our lost ones will come home, or else..."

"Or else what, sir?"

"They will die."

024202420242024202420242024202420242024202420242024202420

Su threw down her cards, smiling triumphantly at the other residents that surrounded her by the counter in the Tea House. "Two pair! Read 'em and weep, girls!" Cackling, she began to gather the candy in the center of the table towards herself.

"Auu...is this any good?" Shinobu laid down her cards, showing a ten, jack, queen, king, and ace all off hearts. Su's jaw dropped as Ami laughed, Kitsune smirking contentedly. "What? I don't understand!"

"You beat Su," explained Ami as she began to draw the candy back, piling it in front of the young chef instead. "Congratulations!"

"Au, I did? Wow! I don't even understand how to play!"

"Tough break," teased Kitsune, poking the sulking foreigner. "Wasn't that the last of your banana suckers, too?"

"Ah, shuddup..."

"Break time's over," called Haruka, Ami wiping her hands on her apron as she rose quickly. "Get over to table four!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"I said I'm not a ma'am!"

"Later, Ami-chan!" called Kitsune.

"Bye! I'll be back if you guys are still here in an hour or so."

"Ok."

"What say we do best two out of three for everything banana in the pile?" offered Su as she shuffled the cards. "We'll play speed instead of poker, though."

"Au, how do you play that?" asked Shinobu sweetly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll show you..." Su grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well, you two have fun," said Kitsune as she rose, taking the open bottle of sake with her. "I'm just gonna go-"

**_WHIIIIIR-CRASH_**

"What was that?" asked Haruka as she stuck her head out of the back room. Finding nothing wrong with her shop, she was about to leave it be when a minor explosion came from the back of the Inn. Feeling something very wrong prickle at the back of her neck, the elder woman disappeared into the back, giving Ami a shout to stay put as she took off towards the Inn through the back way.

"What's goin' on?!" demanded Su quickly.

"Dunno," admitted Ami with a shrug as she passed them to head for some customers. "She said to stay put, though...hey, Su! No, get back here!"

"Like heck, someone's gotta go help that old hag!"

"Auu, this is scary!" whispered Shinobu as she covered her eyes with her hands, more sounds of splintering wood and something crashing coming from the back.

"Easy there, kid," said Kitsune as she gave her a long swig of sake straight from the bottle. "See? Bet you feel better already!"

The wine-drugged chef blinked, staggering slightly as she let out a very tipsy. "Auuu....uuu....uu...u...."

Rolling her eyes, Ami sighed as Kitsune chuckled. "Leave alone, Kitsune! Anyways, there's nothing Haruka can't handle, even with Su trying to tag along!"

524252425242524252425242524252425242524252425242524252425

The first figure giggled insanely as his creations continued to smash at the back of the huge house, the heating and cooling system already having been torn to shreds and smoking slightly with scraps of torn and twisted metal lying around it.

"Yez, yez.....go and destoryz, is fun!!"

"That's enough," said the second, watching their surrounding warily. "Let's go before the rest return home."

"They are women and children," sneered the third. "Stay, and finish."

"Yez, stayz. Iz fun! Iz lotz a fun!!"

"Fun doesn't matter!" snapped the second. "Call them back now! We have to follow our orders to please the master!"

"He is right," grumbled the third grudgingly when first gave him a glance.

"Yez, yez, iz right. Come, prettiez! Come, we goez home!!"

The two-story-tall monkey swung around to look at his new master, having been breaking logs as this as his arms like twigs only moments before. The deck Keitaro had built into the second story was gone, along with a nice chunk of the walls around the hot springs. The scorpion turned as well, the remnants of the bamboo polls that had once surrounded those warm waters now nothing but splinters.

"Yez, yez, you comez with me! Good prettiez, you comez with me..."

"Oh HELL no!"

A very pissed Haruka stood at what was once the entrance into the hotsprings and was now nothing more than a gaping hole, a vien popping up on her forehead as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Iz old one," said first, watching her curiously.

Second backed up a step. "Let's get out of here...we're not to fight them, remember?"

"Feh, so?" Third chuckled darkly. "She wants to play, right?"

First nodded, a grin spreading across his face. "Yez, wantz to play."

Haruka began to advance on them, taking her time as she pulled two purple fans from the back of her apron. Not her usual paper fans, though, these were metal with razor sharp points attached to the top of each rib and a shiny silk used to dazzle the opponents' eyes inbetween when the light was favorable.

"Oh, you want to play with prettiez?" crooned first, eyes dancing with insane glee as the woman approached, suddenly breaking out into a full sprint. "Go, prettiez, show sily lady what happenz to thosez who playz with you!!"

"No, call them back!" ordered second, siezing first by the collar. "Call them back you loon, do you want the master to kill us?!"

"Iz not attacking, just playing," giggled first, brushing second off with usual ease. "Come, you no wantz to playz?"

"It is just playing," rumbled there with a gleam in his eyes. "It's not the Master's chosen one, nor the girl. We are fine."

"Morons! Idiots! We have specific orders, you can't just-"

TWHACK

The first sighed, a slightly pained look on his face. Third just shrugged and turned away to watch as their would be attacker was suddenly besieged by the two huge monstrosities below. "Poor fool, didn't wantz to playz. Doezn't pleaze me at all."

Haruka was forced back as the monkey's tail was smacked down in front of her leaping back to find the scorpion waiting for her with tail raised and pincher held at ready. Barely managing to dodge the first few swipes as well as the monkey trying to grab her from above, the elder Urashima dropped back and timed it perfectly, jumping onto the beast's claw just as it jabbed forwards, missing her only to nab its companion in the knee. The monkey fell backwards, Haruka leaping from the claw to its leg and sprinting up as fast as she could to the shoulder where she stuck both fans inot the join and twisted them as had as she could. With a mighty creak and the sound of metal tearing the bolts came loose and the appendage was sent crashing to the ground.

Su caught up just as Haruka timed jumping onto the claw, watching with facination as she pulled out a rocket launcher and aimed it at one of the creature's head. "Woah, old hag ain't so bad at this monster-butt-kicking....what?!" She tossed the rocket launcher aside and pulled out her binoculars as she recognized the symbol of the three eyes on each one's forehead. "But they were only....wait a sec!" Zeroing in a little closer, she saw another sybol added, a 'patch' of sorts to be exact that gleamed slightly with what looked to be a turtle on it. "Oh no, they didn't..."

Growing angrily, the young mechanic grabbed her bazooka instead, aiming for the monkey's head just as Haruka took off its arm. "PAY BACK TIME!!" she yelled, loud enough for the elder woman to hear as she let off the rockets towards her overly changed creation. Whoever had messed with her little guys was gonna pay, big time!

Haruka looked up in time to see the rockets flying towards her present target, barely managing to get out of the way as they exploded into the other arm, easily decimating it entirely and leaving just the tail intact. Unfortunately, the elder woman had forgotten about it.

"Get back!" she yelled at Su, giving her a scowl. "Get out of here!"

"But I- HARUKA!!!"

Haruka turned in time to see the tail fly around her middle, binding her in its hold so tightly she could hardly breath.

"GO GET KEITARO AND MOTOKO!" she managed to roar just as the wind was crushed from he entirely. "DAMMIT, SU, GO!"

The foreign girl obeyed, albeit reluctantly as Haruka gave her an icy stare. Hightailing it out of the Inn, she disappeared as the resident elder Urashima was brought over to the trio on the hillside.

"Let me go," she snapped. "Fight me like a man!"

"I would not lower myself to fight such a lowly creature," replied third, showing lots of teeth in a fanged grimace. "I might actually hurt you."

Giggling like a girl, first shook his head. "No. I no fightz. No fun, yez? No, I playz, and now you be minez. You broke toyz, new toyz." He motioned sadly to the monkey, who was now without both of its arms. "Iz not pleazed. So you play, yez? Have funz!!"

"Fun my a- hheeaahhack..." Her words were cut off as the tail tightened, barely able to breath as she felt her ribs begin to bend under the constant pressure. That crazy foreign girl had better find those two quick.

543454345434543454345434543454345434543454345434543454345

Keitaro exited the railcar first, Motoko following him with an uneasy look on her face. A trace of fear and anger had been nagging her since just before the car had stopped, but as far as she could see there was no one in trouble close by... "Something wrong?" asked her husband, taking her hand again. "Did the food not agree with you?"

"The food was fine," she replied, giving him a slight smile. "That is not it..." She had not finished when they heard Su over the rest of the crowd, sprinting towards them with a serious expression on her face like they'd never seen before. "Su-chan, here! What is it?!"

"Haruka," gasped the younger girl, latching onto their sleeves and pulling them towards the Inn. "Three men....my monkey and scorpion...turtle symbol...destroyed stuff..."

"Show us." Su took off, the pair close on their heals, just hoping they weren't too late.

It didn't take long for them to realize their destination was the Inn itself, and Motoko took the lead with her long legs practically devouring the ground beneath herself as she flew towards her home. Reaching the steps, she took three leaps to cover the whole flight before jumping from the ground, to the porch roof, to the second story balcony, to the roof itself, and over the top.

"I wish I could do that," grumbled Su, frowning a little as she and Keitaro took the conventional way through the inside.

"I wish she wouldn't," replied Keitaro breathlessly as they hurried after her. Anxious with her out of sight, he felt as if they couldn't move fast enough.

Haruka set her jaw stubbornly, refusing to show pain though she could have sworn one of her ribs had just cracked and had sent excruciating pains up and down her sides. The coils tightened a bit more, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead as she fought to remain in control.

"Comez, not being very funz," whined the second, jumping up to poke her head only to barely lose a finger from her snapping jaws in return. "Ack! Bad toyz! Lil tighter, monkeyz....ah, yez. Gazpz for air, yez? Hehahaha! Screamz. Yellz. Begz. Thatz be funz/ Will pleaze me, and then maybe I letz you go."

"Yes," added third with a sneer. "I'll even guarantee it if you give us a good show."

"Rather...die..." gasped Haruka, biting her tongue so she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing her yell.

"Oh, really now...?"

Motoko made it over the roof right then, drawing her sword and coming flying down like the wrath of the gods as she gathered her ki about herself and channeled it into her sword. "HIKEN HYATSU KERYOURAN!!"

Haruka, who had been turning pale from lack of air, unsteadily fell to the ground and sucked in a full lung of air as the tail was severed and loosened enough for her to escape from its coils. Stumbling too the side so she was out of the way, she waved to Motoko who checked to make sure she was alright before leaping back up in the air again and coming down point first with a whirlwind of ki about the tip that bore into the pendant, shattering it completely.

"OUGI ZANKUSEN!!"

The monkey disappeared the moment the pendant was destroyed, turning into the original miniature version sans both arms and part of its tail.

"Are you alright?" asked Motoko as she appeared at her aunt-in-law's side, Keitaro and Su appearing at the back of the house together with the scorpion jumping out of nowhere to trap them in a corner, tail raised and ready to strike.

"Well enough," came the low reply, the elder woman grimacing slightly. "Ah...come on."

"But Su and Keitaro..."

"Have guns," cut in the elder woman with a snort. "They'll be fine."

"The two are here," groused the third. "We must leave."

"No, having funz!" protested first quickly. "We stay, yez?"

"No, or at least I can't." Third picked up second, who was still unconscious. "You stay if you want, Master won't hang you for disobeying orders too much. Me, I'm not taking that chance."

"But...youz to protect me...right?"

"Not anymore."

First was left alone as second and third disappeared, leaving no trace that they'd ever been there at all. "Ah...well, still have some fun pla-ack!"

"Get back here so I can gut you!" snapped Haruka, fans flashing dangerously as she leapt after her prey. The squeezing had taken a lot out of her though, and she was totally unprepared when the fleeing first struck back and managed to hit her in the side. Sucking in the air painfully, she was forced to fall back at bit as Motoko took after him instead.

"You no funz now!" he groused as he ducked under her blade, pouting.

"No, I am not," she agreed quietly, refusing to use her ki attacks with an unarmed person though she greatly wanted to rend him limb from limb for the trouble he'd caused. "I do not relish this anymore than you, however you have done the unforgivable in ruining my home and hurting my family!"

"Oppz! Iz sorry! Now letz leave?"

"NO!"

"Oh well, bye!"

"What then-"

The first threw down a smoke bomb, disappearing into the swirling mists as Motoko shielded her eyes and nose with her sleeve. When it cleared he was gone, and she was left with no one to take her revenge on.

"HELP!!" cried Keitaro as he threw down his now ammunition-less weaponry several yards away, barely able to escape the snapping claws and tail time and time again. Su danced about behind him, looking a little worried as well. "Su, get outta here!!"

She pouted, ducking and rolling out of the way as another claw went whizzing over her head. "But I-"

"Just go! I'll distract it, alright??"

"What do I do?!"

"I dunno, just go!!!"

The foreign girl disappeared with a frown, Keitaro glad to see her gone but his joy was short lived as he was forced to run for his life again. "AHHH!!"

"Gottcha!"

Haruka leapt out of nowhere, knocking a claw to the side just in time with a well placed jump kick and leaping up to strike the pendant atop the stinger.

Motoko watched it open in horror, remembering something Su had told her as she recognized the three-eyed symbol on the head. "HARUKA, DON'T-"

**_thack thack thack thack thack_**

Everything went still as Haruka found herself pinned to the last bit of back wall still standing on the bottom floor, left arm fully extended with five foot long spikes keeping it in place from shoulder to wrist. Breathing heavily, she seemed unable to believe it as blood began to fall from the punctures, her hand jerking spasmodically.

"Bloody hell..."

"HIT THE DECK!!!"

Su pulled the trigged on the double rocket launcher as Keitaro sprinted for his aunt, just barely managing to make it in time to shield his relative from the worst of the effects.

"Oba-san??" he said as she blinked hazily still staring at her arm. "Oba-san!!"

"It's Haruka-san!" she wheezed, hitting him with her right arm before taking hold of one of the spikes and forcibly pulling it out. "Oh, son of a....that's going to leave a mark."

"Hold still," ordered Motoko as she took hold of the next spike, removing it and the rest with a great deal of care. "Keitaro, give me your shirt. Su? Go call the doctor! And the hospital, an ambulance would be best to get her to the hospital. Keitaro, can you lift her? We need to carry her-"

"No one's carrying me anywhere!" snapped Haruka, her gaze a little pain dazed but otherwise as coherent as ever. "Su, go call the doctor at her office, tell her its for me, she'll know what to do. Here's the keys, we'll drive there if you insist I can't make it walking. I'm not in danger of dying yet, so stop fussing over me."

"But you've lost a lot of blood," protested Keitaro quickly as Motoko used the button down shirt he'd been wearing to bind the puncture wounds with her belt as best she could. Still, it had already almost completely soaked through it as it was. "And I don't know how to drive a stick!"

"Your wife does."

Keitaro looked up at Motoko who obediently took the keys, though she obviously was reluctant to do so. "Were you not family now I would entirely disregard that an carry you myself," she snorted, quickly guiding them to the hidden garage under the Inn. "Su, go tell the others where we went, I will call later to tell you how things are going!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Keitaro steadied his aunt as her footing became unsure, her breath coming in unusually loud wheezes as the sweat began to form on her face again. "Just a little further," he murmured as the car came into sight, an ancient Camry with a fine layer of dust over it.

"I know," she snapped, blinking rapidly as she bent gingerly to lower herself into the backseat. Motoko slid behind the wheel, Keitaro remaining beside his aunt as the engine roared to life and his wife eased it out through a back path that he hadn't even realized existed to the road a few yards from the front of the Inn. That's where the easy ride ended, Motoko peeling out of the side road and took off towards the doctor's office. Keitaro held on for dear life, wondering how his completely in control wife could be such an out of control driver as his aunt just called out instructions.

"Easy on the shift."

They slid around a corner.

"Wait just a second longer...now."

His wife did a split-second shift up and they barely made it through a light.

"What are you slowing down for? Crank it!"

They skidded out onto another road, thankfully in a lesser traveled part of town with few cars on the road. If Keitaro didn't know the laws of gravity ad motion, he'd swear they were flying. His aunt swayed slightly in her seat, eyes flickering occasionally likely from the pain of her arm and sides.

"Are you ok?" asked Keitaro as they pulled into a private clinic, her giving him an incredulous look as an orderly hurried out to meet them with a wheelchair.

"My arm's been speared like a damn fish and my ribs practically snapped in half," she ground through her teeth. "Yeah, I'm damn peachy."

"Get an arm under her legs," ordered the orderly, eyeing her bloodied arm and wheezing breath as he likely made a mental list of what her injuries might be.

"You look like hell," commented a woman of midage or so, walking towards them quickly with a worried look on her face.

"Thank, Nori," replied Haruka, giving her a half-friendly grin. "Hope you don't mind patching me up again."

"No, I owe you a couple anyhow. Get her inside, Yasou, second room. You." She pointed to Motoko. "Come with us, we'll need someone to help hold her down." She glanced at Keitaro. "I'm assuming you're her nephew?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, giving her a slight bow. "What do you need me for?"

A clipboard was tossed at him, along with Haruka's wallet. "Fill that out."

"Ok..."

"Mind telling me what happened?" the doctor asked Motoko as they walked inside. "Since Seta's not here I'm assuming he had nothing to do with it for once."

"Seta-san has not been present at the Inn for nearly a year," replied Motoko, looking slightly confused. "But why would you assume he would be the cause of it?"

"Those two have nearly gotten themselves killed so many times going after this treasure or that...it's amazing they're both still alive at least a dozen times over," replied the doctor as they entered the room where Haruka now lay flat on her back on a bed, her shirt being cut away from her left arm and a tray being prepared to exam the wound next to it.

"Strap her arms down," ordered the doctor, shedding her lab coat for another and pulling on some gloves after washing her hands and a mask. "You there, take hold of her hand and don't let it slip its bond. She's probably nicked the bone and we don't want it to break. We can't give this an anesthetic, she's developed a resistance to most and the rest she's allergic to."

"Thanks for talking about me like I'm not even here," grumbled Haruka, consenting unusually quietly to the treatment.

"You're welcome," replied her friend with a teasing wink, checking gently with her hands that no other bones were obviously broken. "Yasou, get the x-rays ready to go, we're going to need a scan of both her arm and ribs...think you may have a fracture, hun."

"Joy..."

"Explain to me how these were made," she said simply as she looked at Motoko and motioned to the punctures in Haruka's arm.

"There were five spikes, about a foot in length," started the samurai girl softly.

975797579757975797579757975797579757975797579757975797579

Shinobu and Naru chatted quietly with each other as they walked towards the springs, planning on taking an early evening bath as they wanted to see a new movie together after dinner.

"As I was saying," went on Naru as she slid the door to the springs open. "The test is supposed to be one of the hardest versions ever, but that's only rumor....Shinobu? Are you ok?"

The shocked chef pointed at the now non-existent room at the back of the Inn, as well as the ruined hot springs. They were both frozen on the spot, seeing the extent of the damage with everything that had once been in the room now pretty much unusable with the exception of a bench or two that had somehow escaped destruction.

"How in the world...?"

"Keitaro-sempai is not going to be pleased when he sees this," whimpered the younger girl.

"He already knows," said Ami, entering behind them.

"Haruka's going to kill you for leaving early," said Naru, noting the girl's lack of uniform.

"It was her orders," she replied shortly. "Look, something obviously happened, and I'm not sure about the details but Haruka had to go to the doctor for emergency care..."

"Emergency care?! Au, how awful!! She's not going to die, is she?"

"No, she just needed some stitches," explained Ami quickly. "Motoko and Keitaro are with her, so she'll be alright. All they ask is we clean this up a little bit so no one gets hurt, and keep and eye on things here for them."

"What about our baths?" asked Naru, realizing their main facility would probably unusable for at least a couple days, if not weeks.

"There's one upstairs, get in line," replied Ami with a shrug. "Kitsune's in there now, and Su and I have dibs after her."

The pair glanced at each other, sighing as they went to put their bath things away. They were going to be a long time in waiting.

0515051505150515051505150515051505150515051505150515051505150

Motoko and Keitaro sat side by side in the waiting area, his arm around her though there was no contact between them except that. She had been asked to leave after the stitches had been completed and the x-rays were to begin.

"You saw it, did you not?" she asked out of the blue suddenly, her eyes centered on a spot on the far wall as if seeing something he could not.

"The turtle? Yes." He paused, licking his lips slowly. "Do you....what do you think?"

"I do not know what to think." The despair was obvious in her voice, and he pulled her closer for comfort as well as the fact that the room was freezing and he was down to his undershirt and pants.

"It'll be ok," he murmured wearily. "There had to be a reason, though I can't possibly think of what it might be..."

"Do you think they are attempting to punish us?" she asked, closing her eyes as she took strength from his presence.

"For what? Not joining them?" He snorted lightly. "If they wanted us in their little 'club' that bad, why didn't they make that known to begin with?"

"I do not know, it doesn't make sense. Then again, none of this ever has. I can't really help but feel this is partially my fault..."

"Excuse me...?" They looked up, Doctor Nori standing there with a clipboard in hand. "If you would come with me..?"

There in the room where she was first put she lay, slightly propped up by pillows with her left arm tightly bandaged up and an until cigarette hanging from her mouth.

"Those things are going to kill you someday," said the doctor, taking the cigarette from her friend's mouth and tossing it in the trash bin. Unperturbed, Haruka just took another from her apron pocket and stuck it in her mouth.

"Then at least I'll die happy."

"So...what's her condition," Keitaro asked, unsure of what else to say as Motoko stood silently at his side.

"Baka." The ronin winced as a pan smacked him in the forehead. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here," muttered his aunt. "They stitched me up, and only that's gonna heal my ribs is time."

"She'll have to stay fairly flat on her back or supported in a certain way for a couple of weeks," elaborated the doctor. "As little movement as possible, only that which is necessary, etc, etc...You'll have to haul this sorry lump of flesh back in two week for more x-rays and to take out the stitches, sorry."

"Gee, I love you too," put in Haruka wryly.

"Stop getting yourself messed up and maybe I'll consider being nicer," shot Nori sarcastically. "You're bloody lucky none of those spikes hit the bone, I will say that. Gotta couple scratches where it came close, but that's it."

"Don't think this gives either of you the right to fuss over me," cut in Haruka.

"No matter what she says, someone is going to need to stay with her most of the time," continued the doctor, giving her a quelling look as she did. "Or at least to check up on her every hour or so. Bandages need to be changed daily, etc. Any gasping for air, wheezing, etc, or her arm getting infected, and we want to see her immediately, understand?"

"Perfectly," replied Keitaro. "When can we take her home?"

"Now, if you want." Nori motioned to her orderly, Yasou, who immediately brought over a wheelchair. "I'll need you to sign for her release right here, though..."

Twenty minutes later they had the car parked in the driveway and were wheeling Haruka (they'd insisted she ride in the wheelchair to insure her ribs were jarred as little as possible) back to her home.

"You go on in," said Motoko, her face masked and voice even though she was paler than usual. "I will make sure she makes it to her bed."

"You sure?" asked Keitaro, giving her a concerned look. Getting a firm nod in reply, he sighed and walked in, planning already the phone calls he would have to make and bills that would need to be paid for all the repairs. Already, it was looking like it might be more than he could afford.

"What do you want?" asked Haruka the moment he was out of earshot, waiting for her to help her up when they reached the porch steps and assist her inside. "You didn't offer to stay because you're THAT worried about me, I know that much."

"I wished to express my apologies," replied Motoko softly, noting the true extent of the elder woman's weariness as she relied heavily on the young samurai to guide her through the halls. It was a short walk, with only a small living room and a kitchen between them and the two bedrooms in the back. "If Keitaro and I had not been absent..."

"That is not your fault," cut in her aunt-in-law curtly. "No more than I wasn't warned about the scorpion having a multiple stinger. It just happened, let it go."

"That is my family, though! I should take part of the blame!"

"Am I not equally related? Remember..." Haruka frowned. "Keitaro's father is my brother, I am cousins with your father's people just as they are."

"But, still..." Motoko bit her lip, easing her elder onto her bed before reaching over to turn on the light. "Oba-san, that last dart was only a foot away from hitting your heart, and maybe not even six inches from puncturing a lung...that would have ended your life right there! What then?"

"Then, I would be dead and you the new owner of the Tea House," replied Haruka with a slight shrug as she kicked off her shoes. "It is as simple as that."

"No it is not!"

"Now you are acting like a child," she pointed out in a low voice. "Do you know why they came?"

"No. We do not."

"There was a great deal of damage done, but in the end we managed to drive them off," came the soft reply. "They will not return to do the same again, they are too smart for that, I think, so we need not fear this sort of attack again. However, we are on guard, now, and vigilant for what may happen next. Next time, it will not go so badly."

"How can you be sure?" demanded Motoko.

"You can't," admitted Haruka calmly, meeting her eye to eye. "You know that, you've fought them before. We don't need to keep mulling over this so don't bring it up again unless something else happens alright?"

"...yes, oba-san."

"Good." Haruka observed her newest niece, sighing as she did. "Look, if...if you want to, to make it up to me or something, you come and help me out around here until I can get on my own again, ok?"

"Would you really let me?"

"According to Nori, do I have a choice?"

The swordswoman smiled slightly. "No. What time do you wish me here in the morning?"

"Before you eat, I'll just need you to help me get situated for the day and then you can go off to school," came the easy reply. "Now get out of here before my nephew thinks there's been another attack or something. Turn off the lights on your way out, though, and lock the door."

"Yes, oba-san. And...thanks."

Haruka nodded, wincing as she waved before easing herself fully on her back on the bed. It was going to be a very, very long night. Damn her resistance to painkillers, it wasn't her fault she'd built it up years ago, just like none of the accidents weren't her fault either. If that hair-brained idiot Seta had just listened to her, each time, they never would have had this problem... With her thoughts taking these familiar paths, the elder woman slowly drifted off into a light sleep for the night.

1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890987654321

Oh. My. Gosh. This is 35 pages long, not including authors notes and everything. Fingers are about to fall off here trying to finish this for you, but here's the replies to some of the reviews as always. Remember, look over these, you might have one among them!!!

#1. Of course Keitaro's a keeper, he's always been a keeper! Most of the girls were just too blind too see it originally in the original storyline. : P

#2. Thank you for pointing out mistakes in a constructive manner!! : ) That makes me happy, and they're all being taken note of so when (if?) I get around to doing a rewrite, it'll get fixed.

#3. I am sorry for the wait, everyone!! Finals are this week and next week, and I've been so busy with last minute projects and trying to get things in so I can graduate...give me a week and updates will come sooner again, I just need a little more time!

#4. I'm glad you approve of Su's roll in the last one. : ) To me, it was an entirely Love Hina twist to put on the couple.

#5. Not a WHOLE lotta romance in this one, but believe me it's coming. I'm going to have fluff pouring out my ears soon.... oi...

#6. Putting this in animation would be AWESOME!! But...yeah, there is a copyright on it and all...I'm thinking the creator might not be too pleased with me, and would sue me for every penny I'm worth. Which is...checks wallet Two bucks and a dime.

#7. The Urashima branch of the family has no demon blades. Hehe. No demon-eyed Keitaro, but I have NOT forgotten about the Hina blade (which is being given a new history) in the LEAST! Just wait and see, my friends, wait and see...

#8. bows To those of you who continue to heap praises on my writings, thank you!! I love you guys... : D

#9. coughs Yes there are other sexual methods than intercourse, but...no. No. And once again, no. First of all, Motoko would die of shame, and second, Keitaro of a nosebleed if he tried. And killing of the main characters is no my intention at all.

#10. Seta, yeah, he's mentioned a lot on this chapter wink wink Just wait one more.

#11. Kanako again. Are you all truly that anxious to see what she does? Lol, well, sorry but you're gonna have to wait awhile...she'll be there, though, I promise!

#12. The original Love Hina had the perfect balance of characters, I'll give you that in a heartbeat. But...this isn't the original Love Hina. : P Go figure.

#13. Once again, a much asked question, it will be widely talked of when Keitaro and Motoko finally consummate the marriage. Will it be a lemon? That waits to be seen. Will there be details? I dunno. Will you be fore sure knowing that it happens when it happens, YES!

#14.  YEAH!! NO BLEARING GRAMMAR MISTAKES!! huggles SimmyC to death Oh, that just made me the happiest author in the world... XD

#15. All forgetting to review before last chapter is easily forgiven, I'm just glad you like it and to have you on board now! : )

#16. Getting even or revenge by badmouthing your story hardly makes me look good, does it? No, I'm not going to be, and besides that probably means I'd have to make up stuff about it to say that is bad and I'd rather no be known as a malicious liar. : P Look, just knock it off and we're eve, ok? That's all I want.

Please review, it's the sweet thing to do! And I could use a nice uplift with finals and all...LATER DAYS!! : )

CB

Girls=(Time)x(Money)

Time=Money

Girls=Money x Money or Money 2

Money is the square root of all evil.

Therefore:

Girls=Evil

p.s. I am a girl, I just think that's hilarious : P


	10. A job, a Professor, and a Hooligan

I SAID I WAS SORRY!!! ducks as Motoko-muse tosses another dagger rather accurately at me It's not my fault, I SWEAR!! AHHH!! dodges like a maniac before managing to hide behind a bush Ok guys, here's chapter 9. Loads of apologies for not having this up sooner, the first draft got erased in transferring everything over to my laptop and I just haven't had time since I moved north for the summer!! leaps to the side as a sword is thrust through the bush ACK!! Hey, why can't you take a hint from your new aunt and use FANS for Christ's sake!! barely manages to avoid being decapitated as a metal fan buries itself into the tree beside her head, taking off a few inches of hair as it does I MEANT PAPER!!AHH!! goes dashing off in to the sunset, Motoko-muse and the red panda that sits on my computer with its fangs bared chasing me the whole way

Haruka walks out, watching is amusement

Haruka: Heh, idiot....well, here's chapter 10!

Keitaro sighed the very next afternoon, looking over his lists of things he'd need to buy and workers to higher to complete the work he couldn't do himself. There was no way the rent was going to cover this month, or the next, and his personal account was plain empty from the last set of repairs. On top of that, he'd finally gotten his reply back from Hina-san, and it was exactly what he'd hoped for. In any other set of circumstances up to this point such a reply would instantly fix a large sum of his worries. Unfortunately, now, with everything else, there was no way they'd ever be able to afford it. Getting to his feet, he closed the book of all accounts for the Inn with resignation and headed for the door.

"Guess I'd better go find Motoko and oba-san...."

He meandered his way down to the Tea House, waving to Kitsune and Naru who were leaving to do some shopping of sorts. At the bottom of the steps he found a worn Ami and a sheepish Austin, the former about to die from trying to run everything for the first time on her own and the later sorry that all he knew how to do was mix bar drinks from a summer job and wash the dishes Ami brought to him from the tables.

"Hey there," she said with a tired grin when he walked in. "Want something, or are you just here to give me a hard time about letting things get into such a state?"

"Neither, want a hand?" he offered, seeing three tables that needed to be bused and a couple of patrons impatient for their orders. "I can't stay for long, but I think I can at least help you get caught up again."

"If you do, I'll love you forever," she replied quickly with a nod, tossing him an apron from behind the counter. "Just clean things up, will you? I can handle the orders if I don't have to worry about the mess."

"Sure thing, boss," replied Keitaro with a mock salute, picking up the bin and clearing off the dirty tables as quickly as he could.

"Hey now, you'd better not be flirting with my girl over there," joked Austin as he took the full bin from his manager to dump them in the sink.

"Your girl? I thought you two were just 'friends'," replied Keitaro with an amused look. "I may be married, but there's other guys out there that aren't..." He motioned to the table Ami was currently serving, the one young man giving her an appraising look that she pointedly ignored. "Better claim her soon before someone else tries to."

"Don't need to," replied Austin with a simple shrug. "She's got my mark, whatever the hell that means. Guys may look at her all they want, but all of them know better than to try and make a pass at her. Girls can see it to, you know? I've seen the way the other residents react to 'lone males' entering their territory. There's no way they'd have let me in, Haruka's recommendation or not, without feeling I was already attached."

"You're probably right," admitted the ronin with a shrug. "Still, are you ever gonna make it...'official'?"

The American guy shrugged, turning to pour soup all over the cups and saucers before scrubbing them clean one by one. "Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see how things go."

Keitaro rolled his eyes, mentally summing up that answer to the fact that the Toudai guy was too scared. Not that he had any room to talk, he hadn't even proposed to his wife, and doubted he'd ever had gotten the nerve up to ask Motoko out of they'd met under different circumstances. She could be even more intimidating than Ami at her worst and everything bit as enigmatic as well.

Quickly getting his friends back to a manageable level in the Tea House, he made sure things were well under their control before excusing himself and heading into the apartment in the back. Remembering his original reason for coming, he knocked politely on the door that divided the store from the mini-home and got "What do you want, Keitaro?" from his irritated aunt.

"Just wanted to check up on you," he said as he entered the kitchen room, finding Motoko and Haruka in the living room beyond it with a chess board between them. Giving his wife a kiss that she quickly reciprocated, he settled down between them on a stool. "How're you feeling today?"

"Damn peachy," she growled back, moving a knight only to have it captured by one of Motoko's pawns. "It hurts to breath, my niece has beaten me five games straight, and I can't even take a piss without her help. Yeah, my life's just a ray of sunshine..."

Keitaro covered his chuckles with a hand as Motoko's lips twitched slightly in amusement. Moving her queen, she paused, then nodded to herself.

"Checkmate."

"Damn, make that six times." She sighed, lighting another cigarette that she let dangle from her lips. "Your wife here's been pretty gracious, though," she admitted gruffly as the board was set back with its pieces in the starting position. "She's a good helper, even if I am a bit rough on her from time to time..."

"Do not listen to those lies, she was perfectly content until she lost six times in a row," replied Motoko evenly as she gave her aunt-in-law a knowing look. "She can be a bit of a sore loser at times."

Haruka rolled her eyes, shrugging as she did. "Yeah, yeah, whatever...anyways, how's Ami handling things out front?"

"Erm, well..." Keitaro winced slightly. "She's alright, but she's going to be in big trouble tomorrow when Austin has school and lunch rush comes..."

The elder Urashima grimaced, but nodded as if it was what she'd expected. "I figured it would turn out that way," she admitted grudgingly. "Put out a sign tomorrow saying we're looking for a part-time worker, ok?"

"How are we going to pay the wages?" pointed out Keitaro carefully. "Hinata-sou doesn't have the money, we're hardly even going to- OW!!"

"Idiot," muttered Haruka, her eye twitching from the pain of whacking him with a fan. "The Tea House is a separate account, remember? I can afford to take on another hand for a few weeks. Just until I'm well enough to get back in there again."

"Then why don't you hire me?" asked Keitaro quickly, already warming up to such a convenient prospect. "I need to earn a little to make ends meet for this month-"

"No," cut in his aunt flatly, her tone leaving no room for argument. "Urashima men do NOT work in the original Tea House. Ever. That's the way it's been since this place started, and that's the way it's gonna stay."

The manager frowned in annoyance. "What? Why?"

"Dunno, just always has. Not that it matters, nothing you say is going to change my mind on this."

"And surely we are not so tight on funds ourselves that you would need the job, are we?" put in Motoko in concern.

"Actually, we are," admitted her husband a tad bit sheepishly. "We keep our rent low on purpose, just enough to cover each month's expenses with a little extra for the owner to live off of or incase of emergencies. But we don't have that emergency account to fall back on after this last round of repairs, and the hot springs need to be fixed and useable within the next few days. On top of that, oba-san just sent me a reply, and while it was what we'd hoped for we just don't have the funds to do so and yet need to immediately at the same time!"

"What reply from Hina?" cut in Haruka immediately, giving them a questioning look. "What's he talking about?"

"Shinobu-chan's parents have finally decided to get a divorce," explained Motoko quickly. "If we do not find a way to pay her way here, she will have to leave. Permanently."

"Hire her as a helper," stated Haruka immediately. "Her rent can be her wages, and throw in a little extra as spending money ever few weeks."

"That's what I suggested to Hina-san, but at the time we would have had the funds to do so," he clarified with a shrug. "Now...even WITH her rent we wouldn't break even this month."

"I'm not rich, I can't just give you the money for it," muttered Haruka, frowning as she did. "I can loan you some, though, just to get things started with the repairs and getting Shinobu's situation settled."

"Could you really??" Keitaro grinned, gently taking his aunt in his arms and giving her a hug as she feebly protested and brushed him off the moment she was able to without moving too much. "Thank you, oba-san."

"The money's in the top drawer over there," she muttered, giving him a dark look as he quickly located the thick wad of bills and stuffed it in his pocket. "You owe me every single cent back plus ten percent interest, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Keitaro, we can't pay that back!" murmured Motoko a tad bit frantically as she noted just how much money she'd given them. "Not even if we saved the extra yen from rent for a whole year..."

"I'll get a job and work it off," he replied reassuringly, giving her a quick smile. "We just need this money now so we can get started on things, I doubt we'll need all of it period once we get things rolling."

"Still, is not another way...?"

"Take this little heart to heart elsewhere, if you don't mind," cut in Haruka as she picked up the remote and flipped on the TV. "You've got the money, now get out of my hair."

"The deck," said Motoko quickly, leading them out the door. Once outside she stood off to the side, waiting patiently with her arms tucked in her sleeves for him to explain. "...well?"

"We just won't make it this month without some extra cash flowing in," clarified Keitaro as he closed the door behind himself. "At the bare minimum, and doing most of the work myself, we might be able to break even, but I don't have time. To just get the hot springs back in working order before things get too crowed in the ONE other bathroom with a bath or shower we have would take me a week working non-stop."

"You do not have time to be working, either," replied Motoko earnestly. "The final test is not even a month away, you need to be studying as much as possible..."

"I can cut back a little, I'd only need to work during the early part of the day, maybe in the mornings and come back here to study after lunch for the rest of the day..." Keitaro trailed off as Motoko looked away, gnawing on her lip a little. "Motoko-chan?"

"One of the other residents can watch over Haruka, if needed, we could even make it a part of Shinobu-chan's duties if she agrees," she offered slowly. "There is more than one dojo that would hire me as an assistant after school, with more than decent pay..."

"No," put in Keitaro simply, shaking his head as he did. "You'd have to quit the kendo club to do that, and I know how much you love the work you do there. Besides, who will take care of the Inn for me while I work? Let me get the job, and to help I'll let you take over a few of my duties as manager. Between the two of us, we'll make ends meet somehow."

"You should not have to take on so much," replied his wife, her eyes full of concern as she put a hand on his arm. "You already have one fulltime job, too much more could damage your well-being..."

"I'll take care of myself, I promise," he said, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "And besides, even if I don't, I have a wonderful wife who's always there to help me out when things start to get out of control, right?"

"You always seem to be the most eloquent when you need something of me," she murmured as she threw her arms about his neck, holding him tightly for a moment. "Go, I will watch over things here."

"Thank you." He gave her a gentle hug, then let go and waved as he disappeared down the side path back to the front. "We'll figure out a way to make this work, I promise."

Motoko just hoped he was right.

"YOU WHAT?!"

The dark room with it's robed figures resounded with that single thundered demand, one in particular huddled before their faceless leader and the rest who stand apart as he shakes in fear. "What were your orders? SPEAK MAN!!"

"Th-...that n-none were t-to be ha-harmed. Only to destroy enough to leave an impression without attracting the other's notice."

"THEN WHY DID YOU ATTACK?!"

"M-...my lord, it was not the boy-AH!!"

"Fool," growled the hooded figure as he twists his hold on the man's hair a little harder. "Ingrate. You have set us back further than any attempt before! Before now, he feared us, he was wary, but he did not necessarily hate us. Now that you have caused him to feel THAT as well...do you understand what you have done?!"

"P-please, my lord, I ha-have FOREVER been a f-faithful servant..."

"I do not require that my servants be _faithful_," cut in the Master, drawling sarcastically over the word. "Merely competent."

"Did I not suggest, my lord, that this plan was not a wise one?" puts forth one f the others, those around him drawing away slightly as if to remove themselves from the attention he was drawing.

"Do you also suggest then that I am incompetent in my ability to reach my goal?" replied the Master, turning towards the offender slowly.

"Of course not, my lord," came the immediate answer.

"Of course not, my lord," parroted back the faceless man mockingly. "We would NEVER dare speak against you in such a way! Oh no, of course not! Well, what would you propose then, oh wise one? We ask him nicely with a present of chocolate with a cherry on top and a nice bow to go along with it?"

"A more subtle approach sir..." A smirk appeared on the speaker's face, drawing the interest of his master. "One which they shall never suspect in the least."

The cowled leader stepped closer, leaning in as the man stared into the black, unrevealing depths of his hood. "Keep talking."

Shinobu stood nervously at Keitaro and Motoko's bedroom door, wondering what it could possibly be that they'd summoned her for. Twiddling her fingers, she paused, the knocked tentatively on the wooden frame.

"Sempai? It's Shinobu, you wished to see me?"

The door slid open, Keitaro standing in the walkway with a grin. "Hey, come on in. Motoko will be ready in just a sec, she's changing real quick."

"Oh..." The younger resident shuffled in after him, looking back in alarm when he shut the door behind her. It wasn't fear that made her nervous, or not fear for her life or safety, anyways. It was more of a premonition of doom that had been hanging over her head lately. Motoko and Keitaro had something very important to say to her, and whatever it was, she hoped it wasn't what she feared.

"I am ready," announced Motoko as she slipped from behind the changing screen, giving the young girl a reassuring smile. "I apologize for keeping you waiting."

"Oh, that's alright," she squeaked in reply. "Um...I was just wondering, though..."

"Why you're here," finished Keitaro for her with a chuckle. "Relax, we have some good news for you, ok? I faxed Hina-san, and she agrees with me whole-heartedly. How would you like to stay at Hinata-sou as a hire on?"

"What...?" Shinobu looked back at him, obviously confused.

"What he means to say," put in Motoko, placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder as she led her to the table and bid her to sit. "Is that you don't have to leave. We wish to hire you as a cook, permanently. In place of wages, since you live here, you will simply not have to pay rent. If you ever need anything extra, all you must do is ask and if we can provide it we will. Does that sound fair?"

The young cook's jaw dropped, hope blossoming in her eyes as she prepared to accept the position....only to fall again as she remembered something. "But..."

"What? Is something wrong?" asked Keitaro, immediately concerned. "Don't worry, we'll call your parents and everything. Just say yes, and you can stay here for as long as you like."

"But, I..." She shook her head, tears forming her eyes. "Forgive me, sempai, but I heard you speaking with Kitsune today. I don't want you to have to get another job because of me! That's not fair!"

"Oh...Shinobu-chan..." Keitaro chuckled weakly, shaking his head as he did. "Look, you're not the straw that broke the camel's back, alright? You're not even the straw after that, or the bale that followed. Believe me, even if we didn't offer you the position I would still have to take the job. Everything's going to work out though, ok? We'll be able to cover it just fine, and you don't ever have to leave until you're good and ready to."

Keitaro was a little surprised when he found her slender arms thrown about his neck, the preteen sobbing her gratitude into his shoulder as she clung to him. Clumsily putting his arms on her shoulders, he made shushing noises and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Aww...you know we'd do anything for you, Shinobu-chan, or anyone else here for that matter."

"You're so kind to us!" she cried as she let go and let herself be folded into Motoko's waiting arms. Her husband glad of the trade off as he wasn't the best at dealing with crying girls blushed at that comment. "Thank you so, so much, I never thought...oh, I know you said you'd help, but I didn't think there was a way...!!"

"Shh, it will be fine now," murmured Motoko as she calmed the young girl down, pulling her away gently and smoothing her hair away from her splotchy face.

"I'm sorry for acting like this," said Shinobu as she hastily wiped away the last of her tears. "I feel like such a baby, and I got your shirts wet..."

"It's alright," Keitaro assured her gently. "Say, why don't you go wash up and tell the others, ok?"

"Ok, sempai! Thank you, thank you both so much!"

"You're very welcome," replied Motoko, giving her a rare, full smile. "Go, they will wish to share their congratulations with you as we have."

"I know!! Bye!!"

"Did we do the right thing, adding one more thing to our list of impossible things to do?" chuckled Keitaro as he put an arm about his wife, sharing a quiet moment with her as they rarely had these days.

"We would have been wrong to deny her such a chance," replied Motoko lightly. "And besides, nothing is impossible, merely difficult. We will find a way." She glanced up at him, adding a bit wryly. "Somehow, with you, we always do."

''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''/''

Keitaro managed to hire the workers needed for a reduced cost plus the supplies they would need to work with, and even got them to the Inn that very same day to start work. He finished things up with Shinobu, called her parents to get through the 'negotiations', and much to the surprise but joy of the other residents installed her as a permanent cook and washer-for-hire when the other girls didn't want to do their own laundry. He paid for a new heating and cooling system, installed it himself, and took care of a hundred and one other small details that he'd be thankful of later on. He'd even helped Ami sort through the applications that had come in for the Tea House and helped her pick out two part-time helpers. However, he was not having luck with the one bolt upon which this own operation was to turn in the end: finding a job.

Sighing as he crossed off the seventh place on his list from notices in the paper, the manager began to figure out the quickest route to the next one. The first six had already been filled or he hadn't fit the qualifications, and after realizing the seventh was for a lingerie store he'd left without even bothering to apply.

Realizing his next stop was near the Toudai campus, Keitaro decided to take a quick detour there and see if he could find work typing papers or doing research on the way. It may not be steady work, but if it'd bring in some yen while he was trying to find a permanent position he wouldn't object. It was only a couple of blocks walk to reach the edge of the sprawling school grounds, and not much farther than that before he located the huge notice board with so many ads and fliers stapled to it he could hardly tell where some ended and others began. Carefully searching them, he'd copied down a couple of numbers and was tearing off a tab for a third when a plain flier hidden in one corner caught his attention.

**HELP WANTED: Part-time Assistant in Archeology Department!!**

Ripping it from among the rest, the ronin took off towards the specified offices faster than he'd even run from Naru's Super-Punch on his first day at Hinata-sou. He had to make it to the office before anyone else that might have seen it did, for in his hour of need such a job would be absolutely perfect!

Rounding a corner, Keitaro stopped in his tracks as a van came flying out of nowhere towards him. Hitting a bar that was supposed to discourage traffic through the narrow valley, the four-wheel deathtrap flipped over it and narrowly missed the ronin who had plastered himself to the wall as it continued to roll by and landed on its wheels with a

_WHUMP!_

The front door popped open, Keitaro peeling himself from the wall to rush forward in concern as a tall, lanky man stumbled out of the driver's seat with blood trickling from his messy, dark brown hairline.

"Sir, are you alright?" he asked as he reached him, pulling out a handkerchief.

"Oh, I'm fine," chuckled the lean fellow, patting the trickle away with his sleeve as he straightened his rectangular glasses and rubbed the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. "Sorry about that, I didn't see you there until was almost too late...hey, you got my flyer there!"

"Flyer?" Keitaro glanced down at his hand, quickly straightening as he remembered why he was heading across the campus in the first place. "Are you the one I need to see about this job?"

"I would suppose so, since I'm the one that posted it," replied the man, whom he assumed was a professor, with a shrug.

"My name is Keitaro, sir, and I'm extremely interested in this position. Is there anything I need to fill out? A questionnaire? References?"

"Whoa, no, none of that stuff for this job," his possible employer laughed. "Just a couple a simple questions, I guess, to make sure you'd like it and could do it. You like sketching?"

"Actually, yeah," replied Keitaro in surprise.

"How about organizing stuff? You any good at that?"

The ronin nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I have some management experience so I'd assume so..."

The professor continued to check things off on his fingers. "Do you have allergies to dust, mold, or other types of airborne stuff?"

"Uh...not that I know of, sir." Keitaro scratched the back of his head.

"And do you know how to be gentle with fragile stuff, this is the most important thing of all."

He nodded again. "Yeah, if I have to be."

His new employer grinned, clapping him on the back with enough force to make him stagger slightly. "Good, then you're hired, Keitaro."

Keitaro, who'd been expecting to suddenly have a ton of paperwork to fill out, looked up in confusion. "I am?"

"You are."

"...just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that."

"Oh...ok, well thanks! When do I start?"

"Right now, if you can."

"Sure! I can't work afternoons usually, but today's fine."

"Sounds good to me, part-timer, let's get you hooked up." He climbed back into the van, looking expectantly at Keitaro when he didn't follow. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

The ronin obeyed, though apprehensively, and quickly buckled himself in once in the passenger front seat. He sincerely hoped his boss wasn't that bad of a driver all the time, or he may not live to get his first paycheck period.

"By the way, sir," he asked politely as the engine roared to life and the van was put into drive. "What do you want me to address you as?"

"Oh, don't worry about formal titles or anything," replied the man with a laugh. "You can just call me Seta."

"That is my idea, my lord."

There is a silence, some shuffling of robes heard as the rest wait nervously for their master to speak. His moods have become random and unpredictable as of late, even dangerous sometimes. Where only one would suffer his anger before, now all suffer at times and none wish to bring those times again.

"It is sound," he says after all, almost relishing in their obvious relief.

"You are too kind, my lord."

"Implement it immediately."

"Of course, sir."

"Take care, though for if this fails..." Everyone seems to freeze as his voice suddenly takes on a menacing note, those around the target of it backing away discreetly. "You will not like the consequences."

"Of course, my lord. However, I shall not fear." He smirks again, something his master suddenly finds rather annoying. "For I shall not fail."

Keitaro followed his new boss up a side entrance to a building, hauling a crate along with him as he looked around curiously.

"This is the door you'll have to use," explained Seta as he reached the top of the steps and pulled out a keycard. "I'll go and get you one of these while you're working, but it'll only be set to work from 8 am to 8 pm. That's during the times of the majority of the classes, and if you try and get in any other time you'll probably be arrested and then I'd have to fire you!" Seta laughed, Keitaro chuckling weakly along with him though he made a mental note NEVER to be around other than those times. "Now, here's how they calculate how much they're paying you, ok? I'm not actually supplying your wages, they don't even pay me enough to really live off of, so they said they'd cover it to have this work taken care of since it won't last forever. Every time you come in you punch in number at the top of your card in this pad." He motioned to a keypad beside the door. "And when you're done you do it again. Every week you go up to the main office, show them your card, and they'll give you a check. If you forget a week or something, that's ok, and you can set whatever hours you want to work, but you might want to show up at least a few times a week or they may make me replace you."

"Ok, I'm pretty sure I can do that," replied Keitaro quickly, mentally working out how many hours he might be able to log in a week without cutting into his studying too much. "What am I doing, anyways?"

"Hold your horses, I'll show you in just a second..."

They followed the hall to the end, taking the stairs there up another two flights before they reached another hallway and following it to the opposite end. There, Seta opened another door and let his new assistant inside. The walls, floor, and even shelves running down the middle were full of crack pots, old utensils, and all sorts of other artifacts and fossils than Keitaro had ever seen in his life.

"Whoa..."

"This is your job," said Seta lightly as he picked up a pot and balanced it on the top of his finger. "To label, sort, and sketch every bit of pottery in this room, putting the drawings and records in this." A heavy notebook appeared out of nowhere to land in Keitaro's hands. "I don't have time to do this between the digs I do and classes I teach when I return here at the University (not to mention the other jobs I have to help pay for stuff) so I'd just as soon as shove it off to someone else, like you."

"Oh...well...ok..." The ronin sweated as he looked at the daunting piles and stacks of unlabeled and unorganized bits of pieces of, well, everything.

"I'll bring up the rest of the stuff," offered the lab-coated teacher, dropping the pot on accident as he tired to put it back on the shelf and missed. "Oops...and you might want to glue that back together while you're at it, real quick."

Keitaro face-faulted as his boss just scratched the stubble on his chin and walked out with an easy grin. Carefully gathering the broken bits together, he placed them on the sole free space on one of the counters and managed to unearth a bottle of glue in one of the drawers.

It wasn't nearly as hard as he thought it would be, and he had almost finished putting the final piece in place when a small foot came out of nowhere to land in the middle of the mended pot and pulverize it to dust.

"Who are you, dork?" growled a childish voice, Keitaro looking up (still in denial that his work had been in vain) to see a young girl who couldn't be more than 10 with green eyes and unruly blonde hair. She was obviously American, and wore overalls with a tank top and a baseball cap backwards on her head.

"I could ask the same of you!" replied the ronin angrily, reality finally hitting home. "Do you know how long it took me to fix that?!"

"Sarah, you're not bothering my assistant, are you?" called Seta as he came up with the last load, setting it down just in time to catch the young girl as she hurled herself at him.

"Papa!!"

"Papa?" repeated Keitaro to himself, just barely able to see the family resemblance in their smiles and lanky figures. Still, he wasn't sure he'd have seen it if that particular fact hadn't been handed to him openly.

"Sarah, this is Keitaro," said Seta as he set his daughter down again. "Now, I want you to play nice and stay out of his way while I go and give a quick lecture."

"You can't leave me here!" cried Sarah indignantly. "I think his dorkiness might be contagious papa, and then what'd happen to me??"

"You might be a little less of a terror, that's what," he teased her, ruffling her hair. "You'll be fine with him, right part-timer? Great! Well, see you in a bit!"

"But I-"

"But he's a-"

_Slam!_

The pair glanced at the other, Keitaro sighing as Sarah eyed him like she'd like to toss him in front of her papa's van while it sped down the highway. That or smash in his face like she'd done to the pot.

"You'd better not touch me, dork!" she warned him as she hopped up onto another one of the cabinets. Picking up a piece of chipped pottery, she sighed and tossed it aside carelessly. "Don't see why papa collects all this junk, seems pretty worthless to me. Besides, he's got me, and I have to be more interesting than all this stuff."

"Ah!!" Keitaro dove to the ground, barely catching the discarded pot with a sigh of relief. "Hey, be careful, that's my job you're throwing around!"

"Why do I care if you get fired?" said Sarah as she tossed an ancient plate in his direction, smirking as he scrambled to catch that one as well.

"Well, maybe the next guy your dad hire's won't be half as nice as I am," replied Keitaro tiredly, putting the plate and pot on another shelf out of her reach. "He may be _twice_ the dork, _twice_ as mean, maybe on top of all that..." Keitaro checked his wallet, finding it a great deal thinner than he liked and hoped he'd only have to use this ploy once. "He'll never bribe you with ice cream if you promise to leave him alone until he's finished for the day."

"What kind?" asked the young blonde shrewdly.

"Any kind you want for only a few yen," replied the ronin, a coaxing hint in his voice. "Just let me work for a few hours and don't break ANYTHING, and we'll go. Deal?" He stuck out his hand to his current boss's kid.

She shook it warily. "Alright...you'd better not forget, though, or I'll come after you and you won't like that!" She went into a fighter's crouch with a smirk on her face, aiming a kick at him that he barely dodged. "My papa taught me Jeet Kun No, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"I promise I won't," he assured her, pulling out the glue again to attempt and put the pot back together for a second time. "And I don't forget my promises."

"You got a girlfriend or something, dork?" she asked after a couple of minutes of silence. "Or are you as hopeless as you look?"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend," he chuckled to himself, watching out of the corner of his eye as his young companion opened her mouth with another smirk on her face. "I have a wife."

Breaking into a laugh as Sarah sputtered in surprise and spilled some of the juice she'd been drinking down her front, he watched as she wiped it up hurriedly and gave him a dark look. "You are not," she growled in disbelief. "If you are, prove it."

"I have a wedding band," pointed out Keitaro as he put the last piece in place holding up his left hand.

"So does Papa, but he'd not married," she sassed back confidently. "Gonna have to do better than that, dork."

"Alright, then..." Bringing his wallet back out, he flipped to a picture he'd gotten recently, one Ami had taken without telling them at then Inn while they'd been enjoying a sunset together. Handing it to the young girl, who scanned in suspiciously, he pointed out her matching wedding ring. "See?"

"What'd you do, force her at gun point?" the blonde hooligan said flatly, still not quite believing it.

"No, her father had us at sword point," admitted Keitaro, blushing hotly.

"So it was arranged. What'd you do, get caught in her bed having 'playtime'?" she asked calmly, studying what looked like a bone of sorts.

Keitaro nearly fell over in surprise. "WHAT?! No! You're not supposed to know about stuff like that!"

"Yeah well..." Sarah shrugged, wandering around the room in boredom. "Why'd he pick you, though? She could do better than you by a long shot if she'd got half the brains as she does looks."

"It's a long story..." Wincing rather painfully at some of the memories surrounding their wedding, he shook it off and continued with the sketching he'd started. "So, if we're playing twenty questions, where are you from, exactly?"

"Waddaya mean?"

"I dunno, where do you live, I guess."

She scooted closer warily, poking him in the side of the head as she did. "You're not some stalker pedophile, are you?"

Keitaro whipped his head around, glaring at her in shock. "No! I'm married, you just saw the picture!! I'm into girls my own age, thank you!"

"She looks a bit younger'n you," pointed out his unwilling companion.

"By just a few years, she's 17. And believe me." Keitaro felt himself flush slightly. "Motoko-chan is no child. Seriously, though, I was just curious as to where Seta lives."

Sarah seemed to accept that, and so replied, "Well, we live here."

"On campus?" clarified Keitaro.

"Yeah."

"Where? The dormitories? The apartments?"

"No, the van."

Keitaro paused, glancing at his young charge. "You're kidding right?"

"No, we live in the van, Papa, me and Koshi..."

Keitaro frowned as he cut in. "Koshi? Who's that?"

Sarah pouted at his rudeness, crossing her arms as she replied. "My cousin, he's probably just a little younger than you."

"Is he, now?" Keitaro raised his brows slightly. "Why doesn't he take this job, then?"

"He's strong, but a little, uh, not clumsy, just not careful," admitted Sarah carelessly. "And he can't draw to save his life. Besides, he's busy with all the clubs he's in and sports he plays and stuff...he's a senior in high school this year, and trying for Toudai too, you know."

"Oh..."

"My turn to ask something," she went on, getting back up on another shelf to poke around in it's hidden, dusty recesses. "Hm...where do you live, dork? With your in-laws?"

"No, I own an Inn that's currently being use as an all girl's dormitory. It was my inheritance from my grandmother." Glancing up, he caught Sarah giving him an incredulous look. "What?"

"Only a dork like you would land a dream job like that AFTER you're married," she replied flatly. "You know how many guys would KILL for that job while they're still single?"

"Well, it was supposed to be my graduation gift, but the marriage happened kinda out of the blue and I needed a way to support the two of us with her still in high school," explained Keitaro with a chuckle.

"Ok, so you're in college?"

"Er...not exactly."

"Then what are you graduating from? You can't possibly still be in high school."

Keitaro looked away, ashamed though he still replied. "I'm still trying for Toudai."

Sarah's unexpected burst of laughter caught Keitaro off guard, him watching her with an odd look as she guffawed breathlessly. "Toudai, ha! That's a good one, maybe you're not such a loser after all! Haha! She wiped a tear from her eyes as she settled down, panting breathlessly from her mirth. "Whoo-boy. So really, where are ya planning on going?"

"I just told you," he replied, giving her a glare as he quickly began to shelve some of the items he'd finished with, categorizing them as he went. "Toudai."

She stared at him for a moment, then smacked herself in the forehead. "I take that back. You are a totally, bon-a-fide, bigger than life loser...this has to be, what, you're second try?"

Keitaro turned red. "Uh...third."

"You're hopeless."

"Ok, enough beating up on met about my pathetic life," he snapped roughly. "My turn to ask something. If it's just you, your dad and cousin, where's your mom?"

"Don't got one," said Sarah in a matter-of-fact voice. "She died sometime I was born."

"Oh..." Unsure of what do say to that, Keitaro just kept working with a nod. "Er...I don't mean to pry, but do you remember what she looks like or anything?"

"I remember two women," admitted the hooligan lightly. "A blonde and a brown-haired one. The blonde I know was momma, I've seen pictures of her, but I always wondered who the other one was."

"Does your father know?"

"If he does, he's not telling me."

"Well, um...where did you live before you came here, to Tokyo?" he asked after awhile, giving her a curious look as she amused herself seeing how high she could make a card house go on a separate table.

"I was born in Japan somewhere close to here, but I grew up for the most part in America with my grandparents. Papa said I was old enough to come with him on his adventures last year, so I moved back with him to the van. I was pretty glad, too, cuz as nice as Gramps and Granny where, they were getting old, and smelled funny."

"What about your cousin? Why's he living with you?"

"Cuz his parent's live on a small island somewhere, and he wanted to go to Toudai instead of the local school. His parent's were cool with it, too, cuz then he gets a discount since he's registered through Seta as family and doesn't have to pay room and board. They're pretty cool period, actually, except they have this weird obsession with peaches...My turn to ask. Can you do martial arts or kendo or anything like that?"

"No," admitted the ronin honestly. "I prefer not to hurt people if I can help it. My wife is a very talented kendoist, though."

"That's just the cowards way of saying you're a wuss, too afraid to fight for what you want," scoffed Sarah mockingly.

"No, I'll stand up for myself and those close to me," protested Keitaro good naturedly. "I'm just not that talented when it comes to using my fists."

"Uh huh, right..."

"Hey there, guys, how's things going?" Seta appeared in the door way, a goofy grin plastered on his face as he leaned on the frame. He tossed a plastic card at Keitaro, along with a clipboard and pen. "There's your card, fill in that sheet and we're set."

"Papa!" Sarah flung herself at him for the second time that day, hanging from his neck as he ruffled her hair affectionately. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, kiddo, got help up by some students with questions," he replied lightly as he sat her back down. "But it looks like you two got along alright. You decided not to use this one as a personal punching bag?"

Keitaro raised his brow as the young blonde just giggled slyly. That hadn't been in the job description...

"How much longer do you think it'll take you to finish this room?" asked Seta as he walked over and picked up the log book, nodding in approval at the work completed. "You've made a nice dent in the mountain of things to do as it is."

"A week, maybe two," said Keitaro judiciously. "I can't stay much past noon on any given day usually, but I can be here right at 8 a.m. sharp every morning."

"Good! That means you'll be able to move onto the other rooms in no time!" beamed Seta happily. "Great job, part-timer!"

Keitaro face-faulted. "Other rooms?"

"Oh yeah, this whole hall is full of artifacts, fossils, and other things I've collected that needs to be sorted and labeled," laughed Seta lightly. "It's about 8 years of clutter in all, I think. Say, I got a favor to ask, though. My other job is one where I can't take Sarah with me, and Koshi, my nephew, is busy so if I could leave Sarah with you awhile? I'll cut you a little extra on your check."

"But, sir I-"

"Papa, he's-"

"Great! Koshi'll be by in a couple of hours to pick her up when he finishes with his classes." He took the clipboard, not even glancing over it. "This address here is the one you live at, right? Then Koshi'll just come get her there. Bye!"

The gangly-legged, slightly neurotic professor disappeared back into the hallway, into his van, and down the road before either Keitaro or Sarah could so much as speak in protest.

"Well, I can't just leave you here," sighed Keitaro as he scratched his head, the professor having dumped his daughter on him for the second time in a row. Still, money was money and he needed it. "Come on, I'll take you back to the Inn and we can wait for him there like he said."

"Don't get all excited about it or nothing," she shot back, glaring at him huffily more out of annoyance than actual despise. "What's he thinking, sticking me with a loser..."

"Wanna get your ice cream now or when we get there?" asked Keitaro as they left the facility.

"Ice cream?" She looked up at him, confused for a moment before remembrance dawned on her face. "Oh! Um...now."

"Ok, then." Keitaro fished out his wallet. "There's a vendor right on our way to the station. What flavor do you want?"

"Strawberry!"

He nodded. "Ok."

Sarah glanced at him suspiciously. "You're being creepily nice."

"You kept your end of the deal and let me work, so now I'm just keeping mine," replied Keitaro with a shrug. "What kind of man would I be if I couldn't keep even a simple promise like that?" He paid for the ice cream as they went by the vendor, handing it to her as they waited for their train.

"Dunno..." She accepted it, licking the melted bits for a moment before she added, "But you're still a dorky loser."

Keitaro rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey, easy there!" grumped Haruka as Motoko helped her lower herself into a kitchen chair. "Freakin' ribs, can't even sit on my own..."

"I believe you were upset not long ago for supposedly 'coddling' you too much," replied Motoko lightly with an amused edge to her voice. "I am simply attempting to obey you, honored elder."

"Honored elder my butt," snapped Haruka, though her eye had a slight twinkle in it none the less.

"What do you need for this 'project' of yours?" inquired Motoko, setting a pot of tea and a cup beside her aunt-in-law respectfully.

"Just the box under my bed," replied her charge around the cigarette hanging from her lips, a cloud of smoke about her head. "Don't open it either."

"I will be sure not to." Doing as she had been instructed, the box was set carefully before Haruka. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, go and get some practice time in," came the prompt reply. "I know you've been slacking in your disciple to help me around, go make it up while you can."

"Very well," replied Motoko with a slight smile. "I shall be back before dinner time, and you know how to reach me should you require something else."

"Yeah, yeah, get lost."

Motoko smiled to herself as she left Haruka to the secret technique of 'Hinata Fan Making'. Curious, but not curious enough to risk the wrath of her relative and possibly further her injury with the attack that would surely follow if she peeked, the swordswoman headed for the roof.

Keitaro paused at the bottom of the steps leading up to Hinata-sou, glancing back at his sulky companion as she licked up the last of her ice cream. "Well?"

"Well what?" she growled back, pulling her cap lower over her eyes as if fearing someone might recognize her on the street.

"What do you think?" He motioned to the grand old building above them with a wave of his hand.

Trailing behind, she glanced up and shrugged. "It looks like a nice place, I guess. You got a whole floor to yourself?"

"No, only a bedroom and office, the rest is open to the tenants," he replied cheerfully, incredibly glad to be back.

"All that space, and you don't even take advantage of it?" she grumbled. "You really are a loser..."

"Some would call it generous," offered Keitaro.

"Thankfully, I'm not 'some' or whatever."

"Look, I don't mind if you insult me do whatever to me, but you have to be polite to my wife and the other people living here if you're going to be staying with us in the evenings," said Keitaro as they paused outside the front door. "And in truth, I'm not sure what to do with you yet since I have work to do around here. So you might be spending more time with them than with me."

"Fine, whatever."

"Ooh....got something you need to tell us about, Keitaro?" Both turned to see a rather tipsy Kitsune swaying towards them, her usual foxy grin in place. "Had a run in with a sexy blonde a few years back, did you?"

"I'm not his kid!" cried Sarah indignantly. "Come on, I'd kill myself if I were related to a dork like him."

"She's my boss's kid, and I'm just keeping an eye on her for a couple of hours," explained Keitaro quickly. "Where've you been all day? Or do I want to know?"

"Just been visiting some friends of mine," she giggled back, leaning over to get a better look at the newcomer. "What's your name, kid?"

"Sarah. Who're you?"

"Saucy little thing, aren't ya?" teased Kitsune as Keitaro opened the front door and let them all in. Winking, she added, "Not that there's anything wrong with that in the least. Call me Kitsune, hun."

"Ok." Sarah flashed her a brief grin, Kitsune raising her brows in surprise.

"Say, kid, you look a lot like someone..."

"GERONIMO!!!"

Everyone looked up to see Su jumping from the top of the stairs, landing on Keitaro who just barely managed to catch her on his back without falling over.

"Hiya, Keitaro! Who'szat?" Su grinned as blissfully ignorant as ever, giving him the usual death-grip hug.

"Hey, Su-chan," he gasped as he finally managed to get some breathing room. "This is Sarah, my boss's daughter."

"Nice ta meetcha," said Su as she flipped herself to the floor, holding her hand out to the smirking young girl.

"Same here," replied Sarah as she shook the offered hand. "What's it like, living with the dork here?" She jerked her head at Keitaro who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Lots a fun! 'Specially dive bombing Keitaro, or making my giant robots with all their rockets and lazers...wanna come see?"

Sarah, who'd decided right from the start she liked this girl, broke out into a bright grin. "Sure!"

"Don't break anything!" called Keitaro after them as they raced up the stairs. "And no explosives either, Su-chan!!"

"Aww..."

"Well, I'm off to clean the hot springs," announced Keitaro after he watched them disappear. "If anyone needs me, I'll be out there."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll let 'em know..." The manager left the foxy lady in the main room, settling herself on the couch with a paper about the day's races as she flipped on the TV.

"Sempai, did you find a job today?" asked Shinobu as he entered the kitchen, carrying a basket and some brushes in either hand.

"Yep, and got the hours I wanted to," he added happily. "My boss asked me to watch his daughter, though, and she might be joining us for dinner so would it be to much trouble to have you set an extra place tonight?"

"Of course not, Sempai!" She grinned brightly, a faint blush staining both cheeks. "Where is she now?"

"With Su-chan."

"Au..." The resident cook frowned, looking slightly worried. "I hope she goes easy on her..."

"Don't worry," he snorted wryly as he made his way out to the back. "Whatever happens, that girl can handle it. I'm more worried about Su that her, to be honest. Let me know if something happens, alright? She's kinda my paycheck right now and we can't afford to lose that."

Shinobu nodded, promising herself she'd listen closely as she prepared the meal in return for his assistance. "Yes, sempai."

"Thanks!"

Sarah and Su snuck up to the roof, paintball guns in hand as the elder of the two grinning in anticipation. They wore masks over their faces, but nothing more than that as she'd assured her younger companion it wouldn't be needed.

"You sure she'll make a good target?" whispered Sarah as she removed the safety and pulled the mask on more securely. "I don't wanna waste my time on some whimp that just let's themselves get pegged to the wall..."

"Nah, this one is good," Su assured her with a wink. "We may not even be able to get a hit in, she doesn't let me half the time but it's still fun to try."

"100 yen says I can get the first hit in before you."

"You're on! Now our target's right around the corner on the roof outside, ok? Don't worry about being quiet, she's probably already hear us by now. Get ready, now, three...two...one...GO!!"

"HA!!"

_SLAM_

_Tok tok tok tok tok tok!!!_

"Hold fire!" called Su, realizing their intended target was no where in sight. The deck was covered in spatters of her special neon-reflective paint that would wash away with a good rain, and no evidence of where their quarry had gone.

"She's getting better at this," chuckled Su as she pulled up her mask and began to survey the surrounding area. "A worthy prey indeed."

"I do not believe you asked Keitaro if you could repaint the deck, girls," called an amused voice from above them.

Both had their guns turned and aimed at the voice within seconds, but it was not quick enough. Su's weapon was tossed off the roof as the tall young woman with flowing black hair rebuffed the other resident gently but firmly.

Sarah hesitated as she recognized her as the woman in the picture, and that was all the time she needed to leap up and out of her line of fire, coming down behind Sarah to attempt to knock the gun from her with a quick thrust of her sheathed katana. Remembering her father's training, Sarah moved just in time to miss it, but didn't see the back sweep as it caught her just below the knees and she was dumped to her butt to stare up at the slightly smiling kendoist.

"My apologies," she said simply as she tossed Sarah's gun aside before holding a hand out to help her up, Su already clinging to her back affectionately. "Su-chan does not always warn her playmates ahead of time what they are getting into. Do you, Su?"

"That's half the fun, though!" replied the bright foreigner with a laugh. "Motoko, this is Sarah-chan."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," said the samurai as she bowed slightly, Sarah bowing back immediately more out of habit than actual respect.

"I already know who you are," she put in as she dusted herself off. "The dork showed me a picture of you while he was working."

"Dork...?" Motoko glanced at Su in puzzlement.

She quickly translated. "She means Keitaro." Leaping upon the young girl's back, she grabbed her cheeks and pulled them into a leering smile as far as they would go while adding one of her own. "Hehe, ain't she sweet? She's got a nickname for him and everything!"

Motoko's lips twitched in amusement, as if unsure just how sweet the struggling American may be but willing to leave it for the moment.

"Weh go!!" cried Sarah as she flailed about helplessly, Su giggling as she pulled her cheeks out a tad bit farther. "Ahh!! Weh gowah mah mouf!!"

"That will be quite enough," said Motoko as she pulled Su off, setting her aside gently. "Shinobu-chan will be finishing her chores soon, why don't you go ask her for a snack?"

"Yippee!! Come, Sarah!"

"Alright!"

Motoko watched them dash off with an amused look, wondering for just a moment just who it was that young blonde reminded her of before shrugging it off and settling into one of her routine katas. If it was relevant, the answer would come to her, if not then it was not worth dwelling on for now.

Keitaro sat back in his office, books spread out in front of him and sheets of notes lying everywhere as he tried to organize himself enough to study again. The hot springs had been left fairly clean by the crew that had put the fence back up (and at an amazing quick rate, too) so it had only taken a little time for him to make it spotless. His other chores and duties were mainly covered by Shinobu, bless her heart, and to cover her rent and he figured he might as well get what time he could spare buried in his books before the big test.

Hearing two sets of feet come pounding down the steps, he saw Sarah and Su flash by his door before disappearing into the kitchen. Having heard nothing crash or explode as of yet, he figured they must be getting along fairly well and didn't spare them another thought. Time passed as he immersed himself in mathematical formulas and sentence structures, and he was just about to move on to Japanese characters when there was a loud _CRASH!_ from the back of the Inn.

The Manager was on his feet and out through the kitchen and the backdoor within moments past a confused Kitsune and worried Shinobu, and what he saw shot the calm he'd found in studying straight to hell.

"SARAH!! SU!!"

"Uh....hi, Keitaro!"

The pair perilously hung from one of the tallest trees outside of the hot springs, only saved from a painful fall to the ground by the hanging seats and harnesses that strapped them to a hover-type craft currently lodged into the giant pine.

"Guess, I should tweak that navigational system..." sighed Su as she surveyed the wreckage with regret.

"Gee, ya think?" replied Sarah, who was looking thoroughly peeved. "Ground doesn't look too far away, maybe we should just drop from here..."

"No, you'll stay where you are!" cried Keitaro, his heart racing in panic. "Just don't move, I'll think of a way to get you down without getting hurt!!"

"Great, we're gonna be here all night..." muttered Sarah, crossing her arms and pouting slightly. "Stupid dork..."

"How'd you guys get up there?" called Kitsune who'd followed them out, lounging against the back wall with an amused grin.

"Er, well...we punched in our destination in the nav system," called back Su. "And it took the shortest route there...into the tree."

"How were we supposed to know it'd do that?" added Sarah with an easy shrug. "Getting any ideas, dorkus?? I'm getting hungry up here!" To herself, she added, "I gotta pee, too..."

Keitaro began pacing frantically below, about to tear out his hair as he tried in vain to think of a plan and instead kept seeing the worst possible scenarios of how it would end with the girls getting hurt (and he fired) in his mind's eye. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? Think, think, think, come on...What am I gonna do?!"

"Come on," murmured Sarah to Su out of the corner of her mouth, "Let's just go ahead and drop down. We'll probably break a leg each, but at least we'll be down and that means the others will have to wait on us..."

"Don't worry, we'll be down in just a couple of moments," said Su cheerily.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, either Motoko-chan is going to make a heroine entrance in Haruka-san's place and save the day, or..." The branch above them creaked ominously. "Our weight will prove to be too great for the tree to hold, in which case gravity will take over."

Sarah felt her first twinge of fear as there was a loud **_CRACK_** and they fell downwards a few inches. "Holy crap...!!"

"Looks like I won't get to test the force field built into the harnesses, there comes Motoko right on time," said Su, sounding more than a little disappointed though her companion was incredibly grateful. Considering this particular hovercraft's launch and crash had been a test flight, she wasn't sure she wanted to help test anything of Su's ever again.

Keitaro was about to lose all hope and just place himself under the shuddering wreck in hopes of at least cushioning one of the girl's fall with his body when his wife appeared out of nowhere. Leaping from branch to branch, she soared past Sarah, cutting through her harness and grabbing her in one motion before bringing her safely to the ground.

"Are you alright?!" cried Keitaro as he rushed towards her the moment she was on terra firma once more. "Gees, don't you ever THINK before you do stuff?? If you'd died or gotten seriously hurt, do you know how DEAD I would be?!"

"Thanks for worrying about your job while I was hanging there on the brink of death!" snapped Sarah, attempting to kick him in the head as he dodged just in time. "Didn't know you cared!"

"This is not about my job, it's about the fact that I'd be flayed alive if something had gone really wrong!" yelled Keitaro back, turning red as he glared at the young girl.

"Gee, as I said, thanks for your concern, but I think I can take care of myself!" shouted Sarah with all her might.

"Is something wrong?" asked Motoko as she landed with Su in hand, as safe and sound as her companion though a huge explosion behind them testified to the fact that gravity had finally claimed the ill-fated craft once and for all.

"Motoko, can you believe what just happened?!" exclaimed Keitaro, visibly upset as he let go of Sarah's shoulder. "Su, I'm ashamed of you! Putting a visitor's life in danger like that without even telling anyone...do you know how irresponsible that is?!"

"It wasn't her fault, don't yell at her!" screamed Sarah as she took off and disappeared into the woods. "You'll be sorry for that!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare anyone..." whispered Su as she hung her head. Turning, she ran to the house with tears falling from her eyes.

"Sarah, wait, don't-!! Su, come back here, I-...oh, shoot." Keitaro sighed and glanced at his wife who was regarding him with a slight frown. "Looks like I really messed up this time, huh?"

"Yes, you did," she agreed quietly. "Go apologize to Su, quickly."

"But Sarah-"

"Will be safe with me. Now go." Motoko disappeared into the underbrush, leaving Keitaro behind to do as she had told him. Obeying, though reluctantly, he turned to head back inside, preparing to do some of the most humbling groveling ever in his life. He'd been a real jerk, and now it was time to pay.

Sarah grinned to herself as she sauntered confidently through the woods, using what her Papa had taught her about finding her way, the four cardinal directions, and the sun to remain just a little west of where she thought the Inn was. Coming upon an old worn path, she began to follow it instead as it angled even further away from the Inn and led to an old deck attached to the back of what appeared to be a decent-sized house with the windows shuttered and door tightly closed.

Keitaro was likely sick with worry, and it served him right too! He shouldn't have yelled at Su-chan like that, especially since she'd egged the older girl on in the first place. He'd pay dearly for that!

Those were the thoughts that whirled about the young hooligan's head as she tested the steps, and finding the wood sound, began to explore quietly. It didn't look like anyone was home, but you could never be too careful and from the sounds at the front it was probably reached all the way to the street and who knew when the owners (if there were any of this shoddy dump) might return home.

Finding nothing more interesting than a couple of old cigarette cartons and what appeared to be empty packing crates of foodstuff items, she went close to the windows themselves. Testing them and finding the shutters locked from the inside, Sarah moved to the door and, much to her shock, it swung open the moment she turned the handle.

Reasoning that if whoever owned this place really cared about it they'd have left it locked up and it wasn't like she was going to steal anything (though she couldn't guarantee the safety of any cupcakes or cookies she happened to come across) she quietly slipped inside and closed it carefully behind herself.

A quick inspection of the dark space revealed an old black and white TV, some ancient chairs with a matching couch, and lots and lots of dust. Whoever lived here didn't care much about cleaning, or hadn't been around in months. Banking on the later, Sarah began to explore her surroundings more closely.

Picking up an old vase with funny carvings on it, she traced them over with her hand for a moment before setting it down again. Her hands bumped the lamp next to it though, and it fell from her grasping hands to the floor below with a **_THUMP_!**

"Motoko-chan? Is that you?"

Sarah froze as the sound of someone moving about in the room behind the door across from her reached her ears. A second passed as she waited, not making a sound.

The voice came again. "I know you are there," she said, obviously a woman though there was an older feel to it than Keitaro's wife's voice. "It would be best just to show yourself now, I am not a fun person to piss off."

Sarah made a dash for the back door as the one from which the voice was coming swung open, running headfirst into a solid wall of red and white that suddenly appeared in her way.

"AH!!"

"It is alright, Haruka," called the kendoist as she put a firm but gentle hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Put your fan down and please go sit before you move your ribs too much. To injure yourself further would be very unwise."

"Who've you got there?" called the woman from the doorway, light framing her and making it impossible to see her face. Sarah squirmed under the penetrating gaze she couldn't see but could feel attempting to analyze her every movement.

"Keitaro-kun's employer's daughter," came the simple reply, the blonde glaring up at her captor as the swordswoman continued to hold her in place.

"Bring her in, then, might as well since she's already here," said the woman tiredly as she turned stiffly and headed back into the room. "Besides, once she sees there's nothing here but a grouchy old hag maybe she'll be less likely to break in next time.

"Are you sure?" inquired Motoko, obviously surprised though Sarah had no idea why.

"Yeah, it doesn't really matter, right?"

"If you are sure, I suppose not." Guiding Sarah in front of her and ignoring her quiet protests, Motoko followed. "Be polite," she warned the girl in a whisper. "This is Keitaro's aunt, and whether or not you like him she deserves your respect."

"Sit," said Haruka as they came into view again. There was a plate of cookies and a fresh pot of tea still steaming hot waiting for them on the table. Picking up the fan she'd apparently been working on and going back to applying a layer of gold foil over the carved design without looking up, Sarah studied her unexpected host while Motoko placed a few cookies and a cup of tea before them both.

She guessed the woman was about the same age as her papa, with unreadable gray-brown eyes and a firm mouth. Her dark brown hair, which was the exact same coloring as Keitaro's, hung neatly over her eyes and along her shoulders, cut more for practicality than style she would think. Dressed in, once again seemingly for practically rather than style, in a burgundy shirt and jeans, Sarah noted that while the woman was not ugly by any stretch she had certainly downplayed what looks she did have until they were nearly unnoticeable.

"So what were you doing in my house?" asked their host after awhile, still not looking at her intruder as she put a series of kanji down one side of the end stick of the completed fan.

"Looking around," replied Sarah, cramming a whole cookie into her mouth and gulping down her tea straight. "Wasn't gonna take nothing'."

"Wouldn't matter much if my ribs were whole and I'd decided to attack first and ask questions later," coughed Haruka, pointedly bringing a fan from her belt into view and spreading the razor-sharp edges out so they could be seen. Looking up at last, her brows raised slightly as if in surprise, Sarah staring back calmly. The oddly matched pair remained in eye contact for several seconds until Haruka looked away, picking up another fan that was of silk with a heron painted on its panels and heading to the young girl. "What do you think of my work?"

"I think more of it than your house cleaning," Sarah blurted out, Motoko about to admonish the young girl when, much to both visitor's surprise, Haruka chuckled dryly.

"You are your mother's daughter, Sarah," she murmured quietly, more to herself than her guests.

"You don't even know who my momma was!" replied Sarah defiantly, glaring in offense at her host.

"Did so," snorted Haruka, lighting a cigarette as she settled back in her chair more comfortably. Motioning to a picture frame on the counter of two young woman sitting together with one obviously being a younger Haruka and the other a blonde beauty that was similar to Sarah's own features indeed, she smirked as her intruder's eyes widened slightly in recognition. "Same golden hair and every bit as impudent as you are...Yeah, I probably even knew her better than your dad."

Motoko, who'd been listening with interest, looked at her Aunt-in-law with open surprise. The elder Urashima sighed, as if remembering something from long ago.

"Would you...tell me about her?" Sarah squirmed a little as Haruka pinned her in her seat with an unreadable look. "Er...please?"

"Didn't your dad tell you about her?" questioned Haruka neutrally.

"No, he always said he couldn't," admitted Sarah with a shrug. "All I know is she named me after her grandma, and that she grew up in Japan."

"That idiot..." Haruka smirked to herself, closing her eyes for a moment as she breathed deeply. "Yeah," she said after a few beats of silence, nodding slightly as she reached for her tea. "I'll tell you about her. It's probably what she would've wanted me to do, anyways, but I feel for you kid. Your mom was an incredible woman, and there's a lot of incredible things she did that I'll never be able to even begin to describe to you." Shaking her head, Haruka laughed with a bitter edge in her voice. "It's really little wonder...well, that's another story for another day, though."

Sarah leaned forwards, propping her head on her hands. "What was she like as a kid?" she asked suddenly. "I mean, was she like me? Or what?"

"Oh, she was always getting us into trouble," replied Haruka immediately, her mood lightening considerably as those memories came to mind. "Kami, there was the time we knocked down the hot springs fence, and then the week we got lost in the secret tunnels around Hinata...I never thought we'd find our way out! I met her in grade school when we had the same teacher one year and it seems like we were never far apart long from that time on..."

Keitaro paused outside Su's room, wincing as he recalled just how sharply he'd dealt with her. She hadn't deserved it anymore than she deserved to be shot, and he'd overstepped his bounds big-time as just the manager.

Knocking on the door, he sighed when there wasn't a reply and gently slid it open a crack. "Su-chan...are you in there?"

"Go way."

It definitely wasn't the response he'd hoped for, but it was a start. Kneeling beside the door, the manager rested his head on the frame with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Su-chan, I was wrong."

The sound of more sniffling met his ear, and as he gently eased the door open even farther, he was surprised to find the young foreign girl sitting beside the door. A small stuffed alien lay in front of her, the one he recognized as the one he'd won for her at the New Years festival. It's arms had been torn off, and the head hung from the rest of the body by a couple of threads. Staying there in the doorway, Keitaro watched as Su wiped her tears away with her palm and starred at the broken toy mournfully.

"Sorry," she mumbled as he scooted a little closer, trying to gauge if she was still angry or not. "I...I got mad and tore it..." She cringed away slightly, almost as if expecting to be punished. "...please, please don't yell at me. I'll fix it, I promise..."

"Su-chan!" The young girl was a bit surprised when Keitaro appeared at her side half a second later, pulling her into his ever-ready arms for a warm hug. "It's not your fault, I'm not going to yell," he murmured as she instantly snuggled into his shoulder like a child. "I can never say I'm sorry enough for the way I acted. The whole thing wasn't your fault, it was just a stupid mistake, and I was wrong for trying to blame you."

"You scared me," she admitted tearfully, letting herself be comforted as he rubbed her back in a brotherly fashion. "My sister used to get mad at me...she'd yell when I'd start to cry..."

"There's nothing wrong with crying," he stated firmly, pulling her away slightly so he could look her in the cry. "And those close to you should never be the reason for it. Nothing that happened was your fault, and I was wrong for making you cry by saying it was."

"I still broke Mi-chan," she pouted in a whisper, as if he might still yell at her.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to fix her, won't we?" Keitaro picked up the body and put it in his lap, putting the arms along side it and setting the head on the neck so it wouldn't snap off completely. "If I fix Mi-chan, will you forgive me for being such a jerk?"

"I already did!" Su wrapped Keitaro in one of her famous death-grip hug, giggling away the rest of her sadness as he failed about to escape. "Thank you, big brother."

"Big brother, eh? Well, I guess I always wanted another little sister," he replied with a chuckled once he was free. "Why are you thanking me, though?"

"Just cuz." She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder again, looking up at him. "I didn't like you that much when you first came," she admitted after a moment, giving him a shy look. "I thought you were taking Motoko-chan from me, and she was the only one I had, see? I know she doesn't show it much, but she loves everyone here with all her heart, even enough to die for them if she had to. And she let me be her little sister. Now I'm glad you came, though, cuz I don't know what we'd do without you, big brother."

"Oh..." Keitaro flushed slightly, scratching the back of his head as he did. "Well, I'm happy to be your big brother. Wanna go find some needles and thread though?" He rose to his feet, pulling her with him and letting her hang from his back. "We could fix Mi-chan then."

"Ok!"

The two of them went out the door, Su still latched to his back and already chattering away happily as they did. Some how, he'd managed to patch their friendship just like he was going to fix her doll, he just hoped Sarah would forgive as easily as his lovable young resident. Otherwise, it was going to be hell.

Sarah sat there, riveted to her seat for more than an hour as Haruka spoke endlessly for the sandy-haired American next door. Anecdotes of the pranks they'd played on their 'rebelling' older brothers in middle school. Tales of the scrapes they'd managed to get themselves into and always seemed to wriggle out of just barely at the end. Stories of fistfights in the alleys behind the Inn, and their unsuccessful attempts at hiding their black eyes and bloody lips from their parents afterwards. (Haruka swore the boys always came out of it looking worse, though.)

Motoko listened as well, a silent observer of two worlds being brought together from the past and present in a mold that strangely fit. Noting every detail with her sharp eyes, she could tell Haruka was drawn to the young girl. Sarah indeed looked a great deal like her mother in the photo, and from the sound of it she was one of the few people who knew Haruka inside and out. So it was natural for her aunt to wish to spend time reminiscing about her old friend with the appearance of her daughter, and Motoko was glad fate had provided the restless Haruka with a diversion for at least a little while.

"...it was your mother that convinced me to get into excavating and exploring, she was absolutely fearless," finished Haruka at long last, rising stiffly as Sarah blinked rapidly as if waking from a dream. "And my best friend ever."

"Wow." The young American sat there, looking more than slightly dazed with the amount of information she'd just taken in. "I...papa never told me about all that stuff, though he said they met in high school once. Funny..." she glanced up at Haruka, wrinkling her nose slightly. "He never mentioned you, either, but I kinda get the feeling I've met you before."

"He knows everything I just told you, or most of it," came the flat reply as Haruka turned and began to leave. "Why he doesn't speak of her is his own business. It was nice seeing you kid, but I'm tired and my ribs are giving me a rough time. Motoko'll take you back to the house."

"But how do you-" The door to the living room was shut firmly. "-know papa?"

"Come," said Motoko simply, rising to her feet and clearing away the dishes quickly as Sarah followed her numbly. "We shall leave through the front."

"Ok..."

Sarah allowed herself to be led away quietly, her mind still in a whirl as they passed through a bustling tea shop. Not even bothering to look up when someone hailed Motoko from across the room and she replied kindly, she completely missed the lanky elder fellow with rectangular glasses and stubble on his chin toting a huge bin of dishes as they walked by.

Coming to the steps that led to the inn, she paused there and glanced up at Motoko who looked back expectantly.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking," mumbled Sarah, turning to begin to head up the stairs slowly. "I wonder if she knows how my mom died."

The samurai woman raised her brows at that, a hundred questions racing through her mind though all that came out was, "Why?"

"Papa never told me how," explained her companion with a shrug as they continued to ascend. "He says it's something I wouldn't understand, but it's not like I'm a kid or anything! I understand a lot more than he thinks I do."

Motoko smothered a smile at that last comment, thought she was slightly puzzled as to why Sarah would be kept from such information. "I suppose you shall have to ask Haruka that as well next time you visit," was all she said, though, unwilling to nose herself into another's business.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Why did you run away?" questioned Motoko after a little while, glancing at her companion curiously.

"From the dork? To make him worry, of course," she said flippantly.

"Why did you wish him to do that?"

"Because, he was mean to Su-chan and he shouldn't have been," she snorted simply. "He yelled at her for no reason like a big bully, and I hate bullies."

"You did give him a bit of a scare, though he was wrong to react in the manner that he did," Motoko pointed out gently. "Would you be rather upset if your papa did something a little crazy and got himself into a position he couldn't escape from and you could only watch?"

"...maybe." Sarah stuck out her lip into a pout. "But I wouldn't yell."

"Are you sure?"

"...yeah."

Motoko chuckled slightly to herself as Sarah scowled. "I am not saying he was right," she said as they neared the top of the stairs. "Or that you were wrong. But...should he apologize, I think it would be kind of you to forgive him. He is only human, and prone to make mistakes occasionally. The reason you should forgive him, though, is Keitaro learns from his mistakes and always admits when he is in the wrong. That is a rare gift these days, young miss."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"SARAH-CHAN!!!"

The American didn't even have time to brace herself as she bowled over by a laughing Su who was huggling her stuffed alien in one are and soon had Sarah's neck in the other.

"I see you managed to 'patch things up' with Su-chan," murmured Motoko aside to Keitaro, who'd appeared only moments after Su's grand entrance.

"Yeah, she forgives my complete stupidity easily enough," he replied, flushing slightly. "Sarah may be a problem, though..."

"Hey, dorkus!" called Sarah when she managed to free herself, coming over with Su still bouncing around her happily.

"Hey," he said, crouching down so he was more on her eye level. "Look, I'm really sorry..."

"Yeah, yeah, you're still a dork but you're aunt's pretty cool," she cut in with a shrug as she let herself be dragged away back inside and up the stairs. "You're still a dork though!"

"...that was strangely easier than I thought," said Keitaro as he scratched his head in confusion. "Did you do something to her?"

"We had a chat with Haruka, and I spoke with her some, but that was all," replied Motoko with a mysterious shrug. "Come, we both have work left to complete and it shall soon be time to eat."

"Yeah, you're right." Keitaro grabbed the door and opened it for her, bowing ever so slightly. "After you, fair lady."

Motoko's smile widened just ever so slightly. "Thank you, kind sir."

Laughing at their private joke, the pair entered the Inn with everything relatively peace once more. For now, at least.

A dark figure stood wreathed in black flames, speaking to something with its depths as it strode restlessly about like a cage animal.

"Yes," soothed the lone voice. "Soon, I promise you...very soon indeed...you shall be free to have your revenge, I swear, and very soon indeed..."

And that is sighs chapter 10. Good grief, this took forever to write you guys. I really am so sorry, but between my paying job (40 hours a week at a marketing office) and my rent job (watching my cousins so I can live with my extended family for free) I just don't have much time these days! Here's the replies to your reviews, as always, and please review even though it took so long! I'm only here another week or so before I go home, so maybe I'll have time then to get another chapter in before school starts, but who knows? I'm not even going to try and set a time frame, with the way my life has been lately it's insane to even try. Once again, so sorry!

#1. I hope this one was worth the wait as well! Not as long as some others, I know, but it did have lots of thought and love put into it!!

#2. ...yes, you are biased. Girls are not evil, merely...different from males, shall we say? ;P Yeah, that works.

#3. sighs I think I'll do a back flip for joy if I can get through a chapter without my spelling and grammar mistakes mentioned, which means I didn't make any for once. Fat chance though. Sorry!!

#4. A lot of you guys really are too nice in your praises. blushes Especially with as slow as I've been as of late. I am thankful, though, for all your kind words. I'm glad you're all enjoying it as much as you are, it makes it worth it for me.

#5. You are very sadistic, whoever you are, putting questions like that about time dimensions or whatever the hell after I've just typed this chapter for you and my brain is fried. : P Big questions hurt, let's not do that anymore, ok? I'm glad you liked it, though!

#6. Haitani and Shirai...oi, those two are gonna be in for some fun soon 0.o;;. And yes, hate the turtle clan! That is right, I am encouraging not liking them at all!! Why? Because I hate writing their parts A LOT because in reality, they're all the SAME! It's always like that with the bad guys, eesh... . ;;

#7. Yes, Motoko and Keitaro have hit a bit of a stall at the moment. giggle Oh, worry not, my friends. Their 'kick in the pants' shall be very soon indeed. If someone can predict what it is I'll give 'em a cookie in the chapter where it occurs...

#8. Kanako is coming, I swear, just give me a few chapters, oi...: P You guys are a lot more anxious to see her than I first thought! It won't be too much longer, but try and be patient. Have to get through everything else first...

#9. Jihi, you just earned yourself a special mentioning in the end notes. : D You made my day with that equation, and that will be the one posted at the end of this chapter! And yeah, I did get them mixed up, didn't I? Oops....o.o;;

#10. Er, yeah, peace with chicken grease to you too...I think...o.0

#11. Hey, thanks for giving me a second chance! I have to say, I do sometimes tend towards things that have been done before, but add in a lot a fresh twists just so I can say mine stood out a little. : ) I'm just glad you enjoyed it more than you originally thought you would, that means a lot when you can change someone's first impression like that. And whoever the friend was, thank them for me too, just cuz it was nice of them to stick up for me like that.

#12. I'm not even going to bother explaining Naru again, character personalities are as interpreted by the author as someone already said. I'm sorry if you think they're a little off in places, but then again their not exactly in the same positions they were in the manga or anime. Sorry.

Two quick notes for me, the original ideas for the story just had a MAJOR plot change, so...some of the stuff that happened, like with Shinobu's problem, really had no purpose now so I just resolved it as I could. Sorry. Unplanned sudden change of plans, if that makes any sense at all. That, and I know this chapter is shorter than some of the others, and I apologize. It's just the next part would've pushed it into being at least 35-40 pages long or I'd have had to stopped in a bad cliff-hanger type place so...here's what I can do for now.

Gees, that's less authors notes that usual...maybe I'm just being really lazy, and if I am, I'm sorry but I'm so exhausted right now...yawns I swear, I'm sleeping for a few days after I post this...yeah...nite all, and I hope you enjoyed this.

crosseyedbutterfly

Boys=money x money x sex

Sex = girls = money = evil

So, Boys = money x money x money

Money = evil

Therefore, boys = evil cubed

Special thanks to Jihi, who sent that one to me. : D

CB


	11. The Meeting and the Test

Back again we are, with Chapter 11 this time! I know it's been awhile, but I couldn't update again until I got to college and was hooked to the internet there. We don't have wireless at my home, and after returning to visit for a few weeks I finished a chapter and couldn't post it. You know how depressing that is? I actually had it finished and I couldn't get it up! Anyways, on to the main point here...Chapter 11! Hope you enjoy it, and as always: Authors Comments are listed at the end I would suggest you check them especially if you asked a question or made a statement of sorts other than how much you liked it! Those of you who did review, I LOVE YOU!!!

Btw: Chapter 10 is being re-uploaded at the same time this is being put up. So those of you who couldn't read it before, I'm sorry but it should work now!

Naru left her room, rubbing her eyes tiredly with a yawn. All this studying was wearing her out, and as much as she wished she had more than the month or so left to prepare, getting the test over and done with would be a huge relief. Turning the corner, two blonde streaks raced past her towards the stairs, nearly bowling her over in the process.

"Oof! Hey, watch it Su!"

"Sorry!" called the foreign girl over her shoulder, her unknown companion giving her a mischievous grin before they disappeared. Blinking in confusion as something about the girl struck her as familiar, she shrugged it off and followed them down the stairs at a much slower pace.

Placing her glasses in her pocket and undoing her braids with a sigh, Naru had just waved to Kitsune when the doorbell rang.

"Can you guys get that?" called Keitaro from the kitchen. "We've got our hands full in...Sarah, no! Put that down!"

The high school girl glanced at Kitsune, who was suddenly absorbed with the television, and sighed. "I'll get it," she replied flatly, shuffling over to the door as she ran a hand through her hair before turning the knob and letting it swing inwards. "Hi, can I..." Naru's voice dropped off, ending in silence as she stared at their surprising handsome, as well as male, visitor with a slightly open jaw. It wasn't so much as she was struck by his handsome looks, as that they hadn't had a male guest that hadn't been invited for a good reason for probably years, and she had no idea what he was doing there. He was dressed in jeans and the same button-down shirts Keitaro seemed to favor, as well as had messy dark brown hair, but that's where the resemblance ended. Obviously built beneath his modest clothes and about half a head taller than Naru, he stood straight with an air of confidence that gleamed in his bright brown eyes as he bowed to her politely though with only just as much deference as one her age required. His smile was easy and open, though it was one of those faces you were never sure if the person was taking you seriously or not.

"Hello, I'm Koshi," he introduced himself, sounding a little nervous as she looked back warily while he straightened himself slowly. Clearing his throat as her fists suddenly clenched, he backed off a step. "Hey, don't go psycho on me here, I'm just here to pick up Sarah-chan..."

Naru's temper flared like a flash of lightening as she pulled back her fist. "What do you mean, go psycho?!"

"Hey there handsome, never seen you around here before," cut in Kitsune as she appeared at Naru's side pushing her fist aside with her usual foxy grin as she draped herself over her friend's shoulder with a wink. "You wouldn't be here trying to prey on some poor, defenseless young maiden, would you?"

The poor young man turned red, immediately waving his hands in panic as Naru began to wind up her fist again though with difficulty from Kitsune's interference. "What?! No, I'm just...!!"

"Well, hey, if you're ever interested I might let you prey on me a bit..." Kitsune winked again as a dribble of blood appeared from Koshi's nose, chuckling slyly.

"Ah! No, really, I...!!"

"PERVERT!!"

"Koshi-kun!! You came!!"

Everything seemed to freeze as the sassy young blonde launched herself at the visitor with a look of pure joy on her face. Naru growled as she got in her line of fire and put her fist back down, for while the new comer probably deserved it the young girl now glomping him didn't.

"Hey, of course I did," he said with a wry chuckle as she hugged him around the neck, reciprocating the action for a moment before setting her on her feet. "How was it here? Did you have fun?"

"The guy Papa hired can be a dork, but the other residents are pretty cool," replied Sarah as Keitaro stuck his head out of the kitchen to see who it was. "Especially Su-chan, she's got all these really cool machines! And his aunt knew my mom!"

"Hello there, you must be Koshi," said their manager politely as he quickly entered the room, wiping his hands on a towel as he did. "I'm Keitaro Urashima, and welcome to Hinata-sou."

"Thanks. I'm pleased to have met you." The two bowed to each other, Sarah muttering something about stupid customs as she waited impatiently for them to finish. "I just came for Sarah-chan here, sorry if I disrupted your meal."

"No, in fact we were just about to eat," laughed Keitaro with a shake of his head. "Would you like to join us? We have more than enough to go around."

"No thanks, my uncle will be waiting for us," said Koshi, though he obviously regretted having said so as delicious aromas began to waft from open kitchen door.

Keitaro just nodded in understanding. "Well, perhaps next time."

"Thank you for watching Sarah for us." Koshi grinned as his younger counterpart clung to his leg, looking back up at him innocently. "She can be a handful at times..."

The manager sweated. "Oh, it was nothing. She's always welcome here anytime!"

"Well, then we'd better go. Thanks again, and good evening to you all." He looked around the room, bowing once more respectfully to them all before he let Sarah clamber up onto his back and headed out the door. "Bye!"

"Later, dork!" called Sarah over her shoulder, waving until they were outside.

"Good riddance!" ground Naru through her teeth, still seeing red. Keitaro backed away into the kitchen, not wishing to start anything with her at the moment.

"You know, he was kinda cute," chuckled Kitsune slyly, grinning all the more when Naru nearly began to nod in agreement and caught herself just in time to replace it with a scowl. "A girl could get used to seeing scenery like that all the time..."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Was that Sarah's cousin?" inquired Motoko when Keitaro helped her finish setting the table in the kitchen, making sure they had enough places for everyone.

"Yeah, but I think I've met him before," he replied, scratching the back of his head as he did.

"He likely looks a great deal like his uncle, which is why you would think so," she explained with a shrug. "The rest are waiting to eat, shall we?"

He nodded. "Ok."

Days turned into weeks as the Hinata residents settled into the new routine, Keitaro disappearing most mornings and coming back every two or three days with Sarah in tow. Money began to trickle back into the dormitories again, and by the time Keitaro had collected the next round of rents and paid the bills for the Inn and repairs while cashing his checks even though it was by a hair's breadth, they were breaking even again.

Haruka's ribs and arm appeared to be doing well too, and fate seemed to smile on them as she was able to move more with less pain each and every day. Sarah, who visited the elder Urashima every time the opportunity was presented, was even nicer than usual, only breaking things occasionally and attacking Keitaro when she felt she was being ignored. No one was sure what had caused the change, or if the change had been caused by the frequent visits to Haruka at all, but for whatever the reason they were all glad for it.

Finally the day came when Haruka had to go back to the doctor, Keitaro sweating a bit as he met his wife and aunt at the front of the Inn that afternoon.

"Do you think we could not drive this time?" he offered hesitantly, flushing in embarrassment with Motoko raised her brows teasingly and Haruka just laughed.

"We'll take the train," she said as she turned and began to stroll down the steps. "I think I can handle walking a little ways by now."

"Come, the sooner we leave the sooner we may return," added Motoko as she slipped her hand discretely onto his arm and they walked together down the steps after her. "Your test approaches quickly, and you must take every opportunity to study."

"Yeah," he sighed, nodding though he didn't want to agree. "I know."

"Stop being so slow and get moving!" called Haruka, already at the bottom. "If I get the ok that means I can finally get rid of that part timer and get back to work!"

"Have you met him?" inquired the samurai woman as they quickly caught up, weaving their way through the crowded streets to the station. "Perhaps if his work proves to be sufficient you could continue his use for the time being."

"Haven't even seen him, he's never around when I come to check on the shop," she replied as she lit a cigarette while waiting for the train. "Ami says he does his job and all, and if he's late he stays after to make up for it which is nice. She also commented that there's been quite a few Toudai students, especially girls, coming to visit the café that seem to know him. I don't really care, business is business and as long as he doesn't neglect his work I can't complain. But I don't want the Tea House to turn into some teeny-bopper joint."

"I doubt that'll ever happen," coughed Keitaro with a grin. "No offense, but you don't exactly cater to those types of costumers."

"Business isn't so bad that I can't afford to take on another hand for the time being," she reasoned lightly, dropping her cigarette to the floor and crushing it with her heal as the train pulled in. "Come on, kids, let's go." The ride was a relatively short and uneventful one, for which Keitaro was grateful, and it was only a few minutes before they got off at another stop.

"Which way are we headed?" asked Keitaro as they made their way to the streets outside, sticking close together through the dense crowds.

"Going left a ways, then making a right down Orchid," came the simple reply, Haruka lighting up again as soon as they were in a public area.

"It seemed like it was a lot farther away than last time," commented Keitaro.

"It would've been even a shorter ride than before if I'd been driving," snorted his aunt with a grin. "Motoko is a turtle compared to myself behind the wheel."

Keitaro glanced at his wife as if for confirmation though she remained impassive, her eyes seemingly studying the crowds with interest. It was not long before the office came into view, a plain brick building with a sight out front labeling it as a family doctor facility.

"Why did we come here instead of a hospital last time?" asked Keitaro as they let themselves in the front.

"Because this place is just as good as any hospital, and there's not much that shakes Nori like those wussy hospital nurses," came the rough reply as Haruka signed herself in at the front desk. "Looks can be deceiving, remember that."

"Good to see you're still alive," commented the doctor as she appeared in the doorway, her assistant at her side as always.

"Good to know you care," came the dry retort.

Doctor Nori just smiled, bowing slightly to Motoko and Keitaro who replied in turn. "It is good to see you both in good health."

"Thank you," replied Keitaro with a nod. "We're hoping you can say the same for my aunt."

"We'll see in just a moment," said the doctor lightly, moving aside so Haruka could walk through the door. "Please wait here."

"Of course."

The elder Urashima went, just twitching her lips when the cigarette was removed from them and tossed in the waste bin.

"No smoking in here," Nori reminded her with a stern look. "Even if you don't care about your lungs, several of my other patients do."

"Sorry, sorry..." Haruka just shrugged. "Can we get on with it?"

"Yeah, couple x-rays and some stitches removed should do it and you'll be set."

"Finally..."

"How've you been keeping yourself?" she questioned as her stoic patient sat on her examination table and submitted to a quick check of her vitals.

"Good enough," came the confident reply. "You can ask the kids, I haven't worked at all and actually behaved according to your orders this time."

"That's a pleasant change," teased the doctor in a friendly manner. "Usually I spend two or three visits yelling at you for making it worse, and by the time you do obey you have to wait two or three times longer than you originally would have to heal."

"I never said I was a quick learner."

Nori laughed wryly as she moved on to the x-rays, taking Haruka to a different room in the back. "So, I understand Seta hasn't been around in awhile," commented the doctor lightly as her patient got into position and she went behind the wall to press the button. "He hasn't gone and gotten himself killed, has he?"

Haruka shook her head, her face betraying nothing. "No, he's been in Africa."

"What's he been doing there? Digging up another civilization?"

"Most likely, yeah. Idiot can't find his own head most of the time, but he can find artifacts and old buried structures as easily as he can breath." Haruka held still as the flash went off twice, getting into position for the second out of ease of practice.

"Surprised you didn't with him, he hates being alone," pointed out Nori as she set the camera for the second go, hitting the button when things were in place.

"He's not."

"Oh, really?"

The doctor motioned for Haruka to follow her back down the hall when it was finished, having her assistant develop the pictures for her. In another room they sat down, the elder Urashima baring her left arm as her friend pulled out a tiny pair of scissors, a scalpel, and some tweezers to begin the work of pulling out the tiny stitches one by one.

"Who's he got with him?" prodded Nori cautiously when her patient offered no further details. "A new girlfriend?"

"That nephew of his that used to live by the inn, and Goldie lock's kid."

Nori paused, glancing up at Haruka. "What's she like?"

"Spitting image of her mom, except she's got her dad's smile."

"You got to meet her?"

"My nephew watches her at Hinata after work sometimes so I see her around, and her cousin comes and picks her up in the evening. I haven't seen him yet, but I'm told he's grown into quite the handsome young man by one of the other residents." Haruka closed her eyes, an odd smile on her lips. "I'm pretty sure that idiot has not idea he's hired an Urashima or that I know he's back in town."

"You should show up at his place one night and surprise him," suggested Nori with a wink.

"He doesn't have a 'place' anymore, he's living out of that old van with his kid and nephew."

"How'd you find that out?"

"Keitaro. He knew for some reason."

"Does he know you're of his current employer's ex-girlfriends?"

"No, and I don't intend for him to."

"Why? Plan on making that 'ex' part of what you are disappear?"

"No." Haruka took out an unlit cigarette, letting it hand from her pursed lips. "I intend to let the past stay where it is and not bother with it again."

"I'd say someone's suffering from a strong case of denial..."

"You're a doctor, not a shrink, and I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Touché."

The x-rays appeared on the desk beside the table they were using, the assistant making himself scarce in Haruka's presence.

"...and that's the last one." Dr. Nori took out a bottle of alcohol and some band aids, wiping up the little blood that had come from removing the ties and patching up a few bits that weren't quite fully healed but required no further assistance at the moment. Picking up the developed x-rays, she shuffled through them with a nod. "Try and keep yourself outta trouble this time, alright? You're not as young as you used to be, and eventually injuries like this are going to leave something more permanent than a scar and a little stiffness at times. You'll have to take it easy with that arm for awhile yet, no heavy lifting or fan flipping for a couple more days. Your ribs are looking pretty good...just don't do anything too strenuous for a little while and you should be fine."

"Yes, ma'am," said the unperturbed Tea House owner, though she would obey simply to get her strength back sooner.

"If you feel any pain or stiffness more than the usual or if you split the scars back open again, I want you back here immediately," went on the doctor with a bemused look. "And should you require any other sort of healing, like say of the heart...well, you know how to reach me. No charge, either."

"Thanks for the offer," coughed Haruka as she rose, rolling down her sleeve as she did. "But it won't be necessary."

"Haruka-chan..." Nori crossed her arms as she studied her friend's expressionless face, head bowed slightly as she signed the insurance and release forms. "You need to let it go already. It wasn't your-"

**_crack_**

The clipboard Haruka had been using snapped in half, the latter keeping her eyes towards the ground as she set it aside and turned quickly. "Sorry about that," she said simply as she began to leave. "Add it to the bill, if you would. See you around, doc. Thanks for your help."

"Is everything alright?" asked Keitaro when Haruka came walking out quickly, already reaching for her lighter.

"It's fine," she said flatly. "I'm cleared, so let's go."

"She's fit as a fiddle," said Dr. Nori as she appeared at a slower pace. "Just make sure she doesn't rush into things too much for the next few days. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She bowed to the confused pair before disappearing into the back.

"What are you two waiting for, an invitation?" called Haruka from the front, halfway outside inhaling off her freshly-lit cigarette. "Get moving already."

"Is it just me, or did we just miss something?" Keitaro whispered to his wife as they followed the quickly retreating Haruka back to the train station.

"One can never be sure," came soft reply as the young samurai glanced back at the office before focusing forwards on her aunt. "But...you may be right."

"You requested to see me, sir?"

Two figures, alone in the dark council room. One bows before the others, waiting patiently.

"I would like to know when this 'plan' of yours is to go into effect." His voice is mocking, eyes that glint from the depths of his hood staring contemptuously at his subordinate.

"It already is, my lord." The second remains bowing, though there is a hint of annoyance in his voice. "The effects will take time, but when they appear you will know. Patience is a virtue of the turtle, my-urk!"

"Do not quote useless platitudes to me." The master holds his follower firmly by the neck, squeezing ever so slightly. "We of the Turtle have patience for results, not empty promises. Bring to me proof that your work has been done, or hope you can flee far enough to escape the punishment that will result. Understand?"

"Ahh...yes...my lord..."

The second figure falls to his knees as he is finally released, holding on his neck as he crawls for the door.

"Insolent fool." The Master motions towards the shadows, another materializing seemingly out of thin air. "Follow him. Do not let your presence be known. And if he fails in this...kill him."

The figure backs into the shadows, bowing as he does. "Yes, Master."

Haruka sauntered into the Tea House, nodding politely to the customers who recognized her and even paused to speak with one who asked about her health. Finally making her way to the bar in the back, she grinned in an unusually bright manner at Ami who was more than happy to see her.

"Doctor say you can work?" she asked, not hiding the hope in her voice very well.

"Yep. Can't do heavy lifting for awhile, but other than that yeah." Haruka gently flexed the offending limb as she spoke.

Ami wanted to collapse in relief, getting her an apron immediately. "Welcome back, ma'am!"

_**thwap**_

The American girl rubbed the sore spot on her forehead as Haruka put the fan away. "I'm not a ma'am."

"Yes....ma'am!" Ami skipped outside of Haruka's fan reach, hurrying over to the other side of the Tea House with a wink to wait on some customers.

"Hm...impudent little thing is gonna have to taught a lesson for that later..." The elder Urashima did a quick inspection of the shop and its backrooms, finding it all completely to her satisfaction. Either Ami had really stepped up to the plate, or the hired help knew a thing or two about running a restaurant business. Motoko's words from earlier coming to mind, she went back out to the bar and once business had dropped off a bit called Ami over.

"Where's the part-time guy you hired?" she asked simply as she lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply. "Haven't seen him around at all."

"He took a few days off for some trip," explained Ami as she dumped a load of dirty dishes in the back sinks, filling it with hot water and a liberal dose of soap. "He said he'd be back by tomorrow, I think. And that he'd take full shifts for a few days if we needed him to, to make up for it. Why? We gonna have to cut him loose?"

"That's what I'm trying to decide," admitted Haruka as she pulled out the store register and looked at the numbers. "Business has been up lately, and if it stays this way we might want an extra hand around to help keep it up. Though if it drops off, another person will just be a burden...it's a fine line, if you know what I mean."

"What if I open up in the morning and you can come down and meet him around lunch rush?" offered Ami helpfully, turning away as someone signaled her over from the tables. "You'd get to see him in action for yourself, then."

"I'd say that's close to the most intelligent thing you've ever suggested," replied Haruka, though the American knew she was only kidding with her. "I'll be in around 12 or so, think you can handle things until then?"

"Have been for the last couple weeks," returned Ami cheekily. "The world does not revolve around you, you know."

_**thwap**_

Ami chuckled as Haruka put away the fan, for it had been more like a love-tap compared to what she usually dished out. It was good to have her boss back, even it meant enduring the punishing paper fan every once in awhile.

Keitaro was back at Toudai the next morning, unsurprised when his scatter-brained boss appeared and dropped Sarah off with him for the day. Thankfully, time there passed quickly for the pair until they were ready to head back to the Inn for the day.

"Is Su gonna be there today?" asked Sarah as they ascended the steps together.

"I don't know," admitted Keitaro with a sheepish shrug. "I left before anyone else was awake. But I bet Motoko-chan knows, and I know for sure she'll be there."

"Ok, that's fine, she's not quite as much fun but she's still pretty cool."

Keitaro entered the Inn, depositing his shoes among the rest as he called out, "Hey, anyone home?!"

"Keitaro-kun?" Neither was surprised to see Motoko looking over the top of the stairs railing, a slight smile on her face.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Keitaro as he gave her a warm smile in return. "In their rooms or something?"

"They are not here, Kitsune and Naru took Su and Shinobu to the movies for the afternoon," replied Motoko, her eyes lit with bemusement. "Though you should have at least known they were not on the grounds the moment you came up the steps."

"Huh?" Keitaro paused, puzzlement written across his face until it sparked in the back of his mind. The ki reading! Flushing in embarrassment, he shrugged as Motoko just nodded slightly. "I forgot...sorry about that!"

"No apology is necessary," she replied, amusement shinning in her eyes.

"What am I going to do all day, then?" asked Sarah as the main clock struck noon. "I don't mind having an Instant Ramen or something for lunch, but dork here is always too busy to play and you're not exactly always free either, Motoko."

"I am sure we can find something for you to amuse yourself with," Keitaro assured her quickly. "But as for lunch...Motoko-chan, would you mind taking Sarah to the Tea House to eat? Haruka's back for the first time, and she'd probably enjoy having both of you drop in."

"Hey!! Can we, please??" Sarah grabbed onto Motoko's wrist the moment she was downstairs. "I haven't seen her in days, and I wanna tell her about the trip!!"

"Of course." Motoko smiled almost self-consciously as the young American clambered up onto her back, hugging her around the neck. "Hm, consider yourself very lucky, Sarah-chan," she said as she flushed slightly from the attention.

Sarah cocked her head slightly as they began to move. "Why's that?"

"There are very few who are allowed the pleasure of riding my back," explained Motoko as she nodded in farewell to Keitaro who waved back before entering his office.

"Has the dork done it yet?"

Both young adults froze at the seemingly innocent question, blooding rushing to their faces in absolute floods of a brilliant red.

"What?" prodded Sarah when she didn't get a reply. "I just asked if he'd ridden your back or not! Is something wrong?" She poked her carried questioningly.

"Eh...no," stuttered Motoko as she regained at least partial control of herself. "N-no, Keitaro has not." She turned away as she said it, her voice slightly higher than usual.

"Are you not strong enough? He'd probably enjoy the flying leaps like Su and I!"

"I do not think it is an issue of strength..." replied Motoko quietly. "We will return soon, Keitaro!"

"Um, yeah...enjoy the meal!" He cleared his throat as he scratched the back of his head. That kid and her questions.

"So, what's the problem?" He heard Sarah ask as they descended the steps.

"Mm...more as in the situation has never arose...?"

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so!"

The manager shook the thoughts of his wife those questions brought with them away, determined to study. Curious little monkey, was there anything that girl would not stick her nose into?

Seta chatted easily with the customers as he served a table their drinks, taking a few cups to the back from the table next to them to be refilled.

"A house special and green tea," he told Ami with his ever-present grin, depositing the dirty cups in the bin.

"Before you go, I wouldn't pull any stunts today," cautioned Ami. "Yeah, I know you never drop anything, but our boss is coming in. I know she likes a job well done, but some of your other tricks...why don't you save them until after evaluation time, ok?"

"Is she here?" Seta glanced about. "I was hoping her injuries weren't too bad, but she must be in better health than I thought to be healing that quick!"

"No, not yet, and she's not exactly old," replied Ami as she pushed the two fresh drinks towards him. "Just be your usual attentive self without the extra stuff and you'll be fine, ok?"

"Ok!" He grin widened ever so slightly, taking the drinks with ease of practice. "Thanks for the heads up!"

"I thought you'd appreciate it." Ami smiled back, his high spirits were infectious.

"I do!" He served the customers, giving the main room a final go-around before he headed for the back. "Things are slow out here...I'm gonna go tackle the dishes back there while I can, ok?"

"Good thinking," she called after him. "I'll let you know if I need anything."

"Alright."

Motoko, having managed to steer the conversation towards other things, led the way into the Tea House after setting Sarah on her feet outside. Seeing Ami who was at the bar, she waved and headed towards her with the younger girl in tow.

"Come for lunch?" asked the American as she motioned to an empty table just off to the left in a small nook by the door in the back. "The special today is beef ramen."

"Two, if you could manage it please," replied Motoko politely as she seated herself, Sarah taking the one across from her.

"Any time, and your timing is good, lunch rush will start any moment now."

"Where's Haruka?" asked Sarah curiously.

"Nice to see you too," teased Ami as she ruffled the blonde hair affectionately. "She'll be here soon. I gave her the morning off, so she could watch the new guy."

"Oh, ok! Thanks."

"No prob!" Ami disappeared into the back, leaving them to their own devices for the moment.

"Now," said Motoko as Sarah took off her hat and hung it on the back of the chairs beside her. "Where is your Papa took you this time?"

Sarah smiled happily. "We joined a traveling circus! I even got to ride on an elephant!!"

Motoko sweated as her small companion rattled on about everything she had seen. At least her upbringing was unique, if a little strange...

Haruka straightened her shirt as she hurriedly dressed, hating the fact that she was running late and there was no one she could blame but herself. She'd spent most of the night pouring over the books and records for the Tea House, for she'd been denied access to even those while recovering. As a result, she hadn't woken until 15 minutes ago, still in the same clothes as the day before and stiff as a board.

Hoping she didn't look too thrown together for her meeting, she tied her apron off in the back and left through the door to the deck. Ami had probably tipped the guy off that he was being observed today, as soft-hearted as she was, and hopefully entering from the front would give her a few minutes time to observe him before he noticed her. Whoever he was, Ami had mentioned he spoke like he thought he knew her from somewhere and while it was possible she didn't want to tip him off who she was until she'd gotten a good look at how he interacted with the other customers in case he did recognize her.

Seta effortlessly balanced the loaded tray in one hand, pausing right outside the door to the main room to rearrange the platters he'd whipped up under Ami's orders so their weight was more evenly spread. It wouldn't do for the whole thing to tip when he removed one, especially not when he was about to be 'tested' for his job.

Looking up and around the room as he pushed the door open with his foot, he paused in surprise and spun quickly to the left when a familiar voice called out.

"Papa?!"

Motoko and Sarah continued to wait for their meals, one sipping a hot tea and the other noisily slurping the bottle of coke with a straw that had been set before her. Still rattling on about the circus with occasional interjections about how hungry she was, her elder companion just sat back and listened attentively, nodding every once in awhile or raising her brows in surprise at an exceptionally amusing or shocking detail.

"Oh! And then there were the trapeze people!" went on Sarah, draining her second bottle to the very bottom. "Ami, can I have another? Thanks! What was I- the trapeze people, right! They were flipping all over the place in practice, and could bend their bodies as if they were made of rubber! One of them even....uh..."

Motoko looked over her shoulder when she noticed her young charge's mouth drop, eyes wide in surprise and focused behind her. There stood a middle-aged man in the doorway to the back that she recognized from just about a year ago, the tutor Naru had used to help her study. About to open her mouth, Sarah beat her too it, and what came out of her mouth surprised her even more.

"Papa?!"

Haruka entered the Tea Shop, immediately sensing a familiar presence that she knew logically shouldn't be there. Forgetting her original plan, she strode forwards with a growl, not quite registering a few important facts about her target. One: he was wearing her apron, two: he bore a tray of entrees that, three: were swinging towards her. She wasn't stupid, and those three details did come to light in one huge rush. Unfortunately, the rush came a tad bit too late.

_**crash**_

"Oh, shoot!" Seta scrambled for the tray and plates as it all went crashing into the one person in the world who'd always been able to sneak up on him. "Sorry, so sorry, I didn't...Haruka-chan! Oh, thank goodness it's just you! Help me clean this up real quick, well you? Before Hina-san gets here. She's supposed to be evaluating me today and I really need this job..." Pausing when she made no move to even clean herself off as she folded her arms and a frosty look on her face, he glanced at the worried Ami in confusion. "Uh...what's going on?"

"Seta," said Ami hesitantly. "...Haruka IS your boss."

The entire restaurant was silent, all eyes on the goofball and his pissed employer.

"Oh..." was all he said after a few moments, white with a blank look on his face.

"You just signed your resignation," she said suddenly, moving to walk around him to the back. "You can finish today, then have Ami pay you for what we owe you."

Nothing else was said until she'd exited completely, everyone seemingly breathing a sigh of relief and turning back to their conversations and meals though Seta just stood there in shock.

"You'd better clean that up," stated Ami regretfully as she turned away slowly. "And get replacements made. Quickly." Haruka had spoken, and it was final. "Sorry, Motoko-chan, it'll be a few more moments before you eat."

"There is no hurry," she sighed as she rose quickly. "Please remain here, Sarah-chan. I had best go and speak with my aunt."

"Which reminds me!" Seta suddenly jumped up just in time to see the samurai disappear into the back. "Sarah, what are you doing here? I left you with Keitaro, right? He hasn't just been leaving you at Hinata-sou, has he??"

"Motoko's Keitaro's wife," replied Sarah as she stared after her 'guardian' before looking at her dad. "She was taking me to lunch since all the other residents were busy."

"Keitaro lives at Hinata with the other residents?!" Seta shook his head in confusion. "Hun, that can't be right, it's an all girls dormitory!"

"Yeah, he's the manager," she replied in exasperation. "Why's Haruka mad at you, though? Even when I spilled paint helping her clean up she wasn't this mad!"

"Eh well..." Seta turned back to cleaning things up quickly, as much to get it done as to not have to face his daughter. "It's a really long, long story..."

_**thunk**_

_**thunk**_

Motoko cautiously entered the apartment in time to see the second of Haruka's fans bury itself halfway through the wall, neatly splitting the middle of a picture hung on the far wall. Two more fans already in hand, she didn't even both taking up a stance before hurdling both at the same time to land directly on either side of their twins, the two halves of the picture frame falling to the ground on impact. A quick glance showed a girl on either side, both still intact, but whoever had once graced the center was now gone.

"You have stretched your arm beyond its limits," she observed carefully from where she stood in the kitchen door way. "May I come in and bind it for you?"

Haruka looked down at her left arm, frowning at the spots of blood that appeared at her shoulder and wrist. "Yeah, I guess so," she sighed, rubbing her right hand over her eyes quickly before she looked to her niece. "You know where the first aid kit is, right?"

"Yes." Motoko retrieved it, returning to find Haruka's sleeve already pushed up and both wounds being rinsed gently in the sink. Taking over the operation easily, she had the two tears in the scar tissue neatly cleaned, dressed, and bandaged in record time.

"Do me a favor and don't mention this to Nori," said the elder Urashima as she flexed the offending arm gently, more to test it than anything else.

"Only if you promise not to behave so foolishly in the future," replied Motoko before thinking first, flushing embarrassment afterwards. "I apologize, I should not..."

"It was foolish," cut in Haruka with a shrug, reaching for a cigarette in her apron pocket. "You don't have to apologize for telling the truth."

"But it was not my place," murmured Motoko as she washed off her hands. "You are an honored elder in my husband's family."

"Then you're going to have to learn that that means jack squat in this family," she retorted flatly. "And don't call me that, it makes me feel old."

Motoko felt the corners of her lips tug upwards ever so slightly. "If I may ask...?"

"You're family, go ahead," sighed Haruka in frustration, knowing she'd said it before. "Damn it, Motoko, I may not be the 'touchy-feely' kind of aunt, but I'm not some stiff-necked old grump you have to be all formal with either!"

"No, I suppose not..." She allowed herself a single amused look before she went on. "What you said the Tea House...that is your decision, then? Why?"

"Asking does not mean I will always tell," came the low reply. "It's just better for everyone involved this way."

"Or easiest for you?"

"...perhaps."

Motoko nodded, packing away the last of the supplies she had used as she did. "I...just so you know." The kendoist paused there, grasping for the words to form what she wished to convey. "You are very strong, but even they who all others lean on need another...we are family, as you said yourself. If you ever find yourself with that need..."

"I understand," put in Haruka, leaning back against the counter. "You're not used to this 'mushy stuff' either, but your heart is in the right place."

There was a soft knock at the door right them, Sarah sticking her head in a second later. "Um...is everything ok? The foods ready, I just thought that...yeah."

"I had best go back and finish lunch," said Motoko politely as she snapped the lid shut in the kit, handing it to Haruka discreetly. Under her breath, she added, "She will ask questions later, what will you tell her?"

"Nothing."

She nodded, even if she didn't agree with it. "Rest for today, Ami-chan is more than capable of doing with out your presence for one more day."

Haruka shrugged as they left, though she remained where she was. She had a lot to think about.

Keitaro quit even pretending to himself that he was trying to study after the fifth time his stomach growled, putting away his books and notes with a sigh before heading down the stairs to join his wife and their charge for lunch. They'd probably already started, but that was ok. With as hungry as he was he'd probably catch up quick enough. Lost in his dreams of a fresh meal as he was, he didn't notice the man standing out from wearing the Tea House apron until he'd received a friendly thump on the shoulder.

"Hey there, part timer!"

"Seta-san?!" Keitaro's surprise was clear in his wide eyes and dropped jaw, both growing a little larger at the sight of the apron. "Wait, you work here?!"

"Well, I was working here," coughed his boss, scratching the back of his head. "I'm pretty sure I've been canned after today."

"Why would Aunt Haruka do something like that?" wondered Keitaro aloud, looking into the bustling shop in puzzlement. "Ami-chan made it sound like you were perfect, and even if you did make a mistake she's usually pretty forgiving..."

"Yeah, well, your aunt and I go pretty far back, actually," admitted Seat a tad bit guiltily. "I didn't realize you were her nephew until just today...nice wife, by the way."

Keitaro flushed as Seta grinned. "Uh...thanks. Do you know Motoko-chan too?"

"Only slightly, I tutored one of her housemates for a few months this last year," explained the elder man, tossing his cigarette into the ashtray to fizzle out and die.

"Oh, I see..."

"Break time's over!" called Ami from the front door suddenly, easily spotting the pair. "Oh, hi, Keitaro! You need something?"

"A lunch special would be great," he replied. "I'll let you get back to work, Seta."

"Hey, before you go, did you inherit Hinata-sou?" asked the man quickly, appearing in front of him with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, why?"

"Is there anyway you'd let me poke around a bit?" went on Seta, though Ami had grabbed the back of his apron and was forcibly dragging him inside. "Hina's got all sorts of odds and ends stored up there...you could make a tidy profit with some help!"

"I'll think about it!" called back Keitaro, following at a steady walk as he spotted his wife and Sarah in the back. Whatever it was Seta was after, and why he'd gotten fired, he'd ask his aunt about it later.

Su and Shinobu skipped a head of Naru and Kitsune, giggling to each other with their hands linked between them. The cute chick-flick had had enough fluff for one and plenty of butt-kicking action for the other and thus everyone was satisfied. It was close to sunset, and collectively they hurried home for Shinobu was the one to make dinner that night and she couldn't cook if she wasn't there.

Koshi met them at the bottom of the steps with a friendly grin, coming from the opposite direction carrying a full book bag. Bowing politely, both young girls did the same in return though Su jumped on him a moment later to give him a neck-crushing bear hug. Naru and Kitsune had caught up by then, one grinning as slyly as ever and the other getting more irritated by the moment.

"Ack...easy there Su, I'm not unbreakable!" he said with a grin as he set her on the ground, flushing at Kitsune's wink. "Hey, have you guys seen Sarah-chan?"

"No, we've been gone all day," replied Shinobu politely. "She's probably up at the house with Motoko and Keitaro-sempai!"

"Would you mind if I walked with you?" he inquired carefully, instinctively moving himself out of Naru's range. His close calls with it were becoming more frequent.

Kitsune instantly latched onto his arm, more to see Naru's reaction than her own interest with a teasing grin on her face. "Of course, sugar!"

"...!!" Naru's eyes flashed red right on schedule, Kitsune quickly leading the blushing Koshi up the steps with Su and Shinobu on either side. A thin-lipped Naru followed, though why she was so upset she couldn't (or wouldn't) exactly say.

Reaching the top, they were greeted by a weary Keitaro as he climbed down a ladder by the lamp posts at the front door.

"Looks like you finally got around to replacing the bulb," commented Naru tightly. Kitsune noted all of it with glee, thinking of how she might use this later on.

"Of course," he replied, giving them a welcoming smile anyways. "Gotta do my duty as manager. Good to see you Koshi! Here for the usual?"

"Yeah, just picking up Sarah-chan," he replied with a friendly nod, disentangling himself from the smirking Kitsune to bow to Keitaro who did so in reply.

"Are you sure we can't get you to stay for dinner?" offered the manager quickly. "Shinobu-chan is an excellent chef, and Sarah hasn't seen Su all day..." The said young girl jumped on his back, giving him a quick hug before tearing inside to set the table as was her duty for the day before she could go see Sarah.

"It's tempting, considering we're on our own for tonight," he admitted slowly. "Uncle's working late tonight...are you sure we wouldn't be intruding?"

"No, there's always room at our table," explained Keitaro. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the grounds if you like while we wait. Sarah's up on the roof with Motoko-chan, likely sparring again. They'll be awhile."

"Or you could come with me for a drink," added Kitsune silkily, Naru nearly hitting the roof once more. "I am quite a sake collector..."

"Which means she's the dorm drunkard," coughed Naru, unable to resist.

"Connoisseur ...alcoholic...it's all the same after awhile." Kitsune shrugged, throwing one last look over her shoulder at as she left. "They know where to find me..."

"Actually, if we could go see Sarah that'd be fine," replied Koshi nervously. "I haven't seen her either, and I'm a little curious about what kind of fighter your wife is. We've only met briefly, and she carries herself like a warrior."

"She's a swordswoman, and a darn good one, but that's all I really know," admitted Keitaro shamelessly. "I'm not a fighter myself."

"That's ok, though, because not everyone can be," said Koshi in a matter-of-fact tone. "If everyone solved things with a weapon or their fists, everything would be chaos."

Keitaro paused just inside the doorway to the Inn in surprise. "Yeah...I guess you're right. Oh, this is the main room, and over to the right is the kitchen hot springs. We'll be going up the stairs to reach the roof, though."

"Nice, you fixed it up real well," commented Koshi as he looked about.

"You've been here before?" his host said in surprise.

"Not since I was a kid, and that's when it was still a 'normal' Inn," laughed his guest. "Uncle Seta used to bring me 'round on the nights Hina-san cooked, and my family was in town visiting. Are either of those two girls he was dating at the time still around? I can't remember the blonde's name, but the other was Ha...Haruto? No..."

"Haruka?" offered Keitaro slowly.

"Yeah, that's the one! Haruka-san, you know her?" Koshi cocked his head questioningly as they reached the second floor and turned down the hall.

"She's my aunt!" exclaimed the manager as he stopped suddenly. "Let me drop this off..." He stepped into his room quickly.

"You don't say," said Koshi, equally surprised. "I guess it makes sense, you owning this place and all....do I need to stay out here or what?"

"Oh, our room's practically public property, come on in," snorted Keitaro wryly as he pulled out some mail and filed it. "There isn't a single resident that hasn't come bursting in here at least once, so we try to keep thing cleaned up as a general rule."

"Is this your handy work, or Motoko's?" Koshi held up a half-finished sketch on the desk, studying the lines of the forest trees in the wind with admiration.

"Mine," said Keitaro hesitantly. "It's not great, but I try it out sometimes."

"I think it's good, or at least it's better than anything I could ever do," he replied honestly, setting it back in its place. "You done?"

"Yeah...let's go." Keitaro ran a hand through his hair, leading the way towards the next few flights of stairs. "So, what are you planning to major in at Toudai if you make it?"

"Probably Chemical Engineering or something with science and math period," came the confident reply. "They're about all I'm good at academically."

"I would've thought you'd go into history and archeology, like your Uncle," offered the manager as he opened the door the roof.

"Nah, that's his dream, not mine, and if I have to do it for the rest of my life I'd rather it be doing my dream, right?" chuckled Koshi as he stepped out lightly. He practically froze in his tracks, though, Keitaro following his gaze to where Motoko was lightly dodging each of Sarah's attacks or lightly batting them aside with a wooden sword as easily as a leaf moves with the winds. "Whoa...she really is good! I bet she could give Uncle a run for his money."

"Seta's into that?" Keitaro raised his brows slightly.

"Oh yeah, he's studied at dojo's and training halls all over Asia and Europe," he explained lightly. "He hides it pretty well, too. He taught me enough to keep myself out of too much trouble, and he's currently teaching Sarah the basics. I don't know why, but his methods seem to pack months, even years of knowledge into mere weeks and days."

Keitaro shook his head slightly. "I never would've guessed."

"Koshi!" A blonde blur came crashing into their visitor, nearly knocking him over as his younger cousin eagerly wrapped her arms about his neck. "Where've you been??"

"Around," he replied, quickly setting her down. "Hope you haven't been making trouble, now!"

"Nah, just learning some stuff from Motoko," she said lightly, waiving at the ever-slightly smiling swordswoman who nodded back quickly as she packed away her practice weapon and placed the real one at her side again. "Though..." Her face fell a little. "I think I might've gotten Papa fired today..."

Koshi blinked, completely floored. "You WHAT?!"

"She was not the cause of his release," put in Motoko carefully, setting a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Though, she did not help, either. Dinner will be soon, perhaps we should explain it as we head down...?"

"Yeah, sure." He nodded, letting Sarah hold his hand tightly. "I guess so."

By the time they'd descended the stairs, helped finish making dinner, and gotten all the residents gathered around the table with the exception of Naru who had begged out earlier to go study, all the residents knew the table from beginning to end with the exclusion of one minor, seemingly unimportant detail: Haruka had been Seta's boss.

"So, what's this mean in terms of what's gonna happen to you guys?" asked Kitsune as tactless as ever, though her heart was in the right place supposedly.

"For who?" asked a familiar voice, everyone turning around quickly to see Haruka standing in the doorway.

"Hello Haruka-san!" said Koshi cheerfully, getting a surprised look in reply as he stood to bow respectfully to her. "Long time no see, ne?"

"Yeah, like maybe decade or so," she murmured, obviously disconcerted at the fact that she now had to look up to the young man she'd last seen as barely reaching her chest. Bowing hastily, she sat at the quickly arranged place for her across from Koshi next to Keitaro. "How've you been, kid?"

"Well enough, though Uncle's not doing good from what I hear," came the friendly reply as Koshi helped himself to some of the rice balls.

"Why's that?" Haruka's question was innocent enough, but good look from any who knew her well knew she was no longer comfortable in the present situation.

"His boss supposedly canned him," explained the high schooler candidly, not seeing the worried looks Motoko and Keitaro traded. They hadn't realized Koshi didn't know Seta's boss... "Mmm, this really is excellent! Would you please pass me those spring rolls, Shinobu-chan? They're the best I've ever had."

"Of course," replied the younger girl cheerfully, a heavy blush staining her fair cheeks. "Please, help yourself t as much as you like!"

"Thank you, I will." Koshi beamed at her, making her blush all the more. "It's too bad, though," he went on blithely, seemingly ignorant of the mounting tension in the room. Kitsune sat back sipping her sake slowly, studying Haruka, Koshi, Motoko, and Keitaro by turns. There was some vital fact in all this she was missing, otherwise the couple wouldn't look like they wanted to gag the boy and Haruka about to crack like a brick under too much stress.

Haruka, who'd hardly touched her food, took a sip from the sake she'd poured herself. Finally asking the one thing everyone wanted to know but didn't dare mention for some reason most couldn't fathom, she said, "What's too bad?"

Sarah, thankfully absorbed in her favorite dishes that Shinobu had for some reason chose to prepare that night, didn't notice any of it in the least. Grabbing another sweet roll, she paused only long enough to ask for some more tea and went back to her stomach's oblivion the moment the request had been fulfilled.

"Oh, Uncle's just been hoping to get an apartment now that his debts were covered," explained Koshi, a note of sadness ringing in his voice. "I mean, I haven't seen a real bed in months, and for Sarah-chan it's been even longer than that!"

"I'm sure..." Haruka reached for her cigarettes, and though she rarely lit up at the table no one protested as she did now. Quickly making her trademark 'smoke halo', she seemed lost in her own thoughts for much of the rest of dinner.

The mood quickly lightened from then on, Su managing to grab everyone's attention for awhile describing some of the special effects of the movie they'd seen earlier. Kitsune picked it up from there, bringing blushes from some and scolding from others as she told some of the more risqué jokes she'd heard earlier. Time passed all too quickly, and before they knew it Austin as home, grimy and sweaty with a satisfied look on his face.

"Why, hello there stranger," said Kitsune teasingly, letting all her charm flow with Ami not present. "Haven't seen you around much lately."

"Practice, like every other day, but we got out early today," he explained, flushing slightly. "Save anything for me?" Giving Shinobu a grateful look as she quickly set him a place, he headed for the sink to wash his hands real fast. "Oh, hey Koshi! How've you been?"

"Pretty good. How's the soccer coming?"

"If things keep going this good, we're guaranteed a good shot at Nationals this year," grinned Austin. "We're still looking for a good goalie, though..."

"Yeah, yeah...I can't try for it until I pass the test, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. Mmm...smells delicious as always, Shinobu-chan!" He seated himself beside Sarah, reaching the last sweet roll though she snatched it from his grasp at the last second and popped it into her mouth.

"Mmm..."

"Hey!"

"I have some more warming in the oven," broke in Shinobu quickly, fetching them as Sarah gloated over her victory. "There are plenty more to go around."

"Your skills as a cook have grown even since I've been here!" praised Austin lavishly as he began the burdensome task of filling his growling stomach.

"Hitting on younger girls again, Austin?" teased Kitsune as Shinobu went bright red for the third time that night. "Ami would be most disappointed..."

"No, just giving praise where it's needed," he replied coolly, a little wiser now to her foxy tricks. "Where is Ami-chan, though? I would've thought she'd be here by now."

"She will be, in a moment," put in Haruka, still working on her cigarette and sake. "I had to take today for some...extenuating circumstance."

Ami, as if on cue, walked through the kitchen door at that moment removing her apron as she went. "Hey guys," she said wearily, taking the seat next to Austin that Motoko politely vacated for her as Shinobu produced another set of dinning ware for her to use. "Man, we had this one rowdy group that didn't want to leave...oh! And Haruka?"

The elder woman glanced up, clearly unused to having others interrupt her musings. "Yeah? What is it?"

"I closed out that account like you said," replied Ami cautiously.

"Have you destroyed the paper work yet?"

"Uh...no." Ami cringed, half expecting some acidic remark only to get a sigh.

"That's fine. I'll look over it in the morning."

"Thank you very much for dinner," said Koshi as Sarah finished her food, climbing into his lap sleepily. "It was absolutely delicious. But I think we'd better get moving before...Uncle!"

"Papa!" Sarah was down and running in a flash, attaching herself to her father's leg almost instantly as everyone just watched, stunned. Kitsune's eyes actually opened as every single connection to be made was done so instantly before she cracked a sly smile. Oh the fun she would have..."What're you doing here??"

"Hey, sweety. I don't mean to intrude, but the front door was open and no one answered when I knocked," he said, smiling at her before glancing at Koshi who smiled back. "I just came to return this." Gently, he tossed the folded apron in his hands to Haruka who caught it with her good arm.

"What the hell is this for? Work's too hard for you?" snorted Haruka before anyone could intervene. "Last time I checked, you're scheduled to open in the morning and I expect you to be there bright and early. You wanna quit, give me a damn two weeks notice." She threw the apron back, hitting him squarely in the chest as she stalked past his towards the front door.

Seta blinked with a blank look on his face, everyone mirroring his expression accept Koshi who looked like he'd seen a ghost. Breaking into a smile, the underpaid professor pet the apron back under his arm. "Yes, ma'am!"

One of Haruka's paper fans made itself known in the back of his head, Sarah slipping away from her father as he just rubbed the spot with a wry smile. "I'm not a MA'AM!" came the accompanying growl, everyone smiling as usual.

Sarah provided the final shocker of the day, though, when she tackled Haruka' from the back with one of her affectionate hugs.

The elder Urashima looked back with a mixed look of irritation and affection, the latter likely caused by the appearance of the former. "Yeah, kid?"

Sarah looked up at her, a genuine smile lighting her face. "Thank you."

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Haruka stiffened, then relaxed as she patted the golden head gently with a tense nod. "You're welcome." She then removed herself gently, turning and walking out the door amid the stunned silence.

Keitaro looked at Seta who bore the more serious and yet hopeful expression he'd even seen the man don. It only lasted a moment, though, before Sarah hopped on his back and he went back to his usual goofy smile.

"Thank you for feeding these two," he said, reaching over and shaking Keitaro's hand warmly. "But I think it's time for us to go home. It's good seeing some of you again." He nodded to Kitsune and Shinobu who both responded in kind.

"You're all welcome for dinner any time you want," he assured him amiably.

"Thanks, we will." Seta looked to Koshi, who was standing quickly. "Ready?"

"Yep! Thanks for dinner, it was delicious Shinobu-chan!"

"You're welcome," she chirped, bringing her bright blush count to four.

"Yeah, later!" called Sarah as she clung to her Papa's back as he exited the building. "And thanks!"

"That was...interesting," commented Motoko as Keitaro joined her in clearing up the kitchen, everyone else making themselves scarce at the prospect of more work.

"Koshi I think was a little more over his head tonight than he at first realized," replied her husband as she began to wash the dishes, taking and drying them when she finished. "He unknowingly walked a very fine line for awhile."

"With your punishment being an angered Haruka if you misstep, it is a line I shall never willingly walk," she replied quietly. "Though, had he done it on purpose, it would have been quite foolish as well as brave...which reminds me of someone else I know." Her lips formed a teasing smile which he noted with a laugh.

"I'm not brave, just foolish," he stated as Ami and Austin brought them their dishes, being the last to leave besides them selves.

"So you say," she said as those were quickly finished and set aside, draining the sink and washing her hands afterwards. "I will be in the hot springs should you need me."

"And I'll be up late studying, so don't wait up for me." He glanced around before kissing her on the cheek before they parted. "Good night, and sleep well if I don't make it up there in time."

She smiled back at him over her shoulder. "Same to you, when you do sleep tonight."

Keitaro followed his aunt up the winding steps to the attic above the old Inn, noting the way she winced when she bumped her left wrist or shoulder against something accidentally but wise enough not to mention it. It was the next morning, and after mentioning what Seta had said about old artifacts she had promptly let him here. Blinking as she pulled the chain for a single bulb suspended overhead, he began to move among the stacks and piles of old junk that littered the floor.

"Wait," she snapped as he moved to open a chest at his feet. "That's mine, leave it alone. Everything on the left is your birthmark from that corner there on." She motioned to where there was a definitive break in the stuff stored up there. "Don't touch the rest."

"It can't possibly all be yours," pointed out her nephew cautiously.

"It's not," she admitted flatly. "But you're still not gonna touch it."

"Oh...alright. Thanks for showing me this, it could really help us out."

"Yeah, whatever." Haruka shrugged as she turned to make her way back downstairs. "If you find something you think might sell, come to me first, ok? I do know something about antiques and I'd rather you not prove your ignorance of it to another."

"Awww...oba-san, I didn't know your cared!"

"I don't. I care about this family's reputation."

Keitaro winced as the door at the bottom of the stairs slammed shut, surveying the heaping piles of whatever before wading over to the far side of where Haruka had indicated and beginning his search there. A great deal of the trunks, boxes, and crates held old clothes that were dusty and moth ridden or ancient books whose pages were yellow with age. But occasionally, and usually when he least expected it, a trinket or something like it caught his eye and was set aside for further inspection.

Getting up and opening a giant wardrobe that had attracted his attention, the ronin sifted through the aged kimonos and sets of black hamakas and gi that were so old the edges of the fabric crumbled away at his gentle touch.

About to abandon it as junk, a glimmer in the back corner caught his attention. Carefully bringing the long, heavy object into the light as he managed to get a hold on it, Keitaro was astounded to find himself holding an ancient, black-lacquered katana.

Drawing out the sword a few inches, he was surprised to find the blade still in excellent condition and the maker's stamp clearly visible below the hilt. Tempted to draw it fully and examine it further, he opted otherwise and merely contented himself to looking at the detailed silver inlays on the outside. Remembering the empty spot above his desk on the wall, he decided right then and there that the beautiful weapon would make the perfect ornament and immediately gathered up the rest of his findings to head back downstairs.

"Whatcha got there, dork?" asked Sarah as she appeared out of nowhere, Su close behind dressed in overalls, work boots, and hardhats with flashlights.

"Some stuff to show your dad," replied Keitaro, giving them an odd look. "What are you two up to?"

"Exploring," said Su, waving a detailed floor plan to Hinata-sour that Keitaro had never seen before. "You're on top of a trap door, mind moving?"

"I am?" Keitaro moved, Su kneeling down where his feet were to reveal a loose square of floorboards. "Huh?! How many things like that are there, Su?!"

"Dunno, we've found three that were dead ends, and two that aren't even marked period," she replied lightly as Sarah hopped into the dark shaft and called back that it was all clear. "Well, see ya later, Keitaro!" She grabbed the square and replaced it as she wriggled her way in feet first.

"Uh...bye? Man, there are some strange things about this house..."

Hurrying the rest of the way to his office, Keitaro carefully set his 'sellable treasures' to the side and got out a hammer, nails, and brackets from his tool stash. Marking the spots with making sure it was leveled off like Haruka had showed him in his younger years at the Inn, it was only a matter of seconds before the procedure was complete and the fine weapon graced the walls of his humble abode. To one side, and blocked from view by a chest of drawers that he filed all the paperwork in, he stood there admiring it when his door slid open of its own accord.

"Keitaro-kun...?" He glanced over to see Motoko peeking in, a confused look on her face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as she glanced about before frowning.

She paused, then shrugged. "Yes, I suppose. I thought I felt something for a moment, but I could be wrong..."

"We all feel like something's prickling at the back of our necks sometimes," he assured her, putting arm about her waist as he gingerly pulled her closer to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "Want to help me carry all this down to Haruka?"

Motoko smiled, enjoying their closeness as she returned the kiss though it was an unusually public place for them to do so with the door open. "I do not see you all morning, and that is all you can say?" she teased him gently, turning away in mock anger. The action caused her eyes to fall on the black katana that now adorned the office wall, and Keitaro could feel her freeze even as his arms closed about her.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked when she didn't respond to his questioning nudge. "Motoko-chan...are you mad at me??"

"It is not you," she cut in quietly, eyes still focused on the sword. "That blade..."

"Can I come in?" cut in Haruka from the door way. "Or am I interrupting?"

"No," replied Keitaro quickly, letting go of his wife as she shook her head as if to clear it of something.

"Just wanted to see if you dug up anything while I'm on lunch break," she explained. "It looks like you did." With sharp eyes and practiced hands, she quickly had the trash picked out from the possible treasures. "That's that, Seta's getting off early so he can come bargain with you for it. Oh, and he said Sarah's being dropped off right after she and Koshi have lunch."

"She's already here, with Su-chan. You're being really helpful with all this, though," he commented as she tossed everything they weren't selling that didn't have family value. "What's the occasion?"

"The loan I gave you is due," she said as she left. "You'd better hope you have enough to cover it!"

Motoko raised her brows as their aunt laughed, Keitaro turning rather pale. He'd forgotten about the loan...!!

"We will have enough," she assured him firmly as he opened his mouth in panic.

"I take it everything's alright between us, then?" His mind flew back to earlier, catching her hand with a concerned look. "That wasn't like you..."

"Yes, I know, it wasn't you," she replied, giving him a soft smile before glancing back at the blade that now seemed harmless to her probing. "I just thought...never mind."

"Well, alright, could you help me- whoa!" The ronin stumbled over nothing for, what an objective part of his mind noted, was the first time in months; completely losing his balance to fall face forwards. His trajectory path took him straight into his unsuspecting wife, bringing them both to the floor with Keitaro sprawled over Motoko's lap on his stomach. "Ouch! Sorry, really, I didn't mean to..." He immediately scrambled away, curling up with his hands over his head as he did.

"Accidents happen," she replied simply, giving him a strange look as she gently took his hands and pulled him to his feet. "I will go inform Shinobu-chan that we will likely need extra places set at the table for lunch and possibly dinner. You had best go study while you can, though, for it shall not be long until the entire day as passed."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, though he was tired of cramming his head with facts he knew it was necessary with the test just on the horizon. "You have a meet tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yes." She smiled, pleasantly surprised that he'd remembered. "Against one of our greatest rivals."

"If I don't get to talk to you between now and then..." He gave her a quick kiss, taking her hand to squeeze it gently. "Good luck."

She squeezed it back, understanding lighting her eyes as she smiled one of her rare warm ones for him alone. "Thank you."

And then, like a faint summer breeze, she was gone. Off completing the tasks life had set in her path and leaving him to do the same.

Carrying the soft glow that had welling up inside him as he went to his desk, the ronin's face remained in a gentle smile as he pulled out his books, notes, and pencil to arrange them neatly on his desk. Reaching across to readjust his book ever so slightly, his sleeve hit his pencil and sent it rolling across the desk to fall off the edge and land on the floor. Frowning, he leaned over to pick it up, only to hit it farther under the desk by accident. Reaching for it again, he barely managed to reach it with the tips of his fingers before sitting up again quickly.

**_whack_**

"Ow!!" Keitaro winced as he struck his head on the corner of his desk, seeing spots for a moment before his vision cleared and he was able to stand and go check in the mirror to see what damage had been done. There was no blood, but a lovely lump would remain that even with his speed-healing abilities he would be hard-pressed to rid himself of by nightfall. "What in the world, it's like I'm suddenly cursed..."

_Hehehe..._

Whirling around, Keitaro looked up at the sword hanging over his desk, disbelief written all over his face until he snapped out of with a blink. No, there's no way a sound had come from that lifeless piece of metal, surely he'd just imagined in. Sitting back down, he glanced up once more feeling incredibly foolish as he did. He'd just imagined it, that was all, something that had come from the back corners of his mind that the knock against the table had jarred looses. Turning back to his work, he sighed. It was just a sword. Right?

More weeks passed until it was the eve of the test itself, Keitaro and Naru had been practically hermits in their respective bedrooms as for the last week they had studied from dawn to dusk and even into the late hours of the night. Having migrated from his office to the room upstairs as Keitaro suddenly seemed to become increasingly accident prone when around the office (he blamed it upon his lack of usual sleep and since he hadn't had any 'perverted accident' the rest of the residents accept it), Motoko had taken to practicing long hours at night to give him more time to study without seeming to be inconvenienced by his move. Though such work tired her more than usual, and often left her with little time to sleep, the young samurai considered it worth it with the upcoming test and Keitaro's dedication to do his best on it.

Everything in the Inn, barring the other resident's concern for their two friends, was going relatively well and for that Keitaro was grateful. There were an unusual amount of leaks in the rooms directly above his office, and it wasn't until he relocated the satellite to another part of the house rather than that particular section of roof that their cable worked again. But all things considered, that wasn't bad at all. Motoko was handling the usual chores he took care of, Shinobu lending a hand now and then, and with the objects Seta had taken of their hands they were now debt-free and with a slight nest egg should they need it sometime soon. Even Haruka, now fully recuperated, was getting along reasonably well with Seta (which meant she ignored him for the most part and let him work as much as he wanted) and one often found her these days with one or two blonde shadows seemingly glued to her hips.

Dinner on this particular night had been quiet, the table half-empty with the absence of Kitsune (who had lost her racing bets earlier and was sleeping off the effects of the resulting over-indulgence) and Motoko who was not to return until much later from her kendo matches. Both Toudai hopefuls were given direct orders from Haruka, though, and soon after dinner was cleaned up and everyone finished their soaking in either the upstairs tubs or downstairs hot springs the giant Inn quieted now much earlier than usual with the coming night.

Motoko returned around eleven, bothering none as she silently slipped into the house, not even bothering to eat though she was starving as she made her way to her bed room. Stripping in the middle of the dark room, she wearily tossed on a clean sleep shirt before carefully crawling over what she assumed was an asleep Keitaro and cuddle up next to him to immediately fall asleep.

Her husband had not been blessed with such a speedy release into his dreams, though, and he waited until her breathing was slow and steady before he opened his eyes and again.

Keitaro started at the ceiling, unable to sleep though the clock on the wall testified the next time he checked that it was well-past midnight. His wife lay at his side, facing towards him with one arm looped about his waist and the other tucked under her head as she slept on quietly. Shifting ever so slightly so he could see her more clearly, he ran a finger along the side of her face and grinned guiltily when she cracked an eye open and gazed at him questioningly.

"Is something wrong?" she murmured as she moved closer, opening the other eye to stare into his own searchingly.

"No, just can't sleep," he replied quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you though..."

"Nervous?" she asked, sitting up so she was leaning over him slightly.

"Not really, but I should be," he sighed, looking up at her though his thoughts were obviously elsewhere. "It's like I'm just waiting for the test to happen."

"Ssh...just relax and try to get some rest. You are going to need it for tomorrow." Keitaro found himself grin tiredly as she settled back down on his chest, sighing into her hair as it pooled around them. As much as he'd hoped she would talk with him some more, neither would he deprive her of the rest she needed. She'd been working just as hard as he these last few weeks, and even more so as she was physically exhausted from her hours of honing her skills over her usual practices. Promising himself to give both of them a break once this was over, pass or fail, he gently ran a hand through the silken strands of hair that lay close by. Closing his eyes, he tried to do as she had said, but it wasn't until the sun was peeking its head over the horizon that he finally drifted off to sleep.

Naru sat up bolt right the moment her alarm went off, fumbling for her glasses in the pre-dawn light. Glancing at the calendar that had graced her wall for the last six months with the test day circled in red, she gulped nervously before hardening her will not to let her nerves show again and quickly rose to dress and get some last-minute studying in.

Shoving on her usual orange sweatshirt and pulling her hair back into braids so they would remain out of her way, Naru gathered her flip cards and school I.D. on her way downstairs. In the kitchen she found Shinobu already hard at work, a huge smile on her face as she noticed the elder resident's presence.

"Good morning, Naru-sempai!" she chirped, swiftly putting a plate together for her. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, thanks," Naru replied slowly as she sat herself at the table and began to eat. "What are you doing up so early, though? No one else is going to be awake for another hour except maybe Keitaro and Motoko. Not that I'm complaining," she added hastily. "This is very good, as always."

"You have a very important test today," said the young chef firmly as she heaped some more rice and vegetables onto Naru's plate. "You need all the help you can get, starting with a good breakfast rather than some 'insta-noddles'." Naru flushed slightly, for that had been her plan exactly. "Oh, and I packed you and Keitaro-sempai a lunch so you wouldn't have an excuse not to eat during your break." Naru's mouth dropped slightly as she paused, for her had planned to skip lunch as well. "And there'll be dinner waiting here when it's over, so come straight home. No going to the library to check yourself, you'll know your score tomorrow morning."

"Since when are you my mother?" teased Naru as she put her empty plate in the sink, giving Shinobu a wink.

"Since you decided not to take care of yourself," admitted Shinobu, flushing with embarrassment. "Me and the others, we worry about you and Keitaro-sempai sometimes! You both work so long and hard and rarely stop for a break...we know it's because you want to do well and we want you to do well too! But you still have to take care of yourself so you can do your very, very best."

"Mm, morning guys," said Keitaro as he shuffled into the kitchen, attempting to comb his unruly hair into a semblance of order. Reaching for the coffee pot, by the time he'd poured himself a cup and sat down, a plate of breakfast was waiting at his spot still steaming. "Wow, thanks Shinobu-chan! This looks great."

"Sleep any?" muttered Naru as she noted the dark smudged under his eyes and yawns that seemed to punctuate his every movement.

"Some." He shrugged, inhaling the food as though he'd never eaten before.

"You'd better hurry, your train leaves in fifteen minutes," Shinobu reminded them as she set the lunches on the table emphatically.

"Yup, do you have everything?" Naru stood up as she pulled out her pass to get into the test, student I.D., and proof of high school graduation.

"Yeah, right here." Keitaro pulled out his pass and proof, but his hands hit nothing but the sides of his pocket where his I.D. should be. "What?! Where did I-"

"Right here!" Motoko appeared in the doorway, unusually unkempt in her sleep shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Putting the missing I.D. in his pocket, she twitched her lips in amusement. "You left it on the table again. Good luck on your test today."

"Thanks," he replied, getting a hold of her arm before she could back away to pull her into a tight embrace more of his own comfort than anything else. Naru pointedly looked away as Shinobu blushed, skittering off into the main room. "You'll be here afterwards, right?"

"Waiting and eager to hear both of your tales of success," she replied, glancing at Naru who smiled back confidently though it took a moment to coax it from her. "You'd better hurry or you will miss your train."

"Ok, see you then." He let go reluctantly, gathering up his things and with one last wave followed Naru down the steps to one of the biggest possible turning points of his life. Whatever the outcome, it would decide the course of his life from then on. Hoping for all he was worth that it meant he would be studying in the hallowed Tokyo University halls, he faced in head on as they quickly made their way towards their destiny.

"Hey...are you nervous at all?" he asked Naru when their train reached the station, getting off with her to walk to their testing center. She'd been silent up until that, immersed in the flashcards she'd carried around everywhere for the last year.

"I don't have time to be nervous," was all she said, and after they split at the entrance of the campus it was the last time he saw her before later that evening. The rest of the time blurred about the ronin in a whirl of questions, fill in bubbles, formulas, characters, words, grammar laws, numbers, historical moments, and facts.

Finding himself on the train afterwards with Naru plumping down him tiredly, he wandered if the whole thing had happened at all. The way his unusually talkative companion rattled off everything she remembered and made comparisons of the practices between the real thing convinced him it had though, and he sighed as he rested his head on the window behind him.

"Well?" Naru looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for a reply.

"Uh...what? Sorry." He ducked his head sheepishly. "What did you say?"

"I asked you how you thought you did," she stated wryly. "I can relate, though, I can't believe it's finally over."

"I...um..." Keitaro thought about it a moment, surprised at the underlying confidence he could recall from the few parts that stuck out in his mind. "Pretty well, I hope, but we won't know until tomorrow. What about you?"

"I kicked its butt!" Naru gave him a thumbs up with a huge smile. "Not a chance I didn't ace that thing!"

"Well, good luck and no hard feelings however it falls out, right?" He held out hi hand to her smiling.

She took it, shaking it firmly. "I'll try not to gloat too much when you don't make it," she laughed. Yawning suddenly, she covered her mouth quickly. "Gees, I'm tired."

"Hey, can I sit here?"

Both of them looked up to see a tired Koshi standing there, pointing to the open spot beside Naru.

"Sure," she said, scooting over in an unusually amiable fashion to make more room. "You just take the test?"

"Yep, and my Uncle told me to go have dinner at your place with Sarah before I catch my flight to wherever it is we're going."

"Where's Sarah staying?" asked Keitaro curiously.

"With Haruka, though I think she mentioned having her stay with Su-chan, something about they'd enjoy the break?" He glanced at Keitaro in puzzlement.

The manager just chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, it's a resident thing. Narusegawa here could probably explain it better than I..."

Both young men blinked when a soft snore met that statement, turning to find Naru fast asleep between them with her head pillowed on Koshi's shoulder.

The said fellow froze, a panicked look crossing his face. "Shoot, what's she fall asleep on me for?! She's gonna murder me when she wakes up!" he hissed urgently.

"Hold still or you'll wake her you and then she'll be cranky and mad," cautioned Keitaro, who'd seen Naru when she'd just woke up before and didn't have the energy to deal with it at the moment. "Besides, better you than me. I'm a married man!"

"You can beg off on a 'fatherly interest' in your tenants," growled his companion, though he stayed still with a slight flush on his face and even shifted so she'd be more comfortable as the train began to move. "Me, I'm an 'unclaimed male', and therefore in grave danger when she joins the real world again."

"No one would believe me if I claimed 'fatherly interest'," chuckled Keitaro as he leaned back. "Especially since Narusegawa is older than Motoko-chan."

"She is? I always thought they were in the same grade or that she'd already graduated." Koshi grinned sheepishly. "Just goes to show how dumb us guys are."

"Yeah. Motoko-chan is a year below Narusegawa, and will be graduating next year," he explained candidly. "Otherwise she'd be taking the college exams too."

"That's true, I never thought about that," admitted Koshi, flushing a little more though one couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or the fact that Naru had nuzzled him gently in her sleep. "Heh, you're still a lucky guy, though, having a wife like her."

"Hm?" Keitaro sat up, looking at his companion strangely. "Not that I disagree with you at all, but why do you say that? I would think a guy like you wouldn't have trouble picking up girls."

"Oh, I don't," admitted Koshi with a shrug. "But...you and your wife have so much than I envy. And it's not that she's absolutely beautiful either. Though, I'm sure that's a nice bonus."

Keitaro flushed. "Yeah, I'm definitely not complaining about that. Why do you envy us, though?"

"She entirely supports you, and probably would no matter what. Maybe you aren't 'crazily in love' like everyone says you should be, but you have a strong relationship built on trust and cooperation that beats anything I've seen love do for people so far. I want someone like her to be with me. Someone who, even if you can't see them, you know that they'll always be there at your side." Naru shifted onto his chest, Koshi unconsciously moving with her though when he looked down to check on her he blushed even more.

"She's far better a wife that I deserve," admitted Keitaro softly. "She's so much stronger than I, so talented with her kendo and very intelligent, always willing to help out and doing so much for me...I wish sometimes that I could be a better husband in return for all that she has done for me."

"And she'd probably say the same thing in regards to you," said his companion with a snort. "Which is why the two of you work so well together, I suppose. I don't expect that it's all peaches and cream, but...anyone who's seen you two together knows there's a special bond between you two even if you aren't public about it. She will likely never let another male get half as close to her unless it's her son besides you for the rest of her life. And in my opinion, that's the way it should be. The openness, the trust, taking everything at face value and never giving the other a reason to think otherwise."

"I think that's because neither of us could cope if it were any other way," sighed the manager as their train pulled into the station, Naru still fast asleep. "Any ideas?"

"Nope." Koshi took on a look of a man sentenced to die. "She's so sweet looking when she's asleep, why can't she always be like that... Do you have one? She'd better not have drooled on my new coat."

"Lean her towards me," offered Keitaro with an understanding nod. Naru murmured as they gently moved her, remaining asleep though she was now slumped over on herself rather than Koshi. Both young men stood quickly, Keitaro reaching out to shake her shoulder gently as the others around them began to exit. "Narusegawa-san, it's our stop..."

"Wha...?" She opened her eyes, blinking a few times as she stood and they guided hr out of the stations before she finally woke from her stupor. "Did I sleep the whole way back?" she asked, not seeing the look the other two shared.

"Yeah, you conked out right after we left the station," replied Koshi carefully, flushing a little as he did.

"Oh...I didn't say anything in my sleep, did I?"

"No, why?"

"Then why are you looking at me all weird-like??" Naru frowned when Koshi just shrugged, turned away quickly. "Hey, what happened while I was asleep?"

"Nothing."

Naru turned to Keitaro, who shrugged as Koshi hurried a few steps ahead of them.

"We just talked, that's all," he said quickly, backing away as she began to growl.

"Baka!!" Swinging her school bag at Koshi, she whacked him on the back of the head before marching a head angrily.

"OW!! That hurt! What'd I do?!"

"That's for those perverted thoughts while I was asleep," she replied haughtily over her shoulder, giving him a hard glare. "Maybe Keitaro is too stupid to have noticed, but I wasn't born yesterday!"

"What?!" Koshi actually laughed, Naru growing all the more angry as he did. "Oh, poor misguided little friend. You might be cute asleep, but any guy who heard you open your mouth knows that's only skin deep. Believe me, there are many other less violent girls I'd rather think about than you."

"Why you..! SUPER NARU PUNCH!!"

Koshi took off for the Inn, Naru hot on his heels as Keitaro was left in the dust watching. Sweating, he kept his steady pace towards his destination. "I'm so glad I'm married...!!" Reaching Hinata-sou a little while later, he found Motoko waiting at the top of the steps seated on a bench off to the side, as patient as ever.

"How did you do?" she asked curiously, giving him an encouraging smile as he sat next to her.

"Very well, I hope," he replied as he hugged her like he had in the morning, nearly pulling her into his lap as he drew upon her strength and comfort to steady himself. "We won't know for sure until tomorrow, though. Did Narusegawa and Koshi make it in alright?"

"Yes, Sarah interrupted them just before Naru-chan closed in on Koshi, and they are currently settling the matter over Shinobu's cooking. Koshi-san did not deserve such a punishment as was planned, did he?"

"He just got stuck with her sleeping on his shoulder by accident, and she was convinced he tried to do something perverted while she was out afterwards," he explained with a chuckle. "He didn't do anything, though, we talked the whole way back."

"Come, then, there is a plate waiting for you as well." She smiled as he gently slipped his arm about her and they stood together.

"Lead the way, I'm starved! Where's everyone else, though?"

"Kitsune is out for the night," said his wife, going through the residents one by one. "We are not sure where, and neither are we sure that we want to. Su and Sarah already had dinner and are over at Haruka's home spending the night. She said it is for you, and thus do not expect any gifts from her for your birthday or Christmas this year. Austin and Ami left not long ago for an away game that he has to play in, and they will not be back until tomorrow morning. That leaves you, Naru, Shinobu and myself for the night."

"Whoa, empty house for once." The ronin shrugged, letting months of tension practically bleed away as he sauntered the last few steps into the Inn. "I'm alright with that, though."

Motoko smiled. "I thought you would be."

The stress the old Inn had endured for all those months vanished as everyone sat around the kitchen table, comparing parts of the test and the possible scores they might each receive. Though a nervous excitement now swarmed the place, every single tenant, whether there or not, rested easy that night when they finally found their beds.

Tomorrow was a big day, a deciding point for many. All had their assumptions, but who knew who was right and who wasn't. All they could do now was sleep, and wait.

The evilness of Authors shall never cease. However, this is my first cliffhanger, the 11th chapter of the story, so I think it's permissible, right? Don't forget, Authors Notes are at the bottom along with the quote-of-the-chapter that I have found or been told of. If you leave one in a review, and I like it, it inspires me, or flat out makes me laugh, you shall might get a special mentions. Thank you for your many, many, many reviews! I love you all SOOO much for them! As I write this bit, I am currently sitting in my new college dorm, feeling a little out of sorts and tired from standing in lines for hours so if I seem a little out of it, well, I probably am. Come again soon!

Authors Notes:

#1. Here's the next chapter, as so many of you requested. This was a much quicker update compared to the last one, and the next should come even faster than this last. Classes start Tuesday, giving me plenty of time to write while I'm supposed to be taking notes and thus giving me something to type up later on.

#2. Kitsune's questioning of Motoko. A few of you mentioned this, and while I can understand your curiosity as to what's been said, you will soon find out, I promise! In fact, if I don't decide to change the plotline AGAIN, it will be this next chapter. Think of it as something that continued to take place, but as it had no importance it wasn't mentioned again until it was, ok?

#3. Mutsumi. Several of you seemed very concerned that we shall never see her! Well, you shall, just stick with me here, ok? Maybe not as a large of a roll as was first planned, but a decent sized one and one just can't have the LH Universe, even in a AU without her popping up eventually.

#4. More good Sarah, Seta, and Haruka goodness this chapter, eh? Gotta love 'em, especially with the wonderful Koshi-kun flung into the mix! Much fun coming there, I can tell you that right now.

#5. As noted above: updates should be coming along much more regularly like before, say a week to two weeks between them. I can't make that a solid promise, but that's what I'm going to try and settle into.

#6. Ok, so, I just realized the has been eating some of my 'characters'. Or things that are typed. Like the little asterisk or other such things. That's what I usually use to 'separate' actions and thoughts in A.N., but as you can see they are gone. I didn't type it that way, I'm not that dumb, I'm just going to have to find a different way to do so in the future.

#7. Some 'personal' info here. This is the last Love Hina fic I will be writing, and after I get the SSS fic done the last one I will finish on I have a lot of original work that's been put on the backburner for you guys, and as much as I love doing this I can't do it forever! It also doesn't put bread on the table, which is rather important. I might go back and rework some stuff later, reposting it so others might see it, but past that once ADL is done, so am I as a writer. Sorry! As to the number of chapters left: not a clue. But if I had to make a guess, I would say at least mid-20's, maybe 30's in all when I'm finished. You can do the math from there.

#8. I wasn't dissinng it, I swear! I just thought it was a little odd is all, but oddness is something I'm pretty familiar with so it's alright! Don't worry, I never leave a fic I've started forever. I have to finish it, there's something about writing that forces me to do so. It might take awhile, but it will be finished.

#9. If you request I read your story, I will TRY to, but I'm not able to read much of anything with my present schedule these days and so please don't be offended if I don't. It doesn't mean I don't care, it means I put getting an update in over reading your fic, and no offense but I have a lot of fans to please, right?

#10. Kanako. Another character you all seem to be very eager to see in action. Well, remember how she didn't come in until close to the end? Same thing here. I'm sorry, but you're going to be waiting for at least a couple more chapters, and probably more than that, before she makes her appearance. Not that I dislike her, in fact I think she's pretty awesome XD but...that's the way things go.

#11. As always, it seems I have made a few spelling mistakes. Thank you for understanding that while I try, I'm not perfect! I catch those which I can, but that's never all of them. Again, sorry!

#12. ...I don't believe I have ever been so insulted as a writer before. I can take criticism if it is right. In fact, if I have made a serious mistake, tell me so and I will thank you for it. But undue accusation kinda just pisses me off. On a vote: how many think Austin and Ami are Mary Sues? Perfect characters who always save the day? Just a note, reviewer who shall remain anonymous, everyone I have asked and had read over it to make sure disagreed with you. They are not perfect. They have flaws. And they have never performed a task that should have been done by another. Admittedly, their role is no longer as important as it once was, I rewrote a large portion of the plot and they got shoved out of the way. However, I do not write Mary Sues. If you truly need a reason to stop reading my fic, come up with a better one than that.

#13. Ok, Koshi has a purpose. Therefore, he stays. I know more than one of you has commented that there's several characters already. Perhaps, just as some have said, too many. But I have need of him, as well as the rest mentioned, and he will get plenty of 'stage time' as his importance requires. I am doing the best that I can juggling times, I'll do what I can helping the others get the limelight more often. However, as this isn't a story that's being published, I'm not going to agonize over it over hours and what you get is what I can produce in a reasonable amount of time.

#14. Haruka is the bomb and rules all things that are awesome. That is all I have to say.

#15. Thank you for those of you who like the quotes! It's just something special I try to add at the end of each chapter.

#16. _**bows low**_ Occasionally one gets a review that makes the author feel as if they have truly created something akin to a masterpiece by the words returned to them. This was one of those times. Good sir, you have never reviewed for me before, but if you never did again, I would still be satisfied with what you have said.

#17. You're quite welcome! Though...I hope I didn't kick you too hard...it didn't leave a mark, did it?? o.0;; I'm really, really sorry if it did...

#18. Romance between Seta and Haruka. Well, that one's up in the air right now. Guess you'll just have to wait and see!

#19. Motoko and Keitaro: when will they 'get together'. Well, if you haven't noticed, they kind of already are. I know what you guys are angling for, though, and it is coming!! Just something we have to get over with first... hehe...

#20. YEAH!! I'm some body's HERO! I don't think I've ever been that before. Glad I could make you so happy! And keep reading, because there's more good stuff to come. Oh, and...I'm not a goddess. Just the demi-Duchess of all things Butterfly. Sorry.

#21. Yes, I know last chapter was a little slow. And this one is only a little bit better by ways of getting things rolling. However, well, you're just going to have to wait and see.

And that is the end of the authors notes for now. However, I have something else for you. A special SHOUT OUT to my good buddy Jun-chan who has sent in this little bit for your amusement once again. Gotta love it. Just so you know, I am a female, I just find this to be incredibly funny even though it is a slam against my kind. : P GO REVIEW!!

Crosseyedbutterfly

**_Chemical hazard data sheet_**

**Element: **Women

**Symbol:** O

**Discoverer: **Adam

**Atomic Mass:** Accepted as 55kg but can vary from 45kg to 225kg

Physical properties 

1.Skin usually covered in a film of powder and paint

2.Boils at absolute nothing, freezes for no reason

3.Can be found ranging from virgin material to common ore

Chemical properties 

1.Reacts well to gold, platinum and all other valuable materials

2.Explodes with no reason or warning

3.The most powerful money reducing agent known to man

Common uses 

1.Purely ornamental, especially in sports vehicles

2.Known to aid relaxation

3.A powerful cleaning agent

Hazards 

1.Turns green when placed next to a superior specimen

2.Possesion of more than one specimen is possible, but they must _never_ make eye contact


	12. Randomosity

Hello all! Thank you for your many, many wonderful reviews as always. You guys make my day, you know that? I come back from class or a meal feeling tired or like I just want to take a nap and then I check my email and your comments perk me right up again. Glad to see you're all (for the most part) still pleased with my work, and I will continue to attempt to do so. And yes, I've seen what the new 'character-eating' systems at are doing to my pagebreaks, so I will make sure to put them in a form that won't be messed with. As always, Author's Notes are at the bottom, don't forget to check 'em out!

And now, without further ado, Chapter 12!

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

The next morning began slowly enough, everyone collecting downstairs to eat in an unusually quiet atmosphere as those who'd been gone the night before began to trickle in gradually, and then getting dressed and waiting for their two 'testees' to appear.

The Toudai hopefuls met in the main room with looks of eager anticipation, hidden thoughts of a failure lurking in the backs of their minds but unmentioned for the moment. The rest of the residents gathered around them, all a little quieter than usual with even Su subdued as she clung to Motoko's back. This was Keitaro and Naru's big moment, and everyone was waiting with bated breath as to how it would fall out.

Keitaro glanced around, noting everyone's eyes on him as he took his wife's hand and headed out the front door. "This is it," he said softly, glancing at Naru who'd moved to his left with Motoko on his right. "Nervous?"

"Not a bit!" she stated steadily, glasses set firmly on the bridge of her nose and a confident look on her face. She waved to Haruka, who waved back from the tea house as she watched them leave. Catching the raised brow Kitsune gave her, she rolled her eyes. "Well...maybe a little...but I kicked the heck outta that test, there's no reason in the world I shouldn't have made it in!"

"You're pretty sure of yourself there," commented Kitsune as she linked arms with her long-time friend. "Whatcha gonna do if you don't make it?"

"Not even a possibility, not with the way my scores have been for the last year," laughed Naru, completely relaxed like she'd had the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders for the first time in months. "Toudai, here I come!"

Keitaro laughed along with the rest, though he remained silent otherwise.

"Relax," Motoko told him as his fingers tightened about her own. Boarding the train together, he just gave her a feeble smile in return and sat on the nearest empty bench as she stood beside him with Su still on her back chattering with Shinobu about her latest invention.

"I won't try for it again if I failed," Keitaro said suddenly as their destination came into view, bringing her hand to his cheek as bowed his head. "I really do mean that. Three years wasted is enough. I'll lower my sighs if I have to get the education I need."

Motoko didn't verbally reply, but merely nodded her understanding as she squeezed his hand. Getting up when their stop was called, the whole group exited together and began the short walk to the campus. Taking out his student I.D. tag, Keitaro memorized the number that had been assigned to him and strained for a look at the boards that would announce the select few who'd been accepted that year. O29867....029867...That was the number that decided everything, or so it seemed at that moment, that was his number.

Naru moved ahead the moment the gathered crowd came into view, some there already celebrating their success and others turning back miserably when they realized their numbers weren't present. Keitaro followed, though at a slower gait, and the rest stuck with him as they didn't lose him as easily in the crowds.

Coming to the board with his number in between the two listed at the top, he stopped. Scanning it, the rest held their breath as he slowly looked at each one carefully. 029856...029858...029863...029864...029867!!

Jumping up and doing a peace sign in the air out of pure joy, Keitaro cried, "I'M IN!!"

Grabbing Motoko's hands, he danced her around as Su tackled him as nearly hugged him to death. Laughing and crying at the same time, the entire group seemed to transform as congratulations, hugs, and slaps on the back were shared by all those around.

"It'll be nice having another friendly face on campus," commented Austin as he shook his hand, beaming with pride.

"Yeah, at least I'll know someone there too," replied Keitaro. "Where's Narusegawa-san, though? Find her, if I made it in she did for sure. Come on, dinner's on me tonight!"

"She won't be coming," said Kitsune suddenly, everyone quieting down with confused looks all around.

"Why not?!" replied Keitaro. "If she wants to bring some friends, let her, this is a huge celebration!"

"That's not it!" The foxy lady pointed to the boards, saying the last four words anyone ever expected to hear in conjecture to Naru. "She didn't make it."

"No way!" Keitaro spun around, searching the boards for Naru's number as he'd seen it enough at the top of the test scores at the practice exams and realized Kitsune was right. "But...that can't be right!" protested their manager, almost frantically. "She's always scored higher than me. I thought she was practically guaranteed..."

"There is never a complete guarantee until you have completed the final test," Motoko reminded him with a worried frown. "Perhaps we should look for her."

"No, you guys go on back to the Inn or wherever, I think I know where she is," said Kitsune with a wink.

"Are you sure?" inquired Shinobu tentatively.

"Yeah," she replied lightly. "Don't forget to save me some sake!"

"Wouldn't dream of doing otherwise," Keitaro called after her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Well guys, let's go home."

"I wanna go out to eat!" pouted Su from his back, pulling out her puppy dog eyes.

"You did say dinner was on you," added Ami quickly.

"Oh, alright. Beef bowl alright?"

Considering it was free, everyone agreed immediately. "Yeah!"

"Sure."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Food, yum!"

"Ok, let's go to Beef Bowl!"

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Naru sat at the bar of a noodle place near the campus, staring listlessly at the bowl of ramen she'd ordered. Her perfectly organized world had suddenly collapsed inn on itself and she had no idea where to go from here. Leaving a few bills on the counter after deciding she wasn't hungry, the crushed high school student shuffled her way along the street. Having absolutely no idea what to do with herself other than to avoid Hinata-sou as she'd already seen the elated look on Keitaro's face and knew he, of all people, made it in, she kept walking until she reached a train station with a sign that caught her eye.

**Yokohama- Half Price Fare!**

Reaching for her purse so she could board the next train out, that plan was dashed when she realized all her money was back at the Inn and all she had was enough change to get her back to Hinata-sou.

"Oh, that's just great..."

"Looking for this?"

Naru turned around to find Kitsune standing behind her, as foxy as every. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Snatching her upheld wallet from her friend's hand, she added, "And with this, too?!"

"Eh, the money I took so I could treat everyone to some fine sake tonight," admitted Kitsune.

"What!? It's my money!"

"Yeah, and it would've been in your honor and I would've made sure you got the most other than myself," replied the other resident with a shrug.

Naru face-faulted. "Kitsune..!"

"Anyways," plowed on the other girl as if she'd said nothing strange at all. "I thought you might need it now that you're gonna run away again."

"I do not run away!" protested Naru hotly with a blush.

"You do so," replied Kitsune teasingly as she began to tick off the times on her fingers. "You went back home for a few days to 'take a break' when Seta left out of the blue. You disappeared to the beach after you failed your first practice test before you got a tutor. You went to Osaka when your parents split up to see your relatives. It's just what you do when things get a little too hot to handle, you get away from it so you can deal with it on your own terms. I'm not condemning you for it, I was just stating the truth."

"Yeah, yeah..." The high school girl-turned ronin sighed, taking off her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose tiredly. "So, you're not gonna try to stop me or come with?"

"Me? Nah. I think you need the time off, personally, after all that work you've done," chuckled Kitsune. "A vacation will do you good. Just don't bring back any strange guys unless they're sexy, rich, and willing to be shared, ok?"

Naru snorted, though her look softened when she glanced at her best friend. "Yeah, I think I can do that. Tell the others I'm ok and I'll be back in a couple of days, alright?"

"Sure thing, just give me a call when you get to where you're going, ok? I won't say where you are to the other residents, but your parents will flip if they call and I can't tell them where to reach you. Probably blame me for it too, being the bad influence that I am." Kitsune turned back to the other station where the trains ran to Hinata-sou. She wasn't worried, Naru would return in a few days or weeks as good as new. All she hoped was Keitaro could be convinced to buy some fresh sake in light of the situation. A long evening of fine drunkenness...she could hardly wait!

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Naru got off the train at Yokohama, looking around a bit apprehensively as she wondered what she was going to do next. There were a couple tourist places she could visit, and she could always treat herself to a spa day or a manicure, pedicure and foot massage. But hearing the gulls screech overhead and smelling the salty tinge in the air, she knew the first place she wanted to go was the beach.

Taking a bus down to the dunes, it took her a minute to dump her bag and shoes upon the dry grass and roll up her pants before trotting down the sandy paths to the crashing waves below. The water chilled her bare feet, goose bumps appearing on her legs as she waded along the tide line. Seeing a young lady standing just a bit further out than she, Naru watched as she bent down slightly as if beckoning something towards her.

She was just about her own height, with long, thick dark brown hair that was loosely braided with two antennas that stuck up from the middle of her head. Wearing a white blouse, yellow-orange skirt and vest, Naru probably guessed her to be about her own age somewhere. She was pale and thin, but one thing you couldn't help but notice, male or female, was just how well-endowed she was. Feeling a little jealous, and embarrassed for staring, she was about to turn away when the stranger straightened up, turning to Naru with a bright smile on her face. "Hello there!"

"Er...hello." Naru waved hesitantly, blushing from being caught staring and taking a few steps closer out of politeness. "Sorry, I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Me? Ara! I'm just...eh..."

Naru sweat dropped as the girl suddenly froze as if someone hit the pause button on her. "Hey...you still there...?" The stranger seemed to be about to reply when she fell face-first into the knee-deep water, a small trail of bubbles being the only trace that she'd been there at all.

Panicking, the ronin-girl dove forwards and scrambled around, finding her new acquaintance's arm and quickly dragging her to the surface and the suddenly deserted shore. "Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive, I don't know CPR, please be alive..." Naru continued her babbling, pulling the soaked young woman as far out of the water as she could before laying her on the sand gently and kneeling beside her. "Oh, come on, please be alive..."

"Ara?" The young woman sat up, a slightly startled look on her face as she blinked and glanced around. "Oh my!"

"Are you alright?" gasped Naru as she felt herself heave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you're the girl from earlier!" exclaimed her strange companion, breaking into another bright smile. "I'm Mutsumi Otohime, nice to meet you!"

Naru sweat-dropped, nodding politely though this young woman was confusing her beyond belief. "Very nice to meet you, Otohime-san," she replied. "I'm Naru Narusegawa."

"Please, just call me Mutsumi," giggled the woman happily. "Why are you all wet, Naru-chan?"

"Why?" The Hinata-honey gaped in disbelief. "You fainted, remember? I was walking towards you and the next thing I knew you were under the water!"

"Ara! Mm, how silly of me." Mutsumi smiled all the more. "I have anemic blood so I faint all the time in the strangest places. Thank you for helping me, though! You didn't happen to pick up my watermelon too, did you?"

"Watermelon?" Naru turned back towards the sea, spotting the large fruit lying there washed-up with the surf. "There it is, I'll go and get it."

"Would you? Thank you so much!"

Naru couldn't help but smile at her new friend's constant enthusiasm and unflappable cheer. Picking up the wet watermelon, she carefully carried it back and placed it in the bubbly girl's hands. There you go, safe and sound."

"Thank you! I don't know what I'd do if I lose Tama-chan! Her parents would be very displeased..."

"Tama-chan? You named your watermelons? Why?"

"No, silly, not the watermelon." Mutsumi giggled again, as if it was obvious. "Here, let me show you." She picked up the melon and dropped it over a rock beside them. The green fruit was neatly split in two, a small turtle popping out from inside as if it were an egg with nothing but the rind left over.

"...how the heck...?" Naru stared, smiling weakly when the little shelled creature shuffled towards her and tapped her hand with its flipper, grinning up at her. "Hello there, Tama-chan..."

"Myuh!" it replied sweetly.

"I think she likes you," commented Mutsumi with her ever-present smile.

"Well, I guess I like her too," replied Naru, giving the reptile a tentative pat on the head.

"Oh, you come here now. Have to get those fins flapping or you'll never get to flying at all," scolded Mutsumi kindly as she scooped up the turtle and began to bounce her gently upwards as she flapped her fins.

"Fly?" questioned Naru. "Turtles can't fly, they're not birds..." She trailed off as the small green and yellow turtle suddenly took flight, going around them a couple of times before landing on Mutsumi's head tiredly.

"Myuh!"

"That's alright," the buxom brunette assured the turtle. "You have to exercise those fins a lot before you can make really long flights."

"You can understand what it- I mean, she says?"

"Of course! Can't you?"

"Eh...no."

"Oh...oh well." Mutsumi smiled once again. "Good thing I'm here to translate for you!"

"Myuh! Myuh! Myuh!"

"That's right, Tama-chan, it is lunch time. Are you hungry?"

The turtle nodded. "Myuh!"

"Would you like to join us, Naru-chan?"

The Toudai-failure hesitated, then nodded with a smile. "Sure."

"Good! Come on, there's a good place right over here..."

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

After a good dinner at Beef Bowl, everyone gathered in the main room downstairs to drink, play games and have a generally good time until the early hours of morning. By now Kitsune was fast asleep in one of the side chairs, a few empty bottles spread around her with a dribble of drool escaping her partially open lips. Shinobu sat curled up in the chair across from her, a blanket tucked in around her shoulders as she slept on sweetly. Su was next to Motoko on the couch, fast asleep as well with her arms warped about her as usually snuggled into her side. On the swordswoman's other side was her husband, his head resting in her lap and her hand intertwined with his on his chest.

"Looks like you guys are cozy enough," commented Haruka as she walked into the room, looking tired as she lit a slowly. "Where'd Ami and Austin disappear to?"

"Somewhere upstairs," she replied with a shrug. "Those two keep their own agenda most of the time."

"Yeah, I know. And Naru?"

"Out on a trip. Kitsune says she will return shortly, but I wish she would at least tell us where she is going when she leaves."

"She didn't take it that she failed well?"

"Not from what I understand. That is what worries me."

"That girl will be back, she always is."

"What are you doing up? Did something happen at the Tea Shop?" inquired Motoko quietly, careful not to wake either of the two using her as a human pillow at the moment.

"No, I had to wait until I closed shop to call Koshi and inform him that he passed as well," admitted Haruka with a shrug. "I just now got off the phone. Koshi's dad picked it up, which I didn't realize he was on the dig, and after relating the news to his son began to berate me for a very, very long time."

Motoko frowned. Haruka didn't let anyone talk down on her except Hina-san for the most part. "Um...why?"

"For not coming and seeing him or his wife and kids," she replied with a forced laugh. "It's been at least a decade since I went to that rock of theirs. It's a beautiful little island, and they're very nice people, I just haven't felt the need to go see them. I should've, Chiyo his wife went to the same high school as the rest of us, and was the Captain of the Combative Arts team my freshman year. We used to be very good friends."

"Things change, though," said Motoko, unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah, they do. Anyways, I'm off to sleep seeing as you all look rather settled in for the night." She rose, leaving the samurai woman alone to ponder her own thoughts in peace. And they mainly centered on what in the world that whole thing had been about...

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Naru woke early the next morning, finding herself in a strange room next to a young woman she vaguely recognized through her fuzzy vision. Groping for her glasses, everything came back in a rush as she spotted her student id on the table beside her. She'd failed to get into Toudai. Her, Naru Narusegawa, the top contender, had failed. The others at the Juku were going to laugh when they found out, long and hard as well. She'd been so sure of herself, though. The test hadn't been easy necessarily, but she'd thought she had known exactly what she was doing.

Jumping in surprise when something landed on her shoulder, she sighed when she spotted the green shell and smiled at Tama who waved a flipper back before flapping over to Mutsumi and tapping her in a an inquiring manner on the forehead. The young woman stirred, a warm smile gracing her lips before she even opened her eyes. Naru tried to imagine her new companion with anything but a smile or a puzzled expression and, much to her own surprise, couldn't.

"Good morning, Mutsumi-chan," greeted the young woman kindly when her odd friend sat up and shook the last few vestiges of sleep away with a petite yawn.

"Morning, Naru-chan!" came the perky reply. "Ara...did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks." Once again, Naru was surprised and even unnerved under the moody thoughts from yesterday just how good she felt inside. Pushing aside such thoughts, she managed another smile. "What's your plans for today, Mutsumi-chan?"

"Me? Oh, I don't really know." Her smiled remained fixed in place, its brightness never diminishing a single iota. "Since I failed the Entrance Exam, I was just going to hang around for a few days, until Tama-chan is up for traveling, and head home."

"What?!" Naru paused in surprise. "How can you sit there and say that so calmly, 'I failed the Toudai Exams'. That's a whole years worth of studying wasted, for nothing!"

"Ara, I wouldn't say that," replied Mutsumi slowly, still smiling as she turned to be facing towards Naru. "It was a good experience at least, and each time I get a little further while taking the test. My first time I didn't even make it into the test room, I got so nervous I passed out right in the hallway and woke up in an ambulance outside. While that upset me a little bit at the time, I realized I just couldn't give up that easily."

"Wait, then this wasn't your first time?"

"Nope."

Feeling a little nosy, Naru still asked, "How many times have you failed??"

The young woman counted on her fingers. "One...two...three! Three times."

The new ronin's jaw dropped, disbelief obvious on her face as her companion looked back in all seriousness. Tama-chan was the first to break the elongated silence, myuhing impatiently as she tapped her stomach.

"Ara, are you hungry?" Mutsumi pulled the shelled creature into her lap, petting her head gently. "Just let me get dressed and we'll find some breakfast for you. Are you coming with us, Naru-chan?"

"Uh, sure, I'll come." Feeling at loose ends with the information she'd just absorbed, Naru stiffly began the process of cleaning herself up and getting dressed.

"So where are you from, Naru-chan?" asked Mutsumi inquisitively as she donned her own skirt, blouse and vest, all of which flattered her thin waist and round chest.

Envious of her companion's figure, Naru hedged around the question. "Oh, a small town just a few hours from here. You've probably never heard of it..."

"Is it in the direction of Tokyo?" prodded the cheerful young woman as she secured her hair back in a think braid. "My mother used to travel around in that area and lived in one town for many years on the kindness of an old woman there."

Naru, who was desperately attempting to formulate a reply with her scattered wits, was saved by Tama who flew in circles about them impatiently.

"Myuh! Myuh! Myuuuuh!!"

"You're a hungry little fellow today, aren't you?" scolded Mutsumi gently as he landed on her shoulder again. "Ara! You must've worked up quiet an appetite there."

"Myuh!"

"Yes...are you ready to go, Naru-chan?"

The young woman fixed her glasses on the bridge her nose, unable not to smile in return when faced with such infectious enthusiasm. "Yep, let's go!"

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Keitaro woke to find himself alone on the couch, which was not unusual since Motoko was still in the middle of her Competition season and trained near constantly. Kitsune was still in her chair from last night, but Su and Shinobu were gone as well and as he smelled the delicious aroma that permeated the house from their resident chef's cooking, he had a jolt of inspiration that made him smile. Racing upstairs to change real fast, he plotted his plan.

Motoko had just finished her final kata when the door to the roof opened, revealing Keitaro with a covered tray in hands.

"Morning!" he greeted her brightly, smiling as he set the tray down by the door, straightening up to run a hand through his mussed hair. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, but what are you doing awake?" Her eyes took on a teasing glint, though they also observed the tray. "I did not expect to see you awake before dinner."

"Yeah, well, it's a beautiful day and it's not often I get to share breakfast with my wife alone." He motioned to the tray inquiringly. "Hungry?"

She paused, though her stomachs grumbling belied her hesitation. "Yes," she admitted. "But...what is the occasion?"

"Everyone Take A Break day," he replied, flinging his arms out wide as he did. "It's a holiday I have now instated at Hinata-sou!"

"Take A Break day?" she replied, trying to suppress the smile that rose on her lips and failing. "What is it we're to take a break from?"

"Whatever you want," he replied with a shrug. "I have informed the other residents, or the ones that are awake, that I'm taking a break from being the Manager today. Shinobu is taking a break from cooking for the rest of the day after she finishes breakfast. Haruka is taking a break from the Tea House, but that was already planned, and Austin is going to take a break from being lazy and help Ami there all day today. Su and Sarah promised to take a break from breaking things period, just for today, and I left Kitsune with a note suggesting she take a break from drinking...but I don't think that's gonna happen."

"And now it is my turn to decide what I should take a break from," broke in Motoko gently. "The problem is...I truly cannot afford to take a break."

"I know you haven't had much time to practice the way you've been helping me out around here," replied Keitaro quickly. "And I appreciate it, I really do! But...well, if you won't take off the whole day you'll at least enjoy breakfast with me, right?"

Half expecting her to refuse, he was delighted when she sighed with a nod. "Yes," she said slowly with a smile. "I should be able to afford to take breakfast with you at the very least." Thought it likely never showed to the others, Motoko had missed the quiet moments she had shared with Keitaro before, especially in these last few weeks with everything being so busy, and felt her resolve to practice and train all day slowly begin to crumble under a desire to be with her husband.

"Great! Come on, let's see what I was able scrounge together." They uncovered the tray and began to set out the bowls and dishes, uncovering the misou soup, freshly sliced fruit, and white rice still hot and steaming. Sitting side by side, Keitaro with his back to the wall and Motoko kneeling beside him, they dined together catching the last few seconds of the sunrise in a comfortable silence.

Observing his wife out of the corner of his eye, the young man noted the slight bags under Motoko's eyes and other signs of weariness his wife bore. As well as, for the first time ever, just how much Motoko ate. She was by no means a glutton, but he had a new appreciation for the physical energy she invested in her kendo as she proceeded to go back for seconds and even third helpings of their meal. Where she kept it all with her slim figure, he would never know.

Sipping the last of the soup politely, she noticed his gaze and paused momentarily after wiping her mouth. "Yes, Keitaro-kun?"

Blushing at being caught, her husband spied a drop of soup left on her cheek. "Oh, you missed a spot..." Motioning to his own face, he chuckled when she missed it again with a second wipe and reached over to get it himself. "There."

Quiet seemed to stretch between them as he looked into her eyes, neither one willing to break it as they leaned closer together...

"Keitaro!!!"

"Dorkus!!"

The quiet and mood was shattered by a charging Su and Sarah, bursting onto the roof and tackling their favorite toy who landed in a heap with them on top.

"Morning, Motoko-chan!" called Su as she jumped off Keitaro, leaving him to Sarah who put him in an effective (and painful) grappling pin.

"Good morning," replied Motoko as she rose, allowing the younger girl to cling to her back. "What are you two doing up here?"

"We want Keitaro to come play with us," explained Sarah calmly as she continued to pin down Keitaro despite his muffled cries and complaints.

Quirking her lips a little, Motoko tickled Sarah loose and helped Keitaro stand as well but not before Sarah had sat herself upon his shoulders. "I see."

"It'd be fun if you came too," added their blonde visitor. "You're both so busy all the time like Papa!"

"I think I could afford to spend today with you hooligans," replied Keitaro as Sarah bopped him on the head. "Hey, now..."

"What about you, Motoko-chan?" pressed Su, huggling her about the neck.

"Well, I..." The kendoist winced inwardly at how badly she felt she needed the training, but something about the hopeful looks both young girls and her husband were giving her tugged at the strings of her heart. Giving under the traitorous feeling that there was more to life than the perfection of her art, she smiled and nodded. "I shall come."

"Yeah!"

"Whoopee!!"

"So, what do you two want to do?" asked Keitaro as Sarah slid down to the ground, bending over to gather their breakfast dishes. "Go somewhere? Stay here?"

"Can we go to the park?" asked Su excitedly. "I wanna try out some new stuff!"

"Just so long as there is not even a possibility that it will explode," replied Motoko warningly. "You cannot damage the park property again, or they will ban all Hinata-sou residents permanently as they have threatened."

"They won't," promised Su as she and Sarah took off for her room down below.

"I thought you were going to practice all day," pointed out Keitaro lightly as he put the basket in one hand and took Motoko's with the other.

"Yes, but something more important came up."

"What was that?"

"A chance to make a memory." She smiled, a wry edge to her countenance. "At one time my greatest aspiration was to be listed as the greatest swordswoman ever in my family records. But now..." She trailed off, shrugging ever so slightly. "When I die, that will not matter. Not to the people I lived with, who I shared my time with. My sword, when I leave it behind, cannot perform in the same manner without me here no matter how many times I swing it. But another person can remember me so long as I give them a memory to remember me with."

Keitaro smiled, understanding completely. "Then let's go make a memory."

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Naru fished a few yen out of her purse, Mutsumi and Tama-chan seated at the restaurant table behind her splitting a melon for a mid-morning snack as the new ronin called Kitsune like she'd promised to. Hearing the foxy-lady's cell phone ring over the line, she grinned to herself as a groggy voice answered after awhile.

"'ello?"

"Hi, Kitsune," replied Naru with a chuckle. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, Su and Sarah have been at it for awhile. I'm just lying on the couch watching the races for today. How's the vacation going?"

"Pretty good. I met this really nice young woman who I'm going to walk around with today. She's a ronin too."

"Misery loves company, eh?"

"Well...not quite..." Naru looked back at the pair and got another bright smile. "Anyway, here is the number to the hotel where I'm staying."

"You know, I'm not sure how long you're going to need out there and all, but partying is just not quite the same without you around," put in Kitsune, sounding unusually serious as she did. "Everyone's a little worried about ya here, and I think it'd be a nice gesture if you came back in time for the Toudai ceremony-thingy on Tuesday."

Naru sucked in a deep breath, then nodded. "Alright. When is it?"

"Tuesday. Not that you have to make it to the ceremony itself but having you there that night would be nice. At least to show everyone you're alive and well."

"Yeah, well..." Remembering the number of times her new friend had failed brought a wry chuckle from the young woman. "I've realized my situation is far from the worst. If I'm not there that night, I promise I will be home by the next day, ok?"

"Alright, I'll let them know."

"Try not to drink too much, ok?"

"Yeah, and you take care of yourself. See you soon!"

"Bye."

Naru hung up the phone, going to sit back down with her new friends.

"Have a good talk with your friend?" asked Mutsumi brightly.

"Yeah, just had to get a few details settled came the light reply. "Are you two done?"

"Yep! What would you like to go se now, Naru-chan?"

Naru shrugged. "Whatever you want is fine with me."

"Myuh! Myuuuh!!"

"Really, Tama-chan? Then to the Melon Festival we go!"

Naru sweated, but followed them out into the bustling streets. It was going to be an interesting day, that was for sure.

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Motoko and Keitaro followed the exuberant pair, one carrying a basket with food and the other a blanket for them to sit upon with their hands linked between them. It did not take them long to reach the park, and after they'd set the food and blanket aside in a safe niche, all four headed for the play ground next to them.

"Tag, you're it!" yelled Su as she whacked Sarah on the arm, taking off for the monkey bars a split second later.

"Oh, you asked for it now!" Sarah raced after her, threatening her jokingly.

"I wish I had energy like that again," said Keitaro as he sat himself in a swing, Motoko taking the one next to him. "To be able to run around for hours on end..."

"I think children are the ones found most often living life to the fullest," replied his wife quietly, a note of fondness ringing through it. "They embrace each sunrise as a new beginning and surrender at its setting only when they are too tired to carry on."

"Wow," sighed Keitaro with a smile. "I wish I had a way with words like you."

"But you are very good with words," she replied in surprise. "It is one of the ways you touch so many lives..."

"TAG! You're it!" Keitaro fell forwards out of the swing after Su kicked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!! Why don't you go get Sarah-chan instead?" suggested Keitaro with a wince as he rubbed the lump forming at the base of his skull.

"I can't, no tag backs!" replied Su innocently, not bothering to run. "So now you gotta get Sarah-chan or Motoko-chan!"

Looking at his wife, who have him a look stating that as long a he was in her sight he didn't have a chance, he shrugged and stood. "Alright...better start running, Sarah, here I come!"

"Try and die, dork! Does your head count with things I can't break?"

"Yes, it does!"

"Darn it..."

Su laughed and did a cartwheel as Sarah climbed onto the jungle gym, Keitaro determinedly close on her tail. "Haha! Keitaro's not gonna catch Sarah if he stays slow like that. She's a fast critter!"

"Yes, that she is," agreed Motoko as she rose gracefully, the younger girl immediately clambering onto her back and hugging her tightly around the neck.

"I'm glad you came," she whispered, Motoko able to feel the joy rolling off her in waves and knowing her loss was worth it.

"I am glad I came as well," she replied, reaching up to tweak her cheek gently. Feeling some one tap her arm as Su slid to the ground, she knew immediately it was Keitaro but was a little puzzled when Su stepped back even further, still smiling.

"Tag," said her husband with a teasing smile. "You're it, and no tag backs."

Everything coming together, she laughed. "Su...that wasn't very nice."

"It was the only way to make you it!" she replied with a grin. "Sorry!"

"You'd best get moving then," she informed the two younger girls who took off with a squeal. "Here I come!"

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Naru followed Mutsumi around the city of Yokohama, Tama flying from shoulder to shoulder as she pleased and slowly gaining more strength in her flippers with practice. First had been the Melon Festival, but they hadn't tarried long when Tama-chan had 'declared' the melons to be in poor condition and Mutsumi had agreed whole-heartedly. Whatever the true reason was, Naru was glad, for the moment they left Mutsumi had fainted from the heat and they'd been able to get her in the shade to wait for her to wake more easily than if they'd been in the crowds at the Festival grounds.

Now, after lots of window shopping and another fainting spell, they were coming to a Farmer's Market on the edge of the town near the docks with supposedly the best fruits and vegetables to be found. Admiring the quaint wares sold there along with several delicious looking bins of produce, they were coming towards the far ends of it when Tama flew off suddenly towards the ships.

"Ara? Tama-chan, come back!" Mutsumi immediately went after her, calling her name.

"Mutsumi, wait up!" Naru followed, glasses slipping down her nose and all of their purchases looped over each arm banging against her legs as she tried to keep up. Rounding a corner they'd turned at, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Mutsumi joyfully hugging a young man whose face she couldn't quite see with Tama-chan resting on his head. Turning around to give them a little privacy, she was stopped by Tama myuhing loudly, alerting the other two of her presence.

"Ara, you have to meet my new friend, Ko-kun!" gushed the exuberant young woman as she ran back to Naru and grabbed onto her arm. "She's been very sweet in sharing my vacation with me so I'm not alone!"

Tama myuhed again, a little disgruntled as she landed on her shoulder.

"Silly turtle, you know what I mean," replied Mutsumi gently.

"So, who's this friend?" said the male who was facing their backs, an amused note in his voice than was strangely familiar.

Deciding to bite the bullet, Naru turned around with a polite smile. "Hello, my name is...Koshi?!"

The said young man face-faulted. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me...!"

Completely obviously, to their reactions, Mutsumi plowed on. "Naru-chan, meet my best friend since I was very, very little, Koshi! Ko-kun, this is Naru, my new friend!"

"We've already met," coughed Koshi, taking a step back as a standard precaution. "What are you doing out in Yokohama? You should be back at Hinata with the rest celebrating your passing the test."

"Ara? Naru-chan is from Hinata-sou??"

"How'd you do on it?" interrupted Naru, ignoring both queries.

"I passed, just like you and Keitaro," he replied with a shrug.

"Ara? Silly Ko-kun," giggled Mutsumi. "Naru-chan is a ronin, like me!"

Naru felt her face heat up with shame as Koshi stared back in surprise.

"Oh," he said after a few strained moments of silence. "The freakishly smart and dorky girl didn't make it? Never say that one coming, I bet..."

**_smack_**

"Insensitive jerk!" yelled Naru angrily.

Koshi frowned, touching the red mark on his face. "Hey now, that really wasn't necessary...I was just stating the facts!"

"There's a like nicer ways of putting it," she growled back. "Baka!"

"Gees, don't have a cow..."

"Ara, it's so nice that you two get along so well!" put in Mutsumi, clapping her hands as she did. "Come have dinner with us, Ko-kun, it'll be like old times!"

Glancing at his watch, the young man shook his head. "Fraid not, Mutsumi-chan. I have to finish loading some supplies for Uncle and get back over to the island soon."

"Ara, did he make another discovery?"

"Yep, biggest one yet. We might have to rewrite Japanese history if he can prove its all real."

"He should go visit Ma and Papa some day when the work is light," said Mutsumi decisively. "Everyone loves it when he comes!"

"I'll be sure to pass on the message," Koshi assured her with a smile. "I have to go, but I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Alright, take care, Ko-kun!"

"You too, Mutsumi-chan! And safe travels for both of you back home!"

"He's such a nice guy," commented Mutsumi as she spotted a melon stand near by, immediately heading towards it and dragging Naru along. "Ara, let's go over here! Don't you think so, Naru-chan? And handsome too."

"Yeah," replied Naru through a clenched jaw, feeling her stomach fold itself in knots for some reason. "A real charmer..."

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Keitaro lay collapsed on the picnic blanket, Motoko serving a starving Sarah and Su their sandwiches and vegetables while he gained his second wind. They'd chased each other around the park for the better part of three hours in their game, and the Manager was more than glad for the break. The two blonde kids were a little winded, but he had a feeling that once they'd eaten and rested they'd be ready to go again. Envious of his wife, who appeared no more tired than if she'd gone on a long walk he watched her quietly as she took care of their two charges before turning to him.

"Tired?" she asked, a teasing sparkle in her eyes as she poured him some water and set a sandwich for him on a napkin.

"No, absolutely not," he replied with a grin, still breathing heavily. "I could probably...take on the world...if I had to."

"Relax and try to breathe more from your stomach than your chest," she advised him calmly, pulling out a sandwich for herself and biting into it neatly. "When you breathe shallowly, the only thing you gain is a racing heart, a dizzy head, and wasted energy."

Following her advice, Keitaro was surprised at how much more quickly he felt himself recover. Sitting up, he reached for his cup and drained it, quenching the thirst he'd worked up with all that running. "Aah, that is better. What's for lunch?"

"Egg salad sandwiches," replied his wife. "Carrots, celery, and dip."

"Sounds excellent!"

"Hey, dork, when is the initiation ceremony?" asked Sarah as she finished her sandwich, gulping the last of her water noisily.

"Ceremony for what?" replied Keitaro in confusion.

"For making it into Toudai, stupid!" she replied, smacking herself in the forehead. "Doh! It's a wonder you did, acting like that. Papa was asking so he and Koshi would make it back in time."

"Next Tuesday, sometime in the morning," he stated firmly. "So they should probably come in early that morning or the night before."

"Alright, I'll tell him."

"Excited?" inquired Motoko as Su and Sarah ran off again, this time with some mysterious package Su had carried all the way from the Inn.

"Very," he replied. "And nervous. I've never been up in front of that many people before in my life."

"Yes, but they will not be there to judge or test you," she reminded him. "But to congratulate you for already passing the tests set before you."

"I never thought about it that way," he admitted as he wiped his mouth, tossing his empty napkin and cup in with the rest of the trash. "You know, I-"

"SUCCESS!!"

The couple looked over to see Su zooming around holding onto what looked like a pair of bike handlebars attached to mini helicopter propellers.

Sweating, the Manager lay back, wondering why his residents couldn't be normal.

"You were saying?" asking Motoko, seating with her back to the tree beside him.

"Nothing," he replied with a chuckle as Su flew overhead, her legs flapping in the breeze. "Nothing at all."

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Naru sat with Mutsumi and Tama-chan, eating the fine spread set before them provided by the hotel they were staying at for a small fee. Mutsumi chatted away merrily about the many things they'd seen that day to Naru and Tama, who agreed or replied enthusiastically. However, the conversation came to a screeching halt with one single, innocent question.

"Tell me, Naru-chan," inquired Mutsumi. "What do you think of Ko-kun?

Pausing with her chopsticks halfway to her mouth, the new ronin stared back in surprise. "Well, I..." Trailing off, she set the utensils down. "Why do you ask?"

"Ara, I was just wondering what sort of friends you are," replied Mutsumi, still smiling innocently. "He's such a nice guy and I was so happy when we saw him today!"

Naru frowned, studying her hands. "Well, we're not exactly friends..."

Mutsumi gasped. "You mean you're his lover?!"

"What??! NO!!" Naru sat back down from having jumped up. "I mean no, no we'd never be together like that. He's just my manager's boss's nephew."

"So you don't really know him?" went on Mutsumi, seeming to relax as she did. "That's too bad, he's really a sweet heart when he wants to be."

Naru rolled her eyes, instances from their first meeting and then the train ride coming to mind. "I'm sure..."

"Ara...if you don't know him very well, why do you care what he thinks?"

"Who said I care what he thinks?"

"You avoided answering his questions until you knew whether or not he passed," pointed out Mutsumi with shocking clarity.

Naru face-faulted, wondering if the young woman's childishness was only a front. "Yeah, well..."

"You are a very silly girl sometimes, Naru-chan," stated Mutsumi, effectively changing the topic again in a way that made one wonder just who this strange girl was. "So full of opposites sometimes. Do you know when you must be home?"

"I promised Wednesday at the latest," she admitted. "But I could go earlier."

"Ara, that's perfect!" replied Mutsumi brightly. "Tama-chan and I must take our train back to a port on Tuesday to catch our boat. You should travel with us!"

"Oh, I dunno..." Naru shrugged uncertainly. "I may stay one more day..."

"But you mustn't! It's not safe for young women to wander about by themselves, even though I'm sure you're capable of taking care of yourself, Naru-chan." Mutsumi leaned forwards, touching Naru's arm gently and completely unaware of the irony there.

_Says she who travels alone_ thought Naru to herself, though she nodded. "Alright."

"Wonderful! Ara...you live at Hinata-sou, right?"

Naru nodded. "Yep, I've lived there for a few years now. Why?"

"Tell me about it," coaxed the young woman with a dreamy smile. "My mother used to tell me tales of the wondrous things that happen there, and I dream of living there myself someday. What's it like?"

"Ok, I think I can do that." The young woman paused to collect her thoughts before she began. "Well, first of all, the main building is absolutely huge, with this long, wide stair case leading up to it from the street like steps up into heaven..."

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

The days passed again, Time running its course before Tuesday morning was upon them and all that it brought with it.

Keitaro rushed about, more nervous than he'd ever been before, even while taking the test, in his life. Gulping down his coffee and trying to flatten his unruly hair, the ex-ronin stopped moving when a gentle set of hands pushed his own away from his face.

"You are only making it worse," his wife informed him teasingly as she straightened his tie and smoothed his collar and hair herself.

"Thanks," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You guys are coming, right?"

"We will be there," she promised with a nod. "Now go, before you are late."

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am. See you there!" She waved as he disappeared down the steps, watching even after he was gone from sight.

"So, he's finally reached his dreams, hm?" commented Haruka as she appeared behind Motoko, the usual halo of smoke about her head without her apron for once.

"Yes, he has," replied Motoko, a touch of affection present in her voice. "It was an arduous battle, but he has bested his opponent in a way that all should be proud."

"You'd have said you were proud of him even if he'd failed," snorted Haruka, though there was a hint of approval in her voice. "Speaking of which...has Naru called?"

"She did, I believe she spoke with Kitsune," came the simple reply. "She plans to return soon. If not today, then sometime later this week, so Kitsune said."

"And she found someone to travel with her?"

"Yes, a ronin much like herself from what I was told."

"Well, don't you ladies look lovely today!"

_**thwap**_

Haruka put her fan away as the well-thwaped Seta chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Good morning, Seta-san," said Motoko politely, quite used to the pairs antics by now. Seeing the his kid close on their heals, she added. "And good morning to you too."

"Hey, I guess the loser finally made it in," said Sarah, looking a little pissed.

"Sarah-chan! Hiyas, you came!" Su launched herself from the house, dressed in a yellow sundress with red flowers on it.

"Yeah."

"Somethin' the matter?" asked Su quizzically when her companion didn't reply.

"He passed the test," replied Sarah sourly. "So...he's not really an idiot. Which means I can't really call him that anymore."

"So? That just means you'll have to think of new nicknames for him," replied Su with a devious grin. "Like monkey butt or even turtle head."

Motoko, who'd been listening in amusement, when white. "No, Su-chan," she cut in, her voice barely under control. "Do not call him...that."

"Why, I kinda like 'turtle head'," replied Sarah, a wicked grin on her face. "He kinda resembles one, the way he goes around, hiding his head so he don't offend folks..."

"Seta, take these two ahead and get the tickets for the train," ordered Haruka suddenly, practically shoving the confused trio down the first few steps as they obeyed. "You gonna be alright, or do you need to go destroy something in the back," she added aside to her niece, who was gripping the handle of her sword.

"I will be fine," came the faint reply. "It is not their fault, they are just children."

"The kitchen's clean, and the roast is set to go!" called Shinobu as she came scuttling outside. "Sorry to keep you all...where is everyone?"

"Keitaro had to leave, and Sarah, Seta, and Su just went ahead to buy the tickets," replied Haruka. "You're not late, we're still waiting on one-"

A loud, desperate, "NOOOO!!" cut off the rest of Haruka's statement, all of them peering back inside to see a broken Kitsune lying on the couch already reaching for a fresh bottle of sake left out. "Ahh...that's my whole month's rent...he was a sure win!"

"Come on, get up," said Haruka gruffly as she pulled the bottle out of reach. "You said you'd go, and so you are. Besides, the sake is for the party afterwards."

"And I can have it when we get back? For no charge?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm coming..."

"Be sure to replace Kitsune's hoard after she gets a little tipsy with ginger ale again," murmured Motoko as they started down the front stairs.

"Auu, you don't think she's going to be that bad, do you?"

"If you wish to let her go and find out, I will not be the one mopping up the mess in the morning," coughed Motoko quietly, Shinobu's eyes widening considerably.

"Ok, just let me know when."

"It shall be done."

It was not long before they caught up the rest and boarded the train, heading towards Toudai and Keitaro's dream come true.

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Naru sat silently on the train, Mutsumi beside her and as bubbly as ever as she watched the country side pass by through the window across from them.

"Don't you love the spring?" she sighed as Tama, who was sitting between them, myuhed in agreement. "It's so pretty with all the flowers, and it's when you start planning seeds for the melons! I hope my family remembers to plant enough to feed all of us this year, we ran out after Christmas two years ago and it was just awful!"

"I bet." Her answering was terse, and her companion glanced over in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Naru-chan?"

"No, everything is fine." Her voice sounded dead even to herself.

The Okinawan made and amused face at the obviously fake smile she got in reply. "Well, should there be a problem, I'm here to listen," she giggled.

After fiddling with her glasses for a few minutes and looking down to see Tama staring up at her expectantly, Naru sighed in defeat. "I'm afraid of the welcome I might get back at Hinata," she admitted quietly. "Its not that they wouldn't let me live there anymore, or refuse to be my friends, it's just... I mean Koshi and Keitaro got in, and I didn't, which wasn't supposed to happen. If they gloat over it, I'll be pissed but all I'd have to do then is smack them and they're too nice to do that anyways. If they pitied me and tried to help I think I'll kill myself... And what if they just ignore it and treat it like it doesn't even matter that I was gone?"

"You said you didn't want their pity," pointed out Mutsumi, sounding unusually wise. "And you don't want their help or them to ignore you...what do you want?"

"Wish I know..."

Mutsumi looked at her, smiling. "I know what I want."

Naru met her eyes, curious. "What's that?"

"To get into Toudai and find my true love!" The smile upon the Okinawan's face was bright enough to have lit the whole train and then some.

"Well, that's good that you know what you want," replied Naru flatly. "I'm glad."

"I know you're not pleased with how you did, but if you fail you should try again," reasoned Mutsumi with a shrug. "It's not until you quit trying that you truly fail."

The conductor's voice came on overhead, Mutsumi standing as it was her station.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," she said cheerfully. "But I know we'll be meeting up again soon!"

"Take care, and have a safe trip home!" replied Naru, giving Tama a fond pat on the head before she flew after Mutsumi. Waving, she watched the odd pair disappear into the crowds with a sigh. Now she was alone, which is what she'd originally wanted during this trip, and now that she was...she wanted someone with her again. Deciding to get back to the Inn as quickly as possible, no matter what the consequences of having failed the test may be, she settled back into her seat for the rest of the ride. She couldn't wait to get back home.

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

A dark force stirred restlessly.

"Patience, friend."

Calm and soothing was the voice, and so the darkness was still. Yet it trembled deep with in with a righteous anger.

"Yes, yes...you have been denied your fill. But I still require your cooperation."

Crooning, coaxing. Again, the darkness went still, this time with the air of an attentive listener.

"Very good, my dearest. I need you to use your cunning this time. And your power."

The darkness stirred, but in a query this time.

"Yes, you will have time. Now listen, love, for you know that I of any love you best. Here is what we must do..."

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Keitaro fidgeted nervously the whole time to Toudai, adjusting his tie or his cuffs again and again until he stepped onto the platform of his destination. Getting a friendly clap on the shoulder, he looked up to see Koshi standing beside him in a suit and tie.

"Hey, Keitaro! Congratulations."

"Yeah, same to you," replied the jumpy young man with a quick nod. "How's the work going with your Uncle?"

"Great, I think he's made his biggest discovery yet," he said in an easy manner. "C'mon, let's get ourselves over to the campus before they decide to start without us, k?"

Keitaro chuckled nervously, keeping up with his quick strides along the crowded side walks. "Yeah, that might be a good thing to do."

Talking in a friendly manner, they reached the campus before they knew it, walking through the archway at the front entrance side by side.

"By my name I have to go over by the entrance to the left," commented Koshi as he read the signs with directions for new students.

"Do you see the ones for me?" inquired Keitaro before he spotted it himself. "Oh, never mind, I'm over by the monument with the construction work. Coming to dinner?"

"Afterwards? Heck yeah. Uncle said Shinobu had a special dinner planned, and after weeks of ramen noodles I wouldn't miss it for the world. See ya then!"

"Sure thing!" Keitaro waved one last time before facing his destination and walking towards the students milling about by that spot confidently.

Pausing at the foot of the monument, he read over the name plate before looking upwards at the four gargantuan gargoyles that sat on its upper most ledges like guardians facing each cardinal direction. Staring at the one directly above him in particular, he paused when its eyes seemed to gleam a soulless black. Almost convincing himself it was just a trick of the light, he narrowed his gaze further and was about to look away when its twisted maw transformed into a sneering leer and there was a loud **_crack_** in the background. Not realizing what was happening right away, it suddenly clicked that the giant statue was rapidly closing in on him from above. Flinging himself out of the way, Keitaro didn't even have time to yell out a warning for there was a sharp pain at the back of his head and then everything went black.

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

The darkness pulsed weakly.

"Oh yes, love, I know...but you have done well indeed. Just rest now, rest until I call for you again."

Again it stirred in compliance.

"As promised, your time will soon come. Grow strong, love, for your hour approaches when you shall strike..."

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Naru found the lights at the Inn shinning in a warm fashion when she arrived at the bottom of the steps. However, as she climbed those steps it was not the sounds of a joyous celebration, but of the TV and the occasional word of conversation that reached her ears. Wondering if it was Wednesday and she'd just lost track of time, she knocked on the front door was in for another surprise.

"Koshi!" she said. "Wait, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the dig??"

"Hey, nice to see you too," he replied wryly. "The ceremony was today, and so I stayed for dinner, but due to a change in plans I'll be here even longer than that. See-"

"Naru-chan?" Ami appeared in the doorway, shooing Koshi to the side as she did. "Come on it, we've missed you!"

"What's going on?" asked Naru as she removed her shoes and hat, seeing Su, Shinobu, and Sarah curled up on the couch watching TV quietly. "What about the party?"

"That's what I was going to tell you," explained Koshi quietly. "There was an accident, and Keitaro, well..."

"He's not dead, is he?" inquired Naru with a frown.

"No, just hospitalized," replied Ami. "Let's take this into the kitchen, alright? Austin's reheating leftovers from lunch, and you're probably famished."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Kitsune's in her room, and Haruka's going to the hospital."

"Have a seat," said Ami as they gathered around the table, setting cups out for everyone and a fresh pot of tea. "Alright, so here's what we know for sure..."

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Haruka walked into the hospital room to find her nephew still out cold in his bed and Motoko beside him holding his hand with her eyes closed. She stirred as the familiar presence entered the room, though. "Haruka-san...?"

"I brought you something to keep you busy," replied the elder woman as she dropped a beat-up leather bound book and a pen in her lap. "You used to be really good, and I always thought it'd be a good idea if you started it up again."

"You know about my writings?" came the surprised reply.

"Hina-san read them," admitted Haruka as she pulled up a chair beside her niece. "And then would tell me about them, sometimes quoting entire passages in that uncanny way of hers."

"They were always hidden or locked away," said the young woman uncertainly. "I never knew Hina-san went through my personal possessions..."

"Yeah, well, it's her weird way of figuring out what goes on in you girls heads."

"Do you try to do that?"

"Figure you out? Hell no." Haruka gave a bark of a laugh. "I can't figure out myself have the time, so I don't think I'll try picking any of you apart. You gonna stay?"

"At least until he wakes up. I...they are not sure if he will remember what happened." Motoko frowned. "It is best to have a person he trusts here when he wakes."

"Hungry? You've been here without food since after breakfast."

"No thank you, the nurse brought me a bagel awhile ago."

"Then I'll be heading home. There are clothes over there in the bag by the door for both of you and call when he wakes or he can come home, alright?"

"Of course."

"See you later, then."

Motoko nodded, watching as her elder rose and walked out the door into the darkening night. "Good night, oba-san." She leaned back, one hand running over the leather journal almost tenderly as she picked it up carefully. She could tell you its contents without looking, for it was the only one of her stories that she never finished.

A bet. That had been how it started. A bet with Kitsune that she could write a love plot in one of her stories with ease. Her pride had blinded her to the fact that she was likely the least-learned people when it came to love, and as such she had never written again after attempting this...monstrosity. Still, perhaps it was long since time for her to take up her pen and try once more...

Turning to a blank page, she spread it flat before beginning to write with words that flowed from within just as they had a few years ago. Hours passed unnoticed as she became absorbed in her document, and it wasn't until sometime around midnight that she stopped as she fell asleep bending over the leather bound book.

Dawn came, and as light began to filter into the room falling over Keitaro's eyes he stirred. Blinking unsteadily, the ex-ronin lay there in a state of disorientation until his eyes fell on his broken leg suspended in the air and it all came back in a rush.

_The eyes...the smirk...and then...!_

Trying to move as quietly as possible, his attempt to reach the glass of water on the bedside table to slake his raging thirst fell short and the resulting shock of pain from jerking his leg was enough to bring black spots to his vision.

"Ah! Oh, ow, gees...this is not good..."

"Keitaro-kun?" His wife reached over him, putting the glass in his hands as she woke quickly. "You finally woke up. Are you alright?"

"Just...sore. How long have I been out?" The water was nearly gone by now, and Motoko refilled the glass accordingly.

"Since yesterday morning and through the night."

"All the way through the night...?" Keitaro shook his head, amazed. "Wow, and you stayed here the whole time?"

"Yes, of course," she replied steadily. "I have been here since we got the call that you were stable and could be visited. The ambulance was just taking you away when we arrived, and we followed to the hospital. You were not the only one injured, only the one who sustained the most injury."

"Thank you for staying," he said sincerely as he took her hand in his own and squeezed it gently. "Have they said when I might go home?"

"The doctor said it depend upon your condition when you woke," she explained. "And he will be here to check on you this morning. From what I can see, your usual abilities have come through..." She reached over to gently run a hand along the back of his head, both the gash and the bump gone. "All that leaves is your leg, which can heal at home just as well as it would here. You should be home today."

"There are ways to speed heal bones, right?"

"Yes, but I do not know the technique," replied his wife hesitantly. "And that would call for a visit home to my family..."

"And that would not be a good idea," finished Keitaro with an understanding nod. "That's fine, it'll just have to heal the old fashioned way. With time."

"Good morning, you two," said a familiar voice from the door, both turning to see Dr. Nori standing there with a clipboard. "Haruka requested her nephew be switched to my care due to 'familial issues', and so I am here."

"Because you would not question anomalies in the usual healing patterns," guessed Motoko with a smile. "That was a wise choice."

"So I said, as well." The doctor nodded briefly. "Now, let's get you checked over so you can get home. How's that sound?"

Keitaro smiled. "That sounds great."

"Good. Now, give me your hand and we'll start with your pulse..."

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

"Master?"

The servant appears before his overload, kneeling in respect.

"What news do you bring me?"

"Good news, Master."

The Master laughs.

"That he is dead?"

"No, Master. That he lives, with proof that his plan works. At least at the moment."

"How so...?"

"The demon is in place, with the occupants completely unaware of it. Soon his plan will come together, for the final piece is about to fall in place."

"Is he sure it will work?"

"In his own words 'as sure as any of the others were' when speaking with a colleague."

"Very well...continue to watch him. And if it fails, it still costs him his life."

"As you wish, Master..."

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Keitaro was soon home again and, on doctor's orders, assigned bed rest for a week before he was allowed on his feet again. The time passed quickly, though, and before they knew it he was up hobbling about taking over his job as Manager once more. The weather was nice, and everyone was in a generally good mood. Sarah was still living among them with the absence of her Papa and Koshi on the dig, but even she was behaving and not jumping on Keitaro so his leg could heal faster. (In her words: A fixed toy is better than a broken toy, so I can wait.) Ami and Austin were in and out as they pleased, no one questioning their presence or absence anymore as it may be. Naru, after a short break, began to study again with renewed vigor to score even higher on the practice tests and, of course, get into Toudai a year from then. Motoko, going between her kendo practice and writing in what little free time she had, was unfortunately not seen much after Keitaro was up and walking again, but summer was soon and things would slow down then. Kitsune, of course, was drinking, betting, and working some job none of others ever saw her do actual work for as always, and life just went on for her.

Keitaro and Motoko had talked a great deal over the incident surrounding the fall of the gargoyle off the top of the monument, but even visiting the sight of the accident and studying the evidence for themselves revealed nothing. Having at first connected it with the sword, Motoko had gone through the trouble of inspecting it personally one fine day. She'd even fully drawn it, finding it to be heavier than the blade she used now, and rather exquisitely made and beautifully preserved, but past that it was nothing but an ordinary blade in her vision. With no further reason to be suspicious of it, it had remained on Keitaro's office wall as before.

Yes, besides Keitaro's broken leg and the fact that things were picking up school wise with the end of the spring semester in sight, everything was fine until one lovely spring day...

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

The darkness pulsed eagerly.

"Yes, love, yes, soon."

It stirred, almost like a dog chasing its tail.

"Yes, be joyful love, for soon you shall be free! You have been very good for me, and deserve the chance you shall be given."

It stilled, content. The darkness waited for its Masters call as he had commanded.

"That is it, love, soon...just be patient a few days further...and it will end."

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Keitaro hobbled up the steps to the Inn with a book bag of needed groceries on his back, an unusually happy smile on his face as he took a deep breath of the early summer breeze. Coming to the top, he slowed down as he saw Motoko hurrying towards him, opening his arms wide to give her a hug.

"Motoko-chan! Hey...is, something wrong?"

She held him close around the neck, whispering in his ear and he felt the hands on his shoulders shaking. "Keitaro. My sister is here."

"Wait, what?!" Keitaro pulled her back, looking her right in the eye as she stared back with a hint of real fear in her eyes. "Here? Now? As in inside as we speak?!"

Her tiny nod and wide eyes were nearly enough to make him grab her hand and run away as quickly as possible. However, when it was said and done, that would accomplish nothing other than ticking off her sister as Tsuruko could probably track them anywhere. Gathering all his courage, he formed it into what he hoped was a will of steel and put his free arm firmly about his wife's waist.

"We'd best go greet her, right?" he said, giving her a reassuring nod.

"Keitaro, we have not, you know..." She trailed off, meeting his eyes briefly with a blush. "If she finds out, she will most likely attack you, and in your condition..."

"Everything will be fine," he murmured quietly as he reached for the door, giving her a quick kiss as he did. "What's she going to do, make us prove it? Let's just go see what she wants and play it from there, ok?"

"Yes, you are right," she sighed, giving him a weak smile as she helped him in.

Everyone was seated in the main room when they entered, Shinobu politely serving tea to everyone with Tsuruko on one of the couch and Kitsune at the other. Haruka leaned on the back of the chair Naru sat in, Sarah and Su seated at her feet looking a little puzzled as to why they had to be there. Ami and Austin had claimed the loveseat between the chairs and the couch, talking quietly in English between themselves.

"Ah, there you two are," said Tsuruko warmly when she spotted them, standing to bow as Keitaro and Motoko did the same. "You are looking well for one who was so recently so grievously injured, brother in law."

"Thank you," replied Keitaro, flushing slightly as he thumped along around the chairs and took his favorite overstuffed one nearest to the couch. Motoko followed and perched herself on the arm beside him, their hands still clasped between them for looks as much as for their mutual comfort. "You look good too. What brings you to our home?"

"Does one truly need a reason to visit ones family?" said Tsuruko with an air of innocence. "So tell me, Keitaro, is my sister performing well for you or shall some additional lessons be required to satisfy you? There are some Aoyama techniques I am sure she could master and then utilize rather quickly..."

Kitsune choked on her sake in surprise, Keitaro going stiff as a board as Haruka's eye twitched and Shinobu face faulted and went swirly-eyed in shock. Motoko and Naru turned the same bright tomato red, and Sarah and Su just sat there in confusion. Ami and Austin were shocked speechless.

"Perform what?" asked the young American. "Her chores?"

"Sister!" cried Motoko sharply, partially in embarrassment and the rest in anger. "Such a topic is not appropriate in our present company!"

Tsuruko glanced at her shocked audience, Shinobu in particular, and giggled audaciously. "Oh, the poor dear...well, she would have had to learn of the birds and the bees sometime."

"If you would excuse me," coughed Haruka as she rose, grabbing Shinobu by the collar and dragging her into the kitchen. "Su, Sarah, go play somewhere else." The pair ran off quickly, more interested in Su's latest invention than this conversation. "Ami, Austin, you should probably go get back to work. Naru, Kitsune, if you'd come with me."

"What?!" protested Kitsune, a large smirk on her face. "This is just getting good!"

"I said NOW Kitsune."

The foxy lady sighed, languidly hoisting herself from the sofa. "Alright, don't get your panties in a twist..."

"That was rather convenient, wasn't it?" chuckled Tsuruko as she picked up her tea, sipping it calmly. Motoko and Keitaro traded nervous looks, though his wife's was only noticeable in the tightness of her mouth and pale skin.

"I see you finally replaced your blade," commented their visitor lightly, her hosts relieved at the change in topic. "Is it worthy of a warrior of your caliber?"

"It is worthier of even Masters greater than I," replied Motoko firmly, drawing it partially from its sheath and offering the handle to her sister. "Try it for yourself."

"Very well." Tsuruko took of it firmly in hand and unsheathed it completely, scrutinizing the blade itself before giving it a few experimental swings. Finding it greatly to her liking indeed, she looked over it once more before handing it back with an approving nod. "A worthy blade indeed. How did you come across it?"

"It was a gift, from my husband," came the simple reply.

The smile on Tsuruko's face grew slightly. "Was it now? I see you also wear a right were there was none present at your wedding. Another gift of his, I presume?"

"Yes, it was. He is very kind and generous in his attentions."

That same smile suddenly grew a sly edge, as if it had been offered the opening of a lifetime. "And does this trait of his also extend to his bedtime activities?" Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "It would be an unforgivable insult if he lacked in even place...."

"Of course," replied her traitorous tongue quickly before she could stop herself. "How could you think otherwise, sister? He is quite manly when he wishes to be."

Tsuruko absorbed that with a raised brow as Keitaro looked up at his wife, giving her a confused look when he thought their visitor wasn't looking as she looked back sheepishly. "Then you have completed your duties and completed them well?" she asked them in a point-blank fashion, pinning them there with her piercing gaze.

"Yes," said Keitaro far more steadily than he thought possible, looking her straight in the eye as if the will of steel he'd tried to form was suddenly appearing.

"Wonderful!" sighed Tsuruko, becoming light and pleasant once more. "I am sure that in light of your growing affections, and so I may have proof to carry back to the elders you would not mind sharing a kiss for me?"

Keitaro relaxed inside with relief. A kiss? That was very easily managed. Leaning over without replying, he caught his wife's elbow and tugged her down to where he was sitting. Her silky, raven hair brushed against his face tantalizingly, her lips eagerly meeting as they'd hardly had two waking minutes together in what seemed like months. Breaking apart when they recalled that they still had an audience, Keitaro cleared his throat as Tsuruko regarded them in amusement, both young people blushing a little.

"I hope you will think it a breach in manners if I request to stay for the night," she commented, her scarily impenetrable smiling mask back in place.

"No, we should have offered, please excuse our own lapse," replied Motoko swiftly as she rose from her seat. "Stay and enjoy your tea while I prepare a room."

"Wait up and let me help you," said Keitaro as he struggled to his feet, settling a crutch on his left side. "I moved the extra sheets and blankets when reorganizing things."

The pair disappeared down the hall, their visitor's eyes following them even after they could no longer be seen.

"So."

Tsuruko glanced back at Kitsune, who was settling herself into the chair next to the one Motoko and Keitaro had just vacated. Setting a full bottle of warmed sake on the table between them, she produced two cups and set those down as well.

"Care for a drink?" offered the foxy lady, pouring herself one.

"Yes, please," came the friendly reply. Kitsune did so, knowing behind that easy, open smile she was being watched like a hawk and acted accordingly. Working with Tsuruko had its risks, but if she played her cards right, the rewards were well worth it.

"Are you staying long?" inquired Kitsune, sticking to conversational topics and letting her 'opponent' make the first move.

"Only for the night," replied the elder samurai woman. Without breaking her façade, she went one. "I believe I shall not require your services, wily Kitsune."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I promised not to buy information any longer last time I was here, and I do keep my word. However..." Kitsune's ears perked up at that last word, something about it firmly catching her attention. "Should you wish to make a trade with a 'friend' of mine, she's willing to give you a nice box set of fine sake if you will fill out this survey."

A heavy packet of paper was left on the living room table, Tsuruko rising and leaving the room after its appearance. She had scarcely stepped outside for a breath of fresh air, though, when Haruka was beside her smoking as usual.

"I don't know what you're up to," commented the Urashima elder in a flat manner. "But you need to knock it off."

"It is Aoyama family business," replied Tsuruko in a friendly manner. "Nothing more, 'Ruka-chan. Do not concern yourself with it."

"They are not just Aoyama's, 'Ruko-chan," came the growled reply. "Urashima's have a vested interest there as well. Hina-san left specific orders for those two, and I'm sure you know what those are."

"The balance won't be disturbed, merely...pushed towards the desired end," came the cold reply. "As said before, it is nothing for you to concern yourself with."

"I am not the one that will be answering to Hina, then."

Turning, the Urashima woman walked back to her tea house with Tsuruko watching her every step of the way. They had never gotten along before, and it appeared this family joining had changed nothing. They respected each other, and that was it. Smirking, she headed back inside. Now she must get to work.

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Kitsune locked herself in her bedroom with the packet of paper, flipping through the first few pages and finding the usual questions of her age, race, gender and drinking habits that most drinking surveys entailed. A middle section that certainly didn't match the original patterns of the questions before it caught her attention, though, and it was there that she began to seriously answer the questions rather than slapping down the first thing that came to mind. From what she could see it ran from there to the end, and thus marked the section that probably be removed before given back to the survey giver.

Pulling over an open bottle beside her bed, she sipped it lightly as she carefully turned over the questions in her mind.

**Are there any couples living within your residents not including yourself?**

_Yes._ Kitsune checked the appropriate box.

**Are any of those couples married?**

_Yes._ Again, a no-brainer. She checked it and moved on.

**Was that marriage arranged or self-chosen?**

_Arranged._ Kitsune smirked. She was getting sake for this? It was easy as hell!

**If arranged, do they seem comfortable together?**

_Yes ._Comfortable enough to share a bed every night...

**How intimate are they together?**

Here Kitsune paused. This brought to mind the questions she'd continued to ask from the first time Ami had suggested it all those times ago. Yes, she knew they'd gotten close to having sex but she wasn't sure if they'd ever gone all the way. After wasting the next few questions after the first set on that particular topic, she'd instead branched off into details with which to embarrass the couple with later on. It had been awhile since she'd asked, but...she settled for halfway. _Somewhat._

**Are they intimate in public?**

_Occasionally._ She'd caught them when they thought no one was looking a few times before, kisses good bye, a hug that was more than a warm greeting. But it wasn't anything hot and heavy, not what she considered as such anyways.

**Are they known for any heavy sexual activity?**

_Not really._ Try no sexual activity at all. Considering the two hadn't had five minutes together in public and alone for something close to months, she doubted they'd had much time in private either. Yeah, she'd managed to wriggle the few times they'd had together out of the samurai girl, and though she thought the one at New Years was absolutely hilarious, it certainly didn't take place every night. And that which had happened was barely counted as sexual activity. Adding in the margin the odds that both were still virgins and the fact that one (since she'd sneaked a peak at the journal when she noticed Motoko writing in it again) wrote more sexual actions that she actual physically completed, she went on.

**Is there any chance the female of the marriage would be expecting?**

_Hell no._ That one was easy enough. Motoko? Be pregnant? No way that was happening in the next few years. In fact, if it did she'd give up sake and she added that in the comments section.

Closing it after making sure she'd answered the first half as well, though certainly not half as seriously as the last, Kitsune rose gracefully and slipped out into the hall. Tsuruko's room was right down from her own, and it was under her door that she slipped the thick packet before rejoining the rest. Her duty was done, all she had to do now was wait and watch the show that was about to start.

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Keitaro fixed dinner that night, Motoko assisting him as the other residents entertained her sister in the main room. Haruka was no where to be seen, and Ami and Austin had excused themselves for the evening, so there were only eight setting at the table and it felt a little empty after being stuffed in at the table together for so long.

"She's planning something," Motoko murmured quietly while settling out the last few chopsticks, trading looks with Keitaro as he sliced and skinned vegetables by the skin.

"Well, we'll face it together whatever she cooks up," he replied firmly, giving her a reassuring nod. "Would you taking the rice off for me? It's a little bit of a stretch..." He trailed off apologetically, his wife complying immediately in understanding. "You know Tsuruko better than I do, what do you think she's planning?"

"You can never tell," she admitted in a low voice. "She is unpredictable."

"She has to have some sort of pattern that she starts with, though," pointed out Keitaro. "What, based on past experiences, might she do?"

"She is likely using her cunning to lure us to place where she wishes us to be."

"A trap?" Keitaro paled.

"Perhaps." Motoko frowned. "Especially if she detects our foul play..."

"She's can't demand things from us, can she?"

"She is my elder, and holds a great deal of influence over the council," she murmured with a note of fear in her voice. "And that does not even include the fact that she will beat me in any physical battle. I am afraid that, indeed, she can."

Dinner itself was a loud affair, most everyone present used to Tsuruko showing up at odd intervals enough not to be bothered. Su and Sarah were arguing over some cliff hanger in a cartoon they watched, and Shinobu sat between them trying desperately to calm them down before it came to throwing food. Naru and Kitsune spoke with Tsuruko, continuing their discussion of the travel systems in Japan, Motoko and Keitaro occasionally putting in a comment of their own on the side. Bantering back in forth, the couple began to relax with the good food and companionship. However, the predator had not finished toying with her prey and it was now that she laid her next trap.

"I see you still have the hot springs open," commented Tsuruko, everyone concentrating on her sans the three younger residents. "Is it usable?"

"Quite, it is kept in excellent condition for the tenants use," replied Motoko.

"It's a lot of work," added Keitaro with a smile. "But I think it's a nice perk for everyone."

"Then everyone makes use of it regularly?"

"All the girls, yes."

Tsuruko raised her brows slowly. "Only the girls?"

"The dividing wall was removed upon turning the Inn into an all-girls dormitory," explained Motoko, Naru and Kitsune who'd been around during that time nodding in agreement. "Up until recently there has never been a reason to replace it."

"Not that it matters," put in her husband with a shrug. "Austin and I make use of the full bathroom upstairs, the arrangement is one that pleases everyone."

"Which do you use most often, Motoko-chan?"

"The hot springs, of course," came the puzzled reply. "It is what is appropriate."

"Then you have never made use of the hot springs together??" Kitsune smirked as Keitaro and Motoko both blushed, their three younger residents thankfully obvious to it.

"What?! The girls use that, we don't want him in there with her doing nasty stuff!" protested Naru, her own flush a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Your opinion hardly counts, you do not own the establishment," shot Tsuruko, effectively silencing the younger girl. "Keitaro...?"

"No," he answered tightly. "It is the woman's bath, as Narusegawa said, and we don't bend the rules for our own use."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind bending the rules once, hm?" Tsuruko looked around the table, giving Naru a hard stare and everyone else a coaxing one.

"I guess not..." Naru gave in hesitantly.

"Go for it!" Kitsune's smirk grew even more.

"Go for what?" asked Sarah, just now coming into the conversation.

"You wouldn't mind taking your baths upstairs tonight, would you three?" replied Kitsune, being unusually accommodating for her. "Austin's not here, and Keitaro's not using it tonight."

"Nope."

"I prefer showers, anyways."

"Auu, no, not at all."

"Excellent! After dinner, then, the hot springs shall be reserved for the Urashima's." Her trap had been sprung, now to make sure her prey didn't escape.

"That is really not necessary, sister," started Motoko. "We do not mind..."

"You do not appreciate my gift?" Tsuruko's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No, we do, really," replied Keitaro swiftly. "It's just...we..." Giving up when he realized there was no other alternative without offending her, he finished quickly, "Are please to accept such a gift from you."

And so they were caught.

"Wonderful! I shall go make the arrangements, and you are welcome there whenever you are ready to begin your time!" The young woman rose, disappearing somewhere else into the house after bowing once.

Motoko pushed back her plate and rose, suddenly having lost her appetite. "I shall see you in the springs, Keitaro."

"Uh, sure."

Heading for her room, she wondered what else her sister might be planning. Why must she always show at the worst possible moment? Things had been comfortable before, and she had a feeling it was about to end.

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

"You aren't helping her, are you?"

Kitsune looked up from her spot on the couch to find Naru towering over her.

"Help who?" she replied innocently, raising her sake as if in a toast.

"You're not helping things any," her friend informed her harshly.

"Says who? I was very helpful at dinner, wasn't it?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Don't worry about it Naru-chan, nothing's gonna happen," sighed Kitsune as she rolled her eyes. "Tsuruko will bark around a little more, prove some point, and leave."

"I'm not sure about that, though..."

"Oh, and now you're an expert on Aoyama's? Well, when you've figured out why Motoko's still a virgin after having been married for over half a year come and talk to me."

"Well...I...is she?"

"I think so."

Naru frowned. "I...not that I think about that, but half a year...? One would assume by now..."

"I know. However, I must get back to my drink and this program, so if you'll excuse me..." Kitsune turned away, Naru moving to head upstairs as a shadow in the background suddenly moved away. Tsuruko moved towards the stairs as well, intent upon her sister's room. She just had to be sure...

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Motoko waited tensely at the edge of the hot springs, letting her legs dangle in the hot water as she flexed her toes nervously as she'd already washed and was waiting for Keitaro. This had certainly had not been part of her plan to fool Tsuruko, but in this twist she knew her sister had sensed the perfect life they'd presented her had some false fronts in it.

"Er...Motoko-chan?" She turned quickly to see Keitaro standing timidly in the doorway, one hand holding his bucket and the other holding up the towel around his waist. Looking away at their unusual states of undress, both young adults blushed as he stammered out an apology. "S-sorry! I won't look, I'll just stay facing this way..."

"Don't you two worry!" called Tsuruko suddenly from inside the changing room. "The springs are booked and yours for the night, so take your time! Tata!" Then came the sound of the door slamming shut and something like a dead bolt sliding into place, and all went silent.

"Eh..." Keitaro took a stool, facing away as he'd promised with a plastic bag taped around his leg to protect his cast from the water. Dousing himself with cold water, his wife slipped into the hot spring silently and sat a little ways away letting the heat sooth her tense muscles as she watched her husband out of the corner of her eye. Even with the time he'd been forced to take off due to his leg he'd maintained a fairly trim physique, with well-rounded muscles and a light tan from when he washed the hot spring nearly daily. Unconsciously graceful until he tried to focus on something too much and fumbled it with his nerves, her eyes lingered on his hands as they lathered soap through his hair gently. They were rough and calloused, but from honest work of building walls and repairing the holes in their beloved Inn. Shivering at the memory of those same hands on her skin, she pushed it away with a blush. Now was not the time for daydreams.

Coming back to the present he splashed the final bucket over his head with a shake of his head, he then stood and hobbled over to the edge of the springs to set aside his crutches and lower himself in as carefully as he could with a wince.

"Ow...it's a little hotter than I remember," he commented in a conversational tone, trying to make the tension between them lessen.

"One gets used to it quickly," she replied, edging a little closer as she did though he still had his back to her. "Look, Keitaro-kun..."

"No," he said quite simply, though it was not unkind in the way he spoke. "It's not your fault, and I won't have you apologizing for this." He turned slightly, making sure he met her eyes and held them as he continued. "We've gone this far, we'll play it to the end...together." He seated himself tentatively beside her, surprised when she curled up at his side with her knees hugged to her chest.

"You can not forever borrow blame that is not yours," she said, the teasing tone in her voice falling flat. "We both know that I am the one that started the chain of lies we now find ourselves wrapped in, both in today when I first told her...you know, and then in the very beginning when I should have done my duty to family and you soon after our marriage."

"No, that's not true." Keitaro put an arm around her, keeping his eyes facing out over the water as she leaned on him, smelling her wet hair in a way that made him suddenly feel the stirrings down by his belly. Blinking in surprise at how quickly he was at a full salute, he sheepishly moved his other hand to try and keep it covered. "I...uh... the choice was yours. I don't mind waiting...really..."

"You lie," she told him simply, blushing though she remained where she was. "Your body belies otherwise."

"Well...maybe I can't control _that_ from happening," replied Keitaro with a cough, scratching the back of his head as he did. "But that's just like I can't help it that I find you...sexually appealing... That doesn't mean that I'm not willing to wait as long as you are."

"And if I told you to take me here and now?"

Keitaro blushed, forcing the bulge between his legs down again. "Well...I mean, I'm not going to object, but...are you sure it would be because it's what you want or because your sister is scaring you into your duty?" He was a little taken aback when something warm and wet struck his bare chest, looking down to see his wife crying silently. "Motoko-chan...?"

"I never meant to bring such shame upon your family name," she whispered. "It seems I have developed a habit of backing myself into corners that I cannot get out of."

"No, that's ok, if you want we can go and tell your sister the truth in the morning," offered Keitaro. "And accept whatever punishment she thinks it merits together."

"She likely already knows," replied Motoko, shaking her head as she did. "There is almost no way...not by now, with all that she has observed in our lives. And once she confirms her suspicions, she will demand a reason as to why."

"Regardless of if she does or doesn't, we'll handle what happens as it comes," he replied reassuringly, rubbing her back comfortingly as he did. "It...hm?" He glanced back, having bumped into a rough line that he hadn't realized was there.

"My scar," she said simply as he glanced back by his hand, seeing the top of the pink line over the top of her towel. "The first one."

"It looks deeper than the first." He ran a finger along that which did so, tracing it through the towel past where it was no longer visible to where it ended towards the middle of her back.

"It was," she admitted softly, stiffening at his touch. She had never allowed anyone to do so since the day it was finally healed. Yet, it didn't feel wrong to let Keitaro examine the mark she had born for Shoji's insane wrath all those years ago, in fact it felt right for him to do so and learn more about herself in the process. "It was not infected though, and took less time to heal."

"Does the speed-healing always leave a scar?"

"Unfortunately in almost all cases, yes. It is something about the excelled growth of cells unable to conform completely in the short time given."

"Oh." Silence hung between them for awhile, Keitaro turning his gaze back out over the water as Motoko continued to rest in his partial embrace. Thinking in the back of his mind, he decided he didn't mind staying here like this until the other residents had gone to sleep for the night when the sound of the doors practically being ripped from its hinges tore through the still night air and both young adults scrambled to their feet in astonishment.

"You lied to me," came the sing-songy sound of Tsuruko's voice, an eerie smile on her face as her eyes glowed with an inner fire. "Not even just once but many times over! Cowards! Fools! Thinking you could play me so...you have shamed both your families with your deceit! An outsider, yes, I might have expected such behavior, but my own sister...!"

"There's no shame in trying to protect someone from an unjust punishment!" replied Keitaro, putting up a show of bravery as he took a step closer. "Who are..."

"Silence! Do not take me so lightly, brother in law, I would yet fulfill my one and only promise to you should I find it necessary!"

The managed closed his mouth slowly, his hands discreetly moving to cover his manhood though he remained in front of Motoko as if in defiance.

"The council sent me with orders that should I have found you have not completed your duties, you would be punished as thus. An heir must be produced within the next 10 months."

"And if we refuse?" replied Keitaro firmly. "We're not ready to be parents yet!"

"Should you not comply that promise of mine will suddenly become a reality." Tsuruko's voice was dead serious, and Keitaro felt himself pale beneath his efforts to appear unmoved by her threats. "Thus the council has spoken. I am surprised, Motoko, letting him provide the defense instead of yourself, and he is the one that is injured. Then again, such a weakness could easily be explained by this." She produced the leather-bound journal.

"The council does not run my life, and you are not one to judge it!" Motoko moved forwards swiftly, taking up her blade beside the towels. "And you may go back and tell them as such! There were no requirements given upon my marriage to Keitaro, and there will be none now!"

"Do not draw unless you are willing to accept the consequences of that action for both of you," warned Tsuruko, a hint of amusement in her voice as though she expected immediate compliance with her words.

If the fact her sister then drew her blade fully and held it towards her surprised her, she did not show it. "I challenge the Council's decision!"

"If that is what you wish." Tsuruko sheathed her blade, turning away as she did. "I shall be waiting in the back at dawn! Oh, and Motoko-chan?" She brought out a clear small glass bottle of a blue powder, and picked up the journal again. "I shall be holding these until you have won."

Motoko's jaw dropped, real fury showing on her face. "That was very low..."

"What just happened?" asked Keitaro when they were alone again. "And what was that blue stuff?"

"I have challenged the Council's ruling," she explained tensely as she sheathed her sword roughly, slamming the last few inches back in nearly as hard as she could. "And so, the one we have to battle to have it overturned is her."

"So we'll be going against your sister. What are the terms of the fight?" he inquired, absorbing calmly this with a nod.

"We'll find out in the morning."

"And the blue stuff?"

"A...contraceptive. Once you turn 16 it is given to you, and you are to take a pinch dissolved in water every day." She blushed heavily. "It is a low move for her to take it for, if you miss a single day you cannot 'enjoy' another without risk of pregnancy for a month after your missed day."

"...that is low." Keitaro shook his head slowly. "We've got a big day tomorrow, right? Best go get some sleep, then."

Motoko helped him out of the springs, getting him to his crutches and standing before she let go. "Thank you, for accepting this as you have."

Keitaro nodded, giving her hand a squeeze as they headed into the changing room. "What else would I do? I told you I'd be by your side, and so I will."

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

If you're all mad at stopping it there, look at how LONG this chapter is before you complain, ok? We're clocking in at 32 pages before I added in the spaces, and afterwards we're at 45. That's a lot of typing, ok?

Thank you for your reviews as always, here are the replies to those who requested/need it/had questions/ etc. Love and Peace!!

Authors Notes:

#1. Glad you all liked the data sheet! And yes, I feel safe in putting that up, because as a female if I can't laugh at my gender for something like that that in some cases is true than I am a sad human being indeed.

#2. Koshi/Naru pairing? We shall see. The other alternative should be obvious, but I dunno. That's one of those things that just popped into the plot at the last second and I'll play with it as we go. If you have a preference, let if be known and perhaps it will sway my opinion. But only perhaps!

#3. _Bows slightly_ Again, your praises are too much. Still, I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so much thus far and hope to continually please you in the future.

#4. I apologize for the scene-change things from last chapter! Some of my dividers got messed up due to 's new system, and as soon as I have time I'll go back and repost the chapters with new ones that won't be deleted. However, a weekend when I have NOTHING else better to do is not currently on the schedule so it might be awhile.

#5. Ok, so, this chapter explained a little more about the sword, right? It's not the same sort of thing as it was in the manga so bear with me here! In fact, if any of you have read the manga this will not be exactly like that section! Actually, a great deal of it will be changed so beware!! Again, to the sword, all shall be explained very soon.

#6. Yes, Mutsumi is now officially in the story, so don't ask when she's going to appear anymore! All that shall earn you is a smack on the back of the head for being a numbskull. Anyways, reduced roll, I know, but she'll be back, and very soon indeed.

#7. Thank you to those of you who understand why a fan fic writer can not always stay that way forever. It was very much appreciated. For those of you that can't, I'm sorry, but I do have to make a life for myself outside of doing this for your pleasure, alright? Love Hina's not the center of my world, so get over it.

#8.Again, I promise, this story WILL NOT be abandoned! I'd kill myself before that happened, I wanna see what happens at the end...

#9. The reason for the change in tense and style with the turtle clan is simply because I got bored doing the same thing again and again. So, purely in the spirit of creativity, it's different every couple times. Or something like that. It makes for an interesting section, right?

#10. Thank you for saying OC's are not evil!! Besides, it is an AU and things aren't going to be exactly like it would be in the anime or manga. If you're expecting everyone to follow into those normal patterns, you're going to be disappointed.

Wow, those are some short Author's notes for me...anyways, be nice readers and review!!! Oh, and no shout out this week guys, I'm just in a very...chocolaty mood. : )

Crosseyedbutterfly

"Coffee, chocolate, and men have one important thing in common: they are all better rich!"

-unknown


	13. Tsuruko and Co

Eh…

**_scurries out under a rain of random implements of death and several creative threats_**

Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'm not happy about it taking this long either so you can put a cork in it already! Be glad I took this time at all, college isn't as easy as a lot of people make it out to be, you know. And all my breaks at home have more family time than you can shake a stick at. That, and I have a pretty darn big family…

Well, enough of that, here's your chapter! Again, as usual, notes are at the end so check there if you said (or think you might have said) something interesting/asked a question in your review/made me laugh period. Enjoy!

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Keitaro and Motoko were both out back at the appointed time, one dressed in her usual kendo garb with her sword at her side and the other in his usual jeans and t-shirt with a crutch under one arm and a heavy black blade on his back.

"I still do not see why you insist upon carrying that weapon," said Motoko as they neared a figure standing in a wide clearing right at the edge of the forest. "You shall not be able to use it properly with one leg broken and its unusual weight."

"Still, it's the only weapon I have and it might come in handy," he replied with a shrug, trying to remain as alert as possible. "As they say, I'd rather have it and not need it than not have it and realize it would've been of use."

"I was half afraid you would not show," taunted Tsuruko when they were finally within earshot. "After all, you have disappointed me in so many other areas already; why not add one more to the stack?"

"What are your terms?" replied Motoko, refusing to be baited.

"You have from the time the sun fully clears the horizon until the last ray disappears into the night," explained their opponent calmly. "And you may make use of any method, tactic, or weapon that comes to mind. To win you must defeat me once, be it a disbarment or a death strike it only counts if I am defeated."

"The customary length is three days time," pointed out Motoko quickly.

"There are hardly customary circumstances," came the sharp reply. "The appointed duration stands as by order of the council."

"Very well…" Motoko gave Keitaro's hand one final squeeze before letting go, turning to watch as the sun raised itself the final few required inches. The air was tense, the breeze light, and as the wind brought up a swirl of dust the sun finally cleared the horizon completely.

Silent and swift, the young woman drew her blade, charging her opponent fiercely.

And thus the battle began.

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Naru was the one to get the mail that morning, and as she leafed through the stack she found a letter addressed to her with a return address that she didn't recognize. Opening it as she walked up the stairs, the young woman paused when she saw the name at the end: Mutsumi Otohime. And while it was nice to hear from the kind girl, she was also quite sure she'd never given the woman her address to begin with. Scanning the letter, she noticed the young woman mentioned sending her some sort of package soon and wondered what in the world that was about as she set it on top of the rest of her mail.

Putting it out of her mind as she begun to walk again, she'd just made it to the front door when what sounded like an explosion behind the Inn caught her attention. Dropping everything on the table in the main room, she darted through the kitchen to the back porch where the majority of the residents already where.

"This is so cool!" cried Sarah as another minor explosion occurred, kicking up enough dust to block the trio from view for a moment.

"Yeah! Oh…that one had to hurt!" Su traded high-fives with the American girl, still watching intently.

"Auu…I hope no one gets hurt!" whispered Shinobu as she held a dishtowel to her lips nervously.

"What's going on?!" cried Naru in confusion.

"Tsuruko's fighting Motoko and Keitaro!" explained Sarah quickly.

"Yeah, and it's a good one too!" added Su.

"Why??"

"Dunno. Su?"

"Not sure."

"Don't look at me," added Kitsune when her friend gave her an accusing glare. "For once, I don't have a clue!"

"We need to top them, then, someone might get seriously hurt!"

"Tell me, Naru, are you suicidal or something?" said Kitsune as another explosion went off. "Whatever's going on, there's not stopping it until it's full well ready to do so. Unless you've got something that can counter both Motoko and Tsuruko going at it full speed I wouldn't suggest setting foot anywhere near where they are. I mean, Keitaro's practically immortal and he's still getting the crap beat out of him out there. Not even if you got me drunk on the finest sake in Japan could you persuade me to go."

"Yeah, I'm not stupid," added Sarah. "I might like explosions, but that doesn't mean I'm getting in the way of one!"

"Calculations of death being likely are too great to risk interfering," agreed Su with a nod. "Sorry, but you can count me outta this one."

"What's going on out here?" Haruka appeared behind them, slightly annoyed. "That racket is scaring away the customers again."

"Tsuruko's beating the crap out of Motoko and Keitaro," replied Su frankly.

Haruka narrowed her eyes. "Just push things along my ass…Shinobu, go put together some sandwiches and tea, they'll have to stop to eat eventually. I don't want any of you going out there, though, until we know what's going on or it stops for sure."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Alright."

"Sure."

"Do I look like I have a death wish?"

"Damnit, Tsuruko," muttered the Urashima woman as she went back inside. "Causing more trouble than you're worth…you had better know what you're doing!"

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Motoko fell back, panting slightly as she wiped the sweat from her eyes. Keitaro stood beside her, sweat dripping from his face as he leaned heavily on his crutch.

"This," he murmured as Tsuruko laughed at them, still fresh as a daisy and with a predatory gleam in her eyes. "Is a lot harder than I thought."

"I warned you it would not be easy," replied his wife.

"Yes, but I was hoping it wouldn't be impossible," replied Keitaro, more sharply than he meant to. "We can beat her, I know we can, I just don't know how…"

"Weary already? Perhaps you are growing soft, little sister, for while your skills have never matched my own, your waning endurance is quite pathetic," commented Tsuruko as she sheathed her blade, motioning towards the inn where a small troop was watchfully waiting. "We'll break to eat, and as soon as you feel rested enough we may begin again." She then walked off, seating herself in the shade of some trees as serene as ever. The sun was almost directly overhead, and with the overbearing heat it brought with it they envied her for her chosen spot.

"We brought you some sandwiches!" called Su as she dashed towards them, having taken off the moment Tsuruko had turned away. Sarah was hard on her heels, a sealed pitcher and cups in hand.

"Thanks," replied Keitaro gratefully as he took one, immediately wolfing it down whole. "Mmmm…."

"Just tea," said Motoko as she sat down tiredly, sipping the cool liquid that quick quenched her raging thirst. "Thank you."

"You need to keep up your strength," argued Keitaro logically. "You should eat something."

"Food cannot give me the strength I need," she replied simply, politely but firmly refusing the proffered sustenance. "Thank you, but I shall not partake of any meal until after the battle at hand is done."

"Mind telling me what this is about?" asked Haruka as the pair nodded and ran off towards Tsuruko, offering her food and drink as well.

"Not really," coughed her nephew.

"That wasn't to give you a choice, Keitaro."

Motoko met her aunt's hard gaze, glancing away to see her husband whispering hurriedly to Su.

"You do know that Keitaro and I have not…that we are…"

"You're both still virgins, I know," broke in Haruka impatiently. "And…?"

"The council sent with Tsuruko a ruling that if the marriage wasn't 'complete' upon her arrival that we were to be charged with the task of producing an heir in the next 10 months."

Haruka grimaced. "And so you challenged."

"Yes, of course, it was our only available option. We have until sunset to defeat her."

The elder woman nodded stiffly and began the walk back. "Beat her, then. You're not ready to be parents yet."

"I am quite well aware of that."

"Ready to go?" asked Keitaro as he struggled to his feet, wincing with the way it jarred his broken bone. "Time's a wasting."

"You are sure you wish to continue?" she replied as she rose, helping steady him with a firm hand. "You could withdraw to the sidelines if it hurts too much…"

"No, I'm in this till the end," he cut in with a shake of his head. "Besides, worse comes to worst I've got a back up plan."

"It would not have anything to do with those two, would it?" She motioned to Su and Sarah who were racing towards the Inn with big grins.

"No, just some of their 'toys'," he replied lightly. "Any means possible, right?"

"Are you two still resting, or may we continue?" called Tsuruko, already standing and looking as refreshed as she had at dawn.

"We're ready!" called back Keitaro, hobbling forward determinedly.

"Good." She stood there, one hand resting nobly on the handle of her sheathed blade. "Let us begin!"

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

The darkness quivered, anticipation running through its entire mass.

"Yes, love, just a few moments more…"

Shivering, writhing, the darkness began to roil with what sounded like a twisted laugh emitting from its depths.

"Peace love, peace! You must be still…"

The darkness became calm, though it still quivered with joy.

"Good…now stay prepared, love. Soon you must strike!"

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

"They're still going at it."

Naru frowned, shaking her head when Kitsune offered her the bottle of sake she was drinking from. "Does anyone know why they're fighting yet?"

"No…well, Haruka does, but she's not saying. All I got was a guarantee that the action would end at sundown. Ouch! You see that? Keitaro about got busted to kingdom come."

"That's what he gets for trying to sneak up behind her," snorted Naru flatly. "He's not exactly quiet on those crutches."

"His leg's gonna take forever to heal with the beating its taking, though," pointed out Kitsune. "Almost feel sorry for the guy." She turned around, reaching for more sake.

"As sorry as the many yen you might be able to squeeze out of this, you mean."

"Exactly!"

Naru looked back out. "You said they only had until sundown, right?"

Her companion followed her gaze out. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, look." Naru pointed to the west where the Sun was just about to touch the horizon. "Whatever's gonna end this better do so now."

"You're right…" Kitsune studied the scene for a moment, then perked up. "I hope it's good!"

"Kitsune!"

"What?? I might as well be entertained by whatever's disrupting life here, right?"

Naru sighed with a shake of her head. "Oh…nothing."

"Then hush, I'm trying to watch…"

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Keitaro staggered to his feet with his wife's help, feeling his heart leap up his throat when he caught sight of the sun. Tsuruko still stood across from them, not as tired and definitely far from being beat.

"That back up plan of yours," said Motoko as she ran a hand over her sweaty brow, a hint of desperation in her voice. "I believe we need it now."

"Go distract her," replied Keitaro as he stumbled off towards where some crates lay by Su and Sarah. "Leave the rest to me!"

"Alright."

Motoko turned to face off with her sister, falling into the same pattern as they'd followed the rest of the day. Firing off a few ki attacks, barely dodging the return volley, and then engaging with the opponent blade to blade. Attack, parry, lunge, dodge, strike, leap, swing, twist…Motoko mis-stepped and found herself faced with a ki whirlwind bearing down on her. Instead of blocking or countering the attack, she jumped up and moved with it, letting it carry her away though the battering forces left her with bruises that she'd be feeling for some time as Keitaro took that as his signal to attack.

Aiming the grenade/rocket launcher on his shoulders, Keitaro fired off shot after shot until his rounds had expired and he dropped the heavy contraption off to the side. "No one could come out of that without at least getting hurt," he said aloud as the dust began to clear. "Come on, be down. Be down. Please, be down…" The dust finally settled to reveal…nothing. The ground was strewn with craters, and not a trace of the swordswoman was among them.

"What in the-…"

"BEHIND YOU!!"

Keitaro turned in time to catch Tsuruko's attack in the chest, and of all he had experienced this was by far the worst. Torn completely from the ground, his shirt was soon nothing but rags and the sword ripped free from his back to go flying towards the shocked Sarah and Su.

Landing on his back after rolling several feet, he felt his blood freeze at the look in Tsuruko's eyes. Motoko was running towards him from the side, but even he could tell she wouldn't be there in time.

"Cheap tricks!" she raged. "A coward's attack, and this from the man who saved my sister?!"

"Keitaro, catch!"

The manager turned to see the naked blade of the katana that had graced his office for so long arching towards him, and he reached for it in one final, desperate act to win…

Motoko felt the evil darkness strike even before she saw its effects, screaming a warning even though she knew it was too late.

The moment Keitaro's hand wrapped around the hilt his whole body jerked in surprise as another presence forced itself upon him. Eyes turning black, he writhed and convulsed as if in agony, sickly green veins appearing all over his arms and face that seemed to pulse and grow.

"The Hina blade," murmured Tsuruko as she leapt back, eyes narrowing in concentration. "I can see you now that you have shown yourself, daemon, and you will regret it! True, I said any means possible, but I did not think you would ever resort to such a measure!"

The new Keitaro lifted his head, fangs sprouting from his mouth and the same black, soulless eyes that his cousin's bore squinting at her as he leered. "A new body I now have and I shall not easily give it up. If you think I will help defeat you for whatever purpose the boy fought you, you are wrong and tonight I shall feast upon the tender flesh and souls of you and your sister." Bringing his sword up in a defensive position, he sneered at her. "Come try me and see!"

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

"Explain it to me again."

The master sat before his messenger, listening intently.

"Of course, my lord. The Hina blade-daemon was created by your great-grandfather, the late Master Ikari, to capture his lost brother who had married into the Urashima family line. The archives tell us he himself, at the prime of his powers, captured and sealed the strongest of the daemon, who are the lesser cousins of the demons we generally use, into a blade he himself forged, writ with the sacred symbols, and cleansed in the dark fires."

"And yet it failed."

"Indubitably, sir. Expecting such a trick, the brother put the seal on the sword indicating it was never to be drawn and placed it in his office as a reminder to guard himself always."

"A clever man, though foolish in some decisions. Go on."

"Upon his death, the sword and its slumbering daemon were locked away in the family attic, forgotten until the boy found it not long ago."

"And the seal?"

"Rotted away to nothing but dust. It is likely he never noticed its presence as he drew it for the first time. That is what woke the daemon once more, the blade being allowed back into the light."

"Why was he not possessed then? Such was the opportune time!"

"It was only drawn part of the way, and the daemon had been asleep for a very, very long time thus weakening its abilities. That is also how he escaped detection to this point, by remaining in a semi-comatose state and letting your servant dictate his actions. The sword is its 'anchor', it can choose to leave and inhabit other objects anytime it wishes to for limited periods of time once it was awake. So when others inspected or probed it…"

"It fled elsewhere in the room until it was safe."

"Precisely."

"A surprisingly intelligent plan…what would happen now?"

"In exchange for the daemon's freedom, I believe he must slay the two sisters and bring the boy to us immediately."

"Interesting. Keep bringing me news as it comes, I wish to see how this plays out."

"Yes, Master."

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

"Sister, no!" Motoko covered her mouth as Tsuruko hit the ground, her sword flung far from her limp body as she rolled a few times before coming to a stop.

The monstrosity that her husband had become sauntered over to the form calmly, nudging the elder woman with a foot and only getting a garbled moan in reply.

"Weak," he sneered, spitting on her prone body. "I'll kill you after I deal with your little sibling here."

"Keitaro…?"

The demon possessed man turned towards her, an amused smile forming on his lips. "Calling for your precious husband? He will not hear you. If you want him back, you'll have to defeat me."

Motoko set her heart and will as it if were made of stone, bringing her blade up against the one man she'd sworn never to harm in an attempt to free him. "I will have him back!"

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Kitsune ambled down the stairs, Naru following her slowly with a frown on her face. Keitaro had beat down Tsuruko, though neither one was sure how, and things had to be over with such an occurrence. Heading into the kitchen and greeting Shinobu who was working over the stove, Naru had reached for the handle to the back door when it slammed open, Haruka bodily tossing two pouting blonde girls onto the floor and standing in the frame so they couldn't run past her.

"I don't give a damn, you're staying here!" She glanced up, seeing the surprised trio in the kitchen and giving them a hard stare. "Make sure they stay," she ordered them flatly. "And that applies to you too! One person sets foot outside this kitchen before I say it's ok, and there will be a great deal of pain." The back door slammed shut, making Shinobu jump in shock as Su and Sarah slunk away from it grumbling.

"Auu, what's going on?" asked the young chef, pausing in her preparations of dinner.

"Keitaro finally grabbed hold of that sword he was toting, and his arms and legs turned all green. Then he started whooping Tsuruko's butt but we don't know how it ended," explained Sarah with a sigh.

"Yeah," added Su," Haruka-chan made us come inside!"

"We saw that too," said Naru, "From the roof. That uppity sword-swinger took a nice beating, I'll say. Where Keitaro's arms and legs really green, though?"

"Yeah," replied Sarah with a quick nod. "And his eyes got all weird lookin'…you think everything's ok out there?"

"Auu…I hope so," put in Shinobu, trying to squelch the growing fear in her heart as she poured oil into another pan and added the vegetables. _Please_… she whispered in the far corners of her mind. _Please bring sempai and Motoko back safely!_

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Haruka stood with her back to the kitchen door, drawing her fans as she grit her teeth together. Keitaro was possessed, of all things, and there wasn't a damned thing she could do about it which pissed her off like nothing else. It would be up to Motoko now whether or not her nephew ever joined the land of the living again, her sole concern was now for the girls behind her in the Inn. If the daemon did manage to overcome the younger Aoyama sister as he had the elder, the daemon would want to feed and her charges were the nearest available source within the area. There was nothing she could do to protect Motoko, Tsuruko, or even Keitaro by this point, but she could and would do what she was able to make sure the rest of the residents were safe. She just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Motoko lay face-down on the ground, her sword stuck on the dirt beside her as she gasped for air. His defense was impenetrable, and the strength of his attacks matched none that she'd faced before, including her sister or father.

"You're quite feisty," her opponent informed her languidly with a chuckle. Seeing her lift her head to glare at him hatefully, he laughed all the more. "Ah, small tigress, you may growl at me all you wish but all it will gain you is a sore throat. Hate me. Loath me. Desire to destroy me! I dare you too."

"Get…get out of his body!" she screamed, lunging to her feet as she grabbed her katana and brought in up in a broad sweep. "HIKEN ZANKUUSEN!!!"

"You care for my new host, don't you?" he chuckled evilly, easily maneuvering around her large attacks. "Let me see…so he is your husband, is he? And as of rather recently too, congratulations!"

"Make your home elsewhere and leave him alone!" Her words were punctuated with every sword thrust, attacking him savagely and too blinded by her rage to realize how little she was truly accomplishing.

"Oh, how sweet! He calls for you even now inside, 'Motoko-chan! Motoko-chan!'" Mockingly, it only took a twist of his blade to disarm her a second time, striking with the flat of his blade to send her tumbling once more. "Now what's this interesting tidbit? Over half a year married and still a virgin?" He crouched beside her, leering openly as he took in her form limply spread before him. Taking a fistful of her gi, he pulled her up so they were only inches apart. "Very beautiful you are, too, and such beauty should not die a virgin. I will have you before I kill you, as a 'gift' if you will to you and your husband!"

Motoko stared back, barely even able to breath and completely frozen with fear as he leaned in over her. Shivering uncontrollably as those black, soulless eyes bore into the core of her being, she wished it would end and pleaded inside for her Keitaro to return. Just as one deformed hand was running down her neck, though, he convulsed sharply and as he began to blink rapidly she could see her husband's warm brown eyes looking back at her for a few seconds.

"Don't…"

"Keitaro…?"

"Get back in there!" The monster inside surfaced again, squinting at Motoko as he reached for his blade. "Fine, you do not appreciate my gift? Then I'll just kill you and be done with it!" He shoved her away, standing quickly and pointing his sword at her throat. "I would've enjoyed it greatly, it's been such a long time since I've tasted the sweet wines of a woman's charms. However, you have a few friends in that building back there that will suffice for that. Good bye."

Motoko closed her eyes, accepting her eminent death when she felt the cool steel of the sword bury itself along side her neck, opening her eyes to find her opponent's right hand and arm shaking so badly he could barely keep a firm grip on the blade. The green lines began to grow and shrink randomly, giving away the inner struggle currently taking place.

"This is my body now!" the demon yelled, twisting in agony. "Damn it, no! Stay down!" Blinking more, the brown showed through again, glowing fiercely.

"Get away…from…my wife…!"

His body seemed to fling itself away, sweat beading on his face as the struggle continued. "You won't win, mortal, not against me! You can't get rid of me, I shall triumph in the end!"

Grimly, the brown fought to the surface again, his penetrating gaze pleading with his wife. "Motoko-chan…please…"

"She's weak!" cried the daemon, furiously shaking his head as his hands spasmodically clenched themselves. "Unable to save you this time! Submit! Submit to me or be destroyed!"

"You…you wouldn't…" Keitaro bravely broke free again. "I can't, Motoko-chan…please, I…I've got him but not for long…"

Now freed of the chains of fear that had bound her with the appearance of her beloved, Motoko rose shakily and drew together what little strength she had left. Taking up the final stance of her family's school of sword, the one she had never entirely perfected. Narrowing her eyes, the young woman was about to draw upon her hate for the daemon when something struck her. The evil being had encouraged her hate, her fear, and her pain….perhaps… She closed her eyes and let a small smile appear as she relaxed.

_I understand now why I never seemed to get it right before. I lashed out in fear to live another day, but never with love to save another's life…_

Meeting his eyes, she nodded once as he did the same, still jerking randomly as he struggled to remain in control. Concentrating and pouring everything in her heart that she'd ever felt for her husband into her attack, Motoko completed the intricate steps flawlessly and with a final leap unleashed the perfectly formed power in a swooping arch directly at Keitaro.

"OUGI ZANGAN KEN NI NOTACHI!!"

As she landed the samurai woman stumbled, landing on all fours and gasping for air. "Keitaro…" she whispered as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "I love you…"

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Inside Keitaro's mind it was a storming battle of dark and light as his ki continually strove for control of the black presence that threatened to completely swamp the core of his being. Breaking free of the grasping bonds that threatened to permanently enslave him again and again, he felt his heart leap as Motoko faced off with him, giving him a look that filled him with hope that everything would be alright.

"_She would think to exorcise me and banish me once more to a life of being adrift, would she?"_ The darkness seemed to tremble, suddenly sinking its talons mercilessly into his core. _"Then I shall take you with me!"_

The attack was upon them, the very force of it sending his body backwards off its feet though it did not physically harm his flesh. Like a bolt of lightning it entered his being, tearing away at the foreign presence that had invaded him and leaving him alone. Watching in satisfaction, Keitaro was about to make a snide comment when he felt himself jolt violently, the darkness still clinging to him desperately as the attack pulled it away.

_Maybe you didn't hear me the first time! I said you're coming with!_

Solidifying himself in his 'core', Keitaro shook his head as he brought up the same fire he'd once used to purge Motoko's wound and would now use upon himself to purge it of this vile presence. Now that it had loosened its hold with Motoko's attack he finished the job as best he could and threw himself upon it with all intentions of destroying it completely.

"No."

The fire raged, the darkness writhed, the screams of the damned filled his head and then everything went black…

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Haruka began to walk forwards hopefully, seeing Keitaro land with the green lines disappearing completely. Maybe it was just a trick, but for once she allowed herself to hope for something rather than the worst possible scenario. Keitaro did have a way of always coming out on top for seemingly no reason at all, she just hoped this time wasn't going to be an exception to that seemingly predominant rule.

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Motoko forced her to look when she heard his body hit the dirt, struggling to her feet and still holding her blade in nerveless hands that let the tip drag in the dust behind her as she stumbled back towards him. The green lines and fangs were gone, but Keitaro was very pale and still as she dropped her sword and fell to her knees beside him.

"Keitaro…" she whispered as she brushed his bangs away from his eyes, pulling his head into her lap though he still hadn't moved.

_Still as death…_

"No!" She shook him gently, the tears that had formed in her eyes earlier now making tracks in the dust down her face when his head just rolled limply to the side. "I did it right, you have to still be there…Keitaro-kun…" She put a hand over her mouth, choking back the heart-wrenching sobs that welled up inside her. Shaking, she bent farther over him, caressing one cool cheek as a few salty drops spotted it. "I love you," she whispered in a hoarse voice. "Maybe I am too late…and you will never know that…but I want you to hear me say that so please do not be dead…" Closing her eyes she stayed like that, slowly losing as the sun dipped completely under the horizon.

Something warm brushed against her chin, startling her eyes open to find a chocolate-brown pair staring back up at her warmly. "Hey," he croaked, his voice low and rough. Gently his wiped away her tears with a hand that shook slightly. "You shouldn't cry….I'm alright, see? No reason to cry. Besides…" He reached up with his other hand, covering one of her own. "I love you too."

"Keitaro!" She embraced him tightly from where they both were, his head cradled gently against her bosom as she began to cry again. "I'm sorry, I…you must think I'm just being a silly woman."

"Not at all." He started to sit up, aided b y her steady arms so he could lean against her shoulder. "I was scared too, very scared of what he might do to you and what he almost did too…"

"You protected me, though," she murmured back softly as she ran a hand on his face. "Because you were there, nothing happened. And that's all that matters."

"I know."

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Tsuruko lay there in shock, still dazed from the fall she'd taken and completely floored by the most recent of the day's tumultuous events. A daemon had appeared and nearly killed her. Though she wasn't sure how long she was out, it couldn't have been long for she'd woken to her younger sister performing a perfect 'Ougi Zangan Ken Ni Notachi' and effectively ridding them of the daemon she herself had failed to defeat. How Motoko had managed it, she wasn't sure, but it had been managed and managed very well indeed. There was no trace left of the being, and currently Motoko and Keitaro were sharing a quiet moment together.

Reaching for her blade and seeing the sun long gone with the area being dimly lit by the lights in the back of the Inn, she found a foot standing firmly on the blade and followed it up to the body above who turned out to be no other than one Haruka who was currently working her way through a cigarette with a frown.

"You lost, understand?" she growled. "All of this…this is your fault, and none of this would've happened if you and that senile council hadn't tried to meddle in affairs that aren't theirs once again."

"I was disarmed, and I did say by any means necessary," came the sober reply. "Even if it was one that was unplanned for. They will be left in peace."

"What was the counsel's 'ulterior motive' in this?" went on Haruka flatly. "They never do anything without a reason."

"Motoko and Keitaro, being who they are, will face many trials together-"

"Trials that you hardly needed to add to," snorted Haruka.

"May I finish uninterrupted?!" The elder Urashima nodded stiffly, though she still held the swordswoman's blade in place. "They will face many trials, as already stated, and the council was afraid they would be unable to cope unless a strong bond was forged between them. Their idea was that if they had not completed the marriage, then they must be falling away from each other and finishing things up, so to speak, would be more than enough to bring them together again."

"And what of the child that would likely result? Had they thought through that as well?" Haruka's words were sharp and bitter.

"There is no guarantee…"

"Until you force them to produce an heir! Do you think they're ready to be parents? Children should not be born as a punishment or an attempt to forge a bond between people!"

"Children make or break a marriage," pointed out Tsuruko tightly.

"And what if it broke it?"

"What?! How dare you-"

"Sister?" The pair looked up, Haruka discreetly removing her foot so their guest could stand. Motoko and Keitaro stood together before them, the latter leaning on the former for support with a resigned look on their faces.

"I am glad you are both still well," said Tsuruko as she rose, sheathing her blade with a sharp glance at Haruka. "If I may speak with you, Motoko-chan…"

"We understand our duty," she replied, a flat tone to her voice. "There is no need…"

"That is not what I wish to speak to you about." Tsuruko's words were commanding, and the younger sister immediately gave in beneath them. Passing Keitaro to Haruka who nodded in understanding, the aunt and nephew headed back towards the house to give Tsuruko the privacy she'd requested as they slowly made their way to the house.

Tsuruko brought the leather journal and glass phial out of her sleeves, handing them to her younger sister. "I believe I must return these…"

"We never defeated you," replied Motoko, refusing to accept them. "We know our duty, we have already discussed it."

"Keitaro disarmed me, and even though he was possessed at the time, a defeat is a defeat no matter how it is achieved," replied her elder sister, placing the two objected in Motoko's hands. "Your duty is no longer so, you may live your lives as you choose."

Motoko hesitated, feeling a little dazed as she was once again forced to completely revolutionize her way of considering the future for the second time that day. "Sister, I…"

"Go and speak with your husband for while your marriage is a strong one I am quite sure he is not ready to be a father any more than you are a mother," cut in Tsuruko, putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her towards the Inn as she did. "As for me, it is time I returned home. But before I leave, I give you this." She put a sealed scroll in Motoko's hands along side the journal. "In hopes that my brother in law may be healed."

The young woman studied the scroll, turning it over in her hands before looking up to ask a question. But when she did her sister was already gone, vanished once more in that uncanny way of hers. Motoko bent her head, sighing as she once again felt the desire to curse her sister for her meddling and yet unable to do so with the good such a catastrophe had caused. Taking the opposite road, and smiling, she bowed low in the direction of her home city.

"Thank you."

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

The Master sat in the shadows, observing the severed head that sat beside him, amusingly enough, on a silver platter. It was nice to know his assassins had a sense of humor, albeit a twisted one. It gave them a 'human' feel though he never saw their faces and only knew to distinguish them by their 'presences'.

"Not so sure of yourself now, are you?" he murmured, tapping his fingertips together. "Though it was a clever plan, it was not quite clever enough. You didn't bother counting in the variable of 'love', disgusting thing that it is, did you?" He laughed bitterly. "Oh, no, of course not…fool, if only had you allowed me to assist, for the boy was with in our grasp…! Others should have been in place to strike the woman down. Thus letting him escape to us. Once here, he shall never leave us again…yes! We must find a way to bring him here…boy!"

"Master?" Another figure appeared beside him, far younger than the rest thus far and bearing the mark of a messenger.

"Go fetch my Hunters," he ordered, lips curling into a malicious smile as he did. "It is high time he had another 'Gather' for the harvest to come…"

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Everyone converged upon the young samurai woman the moment she opened the door, a little surprised when she motioned for them to be silent.

"Where is Keitaro?" she asked, glancing around and finding him absent.

"Haruka dumped him on the couch and said to wait for you to come in before we start pestering him about what happened," said Sarah quickly. "And then she took off for her Tea House to check on Ami and Austin. Something about not trusting them together alone for that long. What's going on, though? Where's Tsuruko? Did you guys win? What were you fighting over?"

"The reason no longer matters," she informed the young girl, giving her a weary smile. "What is important is it is over and things can now go back to how they were before. Tsuruko has returned to her home, and we will likely not being seeing any more of her for some time." She glanced up, frowning as she sniffed the air carefully. "Is something burning…?"

"Auu, the rice!" Shinobu flew back over to the stove, Su and Sarah hot on her heals.

"Think she set the stove on fire?"

"I dunno, but let's hope!"

"Are you…alright?" Naru stepped forward hesitantly. "You both look like you took quite a beating…and Keitaro hasn't said a word since he got here, he's just lying there like his life is over…"

"Yeah, I'd say something big happened alright," added Kitsune with a calculating look. "That's not like Tsuruko to just up and leave for no reason at all."

Motoko nodded, pausing before she brought out one of the brightest smiles the residents had ever seen her produce. "Yes. Everything will now be just fine. Please give my apologies to the rest, for after I help Keitaro to the baths I believe I shall retire for the night. I'm quite well exhausted, and with school tomorrow I believe the first order of business should be sleep. Good evening to you both, and I shall see you in the morning."

"Oh…kay…" Naru blinked, shaking her head as she watched through the open kitchen door their friend help the manager up the stairs and whisper something to him that made him perk up almost instantly. "Why do I get the feeling we're being left out of something really big here?"

"That seems to happen a lot," added Kitsune with a shrug. "C'mon, Shinobu's got dinner finished and I'm starved. We can try and pry it out of them later on, for right now I wanna know who this Mutsumi Otohime is that you got a letter from today."

"Kitsune, did you go through my mail again?!"

The foxy lady smiled, as modest as ever. "Only the one letter you left open for the world to see on the table. Serves you right leaving it there, it was just begging to be read by any old person who passed on by. Anyway, I wanna know what this package is that she's sending you…"

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Keitaro yawned as he leaned against his wife, putting the least amount of weight on his aching leg as possible as they shuffled towards the stairs. "Thanks. I think I could've- AH! No, never mind…" The manager clenched his jaw as he gave his wife a weak semblance of a smile. "Your sister gave me quite a beating…"

"She gave us both quite a beating," Motoko replied quietly as they reached the upstairs baths and she helped him over to the side and tub that he would occupy. "At least we can say it was not in vain, though."

"It nearly was," he reminded her as she closed the curtain about him, leaving a towel, soap and shampoo within easy reach of the tub.

"Yes, it nearly was," she agreed. "But close only counts in horseshoes and liars tongues. I shall be in the room should you require me, please do try and take it easy with your leg as it is. I will leave your extra crutches out here so you can get around on your own, but do not strain yourself. The break has taken enough extra stress for today as it is."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her close as she turned to leave. Nestled in his arms, she paused before gently wrapping her own about his middle. "Good night," he whispered into her hair. "And…I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, kissing him gently before wrinkling her nose. "You are also in great need of a bath."

"You're no rose, either," he teased, tugging on a strand of her hair. "There's another tub in here…"

"No, I will freshen up in our rooms and take my usual bath tomorrow," she informed him, quirking her lips. "I will see you in the room. Oh, and before I forget…" She took the scroll from her gi top and pressed it into his hands. "This is from my sister for you."

He paused, a little suspicious of anything that came from her family but accepting it none the less. "Alright…"

She laughed, giving him another quick kiss before he gave her other reasons to stay and walked out of the room. Besides, Ami and Austin would be returning soon and the latter would likely appreciate being able to use the upstairs baths as well as usual since he wasn't allowed in the hot springs. That, and such thoughts as those that rose at the idea of sharing a bathroom with Keitaro were hardly appropriate at the moment. The little voice in the back of her head was allowed to say that they might be later on, though, and she colored slightly at that thought.

Heading into her room she shut the door behind herself, stripping down and giving herself a quick sponge bath as she'd been taught after such an arduous battle. Taking stock of her bumps and bruises, she was relieved the worst of it was the long, tender, black and blue stripe extending over her side from the blow she'd taken with the flat of the daemon's blade. The blade itself had disappeared with her sister, and she imagined it would be taken back to the council for inspection as such things usually were.

Throwing on a large t-shirt, Motoko fell in her bed and kept herself awake just long enough to make sure everything was right in the Inn before drifting away on the clouds of her dreams.

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Keitaro pulled himself out of the tub after he'd soaked long enough, toweling off and pulling on the loose sleep clothes Motoko had left him. Thanking the kami once again for giving him such a wonderful wife, the young man hobbled his way down the hall after waving to Austin who came in just at that time with the sealed scroll Motoko had handed him in one hand and a crutch in the other.

Entering his room, the manager sat himself by the window and cracked it open in the moonlight, attempting to remain as silent as possible with Motoko already obviously asleep in the bed and the rest of the residents likely heading there themselves quite soon. Shaking fingers spread it open, and after scanning it slowly he realized what it was. Charts and diagrams appeared before his eyes, arrows showing the natural paths of ki through the body and, best of all, techniques of all sorts to heal each and all types of ailments he could imagines.

Skipping ahead to the section on bones, Keitaro assumed he would be too exhausted to do any real healing that night. However, a 'scan' as the scroll stated, revealed his reserves to be greater than he'd imagined. Then again, when he thought back over it, other than the battle with the daemon he'd really done very little with his ki other than his natural ability to heal during the battle. Sure, he was no where near the 'full' reserves he'd been at that morning but there was still a sizable amount left to work with.

Deciding to give it a try, Keitaro read over the steps carefully, making sure he had every detail memorized and firmly planted in his head before moving on. Remaining seated as he was, he fell into the partial trance the work required and placed a hard above and blow the broken bone.

'Looking' at it through his vision taught by his wife, Keitaro could make out through his pale skin the outline of the fracture in his leg with its jagged and broken edges. He could also see the bruised and inflamed muscle around it, likely the result of that day's battles with Tsuruko. Instinctively he cooled it, reducing the swelling and easing the pain at the same time.

Following the steps carefully, he began to move with in the bone itself, weaving his ki into the broken shaft and using it like glue to hold it properly in place. Once he was sure it was firmly held, he began to regrow the bone itself, going into the roots of the marrow and starting from there. His leg ached, unused to the forced growth, but he managed to remain relaxed and not disrupt the healing with spasms of any sort.

The hours flew by, and by the time Keitaro stopped for the time being it was late into the night. A peek revealed his reserves were not quite depleted yet, and yet instinct told him it would be better to wait until the next morning to continue the work. Sighing as he heaved himself towards the bed and set the scroll aside, he was surprised to find it didn't hurt at all and only tweaked a bit when he put his weight on it.

Lying beside Motoko, he pulled her close to him and was gratified when she came into his arms willingly even in her sleep. Holding her to his chest, the manager fell asleep with a smile on his face and the knowledge that, once again, everything was going to be just fine.

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

A week's time passed, everything seeming to settle back into place as it usually did as Keitaro's leg seemed to miraculously get better over night and Naru wondered what it was that Mutsumi was sending her as her letter had suggested. Eventually the day came to remove Keitaro's cast, and together he and Motoko went to see the doctor after school and having a few x-rays to confirm that the bone was indeed fully knit together once more. Receiving a full bill of health as well as a bill for payment, the couple headed back towards their home arm in arm and Keitaro thankfully on his own two feet again.

"I can't believe everything that's happened in just the last few weeks," he commented lightly as they strolled along out of the train station and taking their time on the way back.

"Is it as unbelievable as a marriage to a random swordswoman peppered with an unusual demon your first night together?" replied Motoko wryly, giving him a sideways glance.

"Is that strange? I thought that happened to everybody! Oof…hey now…" Keitaro rubbed his ribcage where he'd been swiftly elbowed with a knowing grin. "So, what's on the schedule for today?"

"Practice for myself," replied his wife as she began to tick them off her fingers. "I have a match with our school this upcoming weekend. Naru and Kitsune left early to visit a friend of theirs, they likely won't be back until late this evening. Austin and Ami are helping Shinobu with dinner tonight, Su and Sarah are likely occupied with the task of seeking out every nook and cranny in the Inn…I believe all that is required of you is to clean the hot springs before it is put into use this evening."

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to join me for dinner?" he asked, smiling when she nudged him in the ribs again. "Alright, I get the point."

"You know I have much to do," she told him with a hint of regret in her voice. "There as been a great deal of distractions as of late…"

"Yeah, I know…" His stomach suddenly growled, both breaking into an easy laughter as he blushed. "Oh well, we'd better get back so I can shut him up with some leftovers."

"I wonder if Dr. Nori knows anything of ki-healing," said Motoko randomly as they reached the steps of the Inn.

"Why?"

"She did not question how you were healed so quickly, and while I imagine she has encountered many strange things treating Haruka and Seta's wounds over the years, there is no medical technique except ki-healing that can bind bones into being whole. Flesh wounds such as a cut or a scrape, they have many remedies and many quite easily attainable both legally and illegally."

"Your sister and my aunt have known each other for a good many years," pointed out Keitaro. "Who's to say your family hasn't provided healing for mine in the past?"

"I suppose that is possible…"

"Mo-chan!"

Both young people paused, looking at each other strangely.

"That was not you…was it?" asked Motoko cautiously.

"No," replied Keitaro quickly, glancing around. "For a moment I thought it was you, but that obviously doesn't make sense."

"Sillies! Down here, Mo-chan and Taro-kun!" Both looked down to their left, Motoko immediately kneeling down to scoop up her youngest niece with a wide but confused smile.

"Rei-chan! But how did you…?"

"Mo-chan!" The little girl just threw her arms about Motoko's neck, giving her a sticky kiss in the process. "Missed you and Taro-kun very much! Why did not come and visit?"

"My precious little Rei-chan," she laughed, ticking the child who giggled sweetly as she did. "I am sorry, we were just simply unable to. I promise we will come and visit sometime soon, though. Where are your-"

"GERONIMO!!"

"AHHH!!"

"Oh."

Keitaro went down under a wriggling mass of small bodies as a surprise attack was launched against him under the crafty guidance of Su and Sarah. Ticking and gently tossing off his small assailants, the Manager finally managed to stand with one still hanging from his neck and most of them tugging at his arms and legs.

"Hey, hey, easy there!" he chuckled as they tried to knock him over again. "It's nice to see all of you too!"

"What, you don't think we're done yet, do you?" asked Sarah as everyone suddenly pulled back, bringing out large water guns from nowhere and training them on the poor man with Motoko and Rei easily out of the line of fire.

"What the- AHHHHH!!!"

Motoko couldn't help but laugh as Keitaro took off towards the back with the entire childish hoard hot on his heals.

"Bang bang!" said Rei as she held a tiny water gun in her hands, shooting off two little streams towards the running ground that obviously fell short yet she cheered and giggled anyways.

"You are quite the sharpshooter," Motoko told her as she quickly took possession of the toy lest she become its next target. "You were just there waiting for us to distract him, weren't you?"

The little girl smiled and nodded proudly. "Uh huh!"

Motoko laughed, the sound making her small niece even happier still and cling to her neck to give her another sticky kiss. "Oh, you are being very sweet today."

"He really will make a good father someday."

The swordswoman glanced over, finding Kenji standing a few yards away with an easy smile on his face.

"I would hope so," she replied, giving him a slight though wary smile back. "Good day, brother in law, what brings you to our home? Has my sister come to visit us again so soon?"

"No, just myself and the kids, whatever company we may be," he replied with a friendly shrug. "Tsuruko had some business to attend to, but she sent me here with the others as an 'apology'…?"

"Tell her apology accepted, if you would be so kind." Motoko held down the laugh that threatened to burst out at Kenji's disappointed look. Turning away, she headed towards the front door with Rei still cuddling into her neck. "When did you arrive and who helped you settle in? I assume not one of the residents, or they would have found a way to contact Keitaro and I as to your arrival."

"We came in just a little while ago, and your aunt was more than happy to assist us in finding rooms to stay in," replied the man as he followed her, opening it for her politely as Motoko wondered at just how willing her aunt in law might've truly been to help to find Kitsune in the doorway, a smirk immediately developing on her face.

"Cute kid," she said dryly, unable to not notice the similarities between her friend and the little girl. "Something you need to tell us, Motoko-chan?"

"Your lack of tact no longer even surprises me," replied Motoko every bit as dryly, raising her brows as she did. "Kenji, this is Konno Mitsune, one of the residents here at the Inn. Kitsune, this is Kenji, my brother in law, and his daughter, Rei-chan."

"Tsuruko's man, eh?" Kitsune chuckled to herself, and her thoughts at that point were something that no self-respecting author would ever put into words. "Where's the rest of the brood? She made it sound like there were at least a few more."

"Outside with 'Taro-kun!" chirped Rei.

Kitsune frowned. "Taro-who?"

"Keitaro," explained Motoko quickly. "They are out back playing with him, Su, and Sarah-chan."

"Poor guy…oh well." She moved back, letting them enter and standing with them in the front area as they removed their shoes. "So tell me-"

"Hey guys! Guess what? I-oh, excuse me!" Naru appeared in the doorway, a box in hand with the rest of the resident's mail under her arm. "I didn't realize we had another guest. My apologies, I didn't mean to interrupt you like that."

"Naru, this is Kenji. Kenji, Naru." Motoko finished it quickly, both quickly recognizing the other.

"Tsuruko's husband," guessed Naru, getting a nod in return.

"And you are one of the residents here, of course, as well as a long-time friend of Motoko," he replied, getting a nod as well. "Tsuruko-chan has told me a great deal about all of those who live here. Myself and the children have never visited Hinata-sou before, and with the them wishing to see Motoko and Keitaro and Tsuruko out of town on business it seemed the perfect time to do so."

"It is an honor to meet the spouse of one of our honored guests," said Naru carefully, giving him another quick bow. "However, if you'll excuse me I just got this package from a new friend of my and I'd rather like to open it as soon as possible.

"Please, don't let me stand in your way of doing so," he said with a grin, giving her another slight bow as she did so as well and moved to head up the stairs. Once she was out of sight and earshot he turned back to the other two with a quizzical look on his face. "She doesn't seem so bad, really, at least not what has come back to us in some letters from here."

Motoko colored slightly at that. "You have a certain amount of amnesty being Tsuruko's husband," she explained quickly. "Seeing as you are 'claimed' as well as…well, Tsuruko could kill her with her bare hands and she knows that very well."

"I see…"

"Excuse me, coming through!"

Ami and Austin both rushed by just then, running at a faster pace than usual with rather excited looks on their faces.

"Sorry about that!" called Ami over her shoulder as they went up the stairs, barely clearing the corners in their haste. "I'll explain later!"

"…ok then." Motoko sweated, turning back to find Kitsune had disappeared as well. "Would you help me with dinner? Keitaro seems to be busy at the moment, and we generally take the task in teams."

"Of course! Is anyone else going to help us?" He followed her into the kitchen, tweaking Rei's nose to get a grin in reply but letting her stay with her favorite aunt where she clearly wished to be. Inside they found Shinobu already setting out different meats and vegetables, preparing all the ingredients before she began to make the food itself. Introductions were quickly made, and soon all three were set about their separate tasks with Rei toddling about on the floor and exploring the room in general.

"I was wondering," said Motoko as she poured a bowl of freshly chopped onions into the pan with the other vegetables. "You said Haruka was more than willing to help, was there any reason why?"

"Not one that you are likely to find out," put in the said person as she ambled into the kitchen, cigarette-less for once in light of the children around. "You also might want to put another plate or two out, Seta calling to say-hm?" The elder woman paused as something tugged on her pants, looking down to see little Rei hugging her calf. "What? Go to your father, he'll hold you."

Rei shook her head stubbornly, holding her arms out to Haruka. "Oba-san!"

"Looks like yourself a new friend there, boss," commented Ami as she breezed through the kitchen, giggling when a mixed look crossed Haruka's face.

"Get yourself down to the Tea House already, you said it'd only take a moment," came the sharp reply.

"I'm going…"

"You're a stubborn one, I have to give you that," she said as she squatted down carefully, coming eye toe ye with the child as Motoko and Kenji watched with interest. "And you're supposed to grow up to carry the family name of Aoyama? You're just a chubby little ball of mush."

Rei giggled, reaching up to touch Haruka's face with her small hands. Sighing, the elder woman stood still , letting Rei explore her cheeks, nose, and ears curiously with a serious look in her eyes. Jerking back slightly, when a fistful of her hair was pulled roughly, Haruka lost her balance as Rei was startled as well and fell in an undignified manner to her backside while catching the youngster in her lap.

"Don't do that!" scolded Haruka as she set the girl on her feet, beginning to rise herself when Rei sniffled sadly and looked up at her with big eyes on the brink of tears and a trembling lower lip. "Aw, kid…" Haruka gave in after just a few seconds, scooping her up and settling the small child on her hip with ease. "It's alright, see? No harm done…just don't do it again, ok?"

"Oba-san!"

Haruka turned an interesting shade of pink as Rei threw her small arms about the elder woman's neck, giving her a wet kiss on the cheek in the process.

"Eh…yeah, whatever. Go see your dad." Haruka quickly put the child into he father's waiting arms, heading for the door into the backyard. "I'll go out back and see if Keitaro's still alive."

"You know," said Kenji with a smile as the door closed behind the woman. "I think that was one of the cutest things I've ever seen in my life…"

"I heard that!" came back through the door in an annoyed tone.

Kenji's smile grew all the more as he called back. "And that's exactly why I said it!"

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Naru peered at the box curiously, having already read the short note that came with it that was basically just a reiteration of what the letter had said and gave no real clue as to what could possibly be inside. It was a gift, and it was for her, and past that the new ronin had no idea what it was. Deciding the best way to find out would simply be to open it, as was Mutsumi was hardly one to send something a booby-trapped box or something like that, she pulled out a crowbar and began to pry out the nails one by one.

Soon the lid was lifted free and she peered inside to find a familiar green shell surrounded by licked-clean watermelon rinds.

"What in kami's name…?"

"Myuh!" The yellow head and fins popped out of their respective holes, the small reptile-ish creature hopping out of his box and landing on Naru's head.

"Tama-chan?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Myuh!" The small turtle nodding in affirmation, patting her head with his fins.

"You're Mutsumi-chan's gift?"

"Myuh!" Again, he nodded, this time glancing about as if inspecting his new home.

"But wait, why in the world would she…" Naru trailed off as the turtle plopped itself down in her lap, giving her the biggest and cutest puppy eyes in the world. "Well…I guess that doesn't matter, does it?" She patted the yellow and green creature's head, getting occasional but happy 'myuh!'s in reply. "Welcome to Hinata-sou, Tama-chan, wanna go see what the rest of it looks like since it's your new home?"

The turtle nodded quickly, flapping his way up to Naru's shoulder and settling herself there comfortably.

"Alright, then let's go!" The young woman rose to her feet, heading for the door. "This is my room, as you can tell, and it's your room now too. You can come in here anytime you like. Out here is the hallway…"

The moment the door was completely open, though, Tama decided to take things into her own hands, or perhaps that would be flippers, and with a hop went zooming down the hallway at an alarming pace.

"Hey! Wait, get back here!" Naru went sprinting after the creature, just barely able to keep it in view. "Tama-chan!"

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Keitaro was in the middle of turning the tide on his small assailants, having finally grabbed a water gun for himself, when an earth-shattering cry pierced the evening air. Turning towards the kitchen, the manager burst into a full-out run as he saw his aunt turn in mid-stride and whip out two fans. Both were thrown within the same motion, eyes narrowed in what was likely deadly precision. Two thumps signified they indeed struck something, but the commotion from inside just made him put on another burst of speed. The kids followed curiously, a little confused and disorganized as their target fled faster than they could follow into the house.

The manager burst past his aunt, who still stood in the doorway with a third fan read, to find Motoko standing with her back to him and a good three inches of her sword drawn. Before her was Naru, arms spread wide and trying to yell over his wife's demands that she remove himself at once. Beyond her was Kenji sitting flat on his butt with Rei in his arms, above his head a small green and yellow turtle that was pinned on his back to the wall with Haruka's fan on either side of it.

"Motoko-chan, please stop! She is-"

"Get out of my way, Naru! It's one of the-"

"But she's harmless, I swear!"

"Harmless?! **_Harmless?!_**"

Motoko suddenly lunged past Naru, catching the turtle against the wall once again with the top of her sheathed weapon as it managed to free itself by popping its legs into the shell and wriggling about a bit. Drawing her tanto, the samurai woman held it poised to throw, a vengeful gleam in her eyes.

"These creatures and their Masters are not harmless!" she thundered, Tama looking back at her in confusion. "Four times they have threatened my life, three of those they have nearly taken Keitaro's as well and twice have threatened the well being of all who dwelling within these halls! Yes, that is harmless indeed, is it not? Perhaps we should just invite them all in for tea some time and be done with it! This one was not yet given the chance to attack, and I say we do not give it such!"

Naru froze, unable to move for fear of forcing Motoko's next move and yet unable to stop the flow of flow of words that tumbled from her lips. "No! She was a gift from a friend, and you knew her you'd know she'd never send a demon to us! Mutsumi Otohime is her name, please don't hurt-"

"Otohime??"

Kenji was up instantly, bravely putting himself between the turtle and Motoko's tanto as he began to speak quickly in confident tones.

"Motoko, please, you must believe me when I say this creature is innocent and will not behave as her corrupt brethren have…"

"You admit it is one of them!" she cried, moving to push him out of the way. "Corruption will always occur when an opening is presented, it must be dispatched of immediately!"

"Myuh?" Tama-chan scratched her head, waving her fins a bit as if trying to say something.

"Silence, foul fiend!" Motoko pushed harder with her sheathed katana.

"It's not a demon, Motoko, it's a benign spirit! See for yourself!"

She paused, glowering as she inverted her sight and realized her brother in law was right. Sputtering, she sheathed the short blade, still holding the small reptile in place with her sword. "But why is it here now? And why is it in such a vile form? We have never had one besides my sister's visit the Inn, and to appear in the shape of our enemies just weeks after the most recent confrontation…it is not natural!"

"What's going on?!" cried Keitaro, supremely lost.

"Let me have it," said Kenji carefully as he took hold of the creature in both hands, Motoko reluctantly removing her blade and picking up the wide-eyed Rei from the floor.

"Shinobu, if you would take Rei out back with the rest of the children?" she requested brusquely, all the little bodies clamoring to be let in behind Haruka immediately scattering into the yard with the stern look that came their way and the young cook moving to join them quickly. All the food was set on low and the lids placed on top, set aside until they could finish it later on.

"I suggest we all have a seat," said Kenji as he took the head of the table, still holding the turtle firmly in his gentle hands. "This may take a bit of explaining."

Naru sat at his right, still obviously concerned about the state of her new pet, as Haruka took the seat next to her. Motoko sat at the other end of the table, Keitaro sitting across from his aunt and next to his wife.

"I'm not sure where to start explaining all this, but the best place is usually the beginning," he stated slowly, collecting his thoughts into a single cohesive story as he studied the reptile in his lap curiously. "Long, long ago well before many of the great Empires rose to power and while the kami still fought in the skies above for control of the earth below, a few breeds of animals became 'different' from the rest, more intelligent than their fellow counterparts and able to do many things the normal ones weren't. Things like communicating with humans as well as the ability to aide or destroy them, as they should choose. The true difference, many say, is that these creatures possess a 'soul' much like humans do, whereas the others do not, but I shall not bore you with the arguments and counterarguments that arise with the discussion.

"Several of these creatures are quite common in our history and legends, the great hunters of the sky who began the phoenix, the lizards who began the great dragons. Tigers who grew larger and more ferocious and ruled entire kingdoms of animals deep in the forests were no man dare tread. The first, though, believe it or not, were the sea turtles. It was only a small group of them, and they were found by one of the first Otohime's, a young man who discovered them backed in a cover surrounded by a pack of ferocious predators. He gathered his kin and chased them off, and to repay the debt of saving their lives the clans formed a pact to be linked together in a communal friendship of trust and help. They became the original 'hot springs turtle' which is known for its abilities as a messenger by air in its younger years, and a messenger by sea as it growing older and is no longer able to fly.

"Time went on, though, and both the Otohime family and their turtles didn't stay 'pure' in that they began to evolve and split off. Different traits and variations began to arise and with time came changes as it usually does. From it came the giant land turtles that did not fly or swim, and when partnered with trainers were fearsome in battle and were rarely defeated. There were those who began the 'navy turtles', the ones who learned to attack from the water to protect those who lived on islands. Some, like this one's breed, were simply messengers or learned to help in some sort of daily task that eased their people's lives. All of the splits, save one, are still in contact and on friendly terms today."

"The Turtle Clan," spat Motoko, venom apparent in her voice.

"They violated their 'contract' with turtles by using them as holders for demons to increase their destructive powers and abilities," explained Kenji slowly. "And when the turtles deserted them, they found their own breed of 'normal' turtles that were land-based to do the same thing with. Yes, they are just regular animals compared with those used by the Otohime's and their many offshoots, but when capitalizing upon the powers absorbed by the trapping of a demon inside the poor creature they can be formidable opponents indeed. They were not 'evil', though, and even had a slight alliance with the Otohimes up until the last three or four generations. That's when things truly began to head south."

"How is it that you know all of this?" asked Keitaro suddenly, head swimming with all the information that had just been stuffed into it.

"My family has been around nearly as long as the Otohime clan, and was around before the Turtle or Aoyama clan," he explained quickly with a shrug. "One of our first occupations were to be the information gatherers and historians for the Emperor at the time, and even after his passing we continued to do so and list it in our annuls for there are many who would pay a great deal back in those days for such bits and pieces of information. Our family chronicles are more complete and accurate than anything else you will find of early Japanese history."

"Why don't you release it into the public, then?" asked Naru skeptically. "I'm sure there's museum's who'd pay a pretty penny for such things."

"Because it would rewrite Japanese history as we know it and ruffle more than a few feathers," he replied with a snort. "There are some things that happened in such a radically different manner than we learned it in public schools that even I have a hard time believeing it sometimes."

Naru raised a brow, still skeptical, but willing to let him continue. "Ok, then…"

"At the time the Turtle Clan came to be, the Aoyama family was formed and rose to power," he continued. "The three clans had a unique bond between them. One, the Otohimes, raised benign spirits. One, the Turtle Clan captures evil and demonic spirits, bending them to do their will in the name of 'good'. And finally one, the Aoyamas destroyed those demons and spirits that couldn't be captured or 'reformed'."

"If there was a workable unity among the three clans, why is it going so badly now?" asked Naru suddenly. "It sounds like a good system to me, so where did it fail?"

The three Urashimas exchanged looks before turning to Kenji who just shrugged.

"We don't really know," he admitted carefully. "There are specific instances that caused rifts between the clans that we can cite, the problem is that there is a lack of reason behind them that no one can explain."

"Such as what?"

"The Turtle Clan stealing those types." Haruka motioned in Tama's direction with her cigarette. "And forcing them into slavery through binding by demons to human masters. That started just about the time Hina was born, if the tales she used to tell are anything to go by."

"That was the first rift between the Turtle and Otohime clan," added Kenji quickly. "Several things were learned with that incident, the first being that female turtles cannot be bound into such posts, which is why I said 'brethren' earlier. Regardless of what Tama-chan wants, she cannot serve the Turtle clan with anything but the abilities she has naturally for demons simply will not bind with females to enhance their powers. Also, there was never given a specific reason by those who were captured in attempting to catch the benign spirits other than 'they were ordered to' to do so. And while yes, it made them more powerful, the rulers of the Turtle clan know better than to draw so much attention to themselves when they are hardly able to stave off an attack by either of the Aoyama or Otohime clans. That is why an incident like that didn't make sense. They never used the power to do anything other than harass a few Aoyama members, and yourselves here, nothing more."

"There is no specific gain behind such a move, when they would not be able to hold what they had taken if attacked in return," clarified Haruka when Naru opened her mouth with a confused look in her eyes. "Which, given the risk of the situation and the long time it would take to capitalize upon that which they'd captured, made the move puzzling."

"Oh."

"There had always been a gap between the Turtles and the Aoyamas," went on Kenji, treading carefully with his last statement. "They were in competition to a certain extent, but the first 'incident' would be the death of Motoko's mother in such questionable circumstances and all culminating events that led up to it."

The only sign of recognition the swordswoman gave, to her credit, was the tightening of her lips, but Keitaro noticed it none the less and reached over to squeeze the hand that rested on her thigh gently. The weary ghost of a smile he got wasn't much, but he accepted as it was all he was going to get and motioned for Kenji to go on.

"That's about it, to be honest," he explained as he sat back, running a hand through his hair. "The Otohime's rarely send such creatures out of their reach without a reason, but it's beyond me why this little one might be needed here. She's just a messenger."

"Myuh!" The turtle shrugged back when given a quizzical look by some of the others, wriggling out of Kenji's grip to pounce on Naru's lap cutely.

"Whatever the reason," finished the man. "She is here now, and here she shall stay until they call her home again."

"It's a liability to the house if we allow it to stay," argued Motoko with a frown. "Even if that creature in and of itself is not dangerous, how difficult for the enemy would it be to capture this one and set in its place another what would attack at the next opportune moment?"

"A good bit more difficult than you may think, at first," replied Kenji quickly. "As a trained warrior, this spirit has less ki than you and you can keep it in your 'sight' at all times as well as check to make sure it hasn't been switched any time you want. Keitaro has the same ability as well, and there is rarely a time when at least one of you are not present, right? Any attack would have to come with in that very limited time frame, and what about Naru? I'm pretty sure she's been chosen as the 'keeper' of the turtle, and if that's truly the case then no one will fool her with a fake no matter what."

"As my sister does with hers, able to tell it out of a flock of its own kind with ease," conceded the swordswoman uneasily. "But what of the others? There are times that all three of us will be absent, as well as this: what if the creature itself is corrupted and sent back to us? Would we notice the chance in time to stop it?"

"We can make a band or something for her to wear so the others will recognize her as well," suggested Naru as she patted the turtle's head gently. "She was a gift, I can't just send her back!"

"You didn't answer my second question. And gift or not I do not feel comfortable with it in our home!"

"Tama-chan is incapable of being corrupted in that manner," said Haruka flatly. "It's a she, ok? She-turtles aren't able to be holders of demons the way the males are. Therefore, unless the creature was tortured into being used against us there is no way they could corrupt it, and given how hard they are to catch or destroy period I doubt you need to worry about that. I don't think you're being given a choice in this, though, even if there were a chance of it being used against us." She picked up the shelled reptile and studied it. "The Urashimas and Otohimes have been friends even longer than the Aoyamas and Urashimas. If they sent this turtle on purpose, with a given task, it won't leave regardless of what you do or say until its masters tell it to. We can probably make it so it stays away from you for the most part, but I think that's the best anyone's going to be able to do in a situation like this."

Motoko shuddered as she met the creature's eyes, it was far too like her enemies for her own comfort but she was smart enough to realize when she couldn't win. It was harmless, even she had to admit to that no matter how it rankled, and no one feared its presence with the exception of herself. Shrugging, she rose and walked around the table keeping a good distance between herself and the turtle at all time.

Keitaro rose as well in confusion. "Motoko-chan…?"

"If it must stay, I will not waste my breath arguing against it," she said as she opened the back door, glancing back over her shoulder tensely. "But I would strongly advise that it is kept out of my way for the peace of the household." And with that she left the kitchen completely, closing the door behind herself firmly.

"I suppose that's all for now," said Haruka as she rose slowly, putting out her cigarette and tossing it in the bin. "You." She held the turtle up to her face so its eyes met hers and they stared at each other expressionlessly.

"Myuh?" It quipped after a few moments of silence, an innocent look on its face.

"Don't give me that," she replied in a flat tone. "You're a guest here, and you'll behave as such. Your kind likes mischievous pranks, and in regard to your hosts that won't be happening here, right?"

Tama-chan scratched her nose, wrinkling it before nodding slightly.

"Good. Naru, I'd take this one upstairs and keep her in your room until our guests leave, it's just better that way." If either turtle or tenant had an objection it died with the no-argument front Haruka had in place, and as such the turtle was whisked upstairs out of sight with a watermelon until she could be safely introduced to the rest later on. Naru said she'd stay with her new 'pet' to keep her entertained, and with an odd thought popping into Haruka's mind she wasn't inclined to disagree. Turning to Keitaro, she gave him a shrewd look through narrowed eyes once Naru was out of sight.

"Has Naru been around at any given session when Seta has joined you?" she asked carefully.

"Uh…actually, she hasn't," replied Keitaro, surprised and a little confused. "Though she knows Koshi and Sarah very well. Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"That depends on who you're talking to. Now scat, I'll finish dinner and I have a few messages I'd like Kenji to relay to his wife for me." Her voice brooked no argument and Keitaro obeyed with an understanding nod. Out the back door he went, disappearing into the yard with is wife and the many kids scattered there.

"Messages?" asked Kenji in confusion as Haruka headed back over to the stove, checking everything in the pots and starting up where Shinobu had left off.

"Set the table," ordered the elder Urashima, pointing to the shelves where the plates and cups were kept. "I can tell you don't know anything about what happened yesterday between your wife and those two, so I'm going to tell you along with my particular 'thoughts' and Hina's 'comments' on the situation so you can carry it back to the council along with a 'promise' of sorts…"

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

Seta didn't even bother going to the front door when he heard the ruckus in the back of the house, simply walking around the side with Koshi following curiously until he reached the others there. Keitaro was running around wildly with Su, Sarah, Shinobu, and several little ones that could easily be Motoko's children, siblings, or cousins they looked so very much alike. Motoko herself stood off to one side, one in her arms and another at her side in a small hamaka and gi with a wooden sword in her belt that bore such a strong resemblance to the woman that the professor had a hard time believing they weren't hers.

He was about to call a greeting when Sarah caught sight of them, immediately leaving the game to come charging over as fast as she could and wrap herself around the two most important people in her life. "Papa! Koshi!" The Aoyama brood followed curiously, swarming the pair in a mass of confusion and shouted greetings all around until Haruka appeared at the doorway and yelled that dinner was ready.

The swarm immediately inverted itself to head inside, making for a rather crowded and noisy setting as introductions were made and old friends met once more.

"So, this brood is yours?" asked Seta as he sat across from Kenji, the two long-time friends from way back before.

"Most of them, three belong to my brother but he needs me to watch them for the time being," explained the man with a grin. "Not that it matters. Once you get over three, the number doesn't matter anymore so much as controlling the chaos does."

"I'm surprised you'd even think of going out of the house with them, actually, especially without Tsuruko around to help," admitted the professor lightly as he tousled Sarah's golden hair. "This one is wild enough for me just on her own I can't imagine dealing with six or seven at a time."

"Coming here isn't so bad, especially with Motoko and Keitaro to help." Kenji shrugged with a grin, nodding to the pair who was interspersed among the children at one end of the table, Rei in Motoko's lap with the little girl eating directly from her plate. "It's good practice for them, whether they want to admit it or not."

"Practice?" interceded Kitsune with a sly look on her face. "Motoko-chan, so soon?? I didn't realize this was a dry run for times that were about to be upon us…" The foxy lady's lips curled up ever so slightly, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"That 'time' is no more upon us than your entire 'collection' disappearing in the nearby future," came the sharp retort from the resident swordswoman. "Though should you persist in thinking so I believe the latter can be arranged…"

Kitsune backed off quickly, her sake was too important to risk in such a gamble. "Gees, just trying to make a joke…"

Ami and Austin joined the group before too long, the dinner quickly finishing itself as Koshi and Seta left once more to head back out to the dig after a quick goodbye with Sarah and the Americans with Shinobu's help took on the task of cleaning up for the night.

The manager and his wife found themselves buried under a mound of small, wriggling bodies on the couch as Beauty and the Beast was put in the VCR for them to watch with popcorn and coke in abundance for all. That passed all too quickly as well, though, and soon Motoko was helping her brother in law tuck in his miscreant charges before putting Su and Sarah up in their room with Keitaro's help and making sure everything was closed down for the night.

It had been a tumultuous two days, and in all of this it wasn't until after she had closed and locked the last door did the samurai woman remember the 'foul' creature upstairs with a shiver up her spine. A quick peek revealed it was still with Naru, likely asleep beside her bed as neither was moving and both auras were in a state of rest. Resigning herself to whatever lie ahead, Motoko went up the stairs turning off the light afterwards. But a few minutes later found her curled up beside her husband fast asleep and in her land of dreams.

Whatever the future held, as uncertain as it seemed sometimes, she was certain she could face it now for she was sure whatever may come they would face it together. A sword roughened hand found one calloused from years of honest work and squeezed it gently, a silent promised in the darkest hours of the night that it would never let go.

::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::&::

And there, dear friends, ends Chapter 13. You should be pleased, no cliff hanger this time and if I may say so myself this was a most masterfully put together chapter indeed. I am most pleased with how it all turned out and I hope you were as well.

As usual, thank to the many, many of you who reviewed and now it is time to begin going through the replies I have. Please read through them for you never know when one of my comments may be directed towards you!

Authors Notes:

#1. Yes, Mutsumi has finally joined ranks with the others in this little tale. I see that many, many of you are pleased and a few think her to be a little odd. Well, her role isn't the same as last time so she'll hardly be exactly the same person, right? Cut me some slack, not everything can be perfect I just try really hard and that's what you're gonna go.

#2. Tama-chan has also joined the crew, as several of you wondered about the type of reception she'd receive last time. Well, there it is. And that's how she got to be instated in Hinata-sou, no matter how much Motoko didn't want her there. It also put into perspective the fact that turtles themselves are not evil, it's their masters. More's to come of that, I promise, just wait and see.

#3. Sorry the updates aren't coming faster. I try, I do, to get it up when I can but I do have a life and it's not centered around this story.

#4. You had some mixed reactions about Naru failing, but it has its purposes later on, I promise. Just keep on reading, and it'll all be revealed in the end.

#5. A lot of you were hit over the back of the head with Tsuruko arriving, it was quite amazing if I say so myself. I hope the conclusion of all of that satisfied all of you, along with the battle that it entailed.

#6. Someone asked how many good guys would die in this story, and I have this to ask: has anyone died as of yet? No? Then, as angst isn't in the title I would say few to none, though I'm not going to tell you for sure because then you're going to read each chapter knowing something that you shouldn't. There won't be any massacres, though, that's not within the current style of the story.

#7. Thank you to those who recognize my attempts at originality and sticking with parts of the anime or manga all together as one, it makes me feel special when people read a bit below the surface and into the weft and weave of things. Such intelligent readers are a blessing to have!

#8. One of you asked what was going to happen, if they would win or lose, and now you know! Silly reviewer to ask, though, like I was gonna tell you before I got the chapter up… :P

#9. blushes You guys are gonna give me a big head if you keep heaping on the praise, if they have to widen my dorm door jus so I can leave my room, I'm gonna take up a collection out of you guys to pay for it just so you know.

#10. …someone asked to make them have sex. And here is my answer: when it pertains to the storyline, something will happen, however it will NOT be a lemon as I'm not going to risk my account for your viewing pleasure. The deed will not be done until it is time, though, so you might as well just wait for it.

#11. If I do not always get a 'translation' right in the naming of something, I blame it more on the free translators as that is all that is available to me than anything else. If you want to point out the mistake, go ahead, but there is no guarantee that I'll change the name based upon what you say. I try to get things right as I can, but I'm hardly perfect.

#12. On Keitaro learning to fight (which some of you are VERY persistent about!) it is coming. Patience, grasshopper, patience, for soon all will be revealed to you in this master plan of mine that all may be happy and joyous together, amen.

#13. Someone asked about making the chapters shorter and more frequent, so I ask you this reviewers: Is this what you want? Vote now, longer chapter with long waits or shorter chapters with a CHANCE that they might come up sooner? Make your choice in your reviews, and I'll let you have my thoughts on that particular topic sometime next chapter.

#14. Yes, I am still alive. I haven't been murdered and this is some horrible man dragging his blood-smeared fingers across the keyboard in an attempt to imitate me and confuse the rest of you. Believe me, I doubt he could do half as well as I did and there would be far more spelling errors since the blood would've shorted out a couple of keys by now and letters would be missing entirely. So see, I'm not dead, not at all.


	14. Beachside Tea House

Here we are again with Chapter 14! Hopefully this update is finished sooner than the last (even I'll admit that it took an embarrassingly long time) though perhaps not as quick as some in the past. Things seem to be progressing at a good pace, and times are about to pick up again so sit back and enjoy the ride as Crosseyedbutterfly presents the 14th segment of 'A Different Life'. Oh…and Authors notes and such are at the end, so be sure to stop and take a look!

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Kenji and his brood were dutifully loaded onto the train the next morning with Motoko and Keitaro's help, one last round of hugs and sticky kisses passing through before it chugged sluggishly out of the station and towards the country side where the Aoyama's lived. The couple had stood there and waved until it was out of sight, Keitaro with his arm about her waist and holding her close in easy companionship. Back to the Inn they went when the last traces of the train were gone, talking about their nieces and nephews and how glad they were to have visited with them.

Later that day Tama-chan was brought down out of Naru's room and introduced to all of the residents, the band Su had designed being add to the creature's forearm as well as a quick overview as to where the turtle was allowed and wasn't. The only real places the turtle wasn't allowed were Motoko and Keitaro's bedroom and in the immediate vicinity of Motoko herself (the younger residents bought the story that she might mistake it for one of the enemy, but Ami, Austin and Kitsune exchanged looks at the odd sheen of sweat that had appeared on the samurai woman's forehead with the appearance of the turtle). With that, and one final threat from Haruka to behave that was done in private after the meeting, she was released to roam the Inn as she fit and explore her new home.

Things settled down again into a routine, and as always with routines they tend to make time pass in the quickest of ways.

As the days rolled onward, melting into a colorful blur as spring ran into summer, school came to a close and with it several of the defining lines in the resident's lives. Manager and resident alike bent their backs under the load such a time required, be it studying for exams or the spring repairs that had accumulated during Keitaro's 'sick leave'. The tests came and went, though, and all passed with the highest of marks as a just reward for their hard work.

The kendo finals also came within the same week, and all of Hinata-sou made the trip to Tokyo where in one of the famous arenas Motoko led her team to a total victory over all other schools present in the Sr. High Women's division. The battles were stunning displays of dexterity and strength, and hardly was there a match that the winner was not easily decided until the end. Yet the samurai's chosen followers triumphed, and the party that followed with all female members of the team in attendance was one that was spoken of for years to come.

Naru's graduation from high school came and went, along with the bittersweet memory of her failure to get into Toudai. However, the ceremony itself was bereft of any such thoughts and celebrating with her parents and step-sister that came to see the proceeds helped keep those thoughts away for the time being.

Koshi and Seta remained out at their dig, occasionally sending postcards in to Sarah with treats or presents as a sort of appeasement for being gone so long. And though she missed her Papa and cousin dearly, there was always so much going on around the Inn that there were some days that she hardly missed them at all.

For once, things were relatively calm in light of all the excitement, and settled in for a restive summer break when the first of many interesting happenings took place. Keitaro was returning from the bank having finally settled all loans and extra accounts he possessed a good while after dinner had ended to find Motoko packing in their room wearing a pair of overalls with the straps down and a worn tank top.

"There you are," she said with a smile, her hair held back from her face with an elastic holder. "Hurry up and pack, oba-san is anxious to get going."

"Get going where?" he replied, thoroughly lost. "I didn't know we were going anywhere!"

"Sorry about that, he slipped past me while I was railing on Austin for trying to juggle my tea house cups," said Haruka from the doorway as she appeared as if out of nowhere. "I'm sure you can fill him in, though, so I'm gonna check in on Naru and help her get her bags downstairs."

"Where are we going?" repeated Keitaro, still confused.

"To the beach Tea House," replied Motoko with a smile. "We, as in you, Haruka, Naru and I, will leave tonight to fix up the place and the rest will join us a few days after. There is a regular crew that works it well past when school starts again, but Haruka likes to open it personally and see it gets a good start for the summer crowds. It is very enjoyable, the work we do there for her, with a great deal of recreation time as well, so no one complains."

"What about Hinata-sou and the Tea House here?" replied Keitaro, though he'd already given in by the way he pulled out an empty duffle bag and began to fill it with shorts, shirts, underwear and his swim trunks.

"Haruka has arrangements made to cover everything," replied his wife. "In the past Hina-san would stay behind and mind the place in our absence, and I have a sneaking suspicion that she will do so again, but Haruka refuses to say if it is so and insists all will be taken care of."

"Well, if Haruka is sure it's going to be taken care of then I won't worry about it," he said with a shrug, tossing some toiletry items in a smaller bag as Haruka yelled for them to hurry up from downstairs. As a last minute thought he grabbed his sketch pad and a couple of pencils, tossing those in as well. "I just wasn't crazy about leaving this place empty for that long, you never know what might happen."

"Haruka would never leave her childhood home in such a state, if given a choice," came the gentle admonishment, Motoko shouldering her bag and sword with ease. "You should know that. However, we must hurry before oba-san decides to leave us behind.

"Some time today, you two!" yelled their aunt, as if on cue.

"Coming!" replied Keitaro, grabbing his things and jogging after his wife down the stairs. Loading their bags in the back the group took off in the old patched-up van, Naru in the front passenger seat with Haruka driving and Motoko and Keitaro in the middle bench.

"Get comfortable," ordered Haruka as she turned onto the highway, Naru already having put on a set of headphones and pulled a blanket up around her shoulders. "We're driving through the night and starting work when we get there in the morning so you should sleep while you can."

"Are you sure you can make it that long?" replied Keitaro in surprise. "What is it, an 8, 9 hour drive?"

"Been doing it for these last 10 years," she replied, pausing to tell an old Honda Accord on the far left lane they were a disgrace to their car in different words before blowing by them indignantly. "I'd like to think I'm not that old yet…"

"Oh, right." The manager glanced about, watching the cars outside for a moment before turning to his wife and finding her settled against he window with her notebook spread across her lap. "Are you going to sleep?" he asked quietly, trying not to disturb the other two.

"Hm?" She looked up, setting her pen aside. "I do not sleep well in moving vehicles, for the most part."

"Then when will you rest?"

"Tomorrow after the main tasks have been completed if I am unable to find such rest later tonight," she explained with a shrug. "I was trained to be able to keep myself moving no matter what, it is not hardship for me to do so again."

"Ohh…" After looking around for a few more minutes, Keitaro sighed and decided to try and sleep it out like the fourth member of their little crew. Taking a handy blanket and pillow, he tucked it about himself and tired to find a comfortable position on the half-bench seat. Nearly there, he would've promptly fell asleep if not that his neck protested a little too much to the awkward angle in which it had been placed. Several other odd, and some just plain weird positions followed until he felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder.

"Lay down," his wife told him quietly so as not to disturb the other two.

"But you…"

"You can rest your head here." She laid the pillow in her lap, setting herself up so she could continue writing using his back as a desk. Her husband wasn't long on complying, knowing a good thing when he saw one and gratified for her selfless move. Soon time saw his on his stomach with his head comfortably cradled in Motoko's lap with the pillow and a blanket tucked in around his shoulders. Blinking sleepily as Keitaro found it nearly as comfortable as his own bed, he glanced up to catch his aunt's gaze in the rear-view mirror and could've sworn she winked right before he was enveloped in sleep.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Kitsune collected the mail the next morning, thoroughly pissed that she had to sober up for a few days and only slightly consoled the fact that she'd been promise bottomless drinks in return for a week. Yes, the beachside vintage of sake was particularly tasty and strong, but to not be allowed even a beer or hard lemonade for two whole days…

"A package, ma'am."

Kitsune was startled out of her thoughts by the UPS man beside the mailbox, holding his clipboard and a cardboard box about the size of a dictionary. "Who's it for?" she asked, curious to say the least but still signing the line dutifully that it had been accepted by someone.

"A Baker-san," he replied, reading from his list. "It sounds American."

"It is," replied the foxy lady, trading the clipboard for the box and giving it an experimental shake. "I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thanks, he your husband?"

Kitsune gave a short laugh, shaking her head. "Heck no."

"Oh…ok."

The shake had revealed nothing of interest, other than it was unusually heavy, and Kitsune was almost at the top of the stairs when she remember the two Americans were minding the Tea House until Haruka's 'help' arrived, deciding to leave it by Austin's door instead out of laziness. Finding Su about to run up the stairs she amended that plan as well and tossed the boy at the young tenant lightly.

"Drop that by Austin's door, will you?" she asked as she draped herself across the couch, flipping on the TV.

"What's in it?" came the curious reply.

"Dunno, other than it's heavy, it just came in the mail."

"Ok!"

"What do you think it is?" asked Sarah as they topped the stairs.

"Dunno…" Su suddenly got a gleam in her eyes. "Wanna go scan it and see? We need something to test it with anyways!"

"Sure!"

The two bounded into Su's room quick as a wink, putting the box on a conveyor belt where it was whisked inside an odd contraption with several flashes of light coming from the inside. A few seconds later the two had their answer, pictures popping up on the computer screen of stacks of paper all piled together.

"That's boring," muttered Sarah in annoyance. "You'd think being an American he'd get a big gun in the mail or something. At least there was cookies in that last box that we could take. C'mon, let's...is something burning?"

Su yelped, diving towards the machine which was now emitting small streams of smoke. The box was retrieved intact though rather singed just before the whole thing collapsed in on itself in a heap of smoke and oil.

"We'd better put it back," said Sarah as Su took a fire extinguisher to her creation. "Y'know, get ride of the evidence and all…"

"I wonder if the laser frequency was too high or if just the bouncing of the waves themselves was too much," she muttered to herself, chewing on a thumbnail. "I though I had it balanced out this time!"

"Su!"

"Oh, coming!"

The evidence was quickly deposited inside Austin's doorway, one corner crumbling away completely and black lines marking its edges.

"Do you think they'll know it was us?" wondered Sarah as she brushed the soot from her fingers.

Su shook her head. "Not a chance, why in the world would they? C'mon, we've still got packing to do for tomorrow. I wanna take lots of effects to use in the play. Race ya!"

"You're on!"

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Keitaro woke to the smell of Mc Donald's egg, bacon and cheese biscuits, feeling something heavy and warm shift on his back as a few silken strands of the deepest black brushed his nose.

"Kodak moment!"

The flash of Naru's camera left the young man blinking owlishly, lights dancing across his vision.

"Eat something and wake up Snow White above you," said Haruka in a weary voice, drinking black coffee in large gulps as they turned onto a sandy lane off the main road.

"I'm awake," murmured Motoko, though she buried herself deeper in her arms and Keitaro's back.

"And Naru here is able to swallow fire," came the tart retort. "Sit up and put on your boots, we made bad time on that last stretch of highway and lost part of the morning as it is."

"It's 7:00 am, how much of the day could we possibly have wasted?" asked Keitaro in surprise.

Naru looked up over her seat as his wife did as she'd been told mumbling something under her breath about marrying into a family with a slave-driver aunt. "We normally arrive at 5:30," she explained flatly.

"Oh."

"Here we are."

Keitaro looked out at the broken-down building with holes in its roof and its walls in questionable condition. "…it's about to fall apart," he pointed out, giving his aunt a confused look. "How the hell are we going to get customers to come in with a building like that?"

"Baka." Keitaro ducked the fan swiped sent his way as Motoko and Naru jumped out of the van and began to unload their supplies while discussing their plans for this year's production. "That's why we came early, to fix up the place before we open up shop. And don't worry about the customers, they'll come." She winked at Naru and Motoko, the former grinning as the latter pointedly ignored it. "Now," went on Haruka before anything else could be said. "Keitaro, get up on the roof and start patching up the holes. If we're going to sleep in there tonight and not the van, it's got to be finished so get moving. Motoko and Naru, take down the front wall and set up the over-tarp, you know how to do it without me. I'm going to sleep, but I want one of you two to come and wake me in time for lunch. Whoever makes it or what is made, I don't care, but we eat at noon and when I say that I mean everyone better be ready to eat a 11:59. Got it? This place has to be in top shape by the time the rest arrive."

"Yeah, I was just wondering though," said her nephew as he put on the tool belt that had been tossed in his direction with a thing of nails and several shingles. "How are the others getting here?"

"Kitsune drives them up," came the sharp reply as she lit up, grabbing her own duffle bag and heading towards the back of the building. Motoko and Naru were already busy at one corner, working at some hinges with a crowbar and hammer. "That's one of the few parts of this trip she hates, I make her sober up before she takes the drive."

"I could honestly believe she hasn't been a day sober since the last time you made her do so last year," he replied with a laugh as he set up the ladder that had been on top of the van against the outer wall beside the door. Scaling it with the nails in one hand, he looked back over his shoulder hopefully. "Could someone toss up those-ah!" The manager barely avoided a collision with the bag of tiles his aunt threw up at him "Uh…thanks!"

"Just get working!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Keitaro chuckled to himself as she swore loud enough for him to hear and her inability to reach him at the moment. "I am NOT a ma'am!" Haruka moved off to the back again, disappearing into its black depths to grab what sleep she could. He could hear it as someone turned on a radio downstairs, bits and pieces of news and music drifting up to him in stray clumps depending on the wind. The sun, drifting up to its apex as time went on, reached its height far sooner than he thought it would and as his stomach began to complain about an incredible lack of sustenance in it a familiar voice along with the appetizing smell of fresh ramen caught his attention. Finding his current portion of the roof finished and feeling like he deserved a break, Keitaro slid down the ladder and padded silently into what he assumed was the kitchen area with the mouth watering smell and voice guiding the way. The melody was pulsing and slow, yet it made something well up in his chest as he listened to the voice mirror his own feelings perfectly.

_ yami no yozora ga futari wakatsu no wa_

_yobiau kokoro hadaka ni suru tame_

_kazari nugisute subete nakusu toki_

_nanika ga mieru_

_kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau_

_yukou kurushimi no umi e to_

_kizuna kono mune ni kizande_

_kudakeru nami wa hatenaku tomo_

_nani wo motomete daremo arasou no?_

_nagashita chishio hana wo sakaseru no?_

_toutoki ashita kono te ni suru made_

_deaeru hi made_

_kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau_

_yukou kagayaki wo mezashite_

_inori kono mune ni dakishime_

_samayou yami no you na mirai_

_kaze yo watashi wa osorenai_

_ai koso mitsukedashita kiseki yo_

_kimi wo shinjite'ru yorokobi_

_arashi wa ai ni kizuku tame ni fuite'ru_

(English translation at end)

As the last word and notes died out he found Motoko standing over the stove, tending to the pots there as the radio went to some local news bits and she continued to hum to herself unaware of his watching presence. Smiling at this rare opportunity he slipped up behind her as silently as he could and once her arms were free of the pot ran his fingers lightly along her ribs before glomping tightly around her waist from behind.

"Ah! You-!" She wriggled free, giving him an irritated look that quickly melting into an affectionate grin as he gave her an apologetic shrug. "Any particular reason you found that necessary?"

"You don't leave yourself open for many sneak attacks," he replied as she turned back to the stove. "It was too good a chance to let it pass. Mm…when are we going to eat? That smells really, really good…"

"Not until Naru finishes waking Haruka," replied Motoko, giving him a mock-severe glare as he tried to reach past her for a taste and she blocked his way.

"Not even a little taste?" he pleaded, pulling her closer with one arm as he tried to reach around her with the other.

She saw where he was going before he got there, though, and blocked him again before giving him a gentle shove towards the table. "Go set it, Haruka will be out here soon…"

"Aww…alright…" He pulled out the paper bowls and chopsticks, setting them on napkins on a table nearby. "Old bat needs to hurry up and get up, I'm hungry."

_**WHAP**_

"OW!"

"Keep your shirt on," grumbled Haruka as she appeared in the doorway, clothes rumpled and barefoot. "And your comments to yourself."

"Ok, sorry…"

Nothing much else was said as a couple of cokes were popped open and the quartet fell ravenously onto their simple meal, finishing it in record time with occasional queries to the work that was left to be finished and praises for the food itself.

"Get back up on the roof, kid," said Haruka as she gathered up the dishes and tossed it all in a waste bag. "Motoko, you're putting up the sign and lights. Naru, you're starting the inside cleaning. I'll start checking the walls, but since we had everything reinforced last year it shouldn't be in too bad a shape."

"We won't have to replace any windows this year," observed Motoko as she took a quick glance around, dragging out a crate from behind one of the counters.

"But we did lose most of the light bulbs that were left in their sockets," replied Naru with a shrug. "If it isn't one thing it's another."

"Less talk, more work!" called Haruka from where she was marking a weak spot to be patched up by on corner.

"Yes, ma'am!" the pair said in unison with matched grins, and by the time Haruka had turned around with a fan poised above head the room was empty of all save herself.

"Damn brats…I'm getting too predictable in my old age…"

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Keitaro labored under the sun for the rest of the afternoon, almost completely lost in his own little world until he realized just about the time the last glimmers and rays were disappearing behind the horizon that he wasn't alone. Motoko worked her way long the edge of the roof, carefully stringing up old, weathered Chinese lamps in which she put a new bulb and attached it to an electric line that ran along the bottom lip of the gutter. A sign set up towards the front on some supports that hadn't been there before testified that she'd likely been there a long time, and Keitaro blushed at his own inattentiveness.

"Are you done?" she asked when she realized she was being watched. "Oba-san said we could not eat until you are, for it will be too dark afterwards."

"Almost," he replied with a nod, looking back over his shoulder as his stomach growled. "Which is probably a good thing."

"You might wish to hurry before your stomach decides to snack upon your spine," she advised with a wink as she scooted back down the ladder for more lamps.

"Ok!" Keitaro was a little surprised by her rather playful mood, but he wasn't about to complain. Going back at it with a will, by the time all last vestiges of light were gone and the stars had begun to twinkle overhead Keitaro had descended from the roof for the last time and washed up to eat dinner with the others. One by one (with the exception of Haruka, who'd showered before she made the food) they each slipped off at different times and made use of the shower to clean up as the meal went on. The whole affair was very relaxed, and as Naru left to take her turn he observed the building the other three women seemed so at home in.

The building itself mainly consisted of a huge room that took up 2/3 of the overall space at least, if not more. The last 1/3 was the kitchen and some storage space, marked by a waist high counter will stools along it and a swinging door at either end. The only door that he'd actually observed was through the kitchen to one side, but the customers were obviously to approach through the open wall which now lay out providing more seating with an awning over head to keep sun and rain off their patron's heads. A flexible metal wall that slid down from above provided enough security when the shop was closed and locked, a thick tarp tied behind it to keep out the elements and unwanted guests. There were also the small rooms to the back with the shower, toilet and sink. It was small, but more than enough for one or two people should they choose to live there permanently and far more sturdily built than the rest of the place.

"Where will we be sleeping?" he asked suddenly as he cleared up the last bits from his plate, all but licking it clean. A glance over the scoured wood floor underneath his feet and all he could remember being in the van being a couple of pillows and blankets he hoped there was something he'd missed.

"There's another room back behind the kitchen that's on the others side of the hall," replied Haruka as she lit up as usual.

"Yeah, I know, but there's only room for one or two back there, unless some of us are gonna sleep back there on the floor?"

"Nope. That's where you and Motoko will sleep on the futon. Me and Naru will be out here in a couple of hammocks."

"I thought we were to take the hammocks," replied Motoko quickly, a little surprised. "And you and Naru were to have the room in the back."

"Your tenant brought up a few good points, and so I decided to switch it up," she said with motion towards the back where Naru was taking a shower. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, it will work for tonight, but it does not make much sense when you will be sleeping back there when the others arrive anyways."

"Why would she sleep back there?" put in Keitaro curiously. "And where are we going to put the rest when they come? We can't sleep them all in here! There's just not enough room! It'd take forever each day to set up and tear down enough hammocks for everyone."

"When they arrive, we will all transfer over to the hotel across the road," explained Motoko quickly. "They give us three rooms in a suite setting for our own use in return for a certain number of food vouchers at the Tea House."

"But someone has to stay here overnight to make sure no one breaks and in and such," broke in Haruka carefully. "This year, it won't be me and here is why. With Keitaro coming along, and no other males, it so royally screws up the usual sleeping arrangements that there is no way to make it work without opening some doors for rather disastrous ends. Ami and Austin said they'd take care of their own arrangements, so we don't have to worry about them either."

"Then we'll be staying here, in the Tea House?"

"Yep, there's a bed back there and everything. All you have to do is lock the doors at night and not open them again until morning," said his aunt matter of fact-ly. "I could never leave one of the girls here alone, if something happened Hina would have my hide for a rug. But a married couple won't attract any unwanted attention as a lone girl might and therefore is very doable."

"Did you replace the futon mattress?" asked Motoko quickly with pursed lips.

Haruka grinned, and unless Keitaro was blind there was a slightly self-conscious tweak to it. "There's a new one in the car, we can make the trade tonight."

"Then it's fine with me."

Leaving that statement alone, as it was likely to get him smacked or worse, the young man clapped his hands together and rubbed the crumbs from dinner off of them. "So, what's on the schedule now? More work? Or can I go ahead and take my shower too?"

"We rest after the sun goes down," replied Haruka. "No need to be burned out by the time the others get here, that just complicates things."

Naru, who had entered just in time to hear Keitaro ask his question, added, "Usually, during these few days, Haruka tells us about some of the adventures she had in her younger years. But I'll bet you've already heard all of them, being her nephew and all…"

"Adventures? What sort of adventures?" came the shocked reply. "I knew you traveled a lot, but I thought they were just archeological digs with some old friend of yours!"

"Another shred of proof that your parents put the 'fun' back in dysfunctional," coughed Haruka. "Doesn't surprise me, neither my brothers nor their wives ever cared much for the rebellious younger sister of the Urashima family."

"I can't believe you don't know about some of the stunts she's pulled," said Naru in surprise. "Tell him about the dig way out on the island where you got chased off by those techno-tribes!"

"You only like that one because it has a love story in it," pointed out Motoko dryly.

"It doesn't make it any less of a great story," replied Naru with a grin. "Go on, tell it!"

"Well, if you want…" Haruka shifting in her chair, settling into it for a long wait. "Once, long enough ago that I could go for days without sleep it seemed and work like a Trojan for hours, I was asked along on this dig by an old friend and her boss…"

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Shinobu patted Tama-chan on the head, the small turtle having elected to stay behind for some reason, even when Motoko had begrudgingly admitted it wouldn't hurt to have her along on the trip. Set up in Naru's room with enough melons to sink a ship and few oranges tossed in for a variety, the young chef hoped the whoever the caretakers of the Inn would be would also take good care of this small reptilian creature.

"Something wrong?" asked Austin as he passed by Naru's doorway, spotting her inside.

"Just saying good night for Naru-sempai," she replied with a smile, getting up quickly and heading for the door. "I feel a little bad leaving her all by herself without Naru-sempai around to keep her company."

"I'm sure Tama-chan will be just fine," he said with a winning smile, giving her a quick pat on the head. "I think Su and Sarah are getting impatient downstairs, what anime are you watching?"

"Azumanga Daioh, Austin-san. Would you like to join us?"

"No, I have to write some letters home while I can," he replied ruefully. "Maybe next time, though. Ok?"

"Ok!"

Going down a few more doors, the young American entered his room and noticed a battered box shoved up against the wall that hadn't been there when he'd left that morning. Cursing the Japanese postal service for their clumsiness as this was the third package he'd gotten in such a poor condition, he reached for a pocket knife and quickly slit through the tape holding it closed.

Rummaging through the legal documents after reading the note stacked on top, Austin opened the secret door behind his and Ami's room.

"Hey, wanna go on a road trip of sorts?" he called, pulling out another document.

"Where to?" she called back, changing out of her work clothes into something more comfortable. "We're supposed to leave with the others tomorrow for the beach, right?"

"We were," he agreed, still reading whatever was in his hand. "But something came up…" He pulled out two plane tickets from an envelope.

"Where to?"

"Home."

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Keitaro was blearily blinking his eyes by the time the story telling was finished, finally getting his turn in the shower as none of the girls had finished until right before they'd begun and it was apparently a crime to even think about moving while Haruka was telling her tales. While he cleaned up Motoko headed on outside to check on how the lamps and signs were holding in the brisk evening breeze, Haruka going out to the van with Naru to retrieve the hammocks and new futon mattress. Saying goodnight to the pair when she came back in, Motoko made another appearance a few moments later.

"What did you do?" she asked simply, knowing Haruka would understand without question.

"I made life easier for you," came the frank reply. "The queen was actually far too large for the frame, which is ok for one alone but when you upgrade to two can be…problematic. I just didn't want either off you falling off the unsupported edges or the whole thing toppling over on top of you while you're…resting. That's not a good thing, right?"

Motoko was torn between inquiring about personal experience as to the futon being unsteady before with two on it and wondering if she really wanted to know for sure or not. Surrounded by the vise-like grip of a dozen underlying innuendos, the swordswoman found a hasty retreat to be the best option. Giving terse goodnights again, she disappeared into the back followed by the soft laughter of her aunt in law.

"Is something wrong?" asked Naru, confused, since she hadn't helped unroll the mattress.

"Just a…misunderstanding," replied Haruka, as mysterious as ever. "C'mon, morning is gonna come quick enough as it is."

"Ok."

Keitaro wasn't long in finishing his shower, hanging his towel on one of the hooks before entering the room and getting the final surprise of the day. His wife was already in the bed, either fast asleep on the far side (if it could be called that) or feigning it well enough that he couldn't tell the difference. There was no problem with that, though, the issue lay in how little room there was beside her. It was hardly more than an oversized single futon, and it was a good thing they were both comfortable with cuddling or he'd be teetering all night on a precariously close edge. Lying on their backs, there would just be enough room for the two of them comfortably, and that was a far cry from their futon back home where it would sleep four if two or three got cozy and five or six if everyone smushed in a bit.

Sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers and a light shirt he reached out and ran a hand through his wife's silken hair, enjoying the feel of it slipping through his fingers. Wondering if he'd ever have the courage to tell her just how attractive he found her even covered in grime from a hard day's work, Keitaro carefully settled in beside her and laid an arm protectively around her so her back was to his chest. Deciding this was hardly what one could call bad, just a little different, he quickly drifted off to sleep after sternly reminding himself not to move around to much or he might himself quite intimate with the grain of the wood floor below in the morning.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Kitsune was personally overseeing the lock down of the Inn in the early hours of the morning as she was still sober and had nothing better to do when Ami and Austin walked by, each holding one end of the rolled-up tarp that covered the hot springs when no one used them for long periods of time.

"It's only for a few days," pleaded the young man just as they got within earshot.

"No, I'm not going," his companion insisted forcibly.

"Not going where?" broke in the foxy lady nosily.

"No where," spat Ami, giving the other woman a warning glare to stay out of it. "We're going to the beach with the others, ok? That's the plan, end of story."

The couple moved off, Kitsune watching them until they were out of sight with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Wonder what that was about…?"

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Motoko was the first one awake of the two, which was hardly unusual, however the position she found herself in most certainly was. She'd somehow ended up on top of Keitaro during the night, head nestled into his chest and legs tangled comfortably together with his heartbeat strong in her ear. Pausing as she wondered what she was going to do now, she had to admit that as cozy as it was there was a warm feeling gathering in her lower stomach that she shied away from encouraging with the sound of Haruka already up and making breakfast in the kitchen.

Carefully lifting herself away from her husband, the samurai froze half up in a kneeling position as he stirred restlessly. Motoko waited until he'd settled down again before slipping quietly off the bed, rummaging through her bag to pull out a pair of old jean shorts and a plain t-shirt. As much as she liked her hamaka and gi, they were hardly suitable for beachwear and even she recognized that fact as she changed quickly. Giving Keitaro an impulsive brush of a kiss just before she left, she slipped into the bathroom to clean up and then headed into the kitchen area with a business like manner.

"Sleep well?" asked Haruka as she sliced up the last pear, their morning fare of diced fruit, yogurt and fresh bread from in town complete.

Motoko didn't bother answering, just giving her aunt a straight look before filling her plate and digging in. Naru, who'd claimed the bathroom the moment Motoko had emerged, was soon dressed and eating as well. The meal between the three women was silent in general, with everyone helping clean up and put away the leftovers the moment they were finished with Keitaro just coming out of his room yawning and running a hand through his mussed hair.

"Hurry up and eat," his aunt informed him, tossing him a slice of bread and butter with an apple while giving Naru and Motoko their assignments for the day. "We've still got work to do."

Grinning ruefully, he stifled another yawn. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Damn brats…"

All four whole-heartedly bent their backs to the tasks set before them that day, consisting almost entirely of cleaning with the general repairs completed the day before. Dust flew everywhere, cobwebs pulled from their corners and layers of sand and grime dislodged from the floorboards. A fresh coat of whitewash was added to the outside, giving the old wreck a fresh look of unimaginable proportions.

Close to noon a young man came riding up on a bike, a basket in one hand as he leapt off and yelled for Haruka. Likely in his preteens, the kid seemed very familiar with the place as well and even waved to Naru who was touching up the whitewash and got a smile and wave in reply. He was a good bit shorter than anyone else there, thin and well-tanned with a cheery expression on his face.

"Hold it, Tai, I'll be out in a sec!" his aunt yelled back, appearing moments later free of the rubber gloves and apron she'd been wearing to keep the strong acids off her skin and clothes from the kitchen cleaning.

"You're still alive!" he exclaimed when she came into view. "As ancient as you are, you're still as beautiful as ever Haruka-chan…"

THWAP

The fan left a red welt on the left side of his face, but the young man continued to smile. "I missed you too…pops sent me with lunch, he said so you wouldn't have to stop working to make your own meals. I'll bring dinner too, if you want."

"That old drunk still kicking, eh?" Haruka dropped her cigarette to the ground, grinding it out with her heal. "And let me guess, he wants a night of open bar for every meal you provide?"

"Bingo."

Haruka frowned, scratching the back of her head. "Would've thought he'd back off by now with his liver shot to hell last year…"

"You'd also think he'd cut back after his first liver failed three years ago, but that didn't happen either," came the short reply, the young man tossing his long bangs out of his eyes. "If you're worried about being the one to push him into the grave, don't be, he's been dancing on the edge too long for his own good anyways. What'll it be? I still have chores to do and he's not too happy when I take my time about doing them."

"One night for two meals," she decided firmly. "Either way, I'd rather not have his death on my head…"

"Yeah, ok, see you tonight!"

"Hey, Haruka, who's the kid?" Keitaro called down after having watched, the boy pausing in his departure at the sound of his voice.

"Just a neighbor who has his uses," she called back.

"There's a guy with you!" Tai exclaimed, just seeing Keitaro for the first time on the roof. "Who's he?"

"Keitaro, my nephew," replied Haruka with jerk of her chin upwards. "He married Motoko this last year, so he's been added to the crew…"

"Motoko got _married!_ Man, never thought I'd live to see _that_ happen…congratulations, kendo girl! Did you drag him to the altar or did he you?"

"You're an idiot," said Haruka, interposing herself between the boy and the swordswoman who had begun to stalk out from inside with a bokken in hand. "Get lost, we'll see you tonight."

"Yes, ma'am!"

As the boy sped off, Haruka handed the basket to Naru who immediately brought it to the kitchen. It held a simple affair of ham and cheese sandwiches with packs of chips and enough to feel three or four more than were actually there, but they were grateful none the less and it was devoured as rapidly as the day before.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully enough as they worked until the restaurant was spotlessly clean and ready to be opened. Tai come with dinner an hour after sunset, him partaking of the meal as well as he shared the local gossip they might be interested in.

"Old Tanaka isn't working the ice cream stand this year, he's finally stepped down and handed it over to his son," he was saying just as the last of the noodles disappeared, everyone starting on the chocolate chip cookies he'd brought as dessert. "And it's the one with all the daughters, so you might have competition of loveliest ladies of the beach this year."

"Is that some sort of competition?" asked Keitaro, confused.

"An unofficial one, you could say," replied Naru with a wink. "It's kind of like who can attract more young, male customers to their spot on average over the course of the first few weeks of summer. Mainly high school, college, and a little older is the target group, we've been the uncontested winners for the last couple years, though."

"Why's that?"

"Motoko didn't tell you?" broke in Tai with a huge grin. "It's 'cuz they all work in bathing suits and bikinis, that's why!"

THWAP

Haruka cleared her throat as Tai rubbed the side of his head, Keitaro's mouth simply hanging open. "That's part of their uniform," she clarified carefully. "They also have aprons, and some wear waist wraps depending on the person" She glanced cautiously at the stolid Motoko. "It's not like he makes it sound, everyone's comfortable with it and between me and Motoko we keep the lechers with their hands in their pockets. If that wasn't the case, I wouldn't even think of letting them do so."

"It was Kitsune's idea first," went on Naru, picking up the slack. "What, four years ago now? Maybe five, but anyways, she started serving drinks at the bar in a bikini because it got so hot that year, and so the rest of us started doing so to while serving the food or cooking or whatever to one degree or another…and the tradition just stuck the next year too."

"It's one of the reason's business has been so great as of late," put in Haruka, taking control of the conversation once more. "Between that, Shinobu's cooking and Su's gadgets entertaining the kids to give us a family-friendly feel…well, let's just say these first few weeks are the most important of the summer."

"Are you guys doing the production this summer, too?" asked Tai curiously.

"As if we could not do it," replied Naru with a grin. "We had so many good things said about it last year…it's a Beachside Teahouse Tradition!"

"What's this production?" asked Keitaro, lost. "I've heard it mentioned a few times…what is it?"

"It's the play we put on for the kids," explained Haruka, lighting up as she settled back in her chair. "It's free, but we get enough donated funds to cover our costs while we do the showings. It's another of Kitsune's ideas, actually, she wanted to be an actor when she was younger, and started up this one year."

"We took over it when she lost interest," added Naru.

"Does Kitsune even have a job?" put in Keitaro. "I swear, I never see her actually work…"

"She writes columns for some newspapers, actually," explained his aunt with a shrug. "If she bothered to stay sober long enough to do so she could probably go freelance for a couple of the bigger named papers in Tokyo, but that's not gonna happen."

"Oh…"

"Now, since we're on the topic of the play," went on Haruka, pulling up a giant notebook. "We might as well go over the details for it while we have time without the little ones underfoot. This is our plans for this year…"

And it was upon this topic that they spoke long into the night.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

"Is everyone ready to go?" called Kitsune as she made the final checks. Being sober made her able to remember the details she'd usually gloss over but that wasn't necessarily a plus. Sake was no longer a constant taste in her mouth, and that was starting to piss her off. She wanted to be at the beachside Teahouse and be there now.

"Everything's locked down!" reported Shinobu, who'd checked all the doors, windows, and gates carefully. They were in the lower garage, so that included the giant front door as well.

"Luggage check is a go!" added Su as she jumped into the van, having been in charge of loading with Sarah as her helper.

"What about the Tea House?" asked Kitsune when no further reports were forthcoming, herself busy checking to be sure she had the food, snacks, gas money, and map.

"Oh, Austin said to tell you it's all taken care of," piped up Sarah quickly as she strapped herself in.

"And where is Austin and Ami?" ground Kitsune through her clenched jaw, every second wasted here was one longer until she could complete her quest to be a drunk again.

"Dunno…" The young American paused, then snapped her fingers as it came to her. "That's right! They told me to give this to you and say it better be passed on to Haruka or Keitaro."

Kitsune snatched up the folded scrap, glancing at the scribbled message before stuffing it in her pocket.

"It'd been easier just to tell me in person," she muttered, jamming the keys in the ignition and getting the old tub roaring to life. "I wouldn't have asked too many questions…"

"Auu, where'd they go?" asked Shinobu, confused. "Aren't Austin-sempai and Ami-sempai supposed to go with us?"

"They're just gone on a side trip of sorts," said Kitsune with a sly grin. "C'mon, we've got a Tea House to reach before tomorrow morning."

Not five minutes had passed after they reached the highway, though, when Sarah squirmed in her seat. "Kitsune, I gotta go…"

"And I'm thirsty," added Su quickly. "I could drink a whole river, just pour it over a waterfall right into my mouth-ouch!"

"Don't say that!" cried Sarah, whacking Su on the head. "I really gotta go, and you're not helping…"

"Ow! Don't hit me!"

"Don't make me wanna piss my pants!"

"Still hurt…"

The foxy lady groaned aloud as they continued to pester her. It was going to be a very, very long night.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

It was well into the night by the time Tai left and the group turned in for the night, Keitaro helping to pull down the metal shield while Haruka tacked up a sign on it.

"Why's that say we're opening in a week and no tomorrow?" he asked curiously, giving it a cursory glance. "Did you put the wrong date down?"

"Nope."

After getting no other response, he asked again. "Then why? The restaurant is ready to go, right?"

"Yeah, but the workers aren't," explained his Aunt tersely. "Between school just ending, Kitsune being sober two days, and the long drive, that requires 3 days of recuperation and rest period. Well, most of them won't rest, they'll play in the ocean all the time. Which means they'll spend a day or two sleeping after that period is done and that's 4-6 days we're closed just for that. To err on the safe side, I give them a week and when it's over everyone's more ready to settle down and work."

"What hours do we keep?" he asked curiously. "Obviously some in the evening with the bar."

"Tuesday through Saturday we're open at 10 am with the bar available until 1 am or so depending on the customer flow. Sunday's we're closed completely, and Monday's we don't open until 1 pm."

"And anytime we're not working…?"

"Personal free time, except when we're doing production work and there shouldn't be a lot of that this year. Oh, and you get one evening off a week to watch the younger 3 since they'll get off at 8 each night." Haruka flicked the ash off the tip of her cigarette. "We don't get many 'family' groups after then and it's wiser not to have them underfoot."

"I can imagine so…"

"Do you mind?" asked Naru from where she'd settled down in her hammock, clearly ready to go to sleep.

Keitaro ducked his head instinctively, used to getting whapped when his aunt gave him that same glare. "Sorry, good night."

"Night, kid."

"Night."

Motoko was already 'asleep' when he got in there again, and he silently slid in next to her after quickly changing his clothes. Used to the idea of less room than usual now, he just accepted it as it was and decided if Motoko ever needed her space for a night he'd just offer to take the floor instead. Snuggling in next to her, he sighed with the scent of her hair in his nose and by the time Haruka and Naru had turned off the outer lights for the night the couple was fast asleep.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Kitsune rolled into the Tea House at 8 am, immediately hopping out of the front seat and tossing the keys to Haruka who traded them for two bottles of sake.

"Same room as last year," the elder Urashima informed her as the foxy lady turned towards the hotel. "Me and Naru are already settled in, no one should bother you until tonight."

"Yeah…"

Haruka would've been 1000 yen the one bottle would be empty before the girl even reached the room and the second minutes after that, but there was no one around to take it and from the sounds in the back of the van there would be several young stomachs clamoring for breakfast in a few moments. Opening the side door, she found all three young girls asleep in the middle seat and a serious lack of two particular Americans anywhere in the back.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sarah as she cracked one bright-blue eye open.

"Yeah, where's Ami and Austin?" replied Haruka as she began to pull out the supplies from the back.

"Uh…oh yeah, they told me to give this to Kitsune and she said to give it to you the last time we stopped for gas. Where is she?"

"…resting. Get up and go change you clothes, you can go play on the beach as soon as you've eaten." Haruka took the offered note, stowing it one a pocket before turning back to the Tea House with the supplies. Sarah followed after giving her companions a poke in the side as a wake up call, scuttling off through the sand.

"They're here!" called Haruka as she walked into the main room, Keitaro immediately getting up from his food to help put up the supplies and Motoko and Naru scrambling to set five more places at the table.

"Only three," said Haruka as she put the excess dishes up for them.

"Why?" replied Motoko quickly.

"Ami and Austin didn't come."

"Why not?"

"You tell me." Haruka flicked the folded note at her niece in law. "It's Ami's chicken scratch."

Motoko caught it between two fingers, unfolding it quickly and reading it with a frown while muttering aloud to herself. "Ami-chan needs to practice more…her writing is nearly illegible…"

"What's it say?" prodded Naru.

"They have returned to America," replied the young swordswoman with a shrug. "There is now 'why', they simply have returned to their hometown."

"I wonder what happened," put in Keitaro, pausing in the doorway.

"Doesn't matter, we'll just have to rework the job assignments a bit," said his aunt, pushing past him with her own load. "Keep moving, I'd like to get this done before the others finish breakfast."

"Heyas! Didja miss me?" popped in Sarah as she bounced into the main room wearing a pair of board shorts and a bright blue swimsuit that matched her eyes perfectly.

"I call bathroom!" added Su as she zipped in the front door, Shinobu following a few seconds later.

"Auu, that's not fair!"

"You can eat first," Naru told her quickly, dishing out the food. "C'mon, you don't what it to get cold, do you?"

"Ok!"

Everyone rushed through their morning duties, Keitaro soon finding himself in his new bedroom pulling on a pair of swim trunks. Motoko knocked before entering, getting an embarrassed 'I'm decent' before peeking in tentatively.

"Could you assist me for a moment?" she asked, wearing an incredibly modest bathing suit that covered everything except her arms and legs. "I am unable to adequately cover my shoulders and neck…" She held up a bottle of sunscreen which, from the sheen on her arms and faint scent of it pervading the room, had already been in use elsewhere.

"Yeah, I can do that," he replied quickly, never one to turn down a chance to be helpful and touch his wife all wrapped into one. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he squirted some on his fingers and laved it into her milky white skin, enjoying the feel of it under his fingertips as he worked the lotion into her skin.

"What SPF is it?" he asked after awhile, breaking the silence between them.

"35, I believe," she replied, keeping perfectly still as he reached her neck.

"Isn't that a little high?" Keitaro picked up the bottle, reading the label for himself. "Waterproof, guaranteed all day protection…it's got the works, don't it?"

"I burn rather easily," explained Motoko as he finished up, donning a towel over one shoulder and slipping on a pair of flip flops. "Normally, wearing my gi and hamaka provides me with sufficient covering, and my face is used to rough treatment by the weather. However, here, by the beach where we spend most of our time in the water and sun…" She shrugged slightly, her smile taking a wry turn. "I would be a well-broiled lobster before sundown."

"I guess I just never though about it," he replied, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I noticed you were paler than me but I'd never realized the consequences…not that I'm complaining, I think your skin is very pretty and all…"

Blushing, Motoko held up the bottle as she turned around. "Do you wish to use this or do you have your own?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't need any." Keitaro stood up, his chest puffed out proudly as he gathered his towel and sandals. "We Urashima's never burn."

"Your Aunt makes use of such lotions and creams," pointed out his wife carefully. "The sun is intensified by the water, perhaps it would be wise…?"

"No, I used to come down here when I was a kid," he said confidently. "C'mon, trust me, I'll be just fine." He opened the door for her with a slight bow. "As I said before, Urashima's don't burn."

"Very well…"

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Haruka lay out on the beach for the most part, enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin as she kept an eye on the youngest of the residents playing in the surf. Naru lay beside her, sound asleep as she baked in the sun, and Motoko and Keitaro were out in the waves with the others. Su had latched herself onto the swordswoman's back, squirting Keitaro and Sarah with a water gun while Shinobu used her manager as a human shield and occasionally retaliated with a splash of water while Su pumped up her next shot.

They'd be at it for hours, and with Motoko and Keitaro playing with them the three young ones were more than safe without her watchful eye as well. Settling back, she turned over on her stomach and got ready for a long, peaceful nap in the sun. There was the pattering of feet coming up from the ocean, but she was keeping track of the group's drinks and snacks and so took little notice of those approach until…

_**SPLASH**_

"WHA-?"

"Gotcha!"

"Why you…!" Haruka scrambled to her feet, soaked from head to waist as she grabbed the discarded bucket that had just dumped its load upon her. Sarah and Su dashed back towards the tide line, nearly tripping over the next wave that rolled in in their haste to escape.

"Nanana!" taunted Su, glancing back to see Haruka still chasing them.

"It's ok, old people can't run!" added Sarah, sticking her tongue out at her.

Scooping up some water and catching up with the brats in one motion, Haruka dumped the water over their heads and, dropping the bucket, vengefully gave them a dunking for good measure.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not old," she informed them, Keitaro laughing while Shinobu hid her chuckles with a hand and Motoko just smiled to herself.

"Hey, you can't laugh, you wouldn't come help," growled Sarah as she wiped the seawater from her eyes. "Coward…"

"Not my fault I'm smarter than that," he replied with a shrug. "I know better than to provoke my oba-san."

Haruka grabbed her nephew by the scruff of the neck, pushing his head firmly underwater in a way that had everyone else in stitches as he came up spurting for air.

"What'd I do!" he gasped.

"It's Haruka-san," she snapped.

"Aww…ok…" Keitaro suddenly ducked behind his wife. "Oba-san!"

"Old woman!" added Sarah with a mischievous grin.

The resulting scuffle and water war quickly enveloped everyone present, and indeed Haruka's earlier prediction came true, they were at it for hours.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Hina traipsed up the steps to her beloved Inn, for even if it was no longer hers by law it would always be so in her heard. Her assistant, a very pale, black haired young woman dressed in a black business suit subtly tailored for a female and with a black cat perched on her shoulder, walked a few steps behind her with a calculating look in her eyes.

"Big brother lives here now, does he not?" she asked quietly.

"He does," acknowledged her elder with a sage-like nod. "Though he is not here right now, he has inherited Hinata-sou as promised. However, he has done such a fine job keeping this old Inn in shape that we will not be doing any repairs there this year. Therefore, with the exception of our rooms, the bathrooms, and the kitchen, you are not to wander around exploring, even for your brother's room. There are tenants who live here as well, and you cannot go violating their privacy. Our focus will be the Tea House, which needs extensive renovations, as planned."

The young woman nodded her understanding, though the corners of her mouth pulled downwards a bit. Her respect for her aunt was minimal at best, if it existed at all, and was only based upon the fundamental teaching that you were to respect all elders no matter what. Therefore, spending the first few weeks of her summer helping fix up that particular relative's place held no interest for her. However she held Hina-san in the greatest of regards, and would therefore obey none the less.

"There is an explanation for that," went on Hina, glancing back to give her charge an odd look. "But it will be one for you to discover later on." She opened the front door, pausing as the cat leapt from her mistress's shoulder to twine about their legs. "And the restrictions go for your cat as well, of course."

_Drat._ "Of course, oba-san."

"It's alright," soothed her furry companion, leaping neatly back into her arms. "We will find out eventually, for she has said it will be so."

"Yes, I know…" She stepped over the threshold, a moment of awe taking place as her eyes took in the huge main room, all polished and gleaming bright. Her brother had been taking good care of it indeed, and that made her heart swell with pride.

"Kanako-chan!" called her grandmother, already back in the kitchen. "It's a bit warm today, isn't it? Would you care to make us some tea?"

The darkly clad young woman obediently walked across the main room, the moment shattered by the intrusion of the elder Urashima's voice. "Coming, oba-san."

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Keitaro grimaced as he showered; gingerly soaping the salt from his tender skin, for it was as red as a lobster and as painful as if he'd dunked himself in a broiler.

"Urashima's don't burn," he parroted back at himself. "Idiot…why do I keep jinxing myself?" Finishing the shower as quickly as he possibly could without causing any permanent damage, the manager dried himself off gingerly and after pulling on a pair of boxers headed for their bedroom since Motoko was already out in the main area speaking with Haruka and Naru.

Inside his room, he carefully pulled on some shorts and even managed to get his hair in a semblance of order until he could take it no longer. Sitting on the bed, he stopped moving completely and still his skin burned as if it were on fire. Putting on a shirt would simply be impossible at this point, and from the sound of things outside the others were ready and waiting to go.

"Keitaro?" his wife knocked hesitantly on their room door. "The others are waiting to go eat…"

"Uh…yeah!" He forced himself to stand, smacking himself in the forehead and wincing at the contact even as he did so. Rummaging around, he realized he hadn't brought a single button down shirt to his dismay. That was his last hope, and now things were really bad indeed. Pulling one over his head was out of the question, he was just lucky it was only the upper half of his body.

"How much longer will you be?" she asked, unwilling to open the door in case he was in the middle of changing.

"Oh, just a couple minutes…" Or hours, or days…Keitaro found his sandals and pulled them on, now only stuck without a shirt and no way in sight to get it on. "I just…uh…" Walking around, hoping inspiration would strike, he suddenly tripped over his discarded towel, falling stomach first onto the floorboards with a loud SMACK!

"Ow! Dang it…"

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, now worried as she opened the carefully and found him lying on the floor on his back. Bright red, and obviously in a great deal of pain, he made quite the pathetic picture. "Oh, Keitaro…"

"Yes, I know I'm an idiot," he groaned, accepting her hand up to get to his feet once more. "Why don't you go ahead and go with the others? I'll stay here and rest…"

"No, you try not to hurt yourself any further, I will speak with Haruka for a moment." She disappeared back down the hallway, and as the sound of her talking his aunt did little to help the pain that was intensified with his clumsy fall. Hearing her come back, he looked up while sitting carefully on a stool that was in the room. "Stay there," she told him, bending to search for something in her bag. "I have something that will help."

"Ok…" He waited patiently, watching and feeling incredibly stupid as she brought up a sealed jar. Using her tanto to crack it open, she popped off the lid and motioned for him to face away from her as she dipped her fingers into it. "Look, I'm sorry for being such a pain…"

" Don't worry about that, just sit still. This will sting for a moment," she said softly. "But it will fade quickly if you just stay where you are and don't move."

"Alright." Gasping as she applied the first dollop, sting did not adequately describe what he felt. At least how long it lasted was mere seconds, though, for as quickly as the searing pain had begun it was replaced by a blessed cold that numbed his tender skin nicely. Carefully, Motoko massaged it into his shoulders and back, covering every inch from his hairline to his waistline in a thorough but gentle manner. If not for the fact that he was getting this sort of treatment because he'd been sunburned to a crisp, the young man would've rolled over and begged for more when it was done, but his predicament kept him quiet for the time being. Taking some himself he joined in on his front side, covering his chest and stomach until it no longer hurt to bend over and breath.

"Is that better?" she asked as she came around the front, leaning over closer as she began to work on his face. "It should have begun to work by now…?"

"Much." He smiled, eyes following her movements until her gaze met his again and she had to smile as well. "What is it?"

"Something my family makes, we are all rather fair skinned," she explained as she wiped a bit of excess off his nose and rubbed it on his chin. "Sunburns are very common, and while we are taught to endure pain…"

"You're also taught to cure it when you can, so that you can give your best," he finished with a nod. "I remember you telling me about that."

"You will need to reapply another layer before you sleep," she informed him as she gave him a final check over and found his covering sufficient for the moment. "And perhaps even one when you awake in the morning…it depends on how deep the burn goes."

"Last time this happened, I was fine by morning," he replied with an abashed grin. "I was a lot younger, too, though, so we'll have to see."

"You could likely heal yourself with your ki should you wish to," she speculated as she straightened up, studying him with one hand playing with a strand of her hair. "It would not be difficult, merely tiring…it covers a large portion of your skin, after all."

"If that stuff will do it overnight, there's no reason for me to do anything about it." Keitaro reached for his wife, pulling her close even shirtless as he was and his arms only reached to her waist since he was seated and she was standing. "Thanks, I really don't know what I would've done…"

"You would have figured out something," she told him, holding him with her left arm as her right hand ran itself through his hair. "You always do."

"And you give me too much credit," he replied with a blush, letting his forehead rest on her stomach.

"Do I?" She chuckled to herself, continuing to play with his hair as he held onto her waist. "You have done a great deal of good where others would have given up or done only what was best for them, and I do not only mean in the lives of our residents."

"Maybe," he conceded, looking up at her with his ear still against her belly. "But if that's so, that's only because I've had a wonderful wife beside me the whole time."

"Flatterer," she told him, flushing as she did. "The others will be waiting for us, though."

"For their food, maybe, not for us," he replied as he just hugged her tighter. "And sometimes I like to have you just to myself."

"You have me just to yourself every night, especially now that Sarah has taken to sleeping with Su-chan all the time," came the gentle tease.

"Oh, yes," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "All five minutes before we fall asleep and those five minutes when we wake up. Yeah, we have our duties as the managers of Hinata-sou, but sometimes I just wanna set duty aside for awhile…"

"Shh…" Motoko bent over slightly so his head was still cradled on her stomach and she was almost whispering in his ear. "We don't have any duties here these next few weeks other than the time we work in the Tea House, work on the production, and when we take our turn watching our younger tenants. Past that, the rest of the time is for us…and if you don't want to share it with anybody, we don't have to."

Keitaro paused, looking up at her to find his wife staring back with a completely serious look on her face as that thought slowly took hold in his mind. "Ohh…"

"However, right now your Aunt is buying everyone dinner tonight, and unless you wish to pay for it out of your own pocket I would say we need to catch up with them before it is too late." She gave him a peck on the forehead before pulling away and tossing him his shirt. "I will make sure things are locked up while you dress."

"Ok!" Keitaro readily complied, for there had been a promise of more alone time in that kiss, and the sooner he got there, the happier he'd be. Making sure he was presentable, the manger grabbed his wallet and hurried after his wife. Meeting her at the door, they walked hand in hand to the noodle stand where everyone else was waiting for them.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Naru stood beside Haruka eating hungrily out of her styrofoam bowl, chopsticks poised for another bite as she watched over the younger residents at the picnic table nearby. The elder Urashima, who'd finished in about 30 seconds in the most poised manner Naru had ever seen, just leaned against a post and smoked silently until she made a certain comment after one particularly long draw.

"I hope they're not screwing around right now, it'd be a bout the worst time possible for it to happen."

Naru paused, mouth open and food just about to enter it but for some reason her appetite had fled with the mental pictures those words had called forth. "…what?"

"She's on the contraceptive from home, sure, but it's her one day of the month…"

"How do you know that!" cut in the ronin, shocked almost beyond words though she kept her voice down enough not to attract the attention of the others.

Haruka looked back, as easy-going as ever. "Who do you think taught her about pads and tampons in the first place? Hina, that old fossil, hasn't had to deal with that since…well…maybe the Stone ages, we're not sure but there's definite proof of it. She's been as regular as clockwork since she was fifteen, and considering I used to buy her feminine products when I got my own, I would know."

"…oh." Naru paused, digesting that bit before she went on. "And about your earlier comment…?"

"It's just what I said." Haruka shrugged impassively. "I know her cycle, today's that day, and given the circumstance and how long they're taking I would just hope she has more sense than that…"

"I thought the point of putting them in the Tea House period was to give them more time alone," interjected Naru slowly. Though plotting about her manager's and friend's relationship had no real interest to her, someone had to be Haruka's confidant in all this, and it certainly couldn't be Motoko for once.

"Per Hina's directions, yeah," she agreed with a nod. "But, here's the zinger, Motoko can't get pregnant yet."

"School?"

"No…but the reason's rather complex, so let's just stick with 'it can't happen', ok?"

"Ok…then why give them their own place?" Naru handed her bowl to Sarah, having completely lost her appetite with the current conversation, and the young American inhaled it instantly. "Why not place them with the others…?"

"Because they need to cement the marriage."

"You mean… 'finish' it?"

"Yeah."

"…but then Motoko might get pregnant."

"Yeah."

"Which is not what we're striving for. You said she absolutely must no get pregnant right now."

"Exactly. But they still need to finish it."

"…Urashima politics suck," decided Naru firmly as she put a hand on her forehead, seeing the said couple approach with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, and you're only getting an outsiders view, too," replied Haruka as she pulled out her wallet. "Believe me, being in the middle of it is so much worse…"

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Koshi coughed up seawater as he crawled out of the waves, thoroughly exhausted and in the back of his mind combing through the many ways his uncle would slowly die.

"'You've got plenty of gas, Koshi!'" He mimicked in Seta's voice. "'I just checked the engine, everything's a go, just land at the beach airport and follow my directions to the Tea House…spend some time with Sarah-chan' Idiot."

The young man hefted himself up out of the tide line, soaked to the bone and shivering slightly as he stared at the wreckage of the small plane he'd been given. It was just a pile of scrap, now, and he'd be working his butt off for weeks to pay it back. Not that it was his fault, but he'd been the one flying it and he knew Seta didn't have the money to cover it. Looked like his summer off was shot now, and he might as well find out where he'd crashed and how far off he was to his destination. It couldn't be more than an hour at the most, but for all he knew he'd crashed on an island, and even if it was populated it could cause a problem. The lights a ways inland and down the beach testified some sort of intelligent life, and that was good, but he was roughed up and penniless and in no mood to beg from the local folk. Everything he brought had gone down with the plane, and that didn't improve his mood in the least.

Getting up as the last glimmers faded from his wrecked, flaming plane, he carefully stripped off his shirt and while wringing it out took stock of his general well took stock of his general well-being.

"No broken bones," he murmured as he stretched slowly, getting a few tinges in his back. "Ah…a few pulled muscles…a couple a bumps and bruises…ow! I'll be feeling that one in the morning…"

Feeling something warm slide down his forehead, Koshi reached up and ran his fingers along his hairline until it ran into a jagged bit of skin that **hurt**. "Aahh…gees! Better find a doctor, too, or at least a nurse with a steady hand…probably needs stitches." If a gash like that that wasn't taken care of it might get infected and then he'd really be in trouble.

"Well, that's just damn peachy…I wondered why it didn't crash in the same spot."

Jumping at the sound of another voice, Koshi quickly realized he wasn't alone as he turned to find an older woman standing just a few feet behind him smoking a cigarette.

"I told him that wreck couldn't make another flight, but did he listen? No…a least you're still alive. Your family'd be pissed as hell if you died while under his care."

"…Haruka?"

The woman glance at him, rolling her eyes before looking back over the ocean.

That didn't reassure the young man of anything, and he sat down hard in the sand as he put his head in his hands. "Great…and now I'm hallucinating my uncle's ex-lady friend of my younger years…"

_**THWAP**_

"Did you hallucinate that?" she asked as she toed him in the ribs. "Get up, you look alright enough to walk, and I'll stitch that up as soon as we get to the Tea House."

"Tea House? You mean I made it that far? Thank the Kami!" He glomped onto Haruka around the waist, getting whacked on the head several more times with the fan though he refused to let go. "I made it, I made it, I made it! Are the others here? Is Sarah with them? Are they far away? Huh? Huh?"

"Yeah, most everyone's gone to the hotel for the night, but the Tea House is right up the beach…will you let go! I'm this close to-"

"What are we waiting for! Let's go!"

Blinking, Haruka realized she was alone in the sand, Koshi several yard ahead of her whooping and leaping for joy as he ran.

Shaking her head, the elder Urashima followed with a sigh. Sometimes, that boy acted far too much like his uncle for her own comfort. "Wait up, moron! We need to call the…"

A muffled explosion behind her made Haruka pause, turning around to find the sunken plane no more than little bits floating in the water.

"…or not." Frowning, she turned back towards the Tea House as the wheels in her mind turned. This certainly threw a kind in her other set of plans…but she'd manage it somehow.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Naru was just rolling down the metal grate over the open wall when a figure came running up from the beach yelling incoherently at the top of his lungs. Motoko, who was up on the roof replacing a light bulb, immediately jumped down and traded looks with Naru who paused in her work.

"Do you recognize him?" asked the swordswoman, reluctant to attack if it might be a friend though she took the bokken leaning up against the wall in hand anyways. His features were indistinguishable in the low light, but he didn't seem to be a threat in the happy way he pranced about.

"Well…I don't know." Naru leaned forwards a bit, squinting. "I think he's bleeding from the head though…"

"Hey!" They finally heard clearly over the pounding of the surf. "Hey, it's me! I made it! I can't believe I made it!"

"What's is he talking about?" murmured Naru, still unable to place him. "I swear, I know that voice…"

"Is that Koshi I hear?" asked Keitaro as he stuck his head outside.

"Keitaro!" the figure yelled, immediately recognizing the manager. Dropping to his knees inside the pool of light that surrounded the Tea House, the young man gasped for air and at the same time to continued to ramble on randomly. "Hahah! Idiot uncle…I still made it, though! I have triumphed! Plane crash or no…even with your worst, I have survived and more! Muahahaha!"

_**DOUBLETHWAP**_

"Get him inside," said Haruka as her fan strike had finally put the poor guy out of his misery for a short while. Motoko, Naru, and Keitaro (who'd stood around in confusion when he'd started to rant and rave) moved quickly to obey and soon Koshi was laid out on a table, shirtless and out of it with blood still dripping from his forehead. Splashing a cup of water in his face to bring him to, she continued to give instructions as he sputtered his way back to coherency. "Get the first aid kit and some boiled water. A towel, too, we don't want him dripping all over the table…"

_hackcoughwheezecoughsputter_

"That wasn't very nice," he gasped, glaring up at the older woman though it was futile.

"I don't do nice," she replied simply as she took the first aid kit from Naru.

"So…how'd you get here anyways?" asked Keitaro as he put the towel under Koshi's head, catching the bottle of antiseptic and fresh cloth his aunt threw at him and getting down to work. "You said something about a plane crash…?"

"Yeah…ah!" Wincing, he bit his lip as Keitaro applied more of the antiseptic to his smaller scraps and cuts. Naru worked with Haruka to lay out the necessary items to sew up the gash, Motoko already using the boiled water to sponge away the blood carefully. "My uncle told me to fly in with this old scrapped up wreck…should of just sold it for parts, it barely made it in close enough so I could swim for the beach."

"I didn't know you knew how to fly," broke in Naru curiously, though she was having a hard time keeping her eyes off the young man's bare chest. As much as she scolded him for 'eyeing' girls, she was rather attracted to his well-toned and well-tanned upper half.

"Uh huh, I don't have a license, though." Gritting his teeth as Motoko moved closer to the wound itself, giving it a careful inspection, he waited a few moments before moving on. "I don't know what he was thinking, sending me up in that piece of crap…"

"Do you want me to knock you out, or will you be fine with me sewing it up awake?" asked Haruka as she snapped on a pair of rubber gloves, looking like some evil version of the nurses one might see in an adult film. About to request to be put out, the young man caught sight of Naru watching him carefully and set his jaw as he puffed out his chest a bit.

"I'll be fine awake."

Haruak, who rarely missed anything, smirked as Naru's eyes widened in awe as if on cue and Motoko and Keitaro traded skeptical looks. The boy might impress his girl, but it would come at a price. She wasn't about to baby him for the sake of his pride, and he'd better hope he was half as tough as he thought he was or he'd be passed out by the time it was over.

Koshi shuddered at the look in Haruka's eyes, but held firm none the less. Laying there, Motoko and Keitaro braced him on either side as Naru stood on call for anything Haruka might need and the elder woman set her needle and thread up to go. Stitch by stitch she sewed the gash up, taking car so it left as little of a scar as possible until, what seemed like an eternity to the squirming Koshi, she sewed the last stitch and tied off the end knots neatly. All through out the procedure, the young man had proven himself greatly, only whimpering occasionally and for the most part content to bite a hole in his lip and grip the table until he had splinters in his hands.

"Done," she said as she clipped away the excess thread, moving back to toss the needle and wash her hands. "Careful with what you do, I'm not replacing those for you later on."

"Yes ma'am…" Blinking back tears and hoping no one else had noticed, he sat up with a sigh of relief and stretched a bit to loosen his tense muscles. "Glad that's over with."

"Drink this," said Naru as she came up with a drink Haruka had asked her to mix up. "It'll help you sleep tonight."

Taking a careful sip, Koshi gasped as it burned the whole way down and was one again blinking back tears as he panted for air. "Yeah…and give me a hang over in the morning! No thanks!"

"Drink it!" growled Haruka from the back, returning second later with a scowl. "If you drink just that glass you'll be fine in the morning, it'll just loosen you up enough to keep your mind off the pain."

"If you say so…"

"I do."

"Ok." He paused, taking a deep breath before chugging the whole thing in one go. Keitaro's jaw dropped in time with Naru's, Motoko and Haruka just shaking their heads together at the stupid things men did to impress women. Finishing it to the last drop, he set the glass down firmly and panted slightly. "WHOO-hoo! That's gotta kick to it, alright!"

"That's why you're not supposed to drink it all at once," muttered Haruka to herself, resting her forehead in one hand and the other crossed over her stomach. "A perfectly good waste of a drink…"

"S'ok, I still enjoyed it," replied Koshi, giving her a mock salute as the alcohol began to work its way into his system. "S'real good, really. Gotta good taste to it…"

"Let's get him back to the hotel, now, Naru," said Haruka, putting up the rest of the gear. "We still need to sleep before tomorrow, and get this guy a room before our Hotel manager gets to sleep. C'mon, it's only up the road, Koshi."

"Aight!"

Naru, blushing ever so slightly, put one around the still half-undressed Koshi's waist, helping him stand as Haruka took the other side.

"We'll see you in the morning," called Haruka over her shoulder as the maneuvered him out into the night, his steps already taking on a drunken stagger.

"He really has no tolerance, does he?" asked Keitaro as he watched them leave, pulling down the metal grate before securing the tarp over it.

yawn "I suppose not."

Glancing over his shoulder, Keitaro caught himself yawning as well and traded sheepish looks with his wife as they realized they were both exhausted. "Let's just go to sleep," suggested Keitaro, breaking the silence between them. "There's always later."

"Alright."

And so, into their bedroom they went, changing and going to sleep.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

And that, dear friends, is the end of Chapter 14. You really ought to be happy, because I stayed up the night before Spring Break started just so I could finish this before I went on my trip. And it's not like I can sleep while we're traveling either, because I'm the driver. Anyways:

Disclaimer: The song in the middle of the chapter is 'Kiseki no Umi' from Record of Lodoss War, an absolutely awesome anime that's kinda old-school in the way it's drawn and stuff. It's the opening theme of the TV series, and is one of my favorite series-based songs ever. I don't own it, but here's the English translation for those of you who are curious. Why'd I put it in Japanese? Because I think it sounds 1,000 times better in it's original language, and Sakamoto Ma'aya who sings it does an awesome job. That's why.

The dark night sky separates us

to lay bare our hearts as they call out to each other.

Cast off your useless trappings. Some things can only be seen

when you've lost everything. 1

Oh wind, I will stand and face you!

I will go to the sea of anguish,

though bonds cut my chest,

and the crushing waves are endless

What does everyone seek by fighting?

Does spilled blood cause flowers to bloom?

Until the precious tomorrow is in my hands...

Until the day we meet...

Oh wind, I will stand and face you!

I will go and head for the brilliance.

Embracing prayer to my heart,

I wander the seemingly dark future.

Oh wind, I am not afraid!

Love is the miracle I have found!

It's my joy to believe in you.

The storm blows so that we might realize our love.

That's it, down to the last word. Beautiful song, if you've ever heard it, and if you haven't I'd suggest getting it from Gendou, if you know what I'm talking about, he's got it there for you to download. One more disclaimer, incase anyone case, I don't own Azumanga Daioh, it just strikes me as something those younger girls would watch and enjoy. And now onto everyone's favorite part, the Author's Notes!

Author's Notes:

#1. Thank you, as always, for the many, many wonderful reviews I get from you guys! You're all so nice…really, I don't deserve a fan base half as nice as you guys are, so I'll keep on getting out the chapters as quick as I can so long as you keep reviewing! Motivation is a wonderful thing.

#2. Addressing the long or short chapters issue: Most of you voted long. So therefore, they will stay long. Yes, the wait is longer, but you seem to prefer it that way and so I won't change it a bit.

#3. Again, for likely the 14th time in a row, I know there are some spelling and grammatical errors. I try to catch them, I really do, but spell check only goes so far and at early hours of the morning I'm more focused on getting this completed rather than checking for each and every minor detail. It's gonna happen in stories like this, and so long as it's still legible and rather easily read, please just bear with it and move on. That's not about to change.

#4. Ok, someone mentioned that there were many, many characters on board right now and poof suddenly Ami and Austin are off on some trip back home to American with absolutely no explanation what so ever! Was this a direct result? No. Does it have plot-importance? Yes. I'm sure some of you are itching with curiosity, but all I can say is be patient, everything will be explained in time with the line of the story. You'll understand eventually, just wait and see.

#5. Yes, there are a lot of characters period, but I don't bring in characters that don't have a purpose. See explanation above and apply.

#6. You asked for more and I gave it. And Motoko and Keitaro forever!

#7. Yes, yay for hobbies for they keep us poor college types from simply diving off a cliff or tall building somewhere! Mine is this current story. : ) Gotta love it.

#8. Yes, Tama-chan is now a permanent fixture of Hinata-sou! Sorry guys, that he didn't come to the beach, but that has its own purpose as well and one you may understand if you pay close attention to the present. Yeah. Anyways, we're glad he's (she's?) around!

#9. You asked about Keitaro's fighting abilities coming into play and if his ki abilities will play a roll in that. It seems a little silly to give him those abilities and then not use them, right? Don't worry, all will work out for the good of the story, for I am the writer and none may usurp me. Except for those chocolate-covered bunnies…they're tricky fellas sometimes.

#10. I'm honored that someone would give their first review ever to me, and that it's positive one at that! Take it from an expert, you can't fail at reviewing, you just may suck at giving advice about how to run a story. So as long as you're not trying to be critical and be wrong, you're fine! I hope you do read other Motoko/Keitaro fics, they're wonderful things indeed.

#11. Awww…I'm sorry you got mocked for crying! Really, I know what that's like, but some people just can't understand what a really good story will do to a person… I hope you find my other works satisfactory, though I warn you! Some of it's from my 'early years' in writing and I can tell you now I can't believe how poorly written it is in contrast to ADL or even SSS or TTT, the gap between them is simply to big to even describe. Yeah…so don't expect to much if you notice the last update was more than a year or two ago, you never know what those old fics might hold…

#12. You're welcome!

I guess that's it guys, and our quote today comes from a longtime friend and fellow writer on I have no idea where he got it, but he's finally gotten back on track and is gonna catch up reading so he'll be right up there with the rest of us and so this chapter is for him. Let's see how long it takes him to get to this point and let me know what he thinks, hm? Lol…it amuses me, anyways, and that doesn't take much at 2 a.m. in the morning. Until next time.

crosseyedbutterfly

'No one is as they seem'

unknown


	15. Sweet Nothings and Chaos

Hey guys. Finals are over, and I'm HOME! Yes, that's right, I'm back living somewhere that isn't campus property, has a mattress for me to sleep on that's thicker than 4 inches, a shower guaranteed to have hot water, and meals that are less likely to keep me up at night because they don't agree with my poor stomach (then again, there are no guarantees when we let my mom play with the grill…flaming medallions…and charcoal hotdogs… _shudders_). And now that I'm home, with a decent paying job (one that doesn't give me too many hours either, relatively speaking) I'm here to start updating a bit more regularly again, hopefully. Here is chapter 15, part of which was written when I should've been studying a week back so don't get too fussy about it…hope you enjoy!

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

"Get ready, I'm unlocking the front!" yelled Haruka as she moved towards the metal grate, pulling it up as everyone scrambled for their spots. It was their first day open, and Keitaro could feel the nervous energy that most everyone was emitting. Dressing in swim trunks and a tank top, he fit right in as he did the final checks with Shinobu's help. Being the official cooks, they donned aprons and hats as they fired up the stoves and grills, setting aside the food they would need on a countertop.

Kitsune stood a little ways off doing a couple of checks of her own, standing behind the main bar in a bikini and half-apron that were sure to get her some extra customers. Stacking glasses and pulling out some bottles to restock what was on display, her real job wouldn't start until that evening but she was happy to hang around and flirt until then. Haruka remained close to her for the most part as her assistant (aka to make sure she didn't drink more than her pay check's worth of the booze) in a tank top and shorts with an apron as she was also doubling as the hostess for the moment.

Su and Sarah wore their swim suits and shorts, having been assigned the task of clearing the tables and dumping the dishes in the back for whoever was free to deal with when the pile got to high. Making a bet between them as to who could clear a table faster, Keitaro hoped they wouldn't terrorize too many customers as a result. Loss of income would not put Haruka in a good mood, and he didn't want her wrath turned on the younger residents or himself.

Naru, Koshi, and Motoko cleaned up the main room itself, being the waiters for their humble tea house. The two females wore their respective bathing suits with matching wraps tied at the waist and their counterpart in trunks and a shirt of the same material. Holding trays and notepads, Motoko also carried a tanto at her back and a couple of bokkens were placed at strategic points around the room. As the appointed 'Worker Security Officer' she kept a keen eye out for any trouble makers and had orders to 'dispatch' any as needed. (Or, as said by Kitsune, she was the 'Perv Patrol' and if someone was caught ogling a girl the wrong way or trying to cop a feel they usually wouldn't come back for a second dose of what Motoko immediately dished out.) Considering the size of the crowd already gathered outside, it promised to be a busy day.

"You've got orders coming in," warned Koshi as he put two bits of paper on the zip line, sending them back.

"Got it!" Keitaro called back, snapping out of his thoughts as they began to work. Checking the orders, he took the rice while Shinobu sliced up the meat, preparing no more than she needed on an order by order basis. Letting himself fall into the rhythm of the procedures, the manager soon lost all track of time, though the monotonous routine was broken occasionally by the cries of one being tossed out of the restaurant or Haruka urging them to get the food out faster.

It wasn't until he found an order he made being handed back towards him did Keitaro look up at the clock, finding it to be after 3 and his stomach demanding attention.

"Lunch rush is over," his wife informed him with a smile as she took a bite from the plate of food in her hands. "And Shinobu has already eaten. Come, Haruka would like to speak with us while we eat."

"You've got everything covered?" he asked Shinobu, the young girl in the middle of making a pan of rice and vegetables.

"Yes, sempai!" she replied with a smile, giving him a glance over her shoulder. "Enjoy your break!"

"I will, thank you." Removing his hat and apron, the young man quickly ducked through the doorway and took his seat beside Motoko across from his aunt. Digging into his meal, he gave Haruka a questioning look. "What do you need? Is there something wrong?"

"Just giving you a heads up with the production we always do," she replied with a slight smile. "We've got enough people that we don't have to ask for outside help, which is nice, but there'll be some reshuffling of parts so listen close while I give a quick run-down of what's going on… Keitaro, you're our bad guy demon this year, and Motoko's playing your faithful minion. Koshi's our priest-boy, Naru the monkey demon, Shinobu the goddess, Su the traveler demon and Sarah our water demon…Kitsune's our unwilling bride…I think that covers them all, doesn't it?"

Motoko nodded, even as she asked a careful question. "Are we doing the fight scenes as before?"

"Yeah, of course, it's one of our biggest draws in bringing people in."

"But how…?"

"Don't worry about it," replied Haruka as she rose slowly, taking her glass with her though she left the rest to be cleared. "Everything should fall into place in a couple of days, good or bad, so there's nothing to worry about at the moment."

"Alright."

"Have the customers been satisfied with the food?" asked Keitaro between mouthfuls, he knew he loved Shinobu's cooking but others could be picky…

"No complaints thus far," replied Motoko as she devoured her meal just as hungrily, though with a great deal more grace. "And fewer… 'trespassers' of the law than in years past."

"I think they got the message when you snapped and put three of them through the roof last year," commented Naru as she brought them two fresh glasses of water, taking a seat herself for the moment. The only groups in were in Koshi's areas, so she had a bit of time to rest for awhile. "They got what they deserved, though, annoying jerks…"

"I was wondering," broke in Keitaro, steering it away from the 'let's kill all men' rant that Naru seemed to favor so. "Who's getting off early tonight to watch the girls?"

"Me," replied Naru with a grin. "Motoko has to stay on 'Perv Patrol' for a few weeks to make sure the stubborn ones get the message, and you're the only cook after the girls get off until Haruka's sure Kitsune won't steal half the sake behind her back.

"That, or you bother to learn how to make something other than American food," put in Motoko lightly, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, we all know that's not gonna happen…" Naru stuck her tongue out as she rose slowly. Some customers had finally arrived in her area, and she had work to do. "Don't take too long, you too, things'll pick up within the hour and we'll need everyone on board."

"When have I ever taken a break that long?" replied Motoko, lips pressed together ever so slightly.

"When have you ever had the distraction of a husband while working?" came the short reply, Naru giving her a wry wink over her shoulder.

Motoko just blinked, unable to come up with a reply in light of the fact that Naru had made a point and teased her about Keitaro all in one bout.

"I'd say that's a mark in our favor that everyone's finally comfortable having a married couple around," commented Keitaro, picking the last bits of his plate.

"And I would have to agree…" Motoko looked over, finding his food gone and him eyeing her still half-full plate. "Do you want to help me finish this?" she teased him with a small smile.

"Only if you don't mind…" he said even as he reached over and nabbed a piece of pork to pop in his mouth.

She chuckled quietly, taking a bite for herself. "Not at all."

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

Shoji walked into the dark room, the sound of deep, rattling breaths punctuated by short, staccato coughs echoing eerily around him. Just as suddenly as it had started, though, it stopped and left him standing at the end of the council table in silence.

"…Father?"

His voice came back at him from the far corners of the cavernous room, echoing mockingly around him only to fade back into silence.

"…are you alright, Father? Should I go get the doc-"

"NO!"

The word was spoken with such command it reverberated through out the room, completely destroying the echoes of his own words.

The chair at the head of the table silently glided back as the Master took his seat, coming into the pool of dim light that surrounded the chair.

"What do you want?"

His voice was strong and virulent, command present in every articulation and tone. If Shoji had no known better, he would swear the earlier echoes had come from another.

"The hunt is over, we have captured those at your request."

"Good…good…they will need the binding?"

"Yes."

"I will be there shortly…"

The chair moved back once more, and the Master disappeared into the inky black surrounding the soul pool of lightly. Kenji noted the clear dismissal, and turned to leave, The sound of the hacking coughs began to echo once more, and he paused as the man grit his teeth in frustration.

"Father…are you sure-"

"Go!"

The single word was hoarse and forced. Kenji teetered on the edge of speaking again, but stopped himself and left. They were a dying clan, and only one more certain way to survive. The Urashima boy needed to be captured soon, or it may be too late.

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

Haruka chased off Su, Sarah, and Shinobu at the usual time, the trio departing with Naru in tow towards the pounding surf well below them for some more play time.

"Business is really slow tonight," commented Keitaro as she stopped by the kitchen, him taking the time to clean up a bit with no orders coming in.

"It will be for the first few days in the evenings," she replied with an easy shrug. "A lot of our regulars haven't shown up yet, and it always takes awhile for the news to spread that we're up and running in full force."

"Why don't we advertise?"

Haruka aimed a swift strike at her nephew, which he barely managed to avoid.

"Advertising crap is for newbies," she explained as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "We only do the tried and true word of mouth and hearsay. Been that way since Hina started years ago and I'm not about to change that now. If you wanna do something about it, when you inherit it, you can."

"When I what!" sputtered Keitaro in confusion, choking on some water. "I thought the Tea House's were yours!"

"They are," snapped Haruka, irritated with his reaction. "But right now, you're next in line after me if anything bad were to happen. I'm not married, have no kids of my own. Neither even is likely to take place unless pigs learn to fly, and so since I know you best of the nieces and nephews you're my legal heir."

"None of the others objected?"

Haruka blew a smoke ring, her eyes closed. "No. I'm considered a bad influence and all around bad luck among my siblings, and so everything I've had a hand in is relegated to you."

"The 'cast off' child," filled in the young man with a grimace. "Sometimes I just…"

"Order coming in!"

"You get back to work, we can go over the details when we get back if you really want to know," Haruka told him as she began to walk away. "I'd better check in Kitsune, she's looking rather flushed and is giggling quite a bit…"

Across the room Motoko served and elder woman whom was one of the 'regulars' of the Tea House, conversing with her amiably as she took her order.

"Pork or chicken?"

"As if you even need to ask…"

Motoko smiled. "Chicken." She wrote on her pad quickly.

"By the way, where is Hina-san? I would like a word or two with her as it has been a very long time since we last spoke."

"She's not with us this year. Hina-san has retired from the Inn and passed it down to her grandson, Keitaro Urashiman," explained Motoko in an apologetic manner as she paused in her writing. "Green tea to drink?"

"Yes, your memory has not changed at least…her grandson, you say? Is he with you now? And how did they work it out at the Inn? Wasn't it an all girls dormitory?"

"It still is, he was married and thus presented it has presented few problems for him to live amongst the rest of us. Keitaro is here now, working as the chef for the night. You can see him through the window, there, when he pauses to put the orders on the counter for pick up."

As if on cue, Keitaro turned from the stove with a plate in hand, placing it on the waiting tray with the order it coincided with. "Order up!"

"Is that really him?" asked the woman in surprise. "He looks nothing like the gawky, nervous lad Hina used to tote around on her back…he's become quite the handsome young man, hasn't he? And if he's retained even an ounce of his careful kindess…we used to spoil him rotten for being such a sweet heart…his wife is a very lucky young woman indeed."

"She is indeed," agreed Motoko with an amused smile even as the elder woman's sharp eyes noted the necklace and ring about her neck. It had been useful in discouraging advances upon herself, it not some of the others, and for that she was glad. "I can personally assure you she knows it well."

"Can you now?" chuckled the woman with a twinkle in her eyes. "Well then, you'd best get on, you've others to wait on."

"I will be back shortly with your tea."

"Thank you."

"How's the ol' bag a bones doing?" asked Haruka as Motoko came by for the tea, already in the process of brewing a fresh batch for their long-time customer. Misaki-san had been coming for years during the summer, and was even old enough to remember when Hina-san was in high school herself and her great aunt owned the Tea House. As such, her needs were well-known by most of the residents and workers.

"Fine, though she was surprised to hear Hina had retired from the Inn," Motoko replied with a glance in Keitaro's direction.

"Does she approve of the new manager?"

"It seems so, yes."

Haruka have the necklace a slight tug. "She was amused, wasn't she?"

Motoko let one corner of her mouth drift upwards. "Of course."

Haruka lit up a cigarette, blowing the smoke through her nose as she laughed. "That woman will never change. She was old when I was a kid, and she's old now, and I'll bet she'll still be old and coming every other day to order the same meal when your kids are grown and own this place. I think she fell in a tank of formaldehyde sometime in the past and has been wandering around perfectly preserved ever since."

Motoko bit her lip so as to not laugh even as she gave her aunt a disapproving look. "She would not be so amused to hear that…"

Haruka handed her the cup of tea with a grin. "I know, which is another thing about her that'll never change. Scoot, you've got a new person at table 5."

"Ok."

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

Naru walked alongside Shinobu through the surf as Sarah and Su romped in the waves just ahead of them, running in circles about the slow-moving pair. The sun had long set, and there was a slow chill descending in the night air, but the water was still pleasant and would be so for a little while yet.

"Naru-sempai?" asked Shinobu out of the blue. "Do you think we're going to be very busy this summer?"

"Probably," replied Naru with an easy grin. "Not that I mind. The work keeps you too busy to melt in a lazy lump, but also doesn't wear you to the bone. There's nothing wrong with honest hard work and I can't complain if the tips are anything like they were last year."

"But our crew isn't all female anymore…" Shinobu trailed off hesitantly, hurrying on again when Naru gave her a questioning glance. "I heard some girls talking outside earlier, and they were saying we weren't going to do as well this summer since the all-girl crew was the only good thing about the Tea House…"

"What girls?" replied Naru, sounding more than slightly annoyed. "Did you recognize them?"

"Auu…I…I think it was the new girls at the ice cream stand…" Shinobu glanced about nervously as if she was afraid those same girls might pop up out of nowhere. "You don't think that's true, do you Naru-sempai?"

"Why would I?" Naru laughed, already formulating a plan in the back of her head for revenge. "They're just jealous because our place is so great and theirs isn't. Think about it, we've got good food, clean tables, a pretty little cook and good service all around…what more could they want?"

"Dunno, but I guarantee being served by a lovely girl in a bikini or bathing suit helps."

"Wha-! Pervert!"

Koshi ducked under Naru's fearsome punch with a grin, winking at Shinobu who hid her own grin behind both hands. "Is it perverted to say that most men prefer a beautiful woman in a swimsuit than an old hag in a blouse and skirt? No, it's a compliment to the women. Perhaps a piggish one, but a compliment none the less."

Naru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why you-"

"Koshi-kun!" Naru stood down as Sarah leapt for her cousin, grabbing him around the neck and wrapping herself around him firmly. Su was close behind, latching onto a leg, but it was Sarah who continued to prattle on at lightning speed. "Whatcha doing down here? I thought you still had to work, right? Right? Did Haruka let you off to come play? That'd be great! We could play tag, right? Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Su wants to play tag!" interjected her friend below her.

"It's getting dark and chilly, though," added Shinobu carefully.

"Slow down there, you little monster," he told her with a grin, ruffling their hair before gently prying both ragamuffins loose. "Haruka sent me on down to check on you guys and suggest you might want to go on ahead and turn in for the night. Or at least go inside, off the beach. It is getting late, and you never know you might meet at night…"

"The perfect example being right in front of us," muttered Naru to herself with a frown.

"Aww, but Koshi-kun…" Sara tugged on her cousin's hand in an imploring manner. "But I wanna stay out just a little bit longer!"

"Hey, you won't want to get up early in the morning to work and play if you're too sleepy, silly," Koshi reminded her gently as he bent down to tweak her nose. "Haruka-san's just trying to do what's best for you guys, ok?"

"Ok…"

"Do you want me to come along? Or will you guys be able to make it yourself?"

"I think we can walk ourselves from here to the hotel without too much trouble," Naru informed him dryly.

"Yeah," added Sarah with a poke in his side. "What do you take us for anyways? Kids? Geez…"

Koshi chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, my mistake…you guys sleep well, ok?"

"Ok, night Koshi-kun!"

"Nite-nite, Koshi!"

"Good night, Koshi-sempai."

Naru herded the trio off towards the hotel as the young man gave her one last furtive look with a sigh. She was really quite pretty, even beautiful sometimes, and so nice when she wanted to be…it was jus this luck that she hated him. Wishing for a change in luck that his uncle seemed to keep longing for as well (though he'd never mentioned for what) he hurried back before he was missed. Haruka was fair, but tough, and he had no desire to incur her wrath on such a nice night.

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

Haruka helped Motoko wipe down the tables as Kitsune escorted the last of their guests out the door. Keitaro was busy scrubbing down the grills and Koshi worked outside, pulling in the signs with the specials listed on them. Working together, they had the entire place cleaned up and shut down with the grate pulled down and tarp with it in a matter of minutes. Motoko said her goodnights and vanished into the shower as Keitaro walked the others to the back door so as to lock it as they left.

"You two sleep well tonight," Haruka called over her shoulder as she walked out. "Or at least try to get some sleep period…"

"Yeah, try not to wear each other out too much," added Kitsune with a wink as she caught up with Haruka.

"Goodnight," said Koshi, giving Keitaro a handshake and a grave look as though they might never see one another again. "Good luck."

"Ok…thanks…?" Keitaro scratched his head, truly puzzled as he watched them until a sand dune hid them from sight and heading inside. "What in the world…?

Wondering if they knew something he didn't, the manager put it out of his mind when Motoko called that the shower was open and wearily trudged towards it. Whatever it was, it could wait until morning, he was sure.

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

"Do you think we confused him enough?" asked Kitsune was Koshi caught up.

"Hell yeah!" laughed the young man.

"You two derive too much pleasure from tormenting him," commented Haruka wryly.

"And you don't?"

"I'm family, and have certain rights as his aunt. It's different for me."

"Right…"

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

The Master personally strode up and down the halls holding the penned turtles with giant, black eyes, each whimpering softly as he peered through the bars at them. Pausing beside one cage in particular, he studied it before his lips curled into a mockery of a smile.

"This one. Yes, this one will do nicely."

One of the handlers came forwards, bowing low.

"And other preferences, sir?"

"No, use your imagination. I want this to be…a surprise. Yes, a surprise of epic proportions."

"Sir."

The Master walked away, almost giggling to himself. A very nice surprise indeed.

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

Keitaro drowsily woke the next morning, his eyes still closed in perfect contentment as he realized his head was resting on something, per perhaps it was two somethings, he wasn't sure, that was possibly the softest thing he'd ever rested on in his life. In fact, his whole body seemed to be cushioned by the softness that molded itself to him. Idly curious, with no intentions of moving a single muscle more than necessary, he cracked on eye open and through a haze of sleepiness was just able to make out some sort of mound-ish type form covered by a well-worn fabric of sorts.

_So soft…_

Blinking, he hardly stirred even as the realization that the soft something he was resting on was moving slightly in a rhythmic pattern similar to breathing managed to make it's way through his sleep-fogged mind. Another random thought that popped up was the fabric was the same faded blue as the large T-shirt Motoko seemed to favor in the heat to sleep in, and that movements of breathing usually happened in the chest area of a person, but it all remained distant and fragmented as he slowly became more and more aware of his surroundings.

Of course, this didn't last forever.

_So soft…same color as Motoko's sleep shirt…feels like two mounds…so soft…like mountains and a valley…hehe…sheep like valleys…baa baa…soft…like lamb's wool…it's moving…lamb's wool moving?...lamb breathing…?...breathing?...Mmm, smells like…Mo-chan…same color as…breathing…warm…chest…AHHHHHHHHH!_

Keitaro froze like a trapped rabbit as his eyes popped open completely, a quick glance upwards confirming it was Motoko with his face firmly planting between her breast and one down showing he was indeed almost fully stretched out on top of her. At this point, Keitaro's brain hit the only mode it knew to turn to when he was in a position like this and coherent, for it was the only one that seemed to help keep him alive: PANIC!

"AHH!"

Unfortunately for Keitaro, panic consisted of his body trying to leap straight up in the air and over to the right towards the floor by moving all his muscles simultaneously. The end result was he somehow flipped himself off the side of the bend with a **_SMACK_** and groaned out loud as Motoko sat up quickly to peer over the edge of the futon at him.

"Keitaro! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah..." He got up, stretching as he scrubbed a hand through his hair and gave her a cautious smile. "I'm fine, it was…a dream. Yeah, that's all."

"Oh…" A dream, hm? Motoko inwardly sighed, watching him from the bed as he ambled around the room with a slightly frustrated gleam in her eyes. She'd woken well before he had, as usual, and had been almost shocked at the ease with which she adjusted to the intimate position and moved to make it more comfortable for her husband. Her next reaction had bee arousal, with his warm weight pressing her into the mattress below, and she had toyed with the idea of waking him with a surprise. With every minute bringing them closer to Haruka barging in, she was beginning to regret having not done so.

And then as if on cue…

"You kids up yet?"

"Coming!" called Keitaro. "Are you planning on sleeping all day or what? Oomf!"

Motoko smiled as her pillow took him full in the face. "I am not the one that slept late, now am I?" she asked as she swept past him for the bathroom.

"Didn't sleep late? But I…you…" Keitaro trailed off as he grabbed for a towel, the immanent implications being too much for his poor brain as his nose began to bleed.

Motoko hummed to herself happily inn the bathroom as she washed up, not sure why but feeling like she'd scored some sort of victory and was pleased by it.

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

Two familiar geeks in glasses wandered down the beach, in search of a legend of epic proportions that had haunted their minds since they'd first heard of it.

"Are you sure it really exists?" asked the taller of the two, adjusting his glasses with sunglasses clipped over the lenses as his shorter counterpart continually checked and re-checked the hand-held computer with a homing device planted into it.

"The websites were pretty clear…and to have such a huge fan base with fanboys an underground club and everything…well, it has to exist!"

"I just can't believe we haven't heard about such a place until now."

The shorter glanced about, checking what he saw in reality against what he saw on the screen. "The fansites said something about keeping it out of public knowledge so only the select few can enjoy it…I couldn't even get the sites to appear without the direct link Tai gave us. I don't think he would've handed it over, either, if he hadn't heard we were coming to stay with my great-aunt…"

"Babes in bikinis, and beautiful ones at that, who run a Tea Shop with a lovely elder woman at its head…maybe dreams can come true, though last I checked places like that only existed in my dreams."

"Let's hope this dream is reality, or we've just wasted an afternoon when we could've been watching that new anime series on nothing. If the directions are right, it should be just around this next bend in the beach…"

The pair hurried on, flip flops throwing up trails of sand as they quickly rounded the bend. Before them, rising out of the dunes and a sea of people scattered on the beach was the object of their search, a well-worn tea house with the words 'Beachside Café' on one of the signs.

"It looks like the place," said the shorter as he scanned the forums quickly. "Though the picture here is a lot more run-down…apparently it was taken in the off season, it says all forms of photography are highly 'discouraged'…there's no clarification of what that means, but everyone else seems to understand it completely."

"Let's get going, then! Babes, babes, lots of bikini-ed babes…" Singing the last part to himself, the taller started to bound towards the building when his companion caught him by the sleeve.

"Wait…" He paused, scratching his head. "There's another warning, and it seems to be coupled with the no-pictures thing…something about the 'beauteous demon of feminine wrath'…do you think it's a legend of some sort or something?"

"Dunno, what's it say about her? Or it? Whatever…is she hot?"

"Defender of all innocent females, and some not so innocent ones (something inserted here about the 'intoxicated foxy lady' with a sever warning to guard your wallet…weird)…bits about 'the flashing sword of doom'…a sacred war cry?…a supposed 'true story account' of a fellow who let her put him through the roof just to see her righteous rage once more…I'm not so sure I believe that last one."

"It's probably just some stuck-up bitch that refuses to date anyone, and gets a bad rep by it." He shrugged, adjusting his glasses. "And knowing the way things run, she's probably the hottest one there with a quick temper to match her looks. It happens. C'mon, I wanna see if it's real or not! Even if they only have one or two hot girls rather than a whole staff, I'll take that over having tea with your great-aunt again any day!"

"Ok, ok…"

The two approached at an eager walk, though the shorter took the time to shut off and put away his hand-held computer as they went on. Storing it on his shirt pocket, the two gave each other one last glance as they strode through the final few steps and arrived among other at the front of the tea house.

From the outside, they found something that perhaps did not exactly match their description but was more than close enough. A lovely young woman in a bathing suit and waist wrap stood beside an elder woman who was surprising familiar in a bikini and apron of her own though they saw more of her back then anything else. A sign with the word 'RULES' pasted across the top graced the younger woman's right side, but neither fellow noticed it or worried about it in their awe and joy.

Inside they caught glimpses of a few other ladies, and perhaps one guy, but for the moment they were content to ogle this beauty with her sparkling eyes and luscious light-brown hair. Give her wings, and she would be the perfect angel in their eyes. The taller of the two cleared his throat as they moved up in line for a table. Lunch rush was long since over and things looked fairly empty inside, so they would likely be seated right away.

"Table for two?" asked the young woman, her companion standing just a ways off with her back to them smoking a cigarette.

"Three," he replied as suavely as possible, leaning on the sign that he'd neglected to read. "If you'll join us, that is. A beautiful woman like y-AHHHHHHHH!"

The pair rolled several feet before they stopped, the shadowy form in the back who'd hit them with the ki blast coming into the light though she never looked directly at them either. Staring up at her, they knew the true meaning of fear and she wasn't even looking directly at them but instead frowned at the sign she'd destroyed in meting out their punishment. Taller than the first two, and with raven hair well past her hips dressed in a similar manner to the other two she was indeed the beauteous demon of feminine wrath. Refusing to look at them as she shrugged and turned away, she simply set the bokken aside and spoke as if speaking to the air.

"We have strict rules about propositioning employees, or ogling them, especially while they work. Should you wish to remain, though such an action is not advised with your current standing, read and follow the rules or you must leave the premises immediately. Should it be necessary to take action again, what you just experienced will seem like a gentle tap as to what may and will come."

"Send out another set?" said another voice as an incredibly familiar young man came out, glancing around as he scrubbed a hand through his hair with a wry grin. "I'm surprised we don't loose customers as often as you have to do that…"

"Keitaro!"

The young man was more than a little surprised when his two long-time friends attached themselves to either leg, holding on for dear life as his wife stood there in surprise off to one side and Naru and Haruka behind her with similar expressions on their faces, though to varying degrees.

"Shirai! Haitani! What are you guys doing here!"

"The beauteous demon of heavenly wrath…" whispered the smaller of the two, apparently having not heard his friend as he stared at Motoko, the young woman now pausing uncertainly as Keitaro was directly in the line of fire should she find it necessary to reiterate their punishment. "He's married to a demon of wrath…"

"We were just checking out a local legend!" explained the taller of the two quickly, huddling behind Keitaro's leg when he accidentally caught Motoko's cold gaze. "A tea house run by several beautiful women…we thought this might be it…I just asked her to eat lunch with us! That's all I did, I swear!"

"I think I can take this from here," Keitaro reassured Motoko with a grin, her replying with a quick nod before heading back inside. "Now, as for you two…" He picked his friends up by the collar, pulling them over to some outdoor tables where Koshi served them cool drinks (keeping the female attendants away to be on the safe side. "What are you guys doing this far from home? It's not like you can afford a vacation."

"My great aunt lives out here," explained Shirai quickly. "We're here 'helping' her for a month or so. That consists of feeding her nine cats twice a day, getting her mail every day, and watering her flowers every once awhile…the rest of our time is ours to do with as we please."

"And you decided to go legend hunting today," finished Keitaro with a wry grin. "Well, you found one, I guess, if half of what Haruka says is true…you guys are welcome to stick around, I really don't mind so long as you follow the rules, and neither will the other girls if you give them the proper respect and courtesy they deserve."

"You wouldn't happen to be hiring, would you?" put in Haitani suddenly, a hopeful look in his eyes. "You've got that Toudai guy working here…and you…I certainly wouldn't mind working among such beautiful ladies…"

"No," stated Keitaro firmly, already seeing the disaster that would be. "We've already got enough hands to go around for the work in the shop."

"They'll be helping with the play, though," put in his aunt as she appeared at his side, leaning over his shoulder as she held a piece of paper up in front of the two visitors. "Unless, of course, you can pay your bill."

"Bill? What'd we get charged for!" Shirai snatched the paper away as Haintani read over his shoulder, the two visibly paling at the huge amounts of yen listed below.

"Damage to the sign, fine for possibly verbally attacking an employee, the fee for Motoko's services to remove you from the premises, earlier fees from previous happenings that I do not believe need to be dragged out in detail, a fine for disrupting the tea house itself with the spectacle itself…need I go on? Oh, and there's a compound interest rate of 10 percent added every…" The elder woman checked her watch. "15 minutes. Pay or work?"

"Work," the two said immediately.

"I don't think I'd have enough to pay that if I worked all year…" muttered Haitani to himself as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment at some of the 'past charges'. He probably deserved it, though, acting like such a fool at the time.

"Good. First meeting is Sunday, be there if you don't want more charges added to this. I would suggest making yourself scarce until then, too, Naru doesn't forgive easily and Motoko can be a bit bokken-happy the second time around if given reason to be." With that, Haruka walked away, Keitaro just shaking his head at the way she handled his two friends so easily.

"I guess that means I'll be seeing you two Sunday," he said as he rose, the other two doing the same with slightly disappointed looks on their faces.

"I was really hoping to eat here too," sighed Haitani as Shirai gave Naru one last longing look over his shoulder.

"Look on the bright side," Keitaro informed them with pats on the back. "Everyone has to help out with the play, and there's no rules about approaching the older girls after hours as long as you're nice about it. You still might get sent into Lower Earth Orbit, but you never know, right?"

"A chance, no matter how slim, still means you might still hear a yes," replied Shirai wisely. "Got it! Let's go make our plans, Haintani, we've got girls to impress!"

"Alright!"

Keitaro stood there by the table for a moment as the two disappeared down the beach, Motoko coming to stand beside him for a moment.

"I understand oba-san has conscripted them into helping with the play," she said in a resigned tone, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah, and I promise they'll behave too," added Keitaro quickly. "I mean, they might try to get Naru or Kitsune to go out on a date or something, but those two are more than capable of taking care of themselves and I'm not worried about them bothering the younger ones."

"I should hope so…" She paused, tilting her head ever so slightly. "I suppose there is no harm in them helping, and perhaps they will even make things easier for the rest of us."

"I think that's the point," added Keitaro as he gave her a teasing grin. She elbowed him gently in the side, slipping away to get back to work when he tried to retaliate. In his opinion, Sunday couldn't get there soon enough, hopefully he'd finally be able to cash in on some of that 'alone time'.

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

The first week flew by, everyone enjoying the work even as things became busier and busier on a daily basis. It was their first Sunday off after opening, and with everyone gathered in the main room eating breakfast Haruka was taking the opportunity to hold the first real play meeting of the summer. Haitani and Shirai sat near the back, but were as attentive as the rest, wondering what their part would be in the production.

"Everyone's parts are on the table, labeled with your name," she was saying at the head of the table. "And I know there's some shuffling around from the usual spots, but since we have actual males things year at our disposal, I thought we might use for them for the male parts."

"Question: do I have to do this?" broke in Koshi suddenly. "I'm not part of the crew, really…"

"I'm paying your debt, so you're doing it," replied Haruka in a flat manner that few disagreed with. Koshi was no exception.

"Ok, ok…"

"'Nother question," popped up Su. "Are you gonna do the really evil dude again?"

"No, I'm staying off stage completely since we have enough people this year." Haruka sighed as she scratched her ear. "Wish we'd started doing that years ago, I'm long overdue for a break."

"But what about the fight scenes?"

"Already been taken care of. Moving on…" Haruka laid another stack of paper on the table, this one being passed down the row. "Here's the production lists. Costume work, we've got Shinobu and Kitsune with Su on call for 'special details'."

"Yes, Haruka-san."

"Sure thing, sugar."

"Yeahness! Special details!"

"Moving on…technical lightning, sound, and effects, Su and Haitani."

"Whoopee!"

"Oh, great…" Haitani sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I bet that kid has no idea what she's doing."

"I think you'll be surprised," replied Keitaro with a wry grin, his friend just rolling his eyes.

"Advertising, Sarah, Koshi and Naru."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok."

Letting the 'ma'am' pass for once, she forged ahead.

"And set and stage construction, Motoko and Keitaro."

"Very well."

"Ok."

"I'll be moving around groups as usual, helping whoever is struggling and all. Any questions so far?" The flat look she gave quelled any who might have answered, and so she plunged onwards. "Practice starts next week, look over your scripts, and get started on your production work except Motoko and Keitaro. We'll get started on that sometime around the middle of next week. Meeting adjourned."

"Yahoo! Let's go play in the waves!" cried Su, zipping out the door with Sarah hot on her heals.

"Man, I don't wanna play the priest," grumbled Koshi as he stretched out his kinks, wearing only trunks and a tank top. "That means I gotta be all nice and stuff…"

"Wanna trade?" asked Haitani hopefully.

"Maybe," he replied slowly. "Who are you?"

"The back half of the horse."

"No….no, that's ok. Priesthood looks quite appealing when put beside that."

"Darn…"

"Are you coming or not?" called Sarah from outside, obviously impatient.

"Coming!"

"Come with me," murmured Motoko into Keitaro's ear, getting up and leaving without another word. To where, he wasn't sure, and he wasn't even positive that she'd spoken at all until she'd glanced back with a small smile. Glancing around, he realized no one else was paying attention to them and so got up to follow quickly.

Getting out the door, he cast about for his wife and just barely caught sight of her as she disappeared a dune farther along the beach. Hurrying along, he reached that point only to realize she was taking another turn into a grove of trees. A teasing glance back let him know she knew he was coming, and he tried to jog after her through the trees. She somehow kept the distance between them, though, and he almost lost her as she turned into a narrow avenue in a rock wall along one side of the grove. Seeing her disappear at the end, he ran after her only to have the avenue open up into a small cove, one that was walled off on both sides by the sea cliffs with a waterfall at one end and all sorts of rock pools scattered about.

"Wow…"

"Beautiful, is it not?" commented Motoko quietly from behind him, perched on a boulder with her arms resting on her knees.

"Very," he replied. "What is this place?"

"A cove," she said with a shrug. "Though one few people know of. It is only above water for half of each day, so even fewer actually come here, but I find it quite peaceful."

"Do any of our group know about it?"

"Haruka, I believe. She led me to it in an indirect fashion…"

"Oh…why didn't you tell the rest?"

"Perhaps because in some ways I feel as if this place were mine…selfish, and silly, I know."

"No, not at all. And…I'm honored that you'd share such a special place with me."

Motoko blushed and slightly ducked her head as Keitaro reddened as well. He was about to grasp for words in an attempt to break the tension between them when his stomach did it for him, growling fiercely at its emptiness.

"Uh…"

"Hungry?" asked Motoko, an amused glimmer in her eyes as she opened the basket she'd brought along.

"I kinda skipped breakfast…"

"I know," she replied teasingly. "Shinobu helped me pack the basket this morning, so I can promise you it is quite good."

"Hungry as I am, I think I could eat Naru's radioactive pancakes and they'd be good," he replied ruefully as he let her serve him his meal. "And that's saying something."

"Perhaps, but let's not tempt fate when it is not necessary to do so…"

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

"Motoko and Keitaro disappeared awful quick this morning," commented Kitsune lightly as she lounged in her seat across from Haruka, both women enjoying the sun on the deck of the Tea House with a couple of cold bears at hand. The elder woman took a long drag of her cigarette as she watched Su, Sarah, Shinobu and Koshi play together in the waves directly in front of them, more focused on them than her companion.

"So what if they did?" she replied, knowing the foxy lady was digging.

"Does anyone know where they went?" said Kitsune with a coloring of false concern. "If something could happen…accidents can occur anywhere…it just seems like a good safe guard if someone knew…"

"They're big kids, they can take care of themselves," Haruka murmured as she took a sip of her drink. "So long as no pointy-eared foxes try to nose in on their business, they should be perfectly fine. But then again…" Kitsune almost leaned forward eagerly as Haruka stretched out that final tantalizing phrase. "Letting a fox go sniffing about may not be a bad idea…"

"Really?" replied Kitsune quickly, encouraging her to continue. "Why would that be?"

"Because," replied Haruka in a perfectly serious manner. "There's always the chance of catching the fox and I've always wanted a fur-lined coat…"

"I've got a question," snapped Kitsune in irritation, her weaseling having gone for naught. "Do you learn to be like that at Bitches University or is that just you?"

"100 natural, thank you kindly," replied Haruka with a satisfied smirk. "Now, leave those two alone, and focus on the beer. Too nice a day to go prying, that's messy business at best."

"A fox is a fox," sighed Kitsune as she downed the rest of her can. "But I suppose a drunk fox if acceptable if you can't be a nosy one."

"Damn straight."

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

The married couple poked around the tide pools after sharing their meal, each pointing out the creatures they knew, however the quiet time together somehow ended in a splashing war with Keitaro getting chased into the ocean. His wife caught him well before he got any deeper than waist high, easily dunking him under the waves with a well-placed tackle. But when he tried to return the favor, she just as easily slipped out of his grasp and taunted him while staying just outside of his range.

"Truce!" he cried after diving for the fifth time and coming up with nothing more than salt water in his mouth and empty arms. "I give up, you're too fast!"

"One might argue you are too slow," she replied lightly, gracefully riding the next wave closer towards him. "Do you know how to body surf?"

"No," he said, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "But I'm willing to try."

He caught onto the concept quicker than he thought he would, and soon the two of them were racing down the crests of the waves to see who could ride farther in towards shore without faltering.

One particular run found Motoko laughing as she stood in calf-high waters with Keitaro sprawled at her feet.

"How did you manage that?" she teased as she offered a hand to help pull him up. "Few others I know can find such interesting ways to make it known when they mess up at something…"

"Yes, well, I'm special," he grinned, pulling her down instead of getting up. "And last time I checked, you were stock with me for life so you'd better get use to it."

"I have never complained," she stated simply, poking him in the side as she settled in beside him with her legs tucked up to her chest. "Besides, it makes for an interesting life."

"If you can fall doing a face-plant in a foot and a half of salt water interesting." Keitaro wiped some of the gritty muck from his cheek. "This'll take awhile to get off, the waterfall is freshwater, right? I'd rather use that than saltwater to rise it off, especially around my eyes."

"Oh, I would not worry about it…it kind of suits you." Motoko grinned as she dabbed some more on the tip of his nose.

"It's quite attractive, I imagine," he laughed, pouncing on her to smear some of the sake on her cheeks as well, though she managed to squirm just out of reach once again.

"I believe I said it suited you, not me!" she informed him impudently.

"Yes, but I want you to have the same attractive-ness I have apparently gained. Beautiful as you are, no one would disagree with me that you are simply the most beautiful period with this."

"Well, thank you for the kind offer," she rolled her eyes ever so slightly. "But I'm afraid I'll have to decline…"

"Really? But I insist!"

"Keitaro!"

"What? I'm just returning the favor!"

Motoko twisted out of his grip, grinning as he lost his balance and the resulting fall gave her time to slip out of reach once more. "You will have to catch me to do so," she called over her shoulder as she dove into the waves, swimming out even further than before.

Keitaro wiped the brine from his eyes and followed, noting her flushed face and the way his pulse began to thrum in his veins when she glanced back at him. Maybe, just maybe…swimming as hard as he could, the managed angled off to the left as she started to come back inwards towards one particularly calm pool that was sheltered from most of the waves by the sea cliff. It wasn't particularly deep, though, and he quickly caught up to her there even as she stayed just out of reach.

"I promise to be gentle," he offered, trying to inch closer even as the double meaning came to mind and made him blush.

"I think it would kill you to be otherwise," she replied, ducking to the right.

"Then you should trust me."

"I do." She smiled. "I trust you are still trying to get me back, right?"

"Well, maybe just a little bit…"

"See?"

"Alright, alright…" Keitaro washed the sand from his hands, holding them up for her to see. "No more sand, ok?"

"Get your feet up, too," she ordered, eyebrows raised slightly. "I have seen you move in ways a contortionist would be envy. I will take no chances now."

Keitaro sighed, wondering if she could read minds. Floating, he had his back to the cliffs so he could see the waves coming in as he stuck his toes up above the water. "No sand, see? Now can-bblrm!"

Motoko's smile as his head broke the surface was more than a little mischievous, his body supported by her arms. "That was for chasing me," she informed him, practically radiating mirth even as she let him go to stand on his own.

"Is that so?" he sputtered as he wiped the water out of his eyes, getting a hold of his arm though he was sure she let him as he pulled her close. "And what do I get for catching you?"

"That," she told him slowly as he rested his forehead against hers. "You will find out when you actually manage to do so." The quick kiss she brushed on his lips was teasing, and yet inviting at the same time. Given the way her heart and body had been reacting as of late, the kendo master was more than willing to tread towards deeper waters, but she wasn't going to leap in head first until she was sure it was what he wanted as well. Leaving it open-ended like this…either he would understand and choose to catch her or not, or he wouldn't get it at all and then she'd have to think of something else. Perhaps she wasn't quite willing to go all the way just yet, but Keitaro would occasionally get a certain look in his eyes…one that made her shiver in a good way…and it was a look she'd like to get a lot more acquainted with very soon.

"You're not easy to catch," he sighed, eyes twinkling in amusement. "But if the re-Blrrrm!"

All the warning he had was the widening of Motoko's eyes before she jerked him towards her under the water, and something very large and heavy landed mere inches from where they'd been standing.

Surfacing at the same time as his wife, Keitaro stood there in shock before it registered that the large object was a white van, and a distinctly familiar one at that…

"That is very odd," Motoko was musing to herself, inching towards it as there were no obvious signs of life and the driver's door was open. "A highway runs along part of the cliffs, but it veers off inland miles fro here…"

"Is that you, part-timer?"

Two heads shot up to stare about two thirds up the cliff where Seta hung by the back of his shirt with blood dripping from his forehead.

"Seta-san!"

"Yeah. I could use a little help, here…"

Keitaro face-faulted at the gross understatement, but Motoko seemed to understand even as it obviously irritated her greatly. Leaving Keitaro to stand guard over Seta (her words being if he fell before she returned at least something but get through his thick skull about being more cautious) she went to hunt down Haruka and whatever resources the elder woman might have to offer.

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

"Are you ready to go?" asked Naru as she walked up on the deck, exchanging nods with Haruka who went back to napping when she saw who it was.

"Are we going anywhere I need to have clothes on?" asked Kitsune as she stretched in her seat, standing slowly.

Naru tossed her friend a pair of shorts, a tank top, and flip flops. "Of course."

Kitsune slipped into the clothes, running a hand through her hair as she picked up her latest can of beer. "Oh well…I'm ready, let's go."

Further out on the beach, four other residents approached them, Koshi in the center with Su and Shinobu on either side and Sarah clinging to his shoulders.

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!" sang Su as she skipped along, nearly pulling Koshi's arm out of his socket as she swung it back and forth, though he didn't complain.

"Look, its Naru and the drunk lady!" said Sarah, tugging on her cousin's ear. "Can we ask them to go with us?"

"Auu, please?" added Shinobu sweetly.

"I don't mind if you guys don't," replied Koshi with a shrug. Swinging Sarah down to the ground, he added, "Why don't you guys run ahead and see if they'll come? I'll be right behind you, ok?"

"Alright! Race ya, Su!"

"Y're on!"

"Auu, wait for me!"

Koshi watched as his cousin nearly ran Naru to the ground, grabbing her around the waist as Su took her by the arm. The trio was warmly greeted, and Naru was even smiling brightly until Sarah pointed back at him. Her face became neutral, regarding him coolly from the distance as Kitsune waved with a smirk.

"You're treat, huh sugar?" she called when he was within hearing distance, giving the young man reason to pause and check his wallet. He'd just been paid, so he could afford it, he'd just be blowing the better part of his savings for the week. Still, he could think of worse things to do with it.

"Sure," he replied with a grin. "I'd say it's worth it, to be allowed to escort two such lovely young women along with the three that I've already agreed to bring."

"Aren't we wracking up the babes today," came the light tease in return. "I can't help noticing that several of them are underage, though, Koshi…you wouldn't be…?"

"Keep it to yourself, one of them's my cousin you know," he retorted, letting the foxy lady know she'd crossed the line. "Really, though, you're both welcome to join us and it is my treat." Glancing at Naru, he added as an afterthought. "By the way, that skirt looks really good on you Naru, it fits your legs really well. So, are you girls coming?"

Naru's eye twitched. "I'd rather burn in hell. C'mon, Kitsune, we've got shopping to do."

"If you change your mind, you're welcome to come," tried Koshi as Naru spun around and left, dragging her friend along behind her as he wondered what he could've possibly said that was wrong. "Man, I just don't get her most days." Glancing down he saw three pairs of eyes looking up at him in varying degrees of confusion and impatience.

"Are we getting ice cream or not?" demanded Sarah, clambering up on his back once again.

He nodded, smiling as he caught hold of Su and Shinobu's hands once more. "We're going, come on."

"Yeah!"

Shinobu hung back just for a moment, catching the pained look in Koshi's eyes when he glanced back at the retreating pair. Feeling his pain as if it were her own, she promised herself to ask Naru about it later and see if she couldn't get things set right. Koshi was a nice guy, and she didn't like to see any of her friends in pain. Not when they'd done so much for her in return.

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

Two hours later saw Seta, Haruka, Motoko and Keitaro in front of the Tea House, Seta's worst injury being the fan-thwapping Haruka gave him the moment he was safely on the ground. His van had been hauled off for repairs to some place in town, apparently he was on a first-name basis with the owner of the place, and as for the manager and his wife they were simply glad to have the ordeal over and done with.

Unfortunately, their return had been like a magnet for the younger residents, and Keitaro doubted they'd be able to slip away again for the rest of the evening.

"Oh, what's this?" Seta tipped open the basket that held the remains of the couple's lunch. "Mm…I could go for a quick snack…"

"Baka." Haruka's fan smacked his hand away, her eyes pinning him with an irritated glare. "Here come Sarah and Koshi with some others, grab them and follow me. We've got work to do. Can you two keep an eye on the other two for awhile? I'm not sure where Kitsune and Naru got off to…" The elder woman sent and apologetic glance towards her niece and nephew, getting an understanding nod in return.

"What is it you need me for?" asked Seta, scratching his chin.

"Shut up and listen. It's about this years play-"

"Oh, I loved helping out with that!"

"Listen!"

"Papa!"

"Oh, hey there squirt!" Seta swung his daughter up in his arms, following a growling Haruka back towards the Hotel even as he chattered away with her and his nephew without a care in the world.

"It's a wonder she hasn't murdered him yet," commented Keitaro as he face-faulted.

Motoko sighed at the fading voices, turning towards the other two instead who'd immediately attached themselves to their older friends. "Well now, what have you two been up to in our absence?" she asked as Shinobu hugged her around the waist, Su clinging to her back as usual.

"Koshi-kun bought us ice cream," replied Su as she tightly huggled her favorite human jungle gym. "It was very good to eat. And Naru and Kitsune almost ate with us, but Koshi made Naru mad somehow and she stomped off with Kitsune."

Motoko paused, and exchanged puzzled glances with Keitaro. "What did he do to incur her wrath?"

"Auu…" Shinobu looked up at her, eyes plainly confused. "He only told her she and Kitsune were lovely ladies, and that her skirt looked good on her…I didn't understand why she got so upset. It was kinda sad…"

"Just because he complimented her?" replied Keitaro, wondering if there had been a double meaning in Koshi's words that had set Naru's temper off. "What did he say, exactly?"

Su swayed back and forth as she relayed the story with a great many gestures and mimicked voices of the those who had been present. Keeping her seat somehow, though she held on only with her legs, between her and Shinobu's quiet agreements the pair soon convinced the married couple that it was simply Naru overreacting as she often times did.

"I would not let it trouble your mind any longer," stated Motoko when Shinobu asked if everything would be alright between Naru and Koshi. "And if you are that worried about it, you can ask Naru about it later tonight. Now, what would you two like to do? Play in the ocean? Perhaps head back in and set up a game?"

"Ocean, ocean, ocean!" cried Su in that sing-songy voice of hers. "Oh, I know, tag in the ocean! Tag, you're it Keitaro!"

All three females traded swift smiles before sprinting towards the crashing waves, leaving one lone Keitaro in their wake.

"Why," he asked himself as he set the basket and blanket down. "Do I get the feeling this'll be 3 against 1?" Deciding it was all in his head, and the girls liked him too much to do that too him, even for a game of tag, he headed out towards the waves at an easy lope…and was quickly proven wrong. Needless to say, the girls won.

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

Naru stopped with Kistune at an outdoor ice cream parlor just outside the hotel, the foxy one treating them to chocolate sundaes even as she mentioned in a rather loud manner that earlier they could've gotten such for free. Claiming a bench just off the beach, they sat back and began to enjoy the frozen desserts together.

"So," started Kistune as she popped her cherry in her mouth. "Someone had their panties in a twist earlier today. Any particular reason why?"

"Koshi was way over the line, and you know it," replied Naru flatly, staring out at the ocean as a vein began to pop out over her left eye. "If the girls hadn't been right there, I'd have given him the beating he deserved, too."

"Sugar, last time I checked 'your skirt looks good on you' wasn't an insult."

"He said that the length suited my legs, and he shouldn't be ogling them anyways!" she shot back in a huff. "And it was all in the way he said it too, over-confident jerk…"

"You know," put in Kitsune lightly. "If you don't want guys looking at you, you shouldn't wear clothes that make you such a delectable sight."

"But I like my clothes! The guys should just learn to keep their eyes to themselves."

"If you say a guy's a pervert and it's true, you can't expect him to act as anything else which means either way he's going to look. If you're really that set against it, why are you dressing in ways that provoke them? I mean, you're not a slut, but you can't deny you wear things that make you very attractive." Kitsune suddenly grinned. "In fact, half the time I think you're down right sexy."

"Kitsune, be serious…."

"I am being serious, you're the one who's skirting around the issue here."

"Except there is no issue! Nothing's wrong." Naru took a bite of her sundae, nearly chomping the spoon in two with her pent-up feelings. "Why do you always assume something's wrong?"

Kitsune grabbed the spoon, waving the tooth marks under her friend's nose. "The evidence suggests otherwise."

"You're jumping to conclusions." Naru snatched back the spoon. "So I like to chew on the spoon? So what?"

"And you're lying through your teeth, but if you'd rather not talk about it…" Kitsune shrugged, winking at a couple of passing guys. "Me, I'm content to sit here and enjoy the scenery."

"It looks like the 'scenery' is looking back," muttered the ronin, shooting one fellow approaching them a poisonous glare that quickly sent him backpedaling.

"Aww…he was sweet looking too, Naru."

"And he probably had his mind in the gutter, same as the rest of them."

"You know, I have to wonder when your opinion of men went so low," started the foxy lady with a sigh. "You used to enjoy going men-watching with me at all the mall, and even you have to admit Koshi's a nice chunk of eye-candy, but now I can't even get you to have girl talk with me about the latest hottie on TV."

"Koshi is…good looking," admitted Naru, though it was akin to pulling teeth the way it came out. "But…have you ever noticed how much he looks like Seta?"

"Well…yeah." Kitsune's mouth curled into an amused grin, once again realizing how little her friend had put together as of yet. "Seta was good looking too, wasn't he? Mm, I dunno how you studied while he was in the same room as you, I'd rather look at him than at books any day."

"Yeah, well, that certainly didn't stop him from leaving, did it?" Naru's jaw took on a stubborn line, her eyes gleaming with a long-held anger. "Disappearing for years on end, no one knowing where he is or when he'll be back…who needs a guy like that, right?"

Kitsune's mouth twitch as the said man passed not 30 yards away, Haruka to his right and Koshi and Sarah talking them closely before they disappeared into the hotel. "Oh, I dunno…"

"Men are selfish, inconsiderate, worthless creatures that deserve to be scoured from the face of the earth!"

"Be careful who you say that around, I don't think Motoko at least would appreciate it," coughed Kitsune, rolling her eyes. "She seems quite taken with her man."

"Keitaro is definitely an exception," replied Naru with a shrug. "Even I'll admit he has a few redeeming qualities, though I still think he was a pervert the first time he was around, I just think Motoko keeps him in line too well for him to slip-up around the rest of us."

"He is whipped, I'll give you that, but I think it's more voluntary that anything else…"

"Hello, girls."

Naru jumped as Kitsune chuckled, Haruka learning on the bench between them.

"Geez, Haruka…!"

"Having fun?" she asked, lighting a fresh cigarette.

"Loads," replied Kitsune, a slightly dry edge to her voice.

"Good," plowed on Haruka, dropping a couple of papers in Naru's lap. "Here's the schedule for the practices in the morning. It's just you, me, and Motoko, Naru, so try to show up on time, ok?

"What about the guys?" she replied, obviously confused.

"That's been taken care of," shrugged the elder woman, waving it off carelessly. "Just be there on time, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Mind giving this to Motoko for me?" she added, dropping a duplicate of the set on top of the first. "She's down at the beach with Keitaro and the younger girls. I have some other things to get done, so thanks."

"But I-"

"See you in the morning."

"She's really good at that 'give you a chore and disappear' routine," commented the resident drunk as Haruka ducked behind a corner into the hotel. "Go on, I've got a bottle of fine sake calling my name around the block and I don't intend to keep it waiting any longer. I'll see you back at the hotel tonight."

Naru rose, giving her friend a slight smile. "Yeah, ok. Thanks for the ice cream."

"No problem!" And with that, Kitsune disappeared from sight.

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

Motoko and Keitaro worked comfortably within the small confines of the kitchen, Su and Shinobu setting a table together in the main room near the door. They had decided to eat in for the night since it was cheaper, and with Keitaro preparing some of his childhood favorites it was sure to be good.

"Su wants juice to drink!" called the hyper blonde as Shinobu fetched the glasses, pouring everyone else hot tea from the kettle on the stove.

"I know, I got it," came the prompt reply.

"Thankies!"

"Motoko, Keitaro, are you guys in here?" called someone from the front.

"Back here!" replied the samurai woman, sticking her head out the kitchen door. "Naru, is that you?"

"Yeah, I've been looking for you guys everywhere." The young woman came farther in, no longer fearful of interrupting a private moment as she spotted the other two. "Hey Su, Shinobu, mm, what smells so good? Something cooking?"

"Yeah, Keitaro's making us dinner!" replied Shinobu.

"Would you like to join us?" inquired Motoko as she removed her apron, leaving Keitaro to cover the final preparations as she sent Su for another place setting. Keitaro called for help and Shinobu ran to assist him, both her and Su remaining in the kitchen where much shouting and commotion took place. Neither young woman paid attention, though, as that was fairly normal all things considered. "We have plenty, I can assure you."

"Sure, thanks." Naru sat down at the table, Motoko sitting across from her as she accepted the papers from Haruka. "It's the schedule for our practices. I think the old bat wants something really cool, and probably complicated, put together for this year."

"We always put together an interesting performance," came the calm reply as Motoko slipped the folded papers into her back pocket. Her eyes suddenly twinkled in amusement. "Are you sure you will be up to it, though? It is rather rigorous and complex…"

"Hey, I can do anything you can do with a sword using a staff, even if it isn't near as graceful the same goal will be reached!" retorted Naru in a mock-annoyed manner. "Has she said anything about when the guys are practicing, though? I know she told me it would be taken care of…"

"Oh, yes, she explained it to Keitaro and myself already. Keitaro and Koshi will likely be working with his uncle…" Motoko trailed off as she suddenly frowned, finding herself unable to recall the man's name. "Now that is odd, I have forgotten his name…"

"Speaking of men," put in Naru out of the blue. "Have you ever noticed how much Koshi resembles Seta? I think it's a little strange."

"Seta, of course," replied Motoko as if she'd found her answer, though Naru was hardly paying attention and simply nodded absently so intent she was upon her own thought. "Naru…do you really find it that strange? It is not that uncommon after all…"

"For guys to look alike? I suppose not," jumped in Naru as the good was suddenly brought to the table, Su and Shinobu chattering about some fire that had occurred as they all sat down together. Keitaro just hushed them, and flushed slightly when Motoko gave him a questioning glance. "Mm," she said, still rather oblivious to the goings on around her. "This smells really good. What is it?"

"Something Hina used to make me as a kid, though I'm not really sure what it's called," replied Keitaro with a shrug as he began to serve himself. "There's no official written recipe for it, it's kind of a 'cook by taste' thing, but we always have some at family reunions and everyone loves it. It's one of the few things we can all agree on."

"I'll have to ask Hina-san next time I see her how she came up with it," said Shinobu quickly. "It's very good, and it's not easy coming up with good recipes on your own."

"I can write out my version for you later if you want," offered Keitaro as he passed around the bowls.

"Auu, thank you!"

"Whatcha been doin' today, Naru?" asked Su as she paused between her third and fourth servings of the meal.

"Shopping," she replied with a shrug. "Really, just finding some souvenirs for the family, you know how it is."

"Did you make any purchases?" inquired Motoko, sending Su to the kitchen for the kettle so they could refill their cups without getting up as everyone settled in for a good meal and conversation.

"Yeah, actually, I got my little sister this shirt that I think she'll like…"

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

Seta, Sarah and Koshi ate together at the local beef bowl, each slurping up their fast-food noodles on a picnic bench outside.

"So, what've I missed while I've been gone?" asked Seta as he set his empty Styrofoam bowl aside. "You guys been good?"

"Koshi keeps pissing off one of the girls," popped up Sarah with a smirk. "And he's not even trying to."

"Is that so, Koshi?" asked Seta quickly, a little surprise. Koshi wasn't usually the sort to get on girl's bad sides.

"Yeah, but I have no idea why she's always so suspicious and angry with me," he sighed with a shrug. "I haven't done anything to deserve it, I can tell you that. I've even complimented her several times and she always seems to take it the wrong way. And it's not like she's mean to everyone, it's only me. She's even sorta nice to Keitaro, and he's a guy too, even if he is married."

"Ouch…have you tried talking to her about it?" asked his uncle, pulling out a beer.

"No." Koshi ran a hand through his messy hair. "I get the feeling all I would get in return is a sore cheek and maybe a couple of loose teeth."

"Now I know I taught you how to duck better than that," joked Seta, thumping his nephew on the back. "Besides, you won't know until you try, right?"

"I suppose…" The young man thought it over, then sat up straight. "You know what, you're right. I haven't done anything to deserve this, so the worst she can do is not talk back, right? Besides, if she decides to slap me I've gotten worse sparring with you, and it probably won't hurt much after a while. I'll go and talk to her tonight and see if I can't get things worked out. And if it doesn't work, at least I can say I tried."

"That's the spirit," said Seta with a smile, taking another gulp of his drink. "It's a good tactic, I've been using it with Haruka for years."

"Does it ever work well for you?" asked the young man hopefully.

"Almost never," chuckled his elder in a light hearted manner. "But I'm still trying. I'm still trying…"

Koshi face-faulted as Sarah laughed, taking over the conversation with news of Su's bedtime antics (aka the way she nearly killed either Sarah or Shinobu each night with her death-grip hug of sleep). The young man sighed as he gathered up his trash and tossed it, heading for the Tea House. It was going to be a most interest evening indeed.

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

Naru followed Su and Shinobu along the tide, the two collecting shells and poking starfish or jellyfish that had washed up on the shore. Motoko and Keitaro had offered to clean up together, and with all three willing to let the couple go for it they'd headed out for a few more hours of fun before it was time to sleep.

"Look what I found, a whole sand dollar!" cried Shinobu as she carefully brushed the wet sand off the fragile creature.

"Ooh, pretty!" Su traced the star-like pattern with one finger. "Are you gonna keep it? Huh?"

"You don't find whole ones that often," added Naru, peering over the pair's shoulders. "You'll have to leave it out in the sun to bleach if you keep it, though, otherwise it'll stink up the room."

"Auu…it's very pretty, but would you like it Naru-sempai?" The younger girl held it up to her sempai, smiling shyly. "I know you'll take care of it better then me."

"Well…if you really want me to have it," came the hesitant reply, Naru reluctant to take even such a small rarity from the younger resident. "I'll take really good care of it, ok?"

Shinobu practically beamed with pleasure, her eyes shining innocently. "I know you will."

"Ooo!" cried Su, racing ahead of them down the beach. "Pretty fish! Pretty fish!"

"Don't go too far!" called Naru after her, glancing back at Shinobu. "We'd better go catch…her, is everything alright?"

Shinobu paused, her eyes unusually serious as she frowned. "I don't want there to be, but…why were you so mean to Koshi earlier?"

Naru was stopped in her tracks. "Well, I…he…" All of her previous excuses and reasons came to mind, and yet in the face of such innocence and trust even she had to admit they were as full of holes as swiss cheese. Biting her lip, she bent towards her younger friend. "I guess…I don't really know. I wasn't very nice, was I?"

Shinobu shook her head slightly. "No, I think you hurt his feelings. He just wanted you and Kitsune to have some ice cream with us."

"I see…" Taking a big breath, Naru hedged ever so slightly. "Would it make you feel better if I tried to be nicer next time?"

"I'm not the one that needs to feel better, Koshi is," replied Shinobu in a gently admonishing tone. "But yes, I think it would help."

"…oh. Right." Naru once again at the wisdom of their young cook as she straightened up once more. "I'll try and be nice next time for his sake, then, ok?"

Shinobu smiled and motioned behind her. "That's good, because he's coming towards us right now."

"He's what?"

Naru spun around to find Koshi and Motoko walking towards them, conversing comfortably between each other.

"Motoko!" Su raced past them, jumping on her favorite human jungle gym just as they came within hearing range. "Whatcha doin' out here? I thought you were gonna go out for awhile!"

"Haruka and Kitsune decided to start a bonfire by the Tea House, and we thought you would like to come and roast some marshmallows before you go in for the night," explained Keitaro with an easy smile. "And there's stuff to drink, too, you interested?"

"Yea, fire! Let's go, Shinobu-chan!" Su grabbed her friend's hand, practically dragging her towards the Tea House and the dancing flames in the distance.

"Su, wait up!" cried Naru, for it was her night to keep track of the pair for the night.

"We will make sure they stay out of trouble if you wish," offered Motoko, turning to follow Keitaro after them. "Enjoy an evening out, or you are welcome to join us if you wish. We will take care of those two for you."

Naru paused, surprised by the generous offer. "Well, I…"

"Have fun," said Keitaro, the couple already down the beach a ways. Walking hand in hand with Motoko, they made a sweet picture in their absolute comfort with each other. Naru noticed Koshi watching them intently and was about to ask what he was thinking when he went and said it out loud anyways.

"He is such a lucky guy."

"Why, because his wife is beautiful?" blurted out Naru without thinking, her voice holding a slightly rough edge.

Koshi looked at her frowning. "No, because he's found someone to love who loves him back this early in life. What she looks like, while her looks are probably a nice bonus, pales in comparison to the relationship they have, and I already know he'd agree if we asked him right now."

"…oh." Naru shuffled her feet in the sand, tennis shoes dangling from one hand. "So…where did you want to walk?"

"We don't have to walk unless you want to," he replied with a shrug. "I just wanted to talk to you more than anything. Or to be exact, I have a question."

"Go ahead and ask," supplied Naru slowly when he paused uncertainly.

"Did I do something to offend you, or say something wrong? Because you've been…well…mean every time we've spoken from day one. I tried to laugh it off at first, and I did find you getting mad funny for awhile, but I just don't understand…?"

Nary felt her cheeks heat slightly, knowing it to be the truth even as she recalled her promise to Shinobu and held her usual denial reflex in check. "Well, I guess I…" She gave him a sidelong look, clearing seeing the confusion and hurt Shinobu had mentioned earlier. "I have been a bitch, haven't I?"

"First rate," he replied, tried to make a joke though it quickly fell flat. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…"

She shook her head, waving off his apology. "No, I'm sorry, I…you remind me of someone, ok?"

"Oh, who?" His question was quiet but earnest, and even a fool could see he truly wanted her hear her answer.

"A…guy who tutored me for a year so I would have a shot at Toudai. I used to get horrible grades in school before he helped me out…" She felt her cheeks heat even more and refused to meet his eyes as they began to meander towards the bonfire and their friends. "I suppose you could say I had a crush on him, and you look a lot like him."

Koshi coughed, unsure of how to respond to that. "Well, what happened to him? He didn't lead you on or anything, did he?"

"No, worse." Naru's hands balled up, eyes blazing suddenly as she spoke through clenched teeth. "He treated me like a child, and then disappeared one day with nothing more than a scribbled note as warning and the only other time I've heard from him was a note that said 'good luck' right before I took the final Toudai exam." Muttering to herself under her breath what she'd like to do to that 'low-life, absent-minded, idiot-brained son of a bastard', Koshi caught some bits and backed off a step out of self-preservation.

"Wow…" he said after it had been silent after a couple of seconds. "I mean…I didn't know, so…sorry, that he was such a jerk."

"Yeah, well, it happened awhile ago." She shrugged tiredly, letting out the pent-up feelings with a sigh. "You gotta move on eventually, right?"

"Yeah, and I can promise you I'm nothing like that," replied Koshi quickly. "I know how to treat my friends better than that, and that's what I'd like us to be. Friends." He stuck out his hand out carefully as they neared the others by the fire. "So…friends?"

Naru nodded, accepting it firmly and giving his arm a single pump. "Friends. You're not the guy from before, and I'll try to keep that in mind from now on."

"And I'll do my absolute best not to be that guy."

Naru smiled at that, and Koshi felt himself growing warm under her gaze. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Koshi-kun, that you?"

Naru literally froze at the sound of the new voice, though her companion simply turned around with a grin, greeting the man warmly.

"Hey, uncle. I thought Sarah was with you."

"She went on ahead to the fire awhile back with Haruka. Who's this with you?"

Naru turned around slowly, her mind hitting panic mode as her dread was confirmed in the form one of surprised but still smiling Seta.

"Oh, it's you Naru-chan! Aren't you pretty today, how've you been?"

In panic mode, her body did the only thing it was capable of doing: run. At a dead sprint she headed for the Tea House, hoping she could get inside and find a quiet corner before anyone else noticed the tears already forming in her eyes.

"Wha- Naru! Wait! What…what'd I do wrong?" Koshi turned to his uncle. "You know her?"

"Yeah, I tutored her for a year once," replied Seta, blinking in confusion. "I lost touch with her awhile, this really cool find came up and I left in a hurry to head back out to a dig, but I would've thought she would be happy to see me. She always had a smile for me before I left…"

Koshi's jaw dropped as all the little dots connected inside his mind. "Oh no…"

"What? Is something wrong?" Seta rubbed his chin. "Maybe she didn't recognize me, I am a bit rough from weeks at the dig…"

"You," stated Koshi with a growl. "Are a royal moron. I can't believe…" Turning towards the Tea House, he set off at a jog. "Naru!"

"What?" Seta stood there alone, completely lost as usual. "Was it something I said?"

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

Naru made it to the backdoor of the teahouse without anyone spotting her, rushing inside and heading for the bathroom at full speed. The hotel was too far, and out of the question since she shared the room with Kitsune and Haruka, but if she could make it to the bathroom here maybe she could have her longed-for privacy…

Rounding the corner, she ran smack into Motoko, who immediately caught and steadied her out of instinct. Finding her means of escape gone, Naru broke down completely and let the tears flow down her face as she let her head fall to Motoko's shoulder.

The confused swordswoman pulled her close without thinking about it, making soothing noises even as she wondered what could possibly be wrong. "Naru….Naru…sshh…."

"Motoko-chan, did you…" Keitaro fell silent when he caught sight of them, eyes immediately filling with concern. "What-"

"Go away!" cried Naru, burying herself deeper into Motoko's shoulder. "Men! I hate them! Deceiving, lying…they're all the same, even when think they're not!"

The couple exchanged looks over the sobbing girl's head, Motoko mouthing the name that made them both frown. 'Koshi…'

Keitaro nodded and headed back outside, Motoko leading the distraught young woman into their bedroom.

"I apologize for the mess," she murmured between making quieting noises. Sitting on the futon, Naru began to hiccup as she settled down, accepting the tissues as Motoko handed them to her. "Uhh…_hiccup…_my make-up is running…_sniff_…must look awful…"

Motoko stayed silent, rubbing her friend's back in slow circles as she calmed down slowly.

"Sorry," breathed Naru after awhile, drying the last of her tears as she sighed. "I kinda panicked, I guess…should've known…you two are always here…just didn't know where else…" She lapsed back into silence, shrugging helplessly.

"Everything alright in here?"

Naru got up and started to cry all over again as she held tight to Haruka, the elder woman sighing and gently hugging her back. She hated this mushy stuff, but she had been the dorm mom for over 10 years and she had a fair idea what was causing Naru's tears.

"He's here," she whimpered, voice slightly muffled. "And Koshi's his nephew! Why? It's not fair! Of all the people for him to be related to…"

"I assume she speaks of Seta-san?" murmured Motoko, clearly surprised. "Perhaps I…"

"Wait," broke in Naru. "How long have you known he was here?"

The manager's wife looked back at her. "Are you sure you wish to know?" she replied, getting a slow nod in return. "Very well. I was aware of his presence a month or two before the school year ended, just weeks after Haruka was injured."

Naru's eyes widened. "That's over…"

"Three months ago," finished Haruka, leading Naru back over to the bed where they all sat down, the Urashimas on either side of their emotionally unstable friend. "I knew you hadn't put everything together, and that you had that crush on Seta before, but if I'd known you'd take it this badly I would've warned you sooner myself."

"Haruka!" protested Naru as she turned beat red, glancing at Motoko who just shrugged.

"What, she already knew, didn't you, sword girl?"

The samurai frowned at the nickname, but nodded. "Yes, it was quite apparent."

"…oh."

"Are you gonna pull through all right?" asked Haruka as she patted Naru on the back. "Or do I need to hang a certain idiot up by his ankles and beat him senseless for you?"

Naru broke into an unexpected chuckled, wiping her eyes away. "No…no…he'd probably just laugh and say you look cute when you're mad." Sighing, she laid back on the bed, rubbing a hand over her eyes. "It's just this whole thing with Koshi…I finally got it made up in my mind that he's a decent guy, and then find out he's related to Seta!"

"Related to are the key words, there," pointed out Haruka, raising an eyebrow. "Believe me, he's nothing like his no-good uncle in the least, his parents had the mental capacity to raise him right."

"Yeah, but still…they even look something alike!"

"Seta and Koshi are not the same person in any respect, except perhaps looks." Haruka shrugged. "Get it in your head already. Although, I think Koshi is the better-looking of the two…" She waved off the odd looks her companions gave her and plowed on. "Anyways, will you be ok now?"

"I guess so…why don't you go on back without me? I still need some time."

Motoko and Haruka exchanged looks, the elder rising to her feet. "I'll go make sure the rest know you're still alive, then."

"Ok."

"And I will stay," added Motoko as she shifted carefully. "If only to make sure no other bother you for a time."

"Thanks."

Haruka left after giving her niece one final look, leaving the two long-time friends alone together. Rubbing her back as Naru curled up on her side, Motoko waited patiently for whatever may come next.

"Motoko?" she asked after awhile, shifting so she could see her friend's face. "Why does it always hurt so much?"

"Why does what hurt so much?"

"Opening yourself to another. I thought maybe Koshi could be trusted, but then I find out this about him…!" Naru flapped a hand helplessly. "I can't just treat him like I did before, this changes everything!"

"When we open ourselves up to another, there is always the chance they may hurt us. In fact, it is almost guaranteed that they eventually will. But it can be worth the pain, especially when you find someone special. And I do not see how it changes things with Koshi. He is the same, you are the same, you simply now have a new piece of knowledge about him that you did not have before."

"Maybe…is Keitaro your some one special?"

"Yes." Naru couldn't but help relax in the warm glow that seemed to emit from her friend's face with these words. "He is."

Naru couldn't even begin to grasp the depth of love and trust that was conveyed in that single phrase, her housemate seemingly transformed into a new person before her eyes.

"You know, Koshi envies you guys," she commented suddenly, looking away once again. "And I think I now understand why."

"Envies what?" replied Motoko, a bit surprised and confused. "Our life is not an easy or glamorous one."

"Not your life, your relationship," she explained quietly. "Not that it's perfect, but it's…solid, I guess. It seems there isn't much that might break you two apart."

"I would never leave my husband short of death or a serious case of infidelity," stated Motoko flatly.

"I know, and that's the way it should be." Naru shifted slightly, resting her chin on her arm. "Koshi's right to envy you, and I think I do to. Yeah, I hated that idiot at first, but I guess I can't help but respect him for the special bond he's forged with you."

"It is special," admitted Motoko softly, bowing her head. "But in time I am sure you will find someone just as special for you."

Naru's smile turned slightly sly in a Kitsune-like manner. "It must be nice to have someone to wake up beside in the morning," she teased.

Motoko just chuckled, easily seeing through the words. "Yes," she said frankly, letting the smile grow a tad wider. "It is, very much so." The samurai woman paused when Naru suddenly froze, her eyes going wide and round. "…is something wrong?"

"I'm on your bed," came the low reply, an undercurrent of wariness on it.

"Yes…so?"

She looked up to meet Motoko's confused gaze. "The bed you and Keitaro…sleep in every night."

"Well, yes," Motoko's brows furrowed slightly. "Where else would we sleep."

Naru's mouth worked itself slowly, as if she was reaching for words just beyond her grasp. "Then you…I mean…you don't ever…" Her words died off as Motoko finally caught her meaning, a hand immediately going to her mouth. "Motoko-chan, is something wrong?" The manager's wife leaned forward ever so slightly, her face becoming flushed as her sides began to shake. Naru reached for her, panic coming across her features as she reached for her friend. "Motoko-chan, I didn't-"

"Hahahaha!" Motoko let it all flow forth, seeing the confused, hurt, and then annoyed looks that crossed her friend's face as she did but unable to stop it at that moment. "Naru, please, you…hehahahah! I do not mean to…hehehe…laugh at you, but your face…hehahahah!"

Naru just sat up, crossing her arms in a highly-affronted manner. "Well, it was a valid question."

"Yes, but the look on your face…hehehhaha…" Motoko finally managed to regain control of herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You have nothing to fear, Naru, for all that is done in this bed is sleeping for the most part."

Naru chose to ignore the last part of that statement that left infinite possibilities of what might be done when the couple wasn't sleeping. "Ok…I just felt weird laying in the bed that you guys might, y'know, 'use' later…"

"Yes, I believe I can understand." Motoko then stood, straightening her clothes as she did. "Are you ready?"

"I don't want to be." Naru remained on the bed, fiddling with the blankets. "I guess I knew it would come to this eventually. I still want to put it off, though."

"To run when your obstacle is before you is to delay the inevitable," replied Motoko, meeting her eyes firmly. "You are stronger in spirit then you think. I believe you will succeed in overcoming this obstacle, regardless of how difficult it may seem."

"Thanks." She sighed, running a hand through her hair before squaring her shoulders and walking steadily into the hall and towards the others with Motoko right behind her. It'd be rough, but she could, and would get this over with once and for all.

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

Keitaro had returned immediately to the fire after leaving Motoko, finding a concerned there Koshi asking about their ronin resident.

"She's with Motoko," explained Keitaro when put to the question, detaining the young man when a firm hand when he tried to head inside. "And they won't appreciate you interrupted, either. In fact, before you're allowed to speak to her period, I want to know what happened."

"Something happened?" asked Haruka, who'd appeared behind them. Koshi quickly explained the encounter with his uncle and their conversation pervious to his arrival before firing off several questions of his own with the main basis being why she'd reacted like that.

"That'd be for Naru to say, not me," replied Haruka with a shrug. "Stay with Keitaro, I'm gonna go make sure all's ok."

"Ok, thanks."

"Sure thing."

"I don't get it," sighed the young man as he sank into a wooden chair, scrubbing his hands through his hair.

"Don't get what?" asked Keitaro was nothing more was offered.

"Why I have such rotten luck," he replied with a grimace. "It seems like every time I take a step forwards I take two or three more back. Step forwards: I befriend the manager of an all-girls dorm, couple steps back, one in particular is very beautiful and sweet and wants me dead. Step forward: I seem to get things cleared up with the one who wants me dead, and we agree to be friends. A couple of steps back, the reason she distrusts men is apparently because of my uncle and she found that out, thirty seconds after we'd settled things mind you. Sometimes, I think the whole world just wants me to lose and die."

"I used to feel the same way, right up to just after I married Motoko," admitted Keitaro sympathetically, having a better scope now of what had occurred.

"Was it your wedding night that turned things around?" asked Koshi, entirely serious.

"Ha, no, our first night together was an absolute disaster," chuckled Keitaro, scratching the back of his head. "And not for any reason you could possibly imagine."

"Turtle demons and a drugged Motoko?" guessed Koshi, a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

Keitaro gaped. "How…?"

He pulled out a pamphlet from his back pocked with the title 'Horror Wedding of the Century'. "Kitsune sold this to me for a couple of yen, and I didn't believe her when she said it was a true story," he explained, looking a bit surprised himself. "And I laughed in her face when she added it happened to a resident."

"I probably would've too, if it hadn't happened to me." Keitaro rubbed the back of his neck, sighing in irritation. "I do wish Kitsune would stop making money off my misery, or at least give me a cut of the profits!"

"Hey there, part-timer!" called Seta as he sauntered up, catching Sarah who ran at him and swung her up on his shoulders. "Koshi, boy, did you ever find out why Naru-chan was upset?"

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought possible if you can't figure it out yourself," replied Haruka, coming out from the Tea House.

Seta just beamed. "Haruka, darling! You're as radiant as ever today!"

_THWAP_

"Anyways," went on Haruka calmly. "Everything's fine for now. They'll probably be out in awhile."

"How's she doing?" asked Koshi quickly.

"She panicked," shrugged the elder woman calmly. "But she'll manage it. That's all you need to be concerned about."

"But, I-"

"Something happen?" asked Kitsune as she popped in, half-empty bottle of sake in one hand. "What's the scoop?"

"I finally got to say hi to Naru-chan," put in Seta with a smile. "She sure has grown into a lovely lady, hasn't she? But she seemed upset about something and ran off in a hurry. Say, Koshi, isn't she about your age? You should ask her out sometime, I'm sure you'd have fun with a sweet girl like that."

"Idiot!"

"Insensitive jerk!"

Both Koshi's fist and Haruka's fan found their mark, Seta rubbing the two lumps with a rueful grin. "I don't know what I said, but you're probably right…"

"She's with Motoko," said Keitaro simply when Kitsune glanced at him, the drunken fox nodding and immediately heading back towards the Inn.

"In that case, I'll be making myself rather scarce and drunk for awhile as she'll likely be hunting my head when she realizes I knew he was here. Later!"

"Seeing as there's nothing the two of you can do until the girls come out," put in Haruka, pulling out some papers as Seta slipped to the other side of the fire with Su, Shinobu and Sarah to toast marshmallows. "Let's go over this schedule of working with Seta, ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Got nothing else to do."

Time passed quickly as they fell into a quiet discussion, and it wasn't until Keitaro felt someone tap him on the shoulder did any of them look up in the least.

He looked, and immediately scooted over to make room for his wife who stood a little ways behind a tight-lipped Naru. "How'd thing go?" he murmured in a low voice, slipping an arm about her waist as his aunt shifted off into the background and Koshi moved hesitantly towards Naru.

"We shall see," she replied as she relaxed into his embrace, feeling very tired all of a sudden. "Watch."

"Are you…is everything ok?" asked Koshi carefully, trying to show his concern without overstepping his bounds.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied, giving him a shadowed smile.

"Naru-chan, you're back!" called Seta from the other side of the fire, waving in a friendly manner. "Glad you could make it!" All eyes immediately turned to the two and Haruka wanted to put a bullet through Seta's head for his lack of tact.

"Ah, thank you," she replied quietly, wishing she could run again as she lowered her eyes self-consciously. "Sorry about earlier…I don't know what came over me."

"Of course, it's fine. I heard about the Toudai test, but don't let it get to you, I'm sure you'll pass it next year."

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

"My pleasure!"

With that Seta turned back to his daughter, Naru sighing as she sank into a chair beside Motoko's bench.

"It's over," she whispered, getting a slight smile and nod in return.

"I knew it would be difficult, but not impossible for one such as yourself," said the swordswoman simply.

"Are we still cool?" asked Koshi nervously, hoping he wasn't hurting more than he was helping.

Naru hesitated for a moment. "Do you share his passion for artifacts?"

"No, I only enjoy the digs because they're like extended camping trips." He shrugged. "I prefer living things to dead things."

"Ok." She nodded, letting a tired smile show. "Then we're still ok."

"Good." Sitting back down, they chatted for awhile until Seta took the three youngsters off to the Inn for the night and the pair decided to walk back a little ways behind him.

The married couple, finding them selves alone, decided to turn in for the night after banking the bonfire so it wouldn't spread on accident. Motoko settled into the futon while Keitaro showered, entertaining thoughts of perhaps continuing from earlier but by the time her husband had joined her she was fast asleep with a little smile on her lips.

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

Motoko woke at the crack of dawn, meeting Haruka and a barely coherent Naru for the first of their practices. It went quickly, and all three were back and showered in time for the morning's opening. The day flew by in a whirl of orders and customers, Haitani and Shirai dropping by to get some details from Haruka and Keitaro before heading out to work on the play. Night came all too soon, and with it the disappearance of Keitaro and Koshi to start their training with Seta. He didn't return until very, very late and with Motoko waking early she only saw him during the work hours for the next several days.

The next day off was devoted to the set and technical work, everyone working smoothly together with one comical exception.

"She finished it all in a single morning!" cried Haitani, looking shocked at the amount of technical work Su had managed to complete. "She tells me to do the lights, so I go do the lights, and I get back and BAM! The rest of it's done!"

Su just gave him a cheesy thumbs up. "Don't underestimate the power of the Three Eyes!"

Other than that things followed along that same vein for the next few weeks, everything coming together with the usual quirks that followed the Hinata group around. Kitsune got drunk a lot, she embarrassed Motoko and Keitaro a lot, Shirai and Hiatani got nosebleeds a lot, Naru had reason to send the pair into L.E.O. a lot, Seta got whapped a lot, Haruka got annoyed a lot, Su, Shinobu, and Sarah had a good time a lot, and the author typed 'a lot' a lot.

Motoko and Keitaro tried to find time alone, but that was one thing that there wasn't a lot of. And after a couple of close calls with their younger residents in what could've been potentially compromising situations, they had to tread more carefully than ever and that resulted in fewer opportunities to be alone than ever. Haruka was the only one that noticed the mounting tension, though, and contrived a way to hopefully relieve it before things got out of hand. Before that could take place, though, the day of the performance was upon them and with it came an adventure none of them had been expecting.

/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\/o\\

A cliff hanger, which I haven't done in a long time, but not too bad of one. Before I go into authors notes, let me make note of the fact that I was very, very sick for about 3 weeks time and that's why this chapter took so long to update. I had all but the last 8 or 9 pages done, and then I was in bed for so long that I lost my motivation to continue. I sit here, in my recliner, with a bottle of antibiotics and some tea next to me as well as some decongestant pills and Kleenexes as I write this. To understand how sick I was, let's just say I lost all interest in all things chocolate for awhile. This is always a very serious thing. But all is well now (we hope) and unless our horrible internet connection decides to cut out entirely, your next chapter will hopefully take not nearly as long. Remember to read the author's notes! And thanks again for reading, and hopefully reviewing as well!

Author's Notes:

#1. Yes, Kitsune being made sober was absolutely hilarious in my opinion. Don't worry, if any of you pitied her, she won't be tortured like that for another year until the next time they come up so there's no need to start a union against torturing foxes or anything.

#2. Whatever fluffy scenes between Motoko and Keitaro I passed up in last chapter I think I more than made up for this time. And if you don't agree, well, go write your own story.

#3. Ami and Austin, they'll be explained when the time comes up. Try not to let their absence bug you too much, there's too much good stuff going on to let that distract you!

#4. Haruka was a bit pissy last time, but I think she's back in character this time around. And if she's not, I can always work on it more next chapter. Stuff happens, people make mistakes, you know the drill.

#5. For those of you who are just joining us in either this chapter or the last one, welcome aboard! It still amazes me that I pick up new readers as this story progresses, but you're more than welcome along the ride regardless of if you just started reading last night or when this story first started over a year ago.

#6. Kanako's finding everything out is not that far on the horizon, I assure you, just be patient please. It will be more than worth the wait.

#7. Thank you to those of you who keep coming back and reviewing time and time again. It really makes my day after I post a chapter to see your comments in my email box just waiting to be opened up and read. If not for you guys, I think I would've stopped long ago.

#8. Ok, so Tsuruko's husband's name changed…yeah, I noticed that too. And you know what? First chance I get, I'll go back and change it. You know when that's likely to happen? About the time I get set up for retirement so just sit down and relax, guys. Mistakes happen, this one wasn't too bad since you haven't complained about it too much, just go with the flow.

#9. I try to keep along some of the original timelines as much as possible, and thanks for appreciating that guys! I really think you'll like what I'm doing with the play it has some nice twists about halfway through.

#10. Thank you to you guys who understand the time between updates! I appreciate that especially, because life is not always in my control and even though I often times mean to get the next chapter up a week or two after I post it rarely seems to work that way.

#11. Some of you mentioned some things that might want to be explained later on. Yes, I have thought of those things. You must trust me that they will be taken care of in the end. This is an original work, with different lives set ahead of everyone, and I am having a fun time working those new lives out, believe me.

#12. Lol, Keitaro's getting his relief soon, I promise! Although, one of you had the funniest way of putting it, I almost fell out of my chair I laughed so hard at your review…anyways. I don't know why it's called a Lemon, it just is, by the way. And if I ever find out, you'll be the first to know, ok?

#13. Yes, I'm not dead. (I seem to be saying that a lot lately… . ;;) Thank you.

#14. I'm glad that you're all pleased with the rate that Motoko and Keitaro's relationship is going. I'd said the speed is slowly picking up, and things will soon fill themselves out completely. Patience.

Wow…it seems the Authors Notes aren't as long as usual. I guess you guys just didn't have as many comments as usual. ;; Oh well, please review regardless, I love hearing from you!

crosseyedbutterfly

'And you know what? Suburbans are kind of like submarines, if you think about it. No, really, don't ask me, they just are.'

-My sister, when she rambles too much


	16. The Play and More

Chapter 16! Well, I guess I should apologize for the wait, except it's not my fault. I didn't have access from the time I last posted until about a week ago, so really, you can't blame me:P Here's the chapter, though, enjoy!

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

"Fifteen minutes 'till curtain!"

Haruka stood back stage watching the gathering crowd of kids and parents outside. The performance itself would take nearly the whole day, with two separate acts and one long intermission so the actors could rest and the audience could grab a bite to eat.

Seta came and went, as did the other members of the stage crew and the actors as they rushed about getting their props, costumes, and makeup checked in record time. Everything had (surprisingly enough) gone incredibly well in their last few days, and all they had to do now was wait for the final checks to come through and the show to start.

Su (literally) flew by just then, dropping a clipboard in Haruka's hands before zooming off on her zip line back to the catwalks that were her domain. Haitani swore the wires and plugs had come alive and drove him off when he tried to fiddle with the controls, but nobody really believe him since he'd been a little intoxicated at the time. However, given Su's maniacal grin when asked about it and her new habit of talking to her creations in a low voice as if they understood her, no one was willing to prove him wrong. Su swore it was all harmless, but given Su's definition of harmless that wasn't very comforting either.

"Everything's alright in the back," called Naru as she swept by, already in costume and adding her own check marks to the large-print list on the wall. "Do I really have to wear the metal collar the whole time? I thought you guys were just joking about me 'being in servitude'…"

"Yes, and don't give me that look, I'm not changing my mind."

"Ok, ok…"

"Auu…that's an awful lot of people out there…" a rather pale Shinobu whispered off to one side, having caught sight of the crowds through the small crack.

"You'll be fine," Haruka immediately reassured her, drawing her away from the crack and giving her a gentle shove in Naru's direction. "Go help out back there, ok? It'll settle your nerves. Is everyone one ready to go?"

At this Shinobu smiled with a salute. "Makeup and costumes all done and in place, ma'am!"

"Eh…thanks." Haruka shrugged off the shudder at being called a 'ma'am' and went back to keeping an eye on things, noting a rather intoxicated Kitsune coming towards her. "You'd better be able to do your part, Kitsune! No puking on the stage!"

"Aw, you worry too much! I'm in complete control of myself." Kitsune winked as she disappeared to her place.

"Somehow, that worries me more than if you're drunk," coughed Haruka, a bemused look in her eyes. Nothing the dimmed lights in the audience, she stepped out into the spotlight that appeared. She was, for once, not in her teahouse or beach house work clothes, but in a pair of nice black slacks and a black button down shirt.

The crowd seemed to hang on her every word as she welcomed them to the performance, going through the usual routine of pointing out the exits and citing the intermission time again. Bowing to the polite applause when she was through, everyone held their breath as the entire stage went black, the main curtains lifted, and the lights came up once more.

Show time.

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

_A priest in resplendent robes rode down the path, eyes wise and kind and the face that went with them seemingly too young. The horse that bore him was scruffy, and wandered with a rough gait, but it seemed to be obedient to its master._

_Sanzou Kenjou: Koshi_

("I'm not scruffy!" Shirai complained inside the horse costume.

Koshi just kicked him in the side with his heal and muttered out of the side of his mouth, "Keep moving, horsie, or I'll promise the little kids they can have all the rides they want on you later."

"Shutting up…")

_On he traveled, seeing and learning a great many wonderful things, until one day he came upon the first of many who were to be his companions. _

_She was a monkey demon, chained to a pillar of stone from which she was not to be released until her crimes of the past had been atoned for._

_Goku Son: Naru Narusegawa_

("Do you have any idea how demeaning this is?" muttered Naru as she glared at him, already baring her teeth even as the kids cheered for her enthusiastically.

"Really? I think it suits you well. Besides, the kids love it," he replied, getting a growl for his 'kindness'.)

"_Good Goku Son, I urge you to join me in my travels," said the priest when he learned of this, a plan forming in his mind. "For I spread goodness to others as I learn and see new things, and if you were to assist me with this you may find yourself released sooner as there is not much atoning you can do sitting here in the shade."_

"_Bah!" replied the demon, shaking its ears. "I have no such desire to go, as I have done nothing wrong!"_

"_Oh, little Goku…"_

_The priest immediately humbled himself as one of the great Kami appeared overhead in the sky. The demon, though, turned away in distain, squinting fiercely to see better in the blinding light._

_Sakyamuni: Shinobu Maheara_

"_You will go with the good priest Sanzou," Sakyamuni instructed the monkey demon gently as her shackles fell from her harms. "And pledge that you will obey and protect him in everything in the time that you travel with him."_

"_And if I don't wanna?" spat the demon, raising her chin haughtily as she summoned her staff and laid it across her shoulders in a bored manner. _

_The kami giggled sweetly. "Little Goku…I can always chain you back up for another 3000 years, but I suppose it's your choice…"_

("Wow, Shinobu does sweet threats way too well," commented Koshi. Naru agreed with a quick nod.)

"_Ok, ok, I'll go," she interrupted with a quick shake of her head. "At least it can't be anymore boring than it is around here. What about the collar, though?" She tugged at the metal piece emphatically._

"_Your collar will remain as a reminder of your servitude to the priest, and on the day your full atonement has been reached, it will remove itself."_

("Not a word, Koshi, not one word," Naru warned the chuckling 'priest' darkly.

"Who, me? I didn't say a single thing…teeheehee!")

_And so the demon Goku Son was released from her imprisonment, and her loyalty and life was pledged to that of the mortal priest._

_The pair traveled together for some time, again seeing and learning a great many things. Yet they also left a trail of goodness and joy behind them (though it was often times entirely accidental) that was far greater than perhaps the kami, Sakyamuni, could have imagined._

("See? Good things happen when you're a good, obedient little monkey."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!")

_In their travels they came across two other companions with which to share their journey. Demons, like Goku, though their stories were different, and yet they still pledged their life and loyalty to this mortal priest whose life was no more than a fraction of what theirs would be. _

_The first was a water demon, young for one of her kind to be alone and that was how it had found itself to be troubled. A mortal of malicious intent had trapped the young thing in a pool of water, leaching off its power for his own purposes. Sanzou, with the help of Goku, had freed the young demon and thus she became a member of their expedition._

_Goujo Sa: Sarah McDougal_

("I'm not young!" growled Sarah, who had before been assured that those bits had been removed from the script. "Haruka is so gonna die…"

Koshi snicked and Naru hid a grin. "It'd be funny watching you try…")

_Their third companion they found quite by accident, stumbling upon the pig demon after it had gotten itself stuck in a fence._

(Su giggled to herself, "Oink, oink! Hehehehe…")

"'_Scuse me, wanna help me out here?"_

_Hakkai Cho, Su Kaolla_

_She had been running away from some angry villagers, it seemed, who were became upset when the demon had uprooted half their fields for its afternoon snack. Sanzou insisted the demon join them, sure he might learn a way to contain or perhaps even dissipate the creature's voracious appetite. And so they became four, traveling together and learning a great many things until one day…_

"_Please, Monk Sanzou, you must find a way to save me!"_

_The Chief's Daughter: Mitsune Konno(Kitsune)_

("Oh, I love this part," sighed Kitsune as she leaned forwards a tad bit more, flashing even more cleavage than before as a few guys in the audience suddenly developed random nosebleeds.

"Poor guys…" murmured Koshi.

"Who cares about them? I like doing it for the looks on their girlfriend's faces! Teehee!")

_The great demon Gyumaoh, she explained, had began a quest for the most beautiful and pure young woman the land possessed to dine upon her succulent flesh and then gain the immortality possessed by the greater beings. The Chief's daughter was one such pure young woman, and each day she feared would be her last should he discover her presence._

("Is the irony here smacking anyone else upside the head?" coughed Naru, Sarah and Su chuckling along as well though Koshi was a bit too busy stuffing part of his robe up his nose to notice.)

_The monk, of course, immediately promise to rid her of the great demon and she responded with her undying gratitude should he succeed._

("And, if you do a really good job, maybe you'll get a taste of something else after the show," she added far too sweetly, causing Koshi to sheepishly stuff more robe up his nose and Naru to nearly shake with the rage that flare up. "Hohoho! I truly am evil sometimes…")

_The Chief's daughter warned them of the two lesser demons who had been seen scouting for their Master, Gyumaoh, and would likely try and attack if they realized the party's plans. Thus, Sanzou decided to strike at them first and made plans to travel to the demon's lair and lay a trap._

"_You must tread with caution," warned the Daughter tearfully. "For while they have not the power of their Master, their powers are still great indeed!"_

"_We will be cautious, and return with news of their defeat as well as that of their Master's when we may," he replied gently, quickly taking his leave with his followers into the great forest beyond the town._

("Yeah, you'd better hurry before you need a blood transfusion already," chuckled Sarah, smirking at Koshi's nearly-scarlet sleeve.

"It's not my fault!" he protested, getting a glare from Naru and laughs from the others in return. "Gees!")

_There they traveled into its darkest depths until they arrived at the spot the villager had described._

"_We will wait here for them," the monk told his followers as they began to fan out a bit. "And surprise them when they return."_

"_Fu fu fu! Then you have not long to wait, foolish monk!"_

("Get ready, Shirai, it is our time to shine on stage with Naru-san!"

"I know, Haitani!")

_Great Lord Kinkaku: Shirai_

_Great Lord Ginkaku: Haitani_

_The monk and his followers were shocked as their horse burst into two demonic forms, each brandishing a weapon fiercely. Their position cut the monk off from his companions, seemingly leaving him at their mercy._

"_Our cleverness has allowed us to not only elude your trap, but to spring one of our own!" declared the first of their enemies as he adjusted his glasses. "Bow to our superiority, Sanzou the foolish, for here is where your journey ends!"_

"_You may have gained the upper hand!" replied the monk gravely. "But it is an advantage that will soon be turned against you!"_

_Sanzou's faithful disciples immediately responded to their Master's summons, and in short order the servants of Gyumaoh were defeated. _

("Alas, our time on stage was too short!" murmured Haitani as he was dragged off stage by a vengeful Su and Sarah.

"Toughen up a bit and try to be a challenge, then," replied Sarah as she kicked him in the head for good measure. "That was just plain boring, you guys are such wimps."

"Yep yep, wimps!")

_The victorious companions gathered once more and began to celebrate, but it was far too soon._

"_Fu, fu, fu…"_

"_Who goes there?" called Goku, immediately on guard._

"_No one of consequence…merely one who is superior to you in every way!"_

_Gyumaoh: Keitaro Urashima_

(Keitaro grinned inside as the kids close to him backed away in awe. Taking measured steps, he made his way through the parting crowd to the stage. What power!)

"_You!" cried the water and pig demons as one._

"_Yes, me," he replied, walking among their number calmly. Stopping before Sanzou, the great demon paused, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he smiled. "I see you have defeated my cousins, but that is only a small matter, I assure you. They were never worth much to begin with…yes, to be beaten by a lowly monk is a fitting end for them."_

("We are SO worth more than that!" called Shirai from offstage, only to get kicked down by Sarah again. "Or not…")

"_What game do you play, foul demon?" demanded the monk, flushing in his rage. "Have you come to claim your revenge? Or perhaps to stop us before we can interfere with your nefarious plan?"_

_The demon just laughed in response, carelessly shrugging as they drew back a few steps in confusion. _

"_Revenge for those worthless fools? No. And do you truly think your presence worries me? No. You amuse me, monk, and because of that I invite you to a game of sorts…dear?"_

("The ONLY time you'll ever hear him call Motoko that in public," snorted Sarah, rolling her eyes. "Pansy…")

"_Sanzou!"_

_Rasetsungo: Motoko Urashima_

(Murmurs rippled through the crowds.

"Urashima?"

"You mean she's married now?"

"That sucks…"

"Hey, I'm still taking pictures!"

Mysteriously a dart cracks the said camera

"Noo!"

"Hahah! Sucks to be you!")

_Above them another of Gyumaoh's servants appeared from the shadows, a dark temptress of ice. But it was the bound form in her arms that truly caught their attention. The Chief's Daughter cries were silenced as her captor tightened her grasp, the poor young woman fainting dead away to lie there limply._

("Ever thought of loosing weight?" muttered Motoko as she nearly dropped Kitsune. "It is something you might wish to consider…"

"I'm sorry, I'm fainted away right now, so I can't reply," chuckled Kitsune, opening her eyes briefly to wink.)

"_You are as prompt as ever, dearest," commented Gyumaoh, taking in their shocked faces with glee._

"_She was easy prey," came the cold, emotionless reply as she drew a wickedly curved blade from her back. "Shall I finish, Master?"_

("Tell me, do you call him that in private, too?" asked Kitsune slyly.

Motoko tightened her grip ever so slightly. "Captured foxes should not ask dangerous questions."

"Eep!")

"_No!" cried the pig demon, hopping up to rescue the maiden only to have her disappear with the demon into the shadows and reappear beside Gyumaoh._

(Su grinned proudly. "Those special effects rock!")

"_We will not kill her just yet," said Gyumaoh. "Return with her to our home, and wait for me there."_

"_Yes, Master."_

"_Wait!" cried Sanzou, but to no avail for they had vanished from sight._

"_Come and amuse me more, monk," taunted the demon. "Come and find my lair, attempt to rescue the young woman before I feast upon her flesh…and until then, farewell." Gyumaoh disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, his laughter ringing through the trees being all that was left. _

"_What are we to do now, Master?" asked the water demon. "For he is powerful, and his final servant is probably, too!"_

"_Even should his power be triple that of ours combined, we will press on and meet his challenge fearlessly," replied the steadfast monk. "Come, we must travel back to the Mountain of Fire Elements for there Sakymuni will answer our summons and if any know of the lair of Gyumaoh it will be she in her infinite wisdom."_

_And so the companions set out on the next leg of their adventure. And what it would bring, none of them could possibly have imagined…_

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV_  
_

Koshi shed his hat as the curtains fully closed, grinning as Su and Sarah ran by yelling something about Shinobu and the kitchen. Feeling his stomach grumble, he immediately turned and almost ran into Naru as she hopped on one foot fixing a boot.

"Oh, sorry! Good job so far."

"Yeah, you too," she replied as she set her ears aside, pulled off her collar and ran a hand through her hair. "Where're you going? We've got 30 minutes before the next part starts."

"Food. Hungry?"

"I guess, let's go."

"Ok."

Chatting amiably, the pair made their way into the small kitchen they'd set up so they wouldn't have to go all the way back to the café to eat. Finding Shinobu there absorbed in decorating some small cakes, they waited politely for her to raise her head before asking what was ready to eat.

"Oh! Sorry, I was…auu…" She smiled shyly before gesturing to the counter by the portable stove. "Everything finished is over there, and the plates are by the wash tub. Help yourself!"

"Ok, thanks! And great job, by the way."

"Auu, thank you…" The young chef blushed brilliantly, bowing slightly. "You have done well yourselves. Even Sarah and Su-chan…oh!"

"Something wrong?" asked Naru as she began to browse through the pots, plates and bowls.

"Su-chan did something to one of the pots on the left. I'm not sure which one, or what, but you may wish to be careful…"

"We will, thanks."

"Found it, I think," added Koshi was he began to chug water straight from the pitcher. "Super-spicy curry, in the blue bowl…oh my poor tongue…"

"Oh, I'll remember that. Everything else should be safe."

"Here's some more curry, and I don't think she got into this one," commented Naru, tasting it carefully. "It's really good, actually."

"About the second half," put in Koshi was he immediately took a heaping mound of the untouched curry, adding more to his plate from various bowls and platters. "I had a question about the timing in the fight between you and Motoko-san…"

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

"Our experiment is a success! I especially like the delayed reaction thingy," cheered Su as Haitani lay at her feet passed out, Sarah drawing on his face with a marker. "Where did you find that replied Sarah with a shrug. "C'mon, this dork will wake up in a couple of minutes since we only got that tiny bit in his mouth. Better scoot while he's still out."

"Yeah, Shinobu-chan's got food waiting for us too, and I'm starved!"

The pair raced back to the kitchen area, saying hi to Naru and Koshi before turning to Shinobu who was just getting herself a plate of food.

"Wait!" cried Su when she saw her friend reaching for the pot of curry. "Uh…don't you wanna try this one first?" She offered the blue bowl quickly.

"No, you won't me trick me this time," replied Shinobu with a giggle. "I already know that's the one you messed with, and you know I don't like my food spicy."

"What? I didn't do anything to this one," replied Su, sticking her finger in it for a quick taste. "Mmm…s'good…"

"Say, you guys haven't seen a blue bowl, have you?" asked Seta as he popped his head in the door.

"This it?" asked Sarah, pointing to the one Su held.

"Yeah! That's it, thanks!" Taking it, he disappeared again down the corridor.

"If you didn't touch that one, then which one did you mess with?" asked Shinobu, a feeling of dread quickly growing in the pit of her stomach.

"This pot, of course!" replied Su as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "That's why I told ya not ta eat it, see? There's a note under the lid. We're testing a sleeping powder Sarah got online, and while it may not work fast it sure knocks 'em out once it does."

"Sleeping powerder? Auu! Naru, Koshi-!"

The trio turned quickly to find the pair sprawled on the table, faces in their plates snoring softly.

"Uh-oh…" said Su as Sarah's jaw dropped. "Haruka's gonna be mad…"

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

"Incapacitated?" Haruka's eyes narrowed considerably. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

It didn't take long for Haruka to put everything together, and once she had the result was less than pleasant. Two of their lead characters were incapable of performing, and the number of understudies they had wasn't just limited, it was nearly nonexistent.

"We can't not finish," said Keitaro, having peeked outside and found the crowds to have grown even more. "One, it'll disappoint the kids, and two, the parents will probably ask for their money back…"

"Which defeats the purpose of doing this in the first place," finished Haruka, sighing in resignation. "Never thought I'd say this one you kids took over, but I guess that means I'm Goku. The extra costume is for a female, and no one else knows the lines or the fight sequences….the only question is, who's playing the monk?"

"I know the part!" offered Shirai eagerly. "I bet I'd make a great monk!"

"Yeah, if he's supposed to be fat, lazy, and stupid," snorted Sarah.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Coulda fooled me…"

"Regardless of that," broke in Haruka with a growl. "He hasn't done the fight scene even once, and his physical abilities are greatly lacking if it has to be done cold."

"What? I'm in great physical condition!" He flexed his arms proudly.

Sarah poked him in the gut, making him double over with a grunt. "You're a tub a lard."

"Seta knows the fight," offered Keitaro, trying to be helpful. "He did work with me and Koshi on it…"

"But I doubt he knows the lines," countered his aunt dryly. "Damn it, guys…"

"Koshi's lines? I know those!" offered Seta as he appeared behind them. "I helped him memorize them. Why would I need t know them, though?"

Haruka paused for a full 30 seconds before she sighed with a shrug. "The show must go on, but I'm confiscating all funds for the Tea House for this. Keitaro, get him in costume and run through the lines and stuff with him. Motoko get out there and apologize for the delay. Shinobu, can you come with me to lace up the back and get the make up done? I'm not quite as good at that as I used to be…"

Everyone scattered on command, Motoko letting Shinobu check her stage makeup before signaling to Su that she was ready. Using a few lighting tricks, Motoko materialized in the center of the stage, the audience falling silent with her arrival.

"Our deepest apologies for the delay," she said, her low-pitched words carrying easily through the audience. "But there have been some unforeseen occurrences…"

A low murmur swept through the crowd, the questions dying out when Motoko raised one hand after a bit.

"The show will continue," she assured them calmly. "But there has been a change in two of our castings. Goku Son, originally played by Naru Narusegawa, will be played by Haruka Urashima, and Sanzou Genjou, originally played by Koshi, will be replaced by Seta." Seeing Seta give her a thumbs up from the wings, she added, "We thank you for your patience, and welcome you to the conclusion of our play. Please enjoy the show."

A giant black cloud billowed up from her feet as she bowed, blocking everything from view as the audience gasped in wonder. The lights dimmed dramatically, and when the cloud had cleared away and the lights came up it was on the next set with the new Sanzou and company stepping out from the winds for the final segment to start…

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

_The brave monk trekked tirelessly to the Fire Elements Mountain, and upon arriving immediately called up the powerful Sakyamuni for her help and guidance. The kami immediately told them where to find the demon Gyumaoh, but with her help came a warning._

"_Be wary of Gyumaoh," she said as she faded away. "The Chief's Daughter's life may not be his true aim…tread with caution, Sanzou, for he is not one to be underestimated."_

(Seta chuckled lightly. "Never fear! Seta is here! OMPH!"

Haruka shrugged innocently when he looked about to see who could have possibly whacked him in the side. "Keep going.")

_With this single warning they set out again, and though their journey was long and perilous the group of heroes never wavered from their goal. Day after day, mile after mile they strode until finally their destination appeared upon the horizon. Weary though they were, they pressed on until they had entered the lair of the demon itself. Finding the rocky caverns unguarded and apparently unoccupied, the noble monk finally loosed his ire._

"_Foul demon, show yourself for I know you abide in this evil place!"_

"_Fu, fu, fu…"_

("A tad higher," he murmured to Motoko as she ran a hand along the base of his neck. "Yeah, right there…"

"If you start forgetting your lines, I will be forced to stop," she replied with a satisfied smile."

"I, uh…I won't forget…don't stop…")

_A roaring fire sprang to life around the cavern, showing a throne-like pillar atop which the demon Gyumaoh and his lady reclined together._

"_So you have come, Sanzou," he greeted the monk lightly, his smile widening to show many sharp teeth. His lady ignored the intruders mutely, continuing to play with a lock of hair at the base of the demon's neck. "It is truly a pity you did not come sooner, for the Chief's Daughter…"_

"_She is dead, then!" demanded the monk, a grave wave of despair filling his heart._

"_No, not dead, for it seems the dear was not nearly as pure as she seemed to be." Gyumaoh chuckled to himself as he turned to his companion. "Rasetsungo?"_

_As the demon rose, she seemed to sigh in irritation. Neatly leaping from the pillar to the ground, she gestured to the shadows behind herself and from them appeared the Chief's Daughter, now one of the demon's minions and bearing a black crest upon her forehead._

("Wuaah…I'm a zombie…" Kitsune held her arms out in front of her and grinned creepily.

Motoko rolled her eyes. "You are most strange, Kitsune."

"Well of course, I'm a zombie…wuaah!)

"_She is still alive, in a sense," supplied Gyumaoh when those opposing him were unable to summon a response. "Although I doubt she would recognize you now, she does obey commands very well…"_

_With a single word from her new Master, the enthralled young woman began to advance upon the priest with a provocative swing way to her hips. Unsure what their enemies had planned, but unwilling to strike at one they had once protected, his disciples drew back warily and waited to see what would happen._

"_Kiss me," the maiden murmured as she leaned towards Sanzou with a seductive smile and a distant gaze in her eyes. "Gyumaoh has promised…if you but kiss me…he will set me free…"_

(Kitsune snickered to herself. "Sexy zombie on the loose!")

_The monk seemed rooted in his spot, unable to move or even speak as she moved closer and closer. Caught in her spell, it seemed he had lost his wits completely when Goku-son came to his rescue and struck the maiden on the forehead, shattering the seal and at the same her physical existence dissolved away in a blast of dark light._

(Kitsune snapped her fingers in irritation below the stage. "I was this close…"

Haruka stomped on Seta's foot, making him jump and turn towards her. "Pay attention, you were supposed to get out of that one yourself!"

"Yeah, but she…her dress…I mean…uh…I had to, uh, try and set her free!"

"Idiot…")

"_It seems your plan has failed," said the monk as he came back to his senses. "And you will not be given a second opportunity. Gojou Sa! Hakkai Cho! Attack!"_

("Ready?" asked Su eagerly.

"Yep, let's take her down!"

"Roger!")

_Though the two demons leapt forwards willingly at his command, their combined powers were not enough to even touch Rasetsunyo and she dispatched them into the Dark Abyss that is the resting place of all demon-kind with an ease that even made the brave monk pale. _

(Sarah snorted off stage, nursing the sore spot on her forehead where Motoko had lightly tapped her. "Two-hit K.O….I want a rematch!")

"_Is that truly your best effort?" asked Gyumoah's lady in a chilling monotone. "I expected more of the brave and noble monk Sanzou's disciples. How disappointing."_

"_What're you talking about? This show's just getting started," put in Goku-son lightly, summoning her staff. "Try me on for size, sweetie…if you're not afraid you'll bore me, that is."_

(Kitsune grinned from off stage, cheering quietly. "Cat fight! Cat fight!")

_The two demons circled each other warily, the monkey being the first to strike as she sensed her opening and surged forwards. Her opponent blocked easily, but hesitated to complete the counter strike as if unsure of her standing suddenly. The pause, however, only lasted for a few seconds._

("Losing your nerve?" taunted Haruka quietly, sensing that her niece-in-law might be suffering from uncertainties in striking at an elder relative of her husband's. "Or is that the best your 'School of Sword can offer? Maybe I'm not 20 anymore, but I can take both you and your sister with one hand tied behind my back."

Motoko's eyes narrowed even as she smiled slightly. "I severely doubt that…prepare yourself, oba-san!")

_What followed was a ferocious blur to those who watched that day, and only the occasional fraction of a pause gave any clue as to what was transpiring. Evenly matched in attack and defense, neither seemed to be able to budge the other when Rasetsunyo suddenly drove Goku-son back and landed a single scratch upon her cheek._

("You let yourself in for that one, dropping your guard like that," commented Seta judiciously.

"Yeah, I know…")

_The silence as they both froze seemed to stretch forever, and one could almost feel the tension that began to build as they stared blankly at one another. Calmly, in a 'hmph' that shattered the silence, Goku-son moved into a different position, almost taunting her opponent as she shone with a new sort of determination. "Bring it."_

(Motoko sweated slightly, a fleeting touch of panic grasping at her heart. "Why do I feel like this next part is really gonna hurt…?")

_Flying around each other in deadly formations, they started back up with twice the intensity, yet Goku pushed it even farther and as the monkey gained the upper hand, Rasetsunyo grew more and more desperate. Finally backed into a corner, she sprang out into one final attack and drove her blade forwards with the last of her strength._

_The monkey demon, unable to dodge in time, allowed the blow to strike true and in return struck the foul creature a mortal wound and shattered her physical existence. Though grievously wounded, the brave Goku-son had triumphed against the dark lady and avenged the deaths of their companions._

("Nice finishing touch," commented Seta as he calculated the height of the arc she'd sent Motoko offstage with.

She nodded appreciatively. "I thought so too."

Motoko barely managed to flip herself and land in the rafters high above, sorely winded. "Ach…!")

"_Fu…now that is most annoying," rumbled the demon lord Gyumoah, his mouth set in a firm line and eyes glittering darkly. "It seems I must finish this myself…"_

"_We are finished," replied the monk, a heavy sadness filling his voice. "Two of my disciples are dead, and my dearest friend too wounded to go on…we are through here today, Gyumaoh."_

"_Ah, there is lies the problem, for you see it was never the flesh of the purest maiden that would gain me immortality, but the flesh of the purest pries!"_

_Enjoying the stricken look upon the Monk's features as he unveiled the full depth of his dark intention, the demon continued zealously. For, yes, while the tender meat of virgin maidens was most delicious it was not purified in the wisdom that one attains in the lifetime of self-denial and study. And so, he had embarked to draw out the purest monk or priest by preying upon the purest females, for one would rise to defend the other should the need be presented._

"_And so, I have lured you here, and here your life will end…to forever preserve mine!"_

_The wounded Goku tried to rise to her Master's defense as the demon descended upon them, but was unable to do so._

("Not quite as quick as you used to be," commented Seta as Haruka winced visibly.

"Quick enough to kick your butt…")

"_Fear not," the monk assured her as he went himself to meet the challenge of the demon, head held high. "For even a mere mortal man can be more than he appears to be, and indeed, I am such."_

("Psst, Keitaro!" whispered Seta as he took up his stance.

"What?" replied Keitaro, preparing for his leap.

"I can't remember the fight sequence, so we're gonna make it up as we go!"

"We're WHAT!" Keitaro was already in mid-jump at this point, and he prayed to all the gods above that this night wouldn't see him a full-body cast in the hospital. Seta could be very bad for one's health if he wished to be.)

_Gyumaoh gave no quarter as he dove for his prey, but much to his surprise the seemingly harmless monk struck back, robes akimbo to reveal strong arms and legs falling into a well-learned pattern and stance. _

"_You never could do things the easy way, could you?" commented the demon as they paused for a moment's breath._

"_You learn ever so much more taking the longer path in life," the monk quoted simply, smiling._

"_Then it shall make my victory that much sweeter in the end!"_

_The battle was calm, but intense, and a strange energy seemed to envelope the pair even as their steps led them to the top of the pillar upon which Gyumoah had originally sat. Striking back and forth, the monk suddenly seemed to overreach himself and leave his chest wide open. The demon, seeing his chance, immediately thrust forwards but was tripped by the crafty monk and went hurtling over the edge with a well-placed strike to fall to his death below._

(Keitaro got up from the mat below the back of the stage, barely able to breath. "Oww…he didn't have to hit me that hard!")

_That was how Sanzou, the noble and pure monk, defeated the vile demon Gyumoah and his minions and went on for many years more to have many wonderful adventures with Goku-son at his side…but those are tales for another time._

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV_  
_

Everyone stood on the stage together for their bows, and when the last round of applause had been given and the last flowers thrown on the stage (and the final cries of 'long live the Great Goku-son had died away) they all filed out, changed into their usual clothes, and hurried over to the Tea House for the usual Cast Party.

Drinks, food, a roaring bonfire and lots of good company with sake all around, even Naru and Koshi found it difficult to stay upset after awoke and joined the other later that evening. And in all of this merry making and general hoop-la, Motoko and Keitaro managed to slip away from the rest and make their way up to the roof, watching over their tenants and friends from above unseen.

"As enjoyable as the performance was, especially the way things turned out, I am glad it is finally finished, the swordswoman murmured into her husband's chest as they snuggled together in their small niche.

"So am I," replied Keitaro, sighing into her hair. "And tomorrow the Tea House is closed so we can sleep in as long as we want."

"I do intend to take advantage of that," his spouse chuckled tiredly. "How quickly these last few weeks have flown…the festival will be this next Friday, and a week after that we will be returning to our home. It is strange when it feels like we only just opened the Tea House…"

"Haruka has someone to run it after we leave, right?"

"Of course, though the Tea House loses some of its popularity when we are gone…"

"Oh well. As much as I've enjoyed being here, I don't think I could stand being away from the old Inn for an entire summer. This place just doesn't quite have the same feeling of being home."

"Motoko! Keitaro! Where are you guys!"

The manager bit back a growl as his wife rose reluctantly, casting him an understanding glance. "We have best go before they discover our hiding place."

"Is it selfish of me to want you to myself?" asked Keitaro as he held tight her hand, stopping her in her tracks for a moment.

"No," she replied, with a soft smile. "But we do have a responsibility…"

"I know, I know." Grumbling to himself as they descended the ladder quickly. "I feel like a parent sometimes, with our residents, and the irony of it is it's not even a conceivable possibility…no pun intended…"

Motoko just chuckled at that, giving him a fleeting smile just before they rejoined the others below. The party was in full swing, complete with Seta-thwapping (courtesy of Haruka), a drunken Kitsune (though she had consumed far more sake to get to that point than anyone thought possible), and plenty of the general chaos that seemed to follow wherever they gathered together.

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

The next week that followed seemed to pass in the wink of an eye, though everyone enjoyed themselves a great deal more with the play done. Their free time was finally theirs again, yet the manager and his wife continued to be frustrated with their inability to find time alone. Haruka seemed to have disappeared into the shadows, and Seta and Koshi were also unavailable as the elder uncle had dragged his reluctant nephew off on a mini-expedition to search for some ruins he'd heard about over sake with some local geezers. With Naru and Kitsune on a clubbing kick to make the most of their soon-ending beach stay, that placed Motoko and Keitaro on a near-constant kiddie watch keeping their younger residents in line.

And while both agreed it was no difficult task to do so, and was for the most part fun, it occasionally grew tiresome with their need to be alone. Things continued like this until the festival, when everyone gathered in their hotel's courtyard in their finest kimono's to head out together.

"Oba-san!" called Keitaro in surprise when they spotted the elder Urashima waiting on a bench looking unusually feminine in a maroon kimono with her hair pulled away from her face. "You look nice, where've you been lately?"

"Out and about on Hina's order," she replied vaguely, ignoring his first comment entirely. "I told you about her renovating the Tea House instead of doing repairs on the Inn, right? Well, she had the guys give it a once over anyways, and came up with a short list of some minor things that could be done."

"We can take care of that when we get back," said Keitaro promptly. "We don't need her to do it, if that's what you're asking."

"No, she just said the list would be left on the 'fridge for you. What I want to know is would you two be interested in heading back a week or so early and getting the repairs done before we get back. A couple of jobs include fixing a window or two in resident's rooms, and I figured it might be easier to do without the others underfoot."

Keitaro looked at Motoko, who had carefully schooled her features into a neutral expression, but even he could not miss the glow of hope in her eyes. Smiling, he nodded as he said, "I agree. You guys will be able to handle things without us?"

"Eh, it'll give me an excuse to work Seta for all the meals he's managed to filch off the Tea House." She shrugged, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"They have returned?" asked Motoko, surprised.

"Of course of we have!" replied Seta cheerfully as he popped up behind them in his usual slacks, button-down shirt, and suspenders. "Wouldn't miss a good festival if my life depended on it!"

"Did you miss us?" asked Koshi jokingly, dressed in a robe and belt similar to Keitaro's with Sarah sitting on his shoulders in a pink, rumpled kimono.

"Of course we did!" cried Sarah, hugging the crown of his head all the tighter. "Didja find anything neat? You didn't tell me earlier!"

"Well, there were one or two things…"

"There's our good traditional girl!" chuckled Kitsune as she sidled up to Motoko's side, patting her back in an irregular fashion. "Were you waiting long?"

"No, we…Kitsune, what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out if you've still got those puppies all wrapped up…you're supposed to be naked under these things, you know!"

"Kitsune!"

"Hey guys!" called Keitaro as his wife tried to duck behind him out of the foxy one's reach, a desperate note in his voice. "The festival is already started; we'd better get going if we don't want to miss anything!"

"Good point."

"Yep, yep!"

"Let's go! Let's go! I don wanna miss nothing!"

"Au, wait for me!"

"Thank you," said his wife as she slipped back beside him, relief apparent on her face with Kitsune now well ahead of them with the rest.

"My pleasure," he replied with a grin, taking her hand and heading out at a leisurely pace. Though he did glance at Motoko's chest when she was studying a banner above them once, and wondered if perhaps she did have them unwrapped as Kitsune had suggested she do.

Immediately pulling his thoughts back to the 'safe' areas of his mind, Keitaro gave himself a stern reminder that they were in public and to behave himself before settling in to enjoy a peaceful evening of fun.

Sarah, having jumped off her cousin's shoulders, had immediately grabbed Haruka's hand as well as her father's, and the result was an interesting competition of sorts that lasted the rest of the evening. And the fact that it wasn't even hinted at, ever, was the most interesting part of all.

Su skipped along at the front of the group, crying out excitedly when she spotted a stuffed banana as one of the prizes for a game. "Ooh! Looky, looky, looky!"

Sarah slipped away from the two adults to join her, dragging along Shinbou to 'Ohh!' and 'Ahh!' at the various prizes.

"Look at me! Bam! Bam!" giggled Su as she picked up the gun the game was played with. "Too hard for me, though. Haruka! Will you win it for Su? Please? Please?"

"Yeah, I guess," said the elder Urashima with a shrug, taking up the faux weapon. "Motoko's not around, so I'm the next best one, huh?"

Su giggled as Shinobu hid her shy grin. "Yep yep!"

"Win me somethin' too, Papa!" said Sarah, giving him the puppy dog eyes he could never resist.

"Sure thing!"

Taking up the spot beside Haruka, the pair took mirror image stances, twirling the guns on their fingers before snapping them into position and firing off their five shots as one. Ten little stuffed animals feel to the ground, and the three younger girls cheered as they received their prizes.

Kitsune and Naru exchanged odd looks, Koshi letting out a whistle at the same time.

"That looked strangely rehearsed."

"I know what you mean, you don't they've done that before, do you?"

"I dunno…"

And so, with Sarah cheering on her papa and Su and Shinobu rooting for their ex-dorm mom Haruka, the score seemed to remain tied through rounds of tossing rings at cups, darts thrown at balloon, baseballs used to break plates, and beanbag tic-tac-toe. Koshi, Kitsune, and Naru, who had followed them simply because it was so amusing to watch, observed and chuckled (and in Kitsune's case, took notes in case any bit of info might come in handy later) and enjoyed themselves greatly.

Finally, at the last game they had yet to try, both took up rifles and, with fifteen shots, began to systematically, take down the 30 small targets set up inside the stand. Again and again they shot, each seeming to become more and more intense until they finally worked their way to the final target at the far, far back of the space. Pausing just fore a breath, they both pulled the trigger…and only Haruka's went down.

"Must'a slipped," said Seta with a shrug, turning towards Haruka to grin good-naturedly. "Good shot."

She snorted, though her head dipped slightly. "I'm sure, and thanks."

All in all, a most enjoyable and informative evening.

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

Motoko and Keitaro enjoyed themselves as well, though in a very different manner than they or anyone else might have guessed. While wandering around looking for a place to eat, the couple had stumbled upon the local Martial Arts Exhibitions that were taking place. Motoko had seen it many times in the past, and had been asked to participate a few times in her younger years, but the program had expanded quite a bit since then and the result was more impressive.

In the time spent with Seta as his teacher, Keitaro had become a fair judge of unarmed combat, and of course Motoko had been able to sense such things since she'd been very young, so the two seated themselves in the stands and began to take 'bets' with each other over who would win each round in the freestyle ring. Taking turns over who got to choose first, and keeping score of whom was right the most often, a good three hours passed this way unnoticed.

"He has a greater reach than the first boy," Motoko was pointing out when the first fireworks went off overhead, startling the couple into looking at the nearest clock.

"We were supposed to meet the others 30 minutes ago!" cried Keitaro as he quickly rose to his feet, Motoko following with a wry smile.

"They will not worry unless we fail to show at all tonight," she assured him calmly as she took his hand, weaving through the milling crowds. "Though I do not believe that this is quite what they meant by an evening alone…"

"So much for a romantic evening," added Keitaro. "Sorry it wasn't quite what you were expecting."

"I enjoyed myself a great deal, and I suspect you did as well," she replied with a smile. "That is all I require in spending time with you."

He grinned, blushing sweetly. "I'll keep that in mind."

Heading over to the pier where the others were, they arrived just in time to catch the grand finale. When it finished, and the last glowing bloom had died away, their younger residents spotted them and immediately swamped the pair showing them their new prizes and exclaiming about Haruka and Seta's great success.

"It was totally wicked!" Sarah was saying when the rest came up. "They were like 'Bam! Bam! Bam!' and at the exact same time too!"

"Enjoy your evening off?" called Naru, toting a stuffed animal of her own that Shinobu had given her.

"And will we see any results of it later on?" asked Kitsune with a wink.

"We did enjoy ourselves, thank you," Motoko calmly, ignoring Kitsune as usual as Keitaro and Koshi exchanged knowing looks.

"Where didja go?" asked Su as she latched onto her long-time climbing pole, eyes wide with wonder. "We didn't see ya at all, and we went _everywhere!_"

"A place I used to visit in my youth," replied Motoko, feeling the rings were perhaps a bit too violent for the younger residents. Some of the participants had been carried out on stretchers, and Shinobu especially was not well-disposed to the sight of blood. "Perhaps you will have a chance to visit it in later years, it can be quite fun."

"Is that so, sugar?" asked Kitsune as she sidled up alongside the swordswoman, grinning coyly. "It wouldn't be one of my kind of places, would it?"

Motoko and Keitaro glanced at each other in confusion for a moment, then to everyone's surprise began to laugh loudly. Occasionally they would pause, then glance at each other and the laughter would start all over again.

"I do not think so," she replied some time later as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Goodness…"

"I think that's it for tonight, kids," broke in Haruka as she dropped her dying cigarette to on the sand and ground it out with her heal. "Motoko, Keitaro, are you two going tomorrow or on Wednesday? Those are the only two trains heading your way back before next weekend, and you'll want more time than two days."

The two looked at each other before Keitaro shrugged. "Tomorrow I guess," he said lightly. "No time like the present, right? And I might find a few other things that need fixing, so the extra time won't go to waste…"

Haruka chuckled, ducking her head as she turned away. "I'm sure…just don't sleep too late, then, the train leave at 9:00 sharp and your next shot won't come for another two days. Good night, and have a good trip."

"Thank you, oba-san."

"Yeah, yeah…just make sure the work gets done."

"We will!" Keitaro turned back to Motoko, walking towards the Tea House arm in arm. "I mean, it's not there's much else to do, right?"

Motoko nodded dutifully, even though her heart sank for some reason. "It is as you say." Unbeknownst to her, Keitaro's did the exact same thing.

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

Kanako surveyed the old Inn with abject disappointment, absently petting the long-eared feline perched on her shoulder as she mused to herself. She had kept her promise to Hina and had not explored the Inn, or found her brother's room, yet she'd had little choice otherwise for the crafty had had kept her busy every waking hour of the day and shared the bedroom with her every night. Only the workers Hina had sent to inspect the place were allowed to roam about freely, and when she questioned them later they were unable to tell her anything of even the mildest interest about the room. Why cared if one of the residents had trees everywhere? They were probably fake and musty anyways. And what good did it do for her to know only one of the residents had a double bed? It probably meant the person was a restless sleeper, and had need of the extra room. Not that it mattered, she'd never be sharing a bed with them anyways.

Thoroughly discouraged for the first time in awhile, she came reluctantly when Hina called her to from a car in the street, their belongings already packed and stowed away.

"You still will not let me stay?" she asked one last time as she sat across from her grandmother, the cat settling itself in her lap.

"You will understand someday," replied the old woman with a low chuckle. "And while you may not thank me for it, it is necessary. I assure you, you will see Keitaro again soon, m'dear, just not today."

"Yes, oba-san."

Closing the door, the vehicle pulled away from the curb and as the building vanished from sight around the corner, Kanako swore she would make the 'old bat' let her see her big brother some day.

Glancing at Hina, the old woman as unreadable as ever, she sighed and immediately gave up. Hina got what Hina wanted, and if it was in her plans to keep her and Keitaro apart, that is the way things would be. She just hoped it wouldn't be too much longer.

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

Motoko woke at dawn as usual, finding Keitaro up and out of the room. Quickly changing into the shorts and t-shirt she was to travel home in, the swordswoman slipped into the hallway and called her husband's name inquiringly.

"In the kitchen!" he replied, a cheerful note in his voice. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," she said with a smile. "What are you making?"

"An omelet and toast for breakfast, and then I'm packing sandwiches for lunch. The train ride is a long one, and even if we don't eat them before we get back at last we'll have something to eat later since there's nothing left at Hinata. We'll have to go grocery shopping…"

"Hina-san has always refreshed the food supplies before we returned," Motoko informed him as she slipped around his side, sneaking a piece of ham meant for the omelet.

"You're right…hey, I'm using that!"

"I know," she replied as she nabbed a few more bits of vegetables from the bowl before heading towards their room. "But my stomach demands some sustenance and the meal will not be ready for some time. I will start packing, is there anything you want left out?"

"Just my sketch case, the rest can go in the bags."

"Very well."

Separating, the couple met an hour later with their tasks finished and ready to sit down to a leisurely breakfast. Greeting the others as they straggled in one or two at a time, the announcement of their plans to those who hadn't heard the night before were met with surprise but well wishes for the trip ahead and soon it was time for Haruka to drive them to the station and send them off.

"You do realize what you're doing, right?" asked Seta, who'd volunteered to come along out of the blue. The married young ones were already on board, getting settled in their seats for the ride. "Hina gave me a call the other day, asking questions…things could avalanche if you're not careful.

"It'll happen eventually, and better that it's a week alone in their own home than a few hours in some hotel," replied Haruka with a shrug. "Besides, the walls are so thin they won't be able to keep it up after we get back, or at least not easily."

"Doesn't it bother you to discuss your nephew's sex life? Or should I say usual lack there of…"

Haruka rolled her eyes, giving the train one last look before she headed towards the van they'd driven. "After acting as Hina's match-maker for so long…well, whatever happens it's too late to change now and Hina can mop it up later if it all goes to hell. Fire and brimstone couldn't tear those two apart so I'm not worried."

"Such a beautiful young love…remember when we were young and-"

_THWAP_

"Shut up, Seta."

"Ok, ok…"

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

Shoji spoke with the doctor in quiet tones as his father replaced his clothes in the adjoined room, grumbling darkly.

"He has no more than a year, it eats too quickly at him," the old physician said, packing his tools and turning towards the door. "You do not need to call for me again, for there is nothing more I can do. Try to keep him active, but rested, and eating the prescribed foods as much as possible. That is the best advice I can offer. Good bye."

"What did he say?" the Master demanded as soon as the door was closed, sitting calmly in his chair in an attempt to mask his weariness.

"You are well, but fragile," his son hedged carefully. "You would be advised not to overextend yourself for the next few months. The doctor also said there is nothing he can do besides prescribe rest for you, and so it is merely a waste of your precious time to call upon him again."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Father."

"Very well."

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

Motoko leaned on Keitaro's shoulder, dozing fitfully as he idly flipped through the several sketches he'd made while staying at the Tea House. Occasionally pausing to clean one up, or add a detail or two that came to mind, he didn't notice when his wife opened her eyes and watched him silently.

"You should lengthen her bangs," she said quietly after a time, one hand barely brushing against the forehead of a sketch of Kitsune. "They have grown as of late."

"You're right," he replied as he added the said detail. "Better?"

"I believe so, yes."

"What do you think of this one?" He pulled out one of Su and Shinobu poking at a sea urchin, with Koshi running in the background after Sarah for putting one down his shirt.

"It fits them all perfectly," she replied, giving him a proud smile. "You have such talent with your sketches…have you ever thought doing something with it for a career?"

"I could ask you the same," he replied as he pulled out a battered notebook from his sketch case, a rough cobbling of an idea she'd had that she'd let him have a look at. "I think this is wonderful…"

"It is not practical, and I have been training all my life to lead my family dojo when I am of age and skill…I will someday have to set my writings aside for the duty of my family, and I understand that."

"My family would say the same about my drawings," replied Keitaro with a shrug. "Technically, since I own the Inn, I don't even have to complete college. If I take care of it right, it'll support the both of us for the rest of our lives. But I want to do more with my life than just keep up the Inn."

"Take the art course at Toudai," she offered quietly with a shrug. "I am locked into my life, and it is a life I am more than willing to partake of. But you have a chance to follow a talent of yours to whatever end it might lead you."

"Probably to some manga company," he replied with a chuckle. "Although that would be pretty neat, to be the artist of a well-known comic."

"Then do so, if that is your dream."

"I guess I could take a few art courses at Toudai," he said with a note of hope in his voice. "I have a few gen-ed things to get out of the way first, but I think I can squeeze in one or two that I wanna take on the side."

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

The rest of their trip was relatively uneventful as Motoko drifted back off to sleep, waking moments before their platform was called and after a slow walk home the owners regarded their Inn with a mix of pride and relief.

"It's good to be back," said Keitaro as he set his bags down and picked up the list left on the living room table.

"Yes, it is," replied Motoko with a slight smile, glancing at the paper over his shoulder. "That is not too formidable of a job. If we did not take long breaks, we might even have it finished by tomorrow evening…provided we work late tonight and rise early in the morning."

"Let's just get started and go from there," stated Keitaro as he moved to the supply closet, leaving his bag by the couch. "We have all week after all, no use killing ourselves to finish it in record time."

"That is very true."

Motoko was sent to the roof to reattach the weather vane as Keitaro moved through the rooms listed, patching up drafty windows and fixing the latch on a few of the closet doors.

Together they had an early dinner a few hours later on the upper deck, watching the storm clouds gather overhead.

"Looks like we're in for a big one," said Keitaro as the wind picked up, whipping his short hair back and forth.

"Yes, and we will want to turn off the upper level lights and hot springs regulators in case lightning strikes," replied Motoko thoughtfully. "We are one of the highest points in the area."

"Good point. Better go 'batten down the hatches', then, when it breaks it's gonna pour."

Even hurrying down the stairs and working as quickly as they could, both young people got caught out in the initial downpour that came with the lightning and thunder. Soaked to the bone, they took shelter in the kitchen as the sky shook and cracked in the intensity of the storm.

"Freezing cold," shivered Keitaro as he wrung out his shirt in the sink, his wife doing the same with her hair before tying it up off her neck.

"We can turn down the air-conditioning," she said as she smoothed back a few stray strands that had escaped her hair tie. "And a change of clothes will help. The dryer should finish with our laundry shortly…"

**_crack-a-BOOM_**

_zzzpt_

_whiirrr…rrr…rr…_

"So much for that…" Keitaro sighed as he dug out a candle, lighting it carefully. Motoko just looked back at him in the candlelight, waiting patiently for him to decide what to do. Her skin was pimpled with gooseflesh, and she kept her teeth firmly held together to hide their chattering, but even as cold as she was she would wait for him to make the first move like any good wife.

"Here," he said as he reached for her hand. "There's some dry…kami, you're cold!"

She smiled wanly as he set down the candle and ran his hands down her arms, though being cold himself he was unable to contribute much to her warmth. "I know."

"You need to get out of those clothes, even if we don't have dry ones, I don't want you to catch cold," he said as he walked into the living room, handing her a blanket from the couch.

"As do you," she replied as she gave him a knowing look, chuckling softly as he attempted to suppress and shiver and failed. "I am sure you will find a way to warm us both…"

"You have more faith in me than you should," he said as he hugged her tightly, wrapping the blanket about them both.

"No," she murmured as she pulled back ever so slightly, looking him in the eyes. "I trust you exactly as I should with everything that I have and am." In that moment, the husband in Keitaro realized what his wife was offering to him: herself. And as her husband, there on the couch in their home, he took what she offered with the gentle love shared between them even as the storm raged outside.

"You're wonderful," Keitaro whispered when they had finished, running a finger over her cheek. "I…it didn't hurt too much…did it?

"No," she replied, kissing his nose. "Thank you."

"Personally, I think that should be the other way around," he yawned, burrowing under the blanket as he snuggled into her neck. "Sorry…just so tired…"

"Go to sleep, then," she told him as lightning flashed over head, the thunder that followed seeming to shake the very foundations of their building. "I will still be here in the morning."

"I hope so," he said as his eyes drifted shut. "I plan to make it up to you in the morning…"

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

A man of his word, Keitaro woke at dawn, waking his wife with a most pleasant 'make-up' that neither moved from the couch for several hours. It wasn't until one mentioned a bath and the other food that they decided to do both, together.

The bath took longer than anticipated (the hot springs provided a new tempting set of diversions) and by the time they were both dressed, and making something to eat, the sun was once more beginning its descent in the sky.

"You know," commented Keitaro as he glanced over the list Hina had left them. "If we get up early, we could finish all of this before lunch tomorrow which leaves the rest of the week open…"

He let the sentence hang there, glancing shyly at his wife who looked back with a blush.

"I agree," she replied as she reached for his hand. "Some time to ourselves is a blessing we do not often get."

"Then we'll make the most of it," he said as he rose, cleaning up their dishes. "We're almost out of clean clothes, though…"

"I will start our laundry while you clean this up, then," she replied as she rose, waving at the dirty pots and pans lying around. "Shinobu-chan would die if her precious kitchen was left like this."

"And Naru would die if she knew about the couch," he laughed, even as his cheeks heated up. "I suppose there's a lot we won't be able to talk about when the others return…"

"Kitsune would be unable to be lived with if she ever so much as suspected," agreed Motoko.

"They will know eventually, though," stated Keitaro as he caught her arm, drawing her into a close embrace. "Not for a few years…but, eventually, I want us to have kids."

"And I am eager to bear them," she replied warmly. "But we will not be ready for some time, I think. We will have to be very careful until then, and I will be on a double dose of my family's contraceptive from now on to make sure things stay the way they are now."

"I know, but someday…"

They parted to complete their tasks before heading off to bed for a bit more sport and then a good night's sleep. The couple was up with the sun, throwing themselves into the jobs and finishing in record time to spend the rest of the day much as they had the day before. In fact, every day that week was filled with such activities (with the occasional break for naps, baths, and meals) much to the married ones' enjoyment.

However, their break from reality could not last for ever, and that came in the arrival of their aunt and tenants…

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

Kanako sat in Hina's office, raising on brow in questioning when the old woman burst out into a cackle over a fax she'd just received.

"Something I need to know?" she asked when the laughing didn't end.

"Just an old woman's plans coming to fruition," replied Hina with a chuckle. "Don't worry my dear, you will know eventually. For now, go and pack your things. We are off to Africa to see about that new hot spring!"

"Yes, oba-san."

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

Keitaro was at the top of the stairs when the rest of the residents pulled up, Su and Sarah running by with their bags on their heads first with yelled greetings over their shoulder.

"Was the drive ok?" he asked Naru as Haruka and Seta finished unloading the gear before driving the vans behind the Inn.

"Tiring, but we didn't hit much traffic," she replied with a shrug, nudging Koshi who stood beside her half asleep. "Keep moving, your bed's inside."

"Mmphr…"

Keitaro chuckled as Koshi only made it as far as the couch, falling forwards on it face down. "What's he so tired for?"

"Sarah and Su stayed up watching a horror flick last night and had nightmares, so Seta sent them to Koshi's room," explained Kitsune as she staggered in, bottle of sake in hand. "Blessed inebriation, here I come!"

"I'd say you're already there…"

"Did you get the list done?" asked Haruka as she came trudging up, dropping some bags at his feet.

"Done and double checked," replied Keitaro with a grin. "Have you seen the Tea House yet?"

"No, and I don't much care to until I've had some sleep. Be useful and carry these, will you?"

Keitaro grinned as Haruka yawned, obviously exhausted. "Yes, oba-san."

"…I'll smack you for it later. C'mon."

The aunt and nephew spoke quietly about the trip in as they took the back pathway to the Tea House, Haruka flipping out her keys once they reached the door.

"Looks like they cleaned up a bit for you," commented Keitaro as he observed the fresh coat of pain and newly-varnished deck. "It looks nice."

The elder Urashima rolled her eyes. "This better be the only part she cleaned up. I warned that old bat…damn."

Keitaro raised his brows in surprise as he walked into Haruka's completely remodeled apartment, the dusty and worn rooms transformed into a completely modern look that seemed to be right out of a magazine.

"It looks nice," he offered hesitantly as he noted the new L-shaped couch that replaced the old one, a nice flat screen TV on the opposite wall, and the modern art that covered the walls instead of her old pictures of friends and past trips.

"It's a load of crap," she replied in a low growl. "Let's see what she did to the rest of it…"

The kitchen, they soon realized, had been completely redone with new appliances and fixtures, and expanded to accommodate a new table that could hold 6 to 8 people. The bathroom was perhaps the least-touched area, receiving only new tiling and some touch-ups with the paint job. Two entirely new rooms had been added at the end of the hallway, an entire craft room set up so Haruka could work on her fans (which she was pleased with, even if she refused to say so out loud) and a bedroom with a child-like theme to it.

"Well, if that isn't the biggest hint in the world, I don't know what is," she muttered as she headed towards her bedroom, Keitaro hanging back to survey the work. It was truly very nice, and he hoped he might be able to provide such a room someday for a child of his own. "Oh, HELL no...!"

"What's wrong?" he asked as he backtracked towards her, his aunt's eyes open wider than he'd ever seen them, and jaw nearly between her knees.

"My…my room…"

Looking over her shoulder, he was surprised to see her old futon traded out for a brand-new queen size with new silk sheets on it and silk curtains hanging from the ceiling around it. Candles had been placed everywhere, and guessing by the 'his' and 'her' theme that seemed to prevail with the clothes and shoes situation, Hina's hint could indeed be more blatant than it had been previously.

Haruka sighed, rubbed her forehead, and turned away resolutely.

"Where are you going?" asked Keitaro as she dropped her bag in the hallway, snagging a blanket out of the closet on the way.

"The couch. I'm too tired to fix it right now, and I'm not sleeping in there with it like…that."

"Oh, ok."

"Lock the door on your way out."

"Yes, oba-san."

Leaving quietly, Keitaro chuckled to himself the whole way up to the Inn. Motoko was going to love hearing about this…

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

Naru found Motoko in the kitchen, cleaning up the few dishes from the couple's lunch and humming quietly to herself.

"Looks like you took full advantage of your stay away from the rest of us," she commented as Motoko glanced at her with a welcoming smile. "Sleep and train a lot?"

"…mostly, yes," came the chuckled reply, the swordswoman just barely managing to keep her blush under control. "How was your final week at the Tea House?"

"Busy, but good. The new crew came in and worked with us for a couple of days to get a feel for how things worked, and then we pulled out for the last two days just to relax a bit. Koshi and Seta went rock climbing on the cliffs, and Haruka disappeared for a day on 'business'. Kitsune's been three sheets to the wind since we stopped working, and Shinobu, Sarah and Su played in the ocean for the most part. Oh, thanks." Naru paused long enough to sip the coffee Motoko had set in front of her, taking in the much needed caffeine before plowing on. "The drive in was good, but Haruka had me help her with the map so I wasn't able to sleep the whole way."

"Yes, that was usually my job on the trip home," put in Motoko with a nod.

"Yeah, and you're welcome back to it next time. I'd rather sleep!"

"Well, go to your room and sleep or drink enough of that to keep yourself awake until tonight. Either way, I must go and take down our laundry so you will all be able to do yours." With a parting smile, the two went their separate ways in the Inn to either keep awake or finish a chore.

Reaching the roof, Motoko found her husband talking quietly to Shinobu as he folded their laundry with Su and Sarah asleep in the sun, drooling unrepentantly on each other.

"How are you, Shinobu-chan?" she asked as the younger resident gave her a beaming smile and a gentle hug. "It looks like you were out in the sun a lot after we left."

"Yes, Haruka-san gave us all sorts of time off," she replied with a giggle. "It was fun, and nice not to have to cook so much. I love to cook, but sometimes you need a break from the things you love."

"Sometimes," agreed Keitaro with a nod. "But you always end up missing it shortly after if you truly love it. Would you like to make dinner tonight, or should we?"

"May I? It'll be nice, just cooking for a few…"

"I never thought of our 10 or so residents as a few, but I guess after cooking for a couple hundred a day it would seem so. Certainly, you're more than welcome to do so if that's what you want."

"Thank you! I'd better go see what we have…"

"Tell us if you require anything!" Motoko called after her, reaching to unclip a shirt from the line. "I worried our home would seem crowded after having it so empty for a week, but it only feels…comfortable."

"Like a glove that fits perfects," added Keitaro with a grin.

"Yes," murmured his wife with a tiny little grin. "Like a…glove."

Keitaro's brows raised as he caught the gleam in her eye, a similar smile forming on his lips. "You don't think we could…"

"Motoko-chan!"

The two glanced over to see Su and Sarah waking up, happy grins on their faces as they rushed one their favorite climbing toys. 'Later' Motoko mouthed just before she was hit, swinging both up on her shoulders easily.

'Tonight' he replied just before leaving and carrying the basket with their clothes away with him. Suddenly, he couldn't wait for the sun to go down.

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

The rest of the day was spent napping, chatting, wrestling, and playing together in a relaxed way as they settled back into their home and routines. Shinobu turned out a wonderful meal for their first night home, and before they knew it everyone was washing up together either in the showers (the guys) or the hot springs (the girls) before getting ready for bed. Motoko relaxed in the steaming water as her companions talking animatedly about the final days of their trip and how happy they were to be home.

"I wish you could've stayed for the fireworks," put in Shinobu as she rinsed out her hair. "They were really cool!"

"Yeah, and maybe Keitaro wouldn't have almost set fire to the Tea House the way Seta and Koshi did," added Naru, rolling her eyes. "Haruka almost killed them…"

"Aww, c'mon, lighten up! Seeing them almost murdered was half the fun," put in Kitsune as she sipped her sake slowly. "Speaking of fun, I think someone else's fun will soon be starting…"

Motoko carefully controlled her features as she looked up, raising her brows in faint surprise. "And who would that be?"

"Haruka! Did you see the way Hina decked out her rooms behind the Tea House? I'll bet she's closer to hooking up to Seta or some other poor sap than the rest of us realize."

"Who else could she possibly be getting close to?" asked Naru, an incredulous look on her face. "She's with us all the time!"

"Which means it must be Seta!"

"Kitsune, I think you worry far too much about others love-lives in place of your own lack of one," sighed Motoko as she rose out of the water, taking a dry towel from the stack. "Good night."

"You know you're curious, sword girl!" called Kitsune after her with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'll charge my usual fee if you come and ask later on!"

"She is Haruka's niece, even if it is by marriage," commented Naru as she got out of the bath as well. "She may know something you don't."

Kitsune perked up at that, her usual sly smile taking its place. "Ohhh, good point! I shall have to research that farther…"

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

Motoko closed their bedroom door firmly behind herself, locking it as she felt Keitaro capture her about the waist.

"We really do never get a moment to ourselves when they're around," he whispered as she turned around, melding into his embrace.

"You are still mine at night, and always will be," she replied with a long kiss, drawing towards the bed. "Come, Keitaro it is time for bed…"

He smiled as he dropped his robe and followed her eagerly. "I come, dearest wife."

The two savored their time together, arousing each other unhurriedly when there was a loud knock on the door, Su's voice ringing out.

"Motoko? Keitaro? You ok?"

"Y-yeah," replied Motoko unsteadily, unwillingly removing herself from her husband as she reached for a robe and threw it on. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, we just heard something weird…"

Keitaro dove under the blankets completely, pretending to be asleep as Motoko opened the door a bit, covered decently at last.

"Shh, Keitaro is…resting," Motoko told them as she slipped into the hall and slid the door mostly shut behind herself. "Can I help you with something?"

"We were just gonna build a huge mecha t-…toy, an' we heard something coming from your room," explained Sarah, ducking her head with a shrug. "Thought maybe someone was havin' a bad dread or somethin'…was sorta like moanin'…"

"Keitaro sometimes mumbles in his sleep," admitted Motoko, casting her eyes to the side and hoping the two wouldn't notice her blush. "I assure you I will try and quiet him more in the future…"

"Oh, s'ok, as long as nobody's hurt or nothin'…"

"No, we are fine."

"Motoko, why are ya wearin' Keitaro's robe?" asked Su suddenly as she latched onto her friend's waist.

"Because…his is warmer than mine," she replied quickly, patting the young girl on the head. "And mine is dirty. Now I must be off to bed, and so should you. Good night, Su-chan. Goodnight, Sarah-chan."

"Night, Motoko!" They chorused together before disappearing into Su's room admits squealing giggles.

"Everything alright?" asked Naru as she appeared in the hallway, already in her pajamas and ready to sleep.

"Yes, why?" replied Motoko, looking up in surprise.

"You look kinda miffed," came the yawned reply. "Like…your sword got taken away or something…night…"

"My sword got taken away alright," muttered Motoko to herself as she waved goodnight and went back in their room, locking the door behind herself with a sigh.

"Are they ok?" asked Keitaro, peeking out from under the covers.

"They heard us," she replied quietly, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. "Unfortunately, or perhaps thankfully, it was Su and Sarah…they thought someone was hurt or having a bad dream.

"…oh." He laid back on his pillow for a moment digesting that before glancing over at her. "That puts a damper on things, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I believe it does." The strain in her voice was obvious as she laid next to him, trailing a finger down cheek. "I…want you. But I never realized…"

"We'll have to wait until the next time rent comes in to save enough to sound proof the walls," he sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I never thought…"

"I knew our walls were thin, I did not realize how thin," his wife murmured. "Do you think…?"

"We could wait until later tonight…but even then, Kitsune wanders the halls sometimes, and wouldn't she love to have proof…" Keitaro put his arms around her, snuggling her close. "We won't be sure until we can install some new paneling in here that our residents won't hear."

"We shall have to wait, then," she muttered, slipping off the robe and under the covers.

"Well, misery loves company," he chuckled lamely. "Try to sleep, maybe we can find a time to ourselves tomorrow…"

"Maybe," she replied as she settled in for what they both knew would be a sleepless, restless night.

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

Haruka came up to the Inn in time to see Motoko pick up the mail the next day, sorting through it in a mindless fashion with her thoughts clearly elsewhere.

"Anything for the Tea House?" she asked one she was beside her niece, getting the rare satisfaction of seeing Motoko jump in surprise for once.

"Oba-san! I apologize, I was not paying attention…"

"No harm done, and it's good to sneak up on you sometimes, keeps you on your toes," chuckled the elder Urashima wryly, pulling out a cigarette as she did. "Care to share where you were?"

"Where I…? Oh, no." The swordswoman averted her eyes slightly, a note of frustration becoming apparent in her voice. "Just a…problem that will require some time to solve."

Haruka shrugged, rolling her eyes. "If Keitaro's being an idiot, let me know ok? I'll bash some sense into him for you. Especially if he went shy or something all of a sudden…"

Motoko turned red from the neck up, eyes as big as saucers. "Haruka!"

"Sorry, sorry…it's not my business, I know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the break you guys got, at least. I asked you before if there was any mail for the Tea House."

Shuffling through the stack quickly, and glad to have something else to focus on, Motoko came up with a few envelopes and quickly handed them over. "These are yours."

"Thank you…what's this?"

Kendo girl paused as her aunt slit open one of the letters in particular, drawing out a few sheets of paper and a picture that she scanned in puzzlement. "No way…"

"What is it?" asked Motoko drawing closer hesitantly.

"Ami and Austin got married, and she's pregnant! Something about enough money to keep them settled for awhile…they're settling back in America, would we please box up their things and send them to the address here, and they'll come visit for Christmas, maybe. Of all the things…" Haruka pulled out a wad of yen left in the envelope, enough to cover the shipping charges and more. "Well, I guess this is for you and Keitaro."

"No, we cannot take what she has given to you," replied the niece automatically.

"It's for shipping the things, and I sure as hell ain't doing it. Therefore it's yours." Haruka shook her head in amazement as she scanned the letter once more before shoving it all back in the envelope and heading for her Tea House. "I don't reopen for a week or so, but I need to learn how to work a few of the machines Hina got me. Later."

"Until next time."

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

Motoko was counting the money and calculating how much they would need to send the boxes overseas in the kitchen with a cup of tea when Keitaro appeared, giving the area a quick glance to make sure it was empty before wrapping her in a passionate embrace that almost left her unable to stand and both of them breathless.

"You should not do that when I cannot have more of you later on," she chastised him teasingly when she was able to speak again, nuzzling his neck.

"Can I help it that I find you just that desirable?" he replied sheepishly with a shrug. "The house is relatively empty, everyone out shopping…maybe we could…"

"We're home!"

Keitaro immediately let go and headed for the stairs with a sigh.

"Cold shower," he called over his shoulder, disappearing just before the girls burst into the kitchen, gabbing gaily over their purchases and the wonderful sales they'd found.

"You should've come with us, auu," said Shionbu brightly as she poured tea for everyone else, passing the cups around. "It was so much fun!"

"Regardless, your mail is waiting for all of you out in the main room," replied Motoko with a shrug, maintaining a pleasant smile that she didn't entirely feel like wearing.

"Any interesting news or packages come in?" asked Kitsune, a sly gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, actually, Ami and Austin were married in the Americas, and are soon to have their first child," replied Motoko with a nod. "They requested their things be mailed to them, and they may be around for a visit come Christmas."

"Wait, what?"

Motoko waited patiently to be gleaned of every detail that she knew before they all headed for the Tea House to pick the rest out of Haruka, and when they were finally gone she headed upstairs for the two rooms the couple had once occupied right next to each other for the few months they'd been around. Clothes, books, and weapons seemed randomly interspersed through both, and she immediately headed for the attic where they cardboard boxes were stored. No time to start like the present and it would help keep her mind off other matters that seemed to be invading her thoughts often as of late.

VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

Well, my friends, that's it for Chapter 16. Not bad, eh? Look for Author's Notes to be posted on my profile as we're no longer allowed to reply to reviews in the chapters itself. (If that's changed, someone please let me know!) A few quick matters, though:

I don't know if is an actual site or anything, it just seemed like a good line at the time. If it is, I'm not affiliated with it or anything, it doesn't belong to me, and they didn't give me anything to stick it in there. So there.

Also, I know the play they do in the manga is based off a true Japanese myth of some sort, but I couldn't find any direct references to it anywhere, so I went and made it what I needed it to be. I hope no one was offended!

One last note, I realized all my 'chapter breaks' were deleted in downloading it, so I went back and added what I remembered. If there's a place where there isn't one and there should be...that's probably it. Sorry:)

Until next time, and don't forget to check on the Profile for any question you might have had!

CB

"Sarcasm: One of the many services I offer for free."

-Unknown


	17. Un'Seta'ling Happenings

Well, guys, it looks like I've managed to drag out another chapter from my brain. :) Thank you all so much to those of you that reviewed, you made my day! …or week, month…however long it took me to get up this chapter. There you go, you made my however long it took to get up this chapter! I know some of you are antsy to find out what happens next, so I won't bore you further with my jabber. Presenting Chapter 17 of _A Different Life…_

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

_Vrrroooomm!_

_Scrreeeee-crash-**THUD**_

Seta climbed out of the wreck that was his van once more, seemingly oblivious to all else as he bound up the steps of the Inn, a huge smile on his face. Pausing only long enough to note the Tea House was closed, he continued his way on up with the same bounce in his step.

Keitaro, standing at the top with a broom, watched him in surprise. Seta had disappeared after everyone had returned from the beach, and originally they hadn't expected to see him for a few weeks at least. Something must have gone wrong, or perhaps in this case, incredibly right for him to have returned this soon…

"Hey, you're back!" Keitaro called when he was within hearing distance, waving in a welcoming manner. "Where were you?"

"Can't talk now," replied Seta as he reached the top, about to run past when he paused to ask, "Haruka's in there, right?"

"Around the back, watching Motoko spar with Su and Sarah," replied Keitaro in surprise.

"Ok, thanks!" Seta disappeared around the corner of the Inn only to reappear second later. "Say…do I look ok?"

"Uh…yeah," replied the manager, now thoroughly confused. "I mean, you're bleeding…but that's pretty normal."

"Got anything I can wipe it up with?"

"Sure…" Keitaro dug a tissue out of his pocket, handing it to the older man who thanked him and immediately hurried away again while dusting himself up and wiping the blood up from his cut on his forehead. "Well, that was strange…"

Seta paused only long enough to regain his usual easy-going composure when he rounded the bend of the Inn, stepping up onto the porch to come stand beside Haruka.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she glanced up at him for a moment before yelling at the trio in the yard. "Keep your guard up, girl!"

"Yes, you can." Seta went down on one knee, taking the puzzled Haruka's hands as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Haruka's brows raised in surprise, her mouth falling open for a fraction of a second before understanding snapped into her eyes and she stood coolly.

"Happy 30th birthday," she said simply with a snorted laugh and a shake of her head. Giving him a friendly pat on the arm, she walked away towards her tea house, leaving the man behind her in stunned silence.

Motoko, having seen Seta go down on one knee and heard the exchange between the two adults, but she was unable to stop her two companions from running towards the frozen Seta yelling his name with wild joy.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!"

"New toy!"

"Did I hear what I thought I just heard?" asked Kitsune as she and the other girls came around the corner, shopping bags from the mall in hand. "Did he just…"

_RUMMMMBLLE_

_RWWWWIIIIAAAAAHHH!_

Motoko grabbed Kitsune and Naru by the waist, forcefully propelling them back away from where they had stood as a giant turtle erupted from the ground, its skin a sickly blue and eyes flat black and dead as the rest had been. Shinobu lay in Seta's strong arms, and was set well out of danger as the two martial artists turned to face the danger.

The turtle did not seem to realize who its true opponents were, though, and instead turned to Su and Sarah instantly to lash out with its deformed fins, wickedly curved appendages that seemed to be inexorably sharp.

Both Seta and Motoko immediately dove for the younger girls, but both knew as they watched neither would make it in time…

"Myuh!"

Tama's echoing command seemed far louder than such a small turtle should be able to make, but the giant creature immediately cried out in response, its attack missing the younger residents by only a few feet but with enough room to spare that the two warriors dodged in around them and grabbed one of the girls each before transporting them to safety.

All watched in amazement as the small turtle flew up to the larger one's face, speaking the whole time in its 'commanding' tone. The creature seemed to struggle against it for a moment before breaking free, screeching its defiance even as it lashed out at the smaller turtle.

Seta never gave it the chance to land the blow, blasting it several yards away from the Inn with ki-enhanced kick that none of the residents had seen him use before. Tama myuhed something urgently to the martial artist and he nodded tersely, approaching the fallen beast together as it seemed to writhe and groan in agony. At Tama's signal, Seta blasted the beast a second, and then a third time, then seemed to ask him to stop, flying in to land on the creature's head and stare it in the eyes.

"Myuh!"

_RII…..RIAWWHH…_

"Myuh!"

_RIIAAWH…_

"Myuh! Myuh-myuh!"

_RI…RII…_

With a final rumble the beast began to shrink and wither, deep slashes appearing in its hide where the ki had burned through.

"Is it transforming into something else?" asked Motoko ask she carefully approached, having hung back to protect the residents incase it turned against them again.

"Only back to its original form, I think," replied Seta, blinking away his serious look into his usual cheery mask.

"Should we destroy it completely? It may transform back…"

"No, don't hurt him!"

Everyone turned to see the source of the new voice, a buxom young woman with long brown hair running from the side of the Inn, pushing between Seta and Motoko to gather the injured turtle against her chest and begin to hum soothingly.

"Mutsumi!" said Naru in surprise, pausing only momentarily before she hurried over to her friend's side. "What are you…how…?"

"Shh…poor guy, you will take awhile to heal up, won't you? Brave, brave little guy…"

"He attacked our home," pointed out Motoko tartly, reluctant to strike someone unarmed and seemingly unable to defend them self but also irritated with the mess this new creature had made. "If it even is a he…who are you?"

"Ara…I am Mutsumi Otohime!" The young woman practically beamed as she stood, cradling her charge to her chest. "I met Naru-chan on her trip this spring, and she told me wonderful things about this place."

Motoko was looking over to Naru for confirmation when Koshi appeared, immediately greeting his uncle and wishing him a happy birthday before he noticed their new arrival.

"Mutsumi-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Koshi-kun! How good to see you, I was just about to meet some of your friends."

The young man immediately went to her side, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Well, allow me to introduce you. This is Motoko Urashima, the manager's wife and general dorm mom."

Motoko raised a brow at the last title, but bowed politely none the less. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Otohime-san, though I do find the circumstances to be rather odd and coincidental."

"I was sent by my family to find this little guy after he disappeared a while back," explained Mutsumi, still smiling brightly. "And after that, I was going to travel here to study with Naru-chan, if she would let me, for this next year's test into Toudai. Such a surprise, to find our lost friend was right where I wanted to be!"

"A surprise indeed," replied Motoko, glancing at Koshi who shook his head understandingly. This newcomer was not the one who sent, or transfigured, the turtle who had attacked them. "I suppose you are the one who gave the t-…turtle to Naru-chan?"

"If you mean Tama-chan, then yes, I am. He seems to be very happy here." The young woman reached over and patted the hovering reptile's head affectionately.

"I hate to break into this, but I made reservations at your favorite restaurant, Seta, for your birthday," announced Koshi as he let Sarah climb up on his back, ruffling her hair. "And I think we should stop by the clinic and let them have a look at that."

Seta reached up and felt where Koshi had pointed, a great deal of blood coming into view. "Oh…I guess so."

"Can Su come? We were working on another Mecha blue print," asked Sarah quickly.

"Sure," replied Seta, patting the young blonde on the head. "If it's ok with you, Motoko-san."

"Just be sure to have her back before it is too late," she replied with a nod. "I know there is nothing planned for tomorrow, but she is still rather young."

"I know, and she will be. I promise."

"Yay!"

Motoko watched the trio drag the somewhat reluctant Seta away before turning back to Mutsumi and Naru. Kitsune and Shinobu had headed back inside the moment the danger was past, and they were the only ones left outside.

"Have you found a place to stay yet?" asked Motoko politely, though she kept her distance out of habit from the creature in the young woman's arms.

"Yes, an apartment just around the corner actually," replied Mutsumi sweetly. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take my friend there right now and get him set up to sleep. Can I come back and visit you tonight, Naru-chan? We have so much to talk about!"

"Yeah, that's fine. You can come for dinner if you like, Shinobu-chan is a wonderful cook," replied Naru quickly with a smile.

"Ara, that would be very nice."

Motoko stayed put as the two walked back towards the Inn, chatting amiably. Tama hung back as well, peering at her curiously with those eerily intelligent eyes of his. Glancing at him, she steeled herself for the inevitable and bravely took a step towards him.

"Thank you for saving Su and Shinobu," she said simply, nearly shaking with the effort. "You are…trustworthy."

The turtle seemed to accept her hidden apology as well as her thanks with a single nod, giving her a satisfied 'Myuh!' before flying off after the pair. They had made a truce of sorts between them, for the moment at least. Shuddering with the release of the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, the swordswoman shook it off and headed instead for the Tea House where she knew her aunt would be.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"The demon…failed."

The messenger was thankful for his distance from his master as he heard their leader crack his staff in half on the table's edge.

"Failed! It was a perfect set up, how could it fail!"

Shoji watched as his father turned red in his anger, knowing full well he would pay for it later with his health when he was too exhausted to even rise from his chair. His health, for all the fact that he had managed to finally beat off the cough, was failing, and they all knew it, too."

"An empathic turtle as the base was a wonderful idea, since the trigger could be set as an emotional spike rather than a set time, which could go wrong. However, we didn't count on what that emotional spike might be caused by…" said the elder who was reading the written form of the report. "It seems it was triggered by Haruka, the boy's aunt on his father's side, and a male friend of hers having a…disagreement of sorts. There was very little that happened on the outside, but the resulting emotional overflow nearly tripled the required amount to set the demon off. We were hoping, I believe, to catch the boy and his wife in a moment of intimacy, where they would be completely unprepared to battle the demon and thus would be captured easily, but it seems there has been little of that going on in recent times according to the meter."

"But our reports said the boy had finally bed her! He's a young, healthy male for all that he's a weakling idiot, either he realized he's gay or the wife is simply no longer cooperating. Damn that daughter of yours, Shoji, why couldn't you teach her proper submission while she was still in your control!"

"Submissive or not, if neither enjoys themselves, the emotional levels would never have reached a proper height to set the demon off."

"Whatever…where are they now?"

"The Tea House, thought they will no be there long…it seems they are going given free tickets there by a friend of theirs to a new resort. We're unable to watch them on the grounds themselves, the family who runs it has a good defense set up over the entire place to ensure the privacy and safety of their guests. We were lucky to get a hold of the guest list as it is. But they are hiring…perhaps we could slip one of our operatives inside."

"And do what? Short-sheet their bed?"

The Master's tone was lordly and sneering, his eyes full of contempt.

"No…" The elder's eyes glittered for a moment. "I had something more…subtle in mind."

"Ah, yes, but subtlety has failed in the past. Does anyone-"

"Failed to curse, to harm them, yes, but I am not looking to harm." The elder that had interrupted the Master met his icy stare with one of his own.

"If you were not one of my greatest councilors, I would strike off your head," said the Master, tilting his head to the side as if he were still considering it. "Then what are you looking to do?"

"To give them something that would bring the entire household joy…and yet would be their greatest downfall."

The Master leaned forwards, his interest immediately apparent.

"Keep talking."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"So, did you see what I saw?" asked Kitsune as she hung around the kitchen, sipping sake as Shinobu began to chop some vegetables for that night's meal. "Before the giant turtle thing appeared, I mean."

"Seta-san wouldn't actually propose to Haruka-san, would he?" asked Shinobu wonderingly as her knife flew along steadily. "Auu…I hope his feelings weren't hurt if he was serious…"

"Haruka just turned him down flat…I wonder why," muttered Kitsune to herself, pouring herself another saucer of her drink. "Even I can tell she still has the hots for him. Hmm…might have to go poke around her place later, see if I can dig up something…"

"Do you think we'll have extra people at dinner tonight?" asked Shinobu as she measured things out, trying to take into consideration the varying appetites of her fellow residents and friends.

"Doubt it. Haruka probably won't be seen for a few days, and Koshi took Seta out for dinner with that kid and Su…"

"Auu, ok."

Kitsune suddenly felt the urge go poke her nose into someone else's business and rose swiftly, taking the cup and bottle with her. "Well, I'm out for a walk. Later."

"Bye."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko stood just inside the entrance of the Tea House, watching her Aunt as she mopped the floor of the spotless Tea House.

"Something I can do for you?" asked the elder Urashima briskly after awhile, stopping to look up at her niece.

The swordswoman inwardly sighed. "I was just wondering if you would be joining us for dinner tonight, or if I should bring you something afterwards."

"No, I won't be up." Haruka took a draw of her cigarette, exhaling shakily. "The Tea House reopens in a few days…the remodeling left a lot of sawdust behind, so I'm gonna get to work cleaning it up. Might take me a few days, so I should probably start now."

Motoko nodded, even as they both knew the Tea House was a clean as was humanly possible already. "I will bring you something down later, then."

"Thanks."

Leaving the way she came, the swordswoman couldn't help but feel sadness for her stubborn aunt.

Coming to the steps, she met her husband at the bottom and accepted his half-hug half-heartedly as his other arm was filled with groceries.

"Something wrong?" he asked when she only gave him a ghost of a smile, her spirits obviously down. Walking up the steps together, Motoko laid out for her husband everything that had happened. And as usual, neither needed to say anything when she was through, each understanding the other's feelings on the matter instinctively.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Shinobu set the table as Naru introduced Mutsumi to the rest of the present household, Motoko and Keitaro entering at the tail end of this as they were getting ready to sit down.

"There you are, I was starting to wonder if you'd show at all," said Naru, quickly drawing her friend over. "Mutsumi, you already met Motoko; this is her husband, Keitaro Urashima, the manager of this place.

"Ara, such a handsome husband you have, Motoko-san, he reminds me of Koshi," replied Mutsumi with a deep bow. "It is a pleasure to have met you, Urashima-san."

"Keitaro is fine," replied the manager with a grin, bowing in return. "And the pleasure is mine. Please, sit down so we can enjoy Shinobu's wonderful cooking."

"It smells delicious!"

Kitsune, who had been relatively quiet up to this point, waited until everyone was enjoying their food before she casually threw out a comment. "So, what's everyone think of Seta's failed proposal?"

"Someone was proposed to today?" asked Mutsumi, confused. "Why was it a failure?"

"I do not believe it is any of your business, Kitsune," put in Motoko, though in a courteous voice in light of their guest.

"Au contraire, my friend, it concerns me very much as a long time "friend" of both parties involved," replied Kitsune, immediately turning to address Mutsumi. "Keitaro's aunt was proposed to today by an old friend, Seta, and nobody knows why she turned him down."

"Have you ever thought Haruka may enjoy her life alone?" put in Motoko, trying for a polite, but quick end to the conversation.

Kitsune's smile grew sly. "Motoko, with all due respect, I think you and I can both say a warm bed is far better than a cold one, if you know what I mean. Content, maybe, but I doubt if put to the question she'd say she much prefers single life to that of being coupled." Motoko flushed and glanced away, unsure of how to answer without agreeing or lying to some degree or another. Keitaro cleared his throat, clearly closing his ears to the conversation and simply attempting to stay out of it with that last comment.

"Ara, Seta is a very nice man, he has visited my family many times in the past," put in Mutsumi, a wondering look on her face. "Perhaps he did something to upset her?"

"Or perhaps there's some dirty secret there that's just waiting to be uncovered." Kitsune practically cackled with glee. "Oh, the possibilities are endless…"

"I very much doubt it's anything that exciting," said Naru with a shrug. "It's Haruka, he's probably not her type."

"Are you kidding me? He's perfect for her!" burst Kitsune, slamming her sake saucer on the table. "Able to withstand her fan thwaps and sharp wit, and so disarming with his innocent charm and rough good looks…I'll bet that's exactly the kind of guy she dreams about!"

"Dreams are such fun things," added Mutsumi with a chuckle. "I had one about Lido-kun and Koshi just the other night…"

Naru chose that moment to choke on her drink, Kitsune giving her a few good thumps on the back as Motoko started to rise in case she needed to implement further measures.

"I'm….fine…" gasped Naru after a few moments, still trying to get her breath back. "Just…wrong tube…"

"Be a bit more careful, will ya?" snorted Kitsune, though it was only her relief that mad her gruff. "If you up and die on me, I'll resurrect you to a drunken zombie."

"An afterlife of intoxication and hangovers…that's really ok," replied Naru, carefully taking a sip to clear her throat.

"Au, you know," spoke Shinobu who had remained thoughtfully silent up to this point. "Sarah-chan might know something, her mother was good friends with Haruka when they were younger, and Seta was there then too, wasn't he? She might have some idea of what's going on."

"Good point, but she was really young then, too," replied Kitsune, back to her scheming. "I'll ask the lil' munchkin later tonight…anyone want to pre-buy a copy of whatever I find out right now? Half price before I even know myself what I'll find out, it'll double or more once I've done some snooping."

"That is quite enough," stepped in Motoko, setting her hand on the sword in her belt in a way that meant business. "You may speak of whatever you like, Kitsune, but there will be no selling of information at the table during meals."

"She's right," added Keitaro when the foxy lady turned to him inquisitively. "You can do your dealing elsewhere, but not while we eat."

"Alright, alright…well, if there's any takers, I'll be in later tonight if you want to bargain out a deal of some kind," said Kitsune, admitting defeat in face of those who controlled her rent. She would still probably get a couple of takers, and since they stopped her right in the middle of her pitch, she could up the price later with the excuse the offer had been a limited time only deal. Rising, she added, "Thanks for the food, Shinobu, it was great, but I think I'll be out doing what I do best…"

"Getting drunk?" asked Naru pertly.

"Causing havoc," came the smart reply.

"The sad thing is, I'm not sure which I would prefer," muttered Keitaro as he got up as well and began gathering up the dishes. "You can take tonight off, Shionbu, Motoko and I can handle this."

"Au, are you sure, sempai?"

Keitaro smiled, patting her on the head. "Quite sure."

"Ok!"

It didn't take long for Naru and her guest to wander back towards her room upstairs, and soon the married couple was alone washing dishes and putting a good portion of everything left over aside for their aunt to eat.

"Do you think we should actually try and talk to her about what happened?" asked Keitaro nervously as he dried the last of the dishes carefully.

"I…I do not think she will wish to speak of what happened, but I could be wrong," replied Motoko hesitantly. "Perhaps we should simply offer our presence as a comfort…just to be there and speak of other things if she wishes, but leave if she wishes to be left alone."

"That sounds good." Keitaro sweated as he covered the plate they'd put together with a dishtowel. "I don't want abandon her or anything, but she's always so scary when she gets emotional…"

"You know, we are very lucky compared to some people," said Motoko out of the blue as she paused by the counter, slowly wiping her hands on a towel. "We were put together, rather than having to find each other…"

"And I will always be very thankful for that luck," he replied as he drew her in for a quick kiss, "But right now we have an aunt to take care of, and she's going to require all the…well, whatever she needs that we've got."

The couple quickly put everything away and was soon on their way down to the Tea House, to see what the dear Haruka was up to now. Finding the front door of the Tea House unlocked, even with the 'Closed' sign up, they went in and found Haruka sitting at her counter slowly going through a box of what looked like pictures with a cigarette hanging from her lips and a bottle of brandy and a shot glass by her elbow.

"Oba-san?" ventured the swordswoman when they closed the door behind themselves unnoticed, the elder Urashima sitting up with a start.

"What do you want?" she asked brusquely, quickly standing and putting the box behind the counter.

"We brought you dinner," said Keitaro quickly. "Hungry?"

Haruka began to shake her head when her stomach spoke up noisily, making her sigh with a shrug. "A bit, I guess. C'mon in, guys, I've got some tea on in the back."

"Did it take less time than you thought to finish cleaning?" asked Motoko carefully, not meant as a barb but more of a measure of her aunt's emotional stability.

Haruka gave a rough laugh, glancing back at her knowingly. "No time at all, actually."

"Good." Keitaro glanced between the two in confusion, settling for a shrug when neither gave him a clue as to what they were talking about. Finding themselves in her private kitchen, they seated themselves at the table while she reheated the food in the microwave, bringing the tea pot to the table as well as a few cups.

"Mind pouring for us?" she asked Motoko, the swordswoman immediately acquiescing and gracefully serving them all in the traditional manner. "Have you thought about what you'll be doing for the rest of the summer break?" she asked once they were settled with food and tea.

"The residents seem to enjoy having their days to themselves, and it is difficult to leave when it would be unfair to ask another to take over our duties for any measure of time," replied Motoko, having already had the 'let's finally go on our honeymoon' discussion with Keitaro a few days after they realized it was nearly impossible to be intimate with the residents in the Inn.

"I agree," added Keitaro, setting his cup down carefully. "I…we would love to go for a week, or even a weekend, on a vacation, but with you Tea House just opening up again, and the most responsible guests of the dormitory gone or now busy with visitors…"

"That does make things difficult," admitted Haruka with a nod. "Like you said, I would do it, but between the Tea House and my hired help now gone…well…even if I could find a replacement for Ami on such short notice, they'd probably be untrained, and unfit to run things alone when I would be needed up at the Inn."

"We don't mind staying here," the manager said simply, which was the truth, mostly. "Worse comes to worst, well…we can always take an afternoon for ourselves it things get too hectic. Besides, we already had a week to ourselves before everyone came home from the Tea House, and it doesn't seem to fair to ask our residents to let us off more than that."

"Well, I guess that is your call," said Haruka with a shrug. "Shinobu really outdid herself tonight, didn't she? Almost wish I'd been there for the meal, but even reheated her cooking is better than most anything I could make."

Motoko chuckled lightly. "I believe that is true for many of us."

Haruka was about to comment again when there came a knock at the back door, all of them turning towards it.

"I'll get that," said Haruka as she stood, waving them back to their seats. "Wonder who it could be…"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

A foxy figure came slinking up to the Tea House, slipping inside as soon as she was sure the main restaurant part was deserted. Poking about, she came upon an old shoebox behind the counter, which with a smirk she immediately began to dig through. Finding a few things of interest, she 'borrowed' what she needed and quickly set the rest back as they had been. Tonight's hunt had been very fruitful indeed.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Nori stepped into the kitchen much to the surprise of the young couple and Haruka's obvious puzzlement.

"Hello, all," she said politely with a bow. "I hope I'm no interrupting anything."

"Nothing that important," replied Haruka, recovering her usual demeanor. "Let me get another cup, and Motoko will pour you some tea."

"No thanks, I won't be here that long. I just wanted to make sure you were alright after Seta came in to be patched up a few hours ago. He mentioned something about a Turtle demon, but wouldn't really say anymore than that."

"There was another attack!" Haruka immediately whirled on the couple, Keitaro shaking his head in utter denial as Motoko sighed and smacked herself on the forehead.

"Please, listen," she said holding up her hands as everyone began to speak at once, slowly calming down as she did. "A turtle demon did attack, but due to the efforts of Seta-san and Tama it was quickly subdued."

"No one was hurt? Or anything damanged?" asked Keitaro quickly."

"The back is a bit torn up, but nothing serious, and Seta sustained a cut to his forehead, but I suspect it was there previously from the state I saw his van in later," she replied. "That was all."

"How did it attack?"

"It came up from the ground, almost like…well, it almost seemed to have been planted there in our absence."

"Sounds like it was a weaker attempt than usual, which seems contrary to their style," commented Haruka with a frown. "That's…very strange."

"Yes, well, strange things have always happened around you, dear," said Nori as she gave Haruka one more once over before nodding in satisfaction. "Anyway, I have another reason I came by. My family opened up another new resort, and for the grand opening they gave all us kids free passes for any of our friends. Interested?"

"How long?"

"Three days, a long weekend if you will."

"Three days…how many passes could you get me?"

"Enough to cover you three, the residents, and Seta's group."

Haruka considered this carefully, obviously plotting something as she drew Nori aside from the other two.

"I'll accept on one condition," she said carefully, glancing at her niece and nephew and then back at the doctor. "I want you to give those two a private suite on the other side of the resort away from the rest of us. You two've almost been married a year, and you never had a honey moon. Consider it my wedding gift, since I never got you one of those, either."

"A wedding gift you aren't paying for," Nori pointed out lightly.

"Ah, don't look a gift horse in the mouth…"

"That's not necessary," added Keitaro. "We'll be happy next door to our residents, if need be."

"And then you'll never get a moment's peace. The kids like you watching them best because you actually play back. If you're on the other side of the resort, we can reach you if something happens, but let you have your privacy if you want it. C'mon, this is the closest you'll get as far as generosity from me, hurry up and take it already."

The married couple traded glances, Keitaro slowly nodding in reply. "Alright, if you're sure…"

"Then it's settled." Pulling out her purse and digging around for a moment, she added, "The rooms will be ready for you in two weeks, here's your papers to get in, and I hope you have a good time."

"You won't be there?" asked Haruka, a little surprised.

"No, I went last week while you were still at the beach," replied the doctor with a stretch. "I highly recommend the spa and massage centers, they do wonders for your stress levels in lieu of other…remedies."

"I'm sure…"

"I'll be on my way now." Nori gave Haruka a hug before the other woman could protest and told her admonishingly, "Take care of yourself, now, you're not as young as you think you are."

"Young enough," replied Haruka with a pert grin. "You take care too."

"I will. Good bye, you two, it was good to see you again."

"Good bye," chorused the couple, starting to rise to bow when she waved them back down.

"I never did like formality," she said with a shrug. "Bye."

"Well, isn't this nice," said Haruka as she sat back down, the good doctor having already seen herself to the door. "A whole three days at a resort, free. You gonna head on up and tell the others?"

"I guess we should," said Keitaro as he got up, helping Motoko to her feet after he was. "I don't suppose you'll tell us why you decided to help us out getting a honey moon, will you?

"No," replied Haruka with a grin not unlike Kitsune's. "You're intelligent young adults, though, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. Now get, so I can call Hina and let her know about this in case she has work or something she wanted me to do then."

"Alright. Bye!"

"Have a pleasant evening, oba-san, and thank you very much for your kind gift."

"You too, and it was no trouble. Literally. Bye."

"I think she'll be alright," said Keitaro once they were outside and heading back up the steps to the Inn.

"I hope so," replied Motoko as she cast a worried look back over her should. "But sometimes I can't help but wonder…"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"Hey, can I ask you something?" requested Koshi as he pulled Naru away from the others the moment they returned to the Inn. "Anything happen to my uncle before I got there? He's been acting weird all evening."

"Yeah," replied Naru, surprised Sarah and Su had neglected to mention it. "He proposed to Haruka, I think, and she shot him down."

"He _what!_ Why in the world did he do that?"

"I don't know, he's your uncle!"

Koshi groaned, running his hands through his hair. "That idiot…well, at least I know why. Thanks."

Naru nodded. "No problem. I was wondering, though…were they together ever?"

"Back when they were younger?" replied Koshi. "Yeah, he used to bring me here to eat dinner with her and her family when I was visiting. But, I heard he did some pretty stupid stuff, and she swore she wouldn't even think of going out with him ever again."

"Like what sort of stuff?"

"All I know is it involved her friend, Sarah's mom, and some sort of promise." He paused, rubbing his chin. "I wonder…you don't think Seta cheated on Haruka with her friend, do you?"

"Somehow, I think if he did she'd skewer him and roast him over a pit of coals without hesitation and no regret," she replied carefully. "But you never know."

"Hey guys, guess what!" called Su as she and Sarah came running towards them, Motoko and Keitaro behind them with the rest of the residents and friends. "We're gonna go on another vacation!"

"Yeah, free tickets to a resort for three whole days!"

Seta and Haruka's love life issues were forgotten as the young people were swept up in the excitement, and soon everyone was planning their activities for the three day stay.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Haruka flipped through a phone book under her counter, glancing at the clock and hoping she wasn't too late she dialed the highlighted number. Cradling the phone to her shoulder, she lit another cigarette and inhaled as the line rang on the other end.

"_Ted's Drywall and Specialties, what can I do for you?"_

"Ted, it's Haruka."

"_Haruka! Long time no see, what do you need?"_

"I got a special job I'd like done…any free time in the near future?"

"_I'm booked solid for at least another two months. How about sometime this fall?"_

"Well, let me tell you what I'm thinking, and you tell me when you can fit it in."

"_Ok."_

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

The next day flew by in a rush, and the first time Motoko found herself with a moment to spare (which meant she was not playing with Su or Sarah, keeping them from destroying things, or helping the other residents in the million ways they could ask for assistance) she headed up to the roof to watch the sun set before dinner. There, she found Keitaro, seated on the railing with his eyes closed breathing in a rhythmic pattern.

"Hectic day?" she asked when his eyes opened, joining him on the railing.

"Yeah, just one thing after another…you know, I miss sparring with Seta and Koshi simply because it was such a good way to end the day. Wearing yourself out so you slept well, releasing all your worries, your cares, the stress…your mind isn't empty, it's just focused. In a calm, relaxing sort of way."

"Would you like to spar with me?" his wife asked carefully, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"…well, I…" Keitaro pauses, looking over at her slowly. "I guess I never thought of it before. It'd be very different from sparring with Seta."

"How so?" she replied, cocking her head to the side. Truth be told, she had never considered it either, but that was partially because she hadn't had a steady training in years, and because she hadn't been sure if Keitaro had truly enjoyed the training he'd received at the time. "You would not hold back, would you?"

"Well, I guess I would be afraid of hurting you," he admitted with a nod. "And not because I'm stronger than you, but because I'm not as well-trained and what I do know is completely different from your style of fighting. What if I made a mistake, and you were harmed because of it."

"I would be a very poor master of my art if I were not able to dodge a mistake, or fall without greatly harming myself," she replied teasingly. "And I have trained against those who use a style that does not depend upon a weapon before. For you, that would be different, but I believe you could grow used to it very quickly. If you do not wish to train with me, I will not ask again, but I thought perhaps if you missed it I could help be of assistance in that area."

"Are you sure I wouldn't hurt you?" he asked seriously.

"You might, on accident, and I might hurt you on accident," she freely admitted. "It is a risk, but I believe it is a small one, because I could never wish you harm, and I do not believe you would ever wish it on me."

The manager thought about it for a moment before standing with a firm nod. "Ok, let's give it a try. We can always stop later if it goes poorly. Do you need to stretch or warm up?"

"If we start out slow, I can do so as we go," she said simply, drawing her bokken from her sash.

"Alright, let's begin!"

They took their stances across from one another, eyes shining in a sort of anticipation as they waited for the other to make the first move. Keitaro swore later Motoko provoked him into moving first with her smile, but whether he got overeager or she teased him into it he charged towards her, running faster than any who didn't know him would've given him credit for. It wasn't an incredible speed by any learned martial artist standard, but it was still very swift and Motoko found herself unable to hold back as she had been planning to in meeting his first strike. Neither was at full power, yet neither was entirely holding back, and it was an impressive display to any who watched. Motoko was clearly the master of the two, her moves smooth and precise with no hesitation what so ever. But Keitaro had a raw potential that was impossible to hide in this, and the possibilities of what he might reach were astounding.

Weaving back and forth, twisting and dodging, it was almost like a dance as they laughed and goaded on one another as they grew more comfortable with it.

"You're not using ki attacks," commented Keitaro as he ducked under a slice.

"Neither are you," she replied cheerfully, quickly leaping back from his counter strike. "I think it is better this way."

"I agree. Have I told you you're beautiful today?"

Motoko flushed, distracted for a second and was nearly put in a wrestling pin before she managed to dodge out of it. "That was low," she said, sweeping her hair back over her shoulder.

"I merely complimented you," he replied, all innocent as he waited for her to come.

"Is that so?" She charged, but instead of attacked as she had every time before when she ducked under his guard she rather pressed herself close to him for a brief moment with a kiss before twirling off and leaping in again with a strike.

"Not fair!" he called as he barely dodged, leaping back a few times to put some distance between them.

"I am only finishing what you started," she replied.

"That was hardly a finish," he chuckled, "More like an invitation."

Motoko raised her brow. "To do what?"

Keitaro quickly closed the space between them, capturing her lips in a deep kiss that sent her bokken clattering to the floor.

"You're disarmed," he murmured when they finally came up for air, nuzzling one ear gently. "Does that mean I win?"

"Technically I could say I have you pinned, does that mean I win?" she replied with an impish smile as she held him even closer, her hands suddenly snaking around his and holding them clasped behind his back.

"Oh, now that's really not fair."

"Really? Then you do not care for this?" She began to work her way down his neck with little kisses and nips, smiling when he leaned his head over to give her better access.

"I…I didn't say that…"

"Does that mean I win?"

"Y-yes…if you don't stop…"

"Motoko, Keitaro, play time! Where are you!"

The couple immediately separated themselves, though very reluctantly.

"So…wanna try that again later?" asked Keitaro, carefully keeping his distance even as he ached to gather her close again.

"Yes, I believe if we started later we may not be interrupted next time," his wife replied. Unfortunately, for once she wrong, and even though they sparred every night (and often took it beyond that) each was counting the days to the when they would leave for the resort and finally have some time for themselves.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

The two weeks passed in a flash, and before they knew it they were piling out of the vans that had come to pick them up and standing there staring up at the five story complex that sprawled out before them.

"Welcome," said the greeter politely as he took the papers Haruka offered him, immediately calling a few attendants from inside. "We've been expecting you, honored guests of Nori-san! Please follow the men towards your designated rooms."

"Wow, isn't this exciting!"

"Yeah, this place is huge!"

"We'll have to thank Haruka's friend when we get back."

"I know!"

"Auu, everything's so pretty…"

"Excuse me, ma'am and sir," said the greeter as the couple brought up the rear, blocking them from the rest of the party. "You Keitaro and Motoko Urashima, yes?"

"Yes," replied Motoko, "Is something wrong, sir?"

"No, but you have been given a honeymoon suite as Nori-san requested on the secluded side of the resort. Please follow Tai-san, he will take your things and show you the way."

"Oh, thank you!" replied Keitaro, Motoko immediately nodding with a smile. Following the said man, they were quickly show to a spacious set of rooms with a king-sized futon, a gigantic bathroom, a patio that lead to a private garden, and a triple bolt on the door. Putting down their bags, the young man accepted his tip and added, "Here are the rooms your friends are in," as he handed them a slip of paper.

"Do the others have our room number?" asked Keitaro.

"They will only be given it if you wish them to know," he replied carefully.

"Give them our telephone number, that they may reach us if it is necessary, but I believe that is all that will be necessary," said Motoko, glancing at Keitaro who agreed quickly. "Thank you very much, Tai-san."

"It was my pleasure."

The young man grinned cheekily as he closed the door behind himself, not surprised to hear all three bolts ram themselves home a moment later. He could only imagine the mess house cleaning was gonna have later…

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"That was weird," said Sarah as she jumped on her bed, chewing on lip carefully. "The guy knew their phone number, but not the room number. How are we gonna find 'em if we don't know where they are?"

"I'm sure they'll catch up with us later," replied Haruka with a chuckle, in better spirits than she'd been the last two weeks. She had been given a room with the two youngest residents, but she didn't mind, it meant she had her own room in the loft above. Shinobu, Naru, and Kitsune were next door with Mutsumi who had been invited along and Seta and Koshi were across the hall. "We can call them if they don't show by dinner, ok?"

"Ok…"

"They gotta pool and water slides!" yelled Su as she looked at the resort map on the table. "C'mon, c'mon, let's go swimming!"

"Alright! You coming, Haruka-san?"

"I guess I'll come and keep an eye on you kids," she replied, grabbing something from her suitcase and heading for the bathroom. "Call over to the other rooms if you want and ask the others along, I'm getting ready."

"Ok!"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"I found out some interesting things," said Kitsune with a sly grin as she put on a bikini, already planning on hanging out by the pool in the sun. "Any takers on info?"

"About Haruka and Seta? What is it?" asked Naru.

"Now, you know I can't tell you that until you pay up," replied the foxy lady sweetly. "Nice try, dear. If anyone wants me, I'll be out soaking in the sun with some sake."

"Ara, she'll be lying in a tub of alcohol?" asked Mutsumi, looking a bit confused.

"No, she's going to drink while she sunbathes," explained Naru quickly.

"Ohh…"

"Are you coming with us?" Naru asked Shinobu, finding the younger girl had already left and her towel was gone. "Well, seems like we're the slow pokes today."

"Ara, she seems awful shy," commented Mutsumi. "Would she rather stay with the younger girls?"

"She might, but I don't know if there's room over there," replied the ronin as she put up her hair and opened the door. "I guess she could share a bed with Haruka, but I don't really see how that'd been any better than sleeping with us. Ready to go?"

"Yes!"

The two met Koshi and Seta in the hall, both in swim trunks and tank tops in bright colors. "Ready to go swimming?" Seta asked, giving them both his usual smile.

"Yep!" replied Mutsumi brightly. "You look very handsome today, Koshi-kun!"

"Thanks," he replied, flushing a bit as he looked at Naru. "You guys like your room?"

"Yeah, it's great," replied Naru, quickly stomping the leap of jealously in her heart. Why should she be jealous of Mutsumi and Koshi? They were more like siblings than anything else. "How about you?"

"It's nice, we've got separate rooms, if they are a little small, with a bathroom in between them."

"We have a loft in ours," replied Mutsumi. "Ara, it's so high up…Shinobu and Naru were kind enough to take it so I wouldn't have to climb up the stairs."

"That was very kind of them," agreed Koshi as Seta led the way outside, holding the door open for them when they reached the end of the hall. "Wow, this place is amazing…"

There were multiple pools of varying depths scattered around, some with slides and others with nets or baskets set up around them. One was specifically set up for children, with one end barely a foot deep and floaties available for everyone, and another was several feet deep with a high dive set up. Nice chairs and lounges were scattered everywhere, with tables in between most of them. Servers wandered around taking orders and picking up empty glasses, bringing or carting away towels and in general being helpful however they could be.

"I say we come back next summer," voted Koshi immediately.

"If we can afford it, I think so," agreed Naru breathlessly. The plants set every where made the scene incredibly beautiful, and everything looked so clean and new it almost made you sorry to use it. "There's Su and Sarah with Shinobu and Haruka, and I think that's Kitsune a little ways down from them."

"Do you see Motoko or Keitaro?" asked Koshi, looking around. "They're usually the first ones out with the kids."

"They're probably tired from the van ride," replied Seta with a shrug. "I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't see them until dinner time. Well, I'm gonna go join the girls, see ya!"

"Ara, Kitsune's drink looks very good," added Mutsumi. "I think I'll go and see if I can get one."

"Aren't you worried about her drinking alcohol?" Naru asked Koshi as their friend wandered off. "She seems like she'd have a very low tolerance."

"No, she can drink a sailor under the table," he replied with a shrug. "Her liver's as big as her hoo…heart."

Naru's temper flaired. "What did you say?"

"Heart! Heart, I swear!" Koshi backed off a bit, looking truly frightened. "Hey, I just stumbled over the word, ok? Didn't you want to talk to Haruka about the her and Seta thing?"

Naru allowed herself to be distracted reluctantly, nodding her head. "I guess now would be a good time, she is by herself."

"That's what I was thinking."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Haruka lay with her eyes closed, apparently completely at ease though her mind was just the opposite. Seta had insisted she keep the ring, and since then she'd developed an unusual paranoia she'd lose it. As such, it remained in her pocket all the time, which was even more irritating because it constantly reminded her of…him. And her friend. Even now, the fact that she didn't have it with her bothered her, which reminded her even more, and just started the cycle all over again.

Opening her eyes when a shadow fell over her, she was about to tell whoever it was to buzz off when she saw Koshi and Naru standing over her looking rather nervous.

"Can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you were ok, you've been…acting strange the last couple days," replied Naru quickly, trying to remain cool and calm and quickly failing.

"I'm fine," came the short reply.

"Oh…ok."

"If that's all, can you move on? You're blocking the sun," said Haruka as she closed her eyes once more, attempting to at least look relaxed.

"Actually, I was wondering…" Naru's courage deserted her as the elder woman opened her eyes again, looking less than happy, and she blurted out, "If you'd ever thought about getting married."

Haruka looked from her to Koshi carefully and replied, "You two are trying to elope or something, are you?"

"What!"

"Marry him! Never!"

"Well, gee thanks, I didn't know I was that bad," huffed Koshi, still blushing bright red.

"I mean, you're not, it's just…" Naru turned back to Haruka, finding the older woman long gone. "Why that sneaky little…"

"Hey, back to why I'd be so horrible to be married to," said Koshi, getting an impatient look for his troubles as Naru began to look around for the older woman amongst the crowds and coming up negative.

"Dang it, Koshi, you've ruined it!"

"I ruined it! You're the one that blurted out that stupid question!"

"Yeah, well, you should've been the one asking anyways, you've known her longer."

"What!"

"Hey, dorks, whatcha arguing about?" asked Sarah as she floated by on her back, Su close behind as usual.

Naru quickly put a smile on her face, a hit of her earlier blush still apparent. "Nothing, just…say, you wouldn't know why your dad proposed to Haruka, would you? Or why she turned him down?"

"I might…" Sarah's smile suddenly turned very Kitsune-like, little fox ears practically popping up on her head. "What'll ya give me to know?"

"Aw, c'mon Sarah," pleaded Koshi, giving her a puppy dog face. "Would you really make your 'big brother' pay for something like that?"

Sarah's smile grew even wider. "Yes. In fact, I might charge you extra."

A jumbo banana split and a couple of sodas later Sarah finally set aside her spoon and straw and prepared to tell the story. Naru, Koshi, Su, and Shinobu crowded around closely eager to hear the tale that only the two older ones had had to pay for.

"Before I was born, I know Seta and Haruka were together, sort of," started the blonde, propping her head up on her fists. "Like, they did the adult stuff or something of being a couple, but nothing permanent. Then, he said he loved her, and she never got back to him. Then something happened, and they were apart for awhile, but her best friend was still around, and they started dating."

"Is Seta your blood dad?" popped in Naru curiously.

"Nah, she had me with her ex husband, some guy Haruka helped her get rid of by force when he started being mean to her. I'm his legal kid, though, he adopted me after Mom died. Anyway, so, they're together, but mom and Haruka are just too good of friends to let a guy come between them so everything's cool for a little while. Then Seta says he still loves Haruka, and he loves mom now too. Well, that didn't go over so well, apparently they weren't willing to share. Not that I blame them, there's not much there to begin with. Anyway, so he promised he'd give them their answer when he turned 30, only mom went and died, so Haruka's the winner by default. I'd be pissed too, knowing I might have been second choice and now I'm only picked 'cuz I'm all that's left."

"Are you sure she's only nine?" murmured Naru, blinking as she tried to take it all in.

Koshi chuckled. "Sometimes we wonder. So that's what happened…how'd you find out?"

"I got grandma to tell me. She loves telling bad stories about Pops, so it wasn't too hard to get all the dirty details out of her while I was living with 'em. Some how I get the feeling she doesn't like him too much…"

"Auu, you poor child!" Shinobu practically glomped onto Sarah, holding her close as one might cradle a baby. "Growing up without a mommy…never knowing her tender love and care…auuu!"

"Crazy girl, gerroffa me! I'm fine!"

"That was an interesting story, and it explains a lot," added Kitsune as she popped in from nowhere.

"Where you were hiding!" demanded Sarah as she struggled free of Shinobu's grasp (which was surprisingly strong for such a small thing). "You gotta pay up!"

"How about I trade you some pictures of your mom and Haruka from their younger days?" replied Kitsune, all down to business as she pulled out a thick deck of photos.

"Where'd you get those?" asked Naru as the foxy lady began to show them the pictures a glimpse at a time, insisting they pay at least for a good look if they weren't gonna buy the picture itself.

"I made copies of a box I found in Haruka's Tea House," replied the foxy one in a manner much like the cat who got the cream. "Nice, huh?"

"KITSUNE!"

The foxy lady jumped as a pissed Haruka came stalking up behind her, the pictures flying in the air in her startlement.

"Give me those!"

Haruka quickly gathered the photos to her chest, snatching them up quicker than anyone would've thought possible except one that seemed to evade her grasp and land face up on the pavement. Koshi picked it up, shock written all over his face, at the sight of a younger Haruka in a bikini leaning rather seductively against his uncle. A heart had been drawn in one corner with a giant 'X' through it, and everyone got a good look at it before Haruka dove for it. It was taken from the tips of her fingers, though, by Seta who had wandered over to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh, I remember this!" he said as he held it just out of her reach, seemingly oblivious to her rage. "Those were good times, Haruka…"

"Give me that, right now!" she demanded, making another grab for it, and coming up short.

"Why? Do you care about it that much?"

"NO!" she immediately yelled, flushing bright red. "But it's still mine, so give it to me!"

"If you don't care about it, then it doesn't matter if I keep it, right?"

"Seta!" Haruka suddenly changed, the pictures practically disintegrating in her hands as she began to glow brightly. "Fine, you want me pissed? NOW I'M PISSED!" The light disappeared to show a new Haruka tricked out in several guns, bombs, and a grenade launcher than all had Su's three eyes symbol on it.

"You really are a very attractive woman, Haruka," commented Seta as he tucked the picture in his pocket, smiling as always.

"You want it in the head or the chest?" she asked as the leveled a rocket launcher at him.

"And you get so much cuter when you're mad!"

"Head it is!"

"Run for cover!" cried Koshi as everything started to explode around them, diving behind an overturned table and dragging as many as he could grab with him.

"Ara, is it time for the fireworks already?" asked Mutsumi as she came wandering by.

"Get down!"

"You've been keeping up with your jujutsu, haven't you?" asked Seta blocked all her blows and dodged most of the bombs sent his way. "This is the best workout I've had it years! Impressive!"

"Work this out!" growled Haruka as she blasted him in the head with the rocket launcher.

"Will you help?"

"Idiot! Bastard! Jerk!"

"Only because you're the queen of my heart!"

"I'll be ripping it out of your chest shortly, then!"

Seta just chuckled and dodged the blow to his head, coming up inside her guard and staring her straight in the eyes. "I meant it when I said you were beautiful."

She shoved him away forcefully, both landing and standing there still. "And I meant it when I said no. Did you actually expect me to say yes? Be the consolation prize of a promise gone wrong? No, never."

She threw down the gun she carried and walked away, and Naru swore she saw the older woman wipe away a tear as she went back inside. Seta just watched her leave, a look of unimaginable love and pain etched on his usually care-free features. It was gone as quickly as it had come, though, and he joked with the attendants who came out to clean up the mess about short-tempered women.

"That was…unexpected," commented Koshi as he got back to his feet, helping Naru and Mutsumi as well.

"Haruka still loves him," declared Kitsune from her place in the back, a crafty look in her eyes. "I wonder if there's a way to get her to admit it."

"You can't be serious about trying to get them together," said Koshi, shaking his head slowly. "Thanks, but no thanks, I'm out of this one if you are. If that's how she treats people she loves, I'd rather not be around to see what happens to those she's less attached to."

"Hey, where'd Sarah go?" asked Su as she attached herself to Naru's back, looking around everywhere.

"Probably to the bathroom, after drinking all that soda," said the older resident, looking at Shinobu who was still crouched behind the table with wide eyes. "You can come out now, hon, it's safe."

"Big, big blasty-things…" was all she got in reply.

"Say, someone wanna get Shinobu a drink or something?" she asked, crouching beside the younger woman carefully. "I think she's been traumatized here…"

"Here's a watermelon, that'll make her feel better," said Mutsumi as she pulled one out of nowhere, cracked it open and handed her a piece before anyone can protest. Shinobu took a bite and slowly stood up, seemingly coming back to her herself.

"It's safe now?" she asked, nibbling on her chunk of watermelon carefully.

"Ara! Yes, it's safe," replied Mutsumi brightly. "Have as much watermelon as you like, ok?"

"Ok!"

Naru looked at Koshi, who just shrugged.

"Wow…"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Sarah found Haruka back in their room, just putting on her shoes dressed for a hike.

"Something wrong?" asked the older woman when the young girl stopped beside her, staring at her intently.

"You're not not marrying Pops because of me, right?" asked Sarah seriously, her blue eyes as penetrating as her mothers had once been.

"No," replied Haruka as she felt a lump rise in her throat, hesitantly putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "It has nothing to do with you, understand?"

"Then if it's not me, why don't you go ahead and marry him?" she asked, brow furrowed. "Mom's not around anymore, and you don't know you weren't first pick."

"Ah, but I don't know that I wasn't, either," came the soft reply. Haruka suddenly looked up as if remembering who she was talking to and added more briskly, "Anyway, you dad needs to marry someone who'll be a good mom for you. Not to replace your first mother, no one could ever do that, but you still need someone to help take care of you."

"You'd be a great mom, though!" said Sarah in an exasperated tone as she rolled her eyes. "You can fight, and make those cool fans, yeah, you could teach me how to do that! And let me spar with you and ride on your shoulders like Motoko does. Besides, you really loved my mom, so I know you'll always love me too. No other person Pops could find can say that!"

Haruka stood slowly, shaking her head as she did. "No, Sarah, I'm not the right one to raise you. I…just trust me, ok? I'll always be here if you need me, because…I…do care about you. But that's the best I can do." Giving the young girl a pat on the head, she left, headed out for awhile to be alone.

"Gees, why do adults always have to make things so complicated?" she muttered with a pout. "Haruka's gotta be my mom, so she's gotta marry dad. And I know she likes me, so I gotta find out if she still likes him. I wonder if Su has something that can help…"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko lazily cuddled into Keitaro's shoulder, drawing circles on his stomach as they took a break from their exertions.

"I wonder how much it would cost to rent a room outside the Inn once a week," he sighed as he played with her raven hair, letting the silken strands slide between his fingers.

"I would think far more, in the end, then sound-proofing the room," replied Motoko carefully. "The only problem with that is explaining it to the residents."

"If I thought I could do it myself, I would, but I'm not sure about what sort of materials to use or how to go about doing it."

"Haruka likely knows someone who could do it for us, but then there is the question of where how long it would take, and where we would stay in the mean time," added his wife as she began to tickle his ribs lightly, delighting in the way his lean muscles flexed under her finger."

"Hehe….well, anyway, I'm getting hungry. You want to order something to eat here in the room or head down to the restaurant?"

"I would prefer to stay here," she replied as the phone suddenly rang. "But then, that may not be a choice…" Answering it, she spoke to the other person for a moment before covering up the mouthpiece and asking, "Do we have a good reason not to be in the restaurant in 30 minutes?"

"Not one we can give them," he replied, sighing as he slid off the futon. Letting her reply and hang up, he pulled her up as well. "We'd better shower," he commented as he led the way towards the bathroom, holding her hand and glancing back at her mischeviously. "Although, we may not have time to take separate ones…"

"You may be right, husband of mine…what shall we do about that?"

"I think I have an idea…"

Needless to say, they were late getting to the restaurant.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Haruka watched in amusement as Motoko and Keitaro entered arm in arm, chuckling about something in a private manner with a tired, but pleased look about them.

"You don't think…?" asked Kitsune, momentarily distracted from her conquest of hooking up Seta and Haruka. Glancing at the elder Urashima, who just looked back blandly, she shook her head with a sigh. "No, of course not, it'll be at least another year before he gets that much spine."

"Motoko-chan!" cried Su, latching onto her favorite climbing pole with a hug that would've crushed the ribs of any other. The swordswoman bore the torturous hug with a smile, mussing the younger girl's hair before setting her down in her chair.

"Hello," said Keitaro as he sat, Motoko automatically taking the seat next to him. "We haven't missed much, have we?"

"We haven't ordered yet, if that's what you mean," put in Kitsune with a mischievous chuckle. "But we had quite the firework display earlier…" Leaving it there with the death-level glare she received, she added after a moment, "That's about it, though."

"Has anyone decided to try one of the free planned activities?" asked Motoko, sensing the topic was a dangerous it and shying away from it for the sake of a peaceful meal. "There were a great many listed, I believe."

"We wanna do the water ball tournament," said Sarah, trading excited looks with Su and Shinobu. "The Hinata Trio of Doom!"

"Auu, I thought it was the Hinata Sweethearts…"

"But then we don't sound tough!"

"I think I'll spend part of tomorrow in the spa area," said Kitsune, glancing over at Naru. "You coming for a facial and massage, hun?"

"That's very tempting," admitted Naru with a smile. "What do you think, Mutsumi?"

"Ara, a massage would be wonderful!"

"How about you, Koshi?" asked Seta, seated between his daughter and nephew. "Wanna try out the trails they have marked behind the resort?"

"If the girls are going to the resort, we might as well, then," he replied with a grin. "They'll be up to their elbows in beauty supplies, and I'm quite alright staying away from all that."

"Are you sure you're not the one that needs it the most?" asked Naru faux sweetly.

"Are you kidding? This stud muffin has all the good looks he'll ever need!" Koshi struck a pose, only to get hit in the head with a roll Sarah chucked at him. "Hey!"

"Stop acting like a dork, you're an embarrassment to the family," she informed him seriously. "Papa, can we disown him?"

"Nah, he's too much use to get rid," came the laughed reply.

"Hello, my name is Reiko and I'll be taking care of you today," said the server as she came up, opening her notepad as she did. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" So was the start of an unusually 'normal' dinner. The fun part, however, all seemed to have saved itself for later that evening…

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

The messenger stood back, well away from the table, as the Master read word of their latest plan.

"It seems to go well," he announced in mock seriousness. "But one can only hope…"

"All will be well, she is very competent," spoke up the elder who had planned it in the first place.

"You sent a woman to do a man's job," replied the Master, disgust curling his lip. "We can only hope she will not perform too poorly, even if she is a member of this clan she is still just a woman."

"We have secured the insider, as well as the necessary information," went on the elder, ignoring the Master's remarks but maintaining a respectful demeanor. "May we proceed to the second portion of the plan?"

The Master leaned back in his seat, nodding slowly. "Yes, you may, however well it may work or fail."

The elder simply stood, nodding politely before heading out the door.

"It will not fail."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko sat back in the hot springs the resort had to offer, letting the heat work its way through her muscles and relax any tension that still might be present. She hoped the warmth would have a regenerative effect as well as soothing, giving her energy for later. Naru and Kitsune had headed for the spa center to see what it might offer tomorrow with Mutsumi, and the younger girls had headed out for the pool again for some net-ball practice before the tournament, so the couple had decided to take a long soak and rest for awhile before they met again for the night and went back to their previous activities.

Seeing her aunt enter as well and sink up to her nose in the water at the edge, she got up and quietly shifted over, clearing her throat when the older woman remained still with her eyes closed.

"You look tired," said Motoko when Haruka cracked an eye at her inquisitively.

"I went on a ten mile hike before dinner," came the slow reply. "I'm no slouch, but I wasn't taking it easy as I should've after sticking to the city streets for the past few years."

"By yourself? Was there some reason you went on it?"

"Felt like it."

Motoko fell quiet at this, sitting their patiently as she waited for the steam to loosen her aunt's tongue as well as her muscles.

"So…" Haruka started after awhile, sitting up a little with a mixed look on your face. "I'm assuming this marriage is no longer just in name only? I don't need details, or when it first started or whatever…"

"You would be correct," replied her niece, flushing lightly.

"You are taking the stuff your family gave you, right?" Haruka became very serious as she leaned forwards. "Children are not something to be taken lightly…"

"Double dose, every day with my morning tea," came the pert reply. "While I would like to have them in the future, they are not part of the present plan." Motoko watched Haruka nod in reply, obviously satisfied. "Have you…have you ever thought of having children, oba-san?"

"I was never given a chance to develop that dream," she replied softly, eyes focusing on something in the distance as she spoke.

"But…" Motoko hesitated, unsure of whether or not she could continue, and yet unable to stop herself from asking, "Are Urashima's not incredibly fertile by nature? I do not wish to pry, but…"

"It's alright, it was a long time ago." Haruka seemed to come back to the present and spoke more briskly, almost brushing the topic off coldly. "Yes they usually are, and it is likely I was as well. I got sick as a kid, though, with an incredibly high fever. They say I barely pulled through, but it left me…barren. It was then I was first taught the family jujutsu with the fans. Generally women didn't learn it unless they proved to be incredibly strong, like Hina, because there's a chance they'll hurt an ovary in battle, even just sparring. And of course, not being able to have kids was about the worst thing that could happen to you back then."

"But then you became 'safe'," put in Motoko when her companion fell silent.

"That, and the doctor recommended something to help me get my strength back faster. Martial arts seemed to be just the thing. I was stronger than ever by the time I was finally given a full bill of health, and could finally beat the crap out of my brothers when they wouldn't leave me alone."

The swordswoman lowered her head, hiding a smile, though it was tinged with sadness. "I am very sorry, I would not have asked…"

"It's alright, I've been well-adjusted to the idea for most of my life," came the curt reply. "Besides," she added with a 'Kitsune' smile, trying to lighten the mood. "It came in handy in high school and college. Infertility is about the only failsafe contraceptive there is."

Motoko's mouth dropped open ever so slightly, eyes wide with surprise. "Y-you…!"

"What? Not all of us were moral, self-conscious citizens in their younger days," Haruka chuckled lightly. "Oh, don't look that shocked, can you honestly see me as a goody two shoes that always follows the rules?"

"No, but somehow 'school slut' never entered my mind either," came the blunt reply. Motoko immediately covered her mouth, standing and bowing. "I am very sorry! Please, forgive me, I do not know what came over me…"

"Oh, sit down, you're making me feel old again." Haruka waved her away in irritation, sighing ruefully when she finally obeyed. "Compared to you, kissing a guy could be considered slut-hood before marriage, so in that sense you might be right, but it wasn't like I slept with every guy who had a decent face and was willing. I had a few more pieces of criteria then that."

Motoko was about to reply when Haruka waved her quiet, glancing behind her.

"Naru," she called out teasingly. "The water is fine, and I don't bite. Even if you have been standing there listening longer than you should've been."

"S-sorry!"

Naru came skittering out from behind the screen, blushing faintly with a sweat drop. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, you were just talking and I stopped to make sure it wasn't anything too personal."

"Oh, I'll tell you anything about being in high school you wanna know. Now, I thought you were heading to the spa with Mutsumi and Kitsune…?"

"It was closed, so they headed off to the bar. I thought my head might thank me more for a soak tonight than a hangover in the morning," she explained quickly, shaking her head. "Those two might be at it for hours. I also wanted to make sure you were ok, though."

"Should something be wrong?" asked Motoko, glancing back and forth between her companions.

"There were some issues earlier, nothing serious," replied Haruka, settling back in her seat."

"I wouldn't calling nearly destroying half the pool area nothing serious," murmured Naru with a shrug.

"Did you meet Seta in high school?" asked Motoko suddenly, as mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What's it to you?"

"You said we could ask about high school," came the pert reply. "I am sure if you did, he got you into all sorts of trouble."

"Oh yes, he did," she replied immediately, rolling her eyes. "Almost more than Sarah's mother did before we met him. He joined us in Junior High, actually, when she got sent to another school. I swear, the first day he attached himself to my side in first period and wouldn't leave even when I punted him across the soccer field. Then he followed me home from school, the same day she came over, and it was all over from there. I can't even remember how many times we were almost suspended or expelled…"

Naru and Motoko listened as Haruka rambled on, recounting times passed with a sad fondness that seemed more and more apparent the closer she got in the tales to the day her dearest friend died. After awhile she fell silent, and nobody said anything, just sitting there in reflective silence.

"It should've been me," she said after awhile, breaking the still night air.

"What should have been you?" replied Motoko, confused.

"I should have died, not…not Sarah's mom," she sighed, standing slowly. "Sarah wouldn't be short a parent, and Seta would have his perfect wife. If I could I'd trade places with her in a heartbeat, because it should've been me that died, not her."

Motoko opened her mouth in protest, but it was too late for by the time she spoke the woman had already left, her form gone from sight.

"That was…unexpected," said Naru as she blinked a few times. "Do you think we should follow her?"

Motoko frowned and shook her head, obviously troubled. "I do think she wishes to be followed."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Seta found Haruka sitting alone by the pool, already halfway through a pack of cigarettes with an overflowing ashtray beside her.

"You dropped this earlier," he said as he dropped the ring in her lap, knowing she would catch it as she always did.

"Go away," she growled without her usual force, looking away as she extinguished her current cigarette in the tray. "Just leave me alone."

"No, because we both know you don't like being alone," he replied as he sat next to her, taking care not to touch the emotional woman beside him just yet. "C'mon, wanna talk about it? It'll help you feel better."

Slamming her fist down on the table, she replied angrily. "You are my problem!"

Seta smiled. "Then who better to talk about it with than me?"

Groaning in frustration, she began to rise when he gently took her hand, the one that held the ring.

"Do you remember when I told you I loved you for the first time?" he asked before she could protest, something in the depths of his beautiful brown eyes making her voice still. Carefully he pulled her to her feet at her reluctant nod, dropping her gaze when she was no longer able to meet his.

"I meant it then," he said as he softly stroked her cheek. "And I still mean it now."

"You mean it because I'm all you have left," she replied coldly, finally finding her voice. "Mary Anne-"

"Informed me I was an idiot the day after the bet was made, and that I had better chose you then while you'd still have me." The professor chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of his head. "She told me, it didn't matter how often I said it, or we were…eh…um, together. Because I would never love her like I loved you."

"That's all very convenient that she never told me any of that," came the half-hearted growl. "And you spent a great deal of time with her for not 'truly loving' her."

"Time spent trying to work up my nerve to speak with you," he replied in a low voice, putting a hand on either side of her face. "I'd finally feel like I could…and you'd give me one of those glares, and scare me halfway into next week."

"Wimp…" she muttered unconvincingly.

"Haruka-chan, please…" Feeling her go still, he lifted her chin, seeing tears in her eyes. "Haruka-chan!"

"You're not supposed to be this nice," she spat as she allowed herself to be gathered up in his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. "Idiot…I missed you…"

Seta beamed, stroking her hair tenderly as he replied, his voice thick with emotion. "Not half as much as I missed you."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko and Keitaro ambled along outside, both dressed in comfortable cotton robes from the hot springs. They had met back up and agreed to check out the rest of the resort before heading back to the room, and pausing on a balcony that overlooked the pool deck they spotted a couple that looked very familiar after all.

"Is that your aunt?" asked Motoko as she peered into the dark curiously.

"Yeah, and I think the guy is Seta," he replied as he watched them break apart for a moment. "Looks like they finally found each other."

The swordswoman smiled as the elder Urashima was pulled into a deep kiss down below. "At least for a little while."

"C'mon, I'm thinking we could have some fun ourselves back in our room," he murmured into her ear, kissing her on the neck before leading her back in that direction.

"I agree completely."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Koshi was wandering around outside when he bumped into Naru, fresh out of the hot springs and heading back to her bedroom.

"Have you seen my uncle?" he asked quizzically. "I swear, he was right beside me in the game room, and then up and disappeared on me."

"No," she replied as she raked her damp hair back from her face. "But I'm sure…."

"Sure of what?" he asked when she let the sentence trail off, her eyes focused on something in the distance. "Narusegawa…you home?"

"Shh!" she replied, dragging him behind a couple of bushes before pointing to whatever it was she was hiding from. "Look!"

"What!" Peering around the edge after she glared at him, he came back with a sigh and replied, "It's just Seta and Haruka playing tonsil hockey…kami!" Darting back around the edge, he glanced at her a moment later and hissed, "What happened! I thought she turned him down!"

"I dunno, she was pretty mad with him earlier…maybe he's more persuasive than we thought…"

"Looking at something?" asked Kitsune as she appeared between them, nearly scaring the two young people to death as she smirked at their surprise. "Or sneaking off to have some fun of your own?"

"It's Haruka and Seta," explained Naru with a quiet glare, jerking a thumb around the edge of the bush. "They're making out out there!"

"Really now? Lemme see…" The foxy one peered out, coming back a moment later with a snort. "Nice, guys, they're just playing in the water with Sarah and Su…like they'd do that in front of those two. If ever."

"But…but they were…!" Naru popped her head out, seeing the scene exactly as Kitsune had described it.

"Look, I don't know what you two are trying to hide, but you may as well tell me now, I will find out eventually," sighed Kitsune, obviously disappointed.

"We're not hiding anything!" protested Koshi, obviously irritated.

"Me think you protest too much…" Kitsune just smiled with a shrug. "Have it your way. I'm out to drink some more, maybe pick up a few guys to pick up the bill."

"That was way not cool," growled Koshi, running a hand through his hair as he turned to head back towards their rooms. "Mind if I walk with you? I'm not sure what you're supposed to say when you just saw your Uncle kiss a woman who tried to murder him earlier."

"Especially when the woman may murder you for spying," added Naru sagely. "C'mon, Mutsumi might be back."

"Alright!"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"You're sure you won't reconsider?"

Haruka shook her head, looking down at her left hand. "I'll only wear it for the rest of today."

"But that's only another hour or two," protested Seta, a little disappointed.

The Tea House boss just whapped him with a fan, though a great deal softer than she normally would. "No complaining! You're lucky you got this much…"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"I'm not a ma'am!"

"You're sure they like each other?" Su whispered to Sarah from where they played in the pool, splashing each other as much as they could. "She looks more ready to eat him than give him a kissy."

"Yeah, well, they're weird. All adults are."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Everyone met the next morning for breakfast, Haruka and Seta sitting on either side of Sarah with a sort of truce between them for the moment.

"So, when's the wedding?" asked Kitsune teasingly during a lull in the conversation, eyeing the two adults suspiciously. "It'd be a very sad thing if the resident fox were the last one to know."

"Weasel is more like it, but who said anything about a wedding," replied Haruka, putting her left hand in plain sight. It was as ringless as ever. "Regardless of what anyone may say, I'm never marrying this idiot, you can be sure of that."

Motoko and Keitaro traded looks at the unconvincing tone their aunt had used, but remained silent as Kitsune took the hint and kept her other comments to herself.

"Does anyone else think the tea has a slightly…odd taste to it?" asked Motoko in an attempt to change the subject.

"Not that I noticed," replied Keitaro, reaching over at her nod and taking a taste from her cup. "Mm…no, nothing."

"It must just be me, then," she reasoned, finishing the cup carefully. In it she had placed her double dose for the morning, and she had to make sure she drank every drop available. "Everyone has their activities for today planned?"

"Yeppers!" cried Su happily as Sarah gave her a high five over the table top.

"Would you like to join us at the spa, Motoko?" asked Naru, already having reserved spots for both Kitsune and Mutsumi with her. "I know that's not usually your thing, but you never know…you may like it."

"I appreciate the offer, but we already have made plans of our own today," replied the swordswoman with a smile. "What time does your tournament start, Shinobu-chan?"

"10 o'clock, I believe," replied the young chef. "You'll be sure to cheer us on, right sempai?"

"Of course," stated Keitaro with a grin. "Why else would we come? Not that you'll need it, you guys will probably crush anyone who tries to take you on."

"Like we'd do anything else!" crowed Sarah, hopping up with her meal finished. "C'mon guys, we've got a couple hours to practice before it starts, let's get moving!"

"Let's go, go, go!" added Su as she leapt up and followed her at a sprint.

"Wait!" called Shinobu, scuttling after them. "You're not supposed to go in the water until an hour after eating…!"

"We'd better go make sure they don't run poor Shinobu ragged," commented Seta as he rose as well, dressed in his usual slacks and a rumpled shirt.

"That, or tear the room apart 'practicing' indoors," replied Haruka, accepting his hand up from her seat. "We'll see you at 10 sharp, right?"

"If nothing changes, yes," replied Motoko with a smile.

"Are we gonna make it in time for the first set of massages today or not?" asked Kitsune as she pulled out the schedule, waving it under the other two's noses. "Let's move, people!"

"We'll see you tonight, hopefully," called Naru over her shoulder as Mutsumi linked arms with them both and they walked away down the hall chattering like a trio of magpies.

"Say…" started Keitaro, but his wife seemed to be of one mind as she sneaked a hand under the table and stroked his upper thigh invitingly. "Back to the room?"

"Of course, we haven't had our morning shower yet," she replied with a mischievous smile.

"My thoughts exactly!"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"It is done."

The Master looked up in surprise when the elder entered his private study without permission, cold anger lighting his eyes.

"What is done?" he replied loftily, paying more attention to his papers than the man standing before him.

"The chosen target has been administered with the…antidote."

"And you are sure conditions have proven to be…amiable to such a plan?"

"Yes, more so than we thought."

"Perhaps I will not have to order your execution after all," said the Master, waving his dismissal lightly. "Do properly send a messenger should anything else need my attention."

"You shall be notified when we are of any changes," the elder agreed, his voice victorious. "All of which shall be in our favor."

"We shall see," the Master intoned, his eyes fastening on the calendar as he began to count down the days. "We shall see…"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

The rest of the vacation passed quickly, but pleasantly, with each resident or friend absorbed in their own activities before the vans arrived late on the third day to drive them back home.

"You know, school starts in a week," commented Keitaro as he and Motoko shared the back seat with some of the luggage, Shinobu, Su, and Sarah asleep in the seat in front of them. "This really was a final get together before things get hectic again."

"I am sure we will manage somehow," replied his wife as she snuggled in the crook of his arm. "Our anniversary will be soon…it is very strange to think, nearly a year has passed since I first met you."

"It's even stranger to think that we weren't properly introduced until a few days after the wedding," he added ruefully. "We will have to think of something to do, perhaps leave for the weekend it works out with our schedules."

"Perhaps it is a good thing we will be back to our busy lives," she murmured, her voice almost too low to hear. "I will not have you as I have these last few days for some time, I fear…and while that may keep additions to the family at bay, I will miss it."

"Believe me," he replied, sighing as he settled back in the seat. "I feel the exact same way."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

The week passed all too quickly, and before they knew it they were back to the usual dashing out in the morning after breakfast had finished in their school uniforms to a day behind the desk in a classroom. Motoko held her first team meeting with her kendo mates, and soon their practices were back in full swing as they strove to one again hold the greatest Kendo team in the county.

Naru and Mutsumi began to study in earnest for the next Toudai exam, Koshi actually volunteering to tutor them in the evenings in lieu of a cram class. Often times in the evenings they could be found in the Hinata living room with their books and papers spread everywhere as they studied on, or up in Naru's room with the door tightly shut when the other residents got to raucous for them to continue their studies.

Seta disappeared two days after they returned on some dig, and Sarah remained behind in Keitaro's care (though she was with Haruka more often than not) to begin her first year of formal education in the public school system. Though she disliked school in general, she did well and raced there and back every day with Su and Shinobu, whose school was near the younger blonde's.

Keitaro began his first semester at Toudai with Koshi, and they had several classes together as they were both freshman with first year requirements to fulfill. His classes outside of the few required, though, were art courses where he more fully explored his talent with pencils and ink and began to possibly think of a career in which he might fully put these abilities to use.

Haruka remained at the Tea House, as always, and soon hired on Kitsune as a part-time worker for when Seta couldn't come in (he seemed to some how retain his job, even with disappearing for long periods of time) though she had to keep a wary eye on the foxy one and the restaurant's sake collection in the back. Somehow one always seemed to go missing at the same time the other did.

Time continued to wend its way on, and yet the next six months would seem slow compared to what had occurred in the past. Slow, perhaps, but more important than any could yet imagine.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Well, my friends, there is your next chapter. This was finished on December 31, 2005. Yet I was unable to upload it until over a week later due to the fact that I wasn't in a place where I had working internet. I hope you enjoy the chapter, a little over a week late or so, and that all of you have had a pleasant holiday wherever you may be in your life. Please do review, I do enjoy those so much, and look on my profile for the replies to reviews from this last chapter. I will continue to reply there, as it seems to be easier than posting it at the end of these chapters, which are long enough as is. Until next time!

Crosseyedbutterfly

"God bless ye merry gentlemen, let nothing you dismay…"

-English Carol


	18. Another New Resident?

I started this chapter before I uploaded the last one, and yet three days later poof lappy died! Thankfully, the warranty was still good, so the nice people at Dell revived her and now she's back up and serving her intended purpose, like writing new chapters of ADL. So, I actually might have had this one up sooner, if not for that. Regardless, I hope you enjoy Chapter 18.

Oh, thank you everyone for you comments and reviews, it's always a pleasure to have such wonderful fans as yourselves. :)

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko lightly dodged Keitaro's kick, practically twirling on point to start her counter strike. They weren't going at is as seriously as they usually did, but with a few of the younger residents sitting there watching they could hardly afford to allow themselves the usual pleasures that usually followed a rousing match. Her husband smiled as he allowed the blade to slide between his arm and chest, catching hold of her arm. He didn't plant himself firmly enough, though, and soon found his wife had twisted her arm up and around his own, lifting him clear off the ground to flip him over his shoulder. He grinned as he felt her hold back, unwilling to truly use her full strength against him, and considering the bruises he generated just from just this he was grateful.

Taking the fall in stride, he kept hold of her arm and pulled her after him, forcing her to arch her back and roll off one shoulder to put some space between them. They paused only for a moment before Keitaro rushed her again, this time aiming for the wrist of the arm that she usually used with her sword. They went back and forth as Su and Sarah cheered them on from the sidelines, unaware of how little they were actually helping with their presence.

Seta noticed the movement on the roof from the Tea House, pausing to watch for a moment through the window.

"Something going on?" asked Haruka as she came by, carrying a tray of drinks.

"Motoko and Keitaro sparring on the roof," he replied, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "Brings back memories, hm?"

Haruka seemed about to nod when she caught herself, looking away as she cleared her throat. "Nothing I can recall. Get back to work, there's customers to wait on."

Keeping his sigh inside, he merely smiled with a "Yes, ma'am!" and went on his way. It hurt sometimes, her keeping him at a distance, but he would find a way through. Eventually.

It was two weeks now into the school year, and so far things had been relatively normal. Yes, Su had almost blown up her room over the weekend with an unstable experiment, and Kitsune had been up to her usual, mischievous pranks, but things were relatively quiet and everyone had settled into a rather regular routine of sorts between classes, work and play.

Keitaro wasn't taking a full semester's worth of classes so he could keep up with work around the Inn, but he was enrolled in one of their art programs, now, and was greatly enjoying the many things he had learned. He wasn't allowed to spend as much time with his wife as he wanted, and all sexual activities had been put to a near halt for the last month since their return from the resort, but they managed for the moment and at least they weren't given a great deal of time to think about it as Motoko's kendo season began again and she spent most of her evenings training her friends at school and sharpening her own abilities as well.

Naru, Koshi, and Mutsumi were almost always in and out of the Inn as well, toting around their many books and papers as the two young ladies studied assiduously and the lone guy helped out where he could between studying for his own classes. The watermelon-loving newcomer seemed to fit right in with those two, and it was odd to see one without the others close by.

Seta had taken the semester off of teaching to do some more research of his own, and between trips to the different dig sites he'd started, he worked part time at the Tea House with Haruka. The Urashima elder often grumbled about his odd hours, but whenever asked why she let him stick around she seemed to loose her hearing temporarily and the subject would generally be changed very quickly.

Sarah, staying at the Inn with her father traveling everywhere under the sun, went to the local elementary school as planned, and seemed to actually enjoy school despite her initial statement that it would be awful sitting in a chair all day. She studied in the evenings with Su and Shinobu, though all three often convinced Keitaro to come and help them out when they didn't quite understand something.

The match between Motoko and Keitaro came to abrupt halt when Motoko, letting go of her bokken, was able to pin her husband face down on the deck, her seated in the middle of his back with her hands holding his captive.

"Well done," he offered with a careful smile when she let go, trying to let go of the desire to have her pressed close once again. "I think I saw an opening, though…I might go for it next time."

"Just be careful that it is an opening, and not a trap," she replied, looking away when she noted the suppressed gleam in his eyes. "Perhaps I should go and clean up…"

"Good idea," he agreed reluctantly, turning to pick up her bokken and handing it to her. "I'll pick up here, you go ahead to the hot springs."

"Thank you."

"That was a great fight!" yelled Su as she jumped upon her favorite climbing post, Sarah hanging to Motoko's sleeve as she added, "You sure showed him!"

Keitaro gathered the water bottle they shared and the towel that was usually kept around to help with the worst of the sweat when it was really hot out. Groaning as he glanced down at himself, he quickly headed for the upstairs showers and after locking the door behind himself walked straight under the head and turned on the cold water. The initial spray made him gasp, but it also quickly cooled his rising arousal. Stepping back out, he stripped out of his wet clothes before turning the water to warm instead and cleaning up so he didn't smell.

Changing to the spare set he usually left in there, he placed the dirty clothes in the bin and went out into the hall. There he found Koshi saying goodbye to Mutsumi and Naru who were studying in Naru's room, the other young man holding a packed back and wearing old clothes.

"Going somewhere?" he asked curiously.

"On a trip with Seta," came the quick reply.

"I thought you didn't care for digs," Keitaro asked carefully with a frown.

"Well, I don't dislike them, but I do usually find the history part pretty boring," Koshi admitted, chuckling to himself. "This one's near my hometown, though, so I'm gonna go visit the folks for a few days while he's at the dig."

"Oh, well have fun!"

"I hope to."

Keitaro escorted his friend to the front door, waving after him before heading to the kitchen to help with dinner. Things from there progressed on fairly normally until about halfway through dinner when Kitsune announced she would be leaving for a few days.

"Where are you going?" asked Naru, blinking in surprise. "I though you were going to go out with me and Mutsumi this weekend.

"I know, but something else came up," replied the foxy one vaguely, a satisfied smirk on her face. "I'll make it up to ya some other time, ok?"

"Yeah, ok…"

"Ara, this means we could go visit my friends back at the beach," offered Mutsumi a pleased look on her face. "This weekend is the annual Watermelon Festival, and I'm sure you would enjoy it as much as I do!"

Naru paused, the nodded slowly. "I guess so, since there's nothing else to do. We don't have anything planned as a group, do we?"

"Not that I am aware of," replied Motoko. "Go and enjoy yourselves, if you wish, while your studies are still light. You will not be able to make such a trip farther in the year."

"Ara, that is very true…you are sure you wish to come, Naru-chan?"

"Sure! We'll need to plan what we want to pack, though…"

"You do realize what this means," murmured Motoko with Keitaro as their friends began to chatter between themselves happily.

"What?" he replied, slightly confused. Following her gaze to the younger three residents, he sighed. They had planned to go out together this weekend, but with the rest of the older residents absent, they would need to stay close to keep an eye on things. "Oh…"

"There will be other weekends," she said simply, putting aside her disappoint though it didn't make it any less painful. She had been looking forward to the time alone since he had suggested it a week ago, and they would be hard-pressed to find another time that correlated so well with their respective schedules.

"May I take the night off of dishes?" asked Shinobu politely, Su and Sarah already having placed their dishes in the sink and waiting for her impatiently. "We got our homework done early, and wanted to go to the park…"

"We can take it for tonight," agreed Keitaro immediately, unable to say no when she worked so hard for them. "Just try and be back before dark, ok? It gets dangerous out there at night."

"Don't worry, dork, we can take anyone who tries to bug us!" stated Sarah, striking a martial arts pose that Su quickly imitated. "C'mon, guys, last one there's a rotten egg!"

"Eww, those smell!"

"Auu, wait for me!"

Naru and Mutsumi chuckled at the younger residents before taking their plates to the sink as well and heading back upstairs.

"We're off to study," Naru called over her shoulder.

"Remember to take breaks occasionally, it helps rest your brain," offered Keitaro in return.

"Hey, I don't need tips from you," retorted Naru, though it hardly held the scorn it once had.

Keitaro just smiled as he stood as well, collecting some of the plates that were left. "The fact that I passed begs to differ."

"Oh, shuddup!"

"Do you know how wonderful it is knowing you get along with the same friends that have helped me grow to be the person I am?" asked Motoko as she came to stand next to him, linking her hands about his waist.

"You could show me," he offered, stilling holding the plates in either hand with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Had I the freedom to," she stated simply. "I would show you in every way that I find you wonderful." With a quick kiss, she left the kitchen and headed back to the roof for her usual evening practice alone.

"Ice, think of ice," he muttered to himself as he went back towards the sink, dumping the dishes in it crankily. "Cold, calm…not kissing my wife….argh!"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"The seed has been planted."

"We are sure?" asked the Head of the Turtle clan, his voice little more than a rasp.

"90. The final signs shall hopefully appear soon." The messenger ventured a step closer, so sure in his good news that he practically gloated. "The demons are restless and eager, as though awaiting something, and several of the turtles have begun to gather offerings."

"So you may not yet fail after all, Elder Councilman."

"I never intended to in the first place, Master."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko finished her usual routine just after dark, damp with perspiration and breathing heavily. She had let herself slip a little over the summer, and would need to work herself harder than ever if she were to keep herself up to par. Feeling a familiar presence behind her, she said, "Can I help you, oba-san?"

"Just wondering something," replied Haruka, leaning on the doorframe with a grin. "The girls dropped by the Tea House before they came in, and they were saying all the older people are leaving for the weekend."

"Koshi has gone with Seta on a trip, and Kitsune, Naru, and Mutsumi have all made plans to be away as well," confirmed Motoko with a quick nod, wiping her face quickly. "You will be without your usual help this weekend."

"I don't mind, but that does leave you and Keitaro in a bind too," chuckled her aunt with a teasing glimmer in her eyes. "You were planning on going out, right?"

"Yes, but we have already discussed it," put in the swordswoman quickly. "Please, we could not ask that of you…"

"Sarah's been bugging me to have her over for the night anyway, I'll just bring the other two over as well." Haruka waved off her niece's protests. "It gets lonely down there sometimes, having them will liven things up at the very least. Besides, then I can make 'em help me out on Saturday and if I'm lucky they won't break too many of my cups in the process."

Motoko just stared at her aunt-in-law, clearly greatly relieved and yet moved at the same time. "I…"

"Besides," broke in the elder woman as things began to get too emotional for her. "I figure you've been celibate for two weeks, you could probably use a change of pace, right?"

Motoko smiled at this, turning the tables on her aunt when she quick readily replied with, "Absolutely! It has been a most difficult last two weeks…we shall both owe you greatly for this."

"Yeah, just don't give me details later on," replied her aunt with a wave of her hand, suddenly giving her a close look. "Just make sure you're still taking that stuff…"

"With my morning and evening tea every day," replied Motoko with a nod. "There is no conceivable way since we are not able to join every day that I am pregnant or that I will be any time soon."

"Not if you've taken every one," agreed Haruka carefully. "You're sure…?"

Motoko gave her a level look. "I swear. What is it that worries you so?"

"I…don't know," she admitted with a shrug, giving her niece one last long look before turning away slowly. "I just…oh, forget it. I'm just tired. Seeing things in my old age."

"If you are sure…thank you again for your most generous offer!"

"I'll come by and collect the girls tomorrow in the afternoon," went on Haruka as she left. "Try and make sure Su doesn't bring any explosives, ok? I would be slightly upset if something were to happen to my Tea House."

"I will do what I can," promised Motoko, picking up the weights she had used to train with as well as the rest of her equipment. Heading inside after her aunt, they parted ways downstairs as she went to the hot springs for another bath. Finding the younger residents there, she told them about the plan for the next evening and was met with enthusiastic cheers in her announcement.

Bustling them up to bed after she had finished her own luxurious soak, she met her husband in the hall on the way back to her room.

"Something happen?" he asked, noticing the lightness of her step, and the grin in her eyes.

"Yes, I have good news," she replied, lowering her voice. "But it is not something to be shared here."

Raising his brows, he just shrugged and led the way, her arm tucked in the crook of his as they walked. Wishing Naru pleasant dreams when they passed by her open door, they turned into their own room and shut the door firmly behind them.

"So, what's this new?" he asked, a hopeful note in his voice when she willingly snuggled herself into his chest.

"Your aunt is being kind enough to take the younger residents off our hands for the evening," replied his wife, eyes dancing as his lips curled into a smile.

"For how long? A couple of hours?"

"No…" Motoko leaned closer, whispering in his ear. "Until sometime Saturday evening."

Keitaro's brows rose. "You don't say…"

"I do." Chuckling, she planted a kiss on his cheek before heading for the changing screen. "I look forward to your…attentions, my husband."

He grinned, already knowing the wait would be well worth it in the end. "As I look forward to yours, my wife."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Naru and Mutsumi met in Hinata's main sitting room at noon, their bags packed and everything set to go.

"Be careful, y'all," offered Kitsune from where she lounged on the couch. "And try and catch some hotties to bring home, will ya?"

"I'm sure wherever you're going, you'll find more men of your style than we will," replied Naru teasingly, giving her friend a hug before letting Mutsumi lead her out the front door. "We're leaving, bye everyone!"

"Do try and return safely," offered Motoko, just coming in the front door to step aside and hold it open for them.

"Ara, we will, Motoko-san," replied Mutsumi, giving the manager's wife a brilliant smile. "Bye!"

"Good bye."

"Why aren't you all packed, foxy lady?" asked Sarah as she bounded down the stairs, Su right on her heels. "Aren't you leavin' too?"

Kitsune's lips curled up into her usual smile. "Yeah, but I won't need anything where I'm going…" _HONK!_ "And that would be my ride. Later, guys!"

"Take care," Motoko called out after her as the resident sneak, watching her trade looks with a foxy lady much like herself in the driver's seat of a slick sports car convertible that kicked up a cloud of dust as it revved its way out of sight.

"Why are you home so early, Motoko-sempai?" asked Shinobu as she peeked out from the kitchen, surprise evident on her face.

"School was cut short due to a power failure, the result of a rather vicious prank," she replied with a shrug. "As a result, we will be unable to hold our practice this afternoon, and so that was canceled as well."

"Auu, that's awful!"

"Yes, well, one accepts disappoints as one can. Have you packed your things yet for staying with Haruka-san this evening?"

Su smacked herself in the forehead as she rolled her eyes. "Doh! I knew I fergot somethin'!"

"I'm packed," announced Sarah proudly. "I did it last night when I found out."

"Auu, I'm almost finished," added Shinobu quickly. "I stopped to make lunch for us, though."

"Remind me why you did not have school again?" asked Motoko, letting Su clamber up on her back and Sarah latched on to her leg.

"School maintenance, some idiot with a 'Rent-a-Zilla' took out several buildings," replied Sarah, obviously in contempt of those who could not control their borrowed reptilian charges. "It's supposed to be useable by Monday, though."

"Auu, I hope so," put in the resident cook. "Or we might fall behind in our studies!"

"We had best go and finish your packing," decided Motoko when she saw Sarah about to pounce on that idea. "Sarah, will you go and assist Su with the last of her things? Remember, no explosives or large inventions of any kind!"

Sarah nodded, dragging her friend off as she muttered under her breath about how it would be boring otherwise.

"I can manage for myself, thank you," said Shinobu when Motoko turned to look at her, bowing slightly. "You and Keitaro-sempai don't mind us leaving for the evening, do you?"

"Not at all," replied Motoko, trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice for the sake of the younger girl. "We shall manage to amuse ourselves somehow."

"Would you like me to make dinner for you? I could leave something cooking in the oven…"

"No, we will be dining out tonight. Go and pack, I will finish up anything you have started in the kitchen."

"Auu, if you're sure…"

"I am sure."

"Thank you!"

Motoko smiled as she watched the young, blue-haired girl run down the hall to her room, obviously excited about the evening away from the Inn, even if it wasn't going to be that far away. Entering the kitchen, she went over to the skin and pushed back her sleeves, turning the water on hot and picking up where Shinobu had left off with the dishes. It looked like the girls had eaten the leftovers from the last meal Shinobu had made, and as she put away the dried plates and plastic containers, Motoko began to take note of what they were running low on and when they would need to buy more.

Writing it all down when she was through, she left it stuck on the refrigerator for future notice and was wiping down the counters when Haruka poked her head in, the usual cigarette hanging from her lips.

"Girls ready to go?" the elder Urashima asked, being answered by the bubbling Su and Sarah bursting through the kitchen door with backpacks on, Shinobu not far behind toting a bag and pillow.

"We're ready!" announced Sarah, striking a pose that was entirely ruined by Su leaping on her back and tugging on her cheeks. "Aww, Su! I was tryin' t'look cool!"

"Haha, now you just look funny!"

"Scamper on down to the Tea House, I have to check over something with Motoko real quick," ordered Haruka with a wry grin, patting Sarah on the head as she passed the older woman and giving Su and Shinobu nods.

"What about?" asked Su, ever curious.

"Adult stuff."

"Pfft, that's boring…let's go!"

"She won't some day," coughed Haruka, giving her niece a wink. "Are you kids set for tonight?"

"Yes, is there some reason we shouldn't?" replied Motoko, giving her a confused look.

"No, just checking. I'll keep the monsters with me for most of tomorrow too, let 'em help out some since my usual help is gone…that ok?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Enjoy your evening."

Motoko smiled as she watched her aunt leave. "We intend to."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Seta and Koshi stood together on the street, the cab waiting patiently as they got Koshi's bags from the trunk.

"You sure you don't want to come in?" he offered slowly. "They'd love to see you too, it's been at least year since your last visit."

"I know," replied Seta with as shrug. "But then I have to admit I still don't have a home for you and Sarah, and that I haven't gotten any farther with Haruka…well…it's easier to deal with those things without the pity of your mother on top of it."

"You can't say that's entirely your fault. Besides, Hinata is a good home for Sarah, and I'm perfectly fine in the Toudai dormitories. And you can't say you haven't made headway with Haruka-san, she kept the ring, didn't she?"

"She also refused to marry me," his uncle stated flatly. "No, give them my love, but I need to get down to the dig anyway. Be safe, and I'll be back for you in two days."

"Ok." Koshi picked up his bags, and watched his uncle drive away down the street. "Bye."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Keitaro found his wife waiting for him outside the front of Hinata-sou as planned, dressed in a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved shirt she'd bought, but with a frown on her face as she stared at the sky.

"Is everything ok?" he asked as he sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, I am just trying to remember something," she replied, looking at him with a wry smile. "It seems either I have lost count of the days, or my body has decided to change on me."

"How so?"

"My period," she explained, blushing slightly as it was a topic they'd never touched before. "I have been as regular as the moon and the sun, even with the other females living here, all of my life. And now it seems to be off…"

"You didn't miss it, did you?" asked Keitaro, frowning in concern.

"No, it is almost a week early," she clarified quickly. "And it was only a very little bit, rather than the steady flow that generally marks my time of the month."

"Does that…I mean, will we…" trailing off, he coughed, trying not to sound too disappointed. "Should we put off some, um, activities for another night?"

"No, though it may make things…different." Flushing some more, she was about to add more when he silenced her with a kiss, drawing back slowly when they came back up for air.

"If you're sure, let's go enjoy our evening and not worry about it anymore," he replied simply. "If you're still worried about it later, we can discuss it more, but right now I want to enjoy a meal alone with my wife."

She smiled in return, letting him pull her to her feet. "Then I am yours for the evening, husband."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Haruka sat up on the couch watching the TV, taking the almost dead cigarette from her mouth and putting it out in the ashtray that was always within easy reach. Glancing over, she noted all three forms lying still on the pallet they'd made earlier from blankets and sleeping bags. Getting up, she went and turned the movie they'd been watching off, switching off all but one lamp before heading for the kitchen. In her mind, it was still fairly early, and she wouldn't be sleeping for some time yet. A hot cup of tea and some fan work to finish off the evening was just right for her present frame of mind, so when Sarah entered the kitchen wearing an old t-shirt of Seta's she usually slept in and sat across from her at the kitchen table expectantly she came as close to irked with the younger girl as she'd ever gotten.

"Weren't you asleep?" she asked as she poured herself the tea, getting Sarah a cup of juice from the fridge.

"Nope, but Shinobu and Su are out cold," came the pert reply as Sarah impudently picked up one of her half-finished creations and began to inspect it carefully. "You sure wore them out."

"I didn't really do anything, you three were the ones running all over the place," chuckled Haruka, sitting back down with the cookies left from the batch they'd made earlier on a plate. "Did you enjoy yourselves? I know it wasn't as exciting as you guys probably thought it would be…no blood sacrifices over an altar of death or random shoot outs…"

"We were wondering if there'd be a death match or something going on in your basement," admitted Sarah with a shrug. "It's probably a good thing that it looked normal for Shinobu's sake, she gets jumpy around blood."

"That's sweet of you, considering her feelings like that," muttered Haruak wryly, taking the fan from her hands and opening the bottle of ink that lay by her elbow. "Are you always so considerate?"

"If you haven't noticed, she's bigger than me," came the smart retort. "It's a pain trying to drag someone bigger than you back up a flight of stairs."

"Ah. Very good point."

"You know, you should just hurry up and marry Popa," said the young blonde out of the blue, stuffing a cookie whole in her mouth. Haruka nearly choked on her tea when she heard those words, staring at the young girl in disbelief. "It'll save you a lot of embarrassment when it actually happens if it's sooner rather than later."

"Who said I'm going to marry him?" replied Haruka, quickly putting her mask of indifference back in place. "I though I already made it clear I wasn't interested."

"And I thought I made it clear I picked you out to be my mama," replied Sarah with a grin. "We already went over why you fit the job description well enough. Besides, I know you don't really hate my dad."

"I don't hate anyone, really," pointed out the elder Urashima with a sigh. "But that's hardly the point. You can't just…it's just not that simple, Sarah."

"Pfft, I don't see why not…"

Rolling her eyes, Haruka sorted through her work box, pulling out the necessary items for another fan and pushing them towards Sarah. "You want to learn how to make one?" she offered slowly, finding another set for herself as well.

"I thought only Urashima's were taught the art, though," countered Sarah, a triumphant look in her eyes.

"I'll make an exception for you," replied Haruka, hiding her own smile as she found the glue and an extra brush. "And only this once."

"Until you marry Papa, you mean," added the younger girl pertly. Before Haruka could protest again, she added, "Because then I'll be your daughter, and you can teach me all you like. Ok, so what do I do first?"

Feeling very much like she'd lost some kind of battle here, Haruka began to go through the steps necessary to begin the fan. Moving to the same side as the younger girl, she guided her hands carefully, and bit by bit together they created Sarah's first fan. It was close to morning when they were done, and Haruka let the younger girl lean against her as she wrote her name in kanji down the side and set it aside to dry.

"You did a good job for your first one," praised the older woman softly, absently running her hand through the younger girl's hair as they turned it over together.

"It's a little lumpy, and my lines aren't all straight like yours," she complained, yawning around her words tiredly. "M'so tired…"

"Everyone makes mistakes their first time," replied Haruka, "Or they'd be perfect, and kami knows we've got enough of those who think they are wandering around."

"S'true…zzz…."

Finding her charge asleep and leaning against her, Haruka sighed. She wasn't meant to be a mom, life had taught her that as a child, but why did she long to gather the smaller girl in her arms and hold her close…?

"You're going to be a heart-breaker, just like your father," she murmured as she gently lifted her into her arms, suppressing the urge to press a kiss to that innocent cheek. "Why do you both have to break mine?"

Placing her next to Shinobu, Haruka quickly tucked the young blonde in before turning off the lights and heading straight for her room. Throwing on some sleep clothes, she fell into bed, and for the first time in years, cried herself to sleep.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Keitaro was pleasantly woken in the morning by his wife nibbling on his ear, one hand occupied with the nape of his neck and the other teasing the front of his shorts.

"I thought you had your fill of me last night," he murmured as he rolled flat on his back, slowly coming more into consciousness as she continued with her ministrations.

"Yes, but now I have slept," she whispered teasingly. "Unless you would rather not…"

"That I never said!"

"Then wake up, sleepy head, I will not wait forever…"

After a satiating themselves again, the married couple moved on to the showers before finally getting dressed and heading downstairs to eat. Having a peaceful breakfast together, they readied themselves for a day of leisure, and after spending several hours just lounging together talking and occasionally showing affection in various ways they greeted the returning trio of residents and helped them make dinner together.

"That was so fun," said Sarah with a big grin, carefully pouring everyone a cup of iced tea. "Haruka let me work the coffee machine, and I learned how to make lattes and all kinds a good stuff."

"Yeppers, was lots a fun," added Su as she scampered by with one of the dinner platters balanced on her head.

"Au, Su, be careful! Yes, Haruka-san was very kind in showing us how everything went," added Shinobu once Su had set the tray down, relaxing visibly. "It was hard sometimes, especially remembering what everyone wanted, but so enjoyable too!"

"Do you think you might try and work there when you're older?" asked Keitaro half teasingly, transferring the rice from its pot to a bowl.

"No, I'm gonna own it, when I get older," put in Sarah with a triumphant smile.

"The Tea House is passed down through the Urashima family," Motoko gently reminded her with a slightly admonishing smile. "And I do not think that is going to change any time soon."

"I know, that's why I'm gonna get them married, so I can inherit it," replied Sarah, still smiling. "All that's left is to get those two knuckleheads to go along."

"Au, you shouldn't say such things, Sarah-chan!"

"Oh, Shinobu, you're such a worry-wort…"

"What's a wor-wy-wort? Is it good to eat?"

"Why don't we go ahead and sit down?" suggested Keitaro, breaking into the chaos carefully. All three girls immediately agreed and sat down, digging into the meal as though they hadn't eaten in days. Perhaps even weeks.

"Slow down, there!" warned the manager when Su nearly swallowed her bowl whole, immediately reaching to refill it. "Careful, Su, or you'll make yourself sick."

"Nah, my stomach can take it!" she replied, grinning maniacally. Keitaro was about to refute that when he remembered all the foods Su liked, so spicy they about burned the skin off your tongue, and usually kept you up half the night with indigestion. Sighing with a shrug, he turned his attention on his own food and kept his mouth shut.

It was finished and cleaned up all too soon, and Motoko could tell the trio was running out of energy as they flopped down on the couches.

"Why don't you go ahead and bathe?" she suggested when they appeared too worn out to even turn on the TV. "Then, should you wish, you will ready to go right to bed."

"But it's early," whined Sarah, trying unsuccessfully to hide her yawn.

"Then soak for a long time to make up for the extra time," replied the swordswoman with a smile. "Go, and I will join you in awhile. Ok?"

"Ok…"

Keitaro came up beside his wife, looking a little tired but pleased as he pulled her down to sit snuggled in his embrace on the couch. "We haven't even had kids yet, and I still feel like a dad sometimes," he sighed as they relaxed together, enjoying the few moments alone.

"Well, they do call the heads of dormitories 'Dorm Moms' or 'Dorm Dads' for a reason," she replied slowly. "Have you ever considered…well…when you would…wish to have children?"

"A little bit," he admitted, blushing. "I figured in 3 or 4 years I'll have graduated from Toudai, but you'll still be in college, if you decide to attend one, so it would probably be best to wait until after you're out too. What do you think?"

"That sounds just fine to me."

Staying like that for awhile, they speculated a bit more before Motoko remembered her promise to the younger residents and got up slowly.

"You go ahead and take your time," her husband told her honestly. "I think I need a long soak myself, and without Koshi or Seta barging in randomly I think it'll be pretty relaxing."

Motoko nodded in understand. "That is fine."

Heading out to the baths, she found the younger three all sitting in the changing room wrapped up in big towels and almost asleep where they sat.

"Shinobu-chan…" The swordsman carefully shook the younger girl awake, holding her steady as she blinked sleepily. "You might want to go ahead and go to bed."

Yawning, the chef nodded sleepily and turned to pick up her clothes and start dressing. Doing the same with the other two, Motoko found she couldn't wake the youngest resident and picked her up instead, heading for the door to the stairs when she was intercepted by her aunt.

"They fall asleep after their bath?" asked the elder Urashima, a wry look on her face though Motoko thought she caught a glimpse of longing in her aunt's eyes as she shifted the sleeping child carefully.

"Yes, you must have exhausted them in letting them help," she replied with a warm smile. "If you will excuse me, I will take Sarah up to the bed she shares with Su."

"You coming back to soak for awhile after that?"

"Yes."

"D'you mind if I have a soak? It's been awhile…"

"No, please, go right ahead."

"I'll be here waiting."

"Ok."

Maneuvering the stairs easily, she lay her burden down in Su's room with the other girl immediately latching onto her friend in her dreams before padding back down to the hot springs and stripping to wash herself in the outdoor baths.

"Were the girls good for you last night?" asked Motoko once she had finished cleansing herself and slowly lowered her body into the springs.

"Very, they wore themselves out for the most part," came the calm reply, Haruka sitting with her back against one of the walls and eyes closed with a cigarette hanging from her lips. "Did Keitaro behave himself?"

"No more or less than I would expect him too," replied Motoko with a ready grin, getting a surprised look from her aunt as she added, "If he behaved all the time, life would hardly be as enjoyable as it is."

"Life?"

"Well, at least the parts we spend together wouldn't be…"

"Perhaps it is a good thing after all that you can't have him to yourself all the time," snorted her aunt in amusement. "You'd be pregnant in a month flat."

"Perhaps less."

Haruka shook her head. "I don't want to know…"

"Have you settled your differences with Seta-san?" asked the niece suddenly, quickly changing the subject and catching her aunt off guard.

"Well, I…I didn't know I had differences with him," came the stuttered reply, the older woman looking away across the hot springs.

"I would call nearly blowing up the pool area a few weeks ago having differences," came the smart reply in a low voice. "But if I am wrong, please correct me…"

"You…" giving Motoko a half-hearted glare, the Tea House owner just grumbled to herself and sunk further in the water.

"Sarah informed everyone today that she planned on having you marry Seta," added the younger woman a tad more softly. "She was quite serious…"

"She's declared me as her 'mom'," came the snorted reply. "Kid has no idea what she really wants…"

"Perhaps…"

Falling silent, they sat there companionably before Haruka carefully broke in with, "I'll never marry him."

"Never say never," replied her niece, giving her an odd look. "I swore I would never submit to any of the Turtle Clan, or a man period…ever…yet…" She trailed off, shrugging. "I know Keitaro isn't truly one of them, and it does make a difference in knowing that, and yet I am still doing exactly what I said I would never do for he is a man and I do certainly submit to him."

"I don't expect to you understand the difference," said Haruka simply after awhile. "And neither will I try and explain it to you. It was a long time ago, and it no longer matters."

Motoko paused as her aunt rose, unable to find the words until just before her aunt left. "And if Seta truly does love you still?"

She heard the foot steps stop, and the hiss of a cigarette being extinguished sharply. "That's his problem, not mine."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

The next few days flew by in a blur as everyone returned and resumed their usual schedules, rushing this way and that with studies, school, training, and the usual insanity that always seemed to take place.

On one unusually calm afternoon, though, Keitaro was about to head out and buy some groceries when Seta intercepted him at the bottom, Koshi at his side.

"Hey, part-timer! Want some food?" called Seta, waving cheerfully.

"We're grabbing lunch at the Beef Bowl," explained Koshi. "His treat. Wanna come?"

Being reminded of how little he saw these two men, Keitaro grinned. "Sure." Falling in step with them, he asked, "How was your trip a few days ago?"

"It went well," said Koshi. "Mom and dad were happy to see me, as were the sibs…got into a few fights, but that's pretty normal."

"And the dig?"

"One of the most productive sites I ever found," started Seta excitedly. "Incredible the things we're uncovering…it could rewrite entire sections of history!"

"Nothing my family doesn't already have in their records," replied Koshi with a touch of pride.

"Yeah, well, they won't let me peak at the records so it's still new to me." Seta grinned cheekily, paying for the three bowls before they took it over to a nearby bench to eat.

"It really sounds very interesting," offered Keitaro politely.

"Hey, what if you came along next time, part-timer?" offered Seta out of the blue. "Koshi can't come, so I have an extra plane ticket already paid for. And it's during that week where Toudai is closed for three days for national holidays so you'd only be missing a day or two of school."

"I'd have to check with Motoko-chan…" hedged Keitaro, unsure of whether he could take such a trip without feeling as if he'd abandoned his wife and residents. "Maybe, if things work out well…"

"That's great! I'll put in the paperwork so you can get everything filed right away."

"But, I didn't…"

"Say," broke in Koshi, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "How'd the latest part of 'Wear Down Haruka-chan' go?"

"Ah, well…" Seta sweated, rubbing his chin. "She took the flower, then turned around and gave it to this cute kid at the Tea House, and said it was a gift from me. Guess that's what I get for wordlessly giving her something…"

"You just have to make sure there's no one else around who can accept it," offered Keitaro encouragingly.

"Easier said than done when you're in a thriving Tea House."

"True…what's the entire plan?"

"It was my idea," put in Koshi with a wink, spreading his hands expansively. "The idea was to get Haruka comfortable with my uncle in little jumps at a time. The first step was compliments, and that seems to be going fairly well…"

"Or at least she doesn't refute them or smack me anymore," added Seta with a shrug. "I think they're mainly ignored, but I've gotten a positive response a couple of times."

"Second," went on Koshi, not to be deterred by any interruptions. "Is receiving a single flower. Not a rose, or anything in the least bit romantic, but pretty ones that could just be friendly if coming from the right person."

"So far, there hasn't been any success there," Seta broke in for the second time, getting a glare that he ignored from his nephew. "But there's always hope…"

"What are the other steps?" offered Keitaro in an attempt to get Koshi to stop giving his uncle dark looks.

"Third, small gifts, trinkets and the like (useful and non-), fourth: single roses, fifth, dinner with the family, sixth, multiple roses, seventh, dinner alone but in a public setting that's non-romantic…it goes on from there, but I think you get the idea."

"Wow…" Keitaro paused, thinking about Haruka for a moment, then added, "You do realize even to get to that point could take years."

"Yes, but the fact that that point may someday be possible is the part that makes it worth it," countered Seta with a nod. "Trust me, if you hadn't married Motoko the way you did, but you met her like I knew Haruka, you'd fight just as hard for her."

"If I thought she'd have me, yeah," admitted Keitaro with a nod. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks, I'll probably need every bit I can get."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko looked around the room, feeling a slight headache forming behind her eyes as she stared at her homework on the desk. She needed to have it finished before dinner so she could devote the remaining hours to training. She hadn't reached the point in her training where she could feel her body gaining strength from taking it easy over the summer, and she needed to reach it soon if she was to remain at the top of her performance.

Glancing up as her husband entered the room, she smiled warmly at him as he filed away some papers in the cabinets that had been moved into their small space. Silly as it seemed, they both worked better together when in the same space, so it just made sense to have the office moved up to their room so Keitaro could do the Inn's paperwork and college homework while Motoko finished her school work.

"Have a good day at school?" he asked as he sat across from her at the table, taking her hand when she offered it and stroking it tenderly.

"A tiring one," she admitted with a frown. "Perhaps I should go to sleep early tonight…it seems the last few days I find myself short of energy."

"With the busy schedule you keep, it's not that surprising that you're a little tired," replied Keitaro practically with a shrug. "If you decide to, let me know so I can be sure and finish up the filing for tonight early."

"You do not have to do that," Motoko replied with a shrug. "I will sleep soundly even if you are moving about the room."

"I'd still rather be sure I'm not disturbing you."

"Thank you."

Keitaro let go of her hand for a moment, pulling out his own homework and setting it in front of him. Pulling out his sketching set, he began practicing the shading techniques they'd gone over in class that day. It wasn't incredibly difficult, but as he began to copy the picture of a broken pot with jagged bits throwing the light in different directions he was reminded of Seta's offer.

"Mo-chan…?"

"Hm?" She looked up from her own paper, filled with partially-completed equations. "Is there something you need?"

"Do you remember that long weekend we have coming up?"

"At Toudai? Yes."

"Seta would like me to accompany him to one of his digs during the days off," he explained slowly, watching her as she continued to fill in the numbers with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Do you think…I mean, would you be ok with…?"

"Do you want to go?" she replied, holding his gaze firmly.

"I would like to, yes," he admitted with a shrug. "I always thought his line of work was interesting, even if it perhaps wasn't for me…to go once would be quite the adventure, though."

"I think we can manage without you for a week," she said slowly, putting down her pencil as she reached for his hand. "I would miss you…a great deal…but if you want to go I have no objections to it."

"I'm not sure I like leaving you, or even the rest of the residents, alone for that long," he sighed, putting both hands around hers. "You're all very precious to me…but especially you."

"We can care for ourselves for a least a little while," she reminded him gently. "Will Seta-san be disappointed if you do not accompany him?"

"Likely, yes…he seemed very excited about me coming."

"Perhaps it would be best if you did go…" Grinning almost in a Kitsune-like fashion she added, "It would bring Seta even higher in your aunt's eyes. She may not say so, but she is quite proud of you…perhaps it would facilitate her own feelings towards him to see you getting along so well."

"You're not playing match-maker, are you?" he asked suddenly, giving her a teasing look.

"No, for then they would end up hating each other," she snorted with a shake of her head. "No, I will not try and interfere with their relationship, but I will support anything that seems to…help it along."

Keitaro chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze before he let go and turned back to his work. "Well, if it's in the best interests of our dear aunt, and I could use a few new places to sketch to get a fresh perspective for one of my classes…I guess I'll go."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Su and Sarah ran around the house before school, getting their schools supplies together before rushing towards the kitchen.

"Gotta be careful, Naru's cookin' breakfast," explained Su with a wink. "An' she said she's makin' pancakes!"

"But I like pancakes," protested Sarah, frowning.

"Well, Naru hasn't made any good one's yet…"

"Ohh…"

They reached the kitchen door just as Motoko was about to enter, almost running into the older young woman as she stopped abruptly in the doorway and turned a slight shade of green.

"Are you ok, Motoko-chan?" asked Su, clambering up onto her friend's back as she turned away from the door quickly.

"Ah…yes, I…simply do not wish to eat breakfast this morning…" Detaching the younger girl carefully, she slowly headed back up the stairs and met her husband halfway down.

"Are you ok?" he asked in concern when he saw her pale face. In a lower voice he added, "Are the pancakes inedible?"

"Ah, I did not try them…" Giving him a shaky smile, she patted his hand affectionately. "I am fine, I merely do not wish to eat. You had best hurry, though, your train will be leaving soon."

"Oh, you're right! Have a good day, I'll see you after classes." Giving her a quick kiss, he rushed down the stairs and out of sight.

"Good morning, Keitaro-sempai," greeted Shinobu as he rushed in the kitchen, sitting at the table eating the pancakes. "You should try some of these, Naru-sempai did a wonderful job!"

"They aren't as good as my dad's," contested Naru lightly, though her eyes shone with pride. "But they are certainly passable."

"Serve me up a few, then," he replied, seating himself quickly.

"Is Motoko-sempai not eating with us?" asked the young chef between bites as she rushes so she wouldn't be late.

"I don't think so," he replied with a shrug. "She looked a little pale…"

"Au, she didn't eat yesterday morning either…you don't think she's getting sick, do you?"

"I'll check after school, but I'm sure she's fine," he said simply, digging in after the first bite revealed it was edible and indeed rather tasty with the maple syrup on top. "She's not the type of person who gets sick very often."

"That is true…"

"Time ta go!" crowed Su as she swallowed her last pancake whole, grabbing her bag and running out the door.

"C'mon, Shinobu!" added Sarah as she ran after her. "Don't wanna be late!"

"Coming! Au, wait for me!"

"This was very good, Naru," said Keitaro as he rose, quickly clearing the plates left behind and putting them in the sink. "You don't mind cleaning up, do you? I gotta run for classes…"

"I can do it this once," she replied with a grin. "You owe me, though!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Catching a glimpse of his wife as she made her way the opposite way down the street to her school, he paused to smile for a moment before running off to catch his train. Whatever it was, he was sure she was fine, she always was.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Keitaro wandered along the hall on his way to his next class, nose buried in his notes when he felt someone tap his shoulder, turning around to find Seta standing there beaming down at him.

"So, you coming part-timer?" he asked hopefully.

"On the trip? Yeah, I worked it out with Motoko-chan," replied the student with a grin. "It'd be nice if you'd send me the details, so I can let her and Haruka know how long they have to fill in for me as Manager."

"Sure thing, kid! Well, I gotta run, and I'm sure you have a class, so bye!"

"Bye!"

Chuckling to himself as he entered his next class, he took out his notes and checked over them to make sure he had everything he needed. This was going to be one very interesting trip.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"Have the parents been informed?"

"Yes Master."

"And their instructions made clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"The preparations?"

"Nearly complete."

"And the plans for the razing?"

"Ready and waiting."

"Very good. Councilman, I leave it in your thus far capable hands."

"Thank you, Master."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko entered the Tea House after school, giving her aunt a warm nod when she caught her eye and sitting at the main counter as she usually did.

"School go alright?" asked Haruka as she came over with a cup of the special family blend tea, leaning on the counter across from her as she smoked her usual cigarette.

"Yes, it was fine as usual," replied Motoko, sipping the tea gratefully. "I merely wished to ask if Keitaro had informed you of his trip."

"Seta did, actually, but I got the gist of it either way." Haruka rolled her eyes. "He's hoping to hook him the way he used to hope he could hook Koshi. It didn't work then, and I don't think it'll work now."

"I do not usually judge events before they take place, but I believe you are correct," added Motoko with a nod. "Keitaro shows an interest in that line of work, but it is not his passion."

"Yeah, I figured."

"How has business been?" asked the niece, taking her time through the rest of the tea. "Are things picking up?"

"A bit, I might have to hire on more help if Kitsune and Seta keep skipping out on me like that have been for the last few weeks…"

"Hey, I'm here on time!" put in Kitsune as she appeared from the back, tying on her apron quickly. "And I've only missed on day thus far…"

"This is true," admitted Haruka with a shrug. "Is it my imagination, or are you showing a spark of responsibility, Kitsune?"

The foxy one snorted, rolling her eyes. "Entirely your imagination, trust me."

"Ah, well, it was too good to be true…" Haruka turned back to her niece, grinning pertly. "Business is good, for the most part, and since half of them come to ogle Kitsune and Seta I guess I'll keep 'em around for awhile yet. Eye candy is always good for business."

"But of course you would never do this with the other residents," put in Motoko quickly.

"Never without their expressed permission," replied Haruka. "And they have to be legal first, too. I was their dorm mom once, Motoko, I do care at least a little about them."

"I know, it was just an automatic response…you would never do anything to harm our residents."

"Of course not. Except foxes," she added as Kitsune tried to sneak a drink out of one of the sake bottles behind her back. "Especially thieving ones. I personally like to take their ears and hang them on the wall."

Pouting, the foxy one set the bottle back down and headed back out to wait on a table.

"She'll never change," pointed out Motoko, raising her brows.

"No," agreed the elder Urashima. "She won't. But she does her job for the most part, so I put up with the minor annoyances. It's that, or find new eye candy, and most of the time they're more trouble than their worth."

"So you merely employ the one that's too scared of you to be too much trouble."

"Exactly, glad you see things my way."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

The plans had been laid, and all arrangements been made, the bags packed and tickets and times checked and double checked, the only thing left was to wake up the next morning and say their good byes before he left. But seeing as they had the evening to themselves, Keitaro took Motoko out to eat a late dinner at a relatively nice restaurant as a sort of reward for being so nice about him leaving for a few days. It was now Friday, and he would not return until late the next Wednesday.

"Do you like your meal?" he asked as he took another bite of the tasty meat and vegetable dish.

"It is…different," she replied as she tasted her own again, brows knit slightly. "It is a tad more spicy than I prefer…what is it you said it was called?"

"Thai food. My dad loves it, so mom used to make it a few times a month for him," replied Keitaro with a shrug. "If you don't like it, we can go and get you something somewhere else."

"No, this is fine, it just takes some getting used to."

Talking quietly, they enjoyed the meal and time together before they headed back for the Inn and readied themselves for bed, Motoko trying not to show her discomfort when he held her from behind and put pressure on her roiling stomach. It wasn't the first time she'd been rather queasy the last few days, but she was fairly sure it was the meal that had caused it, and not whatever the others had been triggered by.

"Are you ok?" he asked when she shifted against him, trying to get herself a little more room.

"Ah…I do not think I will be eating there again," she replied flatly as she rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

Sitting up in concern, he gently felt her forehead with one hand as he ran his fingers through her hair with the other. "I'm sorry…I just thought it'd be nice…"

"No, it is not your fault," she countered, pulling him back down and snuggling into his side while taking care not to jostle her abdomen too much. "You did not know. Go to sleep, you will travel quite a ways tomorrow."

"You're sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Ok."

Closing his eyes, Keitaro felt it wasn't more than a few minutes when he felt the alarm clock go off in the room, reaching over and turning it off as he pulled himself from the bed. Careful not to disturb his wife, he changed his clothes quickly and carried his bags downstairs and left them in the main room before heading up again and stopping by the bathroom to finish his usual toiletries.

He was in the middle of brushing his teeth with Motoko came running in, paler than usual as she fell before the toilet and emptied her bowels quickly into the basin. Immediately moving to her side, he held her hair out of the way as she loosed another torrent into the bowl and moaned softly. Gasping for air, she sat back slowly on her heels once she felt she had regained control of her stomach and grateful accepted the soaked rag he handed her to wipe off her hands and face.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly, cupping one cheek with his hand the same way he had the night before as the other felt her forehead gently.

"Fine, my stomach must have disliked the food last night more than I thought," she replied with a shrug, giving him a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" he pressed, carefully pulling her to her feet and flushing the toilet to rid them of the sight of her vomit. "You just don't look very well…"

"I am fine," she insisted, moving to the sink and rinsing her mouth repeatedly with the running water. "My stomach was unaccustomed to such spice…nothing more…"

"You look pale," he said, nodding his head suddenly. "I'll stay, I don't want you here by yourself if you're sick."

"Keitaro, I am hardly alone," she pointed out, slightly irritated with his sudden decisiveness. "And I am not sick. Now Seta will be here in a few moments, and you are going with him."

"Seta's waiting. Something wrong?" asked Haruka as she carefully peeked her head in the bathroom, seeing her niece still in her sleeping shirt looking like she'd gone through a wringer and the faint smell of up-chuck still permeating the air. "You ok, Motoko?"

"I am fine, dinner did not agree with me," she replied, giving Keitaro an annoyed look. "Tell him I am not sick, and he should continue to go on the trip."

Haruka went to her, putting a hand on her forehead before giving her a slow once over and sighing inwardly. "She's not sick," she conceded slowly. "But if it'll make you feel better we'll go by and see Nori today. If it was just your stomach, she can give you something to make sure it doesn't rebel again today, at least."

Keitaro looked from one to the other, then nodded slowly. "Ok. If you go to Dr. Nori today, I'll go on the trip."

"You are being overprotective," she informed him softly as Haruka quickly withdrew, heading back downstairs to let Seta know what was going on.

"Maybe," he admitted with a soft grin. "But it's only because I care." Kissing her on the forehead, he gave her one last gentle hug. "Be careful, and take it easy. It'll make me feel better if you do."

"For you, I will," she replied, kissing him on the cheek in return. "Take care, and come back in one piece."

He chuckled. "I'll try."

Going back to their room, she changed into some jeans and a long-sleeve t-shirt and scrubbed her mouth out again before heading down to the kitchen where she knew her aunt would be waiting for her.

"Now that Keitaro is gone, we can forget this foolishness about the doctor," she said firmly as she entered, pouring herself a cup of tea from the kettle on the stove. "I am fine, you can see so yourself."

"No, you're going," replied Haruka simply. "I already called Nori, Keitaro made me do it before he left."

"But I do not wish to waste the good doctor's time," protested the swordswoman with a frown. "She is quite busy, I am sure…"

"No, her weekends are pretty open," countered her aunt. "It was no problem to get you in. If you want food, you'd better eat now because we'll have to leave soon to get there in time."

Feeling her stomach roil again the mere thought of something to eat, Motoko quickly shook her head with tightly compressed lips and forced herself to take another sip of her tea.

"Look, I know you don't want to go," put in the older woman. "But humor me, ok? It'll make me feel better too, knowing for sure."

Motoko gave her a wry look. "I never knew you for the doting sort, oba-san…"

"Motoko…"

"I will go, alright? I think it is silly, but if it makes you and Keitaro rest easier, I will go."

"Then let's go."

Leaving a note for the residents, they headed out along the streets of their fair city towards the doctor's office.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"What's the note say?" asked Su as she sat herself on the counter and ate a banana from the bowl of fruit on the counter.

Shinobu pulled it off the refrigerator, reading it to herself before she replied. "Motoko-sempai and Haruka-san have gone to run an errand together…"

"Well, that's boring," put in Sarah, pulling an annoyed look.

"Coffee…" moaned Kitsune as she came stumbling into the kitchen, grasping for the mug and pot waiting for her on the counter.

"Don't you usually sleep 'till noon?" asked Sarah with a pert grin.

"Yeah…gotta open the Tea House…Haruka said so…" Gulping down a mug full quickly, she looked at the trio a little more coherent than before. "Where is she anyway?"

"Running an errand," explained Shinobu, handing over the note.

Kitsune glanced it over before setting it back down. "Whatever. Gotta go, later."

"Bye!"

"Have a good day, Kitsune!"

"You too, kid."

"Let's build a rocket," suggested Su suddenly, grinning from ear to ear.

Sarah jumped from her seat. "Heck yeah!"

Shinobu stood there, looking rather scared as the pair's maniacal laugher filled the dormitory. "Oh dear…"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko sat patiently in the doctor's office, toying with the ring Keitaro had given her over New Year's. Haruka was out in the hallway speaking with the doctor, and while she only occasionally caught a word or two she wasn't worried either. Their voices were light and pleased with a tone that made it sound like it was perhaps more of a 'growing up' issue rather than a 'deathly illness'.

"…a big change…"

"…be pleased…"

"…too young?"

"…be fine."

The door opened right then, Haruka's face wearing an uncharacteristic smile as the doctor sat down across from her with a knowing look.

"I'm actually a little surprised your aunt didn't get you in here a week ago," started Nori wryly. "She's always had a knack for spotting it quite early…"

"It's been a few years since I've used that 'knack'," pointed out Haruka with a shrug. "So I'm a bit rusty…"

"Even so…"

"If I may ask," put in Motoko politely, looking a bit lost. "What 'knack' would that be?"

"You don't know?" replied Nori, looking even more surprised. "Why I thought it'd be obvious…Motoko, you're pregnant."

The swordsman broke out into an amused chuckle after eyeing them briefly. "Very funny, oba-san, and you almost had me there for a moment, Nori-sama…no, really, why am I here?"

"This isn't a joke," replied Haruka, completely serious as she watched her niece suddenly let it hit home. The young woman seemed to blink a few times, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to process the information and it seemed to hit a roadblock somewhere in her mind. "Motoko, they did the test three times with the samples they took. You're going to have a baby. Keitaro's baby."

"Keitaro's baby…" she repeated softly, one hand going to her abdomen as her eyes grew even wider. "But…that is not possible! I have been taking care to take the contraceptive, and our joinings have not been that many…"

"Thin walls," explained Haruka when Nori gave her a questioning look.

"Ah…well, in any case, something went wrong," went on the doctor. "I would say, from what your aunt has told me, you're in your fourth or fifth week."

Motoko counted back the days in her head and simply said, "Fourth. It would have to be…we have not been together since the trip, and had not been…active for at least three or four weeks before that point." Blushing as she spoke, she continued to stare off into space as if she were still hitting a few mental blocks in her thinking. Suddenly snapping back to reality, she looked at the doctor and her aunt as she slowly smiled. "You are…certain?"

"Absolutely," replied Nori, "There's no doubt. In another 38 weeks or so, you're going to give birth to a baby."

Seeing her niece's eyes fill with tears, Haruka felt that odd tug at her heart that seemed to be happening a lot lately and before she realized it she was standing next to the young woman with her arms about her shoulders, letting the swordswoman rest her head against her stomach comfortingly.

Getting up silently, Nori left with a small smile and let them share in this private moment of joy together.

"I am…going to have a baby…" whispered Motoko breathlessly as she looked up, eyes full of joy. "Oba-san…I'm going to…give birth…"

"I know," replied Haruka softly, stroking her hair gently as she did. Teasing, she added, "I thought you said you were using the stuff."

"I was…I am…!"

"Keitaro must be better than any of us thought," coughed the older woman, getting the desired blush and laugh out of her niece.

"He is…very good at completing his…duties," replied Motoko, steapling her hands in front of her tomato-red face. "I…I am sorry, I have gotten your shirt wet, and all because of this silly crying…I do not even know why I am crying!"

"Well, you just found out you're having your first kid, something that should be technically impossible. I think you have a right to be a little emotional."

"I suppose so…" Drying her eyes on her sleeve, the young woman suddenly looked up in confusion. "What did Nori-san mean by you should have had me in a week or two ago?"

"That? Well…" Haruka shrugged as she rolled her eyes. "For some reason I usually know when women are pregnant. One of the first times, we had this professor in college, and when I came in one day I looked at her and said 'Congratulations.' You know, she wants to know why, so I said she was pregnant. And then she laughed in my face. Well, she went home, did a test, and it came out negative, so she came back the next day and showed it to the class to prove I was wrong. A week later, she was getting sick every morning, went to the doctor and the test came out positive. I could tell a week before the tests can even register it."

"That is why you were constantly asking me."

"Yeah…I thought, maybe…but technically, it wasn't a possibility, so I thought it might just be my 'eyes' playing a trick on me."

"Do you think…" Motoko looked away suddenly, another thought coming to mind. "Do you think Keitaro will be happy…?"

"You're giving him progeny," pointed out the older woman with a snort. "Why wouldn't he be happy?"

"It was not to happen for some time…I mean, we had spoken of it, of this, but…not for some years yet…" Looking up again, she repeated, "Do you think he will be pleased?"

"He'll be so happy he'll shout it from the top of the Inn," replied Haruka, patting the younger woman on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's head on back. You can tell the others your good news."

"…no. Not just yet." Haruka looked at Motoko, obviously confused before her niece continued. "I want to tell Keitaro first, and in person, so they'll have to wait for when he gets back."

"Fair enough…this'll be bloody hard to keep from the others, though. You're going to have to start making some changes in the way you live…starting today."

"Like what?"

"For starters, no more kendo matches."

Motoko's eyes grew wide. "But my team…!"

"That I will have to put my foot down on," put in Nori as she entered again, this time holding several pamphlets and booklets of various sorts. "I understand you are quite the master, but you will not be able to spar with anyone until after the birth has occurred."

"What about my daily regime?" asked Motoko, clearly concerned.

"Exercise is good for the baby and yourself, so I would say you will be able to continue it to a certain extent," replied the doctor calmly. "But you have to be careful you don't become overheated or exhausted. I would say stick to your forms, stretches, simple things that keep you in shape, but don't risk harming the baby."

"That'll probably put you out of the hot springs as well," added Haruka. "The temperature's too high, and taking it down wouldn't be fair to the residents."

"I will say it will likely do no harm if you were to use it in the next few days if another option isn't available," went on the doctor quickly. "You're very early in your pregnancy, and I or which ever doctor you choose won't need to see you again for another month."

"Unless Keitaro has a preference, we will likely remain with you," put in Motoko with a slight shrug. "It seems silly to go to anyone else when you understand the family histories so well."

"I'm glad to hear that. Anyway, here's several things for you to read that I think will help you understand some of the changes that are going to happen to your body. First and foremost, though, trust your instincts, and come to me immediately if you have any serious problems. If you're not sure, call me first, and we'll talk through it. Other than that, and letting that cute hubby of yours know soon…I think we've covered for now. Any questions?"

"One," admitted the swordswoman with a frown. "I had a monthly cycle not a week ago. How can I be pregnant and have had that?"

Nori frowned, clearly surprised. "How long was it?"

She shrugged in reply, thinking it over before she replied, "A day, maybe two."

"Is that normal for you?"

Motoko shook her head. "No…and it was a few days early, in fact."

The doctor nodded, clearing satisfied with what she had been told. "Ah, then that was spotting. Sometimes, when the little sperm meets the egg, it can cause just a little bit of bleeding. A few dribbles here, a few dribbles there, correct?"

The swordswoman went red as she nodded. "Ah…yes."

"Then that's all it was. Anything else?"

"No…though I'm sure I will next time we meet."

"I'll be ready and waiting. Get your next appointment for a month…let's say a month and a week to be on the safe side and we'll see you then."

"Thank you very much, Doctor Nori. You have been…most helpful."

Nori smiled, nodding as she handed her the paperwork from the visit. "Anything for an old friend." Turning to Haruka, she held out her hand. "You take care, Haruka."

The elder Urashima took it and squeezed it gently with a grateful smile. "You too. Thanks again."

"Think nothing of it. See you again in a month and a week."

"Ready to go home?" asked Haruka as they stopped at the receptionist desk, Motoko putting a hand to her stomach in wonder as though she could somehow detect the small life that had begun to grown inside of her. And suddenly, as the weight and magnitude of what was to occur several months from now, she felt very old, and very tired. She was shocked, pleased, worried, and wondering all in one, and it felt as though she had aged several years within a few short minutes.

"Yes."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

The days between Keitaro's departure and arrival flew by in a dizzying haze that seemed to through the swordswoman off balance in a way that the rest of the residents noticed in one manner or another. Shinobu had found Motoko in the kitchen, preparing a small meal for herself one evening in a distracted manner, her mind obviously elsewhere though her body continued to go through the motions of cooking without seemingly realizing it was doing so. Su and Sarah had tried to ambush her several times with no Keitaro around to amuse them, yet each time she dodged them in an absent-minded fashion before patting them on the heads with a 'perhaps later' reprimand. Naru and Mutsumi had seen her several times up on the roof when they came in from their various activities, just staring off into the distance with a lost sort of look on her face, and even Koshi had found her to be rather absentminded in the few times they'd spoken in her husband's absence.

Most of them chalked it up to Keitaro being gone, and they would have been partially correct for the swordswoman had taken to sleeping in her husband's clothes at night just to have it smell like he was lying beside her and even then it was difficult for her to rest knowing he was so far away from her side. But most of her mind was taken up with the news of her pregnancy and the way it was going to change their lives forever. She had read the pamphlets through several times, and even done some research herself at the local bookstore after being sure no one she knew would be around to witness her doing so. But even with all the new knowledge she had acquired, a few small details still bothered her.

_How_ had Keitaro managed to impregnate her? Yes, she knew the birds and the bees, obviously, and had they been without some form of protection, it was only logical through their times spent together that she would be with child. But she had been on a contraceptive, her own special family blend, twice a day with the prescribed cup of tea. Even during the time spent at the resort, she had been sure to take the powder every morning and evening despite their activities. Though, they had joined together several times in that short space of time…

And even beyond that, though, how was she to tell Keitaro? Despite Haruka's reassurances, she still worried he may see this as a snarl in their original planned timeline. He had said no children before she finished college would likely be wise, and here she was going to have their first before she finished high school. Granted, it wasn't that unusual among the married folk her age to begin a family early on. She had lost some of her best kendo members for a season due to pregnancy, and it now seemed she would have to inform her team she would be on hiatus until close to the end of this season. But how was she to inform the love of her life of that?

Thankfully, she was not given much time to let her mind gnaw on her concerns between school, planning things out for the kendo team, and constantly reassuring her friends that she was, indeed, ok and just a bit tired from keeping up her school schedule. Haruka made herself as available as possible, and Motoko spent as much time as she could just basking in her aunts comforting presence. They rarely spoke on these occasions, but words were not needed at this point in their relationship.

Wednesday came and was almost over when the tired, but pleased Keitaro finally returned to his place of residence. He greeted Kitsune, who lounged on the couch lazily, with a bright, but exhausted smile.

"We weren't expecting you for another hour, according to the paper you left with Motoko-chan," commented the foxy one lightly, sipping her sake. "So she's probably up in your room, doing homework or something. The kiddies went to bed awhile ago, and Naru and Mutsumi turned in early too…party poopers."

"Sounds like things have been pretty quiet," he replied, putting his shoes in their holder and picking up his bag once more. "Well, I'm beat, so I'm off to bed as soon as I see Motoko-chan. Goodnight, Kitsune."

Though tempted to tease him about his lovely wife, for some reason the foxy one declined for once in favor of remaining on Motoko's good side for awhile. "Night, Keitaro."

Slowly, he made his way up the stairs, stopping outside their cracked door to peer curiously in on his wife, sitting there at her desk with something spread open before her that she seemed to be reading intently. His heart wrenched at the sight of her, and he acknowledged silently that this was indeed the woman he was meant to be with the rest of his life. His arms had ached at night not having her to hold, for though they were rarely able to join in a sexual fashion they had only once slept separately during the course of their marriage, and then only at Su's request.

Tapping lightly on the door, he smiled as she jerked her head up in surprise and looked at him with wide eyes as her hands discreetly placed whatever she had been reading away from where prying eyes could find it. "Keitaro…! You're home early…"

She wasn't given time to say anything else as he dropped his bag by the bed and had her in his arms quicker than he might have once thought possible. Kissing her soundly, he breathed in the wonderful scent that was simply Motoko and reveled in the feel of her body pressing close to his once more.

"I missed you," he said when she drew back slightly to look at him, chewing one lip in an uncharacteristic expression of anxiety.

"I missed you, too," she replied, the begging look in her eyes confusing him as they moved to sit on their futon, closely snuggled in one another's embrace.

"Is something wrong?" he asked when she moved to speak, then paused with a sigh. Putting a hand on her forehead, he eyed her in concern. "You've been cutting back on your sleep again, haven't you?"

"No, I've been going to bed early every night since you left," she replied with a shake of her head. "That's not it…I…"

"Are you sick?" he asked quickly

"No," she replied again, this time pushing his hands away from her face in annoyance. "Keitaro, please…I have something to tell you…"

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Well, sort of, but not really…"

"Then what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Motoko finally met his searching eyes, her voice quivering slightly with some unknown emotion as she whispered, "I am…pregnant."

The manager of the Inn froze where he sat, mouth hanging open ever so slightly as he tried to process what she had said. Inside, his mind was telling him, logically, it was impossible…they'd been so careful, her taking that powder of hers, and they were never really able to have 'multiple encounters', not with the way things worked out between their residents and the thin walls separating them…

"Keitaro?" she asked quietly when he didn't respond, mouth still hanging open and eyes looking at her in disbelief.

"You're…you're sure?" he squeaked, breathless all of a sudden. "Positive?"

She nodded, feeling her heart sink as he seemed to be in shock with the news. "Absolutely. In 38 weeks, according to Doctor Nori, I will give birth to our first child."

"That's…what's wonderful!" Keitaro laughed out loud as he crushed his stunned, yet relieved mate to his chest, and it only took one look at his face to see he was serious in his response. "I'm gonna be a dad! Can you believe it? I know it's sooner than expected, but that's ok, because we're gonna have a kid!"

"You're really ok with it?" she asked him as she pulled away, searching his exuberant face and finding only joy and contentment in his chocolate brown eyes. "Really and truly, this is what you want?"

"I want you," he replied softly, his love for her shining through his gentle gaze. "And because this child is yours, I want him or her to be a part of our lives as well. Our child, Motoko, ours...that a new life is the result of our love seems right to me, and I welcome this small gift with open arms."

"Oh, Keitaro…" All off her worries set to rest, and her fears cast aside, she began to weep quietly in his chest and he comforted her tenderly as they continued to sit on their bed. "I was so afraid," she whispered after awhile, wiping her eyes on her sleeve and looking up at him lovingly. "So afraid that you wouldn't want the baby yet, that you may be disappointed in me…"

"Why would I be disappointed?" he replied, brows raised in surprise. "If anything, it makes the times I've had with you all the sweeter, because it means we did something so right in one of them that we completely bypassed your powder and…got pregnant! I still can't believe it…I'm gonna be a dad…!"

Laughing softly at his antics, she rested contentedly in his embrace when another thought occurred to her.

"How are we going to tell the residents?" she asked carefully, watching him with trusting eyes as he suddenly paused and looked thoughtful.

"Do any of them know?" he asked.

"Just Haruka, she went with me to the doctor," she said with a shrug. "She promised not to tell anyone until we were ready to tell them ourselves."

"Ah…well…I don't know." Moving them so they leaned against the wall with pillows behind them, he mulled over this small problem as they rearranged themselves to cuddle some more. "We should probably tell both them, and make sure they're all there so we don't have to explain it all more than once…how about this weekend? We want to make sure it isn't when some of them are about to rush off to school or work, that way they can stay for the whole discussion."

"That sounds very wise to me," she replied, stifling a yawn that threatened to crack her jaw. "Ah…excuse me…"

"Let's get ready for bed," he suggested, getting up and turning off the main light so the only source of illumination was from the small study lamp on her desk. Quickly they dressed in their sleep clothes and slipped into their futon together, spooning together with Keitaro's hands resting on spot where his son or daughter was growing inside his wife's body. "Thank you," he whispered as he buried his nose in her hair, kissing the crown of her head tenderly as he gently held her close. "You are so precious to me, and now you're giving me another gift that I don't come close to deserving."

"You deserve everything that I can give you, and more," she replied, squeezing his hands lovingly. "Goodnight, Taro-kun."

"Goodnight, Mo-chan."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Haruka slowly worked through the last of the dishes from the Tea House, waiting for the usual sound of Seta coming in the front and calling her name. He always came over to see her when he got back from trips, even if he didn't get in until late, and she might even admit she'd be disappointed if he didn't come over the same day he got back.

"Haruka…?"

Letting herself grin briefly, she smoothed her features before she poked her head out of the back and nodded to him simply. Ducking back to the sink, she rinsed off her hands and dried them on a towel before picking up the sake bottle she'd left warming and two saucers. She could hear him take a seat at the bar, and when she came back out he had removed his coat and was waiting for her patiently with his usual goofy grin.

"Have a good trip?" she asked flatly, pouring them both drinks before she slid the saucer towards him carefully.

"Excellent, Keitaro makes a wonderful assistant, though you could tell he missed Motoko something awful," he replied with a nod. Taking a swallow, his eyes flew open, looking at Haruka in surprise before asking, "Celebrating something?"

"Yes," she admitted with a slow nod. "But I can't tell you what. You'll find out soon, I'm sure."

"Really? Hm…" Holding the saucer up, he said, "Then I toast whoever it is that warrants the celebration and wish them the best in whatever it is they have or are accomplishing."

"I'm sure they appreciate it," she replied, taking a drink at the same time. They exchanged a few more words before Haruka claimed to be tired and took the bottle and saucers away, Seta watching her with a sad feeling in his chest. It was so hard, being this close to her and not knowing if she'd ever let him a step closer. He'd give anything, everything, just to have her again, yet it seemed more and more apparent that she didn't return his feelings. Failure after failure got to a guy after awhile…was there anything wrong with admitting defeat? Giving up?

A small voice in his head said, no, not if you could stop loving her. Can you? And he had to reply honestly, no, I can't. He was at that impasse in his thoughts when something caught his eye, a silver chain that peeked just above the back of Haruka's collar. Pretending he was suddenly interested on something in the wall, he traced it out of the corner of his eye to a circular-shaped bump that rested on her chest, just the size of the ring he had insisted she keep not that long ago.

Haruka raised one brow in question when his face suddenly lit up with joy, slightly confused with the overly warm look he gave her and happy promise to be there bright and early in the morning for work as he left. That didn't stop her from picking up and examining the purple flower he left on the counter for her to find, or briefly pulling out the ring she wore on a chain around her neck to check if it was still there. She would never marry him she promised herself again as she placed the flower in a vase on the counter and headed back to her rooms where her bed awaited her. Never. Ever.

_Then why do those words ring so hollowly in my heart…?_

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

And there is your chapter, my friends.

Two disclaimers: Rent-a-zilla was shamelessly borrowed from Megatokyo (which, if you don't read that, shame on you, you way should) and 'Let's build a rocket' was lifted from Platinum Grit, which is relatively good and should be read by serious webcomic people.

Look for Authors Notes listed on my author-page-thingy (aren't technical terms wonderful?) and please leave me a review of some sort. I am very curious as to how this chapter will be taken by my wonderful readers. :)

CB

'You seem a decent fellow, I hate to kill you.'

'You seem a decent fellow, I hate to die.'

-Princess Bride


	19. Another Surprise pt 1

Well, hello my friends, it's good to be back, eh? I'd say we're not doing bad as far as time between updates goes compared to past times (yeah right), and over all that is most definitely a very good thing(I wish). Thank you for your many reviews and comments, I always appreciate your input and praise for it makes the next chapter easier to finish.

I hope you enjoy it, and so I present, Chapter 19 of ADL:

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

If the other residents noticed their manager and his wife exchanging secret smiles occasionally, or being somewhat distracted when others required their attention, they quickly dismissed it from their minds as the business of the times. The fact that Motoko didn't eat breakfast on those mornings was noted, but after each one checked for them selves that she wasn't sick that was dismissed as well. So when Saturday morning rolled around and Keitaro and Motoko said they had important news for everyone at the breakfast table it was met with a bit of surprise.

"Is everything ok, sempai?" asked Shinobu in concern when they paused nervously after that, giving each other unusual looks.

"It's fine, in fact it's wonderful," replied Keitaro as he put an arm around his wife. "We're just not quite sure how to say this…"

"Whatever it is, you can just go ahead and say it," said Naru as she brought her drink up to her lips, sitting between a smiling Mutsumi and a half-asleep Koshi. "It can't be that bad…"

"Yeah," agreed Koshi jokingly. "As long as you're not kicking anyone out…"

"Well, actually, it's more like we're adding a resident…" Keitaro nodded and exchanged one last loving look with Motoko and took a deep breath before saying simply, "We're pregnant."

_Sppppfft!_

Sarah exclaimed in disgust as Naru sprayed the swallow she'd just taken of her juice across the table, Su looking rather confused as a somewhat dazed Koshi took a second before he began to pound the choking Naru on the back and Mutsumi sat on her other side with an even bigger smile than before on her face. Kitsune looked like she'd been struck between the eyes with a pole, and Shinobu was too busy trying to clean up the mess Naru had made to realize what had been said and give a proper reaction at that time.

"Well, nothing exploded yet," murmured Keitaro to Motoko as he scratched the back of his head, watching as Naru got herself back under control and things began to stabilize around the table.

"I would keep the fire extinguisher close by just in case," his wife replied a bit dryly, a knowing look in her eyes. Kitsune still hadn't moved, her eyes wide open for once, but Haruka and Seta stood in the doorway having walked in just as the announcement was made with pleased looks on their faces.

"That's great, part-timer!" exclaimed Seta, his words breaking into the silence that had reigned for the last two moments. "When's the kid due?"

"Approximately 6 and a half months," replied Motoko, a happy look on her face as she met her aunt's knowing gaze. She was as pleased as her niece by the news, and just as pleased at how well most of the other residents seemed to be taking it.

"Au, that is wonderful news!" added Shinobu as she broke into a bright smile, Su speaking up right behind her with, "What's preg-ant? Is it good to eat? Or lots a bugs crawlin' around a 'preg'?"

"No, silly, it means they're gonna have a kid like us, only really little, 'cuz it hasn't had much time to grow yet," replied Sarah, sitting back down to her meal with a shrug. "I just hope it's a girl like Motoko-chan, all cool an' stuff!"

"Ohh, more playmates! Are they gonna look like us too? Lil' Su'd be fun!"

"No, silly, they'll look like them!"

Su tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Really? Why?"

Sarah let her head fall to the table as she rolled her eyes. "Argh…"

"Well, I think we all know what the dear couple was doing on our last trip out," commented Kitsune suddenly, shaking her head as she regained her usual foxy smile. "Gees, Motoko, keeping it from me like that…I'm wounded by your lack of girl talk!"

Motoko simply gave her a cool look that told the foxy one just how much girl talk she'd ever be getting out of her period without a fight of some kind.

"You're _pregnant?_" squeaked Naru, taking deep breaths as she settled back in her seat, one hand clutched to her chest and the other gripping the edge of the table hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

"I'm so happy for you both!" declared Mutsumi clapping her hands. "Ara, I shall have to start thinking up things I can give to your new baby, for they won't be able to eat watermelon for awhile after they're born…watermelon milk maybe?"

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" asked Koshi, sincerely interested now that Naru was no longer about to die. He sat forward eagerly, getting an odd look from the young woman beside him as she continued to try and process that information.

"Not yet," admitted Keitaro, glancing at Motoko who shrugged simply. "The baby hasn't developed enough to be able to tell, but we'll let you know as soon as we do."

"Which would you rather have?"

"A girl who is a beautiful as her mother," replied the manager immediately, getting an exasperated snort from his wife.

"Either is fine," said Motoko as she elbowed Keitaro gently. "Boy or girl, though they will hopefully be as sweet as their father either way."

"Lighten up," Haruka told Naru when the young woman continued to stare at them like they had both grown two heads. She took the seat Koshi had vacated to get more to drink from the refrigerator and poked her in the side. "What's the matter with you?"

"They're…and she…she's younger than me!" Naru finally shook her head, trying to order it all in her mind and for all outward appearances failing. "She hasn't even graduated high school, and she's pregnant! I mean, there's nothing wrong with it, she's just the last person I would've guessed that would happen to…"

"She's the only married female who lives here," pointed out Haruka with a shrug. "Who else would be getting pregnant but her?"

Naru blushed bright red at that the implications in those words, ducking her head in a feeble attempt to hide it. "Eh…I mean, you know…in general…"

"Well, that's our news," said Keitaro as he reached down to pick up his plate and his wife's, about to head over to the sink with them. "You're all welcome to go ahead and leave now…do whatever it is you had planned for today."

"What? No party?" pouted Kitsune. "This is big news, right? Then let's celebrate! Let's break out the sake, the music and the food guys, we've gotta do this right!"

Shinobu immediately got to her feet, taking the plates from Keitaro and shooing him back to his seat in a way that amused both the manager and his wife. "Au, ok! Let me go see what we have to make food with…"

Su leapt up as well, heading for the stairs. "I'll go get more bananas and my special sparklers!"

"The explosive ones? Let me help!" Sarah dashed after her, a wicked gleam in her eyes that immediately worried those who knew her well enough to know what it meant.

Seta hurried after his daughter and the incorrigible Su after Haruka gave him a rough nudge in the side. "You guys can't blow up the Inn to celebrate…! Wait for me!" Covertly watching him head up the stairs from the back under her lashes, Haruka looked back at the table when Kitsune cleared her throat, a foxy leer on her lips.

"Enjoying the view?" she said knowingly.

"I'll go get some drinks from the Tea House," offered Haruka, heading back out the door again a lot more quickly that she arrived. If there was a faint blush in place when she left, no one would know for sure because she sure as hell would never admit to it and no one could prove otherwise.

"Ara, Naru-chan, will you help me string up some streamers? It'll make things more festive!" said Mutsumi, dragging her friend along with her before Naru had a chance to react, or even think, towards the closet where such things were kept.

"Uh…sure, I guess so."

"You two stay right there," ordered Shinobu as she took another plate from Keitaro's hands, the manager trying to ever be helpful, and pushed him back down in his seat. "We'll take care of everything."

Motoko began to protest, eyes a bit wide as everything was quickly getting out of any sort of control, "No, you really do not have to…"

"Of course we do! Kitsune is right, it's time to celebrate!"

"I think this just got pulled out of our hands completely," observed Keitaro as he scratched the back of his head, more than a bit surprised and yet not so much when one considered the incentive Kitsune had of free sake for motivating this celebration into life.

"I believe you are right…"

"Heyas!" called Su as she came bounded in, six bundles of bananas strapped to her back. "Hey, Mo-chan…how do you make a baby?" The couple blushed, instantly tongue tied and unsure of where to proceed from there. Help, though, came from an unexpected place.

"Au, Su, you can't ask that!" exclaimed Shinobu as she shooed the younger girl away from them.

"Why not?" replied Su, skipping along with her to deposit her bananas on the counter.

Shinobu leaned in close, blushing herself as she stammered out her reply. "It's not polite! Did you bring the bananas for everyone?"

"Whadaya mean? I only brought enough for me!" Su immediately peeled an entire bunch in one move and shoving it down her mouth to fit in her impossibly small torso where her stomach somehow resided.

Shinobu's eyes grew wide, somehow still surprised at how much the younger girl could consume at one time. "But you have six bundles…!"

"Yeah, and I'll probably need more before long!"

"Au…"

"Drinks all around!" called Kitsune as she began to lay out the saucers, Haruka returning with some bottles under each arm. Pouring a hefty drink for both herself and Keitaro and some fine tea for Motoko, she toasted them. "To the best manager and his wife," she said as she raised the saucer before drinking it all in one go. Keitaro took a careful sip of his, letting it warm his belly slowly. "So tell me, Mo-kins…is manager boy here good in bed?"

Motoko kept herself calm though a faint blush rose on her cheeks as she met the foxy one's teasing gaze head on. "That is none of your business, Kitsune."

"Aw, c'mon, don't make me blackmail it out of you later…" Kitsune sidled up closer, Keitaro edging away as his wife held her ground. "Do tell, it would make me ever so happy as the local gossip."

"That requires you to have something to blackmail me with," pointed out Motoko, her eyes narrowing considerably. "And I was unaware that you had any to do so with at the moment. Besides, I do not please you by telling you gossip, I please you by not convincing my husband to raise your rent. Hm?"

"At the moment being the operative term there," replied the foxy one languidly, ignoring the threat pointedly though she carefully began to retreat in case it had been more than idle. "Don't worry, sword girl, I'll come up with something before too long, I'm quite sure…"

"That's enough bugging them, get up and help Naru and Mutsumi or you don't get anymore to drink off me," said Haruka as she picked up the bottle that had been taken from her, setting it out of Kitsune's reach as the foxy one rose with a grumble. "Free loader…"

"Ok, ok…" Following the kitsune-like resident out into the main room to make sure she actually helped, Haruka threw a grin at her niece and nephew as the door closed behind her.

"Unfortunately," commented Motoko to her husband under her breath in irritated tones, "I do not doubt that she will eventually."

"Hey, guys?" asked Naru as she stuck her head in by another door, seeing the room mostly empty coming and sitting by them. "Sorry about earlier…I was just kinda surprised…"

"It's ok, we were more than surprised when we found out too," replied Keitaro quickly, giving her a reassuring look as he motioned for her to take a seat. "It's a big change, and just for us."

"I want you to know I'm really, really happy for you and hope it all turns out well," she said with a small smile, motioning that she would be leaving again in a minute and so remained standing. "I'm sure the little guy or girl will be adorable with you guys as parents."

"Only if he or she inherits their father's looks," put in Motoko with a small grin of her own.

"Wait, I'm not adorable," replied Keitaro with a bemused look. "That's you…"

"I'll be heading back out to finish with Mutsumi," broke in Naru, making her escape before things got too mushy. They were generally very good about keeping it under control around the others, but she was not about to test their ability to do with this sort of news in the air. "Congratulations, though!"

"Thanks!"

"Guys?" called Haruka as she suddenly stuck her head back in the door, coming to sit near them. "Just a quick question…have you told your families yet?"

"Actually, no," admitted Keitaro with a hint of embarrassment. "I figured it wouldn't do any good to call my parents before we knew whether it was a boy or a girl, they always were big on male progeny…"

"And it would be unfair to inform my family before his, so we will wait until we know our child's gender for sure," finished Motoko reasonably.

Haruka nodded her understanding, replying tactfully. "Ah…ok. Then when you call you dad, don't tell him I knew first or he might blow a fuse, ok? Especially considering it's his grandchild, and I'm only your aunt."

Keitaro's eyes widened in understanding. "I didn't even think about that…thanks for the warning."

"No problem. Now sit back and relax, I think things'll pick up in a few moments here…"

True to Haruka's prediction, the celebration began in full swing not too long after as the residents finally let the manager and wife enter into the decorated main room, and it lasted the rest of the day as they ate, drank, and enjoyed each other's company. Kitsune got to be a bit dangerous about the kiddies with the innuendos flying out of her mouth, but they were sent up to bed before it was too, too late and then it continued 'safely' late into the night.

"This feels vaguely familiar," commented Keitaro as they leaned on each other the whole way up the stairs, Motoko out of partial exhaustion and Keitaro from the glasses of sake he'd drunk. "Except you're not weaving with me…why aren't you weaving with me again?"

"I didn't drink," she replied with a faint chuckle, carefully guiding him towards the room. "I won't be able to for awhile."

"Right…bad for the baby…I'm soooo happy! Me's a daddy! Me's a daddy, yeah!" Waving his hand in the air, he almost overbalanced them both in a way that might have ended badly at the bottom of the stairs had Motoko not immediately righted them both.

"I think someone needs to go to sleep," offered his wife lightly as she closed the door behind them a few moments later, helping him strip down to his boxers before he rolled over into his spot and watched through half-lidded eyes while she changed into her own sleep clothes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered out of the blue, eyes shining with a quiet love when she glanced at him in surprise. "So, so beautiful…I don't deserve someone as beautiful as you."

"If we got what we deserved, we would all have precious little to call our own," she replied simply, turning off the light and crawling in next to him before cuddling in his strong arms.

"I know…good night, Motoko-chan."

"Sweet dreams, love."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Keitaro was cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast when the front door opened a week later, closing loudly with the sound of shuffling feet coming towards where he was. Waiting curiously, he blinked in surprise when Hina walked through the door looking as wrinkled and spry as ever in a colorful kimono and her walking staff in her right hand.

"Oba-san!"

"Hello, grandson, and congratulations! Haruka faxed me the good news a week ago," she replied, coming over and patting his arm (the highest thing she could reach) lovingly. "I've come to give you my present to the new child."

"But the baby won't be born for months," he reminded her, looking a bit confused. "We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet!"

Waving her hands lighting and nudging him with her stick to make him sit at the table, she replied, "Trivial details…MAX!"

Keitaro winced as his grandmother's yelled echoed through the empty boarding house, the sound of the front door opening again reaching his ringing ears before a clean-cut older gentleman in work clothes walked in with some rolled papers under his arm. He seemed to hesitate at the sight of another, but Hina quickly motioned him over and he came and sat obediently as he was told.

"Max, be a dear and show my grandson what I would like do to for him," Hina told him, the older man bowing to Keitaro gravely, who bowed in return quickly, before laying out a few blueprints of the room Motoko and Keitaro currently occupied, the room next to it and the bathroom beyond that.

"Your grandmother had the idea of turning these three rooms into one continuous suite that are also accessible from the outside if necessary," he said as he laid out some drawings on top of it. "This second room would be turned into a nursery/playroom, and this bathroom would be re-vamped to make it into a master bath that can only be accessed through the nursery. Doors would be put in here, and here, and this door would be removed and turned into a solid wall. This we would section off, sort of making a separate hallway…"

Keitaro watched in amazement as the ground plans were laid out before him, all perfectly sensible ideas to make the two rooms and bathroom the perfect living space for the married couple and their new baby. The nursery could then be converted into an office or other personal space should the couple ever find the room unoccupied again.

"The best part is yet to come," added Hina when the man finally finished laying out the details. "Tell him, Max."

"We're going to sound proof, not only your quarters, but the nursery and the bathroom as well. A small child can make a great deal of noise in the middle of the night, and with the other residents around this will simply make things easier," he explained quickly. "The entire point is to make the area more useful for both you and your wife, while also being sure not to inconvenience the residents as much as possible. Your livelihood does depend upon their satisfaction."

"Sound proof? That's…wow…" Keitaro's jaw dropped as he processed all this, unable to believe the extent of his grandmother's generosity. "Oba-san…I could never let you…it's too much!"

"Nonsense, you can and you will. All that's left is to get you two moved down to the Manager's Room with whatever you'll need for the next two weeks and let these fellows get to work. Besides, don't tell Haruka I told you, but she insisted on chipping in when she found out, said I was stealing her ideas out from under her."

Keitaro's jaw dropped even further, a feat he had thought impossible by this point. "Haruka was gonna try and pay for something like that?"

Hina shrugged, apparently unperturbed by the amount of funds as her grandson was. "You are her favorite nephew…but anyways, get packing! The crew will be here in an hour, and they'd like to get well into things by the end of the day." Nudging him again, he immediately stood, though he paused by his seat as if unsure what to do next.

"Oh…ok…"

"Try not to look so lost, grandson," said Hina with an unusually soft look in her eyes, patting his cheek as he knelt down to her level before letting the hand settle on his shoulder affectionately. "A little overwhelming, I imagine, but this is no more than you deserve. I'm sorry I was unable to help you more in the years you grew up in close relation with the Turtle Clan, there was little I could do with the few times my way-ward son and daughter-in-law would let me visit. But now I intend to make up for those lean years, and spoil this great-grandchild as much as I can! Now, get moving, I'll be in the Tea House if you need me."

Before Keitaro could even thank her she had shuffled off again, and was well down the stairs by the time he made his way to the front door to watch her go. Amazed at her speed, considering her age (and lack of leg length), he simply shook his head before he headed up the stairs to obey and begin gathering his wife's and his things together.

The hour before the crew arrived passed quickly, and as he was hauling the last basket down the stairs she appeared in the main room again, this time surrounded by the workers who had arrived to do their job.

"Grandson, I do hope they do their job quickly and well," Hina informed him as he stopped beside her, exchanging greetings with the polite, honest-looking fellows. "Do supervise them well, and let me know if they give you any trouble, ok?"

"Aren't you going to watch over them?" he asked, slightly confused as he set the basket aside.

"No, I'm off to Africa again. Hopefully Maki-chan has finally traced down someone who can translate that map we found…I'll be popping in again later, perhaps, but not for some time unless you need me. Give the girls my love, dear, and give my congratulations to Motoko, she is such a sweet girl."

"I will, and enjoy your trip," replied Keitaro obediently, slightly vexed up used to his grandmother's random excursions by now.

"Oh, I will. And do be on the look out for other visitors, I'm quite certain you'll be having some quite soon. Ta ta!"

"What? Who!"

But his grandmother had already disappeared into the distance, leaving the manager alone with Max and his crew.

"Well, I guess I better show you where to get started," he sighed, heading back up the stairs once more. "It's right on up here…."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"Where is the final proof?

The master's voice reverberated off the walls as all eyes were on the counselor who sat there placidly, though there was a visible sheen of sweat over his brow.

"It is coming, Master, it had simply not yet arrived," he replied calmly, though his lip twitched oddly between words. "There were delays…"

"I do not want reports, I want results!"

The door opened to admit a well-singed courier in dark clothes, grumbling loudly as he marched in with a sheaf of papers in his hands.

"_Get the papers_ he says, _they're at a doctor's office…easy mission_…easy my ass!"

"Do you have the confirmation?" asked the counselor as he stood, the rest of the table watching and listening with eager eyes and ears.

"I do, and with no small price," he replied, turning around to show burn marks up and down his back through his clothes. "What kind of doctor has fire wards on their files!"

"You were warned this was a special doctor," replied the counselor dryly as he took the proffered papers. "It is your own fault only if you grew careless."

"It's a _doctor's officer_, who the hell is going to want to read the files?"

"Well, obviously we do, since you were sent to get them, weren't you? Or are you suggesting this counsel and the Master use the couriers foolishly?"

The man fell into silence, feeling the probing eyes on him as he carefully shook his head.

"Good. Go the ward, have them treat that, and report back to your squad leader. Here is your confirmation, Master, as you asked."

The Master viewed the sheets with a leer pulling his lips back in an unflattering manner. "This…this will do very nicely. So you have yet to fail, counselor. How long do you think this will last?"

The counselor smiled as the rest of the group dispersed, disappearing with them into the shadows.

"As long as it must…"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Everyone was disappointed at having missed Hina's visit to the Inn, but things settled into their new pattern as Motoko and Keitaro lived out of the manager's office while the workers completed the contracted work. There was an instance or two where Su and Sarah tried to lend a hand with some inventions the wacky foreigner had come up with, but luckily nothing was destroyed and so the workers had not been put behind schedule as of yet. It was a time of joy and peace, with Koshi rarely getting punched by Naru, and often times staying well enough on her good side to make her smile every time she saw him. Seta was also around an unusual amount, and Motoko had confided in her husband that there was a growing pile of flowers in the back of Haruka's apartment, and some had even been put in vases around the various rooms. Since they both knew Haruka would never buy flowers for herself, this was taken as at least a slight sign of improvement.

The said woman, however, was reviewing the financial logs in the back of the Tea House one evening when someone knocked on the door softly.

"Come in," she called, setting her cigarette aside as she closed the ledger in front of her.

The door opened to reveal Nori standing there, a rather worried look on her face as she leaned against the frame still in her lab coat. "Hey…"

"Something wrong?" asked her long time friend as she motioned to the seat across from her, reaching over to snag a clean cup from the counter and setting it on the table beside her. Nori didn't respond at first as she watched Haruka fill the cup for her, her lips pressed tightly together and brows closely knit.

"Perhaps," she answered after a long period of silence, meeting Haruka's eyes squarely. "I…hm…" Drumming her fingers against the counter, she seemed to debate on what to say next or what not to say.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the baby, does it?" the elder Urashima asked quickly, feeling her chest tighten considerably. Though she would be the first to say it wouldn't be easy having a child this young for her niece and nephew, she also knew it would absolute devastate them and the residents should something happen to the growing child.

"Directly, no," came the immediate reply. "Let me explain, and I shall let you deduce what you can from the information…the office was broken into last night."

"They didn't take anything from the blood banks, did they?" Haruka narrowed her eyes tensely, her mind already following all the possible tangents and trails such a thing might lead to. "There's more than a couple of doctors I know who would love to get a sample of Keitaro's blood and figure out what makes him so immortal…"

Nori shook her head, once again drumming her fingers on the counter as she began to list things off. "No, nor was the register, medical supplies, or 'special facilities' touched. The only signs of anyone having been there were three of the fire barriers were set off, and some of the multiple files went missing."

"Whose?"

"Part of Seta's medical history with that virus he had in his lungs in high school, but only half of the file was gone. A few others, a page here or there…nothing linking them together, no conclusive ties…" The doctor paused, then added, "There were three full files taken, one of the few that I had full copies of for medical purposes. They were cases where immediate medical attention might be necessary at another facility some time soon, and we would have the copies on file to send in case of such an event."

Haruka watched her long time friend closely, feeling something cold grasping at her heart. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Nori paused again before nodding slowly. "Yes…one was taken was from Keitaro and Motoko's file, and mostly that which pertained to the unborn baby. I won't mention names, because we both know that can be dangerous, but…there are only a few families that practice the extreme forms of stealth, and one of them has quite the twisted relationship with your niece and nephew…" Pausing, she shook her head before adding carefully, "It could have been for the other two files, and that yours had been taken may be someone just laying a false trail, but somehow I feel…the others were unimportant, those who I'm sure have no one after them. I could be wrong, but I'm fairly sure the one they wanted was Motoko and Keitaro's."

Haruka nodded, standing quickly as Nori rose as well. "I see…thanks for the, eh, tip."

"Anytime."

The two friends stood as Haruka showed her to the door. Extending to her hand in thanks, the elder Urashima was slightly surprised when Nori hugged her tightly instead, pulling back to give her stern look. "I've been patching you up since high school," she said slowly, concern evident in her every word. "You and Seta, and you've become a sort of extended family for me, all the times I've pulled you back from death… Please be careful. These are dangerous times for your family, and you're not as young as you'd like to think you are."

"I'm young enough," replied Haruka gruffly, unused to this open display of affection from the doctor but doing her best to reassure her at the same time as laid a hand over hers added, "I will be as careful as I can, but I will also protect my family."

Nori nodded, knowing it was the best promise she would get out of the stubborn woman. Walking out of the door, she called back over her shoulder, "Ok. Call me if you need something."

"Of course."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Su and Sarah were outside running around before it got too dark to play when they saw Haruka standing towards the back of the property, holding something in her hand and looking rather pissed.

"What's up, Haruka-san?" asked Sarah as she hugged the older woman around the knee, a move that almost always guaranteed at least a dry smile of sorts. The elder Urashima patted her absently on the head though, and silently headed back towards the tea house.

"Su, send Keitaro to me," she said simply over her shoulder as she left, obviously in deep though about something else.

"Okies!"

"Hey, Su, did you see what was in her hands?" asked Sarah, somewhat miffed but also feeling a tug deep inside that something very serious and adult-like had just happened.

"Piece a paper, all ratty'n'stuff," came the distracted reply, Su already having put it behind her in her usual childish manner.

The younger girl pondered that as they headed towards the Inn, doing as the older woman had requested. "Hm…that's odd."

Su shrugged, her face splitting into a wide grin all of a sudden. "Yeah…well, s'go get Keitaro an' jump on him!"

Sarah immediately perked up, breaking into a sprint that the other girl immediately matched stride for stride. "Ok!"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Keitaro entered the Tea House to find his aunt carefully laying out strips of pure-white paper the length and breadth of his hand, one particular piece that was ratty and worn sitting alone from the rest. Beside them rested a ceremonial pad of ink and a brush, and along side them a scroll laid open with paperweights holding it in a certain spot. The girls hadn't given him any specifics about what he was to see his aunt about, but the way Sarah had given the message had conveyed that it was a very serious matter indeed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked when he saw the temple elders seated at the back of the room, waving the sticks with the braided paper strips down them and chanting quietly in a tongue he had never heard before.

"You know that boarder that's been on the Inn since, well…since forever?" she asked, obviously on edge as she watched the elders nervously.

"Keeps trespassers of ill-intent from coming onto the grounds, yeah," he replied with a shrug. "Not that they work that well, if at all…we've had too many attacks on the grounds themselves to even assume that they might."

"It wasn't of physical attacks," explained Haruka, rolling her eyes. "But to ward off…well…demons, spirits, that sort of thing…things with no physical form at all. That's why they wouldn't stop those past attacks."

Keitaro nodded his understanding, noting how odd it felt to discuss the supernatural with his aunt like it was an everyday occurrence. "You mean like the deamon that could only come into the Inn through the sword, otherwise it never would have gotten in."

"Exactly."

He looked at the holy men, then back at his aunt, still confused at what was going on. "So what's the matter?"

"The seals have been corrupted," she explained, motioning to the deteriorating piece of paper on the table. "They weren't just a boundary; they were also to warn the owner, which in this case would be me because we never bothered to attune you to it, when metaphysical happenings were occurring in and around the boundary."

Keitaro, who had been listening closely, seemed about to ask an intelligent question, but then sighed instead. "…I still don't see how this is important."

"The Turtle Clan could've been spying on us for months, corroding these seals away enough that their presence would not be noted, and we would never know otherwise. Why I never thought to check them before…" Taking a moment to collect herself so as to not strike out in her inner rage, she went on, "Whatever they have learned, or planned, they will learn nothing more. The seals are being replaced, tonight, and I'll be checking them more often from now on as I should've been doing previously."

"You couldn't know they would do this," offered Keitaro in an attempt to quiet his aunt's internal turmoil, seeing the grateful glance in her eyes even as she shook her head slowly.

"No, I should have. I've dealt with their kind before, but it seems these years in the city are making me soft." When he tried to deny it again, she glared at him enough to make him fall silent. "Your wife would understand the burden of duty. This was mine, and I have failed. Now go back to her and the girls, I have work to do."

Her nephew backed away, somewhat hurt by the comment but also trying to understand the guilt and pain his aunt was experiencing. Giving a silent nod, which she returned before turning back to her work, he left.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko stood before her team at Monday afternoon's practice, her insides shaking though she seemed as calm as ever on the outside as she made the official announcement to her team about her withdrawal for the majority of the season and the reason why behind it. For the most part the problems of last year had vanished with the beginning of the new term. The majority of the members who had originally deserted had returned quietly, without so much as a word or disrespectful glance in her direction, and so she had silently allowed them to pick up where they had left off as if they had never been gone at all and with a few exceptions things seemed relatively stable. Leiko, the original antagonist the year before, had transferred to another school with those who had backed her most, and no one had heard anything about them since.

The silent pause that followed after she finished scared her a great deal more than she cared to admit, though, and she was about to bow and apologize as well as offer her permanent resignation, should that be their wish, when Gina sprung to her feet, a delighted smile on her face now that the surprise had worn off, and the rest of the group soon following suit. "Sempai, that's wonderful!"

"Sempai's having a baby!"

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, but this is so exciting!"

"We'll have to think of something to get for the new baby!"

"I hope it's a girl just like sempai!"

"A boy is good luck, though."

"You're not going to go soft on me and start crying are you?" asked Mrs. Yozaki, the official teacher manager of the club as she watched Motoko blush from the rush of affection and support from her girls that she obviously had not expected. Her voice was dour, but there was a gleam of amusement in her sharp eyes for those who knew how to look for it.

"No," replied Motoko, turning to give her a reassuring smile, even if it was a bit shaky around the edges. It firmed up completely when she took a deep breath, letting everything calm inside of her as she let it back out. "I am fine, thank you. You are not upset with me, are you?"

"For getting pregnant with your husband's child? Hardly. That would be a very silly, illogical thing to do." Sighing, she shrugged and added slowly, "Our record might suffer, though…we've been depending on you to carry us through for these last three years, it may be difficult to get the girls to move on without you." Her brow betrayed her slight disappointment, for being the captain of such a successful team have given her a fair amount of prestige among her peers, enough that she was somewhat reluctant to give it up. Still, some circumstances were simply unavoidable, and she was not about to punish her premier student for something rather out of her control.

Motoko let her grin grow slightly, shaking her head as she surveyed the chattering, excited young women. "Oh, that I can assure you will not happen if I have anything to say about it. They shall be worked harder than ever before, for we shall not lose our record just because of my...condition." Turning back towards them, she called them back to silence and met their immediate gaze with a warm smile. "Thank you for your support, it is very much appreciated and as I intend to continue to see your training personally I will remain as your Captain if there are no objections to my retaining of the title."

"Who will lead us in the matches?" asked one of the senior members, a solid girl in her final year of high school whom had challenged Motoko on more than one occasion for the title of Captain. Though she was a hard worker, she was not the best of choices for a leadership position and her actual ability was just somewhat above average.

"Gina, unless someone can prove themselves more capable than her," she replied simply, walking over and putting a hand on the surprised young woman's shoulder. "She has been my second for two years, and understands the inner workings of the matches better than any other than perhaps myself."

Her eyes got wide as she turned to her sempai, stammering out in reply, "B-but, Sempai, I can't-!"

"You can," interrupted Motoko gently, meeting Gina's eyes and giving her a reassuring look as well as squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. "And you will do so with pride and honor. Now, get into formation! Even without me, I expect us to keep our perfect record intact, and I will be counting on each and every one of you to pull your weight and more as we strive to hold the position as the number one kendo club in this city!"

Everyone's voices rose as one as they rushed to their places, afire with their desire to rise to the highest level possible with their fearless leader at the helm. "Yes, sempai!"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Though those of the residents and friends who were used to trouble springing up were a bit wary those first few weeks after the announcement, when trouble didn't appear as it had previously right after something good had occurred they slowly began to relax and accepted the somewhat peaceful life that usually occurred at the Inn. The work was finished on Keitaro and Motoko's room within the two weeks under the hands of the expert crew, and another bathroom made out of one of the previous empty rooms to compensate for the one that growing family was taking over. With their new sound-proofed room, and access to their own private bathroom, the couple enjoyed a great deal of relational freedom and recreation that had been previously denied to them. And so a month passed with little to show for it other than continuation of their lives when compared to times previous. An added, and rather unexpected bonus, was the special lock that came with the bedroom door. It had withstood both Naru's immense strength and Su's inventions thus far, much to the couple's joy.

Motoko's diligent work with the Kendo Club had honed her girls to incredible heights, and even the teacher in charge had to admit rather grudgingly that Motoko's inability to compete was likely to cause no harm to their record at this point. And despite her slight disgruntlement at being wrong, the fact that she wasn't going to be losing face with fellow coaches helped ease that point. Gina had risen to the challenge of taking her beloved Captain's place as the head of the team in competitions, and had won a great deal of respect from her peers for her incredible work. There had a few heads that had to be cracked in practice to prove her competence with her sword, but those trouble makers had quickly settled down afterwards and everything had flowed quite smoothly since then.

Keitaro had taken to his college classes with a fervor once used to fuel his desire to get in Tokyo U. Though not at the top of his class, he ranked well in his test scores and classroom achievements, making him a respected and well-liked student on campus. On top of that, he continued to occasionally take a side job for Seta categorizing his artifacts and archeological finds when he had time for extra money that he then immediately put back into the Inn to make it better for his residents and wife. The nursery was slowly being filled with furniture and things one needed for a new baby like small, soft toys and a changing table, with the only thing lacking being the choice of colors to mark the sex of the child.

The residents watched, some in amusement and some in awe, at the change that began to take place in their sword girl at this time as well. The protruding of her stomach was slight, hardly worth even noticing if you did not know her well except to notice she might be gaining some weight, but the real change was more of an aura than a physical aspect. Daily she seemed to grow softer around the edges, her manner and vocal tones tending towards the lighter and the gentler rather than their usual stoic, and stern approach. She helped more with the daily cooking and cleaning, and was known to spend much time in the new nursery, looking over the crib and toys placed in with a strange, wistful look in her eyes. She seemed to exude a sense of femininity previously never displayed by the strong young woman and it especially unnerved Naru as she looked up from a magazine on the couch in the main room to see the couple returning from their first trip to the doctor's office. She was waiting with Koshi for Mutsumi to arrive for their next study session, with her books stacked neatly on the couch next to her.

There was no denying the soft light that seemed to surrounded Motoko, and the gentle shine in her eyes. "Everything go alright?" asked Koshi from his seat in one of the arm chairs, pausing in his idle flipping through the channels on TV.

"Everything is just fine," replied Keitaro as he removed his wife's jacket, hanging it up for her in the hallway closet with his own. "We're on our way to one very healthy, normal baby about half a year from now. How are you two today?"

"Good," replied the young man with a smile. "Professor Yang gave me an extension on my paper because of the tournaments coming up."

Keitaro snorted, amused at his friend's using the professor's known love of soccer to slack off in the class. "Lucky…"

"And yourself, Naru?" asked Motoko as she paused with the groceries they had picked up still in her arms. "How are you today?"

"Tired, and a bit stressed," she admitted with a grin, forgetting her previous thoughts for the moment. "Our next practice test is coming up soon, and I hope to ace it again."

"I'm sure you will do just fine," she replied with a kind and supporting smile that immediately brought those previous thoughts back to the fore, and Naru tried not to let her smile seem to stretched in return.

"Let help you with those," offered Keitaro as he took half the bags from her arms, leading the way to the kitchen with his wife following closely behind.

"I still cannot believe what we saw today," whispered Motoko once the door had closed behind them, setting the bags down before turning to hug her husband tightly. He returned the embrace warmly, both of their minds going to Dr. Nori's office just a few moments before.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

_Motoko lay on her back with Keitaro holding her hand as Dr. Nori spread the Vaseline-like gel over her stomach, another aid prepping the machine beside them. The other tests had gone smoothly, especially since Nori already had several of the Urashima records on file, and now they were waiting for the ultrasound to begin. Someone switched on the screen, and although at first the screen was a haze of white and grey, distinctive shapes began to form as the Doctor put the receiver to Motoko's skin, apologizing for the cold feeling when she started slightly. _

"_That," she said in quiet amazement, for though she had done this many times it was still a point of awe for her, "Is you baby's head." The image what somewhat blurry, but the white oval attached to a torso was still distinguishable through the haze. The child moved slightly, as if he or she knew they were being watched, turning towards them slightly._

_Motoko felt the tears welling up her eyes and a quiet peace settle in her heart as they saw the arms and legs and what began to look like toes and fingers. Keitaro squeezed her hand, being deeply moved as well, and the couple remained thus hardly daring to breath as they watched their child moving on the screen._

"_We won't be able to tell the sex yet," explained the doctor as she continued to point out the various features of their unborn baby. "But soon that will be apparent as well."_

_Someone handed her a set of headphones, and Nori smiled after she listened to it for a few moments. Turning to the couple, she offered them the headphones gently. _

"_Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?"_

_The couple had been overwhelmed before, but this was something even beyond that. Motoko closed her eyes and lovingly counted each one, imagining the day when she would put her ear to the baby's chest and be able to listen while holding him or her in her arms. The surge of emotions was so strong she had to wipe her eyes, and did so unashamedly, looking up to see Keitaro doing much the same thing._

_Everyone else seemed to disappear quietly, leaving the couple to listen and watch their unborn baby alone and muse upon the future…_

"Soon," said Keitaro as he opened his eyes and kissed her on the forehead, seeing the love and joy in her eyes and knowing it was mirrored in his own. "Soon, love."

Motoko smiled with a nod, enjoying the warmth in his arms before reluctantly letting go and start putting the groceries away. No other words were needed as they worked in silence before going their separate ways.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"Something wrong?" asked Koshi as he glanced over at Naru, seeing her looking after the couple with a strange look on her face. Shifting so he could see her without craning his neck, he added, "Are you feeling ok? If you're sick, we can put this off until tomorrow so you can get some rest…"

"No, I'm fine," she replied quickly, shaking her head as if to clear it before she looked back over at him. "I just…well…" Biting her lip she glanced back at the doorway where the manager and his wife had just went, unsure of how to proceed from there.

"Just what?" asked Koshi, curious but also somewhat worried with the odd way his companion was acting.

"It's just hard to believe that she's still the same girl I used to never see at all unless she was in her kendo uniform carrying her sword or practice stick," she explained, studying her nails as she tried to order her thoughts. Bringing her knees up to her chin, she continued with her head resting on top of them. "Hating men...helping me fight of pervert squads…it was hard enough to take the first changes in her, even if they were for the better, and I know she's been continuing to change some since they got married and all, but it wasn't that drastic, and now this…it's like she's almost changing over night into a completely different person again!" Scrunching up her nose as if she smelled something she disliked, she added, "Is that what becoming a mother does to you?"

"Well, somewhat, I think," replied Koshi with a shrug as he settled into his seat more, a thoughtful look on his face. "Partially because of all the chemical and hormonal changes your body goes through, it's almost impossible not to change some. Medically proven fact and all. But I think its mostly loving someone like the way she does Keitaro and then him loving her in return."

"I don't think I get what you're saying," admitted Naru quietly, the fact that she was admitting her confusion rankling deeply but her need to understand running even deeper.

"Well, think about how many people have children who never want them," he explained carefully. "Or who have them with people that they don't truly care about. Imagine carrying the baby of someone you don't love, would you be excited about its birth? Would you be overwhelmed with the joy at the prospect of having it? Would you be preparing yourself to be the best mother possible for him or her?"

Naru hesitated, taken a bit aback by this tangent of thought that she had previously not encountered. "I…I don't know."

"It makes sense to me that the more you love a person, cherish them and all," added the young man as he wrapped up his small sermon of sorts, sinking back into his chair as he seemed to settle into a state of thoughtfulness. "The more that the birth of your child, which is the production of your…eh…union together, would change you. For the better, you would hope, but it would still change you."

"Oh…" She nodded, somewhat lost in everything she had just absorbed, and sat back quietly to try and sort it out for awhile.

"Ara, sorry for being late," said Mutsumi as she entered through the front door, a watermelon in one arm and her books in the other. "They had watermelons on sale at the store, and I stopped to get one for us to share."

"I'll get a knife and plates, then, if you guys want to get your books ready," replied Koshi as he heaved himself out of his chair, heading for the kitchen door. "We'll start on your math today, since that's the hardest subject and I have to leave early today."

Naru snapped back into reality, giving a ghost of a smile and picking up her books. "Ok."

Mutsumi just beam as brightly as ever, immediately setting her things down and getting ready to begin. "Yes, Koshi-kun!"

The studying passed quickly for the three young adults around the low table, the watermelon nothing more than a set of rinds and some seeds by the time they were finished. Feeling a bit worn out after they had finished such a large portion of their studies, Naru immediately headed upstairs and disappeared into her room after wishing them a good evening.

Motoko stuck her head out from the kitchen, the smell of cooking food wafting out of the open portal. "Will you be joining us for dinner?" she asked them both, with a pleasant smile that let them both know they would be more than welcome if they wished to come.

"No, I'm actually meeting my uncle with Sarah for dinner," explained the young man as he rose, calling up the stairs for his cousin. "C'mon, munchkin, we gotta get going!"

Sarah and Su appeared at the top of the stairs with mischievous grins in place and funky looking controllers in hand. "Munchkin this, dork!"

Koshi dove for the right as a larger spider-looking came at him with its pinchers clacking to reveal razor sharp sides. "Ah!" He jumped back a few times as it tried to pin him down so it could get at him, almost getting caught between it and the wall when it suddenly collapsed, a kitchen knife sticking from its back and crackling slightly with electricity as it had destroyed the power center.

"Aww…" said Sarah as Su just laughed, leaping down the stairs to congratulate Motoko for vanquishing yet another of her created monsters.

"Were you trying to kill me or something!" cried Koshi when the disappointed girl reached his side, giving him a dark look.

"No, but you were supposed to go all cool ninja and kick its butt!" she replied hotly, giving him a disgusted look. "Yeah, Motoko's cool, but she shouldn't've had to save you, dork."

"That's not fair! You tried to kill me with a, a giant metal spider, how was I supposed to know how to beat it!"

"That's not my problem…"

The pair left as they continued to squabble, throwing their goodbyes for their shoulder as they disappeared from sight.

Motoko instructed Su to take the creation back up to her room after removing the knife and making sure she hadn't dented it on accident. Turning to Mutsumi, who just watched the entire proceedings with her usual, bright smile, she repeated her earlier offer. "Would you like to stay and eat with us, Mutsumi?"

"Ara, thank you but no thank you, I have friends who wished to treat me to dinner this evening," she replied as she stood, as perky as usual. "Thank you for your kind offer, though!"

"You are welcome here anytime that you wish to be," Motoko replied simply with a slight bow. The young woman left the way Koshi and Sarah had after gathering up her books and disappeared as she hummed quietly to herself.

She descended the steps slowly, taking her time as she had some to spare before she had to meet her friends. At the bottom stood an unfamiliar, pale young woman in all black who stared up at the front of the Inn carefully almost as if anticipating someone to descend any moment, or perhaps even for the entire structure to disappear without a trace. Despite her unusually gothic attire and less than friendly gaze with an odd cat on her shoulder, Mutsumi beamed at her as they came even.

"Hello! Are you lost?" she asked cheerfully as she drew near enough to speak without shouting, stretching her impossibly wide smile even wider to shower the newcomer with her sunny disposition.

"No," replied the small young woman, withdrawing somewhat in the face of such a bright personality. She obviously did not care to be spoken to, but replied regardless. "I am not lost, this is Hinata-sou. I am…visiting. Do you live there?"

"Me? Ara, no, I live just a little ways away," came the perky response, Mutsumi hooking a stray strand of her lovely brown hair and hooking it back behind one ear.

The young woman seemed to study her intently through heavy, black lashes, almost appraising her every move as she slowly spoke. "Then…you were just visiting?"

"Yes!" Mutsumi said cheerfully, her impossibly wide smile once again seeming to grow even wider and causing the young woman to back off another step unconsciously. "Naru-chan and Koshi-kun and I have just finished studying together, for our test to get into Tokyo University! Well, Koshi-kun has already made it in, but he is being kind in helping Naru-chan so we will do better than last time."

"I see…do you know the others there well?" Her tone was flippant, as if the answer was truly of no consequence at all, but the manner in which she seemed tensely waited for the answer betrayed her true motives to one who was looking. Whether or not Mutsumi noticed, however, it something only the gods knew.

"Oh yes, very well!" Motioning back up the hill, she added, "Everyone is very, very nice there. Haruka-san lets us use her tea house for studying sometimes, and Su and Sarah are so cute when they go running around. Shinobu-chan is especially sweet, and she makes the best tempura ever, and Naru-chan is very helpful in my studies. She gives me hope that I may pass this next year! And Seta-san and Koshi-kun who come and visit all the time are also very helpful. Yes, I know everyone very well there."

Looking up at the house, she spoke her next words with her eyes riveted on the building above. "Even the manager? Do you know him well?"

"Ara, not as well as some of the others for he is very busy with his studies and work and I have only be here a short time, but he is a good friend to all of us." The young woman seemed to relax, almost as if that one statement had caused her to dismiss Mutsumi completely. Mutsumi giggled sweetly, a sound that the young woman almost winced at. "Yes, Keitaro-san and his wife are very kind!"

"That is very…wait…his _what!_"

And that's when hell froze over.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Well, my friends, it seems I have been a bit lax in updating. I do have excuses (school/finals/trips/summer classes/life/driving 7 hours a day/etc) but I'm sure you don't much care, right? Well, here's your chapter regardless, and your review replies. PLEASE review, it does make it easier to get the next chapter up when I find myself with time to do so.

Note: Yes, this chapter is a great deal shorter than most. The reason why? Well, I started to add on the next scene, but it got really, really, really long…in fact, it got longer than my usual chapters. So I'm cutting it off here, and I would say there's an excellent chance that your next chapter will be shorter than usual as well. So really, you can think of it as two chapters just set up at different times that equal one mega-chapter. Hopefully, this next one will not take as nearly as long as this one did.

Review Replies:

#1. Thank you very much for your wonderful and kind words of encouragement! It really makes writing each chapter a lot easier when I know there's people who care.

#2. You read every single box under reviews? Wow, major kudos to you, friend, because I think that's true dedication as a reader!

#3.Yeah, I know, the pregnancy wasn't really supposed to be a surprise. The real surprise is coming up, of course. So of those of you who were totally shocked by that, bad reader, you need to pay more attention.

#4. Oh, so you think you know what's going to happen with Motoko's father? We shall see, reader of mine, we shall see…good to know I've got you hooked, though! Hope you enjoyed this segment!

#5. A miscarriage? Well, I do suppose it is technically possible. Who knows? But yet, the child has some sort of important role here, I wouldn't just throw the poor thing in willy-nilly without some sort of reasonable explanation as to why. You just won't know that reason for some time. :P

#6. I really, really, really am sorry for the wait. I didn't die, life just crept up on me a bit. Hopefully I can keep it at bay with bloodthirsty dogs and sharp pointy sticks, but who can tell? Life is far to unexpected to be predictable.

#7. Do the twist! 'Cause C.B. loves twisty, turny stories that leave you feeling slightly motion sick, and you're in for a wild ride!

#8. My story has been compared to a potato chip, which is the heavenly food of college kids, my life is complete. Thanks!

#9. Keitaro as a dad I think would be hilarious too. He's just so…sweet. 'Daddy, can I have some candy? Pleeeease? (insert puppy eyes here)' 'Oh…ok.'

#10. What am I planning to do with the Turtle Clan? That's a really good question, and one I wish I knew how to answer in a short concise way…oh well, guess you're just gonna have to wait and see!

#11. Wow, longest review you've ever written? I'm very honored! I hope you felt like my story was a good one to use it on!

#12. Hm, the Turtle Clan claiming the child as their own, eh? Maybe, maybe not…this must be maddening for those of you not inside my head. Then again, it's maddening for me and I _am_ inside my head. Go figure…

#13. We've got another Naru/Koshi shipper! I think they'd be cute together too. Does anyone else have an opinion there?

#14. Fan-dabbie-dozie? I have never heard or seen this word before, so I shall assume you meant it as a compliment and accept it with a huge smile. :D I think you win the award for the most interesting review ever, and using the most words and phrases that are first-timers for me. Way to go!

#15. I'm sorry to once again have to say that, while this fic is a joy to write, I am not planning to write a sequel sometime in the nearby future, and it is likely that I never will. I'm very sorry, but this is my last full-scale project in the ficdom, and with the exception of the possibility of random one-shots to occasionally ease off the tension that can accumulate when you slow down your writing I do not plan to add to this account at the end of this story ever again. Life has simply become such that I don't have the time I used to, and it's not getting any easier.

#16. Aw, so you do like Kanako? Well, we'll see, I can't make promises though….

#17. You have very high praise for me, and I thank you for that. It means a great deal to have such an in depth look at my story from others, and I thank you also for the time it must have taken to do so.

#18. If you haven't noticed, the main area is romance. Sorry, but fluff is to be expected, if not more, and I would say mine is hardly at the level of choking you to death as I have seen in others.

#19. If it took you an hour to read it, think how long it took me to write it, and that's just one chapter! Hope you enjoyed it anyways, and thanks for the review.

Well, my friends, it appears that is all until next time. Hopefully, that will be soon.

Until then,

CB

_It only counts as one!_

-Gimli, _Return of the King_


	20. Another Surprise pt 2 The Dark Angel

Chapter 20, Chapter 20 coming through, come get your peanuts, popcorn and Chapter 20 right here, not 18, not 19, but Chapter 20 as seen only in demonstrations of the past but now available for your home convenience, can I get a fries, big mac, and a Chapter 20 to go, extra ketchup on the side, and Chapter 20's in the home stretch, he moves to the right, he passes, he wins by a nose!

And now my friends, if you haven't caught on quite yet, here is Chapter 20. :)

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

_In the Deepest Bowels of Hell…_

A dark-red daemon kicked the heater and swore as he wiped his nose on his arm and came up with ice on his scales for the third time since the deep freeze had started.

"Damn it, work you damnably damnable piece of shit! Damn those fanfic writers, they _always_ do this…!"

"It's already damned, I don't think telling it to stay put is going to help any," commented another of his kind as he passed by, wrapped in a knit sweater with little blue devils all over it.

"Son of a…fine." Throwing his wrench down, he pointed fiercely at the contraption while declaring loudly, "If you don't get working, I'll bless you until-!"

The machine jumped to life with a bang, the temperature rising sharply as the daemon sighed in relief as feeling began to flood back into his extremities. "Much better."

"Who is it d'you think that keeps doing that to us?" asked the second one as they began to amble towards their break room, shedding his sweater quickly.

"Dunno, but they're really starting to piss me off. That's the third time this week!"

"Yep."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

_Back at Hinata-sou_

The young, pale woman sat at the table in the manager's office as she replayed the day's events inside her hand, absently petting the silent cat who sat patiently beside her with the occasional twitch of its tail. It had all been rather overwhelming, and it seemed it would take some time before she found the balance in her mind again.

The original plan had been so simple, why had she ever strayed from it? She had sat there most of the day on the bench just within sight of the Inn's main entrance, carefully noting those who had entered and left from the time she had arrived around noon until the woman had interrupted her musings at the bottom of the stairs. The overwhelming presence of beautiful girls had been disturbing, especially those of great maturity like the short-haired blonde that drank half a bottle of sake during her lunch break outside the Tea House. There had been another, brown hair nearly to her waist and an unforgettable smile, but she arrived later that evening in the presence of a young man who had a great deal of likeness towards Seta that she obviously showed signs of having feelings for and Kanako found it unlikely that her brother would involve himself with a woman who had a tendency towards cheating. Three others, ranging in ages from 6 or 7 to close to 13, had come in together, but she had discounted them in a glance. Even if they had any sort of connection with her brother, they were all far too young to consider a threat. Girly crushes could be easily crushed, and she would do so if necessary. Motoko had somehow managed to slip past her unnoticed, perhaps she had been in the house prior to her arrival, but even so Kanako had expected to find little resistance to her coming and taking over her brother's life once more.

The lack of Keitaro had been disconcerting; she had hoped waiting for him to arrive and greet him personally before any of the other girls could interfere would be enough. It had been two years, but neither of them could have changed that much in her mind. The real plan, complete with her case of things at her feet, had been to infiltrate the Inn if Keitaro did not show up by dark disguised as one of those whom she had observed and gather that information which she required to target any enemies she might have and eliminate them quickly and quietly. Everyone had their breaking point, she did not doubt her ability to find it and make the most of it immediately.

She had been unable to resist one, long look at the Inn towards sundown though, and that had been the undoing of everything she had worked towards. And everything since then…it was time to rethink everything, before she lost anymore ground to the enemy.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

_Earlier That Evening_

Kanako quickly composed herself as her all-too bright and friendly companion began to giggle. "Ara, you didn't know Keitaro-san was married?"

"Unfortunately, no." The words were grudgingly spoken, and with a hint of a dangerous edge that seemed to pass right over Mutsumi's fluff-filled head. "I was not informed such an event had occurred…whom is he married to?"

"Motoko-chan, a very sweet girl who has lived in the dormitories for many years," replied Mutsumi helpfully.

Kanako raised a brow as she thought it over carefully and then announced. "Then…he was pursued by her, trapped by her charms, and ended up wedded to her before he knew what had happened. Is she a short-haired blonde that works in the Tea House?"

"Ara, ara, no, no, no, silly. Keitaro and Motoko were chosen for each other in a very quickly put together arranged marriage, from what I have heard. They had never even met before their wedding day, or know that they were to be wed at all! And Motoko has long black hair, very much like yours. The only people I know of who work in the Tea House are Haruka-san, Seta-san, and Kitsune."

"I see…very well, thank you for your information." Turning to leave, she was somewhat surprised and more irked when the bubbly young woman fell in step beside her, heading up the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Ara, making sure you arrive safely, it wouldn't do for you to get lost or be attacked on the way. Besides, I don't know your name yet, and I forgot to introduce myself! I am Mutsumi Otohime, at your service!"

"I am perfectly capable of reaching the top of these stairs by myself," she snorted, turning back towards the Inn while her companion simply watched her expectantly. Admitted grudgingly inside that the young woman was persistent if nothing else, she said, "If you must know, my name is Kanako Urashima."

"That is a very nice name, Kanako-chan! But the steps are very long, and sometimes there are dangerously slippery stairs. I will come to make sure you make it safely to the top."

She considered continuing the argument for a moment, then gave in as they were already only a few paces from the top. The young woman preceded her inside, calling out the name of her brother's wife. Taking off her shoes, she closed her eyes and could almost hear their mother in the kitchen, snipping back and forth with their grandmother (the two had never gotten along) and Keitaro would be running inside to grab her hand any moment to pull her outside to play…

"Motoko-chan, I have brought a friend who wishes to meet you!" called Mutsumi suddenly, forcing Kanako back to the present in time to see a pale, tall young woman not that much older than herself descend the stairs wearing a loosely-tied hamaka and gi with long, obsidian hair that reached past her waist just as Mutsumi had said. She had been unsure of what to expect, but a woman of quiet beauty, with a serious look in her eyes and an obvious bent towards the martial arts had not been it. A lovely bimbo, who only had snagging her brother's inheritance for her greedy little self, yes, but not this. She noted the grace in her brother's wife's movements, the perfect balance of her stride, and her innate awareness of everything around her. She was about to challenge her to a duel over her brother when she noticed that which shocked her most of all, and forced her to reconsider her options.

_She's pregnant!_

"We were just about to sit down and eat," the woman replied with a smile, giving Kanako a warm nod before moving out of the way to let a blonde headed blur race past her into the kitchen. "Who is your friend, Mutsumi?"

"Motoko-chan, this is Kanako-chan!" she replied brightly, watching them bow to each other as Motoko reached the bottom of the stairs. "Kanako-chan, this is Motoko Urashima, the manager's wife." Rushing on quickly, she added, "Ara, I am sure you will take very good care of her, Motoko-chan, because I must hurry to meet my friends. Goodbye!"

"How do you know Mutsumi-chan?" asked Motoko as she motioned for Kanako to go ahead and have a seat, taking one of the arm chairs while the guest chose the couch. The name Kanako she knew she had heard before, somewhere, and the curiously dressed young woman peaked her interest if only because she looked like one who had a great many secrets to hide. The black clothes complemented her dark hair, though it did make her appear very, very pale, and their old, gothic style suited her strangely enough.

"We met at the bottom of the stairs," came the careful, edged reply. She still couldn't quite decide what to do, and had concluded that a defensive position would be the best for now. "I was on my way up to visit my brother."

Motoko's brows shot up, her facing falling into an embarrassed smile as she suddenly bowed respectfully in her seat. "You're Keitaro's little sister! I'm very sorry, he has never shown me a picture of you, and as far as I know we were not expecting you to visit any time soon. Will you be staying with us?" Her mind went back to the last few times her husband had mentioned his younger sister, but other than the fact that she worked with Hina, was adopted, and rarely showed at family functions unless he or Hina were present she really knew nothing about this mysterious girl.

Kanako fell back on the polite responses that had been drilled into her since birth while living with her parents, unable to think of anything else to say. "If it is not too much trouble."

"No, not at all, is there a room you prefer? You have probably stayed here before, with your family."

She glanced towards the manager's room. "I generally share a room with oba-san…"

"You are welcome to Hina's old room, it is only used as an office now and I am sure Keitaro and I can manage without it while you are here," replied Motoko briskly, walking over to the room and opening the door for their new guest. "Would you like to join us for dinner? It would only take a moment to set another place at the table, and our cook is very good…"

"No thank you, I ate on the way," came the flat reply, Kanako quickly picking up her bag and heading into the room. "I would like to rest, if that is not too much trouble."

"Not at all. We will be in the kitchen, should you need anything, and I will tell Keitaro you have arrived as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

Motoko blinked as the door was shut firmly in her face, turning away to head back towards the kitchen. She considered telling the residents, but decided the girl had looked tired, and there would be time for introductions later on. Leaving it at that, she joined her friends in their meal. However, even as she settled into the familiar routine of telling Su to slow down, admonishing Kitsune for her off-color comments, and noting with a quiet smile the way Sarah found more and more ways to worm her way into her aunt's heart that there was something very wrong with their guest. Or, perhaps to be more specific, there was something their guest found wrong about _her_.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

The thoughts continued to whirl unpleasantly through Kanako's mind, and her brow furrowed as she fought to bring them back in line. Time passed on the outside, but she was only aware of the struggle behind her closed eyes.

_Keitaro is married!_

_Why didn't Hina tell me?_

_She knew I would object…even interfere._

_How long…how long could it have been?_

_A few months? At least, she looks to be that far along…_

_He was forced, perhaps he doesn't love her._

_He gave her a child!_

_He also could have been forced into that as well…she looks like she's very strong, or our families could have demanded it, dimwitted as ours tend to be, and perhaps hers are no better._

_No, Hina would have made sure it was a good match. Keitaro was always her favorite._

_Why didn't our parents say something to me? Why wasn't I invited to the wedding, at least!_

Opening her eyes with a frustrated sigh, she was about to get up and begin to unpack when a hesitant knock came at the door, sliding open at her command to reveal her hostess with a tray of tea and small sandwiches.

"Keitaro called to say he would be late coming home," explained Motoko as set the tray on the table, standing to leave again as she once again felt that sharp, scrutinizing gaze settle over her. "I do not know what time he will come, but I thought you might enjoy these in the mean time." When she received no reply but that unnerving stare, she bowed again slightly and added, "I will leave you to rest."

"Motoko?"

Turning back towards her guest, she replied, "Yes?"

"May I ask you some questions?" The words seemed to be pulled from Kanako's mouth, and she almost regretted them as soon as she spoke, but she had to have some answers and here would be someone who knew the truth.

"Anything you like, as Haruka would say you are family," replied Motoko, glancing towards the table. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"No. When did my brother get married?"

Motoko paused as she sat, caught somewhat unawares by her companion's quick questioning and concerned over the lack of her part in the statement. "Just over a year ago, close the beginning of my junior year of high school."

Kanako's mouth compressed slightly. Over a year ago? Damn that Hina, this woman was between her and her dreams and she had a year's worth of time to ensnarl her brother with her wiles…! "I see…and how was my brother informed of the marriage? Mutsumi explained that it was a family arranged contract." She watched in surprise as the woman seemed to pale just ever so slightly, her eyes suddenly fill with a particular memory and from the slight downward movement of the corner of her lips it was less than pleasant.

"By my f-father," came the distant reply, Motoko suddenly returning to the present to pin their guest under a searching gaze. She had once again left her out of the statement, which did not bode well for their future relations. However, could it be…? "Am I to understand that you knew nothing of the marriage?"

"I was not even aware it had occurred until the other girl said something," replied Kanako flatly, allowing her voice to cool considerably. "In fact, I-"

"Motoko-chan, girls, I'm back!"

Motoko rose immediately, opening the door to see Keitaro removing his shoes in their entryway before looking up to give her a big smile. She had responded to her husband's summons with a hint of relief because she had a feeling the young woman's next words would have been less than polite. She was not afraid of confrontation, especially when her honor or her husbands might be on the line, but she also shied away from anything that might force them to take sides against family. As the past had proven, that was never a pleasant situation.

With eyes only for his wife, Keitaro gathered her up into a warm hug before kissing her quickly on the lips. For once, none of the residents had made an appearance yet and he was about to suggest they have some tea in the kitchen when she disengaged herself deftly, glancing behind her at a rigid Kanako standing in the doorway of the office.

"Keitaro, your sister surprised us with her arrival today," she explained quickly as he did a double take, his face breaking out into a warm, wide smile that Kanako couldn't help but notice didn't quite match the intensity of the one he had given his wife only moments before.

"Kanako-chan! Wh-…what are you doing here!" he cried as he hugged her as well, pulling back quickly to look her over with a grin. "Look at you, two years since the last time I saw you and you haven't changed a bit!"

"You're not wearing your glasses, brother," she replied, a smile lighting her pale features despite her displeasure with the current situation. "And you look…taller."

"I don't need them anymore," he replied simply, letting her go to put an arm about his wife proudly. "I'm glad you've arrived safely, even if it is a bit unexpected. I see Motoko-chan has already made you welcome in our home."

"Your…wife has been very kind," she replied carefully, folding her hands in front of her as she gave Motoko a cool glance. "Though I was somewhat surprised to find you _had _a wife upon my arrival…?"

Keitaro's brow furrowed. "You mean, you didn't…?"

Kanako shook her head slowly. "I was never told anything."

"But Hina was _there…_why wouldn't she…" Letting go of his wife, he ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. "I will never understand that old woman. I will understand, though, if you're too tired to hear all about it tonight. You probably had a long ride in today, but we can sit down and I'll explain in from the very beginning if you want."

"I would like that," she replied with a smile, though it faded slightly when she looked at Motoko again. "Though I was hoping to speak with you alone."

"Kanako, this is as much Motoko's story as mine," he protested only to be silenced by his wife squeezing his hand gently. "And I'm sure there's things I'll forget…"

"You have not seen your sister in two years, and I must be up early in the morning," she said simply, giving him an understanding smile. "Good night, Kanako, it was a pleasure meeting the beloved sister of my dear husband."

"Good night," she replied out of politeness because her brother was present, watching with a masked face as Keitaro kissed his wife again before bidding her sweet dreams and watching her ascend the stairs. "Brother," she said after waiting impatiently, bringing his attention back to her. _As it should be_, a small voice said in the back of her head, one that made her smile ever so slightly. "Come, there is some tea and sandwiches in my room, and we have much to discuss."

"That we do," he agreed, entering the office after her and closing the door tightly. "So, do you really know nothing…?" The flat, exasperated look she gave him brought forth a small chuckle, and he sat down while waving a hand. "Alright, alright, I get the picture. I guess the best place to start would be the beginning, but even I'm not really sure where this all starts or ends. You remember how I kept saying my eyes were fine as a kid, but dad insisted that I wear the pair that the doctor gave me anyways?"

"Yes, I thought it was quite silly to waste money on unnecessary expenditures."

"Yeah, well, they weren't exactly normal glasses apparently…"

Starting with how he had been cursed by a demon for most of his life, up until about a year ago, he then went back and explained how Hina had sent him a message to come and see him after he had received word that he had once again failed the Toudai entrance exam. His disastrous first meeting with the majority of the residents nearly had Kanako angry enough to rouse the girls right then and beat answers out of them as to why they had treated her brother as such, but Keitaro managed to calm her enough to move on. His mysterious call from Hina came next, as well as how their cousins had ambushed him and brought him to some dojo in Kyoto, though he had no idea where he was at the time. Then came his bewilderment at meeting a young man who later turned out to be his new wife's sister's husband, the battle between Motoko and her father, and the forced marriage at the shrine which resulted in the two of them almost being lost in the wilderness and the brave boy who had helped him. The wedding feast, the demon attack, his glasses being destroyed and his body being free at last of the curse, all of it flowed forth until he reached the part where the couple had come to Hinata-sou as man and wife for the first time. Some parts, such as the times he and Motoko had nearly been intimate in the early stages of their relationship, and how it had progressed since then, he left out as he felt it was hardly something his sister wanted to hear about and even if she did it was hardly any of her business. But every thing else came out, and when he finally looked at the clock it showed nearly five hours had passed and his own bedtime two hours gone.

"And now you are about to have a baby," replied Kanako, having remained silent besides a few points that had need clarification. "Brother, you know that I love you, so it pains me to say this…but are you sure this has not been an elaborate plot from the beginning with the girl's family to bring you together?"

"Motoko's family? They would never do something like that," he replied quickly with a shake of his head, missing the scowl his sister gave at his wife's name. "The turtle clan is the one who has caused the trouble since the beginning, and I can only hope that our times of trouble with them have finally come to an end. We haven't heard or seen them in months, and hopefully it will stay that way."

Knowing somehow her next words might possibly be ill met, she plunged on desperately hoping her credibility as he most devoted (and only) sibling would carry her through. "But brother, there have been many unusual coincidences in your story…and those of the samurai types are taught to bury their emotions from birth. How do you know she even truly cares for you?"

"I know you are only trying to look out for me," said Keitaro firmly, taking on a serious tone with his sister that she had never heard before from him, one that put him in the position of authority. And she most certainly didn't care for it being directed at her. "But do not doubt Motoko's love for me, nor my love for her. You will see if you stay with us awhile, that there is no other woman in this world who could make me happier, more complete. I hope you come to like, and even love her, for she is family now, and we have enough breaks in ours as is." Getting to his feet, he stretched with a deep yawn that nearly dislocated his jaw and gave his sister and apologetic grin. "Well, I think that's it for tonight for me. Sorry for keeping you up this late…"

"There is no need to apologize, brother," she replied with a warm smile, hiding her torn heart beneath its soft exterior. "Thank you for…explaining everything to me. If you're tired, you can stay here for the night, you would not want to wake any of your residents on accident by stumbling around and my futon is more than wide enough for the two of us…"

"No, Motoko will be waiting for me and she will worry if I don't come by morning," he replied with a shrug, once again missing her scowl at that name. "Besides, you need a goodnight's rest. I'll see you in the morning, we can talk more then."

"Ok, brother. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"Did I not already tell you to call me would be useless?"

"My apologies, he insisted."

The doctor, sighed as he steeled himself to walk into the dark, dank bedroom, trying not to wonder what must have created the foul vapors that crept from the black corners and into his nostrils. Motioning for the servant to allow him entrance, he plastered a concerned look on his face and went to sit beside the still figure on the bed, looking it over gravely.

"Well, Master, it seems you have overextended yourself as I warned you not to," he said simply as he took the pulse with a one hand and watched the clock on his other wrist. Hmphing to himself, he pulled out his stethoscope and listened to the weak, fluttering heart as others moved silently around him in the shadows. Some bringing food, others adjusting the pillows, and more checking the incense pots around the chamber that fought a losing battle to mask the hideous smell as the figure lying in the giant bed wheezed painfully. The doctor finished his examination and rose with a somber look. "Goodbye, Master, I will leave your prescription with your son."

The figure didn't reply, his mouth working uselessly as he watched the proceedings through pain- and drug-glazed eyes. He seemed to follow the doctor to the door, but his wheezing was the only constant movement he made and even that seemed to slow when the door shut again.

"He will die within weeks, perhaps even days, and as I said before, there is nothing I can do for him," said the doctor simply, pushing impatiently past Shoji to head towards the door. "Goodbye."

Shoji stood there silently as the others gathered around him, eyes dark as rubbed his clenched jaw. "We continue as plan," he said simply when he finally looked up, his chin set determinedly. "Begin to feed him the drug to lengthen his days, and prepare the ceremony. Our time runs short."

"Yes, Master."

Shoji grimaced as he glanced in on his father once more, the weak fool. He had not lasted even the least time projected, and now they would have to speed things into conclusion just to make it to the end. Everything was riding on one desperate gamble, and he would be damned if they would fail.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Keitaro slid into the bed to find his wife awake and waiting for him, wrapping her arms about his chest and laying her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," he said quietly as he ran a hand through her silken hair, loose and wonderfully spread over his chest. "You need your sleep for tomorrow."

"I was asleep," she replied simply, snuggling into him and preparing herself to drift off into her dreams again. "I awoke when you opened our door."

"I tried to be quiet…"

"You will never be silent enough unless you grease the slider more," she replied faintly. She waited for him to relax as well, and drift off with her, but when he laid there staring at the ceiling she realized something was amiss and rose back up to lean over him. "Is something wrong?"

"Not necessarily," he replied with a sigh, unsure of how to approach the subject at hand. "I just…first of all, it worries me that Hina never told Kanako that we got married. I know she likes surprises and all, but this is a bit much, don't you think? But maybe Hina knows something that we don't, something that would make her want to wait…I just don't know. And then I got the feeling that…well, that…"

"That Kanako is less than fond of my presence here," she replied simply, unable to not face the fact that he was trying to mince his way around.

"Yeah," he agreed with a sigh of defeat. "She suggested that this entire thing, from the very beginning is a plot by your family to trap me somehow, that you didn't really care about me."

"You know that's not true, though," she replied, feeling a sudden pang of worry when he didn't reply right away. "Keitaro…?"

"I know you love me," he said quickly, realizing his mistake quickly as he brought his thoughts back to the present. "And that your family is not the one to blame here. I just never thought…I never had any girlfriends in junior high or high school, and Kanako has always been a bit possessive of me when we're together. It just never occurred to me that she might not like the fact that there's another woman in my life now. Especially since we haven't even been together that much in the past several years."

"I do not wish for there to be any discord between myself and any member of your family," said Motoko simply, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I hope she will come to feel the same way. Perhaps she has only to see that you are being well taken care of, by both myself and our friends here."

"You're probably right." Keitaro seemed to shrug to himself, leaving it for the morning as he said, "We'd better go to sleep, though, long day tomorrow. Good night, Mo-chan."

"Goodnight, Taro-kun."

But while Motoko followed her husband's advice and was swiftly aboard the ship of dreams, he was slow to follow her and ended up mulling over those thoughts until just before the dawn when they finally allowed him to rest.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Shinobu was working diligently in the kitchen that morning to prepare breakfast for everyone when Haruka suddenly stuck her head in the back door, an odd look on her face. "Say, Shinobu, you didn't get any visitors last night, did you?" she asked carefully, glancing around as if to check there were no strangers hiding in the corners.

"Au, not that I know of," she replied with a quick shake of her head. "Are we expecting anyone, Haruka-san?"

The elder Urashima shook her head, seeming to sigh with inner relief. "No, just had a feeling…"

"Good morning, Auntie Haruka."

Haruka jumped nearly a foot as her niece materialized behind her, her cat sitting as pertly on her shoulder as ever. "Kami-!"

"You must be Shinobu, my brother told me a great deal about you last night," the pale newcomer went on as she entered the kitchen, leaving a twitching Haruka in her wake. "Allow me to introduce myself as I was unable to do so yesterday. I am Kanako Urashima, Keitaro's younger sister."

"Au, it is a pleasure to meet you, Kanako-san," replied Shinobu with a kind smile, glancing back occasionally at the food on the stove. "You must have arrived very late last night! Will you be joining us for breakfast?"

Kanako sat at the table, facing so she could watch the young girl at the counter."If it is not too much trouble."

"Not at all!"

"Do you cook like this every morning, Shinobu?" asked Kanako as she eyed the vast quantities of food with a touch of amazement.

"Au, most of the time, yes. We have many residents here, and a few visitors who often pop in like Haruka-san, Seta-san, Sarah-chan, Mutsumi-sempai and Koshi-kun."

The young woman's brows rose slightly. "And does my brother pay you for this service?"

"Au, Keitaro-sempai and Motoko-sempai are very kind by allowing me to provide these services for a reduced housing cost and a monthly allowance. It is not very much, but they have been very generous when I need anything and my parents are unable to pay for it," she replied brightly, blushing faintly. "Besides, Keitaro-sempai helps me with my homework whenever I get stuck and Motoko-sempai is always checking to make sure that I have enough time to finish both my chores here and my homework with plenty of rest as well."

Kanako frowned and turned away, her displeasure hidden from her new companion. "I see…"

"When did you arrive, Kanako?" asked Haruka, remaining over by the door and with a rather guarded look in her eyes. "And when are you leaving?"

"Last night, Auntie, and I don't know when I'll be leaving, that depends entirely upon how long it takes me to accomplish that which I've come to do," she replied simply, giving her aunt a chilling smile.

"Au, that's right, you're Haruka-san's niece! It must be very nice to see your family again," said Shinobu from the stove, removing one of the pots from the burner and emptying its ingredients into a serving bowl.

Haruka made a non-committal sound in her throat and replied, "Send Keitaro or Motoko to me, will you? Whichever shows up first with a few minutes to spare will do."

"Ok! Will you be eating with us?"

"No, stuff to do in the tea house. Thanks though."

"Anytime!"

"You are a very cheery person for this early in the morning," commented Kanako, inwardly grateful that she wasn't as eye-blindingly cheerful and bright as the girl from the day before.

"It makes the work go faster, if you enjoy it," replied Shinobu wisely, suddenly looking much older than her years for a fraction of a second. The moment passed when she added, "And mornings are just so pretty!"

"Ah…"

"GERANIMO!"

Kanako deftly moved out of the way of the blonde blur from the night before, a tan foreigner materializing out of it to dive towards the table and immediately dump half the food currently available onto her plate.

"Time to eat!" cried Su as she settled herself down, Keitaro and Motoko arriving through different doors just about that same time.

"Haruka would like to see one of you, Keitaro-sempai and Motoko-sempai," called Shinobu from the stove, a bowl and chopsticks easily balanced in one hand for her to eat from while the other occasionally stirred a pot or shuffled a pan. "As soon as you have a minute."

"I'll go," Keitaro put in, giving Kanako a smile and a wave on his way through. Motoko admonished Su to slow down before she choked, getting a reply around a mouthful of miso soup that no one really understood before she went over and checked the bentos lined up on the counter.

"Hey, who're you?" asked Su suddenly between bites, sticking herself in Kanako's face.

"That's Keitaro's younger sister, Kanako Urashima," explained Motoko quickly as she removed the young girl from Kanako's striking range with an apologetic grin. It was met with a blank, cold stare. "Be nice, Su."

"M'always nice!"

"Su…"

"Alright…"

"Coffee…!" Naru straggled into the kitchen and parked herself by the counter, drinking half a mug between bites of the plate of food left there for her by the coffee maker. "So tired…"

"You don't look like Keitaro, you sure you're his sister?" asked Su suddenly, reaching over to poke her sleeve and completely oblivious to the 'knock it off!' look Motoko was giving her over Kanako's head.

"I'm adopted," Kanako said simply, accepting the plate Shinobu had pulled out for her and attempting to get something to eat around Su's all fast, all reaching arms of food-ish doom.

"Is 'dopted good to eat?"

"Au, Su!"

"What?"

"Train's leaving in five minutes!" someone suddenly cried and in less time than it took to blink the kitchen was empty with only the dirty dishes in the sink and the leftover food on the counter to show that anyone had ever been there before. Naru was the last to leave, and she had noticed their newcomer as she headed back upstairs towards her room with a mega-huge cup of coffee in had.

"Yes, it's always like this," slurred the final resident as she made her first appearance of the day, slumping over the table as a blinding 'headache' (because of course it couldn't possibly be a hangover) made it difficult to even hold her head up.

Kanako slowly raised a brow, looking less than impressed. "And you are…?"

"Kitsune…s'what they all call me…you really Keitaro's kid sister?"

Kanako's brain clicked at the familiar name. The Tea House worker she'd seen yesterday. Inwardly, she noted what a world of a different being sober made in the resident's appearance. "Yes, I am."

The foxy woman rubbed her brow, trying to focus on something other than how much she wanted to remove her head from the rest of her body. "He doesn't talk about you much…"

Kanako calmly served herself from the leftovers, her reply crisp and flat as she mentally filed the woman under 'non-threat' with the other residents she had seen that morning. "We hadn't seen each other in two years, so I'm sure that's a reasonable explanation for that lapse."

"Ah…"

"I find it somewhat distasteful that the kitchen is left in such a state after the morning meal," commented the visitor, wrinkling her nose slightly as she finished her meal, surveying the area that had been so pristine only moments ago.

"Oh, Keitaro will be back any moment to clean it up again."

"Why doesn't his wife assume this role? Is it not her duty to keep the household clean for him and his guests?" Kanako disapproval was obvious in her tone, one that sent Kitsune's ears perking in interest.

"Motoko tried to, at first, but Keitaro is really the one who has the most time on his hands. He only attends a few classes a week, since his schedule is pretty light this semester, and besides the occasional side job for Seta he really spends most of time around the Inn keeping it as nice as he can. Sure, Motoko helps when she can, but between her senior year classes, preparing for the baby, and continuing to head her school's kendo teach she's stretched pretty thin."

The young woman merely shrugged, murmuring to herself, "Poor wives are ones who cannot provide in a satisfactory manner that which is required by their husband. My brother will _not_ have a poor wife."

Kitsune grinned to herself, suddenly feeling more awake as her brain kicked into gear despite the lack of sleep, caffeine, drugs, or alcohol in her system. Keitaro entered about then, and immediately pulled out the tea and painkillers for her, setting a fresh cup with three tablets beside her in mere minutes.

"Did you sleep well, Kanako-chan?" he asked as he prepared himself a plate from the leftovers, sitting across from her as he settled down to eat. "I hope you managed to find something you like to eat for breakfast."

"Shinobu-chan is a very talented cook, it was not difficult at all," she replied immediately, frowning as she added, "But I am not sure I approve of the lack of you wife's presence in the kitchen."

"Motoko-chan is many things, but one of them is not necessarily a cook," replied Keitaro with a shrug. "Shinobu-chan is more than happy to fill this role, for all of us, and Motoko and I share the cleaning duties as is needed."

Kanako marked a point of victory in her mind. "You mean she is incapable of preparing even a meal for her husband? Shameful!"

"Motoko-chan can cook," amended Keitaro, giving his sister a stern look that she had the grace to look abashed for. "But she does not have the level of skill as Shinobu-chan does, and therefore she only cooks when it is necessary. Occasionally, especially when we have a large group to feed, she will help Shinobu with the preparations and serving, and sometimes she and I will take a night during the week so Shinobu can take an evening off, but you probably noticed just how talents that young girl is and she rarely requires our help past buying the groceries for her."

Kitsune watched all of this as a lazy, kitsune smile spread across her lips slowly.

"You don't have any plans today, do you?" asked Keitaro as he tactfully changed the subject, another change in her brother that Kanako had unanticipated. He had always been so clumsy with everything, his thoughts, his actions, his words… It was difficult to accept that he likely no longer needed her to fill the role as his spokesperson to other people as he once had.

_Get rid of your wife_. "Not really," she replied with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Hopefully spending the day with my little sister," he said, giving her a wink. "We'll have to spend part of the day shopping for things for the Inn, my work never really finishes with a job like this, and tonight is one of those nights where I prepare dinner so that may cut things a bit short, but I know a very nice noodles stand where we can have lunch and we could go walk through some of the parks we visited as kids. Would you be interested?"

Her smile widened. "Definitely."

"Great! Let me just clean up here, and we can go."

"Ok!" Kanako suddenly felt her smile turn slightly sly, as she added, "Oh, by the way, what did Auntie Haruka want earlier?"

"Oh, that? Just a reminder…that's all."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

_Twenty Minutes Earlier_

Keitaro had entered the almost empty Tea House, nodding to the two or three regulars already seated and drinking their usual orders. His aunt had appeared seconds later, dragging him into her personal rooms in the back while Seta covered the front and motioned for him to sit at her kitchen table.

"This is not going to sound good, coming from me," she said carefully, pacing a bit. "And damn that old bat for not giving us the heads up, but I'm glad I can say it to you instead of Motoko."

"Kanako's not happy about me being married?" guessed Keitaro, noting the way Haruka's brows popped up.

"So you noticed?" she replied carefully, sitting across from him.

"It's becoming more and more obvious," he explained with a shrug. "Even Motoko…"

"Of course she did, and Kanako's probably not even trying to hide her dislike from her. 1000 yen says the only reason she hasn't challenged Motoko to duel, because she has to have noticed Motoko knows something of how to fight, over you is because Motoko's pregnant and she's probably picked up on that just about the same time."

"You seem to be able to guess her motives pretty well," prodded Keitaro, giving her a searching look.

"I should know, I trained her," she reminded her nephew sharply. "And I have some news that may be of interest to you. Hina did tell me about something that happened before you were ever married. She was staying with one of our distant relatives and some cousins who we later found out were involved with the turtle clan made a comment in Kanako's hearing about the possibility of you being put into an arranged marriage. When she asked about the basis for it, he replied that it was the only way you were ever going to get a girl, period. Kanako asked 'nicely' for him to take it back, he didn't, she beat the living tar out of him. Broken arm, shattered kneecap, fractured skull, concussion, bruised ribs, the whole nine yards. Hina, just so she wouldn't kill any family members, put a ban on anyone even hinting at you and any type of relationship with another female. Of course, no one wanted that wrath turned against them, so since then no one's even spoken to her out of fear of letting something slip."

"You don't think she'd hurt Motoko, do you?" he asked slowly, realization slowly spreading across his features.

"I think she'll do her best to push her out of the picture, by any means she finds necessary. Maybe you don't remember, but I can still hear her in the back of my mind saying when you finally earned your inheritance she was going to move in with you and you'd run the old Inn together for the rest of your days. Also, she's not your blood sister, Keitaro, so she knows that any love between you two couldn't be labeled as incest…"

Keitaro shook his head, setting his mouth firmly as he rose to his feet. "She would never think like that. She's my little sister, Haruka, and maybe she would rather I wasn't with someone else, but I doubt she fully wants to take Motoko's place." He rose to his feet and headed towards the door.

"Shut your eyes to the truth and you put both Motoko and your unborn child in danger," warned Haruka as she stood as well, watching him as the door shut behind him. "Kami help them," she murmured as she ran a hand through her hair, letting a small shiver run down her spine. "Because I sure as hell can't…damn that girl creeps me out."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Keitaro strolled down the main streets of their small town, pointing out old sights he and his sister had visited as kids, and some of the new ones that had come into being since then.

"Are the festivals as they were when we were young?" she asked as they walked arm in arm, her hand resting lightly in the crook of his elbow. "I remember the many booths and all kinds of people…"

"Bigger, I think, then they were back then," he replied with a smile. "You should come back and visit during the Festival of the Cherry Blossoms, or the one that's during New Years. Both are very good, for this being such a small city."

"Maybe I'll still be here when they come around next," she said in an off-hand manner, turning away to study a vendor's wares and missing the surprised look on her brother's face completely. He shook it off, though, and glanced over the wares as well. "Time does fly when you're having fun."

"A pretty flower for your pretty girlfriend?" offered the vendor when he noticed the lotus-shaped pendant had caught Keitaro's eye, motioning for him to pick it up and examine it as he wished. It was small, no bigger than the nail of his thumb, but immaculately carved out of a pale white stone. It was on a thin, silver chain that seemed to float in midair it was so delicately made.

"Actually, it'll be for my wife, this is just my sister," replied Keitaro, Kanako's sudden scowl going unnoticed. He fished out his wallet and counted out the yen. "Our one year was a little while ago and while we went out for dinner, I didn't get her anything special. Do you see something you'd like, Kanako-chan?"

"No, thank you," she replied a bit stiffly, putting the smile back on her face when he glanced at her, but it had lost some of its previous warmth.

"Won't Hina be needing you before then?" he suggested carefully, changing the subject back to try and get things moving again as the man wrapped up his gift. "She is getting old…"

"Hina needs me the way she needs a new arm or leg," she snorted in reply, rolling her eyes. "She has more assistants than she does grandchildren, and considering how prolific our aunts and uncles have been that is saying quite a bit. Yes, I generally manage all of her affairs for her, but should I find something else to do instead this very day it would change very little in her life. Someone would take my place, and she would keep traveling like she has been for the last few years."

"Ah…" Keitaro ran his free hand through his hair, trying to sound nonchalant as he added, "And how long do you think you'll be visiting us, Kanako-chan?"

"I don't know," she replied, giving him a bright smile. "How long do you want me to stay, brother?"

"I want you to stay as long as you wish," he replied honestly. "And I want you to spend a lot of time with me and Motoko. She's important to me, Kanako, and I want her to be important to you too."

Kanako inwardly cringed at the slight rebuke in his tone. Perhaps she had made her dislike for her new sister-in-law a bit too obvious to her brother. "I cannot feel close to someone I do not know…"

"That's why I want you to spend time together," he insisted firmly. "Motoko-chan is very busy, so I'll understand if you don't spend every second of your visit with her. But I know she will make the effort to make you a part of her life, if you will but do the same."

"I will spend time with her," she promised grudgingly, thinking to herself, _But that does not mean I must make it pleasant for either of us, nor must I try and find ways to enjoy her presence. She is an obstacle to my goal, and will be nothing more or less until that fact changes, dear brother._ "I will start tomorrow morning, when she does her kendo practice. Is that satisfactory?"

Keitaro sighed inwardly, feeling a touch better with that point settled in his mind. "Good. Now let's go eat lunch, I'm hungry and it's just around the corner here. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, brother."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko arrived home to an unusually quiet house, putting her shoes aside just in time to see two blonde streaks heading up the stairs towards the door, Shinobu not so far behind and running as quickly as her legs would carry her.

"Hiya, Motoko!" cried Su as she rushed past her into the kitchen, Sarah throwing her greeting in as well in passing before they disappeared behind the swinging door.

"Did you make a stop on your way home?" Motoko asked Shinobu when the young chef made it up to the top as well.

"Au, a new set of mechanical toys came out today, and Su wanted to buy them so she could take them apart and figure out how they worked. The line was very long, though, and it took us forever to check out," gasped Shinobu between breaths, letting Motoko take her bag and set it on the self with the rest. "Thank you…"

The two shouting whirlwinds rushed by once more, this time heading up the stairs with food in hand and some boxes under arms.

"I will have to remember to check on them after dinner, we would not want an explosion going off while our guest is here," sighed Motoko as she headed for the kitchen, feeling rather snackish herself. Her appetite had been growing over the last few weeks, and if it had not been for the fact she knew she was supporting another life in her midsection she would be afraid of gaining large amounts of weight. As it was, she had rounded out slightly in some areas, but her muscles remained as toned as ever and as long as she retained her strength and skills a little extra padding did not currently bother her.

"Au, that's right, Keitaro's sister is here! It must be wonderful, meeting more of his family," said Shinobu blithely as she made some tea, Motoko slicing them some apples and carrots on the sideboard.

"It is certainly a first," hedged Motoko, looking up to see Koshi, Naru and Mutsumi on their way up the steps, arguing over something Koshi was holding in the middle of the group.

"Ara, but I thought that was how you did algebraic equations!"

"No, Mutsumi, see, you have to balance it out here to find the value of x…"

"You do not, you're supposed to find the quotient…"

"In the problems that look like the next one, yes, but not these…"

"Would you like a snack to go with your studying?" called Motoko through the now propped open kitchen door as the trio entered and called their greetings before heading for the stairs. "And perhaps some tea to drink?"

"That would be great!" replied Koshi over the railing with a smile. "Thanks, Motoko!"

"Ara, that is very kind of you! Do you have any watermelon?"

"No, Mutsumi, sorry."

"Ara, that's ok, I brought my own!"

"I sometimes think she lives off that fruit," Motoko commented to Shinobu as she pulled out a tray and together they prepared the three cups, pot of tea, and small platter of sliced fruit and vegetables to take to their guests and resident.

"If that is what makes her so happy, perhaps more people should learn to live on it, there would be less gloomy grumps around," reasoned the small chef as she quickly placed the carrots in a pleasing pattern, unaware she was even working on the presentation of the food until she was done. "Au, I hope they don't think it's too fancy…"

"I am sure they will appreciate the effort you have put into their snack," replied Motoko with a small smile as she picked up the tray and left to go up the stairs.

Keitaro and Kanako came in the back door just then, both toting full bags of groceries that Shinobu quickly set about putting away as the manager began pulling out the dishes and utensils he would need to prepare that evening's meal.

"Would you like some help, brother?" offered Kanako hopefully when she noticed Motoko was nowhere in sight, picking up one of the aprons from the hooks.

"I don't think so," he replied with a grin. "This first part is pretty easy, and by the time things start picking up Motoko should be here…"

"But what if she's not," she pointed out quickly. "Why don't I just help you tonight instead?"

"Did I hear Keitaro's voice?" asked Motoko as she came back in the kitchen, some empty bowls and a stack of glasses in hand. "You're home!"

"We said we'd make dinner tonight," Keitaro reminded her as they exchanged quick kisses, Shinobu putting the last of the vegetables in the refrigerator and pausing to see if they needed anything else. She noticed, somewhat shocked, at the way Kanako's mouth compressed the moment Motoko entered the room, and the way her eyes became very cold as she watched her brother and his wife kiss. She thought that she had perhaps imagined it when it vanished back into a small smile the moment Keitaro spoke to his sister again, but that hope was dashed when the couple assured Kanako she would not be needed to help with the evenings preparations and suggested she go and meet some of the other residents instead. The frigid glare aimed at Motoko's back nearly sent the young girl reeling to the point that she blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Kanako-san, do you like animals?"

Kanako looked up at her, her face resuming its usual neutral façade immediately. "Yes, I even have a cat."

"What sort of cat?" replied Shinobu, feeling a bit like she was babbling in her attempt to draw Kanako away from her sempai. She didn't know why, but she had a terrible feeling it was very, very important.

"Mixed breed, all black, long ears and tail," she replied with a shrug, turning towards the door. "Her name is Kuro, and she is in my room if you wish to see her. Are pets allowed to roam free, brother?"

"As long as they stay out of the resident's things and are housebroken," he replied with a smile. "You can let Kuro out; she's very friendly from what I remember."

"Au, she sounds like a very nice cat," commented Shinobu as she ushered their guest out of the kitchen and into the common room. "How long have you had her?"

"Since I was ten, she was a gift from Hina," came the distant reply. Shinobu let out a gasp of delight when the cat was finally presented to her, Kanako watching with detached interest as she pet the feline gently and let it sniff her fingers.

"Pretty kitty, you're such a sweet little kitty…Kuro, right? Kuro-chan the kitty cat, pretty, pretty kitty cat…"

"Do any of the other residents have pets?" asked Kanako, accepting the fact for the moment that she was unable to accomplish any direct attacks against her nemesis. However, there may be something to learn from the other residents, leverage that she might use to her advantage. Immediately her mind began to file and sort through that which she had observed, finishing with two that might prove to be the most helpful and one being favored more than the other. This Shinobu wasn't one of them, that was for sure, but it seemed everyone liked her, and it was always good to avoid making enemies early one when one is attempting to gather intelligence. "Dogs, cats, reptiles…?"

"Naru-sempai has a flying turtle that Mutsumi-sempai gave to her," came the quick, sweet reply. "Though she pretty much flies around and does what he wants. She especially likes the hot springs, though, would you like to meet her?"

Kanako smiled her small, little smile. "Sure."

"Au, then lets go to hot springs and see Tama-chan!"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"Have we made contact?"

"Yes, we have."

"When is the meeting set for?"

"Two days, a set park, near dusk at a specific bench."

"Their terms or ours?"

"A mix, it was negotiated during the first encounter."

"Good."

"Tomachi has been assigned to meet them-"

"No."

"No?"

"No, I will meet them myself."

"Your father would not approve such a risk."

"My father is no longer of consequence, almost dead as he is. I will go and meet them, are there any objections?"

Silence.

"Good. Have the car ready to pick me up at noon, I will be there two hours ahead of time. Do not set up a perimeter, but have two of my guards close at hand in plain clothes."

"Yes, sir."

"And one more thing. If anyone countermands a single one of these orders, even if they believe it is to protect me, and they scare away the prey, they will suffer greatly."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now leave me, I must think."

Shoji sat with his eyes closed and waited for the quiet rustle to end that said his father's many advisors had left the room, the soft bang in the distance of a heavy door closing that signaled he was finally alone. How had the man put up with these prattlers day after day, year after year? Some where good, helpful even, desiring no more than he gave and obeying perfectly in every sense. Most were paper-pushing power mongers that hoped for more than he would ever give and bid for positions among each other that truly meant nothing to him.

"Almost," he whispered as he rubbed his forehead. "Almost…"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Kanako woke to a wet nose rubbing her forehead, glancing at the clock before she sat up slowly. "Thank you, Kuro," she murmured, petting the cat on the head.

"Meow, you're welcome. Going to go join Motoko like you said you would?"

"She is the nemesis, and therefore we will not call her by her name. That gives her power over us, power we will not let her have."

"Meow, will you?"

Kanako sighed, pulling on a dress and top that left her plenty of room to move in. It was black and dark gray, simply cut but with an older style feel to it. "I will not go back on my word to my brother."

Leaving the door open so the cat could roam as she would, and knowing Shinobu had offered to feed her at the same time she put out food for Tama-chan in the morning, she headed for the room with dawn just coming over the horizon.

Her sister-in-law was already there, sitting serenely with a blade at her side and a few wooden ones lined up along the wall. Her face was towards the rising sun, but the moment Kanako stepped onto the porch she said, "Keitaro said last night you might be joining me this morning. You are well-practiced in the style that Haruka uses, correct?"

"A variation, but it is built off that foundation, yes," admitted Kanako coolly, coming to take her place a little ways to the left, leaving a wide space between them as she also sat and relaxed, letting her thoughts empty as she began to prepare her body for the rigors of the day ahead. She heard Motoko's clothes rustle softly as she rose and began to stretch, speaking as a thought came to mind. "What time do you wake in the morning?"

"Usually close to a half an hour before dawn, though it changes some with the seasons," replied Motoko simply as she set her blade aside and reached for one of the wooden ones, hefting it easily over one shoulder.

"That must give you plenty of time to lay out Keitaro's clothes and prepare his things for the day."

Motoko turned towards Kanako slowly, giving her an odd look while receiving a flat stare in return. "Keitaro prefers to choose his own clothes and prepare his things for the day," she replied slowly, unknowingly settling into a defensive stance.

"But a proper wife always takes over those duties without complaint from her husband," pointed out Kanako in a conversational tone. "Are you claiming to be an improper wife? Or are you merely lacking in this area to the extent that my brother feels he must do it himself to have it done correctly at all?"

Motoko had a look much like a deer in the headlights, unable to reply in any direction without incriminating herself or her husband and unsure of the true intentions of their guest. She felt that she had somehow lost a battle, and was now losing even more ground, a feeling that filled her with resentment and anger that she quickly tried to stamp down. This was her sister-in-law, surely she wouldn't…?

"I suppose that is enough for today," said Kanako as she rose, heading towards the door. "Perhaps Shinobu will be preparing breakfast, another duty I have noticed that you do not take part in that is generally given to the wife. I am quite hungry. Enjoy the rest of your morning exercises, Motoko, perhaps we will talk more later."

Motoko stood there after she had left with a strange sense of loss. What had that been? An interrogation? Why? Unable to finish her routine with her head all wrapped around this newest problem, she decided to call it quits for the morning and instead headed inside to have her bath and finish getting ready for the day.

Upon entering the kitchen sometime later, she was met by her husband, who gave her a bright smile. "Kanako-chan told me she joined you this morning, and that things went very well," he said in front of the others, obviously pleased that things seemed to be going well. "She just left to go take a bath."

"Yes, she did join me," replied Motoko, put off balance by this unexpected twist. Did she discredit her husband's sister in front of their friends? Or did she let it pass, and continue to allow her husband to believe things were fine. Keitaro saved her from speaking anymore by pulling a package from the mail.

"Something came for you, it's from Dr. Nori."

"Hmm…" Motoko took it in hand, efficiently slitting one end open with the tanto at her waist and sliding out several large prints that looked like they came from the abdominal scans, a few DVDs and a small, folded note. Opening it, she read it quickly with a small smile.

"Dr. Nori wished us to have copies of this to share with our families and friends," she said softly as she carefully pulled out the first of the pictures, this one clearly showing the head and body of her small baby, a tiny hand barely visible off to the side.

"Au, it's so small!" gasped Shinobu as she came to peer over her sempai's shoulder, everyone else gathering around quickly and looking over the scans with a sense of awe. Even Kitsune lacked something smart to say as they marveled over the miraculous life that was beginning to grow in their manager's wife's midsection.

In all of this, they missed Kanako entering once more, her hair still damp from her dip in the hot springs. And perhaps it was for the best, for the look on her face could only be described as one of pure, cold hearted fury. The child was her brother's, so she could no more harm it than she could harm herself, but the woman who carried it…oh, how she longed to be rid of that cursed Motoko!

Everyone suddenly scattered when someone remarked upon the lateness of the morning, Motoko a bit slower than the rest which left the sister a clear view as the husband and wife shared a gentle moment together before she had to leave for school. Tenderly, he gathered up the pictures and set them reverently in a safe place, having promised the residents they would be welcome to watch the DVDs of the scans when they returned that evening. Motoko had taken one of the small ones with her to school, to share with her kendo team and friends.

"What will you be doing today, brother?" asked Kanako when she could take it no longer, coming to his side quickly in a movement that drew him physically and mentally away from the scans and closer to her.

"Unfortunately, I can't take you out like I did yesterday, I have to clean up around here and fix some things," he replied with an apologetic shrug. "You can help me, or if you'd rather you can go down and spend the day with Haruka at the Tea House. Kitsune will be there, and she always likes someone to talk to when things get quiet."

Kanako was about to insist that she stay with him when a thought occurred to her. "Perhaps I will go speak with Kitsune, she seems like an interesting person," she said simply, linking her hands behind her back. "What will you clean first?"

"I actually need to fix two of the faucets in the hot springs first, then I'll clean them. If you want to have lunch with me, I'll be eating around noon or so probably."

"I will be sure to be back by then. Have fun, brother."

"You too."

Kanako grinned to herself as she went to collect her cat, which always made her Auntie even more nervous. This was going to be fun, and hopefully very informational.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Haruka swore quietly under her breath for the fifth time that morning as she watched Kitsune sit at one of the booths, chatting quietly with her niece. Damn, that girl creeped her out, the cat was even worse though…she swore it looked like it could start talking any second. The young girl had been there all morning, and Haruka was happy to let Kitsune continue to wait on her and keep her away from the other customers. But it still made her edgy to even have the girl in the same building. Thank kami for Seta, he was at least helping out by taking care of most of the serving today so she didn't even have to leave the relative safety of her counter. When was that girl going to leave!

"You seem to be the most well informed of the residents," commented Kanako as she continued to watch her companion with her usual, neutral face. "Did your parents really name you 'fox'? It is appropriate, but unusual."

"Mitsune Konno, Kitsune for short." Kitsune chuckled, her lips curling slyly. "Missy, we're both women of business, and we know how much our services are worth. Pay me enough, and I'll tell you anything you want to know. Nothing comes for free, sister, the roan trotter hasn't run well, and rent's due in a week."

Kanako idly moved her hand away from the notebook at her side, showing several bills tucked neatly underneath. "You can consider my word good, Kitsune that I will pay you as you deserve. But I want information first, to make sure you have what I want."

Kitsune spread her hands slightly, a pleased grin in her eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything you have on Motoko. And I do mean everything."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

It had taken hours to sift through the chaff to find the wheat in what she had learned, but as she studied her nemesis from across the dinner table she slowly began to formulate a plan. It had been difficult, the foxy one had not been as helpful as anticipated but that was not entirely her fault. The nemesis was careful, crafty, and left few of her weaknesses left open to the world. A fear of turtles might break a lesser creature, but she doubted it would be overly effective with this prime specimen. The earlier attack seemed to have had some effect; she would occasionally glance between her husband and Kanako with a guarded look, as if unsure of what to do. But it would not last for long, and she sense it would be unwise to press her suit there. The residents were also not helping. Earlier, she have received a well hidden admonishment from the young cook for a comment to Motoko about her lack of help with dinner, and it became obvious very quickly that their loyalties would lie against her should she pursue that course of action. What to do, what to do…?

"I have a request," announced Motoko towards the end of the meal, a some what apprehensive look in her eyes. Everyone immediately quieted down, waiting patiently for her to explain. "The kendo team has made known its desire to take part in a celebration of sorts for the baby. However, there is some difficulty in finding a place in which to hold the celebration for such a large group. Would any object to opening our home for one evening to my friends and companions?" Hastily, she added, "I am quite sure they will behave themselves properly, and of course, they will help with the set up and tear down of anything that is needed for the celebration."

"Au, I think that's a wonderful idea!" declared Shinobu, clapping her hands in excitement. "We have never met any of the girls from your school before."

"The group that caused trouble won't be coming back, right?" asked Naru quickly, trading guarded glances with Kitsune.

"They have moved to a different prefecture," explained the swordswoman quickly. "All who remain are those who fought for us last time. There will be no trouble, I promise."

"I have no objections," replied Keitaro with a smile. "We're all invited, right?"

"Yes, of course," she said with a smile. "They are also very curious about all of you. Especially you, Keitaro."

"They probably want to know what sort of a man could catch the eye of their fearless leader," put in Kitsune with a wink, missing the dark look that passed over Kanako's face.

"Why is it that you ask for the resident's permission?" asked Keitaro's little sister suddenly. "Is it not my brother's decision, and his alone?"

"I might have the final word," explained Keitaro, giving her an odd look. "But most of those here have lived here far longer than I, Motoko included. It would be rude not to ask them as well, since it is also their home."

"I see."

"Talk with the team, and find out when it is best for them," said Keitaro as he rose to his feet, beginning to clear the dishes of the meal. "We'll all pitch in and help, right gang?"

"Right!"

"Thank you very much, everyone, you do not know how much this means to me," said Motoko as she rose, giving them all a heartfelt bow. "You are being very kind in agreeing to share our home like this."

"Please, we have parties all the time," snorted Kitsune as she got up and left the table, sake in hand. "What's a few more people thrown in? The more the merrier, they always say!"

"Yay, we's gonna have a party!" yelled Su, dashing from the table with Sarah in tow. One might have been amazed that they had remained silent for so long, but considering that their mouths had been too full at that moment to speak it made sense that they finished filling their bellies before taking action. "Let's go make a party-thrower 2000x-plus!"

"Alright!"

"No things that blow up, remember?" called Naru as she trailed after them, going with Motoko and Keitaro's blessing.

"But that's no fun!"

"I believe I shall retire for the evening," announced Kanako as she stood abruptly, moving towards the main room. "Goodnight."

"Do you think something's wrong?" asked Keitaro when she left too quickly for them to even reply.

"I do not know," his wife replied slowly, looking somewhat confused as well. "But I sincerely hope not."

"Me too…"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"We've got something?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, tell me everything."

Shoji closed his cell phone a few minutes later, sizing up the young woman who stood calmly before him. Her companions watched nervously in all directions, twitching occasionally from the strain of being constantly on guard, and he wondered at their reliability.

"We have the information required," he said simply, scribbling something down on a piece of paper and handing it over carefully. She studied it before nodding curtly, handing to one of the others where it disappeared up a sleeve swiftly.

"It confirms our reports as well," she replied flatly. "What is in it for us?"

"The woman will return to you, after the birth of the child. She will be given over to your care in such a manner to fulfill her original role in your lives. Your mentor, your teacher, your leader, fully restored in her original capacity."

"And she will no longer desire the male, or he her?"

"His end we are leaving you to deal with, though we have one interesting lead among the hag's cronies, and she will not even recall that he ever existed."

"Perfect."

"Then, we have a deal?"

"Absolutely. Now, about this lead…?"

Shoji smiled as his shifted in his seat, running a hand along his unshaven chin. The girl might be of use later, if things worked out for the best. She was strong, and cold, the perfect mate for one of his lesser carriers. She would have to be broken, of course, first, but there was time for that later. "Ah, of course…"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Kanako had watched with a growing sense of pain and hatred deep in her gut as they set a date for the party, the very next weekend, and began to plan. After her first morning with the swordswoman alone Motoko had deftly avoided any and all such situations with a tact that had sent the young woman's plan spinning out of control. The other residents continued to support her without fail if she ever spoke of her brother's wife in any sort of negative fashion, and regardless of how she subtly prodded and pried she could not make a single chink in her opponent's armor open enough to get a good shot in. Her frustrations were beginning to mount, and even Keitaro had begun to comment upon her behavior. The last thing she could risk was alienating him in her attempts to separate him from his wife, but she was coming closer and closer to that line that she cared to be.

Walking through the small city if only to escape the preparations that seemed to have overtaken everyone's lives in the Inn, she was pausing to look over some wares on a vendors table when another young woman came up beside her, pointing to one of the rings.

"Your brother got that for his wife last Christmas," she said lightly, giving Kanako a flat stare in return for the one she immediately received. "I hate him the way you hate her. She belongs with us, not with him. Help us, and he is yours for the taking, we will remove her from the picture entirely."

Kanako's eyes remained unsure for a split second until she saw the fervor in the young woman's eyes, a fervor that matched her own to find a way through this to the desired ends. "Tell me."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Keitaro went over the final checklist of things to do the night of the big party, making sure all of the residents were in place and ready to do their part when he suddenly realized his sister was missing. Heading immediately to her room, where she had been spending a lot of her time lately, he knocked and was immediately answered from within.

"You coming?" he asked, noticing her bend over a piece of paper on the table. "What's that?"

"An old map of the Inn, with the secret passages and everything," she replied, setting it aside immediately. "I was…thinking about when we were kids. That one summer, when we got lost down one of the tunnels."

"That was pretty scary," he replied distantly, seeing the dark, dank journey as if it were yesterday. "That was quite a summer that we spent here…"

"I'll leave it here, and perhaps we can look over it some more later," she said suddenly with a glance at the clock, rising to her feet and sliding the widow partially open. "I'm leaving Kuro in here."

"We can get her some food and water before the party begins," added Keitaro as he snapped back to the present, holding the door open for her as she brushed past him into the decorated and rearranged main room. Mutsumi had done a wonderful job with the décor, putting streamers and balloons up everywhere with a large 'Congrats!' sign up hanging from the stairs. Two long tables had been set up, one for food and one for drinks, with Shinobu and Naru presiding over them. Kitsune had already parked herself beside the drinks, but with the lack of sake, due to the underage personages that would be present, Keitaro had to remind himself to keep an eye on her incase she tried to spice things up with 'special punch' or 'mixed drinks'.

Some of the team had been over earlier, delivering the supplies they had helped to purchase, but soon everyone began to arrive in twos and threes, entering the girls' dormitory with a hint of awe and surprise.

"Did you think I lived in a training facility?" teased Motoko when several remarked upon the lack of swords in the décor. "This is a community of people, we all share in the decisions of decorations and such."

"Keitaro has the final word, of course," added Koshi one time, the young college boy being a big hit among those of the team prone to flirtations and swooning. He behaved admirably, though, and was called a gentleman several times that evening. "He's just very easy going about stuff like that." Naru showed a significant dislike of the girls surrounding Koshi, much to the resident's amusement, but it was still a battle to get the young woman to even start to admit why she was so tense and uptight about the situation.

Kanako seemed to disappear into the background after awhile, but Keitaro barely had time to noticed with the flood of people who came up to meet him and grill him with questions for a bit. He noticed several times that certain groups would approach and remain until satisfied, then allow him to be in peace for the rest of the evening. Apparently he passed inspection for everyone that he crossed paths with, though, for no one challenged him to a duel or anything and most were heard to remark upon Motoko's luck for marrying him later on.

"He's not exactly much of a looker," commented a team member later to a gaggle of giggling girls. "But he's got these eyes and smile that just melt your heart, and a personality to die for. Perfect boyfriend material if you're in it for the long haul. Too bad he's taken."

Even Mrs. Yozaki attended for a short while, giving Motoko an approving nod before she left soon after she arrived. The swordswoman was pleased, having a great deal of respect for the teacher who headed up their club. It was an honor to know she approved of her home and husband, and it was approval that was not easily earned either.

Things had just reached their peak, with a good portion of the group having gone upstairs to see Su's specially made gaming system, when the lights went out in a blink, plunging everyone into pitch black darkness. Motoko immediately dropped into her ki vision, but could see nothing out of the ordinary as most everyone went still and carefully groped themselves to an anchor point such as their neighbors or the nearest piece of furniture until the power was restored. Her first clue to what was about to happen was when she glanced upstairs and realized the points of ki in her vision that should have been Naru, Mutsumi, and Koshi studying in Naru's room and the group of girls in Su's room had gone completely still, as if frozen in place.

"Keitaro," she said quickly, having grabbed his hand when everything had gone dark. She could barely make out his shape through the dim moonlight that poured in the windows, but he leaned towards her attentively. "Something is wrong."

"Probably just a short in the system," he replied, putting his other hand comfortingly on her shoulder. He was becoming clearer by the moment as her eyes adjusted to the dark. "It should kick back on any moment…"

_Fsssssst!_

The entire room suddenly disappeared in a haze of smog, darkly dressed shapes darting in from the nooks and crannies of the shadows to scatter and disarm the kendo club. All of her girls were diligent, and well-trained, but regardless of how she had trained them none had come with their swords in honor of the celebration and only a few could manage without one. Motoko's blade, which was always close at hand out of habit, and a few practice ones she had stashed away in a closet were quickly procured and handed out to those who were still able to fight by their leader.

Even with their quick reaction, the group was too late. Disoriented and unable to target a specific enemy with their vision obscured, many were held down by their oppressors, and those who remained were quickly surrounded by the growing force.

Motoko's mind worked quickly as she called for those of her forces left to rally in around her, Shinobu and Kitsune both behind her with Keitaro as they had been lucky enough to be nearby when it had started. Even before this they were at half strength, with a portion of their group upstairs with Su, the mechanical and weapons wiz, and apparently none of them would be coming to the rescue. Their assailants were all armed with wooden swords and staves, a few bearing live blades that everyone else kept away from. They had her sword, the few practices ones she had managed to hand out, and a couple of Su's inventions that Kitsune had pulled out of her back pocket. One sent out a punching glove at a fast rate, but it took awhile to reload and had to be saved for the opportune moment.

_All females, wearing identical clothes and masks, none of these are beginners but a few have rather sloppy footwork, and they have something around their necks on a cord. Is that why I could not sense them?_

The smog was beginning to clear, and one of their numbers stepped forward, obviously high among the ranks and yet not the top dog.

"Get behind me," murmured Keitaro as he fell into his fighting stance, a firm decisiveness about his actions. "Don't risk the baby."

"The last time this happened, you were the one they wanted," she argued faintly, "They could be attempting to draw you out."

"The male," the one stepping forward commanded, pointing to the area in front of her. "Now."

"Never," replied Motoko, drawing forward despite Keitaro's protests, bringing her sword up swiftly.

"Very well…"

The attack was swift, but simple and straightforward. Motoko easily blocked it and prepared for the second strike that usually followed such a route. If the blow landed along the path she predicted, and she gave in, it would give her enemy a clear pathway to her husband instantly. She watched, and saw it coming, preparing to block and shove it back when she registered something in the back of her mind.

_Her stance is wrong…what…!_

The attack, she realized with a wrench in her gut, was not to remove her from the path to get to Keitaro, but was to disarm _her_ and put her in the path of those whom she fought against. Belatedly, she tried to switch her tactics, put up some sort of a mock defense, but her error put her so far out that when the blow came she mentally reached out to her husband in fear. He had already realized her error, and had leapt towards her as quickly as he could to knock the other young woman aside. It was too slow, though, and as Motoko watched it all happen she suddenly realized there was someone else moving towards her, one of the dark figures had interposed herself between them.

The attack was diverted, and the assailant flung far back. Ripping off her mask, she glared first at Motoko and then at the other assailants.

Keitaro immediately recognized her, and his heart was thrown into turmoil. "Kanako!"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

_Earlier that Evening_

"We have everyone in place, get changed," the girl had ordered when Kanako had arrived in the back room. An outfit was handed to her, and she put it on quickly as another lackey was given orders. "You, wait until the signal to release the gas. We only have enough to cover the upper floors, so don't get trigger happy or we may find more on our hands then we can deal with."

"I have one question, one that so you deftly avoided yesterday," Kanako said as they paused in their preparations, waiting until such a time as it was appropriate to strike. "What is to become of the child?"

"We don't know," admitted one of the underlings before the leader could reply, earning themselves a cuff upside the head.

"Our employers want the child, that's all we know," clarified the one in charge with a shrug when Kanako indicated she wanted to know more.

"Will they kill it? Keep it? Sell it to the zoo?"

"That is not our concern. You will have the male, we will have our leader back, that was the terms of the agreement. You are ready?"

Kanako paused for a long time, and then nodded slowly when the one in charge impatiently cleared her throat, a look of determination coming over her face. "I am."

"Then we move."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"I do not like you," Kanako told Motoko quietly as she helped her to her feet, giving her a cold look. "You have stolen my dream from me. But you carry my brother's child, and I cannot let that part of him be taken away."

"I can accept that," replied Motoko as they went back to back, innately falling into complementary forms. "But there are vermin about the house. Will you help me remove them from my husband's presence?"

Kanako smiled her small smile. "Gladly."

The lights came back on just then, the smog clearing completely as the air system kicked back in. Haruka appeared in the back doorway with Seta close behind, one of the masked figures being dragged between them.

"They took out the electricity for the Tea House too, stupid fools thought just one could hold us down," explained Haruka as she reached for her fans, dropping the figure to the ground with a dull thud.

"Get the target and run!" yelled someone from the middle of the group, and immediately the fight started up again, Keitaro coming up beside his wife and sister to throw the invaders out of their home. The pitched fight was evenly matched as some of the assailants had fled the moment they had heard the order to run, but that did not last long when Su suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs with the rest of the kendo team in tow, all armed with Motoko's extra practice blades and some of Su's other inventions. With reinforcements swelling to fill their ranks, all but two of the invaders were chased away, one having been grabbed by Haruka and the other being the one she had Seta had originally brought in with them.

"Turtle clan," spat their aunt when she saw the pendants about their necks, much smaller and more crude than the one Keitaro had previously worn but obviously of the same make. The prisoner thrashed and cursed, but finally one of the kendo members and Seta each took and arm with Su wrapping something about her legs to keep her in place. "Are you ok, Motoko?"

The swordswoman nodded, laying a protective hand over her protruding stomach as her aunt glanced at her. "I am fine. They never landed a blow, and I was careful not to overexert myself."

"Good."

"I believe this is the esteemed leader," observed Kanako casually as she stood before the young woman, yanking away the mask to reveal a seething face beneath. "Yes, this is her."

"Loki," breathed Motoko as she stood slowly, having been in the process of examining a scrape on Shinobu's knee from where she had fallen during the worst of the chaos. Coming forwards slowly, Kanako drew back instinctively as she watched the horror, sorrow, anger, and finally utter defeat that passed along her husband's wife's features. "Why…?"

"They promised to return you to us, as you used to be," she growled, shooting rays of pure hate at Keitaro and Kanako as well as at those who held her still. "As you _should_ be…"

"She is as she should be!" shouted Gina, slapping the held prisoner before anyone could stop her. "She is, you're just too blind to see it!"

"Gina, that is enough," interceded her captain quickly, pulling her away to another part of the room. "Please, remove her from the room. I do not care what you do with her, even if you let her loose, just take her away."

"She'll be coming with me," put in Haruka as she motioned for the trio to follow her out the front. "You owe me a new chain and lock for our electric box, and I think the police would find your activities very interesting, especially where you got that knockout gas."

"This isn't your fault, Sempai," Gina insisted when Motoko sat down slowly, one hand massaging her temple slowly. Keitaro sat beside her, offering what support he could as they both struggled to maintain masks of calm. "You couldn't know she would try again…"

"No one was truly hurt?" she asked quietly, glancing over her teammates as they gathered around.

"No more than we would be from going up against you with pads on in practice," quipped one of the others, who sported scrape on her arm and a bump on her head.

"I hope it won't upset anyone if I ask you all to leave now," put in Keitaro gently, his voice carrying well over everyone else's. "We truly thank you for the help you provided tonight, but Motoko needs rest and we need to put our home to rights…"

"We agreed to help with the set up and tear down," said Gina as she glanced at the carnage that was left of the once bright decorations and tables of food and drink. "Split yourselves into three crews. Crew one, headed by Hannah, goes outside to make sure they truly have left. Crew two stays here and will follow any directions given to put things back to rights. Crew three is to go upstairs and clean up any damage done there before returning here to help crew two finish their job. Go!"

The team moved quickly and efficiently, with the only mishap being the girls who discovered Koshi, Mutsumi and Naru still passed out in Naru's room. Naru had quickly come to when the door was open, finding Koshi slumped over on top of her with one hand on her chest and the other on Mutsumi's. The resulting scream of fury and crash of Naru's fist going through the table where Koshi's head had been only moments before had brought everyone had a sprint, but the matter was quickly cleared up when things were fully explained.

It seemed like only minutes later when the Inn was finally empty of everyone except the normal residents, Su and Shinobu having already turned in for the night and Naru and Kitsune close on their heals.

"Brother," announced Kanako as the couple began to head up the stairs, too tired to even ask that what she might have learned from the previous events. "I am leaving tomorrow."

"I thought you were going to stay longer than that," he replied quickly, giving her a puzzled look.

"I have realized that which I came to accomplish is impossible," she explained slowly, giving Motoko a hard look. "I still do no like you, I may never period."

"I do not require that you like me," Motoko whispered as she squeezed her husband's hand gently. "Or even that you respect me. But to accept that things between Keitaro and I will not change would do for now."

"I can do that," she agreed with a slight nod. Giving Keitaro a warm smile, she added, "I will miss you, brother, but perhaps Hina is missing me by now. She always needs someone familiar to order about, and this latest stunt will give me some leverage over her for awhile. Let me know when the child is born, I am anxious to meet the niece or nephew I have saved tonight."

"You will always be welcome in our home," he replied with a smile tinted slightly with sadness, having already digested what was happening here. "And we will let you know immediately."

"And one more thing," she added after they said goodnight and began to go their separate ways. "Have you contacted mother or father with this news yet?"

"No, we planned on waiting until after the child was born," explained Keitaro with an apologetic shrug. "Hina hasn't told them, I bet, so that's good enough reason for me not to. They would want to visit immediately, and things are so busy around here…"

"They would never forgive you for withholding such information," she pointed out slowly.

"I know," he chuckled with a nod. "But we aren't exactly on good terms anyways, so I don't think it will make that much of a difference."

"I see. Goodnight, then, brother."

"Goodnight, Kanako-chan."

The next day the manager's office was empty, with nothing but a note thanking the residents for their gracious welcome during her stay to show that Kanako had ever been there at all.

"Au, I hope she travels safely," said Shinobu as she began to prepare the morning meal. "Hina-san likes to travel very, very far sometimes."

"I'm sure she's fine," replied Keitaro as he squeezed his wife's hand under the table, getting a confident nod in return. "She's a very strong, capable young woman."

"Haruka stopped twitching so much," announced Sarah as she sat at the table, having just come up from the Tea House.

"What was she twitching from?" asked Motoko in concern, having heard nothing of this.

"Dunno, but she was jumpin' at shadows like a rabbit. Kinda funny to watch her, but she's stopped now."

"Oh…"

"Eatin' time!" yelled Su as she rushed into the kitchen and began to gobble down her plate.

"Su!" cried Shinobu as she did every morning. "You're going to choke!"

"M'not!"

"Au!"

The married couple sighed and moved slightly closer together as their hands remained linked. This was their life, this was how it should be, quiet and peaceful among their friends and family. And yet Keitaro couldn't help but notice the slight tingling in his gut that said this was only the beginning.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"They failed."

"I know."

The chamber was silent, advisors shuffling nervously in their seats.

"You do not seem upset about this," observed one of the somewhat brave ones, attempting to seem nonchalant in his observation. He would have succeeded, if he didn't lick his lips every ten seconds.

"They were not mean to succeed." Shoji inwardly sighed, feeling like he was dealing with fools once again. "To have them actually succeed would have been nice, but so highly unlikely that it was not the ultimate goal."

The advisors shuffled their papers some more.

"Then…we wasted our resources…why? That gas could have been traced back to us."

"No, it couldn't have. I made sure of it. And it was not a waste; there was a reason, a very good one."

More silence.

"And that was, sir?"

"Chaos!" The word exploded from Shoji's chest, echoing strongly through the chamber. "To wear them down, wear them out, throw at them the unexpected. That old matriarch unintentionally handed us a golden nugget that day she sent the sister in to visit. A landslide has begun; it is up to us to continue to feed it and let it grow."

"Landslides traditionally get out of control, and destroy everything in its path." The voice was reasonable, cautious, and unwilling to risk too much on a venture. "Including it self."

"I would rather destroy both our selves and them at the same time, than let us fall into ruin and know they continue to live in peace," he replied savagely, a strange green light beginning to glow in his eyes, the green veins appearing along his arms. "If you cannot beat them, join them, and I intend that we join them in the afterlife! Now, I have work to do, so leave me alone!"

The council room was silent as Shoji left, the green lines slowly receding from his arms and the glow from his eyes. For some reason he had a terrible headache, and the last few moments were more than slightly fuzzy.

"He is losing control."

"This complicates things."

"He will have to be dealt with."

"Immediately."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Hello, friends, neighbors, readers of all ages! There's something that I seem to always forget when I go home for the summer, and that is the lack of internet at my parents house. That's right, I'm virtually cut off from the virtual world for a good two or three months, which kinda delays updates and all. However, I have good news. As you are reading this update, which has been waiting for some time until I arrived back on my college campus, the second to last chapter and maybe the last chapter as well is either finished or so closed to being finished it might as well be. I will wait a week or two after I post this chapter to post the second to last, then the final chapter of this wonderful saga, if only to draw things out a bit more. Expect then the epilogue around a week after that. I think that puts at finishing everything in around three weeks from this posting.

Excited? Me too. Here's the Author's Notes, and be sure to read them as it has some interesting information in them this time!

#1. ADL has its first fan off shoot in the basis of a webcomic. Should you want to read it, the link is here: http/ Remember, kids, I have no issues with people doing fanwork off what I write so long as I am given prior notice and am accredited with that which I am due, just like the guy who wrote the original Love Hina. Notice: I am not directly affiliated with this person, and so any opinions, art, work or such listed on his account is not to be associated with me unless I specifically say so.

#2. Your praise warms my heart, and rereading your comments just makes me all the happier that I am able to give you such a concentrated does of ADL for once! Thank you so, so much once more for your very kind reviews as always :) it is because of all of you that I am given the fortitude to finish this story.

#3. Kananko has finally entered, and again exited the scene! What'd you all think? Happy? Sad? Disappointed? I do hope you enjoyed it, most of all!

#4. High hog heaven? That is most certainly a new one…I hope you enjoyed the update, and that you stayed in your bacon bliss with the continuance of the story!

#5.So the fluff didn't cause any random asphyxiation? Drat, I shall have to redouble my efforts next time:)

#6.Yes, sorry about the wait _again_, at least you're guaranteed the next chapter in exactly one week, and the next chapter a week after that, ne? I would say that makes up for the horrible wait times you've had to endure. :P

#7.Nope, Kanako's not a Turtle Claner, though she was momentarily persuaded by their plan her heart won through in the end.

#8.Awww, thank you for your kindness! Personally, I'm grateful for any reviews that I get at all, but it does warm my heart that you feel my fic is worthy of such high merit. Keitaro picking up the sword and creating an army? Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see!

#9.And, once more, my decision to leave the world of ficdom is final. There is a possibility of a few one-shots in the Winding Circle Realm, but that is all.

#10.The poo hasn't hit the fan yet, it's just come close a few times. Stay tuned to see life in hell as we know it!

#11.So no one went spiraling off into the pits of doom because of my cliffy? That's good, I'd hate for you to miss the rest of the story!

#12.I apologize for any and all errors! It happens, people, I am only human, and unable to give this fic my complete and undivided attention as there are things like life, school, relationships, and shows that tend to interfere. My deepest apologies once more.

#13.I WILL finish the story! In fact, chances are as you are reading this I am finishing the last chapter, which will be posted sometime in the next to weeks, after the second to last chapter is posted. That feels odd, ne? That we have finally reached the end? It makes me a bit sad, actually…

#14.NO SHOOTING SELF! Or at least don't tell me about it. Thank you.

#15.Who says I'm even eating here, bub? Do you even comprehend how many words you can write in the time it takes to microwave and consume a bowl of ramen? DO YOU! Apparently not:P

#16.Wow, three days front to finish? You people who do things like that amaze me. I reread all my chapters over the summer while I had no internet, but there was a powerplug off of which I could run the lappy, and it still took me over a week! That's just incredible dedication to the story, and I commend you for it. And nope, Kanako didn't just fall into a deep respect with Motoko, does that satisfy?

#17.Actually, Keitaro didn't fly, is that so amazing? I believe we have gone 20 chapters now, and never have our dear Manager's feet left the ground due to overly angered and strong girls. It's a new record!

#18.I completely understand. I'm reading along, and it doesn't hit me just how much I want to keep reading until I reach the last chapter and the author hasn't updated in forever! And yet I somehow keep doing the same to you guys… ;

That's all, folks! Until next time, this is Crosseyedbutterfly, signing off!

CB

"If you build a man a fire, he will be warm for a day. If you set a man on fire, he will be warm for the rest of his life."

-Anonymous


	21. Unexpecting Meetings

The Second to LAST CHAPTER:)

Enjoy!

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Though the days began to shorten as they began to edge into the winter months, to Keitaro and his wife they seemed to lengthen as things began to pile up in their lives much like the fallen leaves along the lanes. Though the baby wasn't due for some time, with Motoko continuing to grow around the midsection and the emotional and mental changes being wrought within her it was impossible to forget its presence. Most days she would nap for at least an hour after returning home from school, and then easily fall asleep again for the night far earlier than she had before, giving Keitaro only a few moments after dinner to spend with her most nights. The kendo team continued to perform well, which took up even more of her time on the weekends, and between her normal classes and the extra pressure the teachers were putting on the seniors to pick out their juku and begin to study for entrance exams she was nearly overwhelmed.

Keitaro wasn't faring much better. With his first semester exams right around the corner, and the Inn his to run without his wife's usual helping hand but with the added financial burden of finding ways to support their new baby in the future, he was somewhat nearing his rope's end. He knew Su was not intentionally trying to give him a premature shock of white hair when she blew things up, and that Kitsune couldn't be entirely blamed for the messes she left when in a drunken stupor. Neither pushed him to fix or clean up immediately, he just felt like it was always his duty to do so as quickly as possible. That's what managers were for, right?

So it was little wonder that late one night, when the exhausted couple was fast asleep in bed, that they were rather sluggish to react when their bedroom window slid open and a dark figure slid through.

Motoko was the first to notice, her hand immediately reaching for her sword when a strong hand caught her wrist, familiar eyes peering at her from the darkness.

"Shh…"

"Sister!"

"Who's there?" asked Keitaro as he sat up quickly, freezing in surprise as he clutched the covers to his chest (they weren't exactly decent under the covers as they had never had a night visitor before) when he recognized the woman kneeling next to his wife. "Tsuruko! What-! How-!"

"Shh, we mustn't wake the others," she replied in a whispered, getting up to listen at the door, about to speak further when her eyes fully took in her sisters figure, Motoko having risen to pull on a loose robe. "Motoko-chan…!"

"I am sorry, for not having told you sooner," replied Motoko sheepishly, handing Keitaro a robe so he could get up as well. "It was wrong of me, but we wanted to surprise you, and we were planning on telling Keitaro's parents around the same time…"

"I'm just happy to find you pleased with such an event," replied her sister warmly, gathering her up in a gentle hug. "You must be near the middle, yes?"

"Three months until he or she arrives, give or take a few days."

"Do you know the sex yet?"

"No, we are deciding whether or not we want the doctor to tell us on our next visit."

"Ah, I see. There is something I seem to need to remember…" Motioning for her sister to wait, Tsuruko pulled a sheaf of papers from her sleeve, filed through them, and yanked one out quickly. Cutting out a small square, she circled something on it with a red marker, then shoved it in an envelope and marked it with Kitsune's name before handing it to Motoko. "Please see Kitsune gets this, it's of the utmost importance."

Motoko nodded, though incredibly puzzled. "Of course…"

"Excuse me, but people bursting into our room at 2:00 a.m. isn't exactly normal," coughed Keitaro as he sat himself at the table, motioning for his wife and sister-in-law to do the same. "You would have called ahead or shown up during the day if this were just a visit. What's wrong?"

"You have grown very perceptive, brother-in-law," she replied dryly, smoothing her dark clothes as she did. "I am afraid I do bring very bad news, and I do not quite know how to present it other than as bluntly as possible…our family grounds are gone."

"What!" Motoko almost rose out of her seat, fear and anger obvious as she tried to sputter out a coherent response. "What-? Gone! How-! But I…!"

"We were attacked two weeks ago by a masked force," explained Tsuruko quickly as Keitaro put a comforting arm about his wife, holding her close to his chest. "There is no proof, but I believe it is the Turtle Clan. No was killed or seriously injured, it was very well planned with a great deal of smoke bombs and timed explosions so everyone was herded to the front. All of the newer facilities were destroyed, leaving only the shrines and some of the ancient architecture intact. It created quite a stir, though, and the authorities got involved. There was not even a trace of others having been involved by the time they arrived, and so they claimed we have been using poorly manufactured buildings, and seized the property as punishment. We still have the city dojo, buildings, and properties, but everything on the mountain is gone. They were planning to turn it into a tourist attraction, last time I heard, the famous 'Ancient Training Grounds of the Aoyama Swordsman'."

"Can we do nothing to regain them?" growled Motoko through clenched teeth, her hands white-knuckled around her blade. "The lawyers, the elders, are our hands truly that tied?"

"With no proof, and only the oldest of our buildings, some of which were in need of renovations, still standing, they can claim as they please. It is not so bad, seeing as we have retained most of our monetary resources. However, that is not all…upon arriving at the city dojo, and settling my family there, I have felt myself being watched. I left as soon as I was able to, and since then I have been moving from place to place. They left the family alone as soon as they saw I was no longer with them, and have since then seemed to show up always days after leaving any area. I am sorry if I lead them here as well, but I believe I have sufficiently covered my trail that as long as I am gone by dawn they will not suspect I was here at all."

"Do we know what they want?"

"No, just that they are watching, constantly. There is something that perhaps you have not realized, little sister, something that worries me greatly."

"What is that?"

"We two are the only ones still able to utilize a blade that carry the full knowledge of the Aoyama secrets of the sword and body in our minds. Most of the elders who reached our point of perfection in the technique have either passed on, or are so old that it is difficult for them to move on their own, let alone display their full talents as they once could. This may be why I am being watched, to wait for an opportune moment to strike. If both of us died before passing all of the secrets along to a student, only a diluted form of our sword would survive, never to be seen in its awesome totality again."

Motoko put a hand to her chin, mentally scrolling through family members as she spoke. "None of the distant cousins have reached that point? There have always been at least one or two promising candidates…"

Tsuruko shook her head with a hint of disgust. "None of them have qualified as such! A few were close, they nearly made an exception for that distant relative named Megumi a few years back, simply because we needed more people to carry on the tradition, but she failed the preliminary testing to such a degree that they banned anyone under qualified from taking the tests ever again."

"Are there any close to such a point currently?"

"Unfortunately, no, the closest there might be is my eldest daughter, and that is based upon pure talent. Though our swordsmen and women are strong, obedient, and self-disciplined, with the last three generations of the main line bearing two children or less, our overall gene pool has declined."

The kendoist listed through the generations on her hand, murmuring more to herself than the others. "Mother bore you and I, her mother bore only her, and her mother's mother bore her and one brother…it would seem you are correct, sister."

"Such periods of dry spells are not unusual," put in her elder sister quickly. "But it comes at a most inopportune time. Were we at full strength, I would not hesitate to ask you to rally our people and fight against this injustice. But as we are currently…I fear we would lose many to gain only a short-term peace."

"Come to us should you find yourself in trouble, and send me word if the family needs help," replied Motoko, rising quickly to open their closet. Pulling out a small chest, she quickly dialed in the code to the ancient lock and opened it to reveal three brass crests. Pulling out two, she held it out to Tsuruko. "I'm reinstating you as a full council member, complete with my authority through the seal should it be necessary. Can you get one to Councilwoman Kari?"

"She said you'd do this," sighed Tsuruko, making a face as she accepted the first one, placing it inside her dark hamaka, before taking the second one and storing it inside a small pouch. "The elders won't be happy…"

"I'm not there, and I really can't be for some time," replied Motoko simply with a shrug, holding her hands out helplessly. "My duty is here with my husband, in our home, to my kendo team, and to our residents. You are in a much freer position to help at this time than I. Besides, to have me run to my family's aide is exactly what they want me to do."

"Then we think the Turtle Clan may move against us, here, at Hinata-sou?" put in Keitaro, having listened patiently to the exchange thus far.

"I do not believe they will do so openly, the perimeter has been reestablished by Haruka around the estate, and it appears to be well cared for. Besides, to do so here would be to possibly invite trouble. You are in a much more open position to outside interference such as the police than we were up in the mountain," explained Tsuruko quickly, one hand going instinctively to the blade at her side. "If they try anything, it will be subtle and cruel, that is their way."

"We will be careful," promised Motoko, putting a hand on Keitaro's shoulder as he looked up to her with a firm nod. "This is our home, and it is filled with loved ones, we will not give it up easily."

"Good. I must leave, they cannot know that I was here, for your sake." Tsuruko took a step towards her sister, putting her hands on the unborn baby. "Be blessed, child, with the fortitude of your father, and the beauty of your mother. Be careful, sister and brother-in-law, I hope to see you soon."

"You too, sister."

And like a shadow in the night, Tsuruko was gone, their window shut, and the moonlight trickling through an off-kilter curtain being the only sign anyone had been there at all.

"I'm sorry to hear about your land," offered Keitaro as they embraced simply for the comfort of it, running a hand through her hair gently. "It was a wonderful place…"

"The lands are not as important as the people," replied Motoko with a sigh of resignation. "And those we have not lost. We had best get some sleep; this week promises to be very long indeed."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Kitsune's cry of bloody murder brought everyone at a run the next day around midmorning, Keitaro and Motoko bursting into her room to find a broken young woman beside an empty sake rack.

"Gone, all of it…" she moaned, eyes bloodshot from her indulgence the night before and still wearing the shirt and shorts she slept in. "Every single drop…!"

"It wasn't us!" cried Keitaro when she gave him a suddenly accusatory glance, Motoko adding her support when the vengeful gaze what turned on her. "We may joke about taking it, but we'd never do something like that…"

"Naru didn't take it, the girls are two young to even care, and Haruka's got car better stashed in the back of the Tea House…why would someone do something like this!" she asked helplessly, putting herself to sit at her small table, head in hands.

"We will help you look for it, perhaps it is merely a prank being played by one of your housemates," offered Motoko, putting a comforting hand on her back while motioning for Shinobu to bring the tea and aspirin. "Though it was certainly in poor taste…"

Kitsune's head came up quickly, though she obviously regretted the action a moment later. Still, she retorted loudly, "My sake tasted very good, thank you!"

"That is not quite what I meant…" Motoko quickly gave the suffering young woman the pills and drink the moment they arrived, and rose to her feet to leave again.

"Come on, guys," said Keitaro as he took that as his cue. "Spread out and check the hidden passages we know about, maybe it was left there…"

"Before I forget," said Motoko just before she left. "My sister asked me to give this to you."

"What?"

Kitsune looked at the neatly enveloped note, tearing it open out of curiosity to reveal a bit of paper that had been cut from a larger sheet. The typed writing looked familiar, and as Kitsune read over it she felt the blood drain from her face.

'**Is there any chance the female of the marriage would be expecting?**

_Hell no._ _I'll give up sake if that happens sometime before the next few years are up I find it so unlikely to occur'._

Kitsune's second wail was so loud it even reached Haruka in the Tea House, and by the time Keitaro and Motoko reached her side again, she had completely passed out.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Keitaro after they'd tucked her in bed, closing the door behind them softly.

"It is likely the shock of realizing she will be forced to be sober for the next few days until Haruka gives her the next paycheck, she spent the rest of her last one on the races last week and lost it all on some new horse," his wife explained with a shrug, heading back towards the roof.

"Ah, that would do it…"

Of course, within the next two days the foxy lady had once again found a way to sate her sake addiction, even replacing several of her bottles rather quickly. And if she wandered around occasionally grumbling about 'damned swordspeople and their bloody honor' it was chalked up to her unusual level of sobriety until it passed like all things do.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

If the residents noticed their manager and his wife being particularly alert for the next week its, it was assumed it was probably because of Motoko's being pregnant, especially since they choose that week to begin to purchase anything that they had not yet begun to collect that the baby might need. Kitsune did remark once upon the fact that Motoko had seemed especially anxious when she had stressed the importance of being careful when out alone at bars, but Naru had immediately pointed out that Motoko had been growing more and more motherly the last few weeks and the issue was dropped after that. Haruka carrying around both fans in the back of her apron went unnoticed as well, except by Seta, but he assumed that if the reason was important he would be informed of it, and so that went by without remark as well.

The doctor's trips went well, all tests pointing to an incredibly healthy baby and mother, but at the last second during the ultrasound Keitaro decided they would wait to find out the gender of their child and Motoko agreed to go along. Dr. Nori had been amused, but she agreed to cooperate, and other than telling Haruka (one just can't keep news like that to one's self!) who swore not to tell a soul it was kept a secret for the time being. Because of that they decided to go with a bright blue and red as the baby's color scheme for the room, as the combination didn't really denote one gender over the other and the colors had close ties to the parents since they were their ki colors.

"What do you think the chances are of his or her ki being purple?" asked Keitaro as they sat together on the train for the trip home, Haruka across the isle since she had come to say hi to her dear friend.

"Ki doesn't work like that, in being transferred from parents to child, so it is highly unlikely," she explained with a shrug. "I believe the most usual corresponding factor is temperament. If they favor their father's temperament, they will have the father's color in some variation. It is the same if they favor the mother. If they are more like a grandparent, aunt, or uncle related by blood their colors will occasionally correlate more with that person's than a parents, but it is rather unlikely. It usually only happens when the parents are similar in color, and therefore are highly similar in temperament."

"Oh…"

"You're one of those unlikely cases," commented Haruka from across the way, a bemused smirk on her face.

"How so?" asked Keitaro, somewhat confused by her remark.

"You're a blue, your dad's a green, and your mom's gotta spark of pale yellow. Hina and I are both blue's too, so you could say you take after both of us more than you do your parents."

"A fact which I for one am very glad of," added Motoko, giving his hand a soft squeeze. "Mine follows in direct descent from my mother, as usually happens with the Aoyama women. We are all the bright red that we so proudly wear as warriors."

"Which explains why they all have scary as hell tempers," snorted Haruka with a soft chuckle.

"Then do colors mean something in ki?" asked Keitaro, somewhat confused by that reference.

"It can be taken to mean something, red can easily be used to symbolize most of my family's famous tempers," his wife replied, giving her aunt an amused look. "And perhaps certain shades of green in your line can represent a bent towards…certain extensions of your kin. But the only certainty with ki is that it will _be_ a color."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Black and white aren't actually colors," explained Haruka with a shrug. "They're technically all colors mixed together, or the absence of color completely."

"Which is which?"

"Depends, are we talking about light or pigments?"

"What!"

"The important part to understand is that black and white are not shades of ki," put in Motoko quickly, sharing another amused glance with Haruka. "The details are inconsequential otherwise."

"Oh, ok…I can do that."

"I think this is our stop," commented Haruka as the announcer called the next stop. "Ready to go home?"

"Absolutely."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

The weeks continued to pass, until was close to the American holiday of Thanksgiving, Sarah insisting they celebrate with all all-out feast that everyone was invited to come and participate in. The table was packed, the extension having already been added to the end, with everyone seated around it. Haruka presided at one end of the table and Keitaro at the other, with a range of people in between who laughed, ate, and fellowshipped together in a way they had not been able to do for some time.

"Au, I hope I got everything right," fussed Shinobu as she put more dishes on the table, Keitaro already carving up the second of their two turkeys and Motoko stopping Su from secretly adding hot sauce to the gravy.

"But it'll make it good!" the foreign girl protested, pouting for a few seconds before Sarah shoved a straw up each nostril and made her laugh with the way she mocked her cousin behind his back.

"It's good already, Su," Motoko pointed out, bringing her back to the subject at hand.

"Yeah, I know, but this'll make it super-good!"

The swordswoman snorted in return. "You mean super-hot."

Su just grinned back, shrugging enigmatically. "Same thing, really."

"It's perfect," Seta assured Shinobu when the young girl passed him on a trip around the table. "Especially the mash potatoes, you nailed those."

"It feels somewhat strange to be eating mushy potatoes with a thick, soup-like covering," commented Kitsune as she poked hers with a fork, another thing that they were having a hard time adjusting to. Forks and knives just didn't come naturally to people who'd used chopsticks their whole lives. You could easily tell those who had never held a fork in their life compared to those who had by how often they let a bite drop back to their plate or occasionally fumbled in cutting something with the knife. "And the stuffing's just _weird_."

"Spoken like a true Japanese woman," laughed Koshi with a grin. "Did you know there's people in American who _hate_ sushi and cringe at the idea of eating something like squid? I even met a young woman who couldn't stand anything sea food or freshwater-ish other than tuna!"

"No fish at all? That's crazy!"

"But I love sushi!"

"Shrimp's good too."

"Mmm…calamari made just right…"

"Ara, I hope they don't dislike watermelons…"

"I know that sounds crazy," Koshi went on with a shrug. "But for some of them, deep-fried turkeys with tons of gravy and other southern 'fixing's' is normal."

"Fix-ens? Is they good to eat?" asked Su as she always did, trying to hang a spoon off the tip of her nose the way Sarah showed her until Motoko got them to settle down a firm look.

"Au, Su, you always ask that question!" replied Shinobu, shaking her head with a smile.

"But for once, the answer is yes, they _are_ good to eat," replied Koshi, putting his chin in his hand as he chuckled to himself. . "Potato casseroles, green beans a la south, fresh corn on the cob, steamed carrots, cranberry sauce, stuffing and gravy of course, and you can't forget the freshly baked apple pie and homemade ice cream for afterwards!"

"That just sounds strange," said Naru, making an odd face.

"Yeah, well, we live on opposite sides of the globe, what'd you expect?"

"Maybe we should try deep frying our turkey sometime," commented Keitaro, sucking on his chopsticks thoughtfully. "It might be good…"

"Au, I wouldn't even know where to begin," added Shinobu, eyes opened wide. "A _whole_ turkey…"

"That's not the only thing they fry, either," added the Toudai student, beginning to list things off his fingers. "There's Twinkies, snickers bars, onions, jalapeños, zucchini, squash, bell peppers, okra, fish…you name, it's probably been friend by them at _some_ point in time."

"You think they've ever fried turtle?" asked Su suddenly, perking up as she spied Tama sharing some tidbits from Naru's place.

"Dunno…"

"We'll do a little research later if we decide we want to try out this frying thing," Keitaro said quickly as he tried to divert Su's attention from trapping their reptilian friend at least for the moment, finding himself with an empty plate and a hunger for dessert. "Who's ready for the cake?"

"Oh, me!"

"Cake sounds good."

"I'm gonna need to wait to make some room…"

"Shouldn't've eaten so much, hm?"

"It was good! I couldn't help myself."

"Right…"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"How much longer do we have?"

"A month, perhaps two. The drug has worked better than expected, for now."

"Good."

"Shoji?"

"Has been dealt with."

"I see."

"Has the way been prepared?"

"Most craftily."

"And the sacrifices made?"

"Followed to the letter in honor of the old rituals."

"The final sacrifice?"

"Shall be presented when it is time."

"I see…"

"And the scattering of the enemy?"

"Finished. They are lost and disorganized."

"Good."

"We proceed?"

"We proceed."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Time passed yet again, as it has that irritating tendency to do, and one day Shippu came wafting down towards the Inn, interrupting Motoko in her daily stretching and mediating before breakfast.

"You are looking very good," she murmured to the bird as she scratched him on the neck, getting a satisfied hum in reply. "Haruka is in her Tea House, your treats are stored there. She will make sure you are given proper rest before you continue on your way."

The note that she had detached from the leg she took inside, waiting until she was closed up inside her room to open and read it.

_Sister,_

_It seems perhaps we have worried for naught. The watchers are gone, and I have returned home safely. Do not consider this an all clear of epic proportions, but I believe any immediate danger has passed._

_Elder Sister_

Motoko breathed a sigh of relief, noting with a wry grin that neither of the seals had been returned to her at this time, but that could always be done later on. Her reports from Kairi had indicated that so far so good, everyone had managed to adjust fairly well into their new lives and quarters. They had lost some members, a few of the branch families had decided to split themselves off completely and move elsewhere, but she would not begrudge them a desire to see their people somewhere safe and prosperous. So long as they did not parade themselves as true Aoyama Swordsmen or women, she had no issues with their departure.

Keitaro met this news with a sigh of relief and a smile of pleasure, happy to know it seemed their lives would be settling down once more. It was just a week before Christmas now, and Motoko was well along in her pregnancy. The school had given her a grant in regards to her uniform, and she wore a somewhat modified version to accommodate her growing child. So pleased with the news was her husband, though, that he told her to wait for him after school, and they would go and have a small treat together in town.

When he came and picked his wife up, it was among a few sweet 'Aww's from her kendo team and one of the other married girls who was also waiting for her husband. Together, they walked the streets until they found and ice cream vendor and each decided on a small cone, double chocolate cherry for Motoko and rainbow sherbet for Keitaro. Seeing a bookstore up on their left, they decided to stop there before making their way home.

"Dr. Nori did suggest we find something to read so we would know what to expect leading up to and then following the birth of our firstborn," commented Motoko as the browsed the isle. "It is just very difficult to choose the one I believe will help the most."

"We could go with the tried and true 'Pregnancy and Birth for Dummies'," said Keitaro with a teasing grin. "They seem to be willing to teach people like me just about anything."

"You are not a dummy," retorted Motoko dryly, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You simply have little to no experience in this field. It is not your fault you have never fathered a child before."

"Well, it is my fault," he chuckled with a shrug. "But it is a fault I gladly accept."

"True…"

"Perhaps we should ask Dr. Nori instead which she would recommend, we might choose based upon mere guessing and find ourselves with incorrect information," his wife suggested wisely, feeling more than a bit overwhelmed with the selection available to them.

"Good idea."

Deciding to come back later, they left and began to head home, Keitaro leading his wife proudly down the street with their arms linked and him holding her things for her.

"Shinobu-chan is the one cooking dinner tonight," Keitaro said aloud as he mentally went through the list of things he had yet to do. "That means we have clean up, the hot springs I cleaned earlier, our bathroom needs a quick scrub, though…"

"I need to finish the last of our laundry," added Motoko with a wry grin. "We are going to run out of sheets if I do not."

"I suppose we could be a bit more careful about getting them dirty," coughed Keitaro with a blush.

"That would only make it all the worse when we forget," she teased him gently, getting a knowing look in return. "Do not worry, love, we have not yet run out of sheets. We have merely come very close."

"Let me know if you need help carrying something, I don't want you to strain yourself going up and down the stairs," he cautioned her as they reached the steps of their beloved dormitory, finding an unfamiliar car parked in front and two figures barely visible way at the top of the steps.

"Keitaro, who is that?" asked Motoko when the pair spotted them and both waved quickly, one in a short, constrained manner and the other with long, broad sweeps.

"I think…" He swallowed hard, turning to give her a deer in the headlights look. "I think that's my parents!"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Kitsune had been more than slightly miffed when an older man and woman showed up at the front, asking for Keitaro and demanding entrance like they owned the place when she said he was out for the time being. But what had really taken the cake was when they had inquired whether she knew where Haruka was and had immediately dispatched her to fetch the elder Urashima like a servant upon getting a positive response. That had been added to by a comment to dress herself decently for when male guests visit, and Kitsune had been about ready to hit the roof.

Haruka, who generally was quick to act when stupid people intruded into their lives, had paused, though, when Kitsune had come to her with the tale.

"What'd they look like?" she asked carefully, one hand drumming against the counter as the other ground out the cigarette she'd been smoking into the tray.

"Medium-sized guy, average all around, bald as a cue, and coke bottle glasses. He was wearing a business suit that looked a bit shabby. The lady was small, very thin, small nose, with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing traditional kimono and sandals."

Haruka's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Did they say who they were?"

"Nah, I left before I asked, figured Keitaro wouldn't want me Naru-punting any of'em out without his blessing," came the dry reply. "How's Mister Bastard and his wife The Bitch sound?"

"Heh, cute…That was a good idea, not sticking around…and I don't think they'll be leaving soon, either. Stay here to keep an eye on things for me, and lay low until they leave, you're not their favorite kind of person."

"You know them?"

"Unfortunately, I think."

"Who are they?"

"The worst kind of guests: family. Call Seta for me, he's gonna need to cover for me tonight…"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"Good to see you, son, and finally meet your lovely wife," said Keitaro's father as they sat around the living room table, Motoko serving the tea that Shinobu had been kind enough to bring from the kitchen. It was an odd, uneasy meeting, with most of the uncomfortable vibes seeming to come from Keitaro instead of his completely relaxed parents. They seemed perfectly happy with the news, and were smiles about everything they had seen thus far.

"I am sorry for keeping our good news secret this long," said Keitaro sheepishly, ducking his head as he thankfully accepted the cup Motoko handed him. "We had hoped to surprise you…"

"Word came through the family grapevine that you're wife might have a bun in the oven, and we dropped everything to come over and see," his mother added with a sweet smile. "How wonderful, we're going to be grandparents!"

"This is excellent tea, you say that young girl does most of your household cooking for you?" commented the father as he sipped from his cup, sighing in pleasure. "Extraordinary!"

"Shinobu-chan is very talented," added Keitaro, trying to calm his racing mind as his wife discreetly put a hand over his under the table. "We are very lucky to have her with us."

"I trust that she is not present because of a lack upon your wife's part…?" asked Keitaro's father, still smiling though his eyes seemed to take on a slightly meaningful cast.

"Motoko is a very good cook as well," Keitaro replied a bit sharply, immediately toning it back when his father raised one brow slightly, though he continued to smile. "Shinobu-chan is unable to afford the rent, so we have come to the agreement of allowing her to take over these chores, that Motoko-chan and I would find ourselves more free to help our residents in other ways in return for a reduced rent fee."

"Ah, then it is an act of charity, how kind! She seems to be a very well-mannered child!"

"She is," Keitaro agreed carefully, his lips growing thin at the though of Shinobu being a charity case.

"I trust the rest of your residents are as polite, modest, and helpful," said his mother with her pearly white teeth gleaming in the sunlight. For some reason, they suddenly reminded Motoko of fangs.

"Well, we have a wide variety of personalities here, and they can all be polite, modest, and helpful in their own ways," Keitaro hedged, giving Motoko a knowing look out of the corner of his eye.

"I must say, Keitaro, I greatly approve of this wife of yours, she does not speak unless bidden to, silent and beautiful as all young wives should be."

"A wife should not be heard until her husband has taught her how to use her mind," added the mother quickly with a doting smile to her husband. "We won't hold it against you, son, if you are unable to train your wife in the art of fine conversation as quickly as your father was able to train me. You always were slow at things that required a brain."

Motoko's hands suddenly tightened into fists under the table, though on the outside she looked as calm and serene as before and continued to do so though she had a feeling this only the beginning of her list of dislikes with Keitaro's parents. Haruka saved her and Keitaro from being forced to formulate a response by appearing just then, giving her brother and sister-in-law a short bow before joining them at the table with a blank face. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light, but the swordswoman could have sworn that the smiles plastered on their faces were suddenly just a touch less friendly, the eyes more calculating, and the tinge to their words perhaps even cruel.

"It seems you have kept yourself well, Haruka, though I see you still lack a positive male presence in your life," her brother said with a hint of disapproval, settling back in his seat like a father about to lecture a small child. "Running away from duty, are we?"

"My duty is to the Tea House, which I have served well," she responded simply, giving him a flat look. "According to the reports, I have served it better than you have the Confectioner's Shop, for my profits are double that of yours."

"We both know our elder brother runs the money on that shop, and he's probably the worst suited as such to do so," he replied with a vague shrug. "And profits are not all that is necessary to ensure a strong family line. Progeny…" He waved a hand in Keitaro and Motoko's direction. "Now _there_ is a necessary ingredient. Perhaps I have only born one child to secure the family line, but he is already in the process of continuing the tradition, something you will _never_ be able to do. The least you could do is marry to cement an alliance with one of the other strong families in the area, _that _would be doing your duty to the family."

Haruka just looked at him, eyes showing nothing as she folded her hands in her lap. "That is unlikely."

"Then you have failed your duty, little sister, correct?" He continued to smile, but it was a sight Motoko was growing to hate by the second.

"If that is what duty is, then yes."

"That is what duty is."

"So you say, brother."

"Motoko-chan," put in Keitaro's mother, suddenly diverting everyone's attention elsewhere. "You must be very uncomfortable in that uniform. Perhaps you would wish to change into something more comfortable and traditional? I know Haruka spurns such notions, but then again most of the family considers her very odd, even perhaps degenerate with her negative views of the old ways…" The hand she smoothed along the sleeve of her kimono was blatantly obvious to the swordswoman, and she inwardly sighed at this new predicament.

"I could not leave my husband's parents unattended to serve my own comforts," she replied carefully, unsure with these latest events as to how to treat her in-laws. The hidden insults…the hidden orders…were they to obey, like sheep, or make a stand against tradition?

"Haruka-chan I'm sure will show us to our rooms while you change, and Keitaro will accompany you to be sure you make it up and down the stairs safely. One cannot be too careful when pregnant!"

"Of course."

Keitaro did smother a smile at the ridiculousness of the idea of him helping Motoko anywhere when she was as physically capable as he was, but it was short-lived when he saw his aunt's jaw tighten just ever so slightly. "Do you need any help settling them in?" he asked quickly, trying to speak low enough to escape his parent's hearing. "The room towards the end of the hall by the bathroom is fairly well set…"

He failed.

"Haruka-chan used to practically have the run of this place, I'm sure she remembers where everything is, even if there is nothing prepared already," cut in his father with his ever present smile. "And we're actually kind of tired, so I think we might rest until dinner. Is that ok with you?"

"Please, go right ahead," replied Keitaro with a hint of relief. "We'll send someone to get you when its time."

"Very well, we'll see you then!"

"Yes, sir."

"Haruka will be attending, of course," added the mother suddenly, a hand on Haruka's shoulder in a way that one might in patting the head of a young child. "Change into something more suitable for the meal, dear. Do you spend much time with Motoko? I think you should, perhaps some of her habits and respectability would rub off on you."

"Now, dear, you know how my sister feels about advice from others," chuckled the father, putting an arm about his wife. "Lead the way, little sister."

Haruka felt her pasted on look begin to crumble at the edges as she nodded and rose to her feet, motioning to the room Keitaro had indicated. "Right this way…"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Seta bounded up the steps of the Inn, wondering about Kitsune's ambiguous call until he opened the front door and saw Haruka coldly glaring at her brother's retreating back. "So, I'll be watching things for awhile," he guessed quickly as she strode past him down the stairs, heading for her one last haven: her home. "Is there anything I can do…?"

"Yeah, leave a bottle of bourbon on the counter for me," she snorted, throwing a disparaging look over her shoulder that he guessed was meant for her brother. "Damned honor, damned family, damned duty!"

"I'll call up and say you've taken sick, if you want," he offered quickly, hurrying to keep up with her. "Keitaro would understand…"

"Thanks," she muttered, "But no thanks. The boy doesn't know what he's getting into, even if that bastard did father him. Kami only knows how you put two snakes together and get a wonder like Keitaro."

"Hey…" Stopping her with a hand on her arm, he made her look at him as he added, "Be careful, and don't listen to what they say. They're wrong."

"That's a nice thought," she sighed, squeezing his hand before pushing away and going inside. "But it doesn't do much good at the dinner table."

The archeologist watched her leave him, knowing that as much as it hurt to be brushed aside right now, she would still need him later on. It was tempting when she acted tough like that to let her try it on her own, face her awful brother who was damnably older than her and able to use that automatic respect factor to his advantage alone for the next however long they were visiting. Then come to the rescue when things were at their worst, save the day right at the very end... But that would not be doing his best by her, something he would never be able to forgive, and so he went into the Tea House and joined Kitsune at the counter, donning an apron.

"You might want to go warn the other residents to find somewhere else to eat tonight," he advised after checking to make sure things were under control. "The dinner table's gonna be a mine field, with anyone and anything open to the worst kind of criticism."

"Is that so? I think I'll go and do that, then…the fewer involved with those jerks the better." She practically snarled as she thought about the demanding pair, and unusual look to see on the generally cheery foxy one's face.

"Had a run in your self already?" noted Seta, wiping down the counter as he listened attentively.

"Yeah, met them when they first came in, apparently I don't meet the standards by their book." Her added snort let it be known how ridiculous she found that, even offensive.

Seta laughed bitterly, fixing himself a cup of tea. "I can see that being the case…" It was going to be a long, long night.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko was just finishing tying up her kimono when there was a soft knock at the door, Keitaro getting up and answering it to find Koshi and Naru standing outside.

"We heard dinner might be…different," she said carefully, glancing back and forth between the two as Koshi nodded in agreement. "So we're all clearing out. Shinobu's coming too, as soon as she finishes cooking."

"That's probably for the best," agreed Keitaro with a firm nod, giving his wife a sympathetic look. "We'd join you if we could…but you guys have fun, and don't stay out too late, there's school tomorrow."

"Yes, dad, I'll have them in on time," chuckled Koshi with a wink. "C'mon, Mutsumi's waiting for us downstairs."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," said Keitaro as he suddenly put his arms about his wife, holding her as close as he could with the baby between them. "If you want, I'll say you're not feeling well, they seem to think you're just a delicate flower of a woman…I'll play up on that if you want."

"No, I believe for Haruka's sake I need to be there as well," she replied with a sad smile. "Regardless of what they may…assume about me, it seems their opinion of your aunt is far worse. Any support we can give her…I believe it would be a great help."

"You're probably right…" Letting go, he sat down by the table, pushing aside the ledgers he'd been studying only moments before as she joined him silently. "They're so…argh! I'm male and first born, so it's never been bad except when the demon-thing was putting overtime for making my life miserable, but everyone else…especially anyone who's not exactly like them. Any friend I had who wasn't from a mom and dad family that had a respectable business and looked to the 'old ways', if they came over it was like watching someone slowly roast another person over a bed of coals."

"Surely they would…be more cautious of their words should our residents actually be present…"

"No, they might be worse," he snorted, rubbing his forehead slowly. "Shinobu's about the only one that would pass their standards."

"Even Naru?"

"She's older than you, therefore she should already be married, they'd probably try and arrange a marriage contract at the table with Koshi, or worse some distant cousin of ours. Also, they don't encourage further education for women past the required high school, so that's another strike against both her and Mutsumi. Koshi would be ok up until they knew he was related to Seta, it'd be all over then…"

"They heavily disapprove of him?"

"Most of the family blames him for 'taking Haruka away from her roots'. I heard my uncle, the eldest brother, say that if not for him, Haruka would've settled down with an arranged contract years ago…"

"If your family did arrange a marriage for your aunt, would she not be required to obey regardless? She seems to be obedient to her brother, or at least gives and outwards appearance of it in his presence." Motoko suddenly considered that and added, "Which I find odd. She once said that you were a family that did not truly stand on decorum, yet she seems to give way before her elder brother without question…"

"Well, Hina doesn't stand on tradition so much, and so neither does Haruka or my sister who are sort of her protégés, but technically, yes, she does have to give way before her elder brothers. They were raised like that by their father, and he passed away when Haruka was still fairly young (she was one of those 'surprise' kids towards the end) and so she would have to agree to a married contract, but there's the Tea House…"

"What about it?" asked Motoko, not really seeing the connection.

"Hina is technically the head of the family so long as she lives, and she gave Haruka the Tea House with her blessing to remain there alone for as long as she wished. As long as Haruka keeps the Tea House…"

"Her brothers cannot force her to marry, period. The Tea House is her lifeline," his wife finished for him, understanding finally dawning on her.

"Exactly, which is probably why she takes such good care of the place, if it goes down she looses her independence with the first willing male my brothers can find for her. And I can guarantee you it won't be Seta, or anyone nearly as nice as him."

"I once believed the politics involving my family's elders and the council was complicated," she murmured quietly, putting a hand to her mouth as she considered what she had learned. "But now it seems they are simplistic compared to yours…"

"The key is not to argue, because it only makes things worse. They'll probably be coming out to see when we will eat in a few minutes; we should be down there waiting when we come."

"You go; I will make sure our residents have managed to steer clear, at least for now."

"Ok."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Shinobu was just finishing up the meal when most of her housemates plus Mutsumi and Koshi came hustling into the kitchen, offering to help her with whatever else she needed done just to get them out of their quicker.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she watched Su and Sarah whisper and watch the door carefully, obviously plotting something.

"We ran in Keitaro's parents out there," explained Naru, unsure of how much the young girl already knew about the couple.

"I met them earlier," she replied with a small smile. "They seemed very kind."

"Eh, yeah…anything else I can?"

"Au…could you carry that to the table?"

"Yep."

"Is everyone alright?" asked Motoko as she appeared in the door, carefully closing it behind her.

"We only lost a patch or two of our skin, not the whole thing," replied Kitsune sourly, tossing a glare towards the door. "Damned idiots…"

"I can finish setting the table, thank you for your generous cooperation," Motoko told Shinobu kindly, taking one of the bowls from her hands and setting it on the table. "Go ahead and go, but leave through the back so you do not have to pass through the living room again."

"Do I need to be back to help clean up?" asked Shinobu as she put her coat on, taking the shoes Naru was holding for her.

"No, Keitaro and I will manage for tonight. Goodbye, and be careful."

"We will!"

Motoko finished setting everything out, taking care of a few small details before she reentered the living room, finding her aunt had arrived and was seated to one side of Keitaro, wearing her formal maroon kimono and as blank-faced as she had been earlier. Keitaro, she could tell, was beginning to be upset, but about what she couldn't see until she realized what his parents were saying.

"I find it very strange that you allow a foreign girl to live among the residents so openly, she doesn't corrupt them with her strange ways, does she?" said his father with the same smile as before, though his eyes had a disapproving glint. "She doesn't rattle on in some foreign tongue, does she? You wouldn't want the neighbors saying you harbor geishan in your home."

"She only speaks Japanese, which is also a common tongue in her land," Keitaro replied stiffly, the bottom of his jaw beginning to protrude slightly.

"Forgive my interruption," said Motoko with a respectful bow. "But dinner is ready, if you wish to eat."

"We can't let Shinobu's cooking get cold," said Keitaro, jumping on the chance to change the subject as he quickly got to his feet, moving to hold the door for everyone. "Right this way, please."

His father insisted his son take the position at the head of the table, he and the mother taking both positions to the right and Motoko and Haruka remaining to the left. Keitaro quickly pushed them into the meal, telling them to feel free to serve themselves as they wished and hoping the conversation would be left behind as they concentrated on the food.

Apparently, his parents had other plans.

"That boy, Koshi, he looks strangely familiar, as did the youngest girl. She told me to mind my own business when I asked her who her father was," his dad commented as he tried the beef and vegetables. "Ah, this is delicious…"

"Sarah-chan is quite spirited," replied Keitaro quickly, giving them an apologetic nod. "Her enthusiasm can be a bit much at times…"

"She wouldn't be Seta's child, would she?"

"His only child," replied Haruka when Keitaro hesitated, earning herself a disparaging smile.

"Of course, she is not yours, that would be impossible," her brother stated dryly, "But I imagine you know who the mother is, as twisted as your relationship is. Perhaps you were even friends…tell me, Keitaro, do you understand the sort of negative influence she could be with your other residents? Even the geishan, and it seems she has enough bad habits as it is, perhaps it would be best to ban the girl from this place, her and that Koshi because he is of the same get as that Seta or I am blind."

"Koshi is a very respectable young man," Keitaro defended his friend carefully.

"He may seem so, but I guarantee no free young man can wander the halls of this place and keep his mind pure for long. Can you imagine the thoughts he may have had about some of your residents, perhaps even your wife? You will be better off without him, and the girl, if you only look at it in the right light…"

"I prefer to trust people until they prove themselves unable to be trusted," replied Keitaro evenly, though Motoko could see the way the hand in his hand tightened momentarily about his cup.

"You see how trusting their kind has treated your sister, and she has only received her just desserts for being so foolish," his father pointed out, motioning towards her as though she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"It is foolish to be a successful business woman?" replied Haruka aloud, taking a slow sip of her tea. Her plate remained mostly untouched in front of her, though her brother and his wife both ate heartily.

"You should try and do something more becoming with your features," put in Keitaro's mother suddenly, studying her across the table. "Your skin has held up well, even if you haven't been taking care of it. Those fine lines wouldn't be nearly as noticeable with a little make up to blend things in and a more feminine cut to your hair would help as well…something less utilitarian."

"You also can't catch a man if you don't smile," murmured her brother around a mouthful of rice. "This truly is wonderful, Keitaro, you will have to pass my compliments to that wonderful, proper young girl for me."

His reply was somewhat forced from the effort of keeping his features clear of what he truly felt, an exercise that was far more draining that he remembered it being. "Of course."

"You should also consider wearing a kimono everyday in your Tea House, and being friendlier with your male costumers. Perhaps one of them would be suitable to marry you…not the cream of the crop, of course, even someone as young as Seta would be wasted on a woman who can't produce offspring, but an older gent whose good fortune from long years of work could be added to the family treasury after his passing in ten or twenty years. Perhaps less, if his health is a bit fragile." The father paused in his lecture to sip from the tea cup Motoko had refilled for him.

Haruka just let the corner of her mouth twitch slightly, continuing to sip her tea slowly.

"Sit up, Haruka, slumping in your seat will only ruin your posture and figure in one blow," commented her sister-in-law, adding in the same breath. "And could you pass that delightful dish by your elbow? It looks simply delicious."

Motoko laid down her chopsticks, unable to eat another bite as her stomach roiled unpleasantly. How had Keitaro's parents developed such acidic, unforgiving tongues? Almost everyone she cared for, and some she greatly admired like Haruka, were being belittled like the worst criminals. And yet, were she not pregnant and therefore in the good graces of Keitaro's parents she would be scrutinized as such as well, even more so than the very small bit she had endured earlier.

"How long do you believe you will be staying?" asked Keitaro in another desperate attempt draw to the conversation to something, anything, other than his aunt.

"Unfortunately, we must take our leave in the morning, the 6 a.m. train back home. I don't trust your uncle to look after everything for more than a day on his own, and your mother has a new recipe for a chocolate gauche that I've been wanting to try," his father explained quickly, reaching over for his second helping of the finely sliced fish.

"Would you like us to pack you a breakfast for your trip?" asked Motoko, wishing to honor her husband's parents in any way she may while still secretly hiding her desire to send them through the wall with the strongest blast she could summon.

"No need, we will get something to nibble on while on the train, and your uncle knows to have a brunch waiting for us at the shop," he replied with a wave of his free hand.

"If you a sure…"

"Look at how kind she is, trying to see to our needs for us," said her mother-in-law brightly, leaning over to lay a hand over Motoko's gently. "You are too sweet, dear. Haruka, are you paying attention? This the way a proper wife behaves. Perhaps if you can convince a man that you can do this as well he could consent to taking you as his bride."

"I am curious as to what your business is," said Motoko suddenly, seeing the way Keitaro shifted in his seat. He would not be able to tolerate such talk much longer, and a glance in Haruka's direction revealed much the same in her as well, though for a completely different reason. "Keitaro has never explained to me exactly what you do."

"It is quite complicated, but I will try and simplify it that you might begin to grasp the expansive business of making sweets," her father-in-law replied magnanimously, Motoko holding back the desire to retort that she had learned swords combination attacks as a 12 year old that made his silly recipes for sweets look like addition next to complex algebraic equations. "There are so many subtleties in the art of sugar, levels of sweetness, the tastes that go with sweet better than others, different flavor combinations…and of course finding the perfect way in which to present them. Some people would prefer theirs on a stick, like pocky, others something they can eat with a spoon…"

Motoko pretended to be interested as the older man rambled on for a good hour about the many things he could make in the kitchen that were sweet, and while it was an impressive amount the way he spoke to her as one might to a small child soon began to grate irritatingly. Towards the end she nearly interrupted him time and time again to explain that he needn't act like she had never cooked anything before in her life when explaining how things were made, but refrained always at the last possible second.

"Oh dear, look how late it is," fussed Keitaro's mother suddenly when her husband had paused to wet his throat with some tea, finding it to be around 8:00 p.m. according to the kitchen clock. "Perhaps we had best retire, dear, we have a long ways to go in the morning."

"That we certainly do," she agreed, taking a final, dainty sip of her tea. "Haruka, have you quick smoking? I noticed you haven't lit up at the table…"

"I refrain from smoking around Motoko for the baby's sake," the Tea House owner explained simply, nodding in her niece's direction slightly.

"Pity, that will go against you when you finally decide to quit pouting and look at the suitors your wonderful brothers have picked out for you…"

"Can I interest you in some coffee, or perhaps some more tea before you retire?" broke in Keitaro politely, motioning to the pot Shinobu had wisely left brewing on the counter.

"No, your mother is getting tired and the extra caffeine will only keep her up," said his father quickly. "Motoko-chan, will you be a dear and escort my wife to her room, I have some things I would discuss with my son. Haruka, you may go as well, I can see all the entreating we have done will not move your cold heart. I can only hope you will someday come back to us, as you should, to bring our family honor and glory as is your duty."

Haruka gave him half-hearted bow, standing and leaving silently as Motoko watched her go with a horrible twist in her gut. Rising gracefully to her feet as well, she held the door open for her husband's mother and politely listened as the woman began to ramble about their business some more and the many things she would have to do for taking a day off on the morrow. Giving polite replied when asked a question, and nodding her head occasionally to ensure her guest knew she was listening, she guided her down the hall until they reached the door. It took much, much longer than she had thought for the woman would occasionally pause in her slow, shuffling pace to elaborate upon some point and would have to be gently reminded of their destination before she would move again.

"Do come to us should you require anything," Motoko told her as she opened the door, allowing her to enter first.

"Most certainly, dear, but I won't keep you any longer, dishes never wash themselves! Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Moving away, she smoothed her features immediately when she saw her father-in-law approaching from the main room, bidding her a cheerful goodnight with a warm smile when they passed in the hallway. She bowed respectfully, then hurried to join her husband who still sat at the table with his hands clenched in his lap, eyes staring ahead at nothing at all.

"Keitaro…?" she asked carefully as she knelt beside him, laying one gentle hand on his arm.

"I'm very glad he asked you to leave," he said simply, taking a trembling breath as he forced his tensed muscles to relax. Putting a hand over hers, he shook his head slowly as if to clear it before rising to his feet and bringing her with him. "The only thing worth telling you is he said we might have another visitor soon, someone from my family that we are to welcome as we would him. He said they will bring with them a note bearing the family crest, which is how we will know who it is."

"I see…"

"I need some time to put what he said out of my mind," her husband announced suddenly, turning towards the sink. "Go to Haruka and make sure she's ok, will you? I'll meet you upstairs when you're finished."

"Are you sure?" she asked, noting the way his jaw clenched and unclenched slowly, and the throbbing vein in his forehead.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh, forcing himself to breathe deeply and let the tension flow out as he exhaled. "I'm sure."

"Very well." Obediently she left, heading carefully down the stairs to the Tea House to find Seta sitting outside by himself, the shop closed up except for one light on at the counter where a shady figure could be seen leaning over the counter.

"She came down thirty minutes ago, told me to close up shop and leave. She came back out five minutes later, and started on the bourbon with a vengeance," he said simply when she gave him a questioning look. "She doesn't want me in there, so I'm waiting for her to pass out before I'll put her to bed."

"I will go and talk with her, perhaps she can be reasoned with," Motoko replied softly, entering the Tea House to find her aunt in a sorrier mess than she'd ever seen before.

Her eyes were bloodshot with unshed tears, and she swayed drunkenly in her seat as she tried to pour herself another glass and spilled half of it on the counter in the attempt. "Stupid brothers…_hiccup_…n'always damned _wrong_…._hiccup_…jus'wanna….shoot'm…"

"Haruka, perhaps you have had enough," commented Motoko as she came even with her aunt, slowly removing the glass bottle from her reach. "Shall I help you to your bed?"

"Failed there too," came the slurred reply followed by a mirthless chuckle, Haruka squinting at her as she swayed back and forth and her eyes blinked rapidly. "Can't...have a family…_hiccup_…an'th'only thing that matters t'my brothers…._hiccup…_is kids…lil'bratz…who needs'm…" Suddenly resting her head on the counter, Haruka gave a long sigh and closed her eyes, as if too tired to even lift herself from her resting place. "Go away…go away…_hiccup_…my home…not yours…"

Motoko felt herself moved with compassion and gently laid a hand on her aunt's head, letting the ki flow through her and easily subduing her aunt's drunken will with her own. "Sleep," she murmured, barely stemming the flow of tears that threatened to come as Haruka began to cry softly, the wet tracks leaving glistening trails along her cheeks. "Sleep, and don't wake until morning…"

"You'n'Keitaro…" Haruka whispered as she slowly relaxed, "Thank you…"

The swordswoman wanted to gather the broken woman to her chest and cradle her as she drifted to sleep, to tell her that her brothers were wrong and she had more worth that she could ever know. Haruka had been the one she'd looked up to all those years while living at the Inn, desiring to be as strong and unmovable as her, as protective of the things she cared for and able to shrug off the insults and injuries others had thrown at her. Truly, of any relative she had gained after the initial marriage had occurred, the Tea House owner had been the one she had been the most thrilled about gaining, simply because of the respect and friendship they had shared over the years. But perhaps it was because of her own intimate relationship with her weaknesses that she didn't feel a deep disappointment or resentment in finding that the elder Urashima, the pillar of strength, the one time dorm mom, was truly as human as she was. Just as fallible and prone to moment's of weakness. Instead, she wanted to comfort her, reassure her, be there for her…but she knew that it would likely only embarrass the woman come morning.

Making sure Haruka was truly asleep, she left the Tea House, motioning for Seta to go ahead inside.

"You will make sure she is put to be safely, and that everything will be locked up correctly," she asked as he moved to enter, seeing within his eyes a desire to help the woman at the counter that far surpassed her own.

"Yes," he replied, serious for once as he nodded firmly. "Thank you."

"And thank you."

It only took a few minutes to get to the Inn, and she arrived just in time to greet the returning residents who quickly hied themselves away to their rooms for the night, tired from their evening of frivolity and ready for bed. Moments later she was in her own room, her husband waiting for her under the covers with sad eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she undressed quickly, joining him to find herself enveloped in his warm embrace, one that seemed to be more for his sake than hers.

"I'm tired, and sad, but fine," he replied with a slow nod. "Haruka?"

"Resting, Seta is making sure everything is locked down right."

"He's a good man."

"Yes, he is, and so are you." Motoko kissed her husband firmly, giving him a solemn look as he slowly smiled. "Don't ever doubt that, whatever it was your father said to you."

"I won't, not so long as you're with me," he replied, holding her all the tighter. "I love you, Motoko."

"And I love you, Keitaro."

"There is one thing that worries me," he confessed suddenly, sitting up slightly so she was forced to do so as well.

"What is that?" she asked, leaning on one elbow as she brushed some of his longer bangs out of his eyes.

"They never said which part of the family they heard from," he explained, drumming one hand against the covers gently. "If Hina didn't tell Kanako we were married, I doubt she told my parents we were pregnant, and Haruka certainly didn't spill the beans…who else could possibly be left?"

Motoko's brow suddenly furrowed, her expression showing a glimmer of fear. "You do not think…?"

"I don't know," he admitted with a small shrug. "We'll just have to wait and see who this visitor is, maybe they'll tell us."

"Maybe…"

Though she was exhausted from the evenings activities, with this new information on her mind, the manager's wife was some time before she fell asleep. Tomorrow, she could tell, was going to be a long day, as was every day following until the matter was resolved. She could allow nothing to harm her unborn child, at any cost, even to herself.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Christmas came and went in a flurry of brightly-wrapped gifts and loud parties, everyone happily spending as much time together as possible, though Haruka still managed to arrange one evening for her nephew alone in the Inn with his beautiful wife. Motoko continued to grow as her child developed inside of her, and soon she had to stop wearing her hamakas completely because they would not stretch far enough to cover her expanding waistline. Though she had purchased some new clothes for her maternity months, she felt it a waste to spend the money on an entirely new wardrobe when she would only be in this condition for a few months more. As a supplement to her wardrobe, she wore her kimonos, especially her older ones, on a near-daily basis, the robes being full enough to cover her completely, something Keitaro especially enjoyed as he loved the way they looked on her.

The festival came and went again as well, Keitaro and Motoko spending yet another evening watching fireworks by themselves up upon the hill, and when it was finished and they found themselves much in the same position as they had been the year before they found themselves responding without reservations. The stuffed animal he had won for her the year before suddenly had a mate beside it, a gold and black tiger with a blue bow around its neck, and another leather journal joined the others on the shelf, Motoko having filled the one previously given to her.

Still, the unresolved issue remained in the back of the swordswoman's mind, unable to shake the feeling that somehow everything was connected and she merely required a few key pieces of information to see the big picture. Knowing Keitaro had enough to worry about, though, with his second semester being far more difficult than the one before and more repairs being needed than normal with Su and Sarah confined indoors with the cold weather, she kept her worries to herself and there they stewed in the recesses of her brain, unwilling to disappear and festering irritatingly.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Haruka was serving a familiar customer at the counter when a man entered her Tea House, dressed in barely serviceable jeans and shirt with a well-worn leather jacket. His face was unshaven, and his hair noticeably thinning with prominent gray streaks in it. He took the seat closest to the door, farthest away from the rest of her customers, somewhat off to one side and partially in the shadow. None of this, though, particularly attracted her attention, though, until Seta came by with his order, mentioning that he had a piece of paper on the table next to him bearing the Urashima crest.

Raising her brows slightly, she had been a little less rough on Seta since the incident with her brother and sister-in-law, she had ambled over to the stranger's table and tapped her fingers on it smartly to get his attention.

"Do you bring a message from the main family?" she asked, indicating the note.

"I need to see Keitaro, and his wife," he replied, unusually meek in the way he humbly hung his head and avoided direct eye contact with her.

"They're up at the Inn, any of the girls can show you the way if they don't answer the door," she stated flatly, turning away to head back to her business when he stopped her with his words.

"Please…it would best if it were alone." They were carefully, but bluntly spoken, as if he were afraid of being caught in a lie.

"Even if I were to arrange that for you, it probably couldn't happen until later this evening," she replied flatly, frowning as she turned back to give him a once over. "Much later."

"I will wait as long as is necessary," he said quickly, a spark of hope lighting his eyes. "Please…"

"Give me a good reason why I should," she said slowly, sure that he wasn't armed but unwilling to write him off as harmless just yet. "If you know anything about them, then you know there's a couple of people who are less than fond of them."

"I will follow any demands given to such a meeting, you may bind me, lock me up, check me for weapons, whatever is necessary, but I need to see Keitaro and his wife, and it would be best if it were out of the public eye." He held his hands out helplessly with a self-degrading smile that was void of true amusement. "Besides, as you can see I just a weak old man, what could I possibly do?"

"Never judge a book by its cover," was all she said as she turned and walked away. "Maybe, if you stick around."

"I will wait here for as long as it takes."

"Keep an eye on that one, and don't let Kitsune serve him," she told Seta as she passed him on the way out of the Tea House, already heading for the main grounds. "If he leaves, call me and tail him, if he stays but doesn't make trouble just leave him alone."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm not a ma'am!"

"Well, you're not exactly a sir…"

"Seta…!"

"Alright, alright…sorry."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko was helping Keitaro clean up after dinner when their aunt entered the room, a somewhat troubled look on her face as she checked to make sure everyone else was gone before approaching them slowly.

"What's wrong?" asked Keitaro as he dried his hands on a towel, giving her a concerned look as she motioned for them to come close.

"Perhaps nothing, but…a guy came to the Tea House earlier today, asked for a private meeting with you two," she explained carefully, eyes focused on the floor as her mind flew at a million miles a minute. "Damned familiar, but I just can't place his face…I wouldn't have bothered you except he came with a note bearing the family crest, and that complicates things."

"Is he dangerous?" asked Motoko, unknowingly placing a protective hand on her protruding stomach.

Haruka snorted, shaking her head slowly. "Unarmed, worn down, bags under the eyes and all, so it's unlikely in the physical sense…barely even a hint of ki in him…probably the most broken-down bastard I've seen in my life. I checked all around town, no one knows who he is or where he came from, but as far as I can tell he doesn't have any cohorts hanging about anywhere ready to charge in and make a fuss at an inopportune moment."

"I think we have to see him," said Keitaro as he exchanged looks with his wife. They had never spoken with Haruka with what had transpired that night, period, only too glad to let it lie there and never be disturbed again. "I never told you, but father mentioned a visitor, who'd come bearing the family crest. It might be important…"

"I'll have Seta pat him down and set him up in the Tea House towards the front doors," Haruka said, still frowning as though she now looked up at them. "You guys come in through the back in a few minutes, and I'll make sure to have the safety wall behind the bar set to go off in case we need it. Wait until I tell you to come out, I want to ask him a few questions first."

Keitaro nodded, Motoko mirroring his movements quickly. "Alright."

"What is the safety wall for?" asked Motoko as they finished their tasks quickly, jumping on something else to talk about if only to keep her stretched nerves steady.

"To protect the workers if someone comes in and tries to rob the place. It's a couple of inches of steel that goes from the floor all the way to the ceiling. It was Hina's idea, when she still owned it, but Haruka always said she'd only use it to get enough time to pull up an Uzi and shoot the idiot who was stupid enough to try and rob_ her _Tea House while she was in it," explained Keitaro with a ghost of a smile, wiping down the last counter carefully. "I guess we'd better head down there."

"Yeah."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"Where do I know you from?" asked Haruka as she stood in front of their visitor, him sitting towards the middle of the restaurant on a chair, everything else around him having been cleared away.

"I don't know," he replied with a tired shrug. "I've been many places, seen many people, and…and done many things."

"And what is it you plan to do here, with my niece and nephew?" She crossed her arms loosely, fingers silently hooking through the loops of the fans stuck in her belt.

"Ah, so you are an Urashima, too?" he replied, giving her a distantly curious look.

She stared at him flatly. "Answer the question."

"I am here to beg for the forgiveness that I will never deserve, and yet can only hope that will be granted. That, or sweet death, for I must have one or the other, my conscious will no longer allow me to live in the gap between the two." His words were gravely spoken, without any hint of jest or sarcasm as they flowed from his mouth.

"For what?" she asked, her voice dropping nearly to a whisper with the weight she suddenly felt descend on the room.

He hid his face his hands, but his words were still clear. "For trying to kill her…"

Haruka couldn't believe it as the man suddenly knelt, looking up at her with tear-filled eyes before laying himself completely flat on the floor facing where Keitaro and Motoko now waited for the signal in the dark. "Unworthy to have born such a creature as my daughter, unworthy now to even be in her presence! I will willingly prostrate myself before one whom I deserve to die for, and beg that I might retain my life and gain perhaps a momentary peace for my eternally damned soul. My name is Shoji, and I am her father."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Oh, I would be so dead were it not true that your next chapter, the FINAL CHAPTER is being posted a week from now, ne:)


	22. Finale

Well, my friends, this is it, the FINAL CHAPTER!

_LIGHTNING OF DOOM WITH MANIACAL LAUGHTER!_

It's been fun guys, enjoy!

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko had observed from the shadows with her husband as her aunt had questioned their visitor, her fans within easy grabbing distance in her belt and the voices reaching them easily. Her own weapon, the sword Keitaro had given her only a year ago though it seemed like ages had passed, felt heavy in her hands. Usually, she wouldn't even think to carry it with a baby on the way, but the questionable circumstances had prompted her to fetch it quickly before they made their way downstairs.

The face was chillingly familiar, but beneath the heavy bags and deep lines she also could not identify the man. Her blood ran cold when he had fell prostrate on the ground, and even more so when he finally spoke his name aloud.

"Keitaro," she whispered faintly as her vision began to swim, grabbing his arm and allowing him to help steady her as her knees uncharacteristically shook. "Oh kami…!"

Keitaro held her carefully, about to ask Seta to bring them a chair when he heard the sound of flesh being heavily impacted and found his aunt standing over the man with her leg extended upwards and him now bent over backwards with a split lip and blood flowing from his nose.

"Death is too good for you," she said quietly, pulling out a fan with eyes that glowed with an inner rage that chilled Keitaro to the bone. "But that is not my choice. Motoko, just say the word and I will gladly end his miserable existence."

"Haruka!" Seta cried in surprise, coming forward slightly though wisely remaining out of range of her fans. "He's a bad man, but perhaps this is a bit much…?"

"Shut up, Seta! There's a lot you don't know."

"Even so-!"

"Oba-san…?" Motoko found her center once more and stood fully erect, giving Keitaro a reassuring look before moving away and heading towards her aunt, pointedly ignoring the figure on the floor as she gently pulled the elder Urashima away. Haruka allowed herself to be moved, sheathing her fan slowly. "Please…his blood is tainted with the crimes he has committed, and I would not wish such blood upon your hands, or any blood for that matter."

Haruka gave a short, bitter laugh, but left it at that.

"Then what do we do with him?" asked Seta as he carefully moved himself between them and the man as much for their protection as his.

Keitaro moved forward, still unable to believe this wasn't a trap of some kind as he opened his awareness as Motoko had taught him before. He felt…nothing. It was the fact that he felt nothing that brought about his exclamation of surprise with a hint of pity. "Holy-!"

"What is it?" asked Motoko as she let go of their aunt, moving towards his side.

"He…he's _not there_…"

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply, quickly drawing her blade and deepening her own awareness only to freeze and pale slightly. "He…!"

"He what?" asked Haruka, reaching menacingly for her fans once again.

The swordswoman backed away a few steps, pity entering her voice as she replied breathlessly, "He's been extinguished."

A quick scan proved the samurai's words true, his inner core of life, that which fueled the fire of his being, was gone. Removed completely. She had assumed before that he was merely weakened, or possibly repressing himself, but this…!

"They sentenced him to die," Motoko added, backing away another step. "His own people…"

"I was losing control," the figure explained faintly, moving for the first time on his own since Haruka had kicked him and remaining on the floor in a semi-prostrate position. His blood dripped unheeded from his chin to soak into his shirt and pants. "Or perhaps to be more exact, that which they had placed over me was being corroded away by the demon they had bound to my body."

"Controls? Bullshit," Haruka snorted, a dark gleam in her eyes. "I saw you the day you returned…"

"Hina's daughter," he suddenly broke in, his eyes wide with a glimmer of hope as he prostrated himself before her this time, Seta quickly stepping in between them protectively. "You…you saw me before! You knew me after! Tell them I am not the man I was when possessed, for nearly 15 years I have been under its control, please…!"

Haruka was coldly distant as she turned away, saying, "Motoko, Keitaro, if you would please come with me…?" The couple obeyed, somewhat confused and awed by the last few moment's happenings. The tea house owner pulled a hand gun from under the counter and cocked it with the safety off before tossing it to Seta who caught it deftly. "If he blinks wrong, shoot him."

Seta frowned disapprovingly once more. "Haruka…"

"Do it, Seta!"

The professor set his face in a grim line, but obeyed none the less, training the barrel on their guest's head. It was in this position that they left Motoko's father, Haruka shutting the door to her own quarters behind them firmly once the couple had seated themselves at the table.

"I have a lot of questions," spoke up Keitaro as Haruka had a seat, rubbing her forehead with one hand and looking longingly at the cigarette she'd pulled from her pocket. She stuck it in her mouth, but left it unlit as always when around Motoko, careful not to do anything that might endanger her unborn child. "The first of which, what is extinguishing?"

"It's when you put out someone else's ki, much like when you douse a flame with water," Motoko explained distantly, her eyes trained on her folded hands before her though they were obviously seeing something else. "Without it…they have sentenced him to a slow, painful death where he body will slowly cease to function. Machines may keep him alive for a short while longer, but the deterioration cannot be stopped. Eventually, it will spread to such an extent that the doctor's will be able to do nothing at all. He will die. What I wish to know is how you knew him previously to his…possession, Haruka." The look she pinned her aunt with was cool and hard, with more than a hint of anger likely for withholding a perhaps critical piece of information.

"You recall how we spoke of how I can't have kids," the elder Urashima spoke simply, looking at them both flatly. "When I was deemed 'safe' to train I was taken under the tutelage of one of my great aunts, the only one at the time who knew the full extent of the Urashima martial arts. She was the youngest of her siblings, much like myself but even more to the extreme, and so only 30 years my senior. She's also the one who used to own this Tea Shop, but that's another story. When we began my training, Hina asked permission to allow me to train at the Aoyama family grounds, as we no longer had any such facilities. It was granted, and we lived there for five years in the guest housing, were away for three, then returned for another two years to finish things off." She paused in her story telling, the musings of the past drawing her gaze to a time that only she had seen of those actually in the room.

"I was there when your parents were married, when your sister and you were born, and then when he…changed. Your mother was one of the kindest women I ever met, she treated me very well in the short time I knew her and I mourned as much as any when I found out she had died. She was one of the few who agreed to help in my training, and always included me in everything that she could. She seemed to understand how far away I was from my family, my friends…I only knew your father distantly through her. She seemed happy with him, and I was happy for her to have found someone who made her complete. But when he returned…that was after I returned from spending a year at home, and those two years were very hard watching her life fall apart as she tried tirelessly to continue to pull it back together. Only once I was forced to endure his presence before they banished him from the grounds, and after watching him beat a student nearly to death that one time I told my tutor that he had demon's eyes."

"He claims the demon is gone," Keitaro said carefully, glancing back over his shoulder in the direction of the man in the other room. "What if he's telling the truth…?"

"I find it hard believe that he was acting of any will other than his own for those last 15 years," Haruka replied harshly, adding more gently after she took a deep breath. "It is…possible, though. The Turtle Clan has proved itself capable of more atrocities than we ever would have imagined. However, even if he is your father of old, the man who once loved you and your sister, and revered your mother more than most men are capable of, what now? He is going to die; soon, regardless of whatever it is that we decide about him. Are you responsible for insuring his passing is as comfortable as possible? For anything at all, for that matter."

"This is…too much," Motoko whispered as she put her head in her hands. "Who is he, who is he, who is he? I wish his death, and yet I also…a glimmer of hope that maybe…somewhere inside…"

"You haven't forgotten who he once was, have you?" asked Haruka softly, meeting her eyes squarely. "Though you couldn't have been very old, but…he was once a good man…"

"But that was fifteen years ago," her niece replied, leaning into her husband for comfort and strength as he gladly welcomed her into his arms. "What are we to do, Keitaro?"

"He has no ki," the manager reasoned carefully, turning over many things in his mind as he spoke. "He is no threat to us now, that we can tell…and he has no connections here. This is not some sort of trap, now, but I'm not sure it's a good idea to let him go. His clan has done many things to us, and even though they've sentenced him to death they may try and use him against us yet. I can't see my way clear to kill him outright, not like this, and without proof we can't have the police take him in to prosecute him. Even with a full confession, it would be months before the evidence was gathered, and even then his family may find some way around it all…"

"But we cannot allow him to live with us, among our residents," Motoko argued softly. "To put them in possible danger…! It would be unforgivable should something happen."

"Not to mention somewhat difficult to explain," Haruka snorted quietly.

"Still, we need to keep him close somehow, and if he is innocent as he seems to be, perhaps repair some of the bridges that had been broken between our families," Keitaro replied. "If not…well, they say to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Is there some place on the grounds…?"

"There is the old guest house," Haruka murmured, eyes narrowed as she pondered the idea. "It's about to collapse in the back, but the front is still fairly solid, if a bit drafty…"

"The problem is how do we hold him there?" asked Motoko slowly. "He would need almost a constant guard…how is he fed? There is old furniture in the attic that could be used for his accommodations, but perhaps there should be other boundaries than just a human guard to keep him from 'escaping' or someone getting to him…"

"I can ward the house to his body, so he can't leave the specific area unless one of us breaks the bonds that hold in him place. The smaller the area, the stronger the wall…and with no ki to his name, unless someone or thing of immense power overtakes him or frees the bonds, he will not be able to leave."

"I'll pay for him to get two meals a day from the tea house," added Keitaro, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Furniture and some blankets from the Inn…I think the water is still running out there, though the heater probably doesn't work. I'm lost as far as who should guard him, though."

"Seta will," Haruka said firmly.

"Perhaps Dr. Nori should come and assess his condition," Motoko added hesitantly. "She is a doctor; she may be able to give us a clue as far as his present state and what we can expect in the time to come."

"I think we have our plan," Keitaro said decidedly as he stood, helping Motoko to her feet once he was fully erect. "Haruka-san, would you please take care of transporting him back to the place? I will immediately see to getting something suitable for tonight out there, and setting aside everything that will need to be moved in there tomorrow. The wards will also need to be taken care of tonight. Motoko-chan, would you mind staying at the Inn and making sure none of the residents interfere? I do not believe this is something they should be aware of, at least for the moment."

"That is probably for the best," she agreed quickly, pausing to give her aunt a short bow. "Thank you, oba-san. Once again it seems I am in your debt…"

"Hardly," the elder woman snorted. "Get going, we can discuss the details tomorrow since there's no school. Come by the Tea House in the morning and we'll talk."

"Very well."

Arriving at the Inn, it was not difficult to distract Su and Sarah who were the only two to notice Keitaro's unusual activities with a proposition of soaking in the hot springs, and even easier to convince the rest of the residents to join them there quickly. Within the confines of the high bamboo walls, they safely shielded from the activities going on beyond the trees that separated them from the old guest house behind them. Though she herself did not join them, but instead sat on the edge and let her feet dangle in the wonderfully warm water, she kept a calm smile in place at all times as they laughed and joked together lightly.

Her mind, though, was in turmoil over the latest events and by the time everyone went in to bed or to finish something before turning in for the night she was beginning to feel the strain.

Su and Sarah were quickly tucked in before she went to her own room to find Keitaro waiting for her there with arms wide open. Sinking into his embrace gratefully, her mask finally fell and revealed the tension side. The fears and concerns she had been battling since earlier that evening surfacing as she tried to relax the tight spot between her shoulders were the pressure was being felt the most.

"I am not sure we are doing the right thing," she whispered into his shoulder as he held her tightly, sinking into the bed where they huddled together tightly.

"Neither am I," he admitted with a sigh. "But it seemed as though we had little choice in the matter. Haruka said Nori can test more than just his health…she didn't elaborate much, but I think we may learn a lot once she has a look at him."

"She is coming for sure, then?"

"Haruka already called and she's coming after lunch tomorrow."

"Good."

Keitaro seemed to pause, then asked, "Motoko, love, what do we do if he is indeed still evil?"

She huddled further into his embrace, shuddering at the thought. "I do not know, Keitaro, I truly do not know…"

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Haruka let Seta know she was not pleased to find he had moved their visitor from the floor to a seat at the bar, had served him tea, and had the gun stuck in the back of his pants with the safety on. She was even less pleased to find out they had been chatting quite amiably for most of the time, and that Seta had confirmed to their visitor that Motoko was indeed pregnant. And, though some may find it impossible, she was even less pleased again when she found out he believed the old man's tales.

"He's harmless Haruka, anyone can see that," he protested quietly as he ducked away from another one of her fan swings just outside the barely-livable guesthouse. He had disagreed with their choice of placement for the 'old man', as he called their guest, but when given the choice of where else he should go, he agreed that it was probably for the best. Assigned now to watch the ex-samurai day and night, he had a bedroll from his last trip to a dig and a small fire outside to keep him company.

"Harmless as a sleeping cobra," she snapped sourly. "You don't understand…!"

"And I won't unless you tell me," he pointed out, frowning in a rather un-Seta-like way. "Haruka-chan…"

_Thwap!_ "Don't call me that!"

"Fine. Haruka. I'll watch this guy as long as you want me to, make sure he stays in the wards and that no one comes near him, but I'm not going to threaten him with the gun, or treat him like a rabid dog. Not unless you tell me why he's so evil! I know what he did to Motoko and Keitaro, the wedding stuff, and that was wrong. And maybe he did kill Motoko's mother, maybe he didn't. But his story is very possible…"

"You're a witless fool if you believe him without proof," she replied flatly, dropping her third cigarette in the last half hour to the floor and grinding it out with her heel. "You trust too easily, Seta."

"And you never trust enough," he sighed, accepting his well-earned fan-smack with a weak smile. "I take it I'll see you in the morning?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Keep a sharp eye on him, Seta."

"I will, I promise."

"Good."

As upset as she was over his cavalier attitude, the tea house manager knew she would sleep soundly with Seta watching over their guest-turned-captive. Idiot he may be, he was even more of a light sleeper, and deadly with his gun. If something happened, he would know what to do and if push came to shove, he'd have no qualms doing it.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko was up before the sun, rising without disturbing her husband to make herself a quick cup of tea downstairs after changing into a pair of comfortable jeans and a sweater. Most of the time she was fairly ravenous by now, and ready to consume a rather large meal, but the tension that seemed to settle over her shoulders twisted her stomach too tight to eat, even when the growing infant inside of her protested as it moved slightly.

"We will eat at the tea house," she murmured gently, stroking the bulge absently as she headed for the door. It was sunrise when she reached the bottom of the steps, and even though the Tea House was not yet open Haruka was already up moving things around to prepare for the opening of her shop.

"Fix that curtain, will you?" she asked as Motoko entered the door, her niece obeying silently and twitching the curtain beside the door back into place before coming and having a seat at the bar. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I hoped it would not be too much trouble to ask to partake of your meal," Motoko replied softly with a shrug.

Haruka nodded, motioning for her niece to follow. "Come on back, we have a little while before this place opens."

Seating themselves at Haruka's kitchen table, the elder Urashima placed a small meal before both of them before pouring the tea. "Sleep well?"

Motoko gave her a flat look, getting a dry chuckle. "Like a baby."

"Me neither," she admitted lightly. "I know up here that Seta will keep an eye on him, but it still bothers me…"

"I was surprised yesterday, at just how involved you have been in my life," the swordswoman said without preamble, ignoring the somewhat irritated look her aunt gave her. "You knew a great deal before you knew me…I do not even recall seeing you at any point as a child."

"You wouldn't, I was never there when you were old enough to remember me," Haruka explained wryly. "After your mother died…Hina talked quite a bit about getting you out of there somehow, and even though every time she mentioned it I said I'd help if I could, I never thought it would come to all of this."

Motoko gave her an apologetic nod. "You were still traveling with Seta when I first arrived. But I remember every time you came, you went out of your way to spend time with me. Even when I wouldn't speak to anyone, refused to meet your eyes…you were always there, if you could be."

The Tea House manager waved a hand dismissively. "I owed it to your mother to try and give you what she gave me."

"You didn't have to, though."

"I know. You didn't have to take on Su when she first arrived, let her sleep with you, teach her English with Kitsune, or help her figure out her way around without blowing things up. But you still did. Why?"

Motoko smiled. "I suppose for the same reason you did."

"Exactly. Finished? You should get back before that nephew of mine wakes up, he might get antsy if he can't find you." The niece could tell her aunt was quickly retreating from what could become an emotional situation, and she let her, for now.

"You are probably correct…" Motoko paused as she rose to her feet with her aunt, hesitating only for a moment before she walked around the table and hugged her aunt firmly though with a care for her protruding stomach. "Thank you."

Haruka flushed slightly, hugging her back stiffly before gently pushing her away. "Yeah, yeah…now get going, before you ruin my reputation forever."

The swordswoman just smiled as she left, though she still felt the weight of their visitor in the back of her mind. It was a moment, a break from reality, but reality has a horrible way always being there when one returned from such moments.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Nori was true to her word that afternoon, Motoko having spent most of her free hours running a constant interference against the residents going out in the back of the Inn and distracting them from her husband's unusual tasks. She did manage to slip away with the arrival of the doctor, and with Kitsune keeping an eye on the Tea House (in exchange for a bottle of sake and no questions asked) she waited with Keitaro and Haruka as Seta watched over the examination inside to be sure nothing would be attempted against their dear doctor and friend.

The guest house was back in the trees, away from prying eyes, and so Keitaro knew they were safe from discovery for the time being and relaxed somewhat with his arm about his wife as they waited for the results.

When Nori emerged, it was with lips thinly drawn and dark eyes, Seta following closely with the few things she had brought to help with testing in hand. "He's not lying," she said carefully as she sat on a bench, crossing her legs as she tried to sum up her report as succinctly as possible. "He's been…controlled by the demon for the last fifteen years. All of his mental processes are in horrible disorder, and his ability to even consider wielding a weapon is shot. It's like because it was not he who really used his sword, he has almost forgotten how to even properly hold one, let along conduct a decent offense or defense. As for his time left…a week, two at the most. He's been doing other things, like staying with his Urashima connections until his condition became noticeable, and the travel has worn him down horribly. A few days, and it might be best to move him to the clinic, if only to make him more comfortable."

"So…it's really him?" Motoko asked herself more than the others, letting Keitaro help her sit on a nearby stump. She hated feeling like she couldn't even manage for herself, but her feet and back had begun to ache just from walking the distance to the guesthouse. She rubbed a hand over her stomach absently, feeling her child move in response to her touch. "From before…?"

"All signs would seem to say so," Nori replied slowly with a nod. "He's polite, amiable, though deeply scarred by his experience…even should he have been able to break free without leaving his ki behind, I very much doubt he would have been able to revert back to a normal life afterwards. He has…seen and done too much, even if he wasn't in control. Normally I would advise counseling for him, but given the circumstances…he will not live long enough for it to do any good."

"Thank you for your time, doctor," said Keitaro as he squeezed his wife's hand gently, getting a weak smile in return. "You have been very helpful."

"I'm glad. If you need anything, at all, let me know."

"Of course."

"I'll walk you back to the front," said Haruka as she fell in step beside her old friend, noticing the glance the doctor and Seta shared before they sauntered out of sight.

"Good to see you're letting him back in, even if it is only an inch at a time," Nori teased gently, testing the waters to be sure nothing would blow up in her face.

"Like hell, we're about as close as Japan is to America," was all she got in reply, the elder Urashima setting her face in a mulish scowl as she lit up, possibly trying to hide the faint blush that had settled across her cheeks. "He's helping us out, but that's all there is to it."

"I heard he's been working for you for awhile," the doctor added calmly, watching her friend out of the corner of her eye.

"Sarah and Koshi guilted me into it, whether or not they meant to," she grumbled roughly. "Besides, he brings in extra customers from the campus, works hard, and doesn't make me smack him too often. It's better than hiring someone I don't know, and having to train them from scratch."

"Ah, I see."

"You can stop pestering me about him now," went on Haruka, continuing to scowl grandly. "I don't like him, don't care about him, and wish he'd just disappear back to some other dig for the most part."

Nori just smiled as they reached the bottom of the stairs, patting Haruka's arm lightly. "Of course. Let me know if you need anything, I'll be in touch."

"Alright, until then."

"Bye."

Haruka stood there for a moment, watching her leave before growling to herself. She got the feeling Nori had come away with the exact opposite feeling of what she wanted her to, which irritated her greatly. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she headed back up to her Tea House to relieve Kitsune of duty. She'd stop babbling randomly when this stress was over with, whenever that may be.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Shoji sat quietly on the porch beside Seta, watching the wind move the trees as his warden smoked contemplatively. Motoko had let almost immediately after the doctor had, almost seeming unable to comprehend what they had learned with Keitaro trailing after worriedly. Seta had the feeling that they would see the couple later that day, after Motoko had time to digest the information properly. It was a lot to take in, but there was also a lot father and daughter needed to say, before the end.

The old man had accepted his confinement very well, almost expecting it and being a little surprised at the generosity of how they had treated him. Haruka kept well away from him, and even if the few times they had had contact she had scowled threateningly she had yet to move against him again. He had been supplied with another change of clothes Seta had produced from somewhere in his belongings, and seemed grateful for what fortune had currently dealt him.

"I will not go to the clinic."

The archeologist glanced over in surprise at his charge. "Hm?"

"When the time comes, I will not go to the clinic," Shoji repeated carefully, continuing to watch the trees. "I have caused my daughter and son-in-law too much trouble as it is. No more! I will die when I die, and I will die a death fitting of what I have done with my life."

"I doubt Nori would charge them for something like that," Seat reasoned quietly with a shrug. "She'd probably love the chance to study a case like yours…"

"Regardless, I do not deserve even the barest of comforts that I have been granted," he replied firmly, his voice just as polite as before. "So I will not go to the clinic, where they will try to ease the pain. It is only my fair reward for my actions, and one I will unflinchingly accept."

"I see…"

Silence fell between them again, Seta extinguishing his cigarette in the ashtray Haruka had thrown at him the night before.

"He has taken good care of her hasn't he?"

The professor looked over again. "Hm?"

"Keitaro, he has taken good care of Motoko, hasn't he?"

"He has indeed," Seta agreed with just a hint of envy. "They are more content with each other than most people who are allowed to choose their marriages."

"Haruka will come around eventually," the old man assured him wisely, Seta glancing over in surprise and suspicion. "Please, do not give me that look. The Turtle Clan has been monitoring all the branches of the Urashima line since they became entangled. Haruka was once considered a prime candidate to marry back into their line until her illness as a young child. It has caused her some troubles in the family, I believe, being unable to carrying on the bloodline, but it possibly saved her from a far worse fate."

"I don't think she'd want to know that they have all that information on her," Seta advised slowly with a spreading grin.

"I do not intend to tell her," the ex-samurai replied flatly. "I simply thought to inform you of something else. When trying to decide how to best influence Keitaro to their side at a young age, they listed his weaknesses. She is one of them. Her weaknesses were listed as well after a few years of observation, to see if there was crack that could be exploited to their benefit. You were one of those listed, and it was a very short list indeed."

"Perhaps I was then, but sometimes I wonder," Seta chuckled bitterly. "I have made a great many mistakes, old man, she may never forgive me."

"I have made more mistakes than you could ever hope to imagine," came the soft reply, Shoji rising to head back inside. "If I, a shell of a man, can hope to find such a thing from my daughter, then surely you can as well."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko carefully considered her words as she held the small, blank scroll of paper open before her while skillfully wetting her brush. Family messages were always sent in this manner, without fail.

_Sister,_

_A family member has arrived, and it is most important that you come and visit him. Please come as quickly as possible._

_Motoko_

Satisfied with what she had said, she blew on it gently to speed along the drying process before rolling it up firmly and heading downstairs.

"I need to make a trip to the post office," she told Keitaro when she found him in the office preparing some bills for the mail. "May I come with you?"

"Of course," Keitaro replied quickly, giving her a smile as he hastily closed up the last envelope and rose while gathering up a few others. "Are you sending something?"

"A message to my sister. I thought that in light of recent events…perhaps it would be best for her to come and visit, and soon."

"That's probably a good idea."

Holding out his arm, he smiled all the wider though she could see the lines of worry etched on his forehead and at the corner of his mouth when she took it willingly. Linked thus, they made there way out of the Inn and down the steps, talking quietly each step of the way.

"They suspect nothing," she murmured as Su, Sarah and Shinobu waved to them happily on their way up the steps, shopping bags in tow.

"That's probably for the best, though I hate lying to them like this," he replied softly, eyes sad for a moment. "I know it would only confuse them, and complicate how things are run, but I almost wish we could tell them the truth and bring him inside…"

"I do not care to leave him out there any longer than we must, yet at the same time I wonder if we will ever feel it is safe to allow him to enter there," she replied slowly, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Keitaro…it has been difficult, these last few hours, attempting to assimilate what we have learned into that which I already knew. And even though I feel like I can finally face him when we return, I am not sure that there will ever be an opportunity in which he can safely enter our home. And I mean for his safety as well as ours and that of our residents."

"I think he knows that, and understands," her husband replied as he steered her down the correct street, reluctantly parting ways as he headed towards the mail bin and she went to the counter. There he watched while sending off the envelopes as she caught the eye of one particular old man in the back. He took the scroll from her, with a quick smile, and assured her it would be on its way immediately before she came back to Keitaro's side quickly.

"She should receive it tomorrow, and be here perhaps the day after," she explained as she took his arm once more, letting him lead the way back to the Inn.

"Why don't you just call her?" asked Keitaro, giving her a sidelong look as they walked along. "It would be easier, and quicker."

"Phone lines can be tapped, and unfortunately I very much doubt ours have been safe for some time if their plots are as deep as they seem," she explained slowly. "I fear we shall not see the end of this for some time…"

"Whatever they throw at us, we can face together," he reassured her with a gentle squeeze, giving her a bright smile as always. "Do you want to go talk to him now?"

"I think so…I just wish I knew what to say."

"Perhaps it's best not to try and plan it ahead of time, but to accept it as it comes." He squeezed her hand warmly again, getting a weak smile in return. "I love you, Mo-chan, and I won't let anything happen to you, or our baby."

She smiled, for one not surprised how he always knew just what to say. "I know, and I love you too."

They stopped by the Tea House, briefly checking in on their aunt before heading up the steps and through the Inn to the backyard. Su and Shinobu chorused greetings while Sarah just hrmphed at them around the cookies Shinobu had made for them as they passed through the kitchen and Kitsune winked alluringly as they came upon her leaving the hot springs changing room still wrapped in her towel (which she had been forbidden to do more than once). Though they did have to dodge a zooming robot Su claimed would clean the house for them (Koshi was already in the process of trying to shut it down) and Motoko nearly went after Kitsuse for a proper talking-to over such lewd behavior, they made it to the yard without mishap and quickly were lost from sight in the many trees that surrounded the dilapidated guest quarters.

The walk was silent, but purposeful, and as they reached the building Seta rose and walked a little ways away, giving them their privacy but staying near incase his presence was needed.

Motoko sat along side her husband, facing the man who she had once known as 'Father'. "Shoji."

He turned towards her, immediately putting himself prostrate before answering in a low voice. "Yes, daughter?"

"Please, sit up," Keitaro requested politely when his wife seemed unable to speak. "We understand the situation, and…we believe you. It's just hard…"

"I only want forgiveness, and the chance to die in peace," he replied softly, lifting his himself slightly from his bow. "That is all I have left to live for." Sliding his hands forward as far as they would go, turned over in supplication. "Please…" He looked up when a strong pair of hands, bearing the calluses of a warrior, filled his own. His daughter rose above him, her firm grip pulling him to his feet with his son-in-law steadying him on his other wise.

"I forgive you," she whispered before gathering him in her arms, the hug only lasting a few moments as neither party was entirely comfortable with it before she moved away and helped him sit again, Keitaro's smile very pleased as his wife took her place by his side once more.

"You have grown more beautiful than I could ever have imagined," he said softly as he once faced away from them slightly in a sign of deference, refusing to meet their eyes and with his head slightly bowed. "I am very proud of you, daughter."

"I wish mother could be here for this," Motoko replied sadly. "She knew that someday, somehow…she never gave up faith that you would return to the man you once were."

"I wish that she had lived as well…if only…" He trailed off, eyes falling to his hands for a moment as he stared at them bleakly. "I should have been a stronger man for her, and for you. Perhaps, if I had been, she would still be with us today."

"From what I've heard, your wife knew the truth, and I don't think she'd want you blaming yourself for something that you could hardly help," Keitaro put in gently with a reassuring smile when his father-in-law glanced up at him.

"Perhaps…but I doubt I shall be able to let go of my regrets regardless…"

"It feels very strange, to try and call you 'Father'," she said suddenly, focused more on her hands than the man in front of her.

"I understand, continue to call me Shoji. I do not deserve the title of 'Father' anyways."

Motoko paused, her eyes suddenly filled with curiosity. "Shoji…?"

"Yes, daughter?"

"If I may ask…"

He nodded, with a sense of obedience. "You may ask anything you like, my life is yours to study as you will, daughter."

She nodded in understand, immediately launching into her question. "How were you captured, at the beginning?"

He seemed to consider his words before he spoke again. "That…is a very long tale. I can shorten it…"

"I would like to hear all of it…if I may."

"Of course, daughter." He seemed to settle himself into his position further, as to say it would be a very long tale indeed. "You know that I was called home in a rather urgent manner right around your first birthday. Upon arriving home I found things…different than when I had left. I had not been back to visit since marrying your mother, there had been no need as my family had been more than pleased with coming to visit us in our home and the Aoyama's demands upon your mother so great that she could never take more than a day or two away from her duties at a time.

"My home had once been a bare, but warm and bright place, perhaps a bit careworn, but kept in good condition by those who looked after it night and day. When I returned though it was dark, cold…and so filthy and broken down I scarcely recognized it. We were far from the beaten path, so I knew I could not have mistaken something else for it. My father met me at the gate, older and far more haggard than I ever remembered him being. True, ten years are a long time, but he had been a strong, hale man with many years before him when I had left. He explained to me that he needed my help…that things could be fixed, if I would come with him, trust him without question and obey.

"I believed him."

Shoji paused as he drew in a deep breath, taking a sip from the cup of water he had on hand to wet his throat once more. "My apologies, I am…very tired."

"Take your time," offered Keitaro when his wife didn't reply, too deep within her own thoughts notice the pause in storytelling. "We don't have to be back for some time yet."

"Thank you, I shall resume." He straightened himself slightly, looking out towards the sky as he continued to speak. "I went with my father immediately, and he took me to a place deep within the bowels of the buildings that had once been my home. It was a new experience for me, I had never been allowed this far into the secret complex of our family and to be honest I was very excited. Though I was incredibly strong and skilled with the sword, I lacked several…talents that my brethren shared. So, be told that there was something only I could help with, my pride was my downfall in that hour. Lying upon a table of stone, they had me restrained and prepared for the demon to enter into my body before I fully understood what was happening.

"Perhaps you are wondering why the demon was not extricated upon my return to the Aoyama family groups, it was because it was passive, much like Keitaro's, only designed to bring out my darker side with the demon making the thoughts and decisions but not doing anything that is not physically possible for a man such as myself. I was suppressed just enough that it could take control without erasing my presence completely, something that was necessary as the body would simply die if the original host was erased. The demon was also constrained some, so that it would retain a semblance of my personality, enough to convince most people. Your mother wasn't most people…"

"Why did she not try and remove the demon herself?" asked Motoko suddenly, aware of the fact that she had interrupted him but noticing he seemed to gloss over that detail lightly.

"She wasn't sure, I think. Besides, as much as I loved your mother we both know that by the time your sister was twelve she could beat Naoko in a fair fight. She had the fire, and enough of the talent to lead her family, but she was not the prodigies you two became. When the truth came out…though I was severely wounded, it was only because I was able for a short time to seize control once more. It wasn't enough, though, to save her life, or end mine…that is why I was withdrawn back to my family grounds. It took them a year to reestablish the bonds the demon held on me back to their former permanence. I fought as I could, but he was simply too strong, they were all too strong for me."

Keitaro took Motoko's hand as she clenched them into fists. "Do you know how this came to be? Why they did such a thing?"

"The strongest of the demons for some time had been relegated to the head of the clan, who had to be the strongest man in order to be able to master the strongest of turtles. My father's father was incredibly well-bonded to his, so much that my father seemed forced to try and do the same in order to match that kind of legacy. Unfortunately…it was too much for him. The demon left the turtle and seized him instead. That is when everything changed. I am unclear on all the details of how this occurred, but when he showed me his true nature down there in the chamber while restrained to the stone table, I hated him as I had never hated another before. Because of him and his precious pride, his public face, my life, that of my wife and my two daughters and countless others such as yourself Keitaro…how many lives did he ruin with that one fatal choice?"

"I used to hate you," admitted Motoko gently, her eyes downcast as she carefully threaded her fingers through that of her husbands. "Loathed you, in fact, and if given the chance I would have gladly ended you existence in a heartbeat. For a short time, I would have given anything to have beaten you that night, in the rain, but that changed. Perhaps this horror has wrought a few things that would never have happened otherwise, such as my marriage to Keitaro, the child that now grows inside of me, and the wonderful friends I have made here. I would not wish my life upon another, but I can also say that given the chance I would not change any of it for the world. It has given me my love, a child, and now…it has given me my father back. Is it so bad, that I have gained all of that from a single tragic choice?"

"Your wisdom far exceeds my own, daughter," replied Shoji, seeming to wilt a bit in the fading light though his eyes shone with inner warmth that made his companions smile all the more. "Thank you."

"You are tired, so we shall leave you to rest," said Motoko as Keitaro got to his feet before helping his wife to hers. "Do you require anything…?"

"No, Seta-san has been more than kind in helping me with my needs," he replied with a smile, waving one hand slightly. "Please, go back to your duties, I do not wish to distract you from them anymore than I already have."

"Spending time with my father is not a distraction, it is a duty that is ranked far above most," replied Motoko immediately with a sincerity that touched Shoji to the point that his eyes shone slightly. "Thank you for sharing with us, we shall return tomorrow to speak with you more."

"I look forward to it."

The couple walked most of the way back in silence, contemplating what they had learned until Motoko broke the stillness softly.

"Keitaro…thank you."

"For what?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"For helping me to give him the chance that he deserves," she explained softly, pausing to bury her head in his shoulder and wrap her arms tightly about his chest. "If not for you…you truly are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me."

"Thank you for giving me the chance to have such an honored place in your life," he replied as he hugged her back, resting his cheek atop her head. "I would do anything to make you happy."

"I know, you have proven that fact over and over again. I only wish I were more deserving of such a blessing."

"No, I'm the one that's not worthy," he argued teasingly, lifting her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "You are the most beautiful, wonderful, and loving person ever. I am the one who is blessed to have you in my life."

"Thank you…"

"Keitaro, Mo-chan, you out there!" called Su suddenly, appearing in the backyard doorway waving a pan over her head. "Shinobu-chan says dinner's ready! You comin' ta eat!"

"We're coming!" Keitaro called back, laughing as Su whooped happily and sped inside to share the news. "You don't think they've noticed our prolonged absences to the back yet, right?"

"Probably not, we have been careful to give logical explanations every time such an event occurs," she replied cautiously. "Though they are all quite intelligent, I believe they do not suspect, yet."

"Alright."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

"Anyone else noticed how much time Motoko and Keitaro are spending in the backyard behind the trees?" wondered Sarah aloud as she, Shinobu and Su lay around Su's room with several mechanical pieces and tools lying around randomly. Dinner had been fairly quiet, and they had come up here afterwards as Motoko and Keitaro had taken the dishes for the evening. "They said something about checking out the old Guesthouse…"

"Au, you don't think they're hiding something from us, do you?" asked Shinobu quietly with a small frown. "Sempai and Motoko have always been honest with us before."

"Who's hiding something?" asked Kitsune as she stuck her head the door, a bottle of beer hanging from one hand. "I smell a plot…"

"Sarah-chan said Motoko and Keitaro have been going out back a lot," Su explained as she leapt to her feet, pacing a bit. "Whatcha think?"

"They did say something about possibly reopening it last time I saw them head out there," Kitsune replied, her chin in her hand and her lips slightly pursed. "It'd take a lot of work, but I think the point was to give guys a place to stay if they wanted to, since the Inn is strictly girls-only."

"Logically speaking, with business stuff, opening a place for guys would be the next step of your girl's dormitory was doing well," Su observed with an uncanny knack for business strategies. "Especially if they were on the same property. But Motoko and Keitaro aren't really expansionist types of people. They're happy with what they have now, so what's the point in that?"

"Au, perhaps they are trying to make things easier for Koshi-kun, and some of his friends," put in Shinobu softly. "Even Seta could stay there."

"Bah, Haruka'll crack before they ever get that dump fixed up enough to let someone live there," Sarah scoffed with a smirk. "I've got a bet with Koshi that she'll give in before next Christmas, and I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure I win."

Kitsune grinned. "Meddling in adult affairs is dangerous, kid, I know."

"Aw, whatever." Sarah sat up, and gave her a cocky grin. "You big folks aren't as complicated as y'all think, and tipsy foxes shouldn't mess with kids like me."

"Alright, alright…" The foxy one raised her hands in mock supplication. "Fine, but is anyone else interested in actually finding out why they're back there so much? Personally, I think their excuses are starting to get a bit weak."

"Me!" cried Su excitedly, jumping on the older resident excitedly.

"Au, perhaps we shouldn't," whispered their resident chef nervously. "If they are hiding something, I'm sure its for a good reason…"

"Who is hiding something?" asked Motoko gently as she appeared next to Kitsune, the foxy lady nearly falling over in surprise as she began to stammer nervously.

"Ah, no one, just ah…you know…stuff…and all…"

"Whatcha hiding in the back behind the trees?" asked Sarah straight up, Kitsune trying to edge away slowly though Su still being wrapped around her waist made it rather difficult.

"Who said I had anything to hide back there?" replied Motoko, immediately giving them all a confused look.

"Kitsune," replied Su with a wide smile, the foxy one slinking away quickly as the foreigner latched herself onto her favorite playmate. "She said you had to be."

"Kitsune is hardly the person you need to be listening to about such things," she snorted lightly. "I am starting to doubt the abilities of her mind other than the fact her brain will likely still exist 1,000 years from now simply because of all the sake she has embalmed herself with."

"Au, what about the old guest house?" asked Shinobu curiously, blushing slightly when Motoko raised a brow in question. "Were you not going to try and restore it…?"

"The old guest house has been condemned," explained Motoko in a rather irritated tone. "We had thought that perhaps it could be saved…but it is not so. I ask you to stay away from there, for your own safety. I would be very saddened to lose any one of you, and would likely not last long against any of your parents for allowing such a travesty to occur."

"Au, ok…"

"Sure, whatever."

"Su-chan promises!"

"That is very good to know." Smiling a little wider, she added, "Perhaps you three would like to accompany me to the hot springs for a bit? I know you haven't had your baths yet, and you should get them in before it's too late."

Her suggestion was met with immediate compliance, and it wasn't long before she then escorted all three girls back to their rooms for the evening.

"Well, that wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be," she murmured to herself as she paused outside Kitsune's door for a fraction of a second. "But I shall have to keep an eye on her…" Moving on, she disappeared into her bedroom for the night.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Motoko, after that fateful day of reaching an understanding with her father, began to spend every spare moment that she could with him, often disappearing for hours at time when not in school, coaching her kendo team, or taking care of her duties at the Inn. Keitaro always told the residents when they asked that she was just taking some time to herself, with the baby and all, and they would let it lie at that. It went on like this for two days until a visitor appeared very early on the third day.

"Tsuruko is here?" Motoko replied quickly when Naru came up to tell her about their visitor.

"She won't come inside, she said she'd wait for you at the top of the stairs," the ronin added with a small frown. "She better not be here to cause trouble again…"

"I very much doubt so," the swordswoman assured her quickly before disappearing down the hall, moving much more swiftly than Naru would have guessed a pregnant woman could.

Tsuruko met her sister at the top of the stairs as she said she would, gathering her younger sister into a warm hug with a care for the unborn child between them.

"Is it true…?" she asked softly, incase there were any others nearby who could hear.

Motoko smiled with a small smile. "It is. Would you wish…?"

"Immediately. I must…see for myself."

"Of course."

The two sisters parted ways, the elder disappearing from sight the moment she reached the bottom of the steps and the younger quickly going inside to disappear moments later into the back. There, they met behind the safety of the trees. Keitaro, who had taken over watch for the morning so Seta could take a break (and a bath that he was horribly in need of), rose when he saw them approach.

"You're looking well," he said as he exchanged bows with his wife's sister.

"As are you, brother-in-law, I am pleased to see you are taking good care of my little sister," she replied with her usual bright and creepy smile. "Is he inside?"

He nodded, motioning over his shoulder towards the dilapidated building. "Yes, he wanted to take a nap after breakfast this morning, I think he didn't sleep well last night."

Tsuruko nodded, heading towards it purposefully while glancing at them with an eerie light in her eyes. "I will be back momentarily, please do not disturb us."

"Oh, ok…" The manager sweated slightly as he and his wife took a seat on the stump they had occupied a few nights before when the doctor had been present.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she looped an arm affectionately through his. "How has he been?"

He shrugged, rubbing his chin thoughtfully though his frown was tinged with concern. "Tired…its almost like sleep is doing less and less for him…"

Keitaro paused as an unholy shriek filled the air, followed by the echoes of spoke words that were too skewered to fully understand. "What the-!"

"She's testing him, but she will not harm him," his wife explained carefully, holding him back gently. "She would not care to be interrupted…"

"That's not even human sounding!" he protested when it suddenly went silent, both turning towards the building expectantly.

Tsuruko emerged from the old guest house, a satisfied look in her eyes. "It would seen you are correct, sister."

"You should have warned me you were letting a she devil loose in the room," grumped their father teasingly, already much more relaxed in their presence than he had been before and leaning heavily on a cane that had not been there the day before.

"Are you alright?" asked Motoko when she noticed the pronounced limp. "We can call the doctor."

"Just an old man's aching joints," he explained quickly with a shake of his head. "There is no need to contact Nori-san, she is a very busy woman."

"If you are certain…."

"I am."

"May I remain here, with our father, for the day?" asked Tsuruko as she sat gracefully on the porch. "I am sure Seta would enjoy the added break, and there is much I wish to discuss with our father."

"It's fine with me," said Keitaro with a small nod. "I would stay, but I've been letting things get behind at the Inn."

"And I should probably go as well, to avoid suspicion," added Motoko reluctantly. "We have not alerted our residents of his presence."

"A wise choice, sister. I would like to return for dinner, is that possible?"

"Absolutely, we will see you then."

"Of course."

"We'd better head Seta off and inform him of his good fortune," said Keitaro as he linked arms with his wife and began to head back downt he path. "Though Haruka will probably just put him work at the Tea House, she's gotten used to having him around to help and muttered something about paying him to wait tables, not guard old farts the other day."

"Shoji does not require a guard, but I feel better with Seta watching him, to take care of his needs and let us know if his condition worsens suddenly."

"That's true."

"Hey, guys, what's up?" asked Seta as he appeared in front of them, towards the edge of the trees close to Hinata-sou with his usual big smile.

"You're off duty until dinner time," Keitaro informed him cheerfully. "Tsuruko is going to stay with him until then."

"Is that safe?" the archeologist asked as he peered behind them carefully as though he could see the building through the heavy woods. "Something like a banshee scream came from over there earlier…"

"They're fine," Keitaro reassured him quickly. "Why don't you go back to the Tea House, give Haruka a hand. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

The professor perked up. "Oh, good idea! Bye!"

"I hope he convinces her someday," sighed Motoko as they resumed their walk to the Inn.

"I think he already has, she just hasn't admitted to loving him back," Keitaro mused with a laugh. "She's stubborn as a mule."

"That must be an Urashima trait," his wife teased gently. "I know a certain someone who can pursue what he wants relentlessly until he receives it."

"Really? That's how I would have described you…hey!"

Motoko gave him an innocent look as he rubbed the side where he had been poked. "Yes, dear husband?"

"You are wonderfully sneaky," he informed her lightly. "Been taking lessons from Kitsune lately?"

"By observation, perhaps," she returned with a shrug. "She does it so often, it is almost impossible not to learn."

"Very true."

They reached the Inn and slipped inside to find Su and Sarah bothering a flustered Shinobu in the kitchen.

"Why don't you two come with me," offered Motoko as Keitaro went to help their resident cook clean up from the breakfast rush. "We have not spoken for some time, have we?"

"You can't play 'cause a the baby, we know," grumped Sarah, though she obediently came just the same. "So what're we gonna do?"

"Exactly what I suggested," replied the swordswoman with a small smile. "Talk." Taking a seat in the middle of the couch, she patted the cushions on either side invitingly.

Su snuggled up to her side immediately, gently nuzzling their cheeks together before moving down to the protruding belly and rubbing it with a tenderness that surprised her elder companion. "Hello, little person."

"He or she says hi back," she replied as her child moved slightly in response to the touch. "You'll be a good aunt, won't you Su-chan?"

"Isn't Su too young to be an aunt?" asked Sarah as she plopped down on Motoko's other side, more careful than usual despite her casual attitude towards the unborn child.

"I was an aunt by her age, from the offspring of my elder sister," Motoko explained slowly. "Would you like to be an aunt as well, Sarah-chan?"

"That doesn't mean I have to change diapers or make bottles or anything, does it?" the younger girl asked suspiciously, eyeing the bulge as though it was trying to rope her in to some sort of life long commitment to its constant care.

"No, aunts are more like sisters than mothers," the swordswoman laughed, putting an arm about both girls. "You would be there for him or her, love them like you love anyone else you are close to, play with them of course and help spoil them when I am not present to stop you…"

"Hm, a possible minion of my own does have its appeals," Sarah admitted as she drummed her fingers against her lip carefully, considering the protrusion in a new light as she tentatively reached out with the other hand and rubbed it much like Su had. "Would you like that, being my minion? Of course, they'd have to be like you, not that dork of a father they're stuck with. He'd be a useless minion, really."

"I dunno, he can reach the top of the counter where Shinobu stashes the best cookies pretty easily," Su commented with a crazy grin. "And he always shares, too!"

"True…and if they were indestructible, it'd be even better. We could test all your inventions out on them like we do Ketiaro!"

"I do not believe that shall be the case," broke in the expecting mother, somewhat concerned as to what they might plot for her child before it was even born. "Aunts are to protect their nieces and nephews."

"Haruka doesn't seem to do much protecting of Keitaro," objected Sarah with a snort. "And she's the best kind of aunt ever!"

"She does so protect Keitaro, she's just so good at it that you never know she's helped out until after she's done," Motoko explained quickly, seeing a way to divert the possible disasters of the future. "She is the best kind of aunt, because she does care, but neither does she try and hover over him every second of the day. Just like parents, aunts have to let go, sometimes, and let their kids, nieces and nephews grow up into the fine young men and women they were meant to be."

"Like Su and Shinobu moving here away from their folks while going to school," added Sarah.

"Precisely."

Naru listened, unseen, behind the couch as the two girls argued over possible names for the child as the conversation turned to what the gender might be. Keitaro and Motoko had decided to wait, at least for now, to find out what it would be, and it would likely remain that way until the day he or she was born. Something in her chest constricted slightly at the sight, though, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when Koshi spoke close to her ear.

"Motherhood agrees with Motoko, don't you think?"

"She'll make a good mother," she agreed, putting a hand to her chest with a faint blush. "Don't scare me like that!"

He backed of, sincerely apologetic though he still smiled. "Sorry, I didn't realize you weren't paying attention."

"Right…" She rolled her eyes, but went back to the scene, the trio having moved on to discussing when the baby would be old enough to be taken out to the part and be able to run around with her two new 'aunts'.

"I bet you'll get made into an honorary aunt, too," Koshi commented as he moved away towards the stairs.

"Who, me? Yeah…I don't do so good with little-little kids." Naru followed a step behind, as they had already made plans to study together some more tonight. "Where's Mutsumi?"

"She had something come up about her family and watermelons. Wasn't really specific on the details, but I got enough to know we'll probably see her again tomorrow night."

"Oh, ok." She sat in her usual spot, Koshi taking the one across from her as he opened up the books.

"You ready?"

She nodded, putting on her glasses, though she'd begun to hate wearing them around him. "As much as ever. Let's get to it."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Tsuruko was at the front of the Inn just as dinner was about to start, being welcomed to the table as always before being assaulted with questions from all ends of the tables as to why she was visiting this time.

"Family business," was all she would reply with a small, dangerous smile. "Motoko-chan has been taking care of a few loose ends for me, I simply had to see for myself that everything was going so well."

And then, of course, when everyone turned to Motoko to ask her, she would simply echo, "Family business. Trust me, the actual details are quite boring and rather private."

"Private and boring are two words I never use in the same sentence," Kitsune spoke with her trademark grin. "Lay it on me, sister."

"I did not think it is appropriate table conversation," Tsuruko put in carefully. "Also family matters are just that, within the family. And there they will stay."

"Alright, alright…"

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly enough, and while most were surprised with Tsuruko announced she would be taking the evening train back home, no one tried to talk her out of it either.

"Have a safe trip, sister," Motoko told Tsuruko as they stood together at the top of the stairs.

"And you take care," she replied with a warm hug. "Keep in touch, alright?"

"Very well."

"I will return when the time has come…you understand, do you not?"

"I do."

"Good, until then, farewell."

"Farewell, sister."

Keitaro just exchanged nods with his sister-in-law before she was gone from their sight, probably already halfway to the train station by the time they were inside the front door.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

From here the days began to meld into one another, Keitaro splitting his time between the Inn and helping Seta with guard duty and thus Seta splitting his time between Guard duty and the Tea House. Kitsune was called upon to help out more with Seta's absence (though, she never got a satisfactory reason as to why he was gone so much) and Motoko often times felt she was doing her husband an injustice when she fell in their bed and immediately was asleep night after night. Between school, helping out around the Inn with Keitaro unable to handle it all, her kendo club, homework (they were to be preparing to decide what college they wanted to attend the next year) and spending as much time as possible with her father, she was unable to even think of attending to her husband's other needs she was so exhausted. The few times it came up, he always immediately reassured her that it was fine, and since things couldn't keep up like this for too long when it was over he would be more than happy to help her make up for time lost.

This usually ended with Motoko elbowing him gently with a knowing smile and him just shrugging innocently. How could he help it that she was so beautiful, he would usually sputter, and she would just shake her head before giving him a quick kiss and moving on to whatever demanded their attention next.

Two weeks later, Shoji was confined to his bed, unable to really walk on his own anymore. Nori was contacted swiftly for the best ways to make him comfortable, and she lent them some basic equipment (it was snuck in under the cover of night) to help with dealing with bodily fluids and daily bathing, but he refused any drugs offered to help with the pain that was growing in the center of his being. He suffered in calm silence, trying to continue on as he usually did, but sometimes he would succumb, for a short while, into the darkness that awaited him when it got to be too great to bear. They never snuck in anything with his food or drink, knowing he would be offended by such a move, but at the same time it was hard for Motoko especially to sit there and watch him suffer alone.

One fine morning, dressed in her old practice clothes because they adjusted better to her growing girth than even her maternity clothes did and carrying her sword because Shoji had asked to see it, she sat upon the porch and ate one of the two breakfasts from the Tea House she had brought with her while waiting for to awake.

"Daughter…?"

"I am here," she replied, immediately rising (though it was a bit more awkward than it had been before she was pregnant) and going to his side, bring the food and fresh pot of tea with her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," was all he would say, allowing her to help him sit up gently in his bed. "Ah, you have brought me my breakfast! Where is Seta-san? He is usually here when I awake."

"Haruka needed his help, so I offered to come early," she explained as she set the tray across his lap, pouring him a cup of tea before settling herself in to finish her own.

"Ah…and that husband of yours, where is he?"

"Taking care of the Inn, the hot springs were getting rather questionable and there are a few minor repairs he has ignored a bit longer than is prudent."

"I see, he is such a hard working fellow. You must be very proud."

Motoko smiled. "I am."

"Good. I am glad to see that not everything that happened in my…extended absence turned out to be a disaster."

"Tsuruko wrote to me again," his daughter went on lightly, as they generally skirted the subject of his capture and many years in captivity. "Once again, she apologizes for not bringing the grand children to see you."

"I have met one of my grandchildren, though he or she has not yet fully joined us in this world, and that is enough for me," he returned as he always did, hands shaking slightly as he drank from his cup.

"Do you require assistance?" she asked hesitantly when he fumbled for a moment to hold his chopsticks properly.

"Not today, no. But that day is coming upon us, and very soon I am not sure I will even be able lift a finger without spending great amounts of energy. Oh, how old and broken I have become…" He looked at his hand, the flesh beginning to droop much in the way of most older people with his joints somewhat red and swollen with deep wrinkles forming in the skin. "But…even this has been worth it, to spend the little time I have had with you, and your family, daughter."

Motoko bowed in her seat, slightly. "I am honored that you think so."

"No, it I than am honored, to be here with you today." He held up a hand when she began to protest, a small smile on his lips. "Please, tell me more about your residents. The sound of your voice is soothing to me, and we have a whole day to pass together. I believe you had just finished with young Sarah last time, and how she views Haruka and Seta's current relationship."

"I suppose, then, the next logical person to talk about would be Koshi," she replied obediently, taking another sip of tea to clear her throat. "He is Seta's nephew, Sarah's cousin, and one of the few who were there when his uncle and my aunt were actually dating. Though he does not actually live with us, one might think so with the amount of time he spends at Hinata-sou every week."

She went on to explain the various relationships he held with the residents around the Inn, a big brother to Su, Shinobu and Sarah, a helper to herself and Keitaro, a study buddy to Naru and Mutsumi, and someone to be teased often in Kitsune's case. She was about to move on to why he was one of the few males allowed within the all-girls dormitory when she realized his eyes had closed completely, his breathing deep and even.

Smiling slightly, she was about to rise and go outside to await his awakening when one gnarled hand reached out and grasped the edge of her sleeve.

"Please," he whispered eyes barely fluttering open. "Do not go. Keep speaking, it gives me peace."

Nodding, she gently disentangled his hand from the hem and set it back by his side, beginning to talk again as she picked up where she left off. The pot of tea grew cold beside her, though she continued to pour from it when her cup emptied and her throat was dry. She did not mind such a small inconvenience for this memory that she was being given the chance to form.

Hours passed as he dozed lightly, Keitaro stopping by to check on them with a fresh pot of tea and lunch for Motoko around noon. He sat up again as she paused to eat, doing most of the talking this time and mainly upon the subject of his life before he had met his mother.

He was the eldest and only son of his father, his mother having passed away when he was very young. His grandmother had been the main female influence in his life, though that had been severely limited to his basic needs, and he had never had a constant female companion until marrying her mother. His childhood had mainly consisted of following his father around and training constantly, learning everything that he would someday be required to do as the new head of the clan. At the age of seven he was given his first turtle to care for and learn to train, a skill that he greatly lacked for the most part. This was disappointing to his father, but he pushed past that, managing to be quite adept with his blade, even if he wasn't the strongest of his year mates. His inability to bluff or see through such tactics was also met with disapproval, but he somehow balanced it out with a stripe of honesty and integrity that won over many of those who originally opposed his being named heir.

Motoko listened with interest, somewhat surprised at how well his story occasionally mirrored Keitaro's. They both had been too sweet, too kind of the life others were trying to force on them. Her father recounted how the council had breathed a sigh of relief when he had renounced his claim on the family title in order to marry Naoko, and how he had honestly never expected to see his family again after leaving. In truth, at first he truly fit better among that Aoyamas that his own people, something that made the transition from one clan to the other incredibly easy.

"But enough about me," her father said at last, when her dishes had been set aside and the effort of speaking that long began to show its toll upon the old man. "I see you brought the blade your husband bought for you."

"It is worthy of any Master swordsman or woman," she explained proudly as she drew it and held it out to him hilt first. He allowed it to rest across his knees, careful not to touch the metal with his fingers as much as possible as he inspected the gleaming surface with his squinting eyes.

"So I can see…solid, and well balanced, with a touch of elegance to prove that there is beauty even within death," he murmured more to himself before handing it back respectfully. She accepted it, sheathing it before laying it to the side once more. "A worthy blade indeed. Did he acquire such a fine weapon on his own?"

"A good friend helped him as he is not well-versed in the art of swordsmanship." She poured them both a fresh cup of tea, his long gone cold during his nap and hers empty once more. "He would not have attempted such a purchase otherwise, as there are many fine details to watch for that he is unaware of."

"To admit a fault is to know yourself, rather than being weak as most would assume." Shoji smiled as he accepted his tea, blowing upon the surface gently before taking a careful sip. "Ah…the Urashima family blend, truly a thing of marvel when experienced freshly brewed."

The two sat in silence for awhile, enjoying their drinks before Shoji sighed and set his cup aside, lying down once more. "It seems I am fading faster than before…please speak to me again, daughter, that my dreams may be filled with peace."

"Of course."

Motoko settled herself in once more, this time speaking of the trip to the beach that summer and the production they put on for the local residents. Occasionally when mentioning things such as Su's radical inventions or the way Naru and Koshi had poked fun at each other constantly when in costume his lips would curl into a slightly bigger smile, then it would fade back into a neutral pose as he listened intently with his eyes closed. The actual performance itself was described in immaculate detail, including the part where Seta and Haruka were forced to stand in at the last second as lead characters and the funny moments that had occurred as a result. Hours once again passed in what seemed like the blink of an eye, Seta coming and dropping off two steaming dishes of noodles, chicken, vegetables, and some kind of sauce Haruka had whipped up with another fresh pot of tea. When he saw everything was just fine, he left with a smile and a wave, heading back to the Tea House promptly.

"I am not sure I shall be able to finish this," Shoji joked as he allowed his daughter to assist him in sitting up once more, taking his chopsticks up in trembling hands and staring at the tray in his lap. "Such a pity, for it looks simply delicious."

"Haruka is a very well-learned cook," Motoko replied simply, having already started on her own. Her second mouth was demanding sustenance, and she doubted her father would take offense at a time like this. "Eat what you can, it is best if you keep up your strength."

"My strength…heh…" He paused, looking around as if he sensed something. "Perhaps…it would have been best if I had not come here."

"You should not dwell upon such things, I would not trade the time we have been given for the world," she stated firmly, motioning for him to start on his meal.

"And neither would I, yet…I feel as though our troubles have not yet ended."

"Nonsense, even if your family has discerned your whereabouts we are more than capable of protecting you from anything that is thrown our way," she assured him with a smile.

"Daughter…you need to leave, now."

She set her bowl down as his face became set in a grim line, her eyes reflecting a touch of hurt as his hands suddenly clenched the bedcovers tightly. "Father..?"

"Leave! Now!"

"But, I-"

Motoko's words were drowned out as mighty wind suddenly burst through the doors and windows, knocking everything aside from its path as the screams of death itself began to fill the air. Shoji went stiff as a board as a red light burst from his mouth and eyes, his skin almost pealing away as a presence suddenly came and took over his body, transforming him slowly, painfully into whatever it was it wanted him to become.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Seta returned from dropping off dinner for Motoko and Shoji with a bounce in his step, pausing beside Haruka who was leaning against the counter with a distracted look on her face.

"Everything ok?" he asked, putting a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"How were they, when you checked on them?" she asked, inwardly intent on something though she glanced at him for a second.

"Fine, he's wiped out but fine," he reported immediately, moving in her line of vision carefully. "What's up?"

"Hm…" She glanced back over her shoulder in their direction, fidgeting with her lit cigarette as she sighed to herself. "Something isn't right."

"Everything is fine up there," he assured her, gently steering her back towards her customers in an attempt to get her mind off whatever it was that was bothering her. "I promise."

She shrugged, absently brushing his hand away when her head suddenly snapped towards the old great house, eyes opening wide. "Oh shi-"

Only Seta's quick reflexes saved her from hitting the floor as her legs crumpled beneath her, head lolling to the side with blood trickling from her nose and mouth, eyes still open and the pupils completely dilated.

"Haruka!" He checked for a pulse immediately, finding it weak and erratic before yelling for someone to call an ambulance as the Tea House burst into a flurry of chaos.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

Keitaro was cleaning the hot springs when the first of the tremors hit, the sound of groaning, twisting rocks reaching his ears before he was almost knocked to the ground by the force of the vibrations underfoot. Immediately, his eyes turned towards where his wife was, opening wide as a pillar of red light burst from the trees and an unholy screaming filled the air. His feet were moving before he was conscious of it, running faster than he had ever in his life.

Through the trees, he spurred himself on all the more when the cries stopped and in its place was a deathly quite. He rounded the last bend to find the guest house gone, and in its place a transforming monstrosity with Motoko standing before it, sword unsheathed and eyes cold as ice. It was nearly twice her height, vaguely resembling the man it had once been melded with the essence of the turtle in its shelled back with three long spikes going down it, black, beady eyes and thickly hided limbs.

"Motoko!" he cried, as the beast moved one cruelly clawed appendage, crushing the place she had previously stood as she leapt back to her husband's side.

"They trapped him," she growled fiercely, knuckles turning white she gripped the handle so hard. "Tricked him…they knew he would come, to us, and now they have possessed him once again!"

"That isn't possible, is it?" asked Keitaro in amazement. "You have to have contact, with some sort of object, right?"

"I had once thought so myself," she agreed. "But apparently that is not the case any longer."

The two were forced to split ways the creature reached behind its back, ripping off the middle spike in a twisted imitation of a sword and swinging it towards them with a vortex of ki. The attack ripped up the ground and shredded the trees it came in contact with, almost clearing another path to the Inn.

"Run!" Keitaro yelled as the monster approached his wife, doing his best to get between them as quickly as he could. "I'll handle it, you get Seta and Haruka!"

She was about to reply when twenty more creatures appeared, surrounding Keitaro immediately. They burst from the ground, turtle-like in appearance but made of rock and then mud as the sky opened up suddenly and began to pour. The main monster ignored him as he went in for the fight of his life, ducking and dodging the best he could as he began to decimate them one by one. Thankfully, most of his work with Seta had been hand to hand, and his body remembered the moves perfectly, so he wasn't in need of a weapon to even the odds. However, neither he nor his wife had practiced much since the realization of the pregnancy and he began to feel the toll on his muscles not long into it from not keeping up with his martial studies.

Motoko was forced to stay as the monster cut off her retreat, putting himself firmly between her and the Tea House or the Inn. She would have obeyed, this once, simply because of their child, but she adjusted her stance to defend the precious bundle inside of her most of all and waited for whatever may come.

"Does this not bring back a certain memory, granddaughter?" the creature asked, his voice a grating mockery of what her father's had been. "Now, when was it…oh yes, the day you married Keitaro." His heavy lips spread to reveal jagged fangs in what may have passed for a smile or a leer. "Are you ready to relive the pain, granddaughter of mine, of defeat once more? You should hear how your father cries for you, 'Not her! Not her!' feh. He shall receive as he deserves."

"You won't defeat me," she replied simply, watching as he set himself in the stance she found so familiar. It had been just about a year and a half, but she would never forget that battle, ever.

"We shall see, granddaughter, we shall see…"

Keitaro was helpless to do anything but occasionally glance at the soaked blurs that were his wife and her opponent, each appearing occasionally as they slowed from the fight for a fraction of a second before disappearing again with their blurring speeds. Praying silently for her safety and the safety of their child, he was forced to focus more on his own plight than hers as his own opponents continued to block any hope he may have had of escaping to her. He had managed to knock out nearly half of them, but the mud ones were particularly difficult, for as they were blasted apart they simply reformed themselves again as the rain helped mold their parts together.

Hoping his was remembering correctly, he shifted his hands slightly and flew through the seal Seta had once shown him, hands flat to form two blades of sorts that he used to slice his opponents to pieces. The mud turned to dust as he went through them, but that just meant when they reformed they were smaller and more agile that before. Cursing his luck as he noticed for a fraction of a moment as his wife was pushed back suddenly, he was forced to continue to focus on his own foes as they tried to swarm him once more.

Motoko dodged another furious set of attacks, barely holding her ground as she began to wheeze for air. The extra weight of her child was an added burden she had not previously accounted for, and as much as she hated to admit it she had let her skills slip some with the announcement of the unborn babe. She had been so afraid of harming the little one that she had cut back to the barely minimum just to be on the safe side, and as she tried to keep up with the demon it was beginning to show. She had scored a few times, yes, if the angry lines dripping green icor were anything to go by on his arms and legs, but none of them had been a crippling hit.

Her arms and legs ached and her lungs burned as they tried to bring in enough oxygen. Her pause was too long, though, and she was caught in the edge of his attack, her body flung to the other end of the clearing though she managed to curl into enough of a ball to protect her baby from the worst of it. Rolling to her feet, she nearly experienced it again, the left sleeve of her hamaka disintegrating with sheer amount of ki flung past her and her arm taking thin but painful slices from wrist to elbow.

He was suddenly in front of her, and in the familiar move from when she had battled Shoji created an opposing force with her right forearm, just as easily snapping it now as he had in the past. She dropped her sword just as he had hoped, his second blast catching her full in the face and sending her painfully tumbling to the ground.

"You never did know when to quit," he taunted her when she simply rose again, going to her sword and picking it up with her left hand just as she had the first time. She could not run, but even given the chance she was not sure she would have taken it. Her husband was still there, battling for his life, how could she leave him, even at the risk of her own life? Their child…she felt it move within her, almost an encouraging sort of feeling. Of course, he or she was the product of her love for her husband, and would understand. They were a family, they stood together, no matter what.

He was toying with her, she could tell, with his leering smile and delighted look in his soulless eyes as he pulled his swings, narrowly missing her time and time again. She blocked what she could, dodged the rest, but her left arm had never been the stronger of the two, and she had a sinking feeling that it was going to end much as it had the first time. Only Keitaro would not be able to protect her, and she would surely die. Death…it had once been something she hoped for, had never been something she feared, but now…

He forced her to one knee, hooking the other with her foot and popping out of joint exactly as he had the first time. Tossing aside her sword with a flick of his wrist, he stepped on her broken arm and laughed as she nearly passed out from the pain, her vision swimming horribly.

"Don't worry, I have no use for you dead," he whispered as he bent over her, putting one hand around her throat and the other on her stomach. Her hamaka was torn from the pants, her protruding belly laid bare as the rain continued to fall, everything now soaked to its core. "Nor your child."

She tried to scream as his hand tightened around her throat, the other positioning itself before all five claws inserted themselves into her, forming a cage about her baby as she felt the demon try and leave its current host for a new one: the child. Draining herself of ki, she formed a protective barrier around it, fighting with everything she had as it slowly broke through her inward defenses one by one.

"NOOOO!"

"Motoko!"

Keitaro appeared out of nowhere, his opponents gone and Motoko's sword in hand. Clumsily, he shoved it through the gap in he whom used to be Shoji's shell, the blade piercing through to the other side and dripping the dark green icor onto Motoko below. Distantly, she realized it was burning her like acid, but could do nothing as it mixed with the rain and ran in rivulets down her chest to her sides.

She watched, with dimming vision as the creature withdrew his talons, giving Keitaro an eerie look before striking her a final time with the flat of his blade across her chest and stomach before diving at her husband ferociously. The scream of sirens in the distance barely managed to penetrate the fog that surrounded her, and as everything faded to black she saw Ketiaro manage one final thrust into his opponent's chest before toppling over himself.

_No…_

_NO!_

_KEITARO!_

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

The darkness was comforting almost, but she knew it could not last forever. Occasionally, bits and pieces of what had happened would float back to her, and she would fight it, for a time. But it was never enough, not to break free of what held her in its warm cocoon. She wasn't afraid, nor was she alone, there was a….presence with her. Keitaro? Perhaps. It filled her with love and hope, but at times an overwhelming sense of sadness would be there instead, and she wondered if it were Keitaro what it was that made him that sad. Occasionally…something would echo back at her, through the darkness, but it was always just too low for her to hear and understand it.

For how long she had been there, she didn't know, but eventually she felt it begin to part, and as her body began to feel sluggish and stiff she knew she was returning to consciousness. Eyelids heavy with disuse slowly opened, a low light filtering into a sterile and hard room in the whites and grays that most hospitals and doctor clinics use. Carefully turning her head to one side, she found Keitaro at her side, holding the arm without IVs in it and fast asleep. As much as she hated to wake him, something wasn't right, and as she shook his shoulder he sat up quickly, brown eyes meeting her gray-green ones with a look of relief.

"You're awake," he breathed, reaching tentatively to touch her face as if he was afraid it might be a dream. "You're really…Motoko…"

"What happened?" she croaked as she wearily cupped his cheek with her hand. "I remember…so little…"

"He attacked me, but when I hit him it was a killing blow. He slashed my arm, barely a graze, but managed to pool enough of our blood together that he could cross over into my body," he explained quietly, kissing her palm as he continued to stare into her eyes as though if he looked away she might disappear on him again. "That's how they got to Shoji, when they extinguished him he lost a lot of blood. For a moment, I was joined with the demon, and I saw all that he saw, I knew his plans…I was so scared."

"How did you…?" Her voice cracked and she put her other hand to her mouth as she coughed weakly. Without looking, he got the cup of water waiting on the table and brought it to her lips, helping her take a few sips before setting it aside once more.

"Do you remember when we fought the daemon that possessed me through the sword?" he asked softly, brushing his fingers along her hair line. "I remembered what it felt like when you hit me with that final attack…and I'm not sure how, but I replicated it on myself. It worked, though it was a close thing. Your father, Shoji…he's probably the only reason I made it through. He grabbed the demon, and dragged it with him as he died. They buried him yesterday, quietly. It seemed like for the best all around. I was unconscious when the paramedics got there; barely alive the way Nori explained it when I woke up. I came here, as soon as they would let me, and I haven't left since."

"I'm…so glad you are…alive…" She glanced at the cup again, taking in more this time when he held it to her lips. "Something's…not right…Keitaro…?"

"Shh, something happened," he admitted, his eyes suddenly becoming bright with tears. "Motoko-chan…when they arrived, whatever that demon did to you caused you to go into an early labor."

Her hand instinctively went to her stomach, finding it as flat as when she had first married Keitaro. "No…!"

"They couldn't save her," he whispered as he held onto her hand with both of his own as the tears began to fall, the pain obvious as he forced the last of his words out. "Motoko-chan, she's gone…"

"She…?" She stared at him, unable to believe what it was that she was being told as she felt her heart shatter inside. "A little girl…?"

"She was beautiful," he chuckled weakly, though the tears continued to stream down his face. "Perfect, she looked just like you."

"Why…how…?" She felt the tears begin at the corners of her eyes, slipping unheeded down her cheeks as he got up and sat beside her on the bed, gathering her into his tight embrace.

"They thought it was a boy, so that was their main goal, to capture him, make him their new leader," he explained as he comfortingly ran a hand through her hair, remaining in place when she began to shake with silent sobs. "They didn't count on Dr. Nori being wrong, or the fight our child would put up against them. They were right about one thing, though…with us as parents; she could have been more powerful than either of us." He knew he was babbling, but he felt like it was helping some as she slowly calmed down, pulling away to look at him sadly.

"Keitaro…it hurts…"

"I know." He kissed her tenderly, wiping away her tears as best he could. "I feel it too. But I still have you, and you don't know how scared I was that I'd lose you too."

The door opened suddenly, a nurse popping her head in. "Ah, she's awake? I'll get Dr. Nori."

"They'll want to check you over and make sure everything's ok," he told her as he sat down again, getting a tissue from the box beside the bed and drying her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff, how long was I gone?"

"A week."

"Keitaro…?"

The couple turned to see Haruka in the doorway in a wheelchair dressed in a loose robe, an IV in one arm and Seta pushing her from behind.

"You're awake," she said as she was wheeled in on the other side of the bed, looking very much like she'd been chewed up and spat back out when it figured out she was too tough to eat. There were dark circles under her eyes, her face more deeply lined than she remembered, and her body limply sitting without its usual strength. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," she sighed, letting Keitaro help her drink more water as her voice began to gain a semblance of normalcy. "What happened…?"

"When the wards were broken, it was done all at once," explained Seta as Haruka gave a weary shrug. "The force was so great it nearly gave her an aneurism and put her body through an incredible amount of stress. She's been about as weak as a kitten since she woke up."

Haruka grumbled impotently, giving her a niece an irritated shrug that brought forth a ghost of a smile.

"She'll recover, though," Nori said as she entered as well, clipboard in hand and a sad smile in place. "It's good to see you awake, Motoko, you had us worried there for awhile. Let's have a look at how you're doing, shall we?"

She checked the machines around the bed before putting the samurai girl through a basic physical, the once broke arm fully healed (courtesy of Keitaro as he had not wanted her to be in pain while she was out, though it had nearly put him under again) and her body fully functional though quite sore from being abed for so long.

"Looks like you're fully back, though you're all about as weak as water so you should take it easy for awhile," she said as she sat on the bed where Keitaro had been previously, catching Motoko's eyes and holding them steadily. "I assume your husband already…?"

The samurai's eyes' filling with tears was enough of an answer, so she nodded and rose. "I am sorry for your loss. If you need anything, please ask, and if you are strong enough to walk by tomorrow morning you will be discharged and allowed to go home."

Haruka leaned forward, taking Motoko's hand as Keitaro took Nori's place on the bed and held her tightly once more, letting her cry as long as she needed to as her grief rose anew. He had cried more than he even thought possible when they had first told him the news, sobbing incoherently for hours while holding her hand beside her bed. Now was her time, and he would give her as much as she needed.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

The residents greeted their manager and his wife gladly the next day, helping in any way possible and staying rather calm for once as the funeral for the next day weighed heavily on their minds. The grief of losing the growing babe cast its shadow over them, with the meals quiet and causing even Su prone to moments of silent introspection as the time for the service drew near.

Everyone respectfully wore black to the small ceremony the next day, Tsuruko and Kenjou showing up in time to attend it as well with their little ones back home with the council. It was a solemn, nearly silent even with Su curled up in Motoko's arms with Keitaro holding them from behind, all three unashamedly shedding tears as they stood beside the grave afterwards in the city's place for such totems. Sarah held on tightly to Haruka's hands, the elder Urashima still confined to a wheelchair with Seta behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Shinobu leaned into Naru who was also holding on to Kitsune, Koshi rubbing the young girl's back on the other side.

Eventually, they began to drift off in pairs or threes, Seta leaving first because Haruka looked like she was about to fall asleep she was so exhausted and Sarah had curled up in her lap miserably. Su saw them leave and, after leaning back to give Motoko a kiss on the forehead, jumped to the ground, coming to take Shinobu's hand and head after them with their arms around each other. Kitsune wasn't long in following, and while Koshi was more than happy to act as a leaning post for Naru when her friend left, he was also growing cold as a soft drizzle started to fall. Gently pulling her along, they left as well for the warmth and comfort of the Inn. It was not long before Tsuruko glanced at her husband who nodded slightly, going and giving her sister a silent hug and kiss similar to the one given to her by Su before they left for the train station, unable to leave their family for long.

"How are we going to move past this?" she asked when they were finally alone, leaning into Keitaro for support as much as comfort as her energy was quickly running out as she had been out of bed for less than two days.

"One step at a time," Keitaro told her as he squeezed her hand gently, bringing her around so he could look her in the eye. "Together."

Putting his arm about her shoulders, he led her away as well, looking back only once at the new grave at the entrance while walking away.

_Naoko Urashima_

_Forever beloved daughter,_

_We will miss you dearly._

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

The end.

Author's Notes: (It came to my attention that I didn't post these last time, but unless the review was a question I will not be answering it. Sorry!)

#1. Thank you so, so much to my many wonderful reviewers. You know, in the two or three years this has been going, it has never, ever generated a poor review? Thank you so much for your confidence in me, it means more than you can know!

#2. The webcomic that I mentioned previously based upon my work has been listed in my profile. If you wish to access it, you can do so there, sorry for taking so long to answer that need. I hope you all enjoy it.

#3. It has come to my attention that someone though nuking the turtle clan would be a good idea. Do you know what nuclear bombs do for miles to the surrounding country side? And have you also noticed that most of Su's work never quite works the way its supposed to? Besides, asking a young girl like that to kill a few pesky demons, well, it's just not right.

#4. Please refrain from inappropriate language in the reviews. I know that I have used some foul words in this story, and they are occasionally useful, even necessary to keep people in character. But people who use it incessantly are simply proving their inability to think of another word longer than four letters. That is sad, don't you think?

#5. I have made people shudder with my cliff hangers, now that is an accomplishment! 

#6. No angry mobs with pitchforks, I have posted this fic as I said I would! I know it's a bit late, but what can I do? Sometimes life gets away from me, and a week and a half is not the longest wait this fic has seen.

#7. Um, no sequel. We've already discussed this. There will be an epilogue posted within the next few days, but nothing more than that. I am officially retiring from the realm of full-length fics to the possibility of a few one-shots in the future. But those currently on the back burner have nothing to do with this story of Love Hina. I very much doubt I shall be posting anything in this section ever again.

#8. I seem to have more than a few of you who wish my death. It is good that I am not dead, because then you wouldn't have this chapter, or the epilogue soon to follow. Right?

I guess there aren't as many Author's Notes as I thought there would be. Thank you for joining me on this fictional journey and it saddens me that I shall soon say goodbye from this story forever. But it pleases to me to have had such a wonderful support group along the way, I thank you once more for your kind comments and encouragements, they meant a lot to me. As another author said, you want to make a writer's day? Leave 'em a good review, its better than crack! We do not question how she knows this, she had a tendency towards being slightly odd. :)

CB

_I need tacos or I'm gonna' SPOLDE! …that happens sometimes._

_-GIR_


	23. Epilogue

Well my friends, it looks like this truly is the end. It's sad, I know, saying goodbye to all of you, and all of this, but…all journeys must reach their destination eventually. Thank you so much for making mine a very pleasant one, even when I blatantly abused the author's privilege and left you weeks on end with a horrible cliff hanger. Here is the epilogue to this glorious tale; I hope you enjoy it as well.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

_Ten Years Later_

"Keitaro...!"

The manager mumbled something about it wasn't time to get up yet, burying himself deeper in the covers.

"Keitaro, it's time!"

He shot up instantly, looking at Motoko who was sitting up with a hand over her well-rounded belly. "It is!"

"I think so."

"Oh, oh! Ok, alright…" He scrambled to his feet, quickly pulling on the nearest pair of pants and a shirt before helping her up and getting her semi-decent as well. The duffle bag that had sat obediently by their door for the last week was scooped up and thrown over their shoulder, and a little red button under their light switch hit as they left the room.

Seta was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs with the car, with the assurance that Haruka was already on her way to the Inn to keep things calm there. The ride was a short one, with the pregnant woman quickly admitted to the hospital and Dr. Nori contacted immediately as their primary physician.

"How are you feeling?" he asked when a wave of contractions ended, gently wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"It's easier than last time," she admitted, pale and weary already. "But I will be glad when it is over."

"So will I, I don't like to see you in pain."

Dr. Nori strode in, clipboard in hand and somehow still looking professional though she couldn't have woken up more than twenty minutes earlier. "Hi, guys. Hate to say this, but I think we're in for a long one. Contractions aren't coming much closer together, and you're not nearly wide enough yet, it could be until tomorrow before this one comes."

Motoko dropped her head back onto the pillow. "Kami…!"

"You'll be alright," Keitaro quickly reassured her, patting her stomach gently. "We'll just take it together, ok?"

"Ok."

"You should probably get something to eat, if you can, Keitaro," Dr. Nori advised as she headed towards the door. "It won't be too long before things start to speed up a little, and you probably won't want to leave her side then."

"Go ahead, I will be fine until you return," his wife told him quickly. "It is not like this is the first child we have had together."

"I know." His stomach growled right them, him blushing as he put a hand to it. "I just don't like leaving you alone."

"I'll keep an eye on her," offered Seta as he appeared in the doorway, smiling as wide as usual. "Go get some food. Haruka's coming when it gets light out; she says everything is fine back home."

Keitaro accepted this and left, but was only gone long enough to purchase and consume a quick meal in the hospital cafeteria and make some phone calls before he was back up at his wife's side to wait things out. His employer understood the set back in deadlines, as did hers, and thankfully both merely requested a chance to meet the new baby afterwards sometime. Motoko had graduated from Toudai two years after her did with a degree in English to match his degree in Art. Though most of her work was in novels (romances under a penname that most of the residents did not know of), she also did a lot in helping him develop the story lines for the manga he wrote. It worked well for them, as they were able to work from home and stay there with the kids when they needed to.

He didn't emerge from the room again until 8:00 that morning, finding Seta and Haruka sitting outside with their hands loosely laced together and talking quietly.

"The kids are with Naru and Koshi, they'll bring 'em as soon as we call," she said with a mock salute, Seta just smiling all the wider. He had moved into her Tea House right after the final Turtle Clan incident, her being too weak to care for herself and Motoko and Keitaro unable to step in as they had before. For some reason, he never moved back out, and at some point had even been installed in the bedroom itself though no one actually knew when the transition occurred. There had been a quiet ceremony a few years later (which Nori had gloated over for weeks, much to Haruka's annoyance), with only family and a few friends present, but Sarah had elected to remain at the Inn when given the option of moving in with the new couple or staying put. With the extra bedroom empty, Koshi had moved in to save on the bills and had become even a greater part of their lives, especially in the case of one particular Hinata honey.

"Thanks, it probably won't be for awhile," he replied simply, taking care of his physical needs quickly before rejoining his wife in the room. Thankfully, time passed quickly, and he was just beginning to regret not having eaten more with his stomach gnawing on his backbone when a big contraction hit, the manager fully aware that his hand would likely be broken from the strength of his wife's grip were he not born with a natural resistance to such things.

"Soon," said Nori as she checked things below. "Anesthetic?"

"I will be fine," Motoko assured her grimly, her mouth set in a firm line. "No thank you."

"If you're sure, that's fine, but if you're not, just say the word and we'll stick it in you before you know it. Your contractions are almost close enough together, you're measuring just fine, how're you feeling?"

"Like hell."

"Good, I'd be worried if you weren't."

Keitaro stayed by his wife's side, letting her squeeze his hand when the contractions hit, and encouraging her along when the doctor finally told her to push. It didn't take long before the birthing was finished, and as Keitaro tenderly wiped her brow of the sweat their newest child howled in the background, proving to the world that he indeed had a very healthy set of lungs.

"It's a boy!" announced Dr. Nori as she wrapped the now-cleaned babe in a blanket and passed him to his mother. "What are you going to name him?"

Motoko looked at Keitaro, who shrugged slightly before turning to the soft bundle whom now sat quietly in his mother's arms. "Are you sure?" he asked, putting a gentle hand upon the newborn's head. "I'm fine with it either way."

"I am sure," she replied as the child opened his eyes to reveal their blue tint. "His name is Shoji Urashima."

"Shoji…" The doctor paused, giving them an odd look before she wrote it down with a slight smile. "It's good to keep names in the family sometimes. He is a cutie, isn't he?"

"He's beautiful," retuned the mother as she bared her chest, the baby having begun to nuzzle for it. His mouth was quickly guided to the nipple, which he immediately attached himself to and sucked with a noisy vigor. "He looks exactly like his father."

"Hm, I would say he has more your nose than mine," Keitaro laughed softly. "Hello, little one, I'm your daddy…should I go tell the others?"

"Perhaps that would be for the best."

"Alright, be back in a sec."

Keitaro disappeared out the door, skidding to a stop in front of Haruka and Seta to announce loudly. "It's a boy!"

"What'd you name the little rugrat?" asked Haruka as she reached for her cell phone, hitting the speed dial for the Inn.

"Shoji Urashima," Keitaro replied proudly. She paused, then nodded slowly.

"A good name," was all she would say before calling their home. "It's me, Kitsune, it's a boy, they named him Shoji, no I don't know how big he is, but you all can come down now. Sound good? Ok, bye." She turned back to her nephew. "They're coming, and they have the other two with them."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Let me know when they get here, I'm going back in with Motoko-chan for awhile." He disappeared then from the hall, skidding to a stop beside his wife who had nearly fallen asleep with her son napping quietly beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat beside her, once more setting a hand on the head of his son as if to be sure he was real.

"Tired, but good," she replied softly, reaching out to stroke his cheek with a serene smile. "Our fourth, Keitaro, isn't he precious?"

"He's also our first boy," he added with a quiet chuckle. "I think Haruko-chan and Karai-chan will love him."

"As do I."

There they stayed, Keitaro keeping a constant vigil over them as his wife and child slept until the others had arrived and were allowed to come in and visit a few at a time.

"Mommy, is he gonna get bigger?" asked Haruko as Keitaro helped her up onto the bed, the four year old curiously peering down at her new sibling. She had her father's brown hair with her mother's gray green eyes and pale skin. "He's so little."

"He will grow, just like you do," her mother replied with a soft smile. "You have another one to help me look after now, you will be a good helper, won't you?"

"I will!" she replied, sticking her fist up suddenly. Rei, their niece who had come to live with them not to long ago, held her other daughter, Karai, who was named for the councilwoman who had died the same year as her birth. She was the exact opposite of her sister, with her father's darker skin tone and chocolate eyes but her locks a straight, solid black that reached halfway down her back. She would turn two in a few months, but was quite little for her age.

"Do you like your new brother?" asked Keitaro as he took the small girl and held her over the trio on the bed. The girl nodded, reaching out to touch her brother gently before withdrawing into her father's embrace. She hadn't quite taken to speaking yet, but Keitaro had been a late bloomer in that respect and she was quite intelligent and managed to communicate in many other ways.

"They were very good for Koshi and Naru this morning," Rei reported as she smiled at the tiny bundle on the bed. She was in middle school now, and quite smart, but lacking the fire to train with the sword as her siblings did. She would spar with Motoko, occasionally, but she was so far removed from the line of succession that it didn't really matter anymore. Her eldest sister, Miko, had been named the heir not long after the final turtle incident, and it looked like she would do a fine job. "He's so precious…mother will be pleased to hear of this."

"Tell her to come and visit, it's been too long since we saw her," replied Keitaro as their time came to an end, handing over their middle child and helping the oldest from the bed. "And bring the rest of your siblings, too."

"I will be sure to tell her," said Rei with a smile, giving both of her charges a nod before she headed for the door. "See you at home!"

"Bye!"

"Au, he's so tiny," whispered Shinobu as she smiled down at the wrinkled bundle with Su standing next to her. They were next in line, and both a good bit taller and more mature than they had been ten years ago. "Hello, Shoji-kun, I'm Aunt Shinobu."

"And I'm Auntie Su," added the blonde foreigner over her shoulder. Her brother had come to his full inheritance some time ago, and since he had massive amounts of progeny she was no longer in the line to be a queen of her land. That suited her just fine as it allowed her to go on with her gaming developments in Japan. A new gaming corporation had hired her after testing out one of her reality simulating demos, and the resulting spurt of growth and popularity had put them at the top of the industry. Su had managed to work her way to the top as one of the main financial handlers and actual developers. Though they all knew she could probably afford to buy the Inn itself should she so desire, she remained a mere tenant, often times bringing over big important officials for dinner to sweet talk them into profitable deal over Shinobu's wonderful meals. "Hm, I wonder if he'll be as indestructible as you, Keitaro."

Motoko gave her a firm look. "You are not going to purposely test out that theory, right?"

Su just shrugged innocently, her companion sweating slightly.

Shinobu had bloomed into a bright young woman, and after going to Toudai for a degree in culinary skills with a minor in business, she had worked at some well-known restaurants long enough to save up and open her own restaurant in town. It was small, but very well-loved and was always bursting with customers from the time it opened until when it closed. Though she was no longer required to cook dinner for the residents with her newfound wealth, she still did when she could as a way of thanking Motoko and Keitaro for the help and encouragement they have given her over the years.

"I have already planned out the meals for this next week, so you can take it easy," Shinobu said as they began to leave, smiling brightly. "Au, you have to rest so you can take care of the new little guy!"

"And I fixed up the old playpen we built for Haruko and Karai," added Su with a smile. "He'll be amused for hours if you ever need him out of the way for a bit."

"Thank you, for everything."

"Not a problem!"

"Au, happy to help, see you soon!"

"Bye."

Kitsune sauntered in with Naru and Koshi, a scheming gleam in her eyes as she bent over the new addition. "Aww, he's sweet. Check him out, guys, he'd give Shinobu a run for her money with eyes like that when it comes to the puppy gaze." She now worked full time at the Tea House, having given up a large part of her addiction after a scare with her liver three years back. Dr. Nori had been particularly helpful in overcoming that hurdle, something that the foxy one was acutely aware of. She hated being in debt to others, ever.

"You have a new ring," Motoko observed as Naru drew near, the ex-ronin blushing furiously as Koshi just smiled all the wider. "Is there something you wish to share with us?"

"We're getting married next summer," Koshi explained as he proudly put an arm around his new fiancée. The pair had finished Toudai, with Koshi taking a job at a local chemical facility and Naru teaching in the schools. She still lived at the Inn, though most of her free time was spent with a particular young man who had had an eye on her for some time.

"Took you long enough," Keitaro laughed as he shook hands with the young man. "Congratulations!"

"If I had thought it through, I would've waited until after this little man was born, didn't mean to steal your thunder, kid," Koshi said as he bent over the little boy.

"That is quite alright, it is a joy to share joy on a day such as today," Motoko chuckled softly.

"He's so small, it's hard to believe he'll grow up into a man someday," murmured Naru as she gently traced a line along the baby's chubby fist. Giving Koshi a warm look, he suddenly blushed and looked away as if slightly uncomfortable. Motoko and Keitaro traded knowing looks.

"I'd rather not think about him as a man quite yet, I'm still getting used to him as a baby," Keitaro replied simply, giving them a soft smile. "Again, congratulations. I hope everything goes well for you."

"And we hope this munchkin grows up into someone his parents are proud of," Naru replied as they left. "We'll see you back at the Inn."

"Until then."

Haruka and Seta were the last to enter with Sarah between them, the couple having been happy to let the others ahead of them and the young woman just happy to spend some time with her father and step-mother for a bit.

"He's a good looking kid," Haruka said as she glanced at the baby before turning to the mother. "How're you?"

"Tired, but good," replied Motoko as the baby awoke, beginning to cry loudly before Motoko quickly situated herself for another feeding with a blanket over her shoulder for decency's sake. Seta politely averted his eyes, Sarah just staring in fascination though she had seen this process the previous two times such an event had occurred. "What do you think, Sarah?"

"He looks like the dork, but cuter," she replied with a saucy grin. She was in high school now, and would begin looking at colleges soon as she only had once year left. She had settled down quite a bit from the wild hooligan she had been in her younger years, but there was a saucy streak in her that would never die that simply made her who she was. She worked after school with Shinobu in her restaurant, preparing to someday take over the Tea House, but finding too weird to work for her parents currently. She said it was hard to take an employer seriously when that employer wouldn't take her seriously, which was partially true. Shinobu didn't take any nonsense from her at work, which killed Haruka to admit that she couldn't do the same. Her soft spot for the girl was a mile wide, and it was better this way all around. "Shoji, huh?"

"I hope he brings you both a lot of joy," said Seta as he put a hand on both of his favorite girls. "C'mon guys, they probably need their rest. You'll be home tomorrow, right?"

"Probably," replied Keitaro with a grin. "Nori already said the baby was healthy on all counts, and Motoko's healing up just fine. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, rest well."

"You too."

"I think he needs to be changed," observed Motoko as she moved the child to her shoulder with a wrinkled nose, burping him gently. "Would you care for the honors?"

"I guess so," he replied with a small laugh. "Wouldn't be the first diaper I've changed, probably won't be the last."

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

A week passed, Rei watching the two kids as Keitaro and Motoko walked through the graveyard with their youngest in hand. Both knelt before the familiar headstone, lighting the incense and bowing their heads briefly.

"This is Shoji, he's your new brother," said Keitaro as he held the small child up to the grave. "Shoji, this is Naoko Urashima, your eldest sister. She died, in a very brave battle that you will learn all about someday." Their life had been quiet since that fateful day all those years ago, receiving word not long afterwards that the Turtle Clan's grounds had been completely destroyed. The officials had marked it up to a leaking gas line that had been accidentally lit, but a more discreet investigation revealed the signs of a backlash of immense power. Everyone and everything within it had been completely destroyed, leaving not a trace of the once troublesome family.

Motoko placed the fresh flowers in the vase before taking the child back. "We still miss you, Naoko, but I hope you are smiling with how we have moved on. It is hard, sometimes, but we still love you."

The pair stood there silently for a moment before they left, Shoji safely tucked away in his mother's arms.

"It's a beautiful day, don't you think?" asked Keitaro as they rounded the corner, placing an arm about his wife. She looked at him, seeing the few gray hairs that had begun to spring up here and there, and fine lines that had begun to appear. She knew she had begun to age as well; ten years did that to a person. Still, she loved him with all of her heart, the same way he loved her, and nothing would ever change that.

"It is," she agreed softly, letting him guide her back to the Inn, their home, and their family.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)

_bows deeply_

Thank you, once more, and goodbye.

CB

"_Seek freedom and become captive of your desires. Seek discipline and find your liberty."_

_-Anonymous_


End file.
